Firelight
by OCQueen96
Summary: After losing her family, her planet, and her entire race of people in a war against Tamaran, Damiana is forced to survive alone on Planet Earth. After losing everything, she doesn't need anyone and she trusts nobody. However, when a dangerous criminal threatens the entire hero world, Damiana gets involved with the Titans East. Will her views hold true as she fights alongside them?
1. Part I: Inception: Chapter One

_**A/N: Okay, normally my main fandom is Naruto. I write reader inserts for Naruto on Deviantart and on Quotev, and then I have a Naruto story going on this website as well. Because of this, I suppose you could say that I'm going way out of my comfort zone by writing a fanfiction for Teen Titans. But ever since Teen Titans Go has come out, I've fallen completely in love with the original series again. I am so in love with Teen Titans original that I have had this story eating at me for months, and it simply won't leave me alone. What do you do when a story won't leave you alone? You start writing it of course!**_

 _ **Here is the first chapter to Part One of my first ever Teen Titans fanfiction, "Firelight". I've put a lot of work into developing the planet Dabnod as well as my OC, Damiana, so I hope you enjoy it. :)**_

* * *

 _Note: I created a cover for "Firelight" a while back and finally decided to use it. If you're interested in getting a closer look at it, (because part of Damiana has been cut off), I am FullMoonBloodbender on deviantart. You can search my gallery for the cover. I would just link it, but unfortunately this website does not allow links._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own the planet Dabnod, as well as the Dabnodian people._

* * *

 **Part I: Inception: Chapter One**

 _The Planet Dabnod_

Today is the most beautiful day that Damiana has seen in a long time. The sky is a mixture of blue violet and peachy orange with the occasional streak of soft rose mingling among the two other colors. The whole time the eleven-year-old sits with her pale legs dangling into the refreshing water of a small pond, her simple blue dress pulled up to her knees so she doesn't get the hem of it wet. After all the work her mother put into sewing this dress the last thing she wants is to ruin it. Then again, considering the purple stains coating the skirt due to hours spent frolicking through violet grasses and the singe marks resulting from the time spent practicing with her fire, the dress is already ruined. She couldn't help wearing it as much as she could over these past several months, though. This has been the most beautiful garment she has ever owned. The last thing she wanted to do was wear it only once.

Humming sweetly to herself, Damiana takes a handful of yellow, red, and orange flowers and braids them into her hair. The girl's small fingers work carefully as they twist each small plant into her thick blue tresses. Damiana smiles at the fact that her hair is currently blue. Part of the reason she braids flowers into her hair is so that she can watch it shift from royal blue, to light blue, to dazzling aquamarine like waves on an ocean from Earth. It isn't too often that her hair turns this color. Usually it is rose red or dazzling orange; seeing this kind of vast change is nice for once. The whole time she wonders if her eyes have changed color as well from their normally stable shade of soft pink.

Meanwhile the girl picks up another red flower and weaves it into her blue locks, continuing to hum as she does so. Technically Damiana is supposed to be inside of her family's stone cabin at the top of the hill doing her afternoon chores. With her mother working at the Palace as the Queen's personal maid and with her older brother, Saeran, in training as a squire, household work is usually left up to her. However, once she's done with her chores, Damiana curls up against the white trunk of a violet-leafed tree and spends the whole evening reading. She reads literature and fairy tales in every language from every planet she can.

She has read stories of loyal Kings and faithful Queens that lived on Dabnod millennia ago; the books being written in the ancient text. She has read stories of dragons and wizards from Azarath in languages that the majority of the Palace scribes can't even understand. Damiana has read countless books of fairy tales from Earth, those being written in tongues such as English, Spanish, German, and Chinese. By the way she remembers there were a few in other languages, but she isn't entirely sure. Once the girl was even able to get a hold of a book about an ancient warrior from Tamaran. The Tamaranean novel was a hard find with the current disagreement between their planets, but it was a lovely read nonetheless. Good thing she finished the book before Saeran got his hands on it and ripped it to shreds…

Sighing at the memory, Damiana drops the flower that was currently in her hand and looks down into the pond in a depressed manner. Her hair begins shifting from blue to and odd type of sickly green, but she doesn't even notice. All she does is gaze down at the water in an unbreakable trance as if it somehow holds all the answers.

 _"I don't get it,"_ says Damiana to herself. _"Mama and Saeran told me that the war would be over within a few months. Why has it been dragging on for so long?"_

Her sorrow growing deeper, Damiana lays back into the tall purple grasses as her mind goes to places that she rarely lets it visit. The young girl can remember the day it happened. She can remember it as clearly as if it were yesterday. Unfortunately for the planet of Dabnod, it wasn't yesterday. It wasn't a few short months ago, either. As of today, it happened two-and-a-half years ago.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

It was early in the morning. Mama hadn't yet left for her job at the Palace and Saeran wasn't yet so dedicated to his training to become a knight. Instead mama was inside the tiny kitchen of their small three room cabin making them breakfast. While they waited Damiana and a much happier Saeran, thirteen at the time, were outside by the pond picking flowers. One bunch was for their mother and another was for her to give to the Queen in gratitude for their mama's employment. They still had a while until she had to leave for the Palace and they wanted to make sure that they picked the most beautiful flowers they could find.

Damiana was a few feet away from Saeran, her sights set on an exceptionally pretty flower of red and gold. Being only eight years old at the time, she can remember how the grasses came up to her waist and how she had to shove through them in order to reach that single plant. Meanwhile, she called to her brother who was only a few feet behind her.

"Saeran!" she'd shouted happily. "Look at that one, Saeran! Queen Guayusa will love it!"

Her brother's shoulder-length ponytail was a shade of vibrant yellow, his eyes amber to match. The sight made Damiana joyful, knowing that her brother only looked like that when he was at his happiest. He pushed his way toward her through the violet grasses with his green tunic catching slightly, smiling the whole way.

"That's perfect, Damiana! You managed to find one in her favorite colors, too! Once she sees it she'll have to know how thoroughly we searched to find it!"

"Exactly!" Damiana replied. "That's why I'm so excited!"

Once that was said the two siblings took off full speed in the lovely flower's direction, determined to get the beautiful blossom for the one and only Queen Guayusa. Unfortunately, before they could reach it, the most unexpected thing imaginable happened. The sky, which was previously the morning colors of green and silver, lit up horrific shades of black and burnt orange. It didn't come in one solid color, but in cloud-like bursts. With each and every burst came loud thundering explosions. The sight was one so foreign to Damiana that all she could do was gawk at the sky in confusion. Saeran, on the other hand, knew exactly what it meant. She could tell because of the complete and absolute horror that consumed his voice.

"Damiana, forget the flowers. We need to get mama and take shelter somewhere."

Not just confused now, but also scared, Damiana turned to face him. When she saw that his hair turned pure black and his eyes charcoal gray in no more than three seconds, her fear turned from slight to extreme.

"Saeran, what's happening?" she'd asked him.

The moment the question was out he'd grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her up the hill. They moved as fast as their legs would carry them. A few minutes later he replied.

"Something _very_ bad. They've been warning us about this for months at the Palace."

"Warning you about what?" she'd asked in puzzlement. "What's going on?"

Before he could answer, a particularly loud explosion occurred. It was so thunderous that it shook the ground. Releasing a frightened yell, Damiana turned her face away from her elder sibling and looked at the sky. The whole time Saeran never relinquished his grip on her as they continued running. Upon seeing what was above them Damiana was certain that one of her hearts would fail her. Scattered across the black and orange expanse were the enormous battleships of the Queen of Dabnod. In between the ships were what Damiana at the time referred to as terrifying monsters; muscled flying people with orange-tinted skin and glowing green eyes. Many of them held sharpened weapons and were shooting green bolts out from their fingertips. Each and every one of them looked absolutely horrific. Even so, Damiana still recognized their species.

"Saeran, there are Tamaraneans everywhere! Why are there so many of them of them?! What are they doing here?!"

He replied to her sounding incredibly fearful. "We made an alliance with the Gordanians and now Tamaran is attacking Dabnod! I need to get you somewhere safe!"

Finally understanding how dire the situation was, Damiana tripled in speed as she ran up the hill. The whole time the explosions kept amplifying in volume and ferocity. Tamaranean battle cries filled the air along with sounds of starbolt fire. Not even ten seconds later the earsplitting creaking of crashing metal started filling the air around them. Several seconds later a thunderous bang would sound off and the ground would shake, telling Damiana's eight-year-old self that several of their ships were being brought down. By this time all she wanted to do was hide somewhere; anywhere.

By the time they got to the cabin the battle was in full scale. Every Dabnodian warrior in existence had taken to battleships and was in the air fighting. Those that didn't have ships were fighting from the ground using their elements. Some were shooting flames up at Tamaraneans while others were bringing them down with gigantic whips crafted from water. Then there were those who were floating on boulders and others using the gift of air to take to the skies with the invaders, doing everything they could to stop them. Ships were crashing, people were falling, and painful wails echoed through her ears. As a backdrop, the sky grew increasingly dark due to larger explosions and the buildup of smoke. There were even little fires started on the ground due to excessive use of elements and crashing battleship parts.

"Damiana! Saeran!"

The girl whipped around at the sound of her mother's voice. The moment she looked at the woman her heart froze with dread. Her mother whose long beautiful hair was usually rosy red and her eyes a lovely shade of emerald green had deep black hair and charcoal gray eyes just like Saeran. Thought Damiana didn't bother trying to look at herself, she was positively certain that her features looked the same. Relieved by the sight of her mother standing in their cabin's doorway, Damiana grabbed her brother's arm and tried to drag them both toward her.

"Saeran, let's get inside!" she exclaimed. "We need to go in the house where it's safe!"

Saeran did go with her, but not in the way she expected. Instead of following her and mama inside the cabin and closing the door behind them, he shoved her and their mother in the house alone. The whole time he never followed them. He simply reached around the corner and started grabbing at a set of pegs. On the pegs were two massive canteens filled to the brim with water; canteens that Saeran always keeps there in case of emergencies. Taking hold of them, he threw them over his body in a hasty fashion so that they were crossing over his chest. Meanwhile he spoke to them with a firm, commanding, tone.

"Mama, Damiana, bolt the doors shut and go down to the cellar. Once you're there, don't come out until you are _absolutely sure_ it's safe. I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. The other warriors need me."

Damiana felt her eyes go wide at his statement. "Saeran, what are you doing?! You can't go fight the Tamaraneans! It isn't safe!"

She didn't know why and she probably never will, but in that instant Saeran's eyes turned from charcoal gray to a shade of pale blue. Kneeling down beside her, he put a hand on each shoulder and gave her a tender smile. It was a smile that only Saeran understands and that only Saeran can give.

"Going into battle is never something that's safe. In the end, safe doesn't matter. What matters is doing everything I can to protect my home."

With that he wrapped Damiana into a tight hug. Once it ended he stood up and gave the same hug to their mother. Damiana will never forget the tears mama had in her eyes as she returned her son's embrace. Then, before either of them could protest, Saeran tightened the straps of his canteens and ran off. Damiana didn't even go inside as he had instructed. All she could do is stand in the doorway and watch him run into the heat of the battle with salty liquid starting to emerge from her tear ducts. Even as mama fought to get her in the house, Damiana didn't want to move. All she wanted to do was run out there and bring Saeran inside where he wouldn't get hurt. As she watched, the girl shouted to the top of her lungs.

"Saeran, come back! Please don't go out there, Saeran! **Saeran**!"

Eventually her mother had to pick her up and forcibly drag her inside the house. Even so, mama wasn't in any better shape than Damiana. As she bolted the door shut she too had tears in her eyes. The explosions outside kept growing louder and more volatile, forcing the two females to flee to the cellar. Once they were down there amongst crates and boxes they didn't feel any safer. All Damiana and mama did was sit there curled up in each other's arms, praying that Saeran would make it back to them safely once this horrific battle with the Tamaraneans came to an end. As they prayed all they could hear were the explosions growing louder and screams of various falling warriors. The horror didn't end for six straight hours.

 ** _*End Flashback*_**

At some point during the memory Damiana broke her gaze with the pond and laid down in the grass. Now she stares at the sky blankly, remembering how relieved she and mama had been when Saeran came out of the battle completely unscathed. Much of Dabnod was ravaged, many buildings needed repairs, and horror swept over the planet after finding out that this was only the first of many battles with Tamaran, but still they were relieved. Saeran was safe, he wasn't hurt, and that's all that mattered. Somehow he hasn't had to go into battle since that fateful day either. Though, he has spent most of his time training and perfecting using his gift for water since then.

Sighing, Damiana folds her arms up under her head. Of course, even though the planet seems safe right now, one thing has become clear to her and to all of Dabnod. No matter how much reading or work she does to try and forget about it, this lone fact is always at the back of her mind nagging her.

The war with Tamaran isn't over; the Tamaraneans are fierce. This war won't be over until Dabnod invades Tamaran or until the Tamaraneans comes back for one last attack.

* * *

Later

It's the middle of the night, but Damiana isn't asleep. She should have crawled under the covers and nodded off hours ago, but it never happened. Instead she sits in the middle of the bed cross-legged with a large book open in her lap. It is an Earth book written in the English language filled with many different children's stories. Damiana has been up all night reading in fascination.

One tale was about a girl who was a servant to her step mother and two horrible step sisters. While the story made her upset at first, Damiana was happy when the girl married the Prince at the end because he found the slipper she'd lost. Then there was another story about a Princess that pricked her finger on a spinning wheel who could only be woken up by a kiss. That story was also quite enjoyable, as was another tale she read about a girl who lived trapped in a tower with long flowing hair.

Right now Damiana is currently on the fourth story. It is one about a Princess who is being hunted by an evil Queen who is also her stepmother, and is forced to live in a cabin with seven tiny men. It is getting to the most exciting part of the plot, the evil Queen wearing a disguise as she gets ready to make a murder attempt on her stepdaughter. The Queen is dressed as an old woman and is approaching the girl with some kind of poisonous fruit she'd concocted. So stooped is Damiana in the tale that she nearly misses the sound of firm knocking on her bedroom door. Lucky for her it is only _almost_.

The eleven-year-old leaps off of her bed and the Earth book hits the ground with a thud, the girl nearly being scared out of her wits by the frantic banging. With her mind still on the story, she finds herself afraid that it could be the evil Queen come to kill her with poisoned fruit. However, when she hears the frightened voice of her older brother, Damiana's mind is brought back to reality.

"Damiana, it's Saeran. I know you're awake in there, so hurry up and get dressed. We need to leave for the Palace. _Now._ "

The fear in Saeran's voice causes the girl to grow anxious. Even so, she doesn't go over to the door and open it. Rather she squats down to recover her book as she shouts to him in response. The whole time she's looking in the door's direction wide-eyed.

"Saeran, what's going on? Please tell me that this is some sort of drill…"

She hears as the sixteen-year-old gives a weighted sigh from the door's other side. "Are you clothed?" he asks a second later.

Arching her brow, Damiana looks down at herself. The moment she does so she realizes that she never even changed into her pajamas. She still wears blue daytime dress, purple grass stains and all. Rather than going in-depth with the explanation, the answer she gives is plain.

"Yes. You can come in."

He opens the door without a word. Once he steps inside of her tiny room she sees as his hair gleams black and his eyes gray in the soft light of her reading lamp. For a moment his hair gets a streak of Earth forest green and his eyes go emerald as he looks around his baby sister's room, shocked to see her bed still made and to see her in the same dress as yesterday. However, the streaks of color quickly fade back to black and gray once he sets eyes on her face. As Saeran looks at her, Damiana looks right back at him.

Her elder sibling has gotten so tall and so muscular over the years. Even when he's in his everyday clothes Damiana has begun to notice that he's starting to look more and more like one of Queen Guayusa's knights. With the way he's dressed right now, his knight-like features are accentuated even further. Saeran doesn't wear pajamas neither does he wear his everyday clothes. Instead he is dressed in his full green tunic and silver armor with the Dabnodian crest etched into his breastplate. Not only that, but he wields a sword along with two over-sized canteens strapped across his chest. The sight instantly makes Damiana uneasy, as she has only seen Saeran dressed in his full armor a handful of times; each time was a situation of crisis.

In a full-length mirror off to the side of the room, Damiana sees as her own features start turning black and gray. She doesn't know what color they were before. All she knows is that now they're the colors representing dread and horror.

"You're wearing your armor," she states simply. "This isn't a drill, is it?"

Saeran doesn't respond verbally. He walks over to his sister and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. Meanwhile he gestures to the window behind her with a frown. Neither of them speaks once he does this. Instead they turn off Damiana's reading lamp and open the black shade that was blocking the window off. Once the outside world is in view one of Damiana's hearts sinks in a mixture of horror, anxiety, and sorrow. Outside covering the remote horizon are black and burnt orange cloud-like bursts like she'd seen two-and-a-half years ago. Although it's barely audible, she also hears echoing **_booms_** way off in the distance. Also on the horizon are large dots in the shapes of ships. Even from this distance, due to their odd sizes and shapes, Damiana can tell that they aren't Dabnodian ships.

"It's more visible from my window," says Saeran at last. "The Tamaraneans are back, and this time they brought friends."

Her face paling and eyes nearly turning black, Damiana asks a much needed question. "How many friends?"

"I'm not sure, but I want you and mama in the confines of the Palace by the time I find out. Queen Guayusa's Palace is the most secure stronghold on Dabnod. You will be much safer there than in the cellar."

Damiana turns away from the window in order to face Saeran. She feels fear running heavily through her veins and her stomach is starting to turn, but still she manages a nod.

"Okay, Saeran," she replies. "Just let me change my dress while you wake up mama. I'll be right out."

Her older brother gives a solemn nod in response. "Make it quick. We don't have any time to waste."

That being said, Saeran exits the room and shuts the door behind him. The moment he's gone she does as he's asked, changing her clothes as quickly as she can. Once the girl is changed she is ready to run from the room to their cabin's entrance where mama and Saeran will most likely be waiting for her. However, before she has a chance leave her bedroom, the bookshelf next to her bed catches her eye. For some reason Damiana doesn't continue toward the door right away once the shelf is in sight. Instead she sprints over to it and grabs three books before fleeing the room.

Oddly enough, the books she grabs aren't from Earth, Azarath, or from any other planet. The books are native to Dabnod and are written in the beautiful script of the Dabnodian language. Damiana decided to take them for safe keeping, just in case she never has another chance to hold something from her home this close to her.

* * *

Though she hasn't been to the Palace as often as mama and Saeran, Damiana has still walked these drafty hallways quite a lot in her young life. She has probably been inside the Palace more than the majority of people on Dabnod. When she's here everything normally appears sparkling and regal. There are always knights-in-training battling in the courtyard, scribes scurrying up and down corridors carrying stacks of books, courtiers roaming around with their attendants. Sometimes Damiana has even had the pleasure of encountering Queen Guayusa. Really, right now happens to be one of those times when the Queen is present. However, the Palace doesn't appear regal at this moment. Not in the least.

The enormous courtyard along with all of the surrounding balconies are full to bursting. The knights, scribes, and courtiers are still here, but mostly the area is filled with average Dabnodian civilians. Usually when Dabnodians are gathered together there is an endless sea of hair various shades of oranges, yellows, and reds, mostly due to some sort of celebration. Of course, right now this isn't the case. As Damiana peeks over the edge of the balcony from behind the people in front of her, she sees various shades of black and dark gray. Even the elderly who's hair doesn't tend to color as brightly as it used to, has hair that turns deep black. Heart sinking at the sight, Damiana switches her gaze to her brother who stands with protective hands on hers and their mother's shoulders.

"This invasion is worse than the others, isn't it Saeran?" the girl inquires knowingly. "I've never seen this many people look so worried before."

Saeran gives a deep sigh at his little sister's question. "I'm not going to lie to you, Damiana. The situation we're in is dire, but we won't know how to handle it until Queen Guayusa explains."

Damiana nibbles her lower lip fitfully before giving a single nod. As she does so an echoing explosion is heard off in the distance followed by several more explosions afterward. Then the deafening sound of crashing metal sounds off. This only serves to cause the crowds in the balconies and courtyards to mutter in panic.

"This is bad," says a man somewhere behind her. "We should have made plans to invade Tamaran months ago. Then maybe this wouldn't be happening!"

"Invade Tamaran? Heck, we shouldn't have made an alliance with the Gordanians in the first place! If we hadn't teamed up with their enemies, then Tamaran would still be leaving Dabnod alone!"

A third person adds in, "A Gordanian alliance? Seriously? What was Queen Guayusa thinking?! Does that woman have any idea what the heck she's doing?!"

For a moment Damiana thinks that the enormous room is going to stay like this forever. A mess of terror, blame, and bone-chilling panic all coming out in apprehensive muttering. It is only a few seconds later that these thoughts are proven incorrect. Queen Guayusa, who had been off in one of the room's remote corners speaking with her advisers and the General, finally steps up onto a large stone platform. Like every other time Damiana has seen her, the Queen looks tall, regal, and elegant. Only, much like Saeran, the Dabnodian leader looks very different as well.

When Damiana has seen her in the past the Queen has always been dressed in long, silky, gowns that are sleeveless and form-fitting. According to what mama told her, they are long and silky to accentuate her beauty but also sleeveless and form-fitting to show off her strong Dabnodian build. After Damiana learned that she wanted a dress exactly like it so that she might look like the Queen; thus, the reason the girl had been so attached to her stained blue dress. Now, however, Queen Guayusa isn't adorned by a gown at all. Instead she is dressed from head-to-toe in silver and green armor with the Dabnodian crest etched into the breastplate. Not only that, but for the first time in ages she doesn't wear her crown.

The only other difference besides these things would be her hair and eyes. Normally Queen Guayusa has hair that is orange with streaks of gold and has bright golden eyes. Right now her long curly hair is black with streaks of extremely dark purple, and her eyes are the shade of pure soot. Based on this it is obvious to Damiana that she is just as terrified as the rest of them. Only, because of the streaks of purple, she is even more so. Yet she still somehow manages to stand tall, her posture as elegant and powerful as ever. What Damiana wouldn't give to look so marvelous and in control in a time of such crisis. When she speaks, Queen Guayusa's voice doesn't give off the slightest hint of fear.

"My fellow Dabnodians," she says to the top of her voice, "we are experiencing a dire time of crisis. Outside these Palace walls is an invasion force larger than Dabnod has seen in centuries. Tonight's battle is not at all like the mere skirmishes we have experienced over the past couple years; it isn't about showing Tamaran our power or bringing honor to Dabnod. No. This battle is a fight for the very existence of the Dabnodian people. Tonight will determine the outcome of this war. Tonight we could win this war and rebuild an even stronger civilization out of the previous Dabnod's ashes. Or we could lose this war and our entire planet."

It is here that Guayusa pauses. For a moment Damiana is expecting people in the crowd to get angry and to shout at their beloved Queen. However, to the eleven-year-old's astonishment, no shouting happens. Instead everyone stands as still as statues, the air heavy with foreboding. Even their strong ruler appears downtrodden. It takes a moment or two, but at last Guayusa continues.

"I myself don't like to think about losing Dabnod, so I know that nobody else likes to think about it. Dabnod is the place we call home. It's the home of our ancestors and of our proud history. Even so, the worst case scenario still stands. Tamaran isn't invading merely to frighten us. They are here to wipe Dabnod out of existence and to exterminate every last person on the planet. It is because of this that I want to take measures starting now."

After another moment of hesitation Queen Guayusa continues. When she does, she gives a command. It's the very command Damiana knows that Saeran has been waiting for. She can tell just by the change in his stance that her older brother is ready to jump into action.

Sighing, she says, "To every one of my knights, squires, and pages, you know the procedure. It is time to start the evacuation."

* * *

Damiana has never felt both of her hearts beat so fast at once. Neither has she ever had to run this quickly. To her's and every other Dabnodian's disappointment, Queen Guayusa hadn't been exaggerating in the slightest. No more than ten minutes after her speech the explosions started coming closer, as did the ships of the foreign invaders. Whoever Tamaran has paired up with is very strong, because all it took was an instant for them to knock down the Palace's strong walls. With that, Tamaraneans started pouring inside the Palace alongside strange beings the colors of green and blue. Under other circumstances Damiana would have taken the time to observe them more closely, but this time she didn't. Instead she ran with all of her might. In fact, she still does.

The small eleven-year-old sprints down stairs and through hallways, the sounds of screams and starbolt fire coming from the floors above. The rumbling of earth, whooshing of air, thundering of splashes, and burning of fire comes as well, letting Damiana know that people are using their elements to the best of their abilities. Suddenly numerous terrified shrieks sound off. A few seconds later the shrieks are followed by a crash so thunderous that it causes the ground to shake. Horrified that she won't keep her footing, Damiana holds tightly to the railing of the staircase. The bottom of the stairs is a long way down and the last thing she wants is to fall. Meanwhile, Saeran shouts from behind her.

"Damiana, keep moving! We're almost there!"

Opening her mouth, she prepares to respond. However, before she can, a Tamaranean man with glowing green eyes and frighteningly large muscles appears a few steps below them. Yelling Tamaranean words in a gruff war cry, words that Damiana translates as _"Your kind will die"_ , he flies up the stairs and begins throwing starbolts. The girl can sense Saeran getting ready to spear the foreign invader with an icy spike. Of course, he never gets the chance. Before the Tamaranean man has a chance to blink, let alone strike her, Damiana conjures a large wall made out of fire. Her eyes the color of burning embers and long hair lighting up like flames, she shoves the wall in the purple-clad alien's direction. The moment it touches him he disintegrates on contact without as much as a plea for mercy.

Extinguishing the flaming wall, Damiana turns to face Saeran whose eyes and hair are green with surprise. "D-Damiana…" he stutters.

"There's no time to explain, Saeran," says the girl. "We have to get out of here and find mama before we run into another one!"

Damiana begins sprinting down the stairs once more. However, before she can get too far, Saeran stops her. When he speaks, his words are more painful than any starbolt would have been.

"No, Damiana! There isn't time to go back for mama! We have to get you evacuated right now!"

Stopping in her tracks, the girl turns around once more. "What?! You can't evacuate me! Not without mama and not without you!"

Running a hand through his black hair, the teen sighs. "Damiana, I'm one of the Queen's squires. I'm not allowed to leave. I have to help people evacuate and then I have to stay behind and fight. As for mama, she made only a single request before we left the house and I intend to honor it."

Eyes widening fearfully, she asks, "What kind of request did mama make?"

Stepping forward, Saeran grabs his sister by the wrist and begins pulling her down the stairs in a forced sprint. While doing so, he replies. "Mama told me, no matter what, to keep you safe. She said that if we got separated not to look for her. The only thing that matters to mama is getting you on one of the space pods and off of Dabnod."

"What?! But I can't leave Dabnod! Not without you and mama!" Damiana protests loudly. "Even then I still wouldn't want to leave Dabnod for another planet! I want to stay here!"

Saeran doesn't slow his pace in the slightest. Rather, he quickens his sprint to twice its original speed. Coming to the bottom of the staircase, the sixteen-year-old makes a sharp turn down a deserted hallway and continues running. The whole time he shouts at his sister.

"Damiana, you can't stay here! If you stay you could get destroyed with the rest of the planet!"

Welling up with tears, Damiana looks at her brother. "You don't get it, Saeran. I don't care if I get destroyed! I can't leave Dabnod and I can't leave you and mama. You're my family and Dabnod's my home. I'd rather be destroyed with Dabnod than live on another planet without you."

Inhaling sharply, Saeran turns down yet another hallway and, at last, into a small room. Upon entering the room both of Damiana's hearts sink. Lining three out of the four walls are small doors crafted from sturdy metal. The moment she sees them she knows exactly what they lead to; they lead to single passenger space pods. The lights above most of them are red rather than green, letting Damiana and Saeran both know that most of them have already been taken. When Saeran tightens his grip on her wrist and drags her toward a door with a green light her hearts sink further.

"Saeran!" Damiana shouts loudly. "Saeran, what are you doing?! Don't put me in there! Please!"

The boy doesn't listen. Rather, he uses his free hand to punch in a code on the keypad and then to shove open the door. Based on the dour look on his face, it's obvious to Damiana that she and her older brother are about to part ways. Before shoving her in, however, he says one final thing. Gazing down at the eleven-year-old, Saeran's eyes and hair shift to blue streaked with black.

"Damiana, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I don't think that Dabnod is going to make it. If I let you stay here knowing that everything will be destroyed, I could never forgive myself."

With that being said, Saeran scoops Damiana up and shoves her into the small vessel. Damiana would like to protest; she would like to get out of this pod and help fight the Tamaraneans; she would like to find mama. Yet, she doesn't. Instead, all she does is watch helplessly as Saeran closes the door behind her. Saeran looks at her through the ship's small window, eyes an odd mixture between the colors blue and dark gray. The color alone completely unnerves Damiana, never having seen it on Saeran before. The only thing that unnerves her further is how his eyes well up with tears as he pulls a small black lever and pushes a red button. Knowing what's about to happen, Damiana screams.

"No! Saeran, don't! Please don't do this to me, Saeran! **Saeran**!"

The girl bangs on the window as hard as she can, but it's no use. Three seconds pass and beeping sounds off from a speaker inside of her pod, telling her that she needs to fasten herself in. Then, a moment after that, she hears the sound of the engine roaring to life as the tiny single-person ship prepares to shoot up the hatch, out of Palace, and away from Dabnod. Even so, this doesn't force Damiana to cease her screaming. If anything, she bangs and screams all the more. She even shoots streams of fire at the window using her fingertips. Sadly, nothing breaks, cracks, or even fractures.

"No! Let me out of this thing! I'm not leaving you and mama! I'm not leaving Dabnod! Please don't make me leave, Saeran! I don't know what to do without you!"

Saeran never looks away from his baby sister. His eyes remain fixed on her the whole time, tears streaming down his face. Damiana doesn't notice, but tears trail down her cheeks as well. Taking a gasping breath, her older brother gives a small wave. Though she can't hear him, Damiana can tell that he speaks due to the fact that his lips are moving. Of course, it doesn't matter if she can't hear him. Even with her tears and her panic, the girl can read his lips perfectly.

 _"Goodbye, Damiana. I love you."_

Somehow those simple words cause Damiana to go limp. Pressing her arms and her forehead against the glass, she sobs bitterly. Meanwhile, the girl replies to her brother's last words to her as loudly as she can manage.

"I love you too, Saeran! If you find mama, give her a hug and a kiss for me! Tell her I love her!"

It is then that Damiana discovers she'd said the words just in time. Not even a second later the space pod is pulled backwards by about three feet and is then propelled up a long vertical shaft. Once this happens Damiana doesn't feel her body getting roughly flung against the ship's metal wall. She doesn't notice how the red glow of the ship's control panel is the only thing giving her light. When the space pod exits the shaft she doesn't even notice the orange and black sky or the Tamaranean warriors that shoot starbolts at her tiny vessel as it rushes to break free from the atmosphere. All she does is curl into a tight ball against the cold metal ground while crying sorrowful, pain-filled, tears.

* * *

Four Hours Later

Damiana doesn't know how long it took, but she eventually stood up from the floor and strapped herself into her seat. Honestly, she doesn't want to float through space in this tiny ship and doesn't want to continue getting farther away from Dabnod. If she could, she would return to the planet right now and stay there; even if it meant being killed by the Tamaraneans or their allies. Of course, Damiana knows that this is quite impossible. Through the pressing of many buttons, it has been learned that the ship is set on autopilot and cannot be reprogrammed without extensive technical knowledge. Also, she learned that the space pod will do one of two things depending on what happens to Dabnod.

If Queen Guayusa and her knights win against the Tamaraneans then her ship will go back to Dabnod along with all of the others. When that happens she can find mama and Saeran, help rebuild, possibly become a Palace scribe, and live happily ever after just like in the fairy tale book she was reading. However, if something happens where the Dabnodians loss the war and the planet parishes, then the ship's computer program will select a planet and take her there. If that happens she will be forced to live on an alien world all by herself without a family and could very well be miserable for the remainder of her days. Of course, if she's living by herself without a home or a family, the remainder of her days might not be very long.

Taking in a deep breath, Damiana does her best to stay calm. Most likely the latter option won't happen. This is Queen Guayusa and her army of powerful Dabnodian knights. Not to mention there are a lot of strong elemental wielders among Dabnodian civilians too. Most likely Dabnod will be fine and Damiana will get to return home in no more than a day. Running a hand through currently black and purple tresses, the girl begins using her other hand to dig around inside a medium-sized bag she brought with her. In this bag are basic things her mother hastily threw in, such as nonperishable food, water, and two changes of clothes. However, buried at the bottom, there are a few things that Damiana stuffed in there by herself. These things would be the three books she grabbed out of her room; books written in the Dabnodian language containing stories native to her planet.

It takes some searching, but at last Damiana finds what she's looking for. Giving the smallest of grins, she pulls out a hardcover book with a green and silver cover. At first Damiana's intent was to read the book. If not read it, then she was at least going to flip through and look at the pictures. There are pictures of fields with tall purple grasses; pictures of endless orange oceans meeting purple and green skies; pictures of quaint villages built out of rose colored stone and black obsidian. Wherever a place exists on Dabnod, this book has a picture that goes with it. The very reason Damiana grabbed this book was because in case the Tamaraneans destroy these places she will always be able to look at them.

Yet, for some reason, the girl doesn't open the book. Instead she holds it tightly to her chest and looks out the ship's window. Earlier when she gazed out into space she was able to see other pods floating alongside hers as well as the massive orange and purple orb known as Dabnod. If she looked close enough at the planet she was able to see cloud-like masses the colors of black and burnt orange. Right now, however, the sight is very different. Dabnod, which looked like a massive orb just a few hours ago, isn't any larger than a golf ball. Of course, besides Dabnod, Damiana doesn't see anything except stars and thick never-ending blackness. She can't even see other space pods anymore. Terrified at how far away she's drifting, Damiana prays to a random deity that might be listening.

"If there's someone out there who can hear me , please let me be okay. More than anything I want to go back to Dabnod, but if I can't please let me get through it somehow. I pray that Saeran didn't save my life for nothing." It takes a long time, but at last she adds, "Also, if it's not too much trouble, please keep mama and Saeran safe too. Whether they're on the planet or off the planet, please keep them safe."

With that being said, the small-framed eleven-year-old curls her legs under her and sits in silence. The whole time she continues sitting in her seat and staring out the window. She has no idea how long she stares at the purple and orange orb that was her birth place. All Damiana knows is that in the time she watches it, Dabnod shrinks from the size of a golf ball to the size of a large marble. She's so far away at this point that the orange and purple blend together into a single color. Biting her lower lip, she whispers to herself for comfort.

"Dabnod's going to be okay. Queen Guayusa is going to win."

For twenty minutes straight she repeats these words like a mantra. Somehow, even though Damiana is seventy-percent sure that she's lying to herself, it manages to reassure her. Of course, a few seconds later, the words aren't comforting in the least. Even if she did utter her mantra it would only make her cry or pass out from shock.

 **BOOM!**

All of the sudden, without the slightest bit of warning, the orange and purple marble-sized orb explodes into a mass of black, bright yellow, and burnt orange. The explosion is one so massive that it is easily three times the size of the planet itself. Upon closer observation, it could possibly quadruple Dabnod's size. Damiana would know for sure, but she doesn't get the chance to observe. Approximately ten seconds after the explosion her tiny space pod is sent reeling. It tosses and turns so quickly that she drops her book and braces herself against the edges of her seat for safety. Even with as quickly as the pod is moving, Damiana doesn't notice the spinning. She is in a state of shock and disbelief.

"No," the girl whispers aloud. "That didn't happen. That did not just happen. Dabnod is fine. It must have been a star… A meteorite… Or maybe one of Dabnod's moons…"

The girl tries to keep herself in a state of denial. She truly does. However, when the space pod's engine roars to life and the vessel stops its quick turning, denial becomes harder. A moment or two later the window transforms into a type of screen and denial becomes impossible. In bold Dabnodian letters, the words **_"Home Planet Annihilated"_** appear. Once this happens the sound of a robotic voice comes over a speaker. What it says causes Damiana's eyes to water with fresh tears.

"Your home planet, the planet of Dabnod, has been annihilated. The search for a new home planet is now commencing."

With that the words vanish from the screen, pictures of rapidly-changing planets taking its place. As she watches the screen, Damiana feels herself sobbing for the second time in one day. Even so, she still watches the screen. When the changing of images stops, it happens on a small green and blue planet. Honestly, Damiana is surprised by the size of it. It's only about half the size of Dabnod. When the planet lights up red and the voice comes back over the speakers, Damiana knows that this little planet is where this pod is going to forcibly take her.

"A new planet has been located. We are now setting in course for planet Earth."

Damiana stares blankly at the blue and green planet through her gray tear-stained eyes. Earth. She recognizes the name. Speaking several Earth languages and having read many books from there, she is actually very familiar. Quite honestly, she should be happy that the space pod is dragging her to a place that she knows well. Yet, Damiana isn't happy at all. Instead, the girl has never felt more miserable and more helpless in her entire life.

Speaking in between sobs, she voices her worries aloud. "You're all alone now, Damiana. There's no mama and there's no Saeran. You're going to be all by yourself on an alien planet."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, folks, that was the first chapter. Again, Teen Titans is very different from what I normally write, but nonetheless, I can't wait to get deeper into this story! It will definitely be a long and complex story, but still the very idea of writing it excites me! Teen Titans forever! XD**_

 _ **Until my next update.**_

 _ **Forever and always,**_

 ** _OCQ_**


	2. Part I: Inception: Chapter Two

_**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter of my FIRST EVER Teen Titans fanfiction, Firelight! Again, I am SO excited for this story! Never have I ever written anything like this, so it's definitely something new! :)**_

 _ **Also, just so you know, this story isn't just about the Titans East. The Titans West are ABSOLUTELY going to be getting involved. For this story I wanted to bring both teams and Damiana together to fight against the story's main villain, and I might even bring in some of the Justice League heroes like Superman and Green Arrow. So, don't worry. More heroes than just the Titans East are going to be getting involved. Just to give you a heads up, more is going to happen in this story than you can even imagine. Thus, why I've split it into parts.**_

 _ **Well, that's enough useless prattling from me. Let the second chapter of part one begin! :D**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. (The Dabnodian race, on the other hand, is completely mine. So don't steal it!)_

* * *

 **Part I: Inception: Chapter Two**

Steel City, USA

Five Years Later

On a dirty street in the rundown part of town located on a dark corner is a little café. In this café sitting in the most shadowy part of the room is a girl. Due to her spot hidden in a booth nobody sees her, but even if they did they would simply pass her by. Wearing faded blue jeans with holes torn in various places and a dark blue sweatshirt with one too many stains, she seems like nothing more than another lowlife bum. Of course, this doesn't bother the girl any. If she truly wanted attention, all she would have to do is put down the large hood that conceals the majority of her face.

Underneath the hood, the girl's face appears to be around sixteen years old. Even at sixteen the girl has a type of beauty that almost seems unearthly. Her skin, which is neither too tanned nor to pale, has an odd type of color to it. If one observed her closely, they might say that it almost has a golden cast. Along with that she has full lips the color of roses, a small nose, and a perfect heart-shaped face. Her eyes, which are large and lovely, are a dazzling shade of emerald green. Then she has lengthy hair that hangs in long golden-brown curls. Strangely, when people look at her from an unbearably close distance, they can almost see the shades of green changing and streaks of odd colors occasionally appearing in her hair.

Of course, right now, nobody sees any of this and the girl doesn't see any of them. All of her focus is on a blue spiral notebook and on a slice of cherry pie. The led of her plain yellow pencil is worn down as is the eraser, but still she writes. While writing, she shoves a chunk of pie into her mouth and chews it hungrily. There isn't a whole lot on the blue-lined pages, but what is written is still good nonetheless:

 _"The woman walked down every alleyway and sauntered down every street.  
She peeked around corners and inside dusty windows, hoping one day they might meet.  
The familiar ruffling of a tunic, or of laughter, in the breeze; anything would do.  
As long as there was the smallest chance of seeing someone she once knew.  
Whether they appeared as flesh or phantom, it did not matter.  
As long as she might, one last time, feel the love behind their chatter…"_

Swallowing the bite of pie, the girl gives a halfhearted shrug while staring down at her notebook. She whispers her thoughts aloud while pondering the next line.

"It's not much, but it's a start. I just hope that people don't find this one depressing…"

"Don't talk that way, Leila. Depressing or not, your poems are always beautiful."

So stooped was the girl in her poetry writing that she never heard the gentle patter of footsteps approaching the booth. Looking up, she sees exactly the person she expected. A young woman no older than twenty-one with pale blonde hair pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. The woman is adorned by a blue waitress uniform the same crystal blue color as her eyes. She is a tiny-framed woman with an innocent and youthful face, probably making her appear younger than she is in reality. Happy at the sight of her, the girl gives a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Darcy. I certainly hope you mean that. This poem is for next week's poetry reading."

Eyes lighting up, Darcy beams. "Really? That's fantastic! I've been wondering when you'd recite another one! You have no idea the number of poetry night regulars we've gotten since then!"

Stabbing at another chunk of the pie, the teen can't help but smirk. "Actually, I know the exact numbers. You've told me at least thirty times, and that's today alone."

The waitress returns her smirk. "Oh, tee hee. If it isn't Leila Johnson, the Queen of sarcasm."

"Sorry," the sixteen-year-old apologizes. "I just think that you're giving me too much credit is all. This doesn't just apply to poetry night, either."

Darcy waves a hand dismissively, completely ignoring her protests. "Nonsense. It's only since we've hired you for live music that we've gotten more customers, and only since you've been reading your poems that more people attend poetry night. In the end, credit is due where credit is due."

A brown lock falling out from inside her hood, the girl twirls it around an index finger awkwardly. "Yeah, I know…" she says hesitantly. "Just don't make a fuss over me, okay? I'm just doing my job and enjoying my hobbies."

Ruffling the hair under her hood in a sisterly manner, Darcy rolls her eyes. "Alright, fine. If you insist, I'll allow you to be modest. As long as you don't quit showing up for work."

It is here that the teenager's smile morphs into a miniscule frown. Not a frown of anger or sadness, but one that seems to hold a dark secret. The expression may be nearly invisible, but it nevertheless exists.

"I'm not quitting anytime soon, Darcy. Believe me. I couldn't even if I wanted to." Pausing, she adds, "I'll be here tonight at eight. An hour early just like you asked."

The young woman grins widely. "Good. I'll be looking forward to it."

With that said, Darcy turns in preparation to leave. Before she does, however, her blue eyes skim the girl over carefully. A moment later she raises a surprised brow.

"By the way, Leila, I love the purple streaks you put in your hair! You look like a rock star!"

Once the words are out, the woman finally walks away. It's a good thing she does, too, because otherwise she would have seen the purple streaks shift to bright green. Releasing a frightened gasp, the girl tucks every solitary piece of hair under her hood with precision. A few minutes later, when she's certain the strands are covered, she flips to a page in the notebook that contains a shopping list. In all capitals in the top margin, both underlined and circled, she writes _"hair dye"_.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"I don't understand why we're doing this, Bee. Wherever this guy's at, he's probably long gone by now. We're not going to catch him."

Speedy stands in a dark alleyway, his Titan communicator in one hand and his bow gripped in the other. He's been wandering through this seedy part of town for the past half hour, hoping to find a man with a blue and black mask and a sack of money. Unfortunately, he hasn't seen anything of the sort. The only things loitering around this side of town in the growing dusk are bearded hobos sleeping in dumpsters and pimps smoking joints on street corners. Knowing that their man probably isn't here, Speedy contacted their overbearing leader. Of course, as he expected, she is far from happy.

Brown eyes narrowed into a glare, Bumblebee scolds him through the device. "Listen to me, Speedy! The rest of us are working just as hard as you are, so don't think I'm letting you get off easy! This guy robbed two jewelry stores and three banks in one week, and the city's depending on us to catch him! So the next time you check in, it'd better be because you're done searching that part of town or because you found him and need backup! Understand?!"

Irritated, the redhead gives a sigh. "Alright, fine. I'll finish searching the area, but if I don't find him I'm heading back to the Tower. I'm not wasting my energy looking for someone I'll never find."

Bee rolls her eyes. "Fine. Just finish your share of the searching and report back."

"Will do."

With that, Speedy shuts his communicator before the woman can say anything more. The whole time he can't stop himself from feeling excessively annoyed. Not just at Bee, but at the masked criminal they're after. He doesn't like to admit it, but this has to be one of the hardest villains the Titans East has faced in a long time. With the kind of powers the guy possess, capturing him is nearly impossible. As a matter of fact, just fighting him is far from easy. Shoving the communicator back in his pocket, the redheaded Titan grumbles to himself.

"Well, I guess I'd better keep looking. It's not like it'll do any good, though. Even if I do find him, it's not like the other Titans are going to get here in time to help me catch him."

* * *

The curtains are pulled, the lights are off, and the motel room door is bolted shut. Normally at this time Damiana would be eating a peanut butter sandwich in front of the TV watching the evening news. Instead she stands inside the bathroom observing the hair which she thoroughly colored in panic. Most of the sixteen-year-olds on this planet don't live quite like she does. They don't have to work themselves to death just to afford a vermin-infested motel room, they don't have to go out of their way to avoid actual jobs because they lack a social security number, and a quarter of their monthly income doesn't go out on colored contact lenses and hair dye. Now that Damiana thinks about it, humans in general don't have half the problems she has. Such as explaining to the owner of the motel why there's a scorch mark on the bathroom floor where she tried killing a rat…

Spotting the reflection of the charred tile in the mirror above the sink, Damiana sighs. How on earth she's going to explain it to Mr. Peterson she hasn't a clue. Shifting her gaze back to herself, the young alien stares at her newly colored tresses. This morning she'd had the slightest hunch that the dye was starting to wear off, but her highest hopes had been that it would hold out for a few more days. The highest quality hair dye on the market and it still doesn't last for more than two and a half weeks. It used to last for four, but recently it hasn't been doing the job quite as well. It's incredibly frustrating to say the least.

Running a hand over wet and completely brown tresses, the girl whispers to herself in her native tongue. "Relax, Damiana. Your hair is fine now. Nobody saw besides Darcy, and nobody ever will see." Stepping out of the bathroom and into the dwelling's main section, she switches to English. "I need something to eat before I leave. I'm starving!"

Damiana flips on an old and slightly staticky TV before going over to the tiny fridge and pulling out a container of leftover macaroni. It's from three days ago, but she assumes it isn't spoiled. Even if it is, the girl is stuck with it either way considering how she ran out of bread yesterday and cereal the day before that. After dying her hair only moments ago, there isn't any hair dye left either. Maybe if there's time between cleaning houses and dog walking tomorrow she can get around to that shopping list.

Grabbing a metal fork off of the dish rack, Damiana makes her way over to the room's single twin-sized bed and grabs the remote from beside her. Shoving a fork full of macaroni into her mouth, she turns up the sound on the TV which always happens to be on the news channel. Not so much by choice, but more or less because it's either this, the Golf Channel, or QVC. Then again, Damiana doesn't really mind much. Seeing what's happening in Steel City, in America, and in other places on this planet is really quite interesting. TV never existed on Dabnod, so neither did the news. Watching the screen intently, Damiana sees as a blonde anchorwoman in a red dress appears.

"Good evening, Steel City. I'm coming to you live from the local Fifth Third Bank which was robbed only one hour ago. Astonishingly, this is the third bank robbery this week and is a result of the same criminal. Similar to this week's other robberies, the Titans came on the scene only to have the perpetrator evade capture. After speaking with the bank's owner and Steel City's Police Chief, we got permission to show this footage from one of the security cameras. Roll the film."

A second later the anchorwoman's image is replaced by a large vault. The vault is wide open, an average sized man wearing a tight black body suit standing directly in front of it. At first it only shows him from the back, but once he turns a thick royal blue stripe is showed trailing down the center of his torso. The man also wears a black and royal blue mask that covers his entire face. Much like the body suit, the royal blue stripe trails down the mask's center.

Getting several steps closer to the opened vault, the man pulls a large burlap sack practically out of thin air. One moment there was nothing in his hands at all, and the next he's holding the sack wide open for money, gold, and jewels to fly into. Damiana has no idea how it happens, but all of the vault's contents are being sucked into the bag like a vacuum cleaner. It makes Damiana wonder if he's shrinking the valuables down somehow or if the burlap bag is really some type of hidden portal to another location. Shoving another noodle into her mouth, she watches as the vault empties out and as the criminal gives a maniacal laugh. A moment later he speaks in a deep, scratchy, voice.

"Well, that was much easier than usual without those pesky Titans around. It looks like they're not even going try stopping me."

Knotting the sack shut and tossing it over his shoulder, the man appears ready to flee. However, before he can, a random arrow shoots past him and knocks the sack of valuables from his arms. Due to the arrow's force, the bag flies halfway across the room and ends up pegged to a wall. The villain turns in the direction of the weapons fire, clearly surprised. It takes a moment, but eventually five people come in sight of the camera. These people being a confident-looking Bumblebee, a tough-looking Aqualad, the fast-moving twins Mas y Menos, and a smug-looking Speedy. Damiana can't help but roll her eyes at the redhead. Despite being the only member of the Titans East without powers, he certainly knows how to act full of himself. When he speaks this only helps to confirm her thoughts.

"I guess you though wrong. It looks like we showed up in time after all. I hope you didn't miss us," Speedy says with an arrogant smirk as he pulls out several more arrows.

Bumblebee speaks next, sounding like the leader she is. "You're not getting away from us this time. We were going too easy on you before, but this time we're not holding back." To the rest of her team she exclaims, "Titans, go!"

Before Damiana can count to ten Aqualad is shown breaking several of the building's pipes, aiming the rushing water at the masked man in the form of a wave. An instant later Speedy shoots several more arrows at the bank robber. It goes beyond the alien teen's comprehension, but somehow the weapons manage to freeze the water. Thus, this freezes the criminal as well. Once he's frozen in the ice Bumblebee flies over to him.

"There's no escaping now, so it's time to give up and tell us who you are."

Aqualad moves closer to the criminal while making several inquiries. "Is there any particular reason you've been stealing this many valuable this many days in a row? Not even the most daring criminals are willing to go this far out of their way."

The masked man doesn't answer right away. Instead he releases a laugh, sounding as though he's mocking them. "Just listen to yourselves. You think you've got me right where you want me, don't you? I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but sadly, that just isn't the case."

Wearing the same smug smirk, Speedy steps closer as well. "No offense, but you're not really in a position to hold out on us. You're frozen in a block of ice."

Though his face can't be seen, it's obvious to Damiana that the bank robber is rolling his eyes under the mask. "Of course," he says with seething sarcasm. "I'm helplessly trapped. Woe is me."

What happens next nearly causes Damiana to drop her small container of macaroni and choke on the food in her mouth in the process. Normally when someone gets frozen in a block of ice there's no escaping. (Or at least that's true for humans, anyway. Damiana could easily melt herself out if she were ever to get caught in that predicament… Then if it were Saeran, he could simply re-liquefy the ice into water…) However, for this guy, being encased by ice doesn't stop him in the least. All it takes is a single instant for the royal blue stripe on his mask to transform into glowing white. Then, an instant later, the thief is gone. Damiana doesn't even see him disappear. He is simply there one moment and gone the next, making it completely unknown how he accomplished such an action.

The video pauses, rewinds, and plays the part where he vanishes again. Damiana doesn't know if they do this for dramatic effect or simply to get the viewers' attention, but it works very well to accomplish either task. At last the anchorwoman's voice returns, followed by her location in front of the recently robbed bank. As she speaks her professional tone never leaves.

"Upon viewing such evidence, it has become apparent to officials and citizens alike that this nameless criminal could prove to be a danger to Steel City. On five different occasions the Titans have attempted to capture him and have failed. Is this criminal one so dangerous that even the Titans East might not be able put a stop to him? Right now the question being asked is whether or not the Titans East can handle this masked thief by themselves. Will they need to recruit help? We asked them this very question directly after the criminal's fifth escape and this is what they had to say:"

The anchorwoman's image is once again replaced by a video. It is the exact same spot, the only difference being the slightly different position of the sun and the police officers milling around in the background. Another difference would be the five Titans who stand side-by-side as the red dress lady shoves a microphone towards them; or, more specifically, towards Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee," asks the anchorwoman, "this is the fifth time this criminal has escaped from you and the Titans within the past few days. Is this correct?"

Doing her best to hide her embarrassment behind professionalism, Bumblebee gives a nod. "Yes. This is the fifth time he's gotten away from us. As the only criminal to ever escape from the Titans East, I can definitely say that this guy is going to be a difficult one to catch."

The blonde woman gives a nod. "Ah, yes. I see." After a momentary pause she asks another question. "Bumblebee, civilians have been wondering if the Titans East can handle this criminal on their own. Do you think that you can do it, or will you need the help of the Titans West?"

The female hero opens her mouth midway, prepared to respond. However, that is when Speedy makes a snide remark from his place between Aqualad and Mas. The remark causes Damiana to sigh and slap an irritated palm to her forehead.

"What?" asks the archer. "You don't think a team of secondary Titans can handle tough villains as well as the _'original'_ Titans from Jump City? It's good to know that you have faith in us."

The blonde's eyes widen and Bumblebee shoots her teammate a scowl. Aqualad and Mas y Menos, on the other hand, simply watch and keep out of the potential argument. The whole time the anchorwoman does her best to temper the irritation of the upset Titan.

"Of course not, Speedy! That's not how Steel City views the Titans East at all! The Titans East have been very successful in protecting the city. There are simply those civilians who feel that the Titans West are better equipped to handle a criminal of this caliber. The Titans West has five team members each with different abilities. While the Titans East also has five people, your effectiveness might be lessened due to the fact that there are only four different abilities available to you."

Crossing his arms over his chest in an annoyed fashion, Speedy shoots her a frown. "That's exactly what you're saying, isn't it? You think that the Titans East comes in second place to the Titans West." Pausing, he adds, "We're just as capable as them, you know. If we weren't, then Robin never would have selected us to create another team. The Titans West are our fellow Titans and our allies; not an emergency button we can press whenever we think we _might_ need it."

Bumblebee, who'd previously been glaring at the redhead, begins furrowing her brow in consideration at his words. At last, she replies to the anchorwoman. "I don't say this a lot, but for once I'm siding with Speedy. The Titans East can handle this criminal on our own. If something happens where we absolutely cannot capture this guy without help, then we'll call on the Titans West."

Eyes narrowing in concern, the anchorwoman makes an additional inquiry. "You're absolutely positive that you're going to be able to capture him on your own? Even after five failed attempts?"

"Yes," replies Bumblebee with a smile. "I have faith in this team and I know we can do it."

Smiling, the anchorwoman gives a laugh. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Being the only lady on the team, it's a wonder that you haven't gotten irritated and left."

Bee, too gives a chuckle. "Trust me. Being the only girl can be more irritating than you think. The idea of having another girl on the team is almost enough for me to consider adding another Titan."

The anchorwoman, still all smiles, supports her statement. "Hey, that might be just the thing, Bumblebee; another lady Titan. Maybe all you need is more girl power."

With that, the video pauses. A moment later it switches from the video to the anchorwoman's current image. Sounding completely the concerned newscaster, she speaks.

"Since speaking with them an hour ago, the young Titans haven't rested. They're searching the city at this very moment in search of the criminal. Currently it looks as though they won't be contacting their fellow Titans at the Titans West Tower for support. Because of this, their success in capturing the criminal is still in question. According to the Police Chief, if the Titans don't capture him in the next forty-eight hours, the Steel City Police Force will be taking their own measures to ensure that he is detained. Until then stay inside, keep your doors locked, and trust the Titans. This is Barbara Harris and I wish all of Steel City a safe and uneventful evening."

With that the newscast ends and commercials start up. Up next it looks like there are going to be news stories about the Titans in Jump City, about the Justice League, and about stuff going on in places such as Asia and the Middle East. Chewing her macaroni thoroughly, Damiana is looking forward to all of it. However, upon glancing at the digital clock on her bedside table the young alien learns that there is no time for this. It's already twenty minutes after seven. If she's going to be at the café by eight o'clock, then she needs to leave now. Getting from her motel room to the café is an extremely long walk even when taking shortcuts. Sighing in disappointment, she puts the lid back on the container and walks across the room to shove it in the fridge.

"I wish I could show up an hour later like on all of the other nights. After caring for animals and cleaning houses all day, the only thing I wanted was to sit down," Damiana grumbles in Dabnodian. Then she adds, "Oh, well. I shouldn't complain too much. It's because of this job that I'm no longer homeless."

Once that's said, the girl walks over to a small dresser and pulls out a black hooded sweatshirt. She throws it on over plain green spaghetti straps, changes into a pair of jeans with a few less holes, and pulls a second-hand guitar out from under her bed. Making sure that the guitar case is zipped up and that the strap is adjusted properly, Damiana puts it on over her shoulder while walking toward the door. Before exiting the motel room, the girl can't help but wonder how full the café is going to be tonight. It seems like every time she shows up to sing there are always more people there to watch her. Darcy has even mentioned knocking down a wall and adding more seats to the seating area. Damiana can't help but shake her head at the thought.

"Humans can be so strange," she whispers in her native tongue. "On Dabnod being a good singer mattered about as much as being able to put your leg behind your head. It's weird to think that something of such little importance would eventually help me so much."

Once that's said, Damiana heads out the door and into the early night. The young alien doesn't realize it, but more is going to happen tonight then she could ever imagine.

* * *

Speedy has absolutely no idea why this dumpy little building caught his eye. It could have been because of the sign reading _"Lola's Café"_ in bright neon pink letters, making him wonder if the place has pie. It might have been the unusually large amount of people heading in through the double doors chattering away in excitement. _"The music here is, like, fantastic!"_ said a blonde girl wearing a tight blue mini dress. _"I swear, that Leila girl is, like, the best singer ever!"_ Or it simply could have been because Speedy is Speedy; therefore, he has a natural curiosity. Like many other occasions Speedy's curiosity as well as his bad boy charm has served him well. Sure Aqualad and Bumblebee wouldn't say the same, but they just don't understand his methods. Sometimes getting useful information and personal enjoyment can be one and the same. This especially applies to this moment in particular.

"Like, oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! Are you, like, seriously Speedy from, like, the Titans East?"

Speedy sits in the center of the café at a large round table. In front of him is a slice of cherry pie and a Mountain Dew. On every side of him, both sitting and standing, are many numerous young ladies. Sitting directly beside him, much to his pleasure, is the blonde in the blue mini dress. Out of all the girls she's been doing the most talking. Not just to Speedy, but to people in general. She is obviously very social and can be heard clear across a crowded room. Based on this fact alone, the blonde could very well serve his purpose.

Giving an arrogant smirk, Speedy responds to the girl's question. "Yes, I am. I'm the real deal, and I have the bow to prove it."

Taking a bite of his pie using one hand, the masked archer uses the other to hold up his bow. When he does this the girls begin squealing and screaming in delight. Once he motions to the quiver on his back this is even more the case. Eventually the teen in the dress speaks again.

"Wow! Like, you actually are Speedy! Like, what are you doing on this side of town?"

Smirk never leaving, Speedy explains. "Nothing too much. I'm just searching this section of the city for a dangerous criminal. I've been looking for him all night now." Pausing, he adds, "The guy robs banks and jewelry stores, has a black and blue costume, and is incredibly dangerous. Have you girls heard of him?"

Blue mini dress girl exchanges glances with several of her friends who are dressed in an assortment of short-shorts, miniskirts, midriff tops, and low-necked blouses. Their faces are caked with makeup as well, making Speedy wonder what their actual faces look like. It takes a few minutes, but eventually one of the girls responds.

"Like, we're sorry. We, like, haven't heard of him," says a brunette in a black sequin miniskirt.

The mini dress girl takes back over. "We'd help you if we could, but like, we're not even allowed on this side of town. Like, if any of our parents found out, they'd totally kill us."

Taking another bite of his pie, Speedy nods in understanding. "Nah, it's okay. Don't worry about it. You ladies seem like the sociable type so I thought you'd know something, but I guess it doesn't matter if you don't. The other Titans and I will catch him at some point anyway."

Much to Speedy's enjoyment, blue mini dress girl sidles closer to him and puts a hand on his knee. The brunette in the black miniskirt gets closer to him as well and places perfectly manicured fingers on each of his shoulders. If Speedy's smirk wasn't smug and egotistical before, then it is doubtlessly that way now.

"Well, duh! Of course you will! You're, like, the Teen Titans!" exclaims the brunette.

"You're totally cool and are, like, the greatest superheroes ever!" says the mini dress girl. "There's no way that you won't catch him!"

Another girl, a platinum blonde wearing jean short-shorts and a fuchsia midriff top, forces her way closer and pays the hero her own compliment. "You guys are totally awesome! I watch the Titans East on TV, like, every night! All of the villains must be, like, totally afraid of you!"

Grinning like a little kid at a candy shop, the archer turns to face them. "Thank you, ladies. You know, I wasn't too happy about having to search this side of town tonight, but meeting lovely women such as you have made it completely worth it."

Once again the girls burst into a fit of screams, squeals, and giggles. The whole time they hug Speedy from the sides and from behind. Making his rounds, he is careful to give them each a pat on the hand or back. Bumblebee will certainly kill him for this later, but it's worth it for the moment. Smirking wider than ever before, Speedy speaks out.

"It's okay, ladies, don't crowd me. There's enough of Speedy to go around."

Several long seconds pass, the throng of girls continuing on in their fangirling. They all pay various forms of compliments, not to him specifically, but to the Titans East as a whole. All comments are along the lines of _"You guys are the best"_ , _"Tell Bumblebee that she kicks butt!"_ , _"Mas y Menos are adorable"_ , and oddly, _"Will you sign my stomach?!"_ It is because of this that one comment in particular catches him really off guard. Not just because of the wording, but because it causes all of the other girls to stop what they're doing.

"Guys, don't look now, but you totally have to get a load of Leila. Her face is, like, hilarious!"

Apparently everyone ignores the words _"don't look now"_ because they immediately cease fawning over Speedy and turn their gazes in one general direction. Curious at who they're referring to, Speedy looks in the same direction. The first thing that comes to his attention is a small platform built against the café's back wall. On the platform is a stool, a microphone, a piano, and of course, a girl. She stands to the platform's far right, tuning a simple and undecorated guitar. As she tunes it, he notices that she isn't dressed like any of the other girls.

She isn't dressed in exposing clothing or clothes that are extra glittery. Instead she wears a pair of faded jeans with holes in the knees and a black hooded sweatshirt. Now that he's observing them more closely, the articles of clothing are a tad bit worn. Even her shoes, which are a pair of black converse, look like they're about ready to fall apart. Aside from her clothes, however, Speedy has to say that she looks normal. Really, normal is actually an understatement. With wavy golden-brown tresses that reach her waist, dazzling emerald green eyes, and a petite frame she is really quite pretty; very pretty, actually. Honestly, she is far prettier than the majority of females surrounding him now.

Wondering if the girl he's looking at is the one they're talking about, he asks, "Leila?"

"Yeah, Leila," says mini dress girl. "She's the anorexic hobo holding the guitar. She sings, like, really well, but under the sweatshirt she looks like she's about to, like, die or something."

"She was just rolling her eyes and scowling at us," adds the brunette in the black mini skirt.

Speedy gives a nod and continues staring at her. Meanwhile, he asks, "What do you mean hobo? Doesn't she have a family?"

"We don't think so," says a random girl from behind him. "As far as we know, she's been on her own for years now. She might have even been homeless up until a few months ago."

The redheaded archer doesn't speak. He simply continues to stare at the girl completely mesmerized. Based on her features, she's only about fifteen or sixteen. How has someone so young been on their own for years now? Wouldn't someone like her be in an orphanage or in foster care or something? Wandering around this part of Steel City alone has got to be very dangerous for a teenage girl; especially one as pretty as her. Several moments pass and still he stares at her, as do the girls surrounding him. The only time Speedy is broken out of his trance is when Leila looks up from the task of tuning her guitar. The instant she spots their intense stares she rolls her eyes, shakes her head, and shouts across the room at them.

"What are you people staring at?! Let me tune my guitar and leave me be! Go back to your fangirling!" Pausing, she adds, "And, Speedy, I watched the news this evening! If you really don't want to come in second place to the Titans West, then you'd better start searching for the bank robber man! Hasn't he escaped from you guys five times already?!"

The archer's eyes widen in shock underneath his mask. Out of all the civilians he's had the pleasure of coming into contact with, none of them has ever spoken to him so bluntly. Because of this he can't help but be offended.

Giving her an irritated look, Speedy responds from his spot at the table. "For your information, we've been trying to find this guy all night without any luck, so don't think you can get off on calling us lazy!" Pausing, he adds crossly, "If anything, you're just jealous because you're stuck up there and don't get to hang out over here with me."

Once the words are out, Speedy is expecting Leila to set her guitar down on the platform and stomp her way over to their table. Either that, or he expects some form of verbal abuse. However, the girl manages to surprise him. Rather than retaliating she sighs and shakes her head in disbelief before returning to her previous task of tuning the guitar. The whole time she talks in a calm and even tone.

"Okay, whatever. Just forget I'm here. Return your attention to your harem."

Speedy shoots her one last glare before doing exactly that. By this time blue mini dress girl is clinging to his arm, and sequin miniskirt girl has her arms completely wrapped around his shoulders. Normally Speedy would be in celebrity heaven, finally getting the attention from the ladies he deserves. Usually Aqualad steals all of them away and leaves him with just the weird obsessive ones. Yet, for some reason, he doesn't feel quite as satisfied as he did before. In fact, avoiding looking over at Leila is a struggle. It is only when mini dress girl speaks once more that Speedy is able to forget that the girl exists and relax.

"Speedy," she says, "You're friends with, like, all the members of the Titans East. Right?"

The archer's arrogant smirk returning, he replies, "Yes. As a Titan myself, I would say that I'm friends with all of them."

"Really? That's great! We were, like, totally hoping you'd say that!" she exclaims.

Another girl, the one in the fuchsia midriff top, makes an overly joyful inquiry. "Does that mean you can introduce us to Aqualad?! Because we would totally love that!"

The moment the words come out, Speedy's eyes widen beneath his mask. Not only that, but his jaw drops so far that it nearly breaks. Expression of shock quickly morphing into an angry scowl, he shoves the ladies' arms off of his body and gets to his feet. Taking several steps away from the group of traitors, he glares at them in a mixture of shock, anger, and disbelief. The whole time the girls cower slightly, blindly hoping that Speedy will still hook them up with the aquatic Titan. Meanwhile, Speedy speaks to them sounding incredibly offended.

"Hold on," he says. "The only reason you've been hanging onto me like leeches for half the night is because you were hoping I'd set you all up with Aqualad?!"

The girl in the blue dress nibbles her lower lip before giving a hesitant nod. "Well…yah. You're, like, really nice and, like, super cool, but Aqualad is crazy hot!"

"Yeah," adds the platinum blonde in the midriff top. "Aqualad's the awesomest! He has these cool water abilities and can talk to sea creatures, but you…you just have your arrow…thingies..."

His jaw drops once more. A moment afterward Speedy gives them each the worst scowls of their lives. Pointing at them with his bow, he exclaims, "Yeah? While my _'arrow thingies'_ have helped save Steel City more times than you can count!" Pausing, he adds with a mocking smirk, "Actually, that really doesn't say much. How high can you count, anyway? Maybe to five or six…"

The girls give startled gasps at the insult while several of the surrounding people snicker. Speedy doesn't realize it, but one of the people snickering is Leila. Appearing extremely insulted, blue mini dress girl turns to face her friends.

"Come on, ladies. Like, let's get out of here. Our mission, like, totally failed."

Shooting Speedy a mixture of nasty glares and disappointed frowns, the harem appears ready to walk out the door of the cafe. Before they do, however, Speedy decides to stop them. Not because they're forgiven; far from it. Instead he stops them for a different reason entirely. After all, nothing is better than playing a friendly prank on his good pal Aqualad. Turning his mocking smirk into an apologetic smile, he rushes over to block the ladies' path of travel.

"Hold on, girls! Wait up!" Speedy exclaims loudly. Once in front of them he completely ignores the dirty looks he gets and continues. "Listen, I'm sorry about offending you and I'm sorry that I wasn't more understanding. All you girls want is to have some fun with Aqualad, right?"

Immediately their faces brighten. Exchanging glances, the ladies mutter amongst themselves before turning back to the Titan. As always, it is blue mini dress girl that speaks first.

"Uh…yah… Hanging out with Aqualad is, like, totally what we want."

Smile growing happier, he gets a few steps closer to them. "See, that's exactly what I thought! That being the case, why should I be so bitter because you girls prefer Aqualad over me? As Aqualad's friend and as a friendly guy in general, how about I tell you exactly where you can find him?"

The girls burst into fits of squeals and delighted screams before he even has a chance to finish the sentence. Removing his wallet, Speedy pulls out a twenty and a five-dollar bill.

"Aqualad is down by the docks. Not the deserted docks where people go fishing, but the section where people put their yachts' and fancy boats over by First Street. You ladies know the place?"

Eyes dancing with joy, blue mini dress girl jumps up and down excitedly. "Ooh, yes! I totally know the place! Like, that's where daddy parks his small vacation yacht and, like, the big one too!"

Putting a gloved hand to his mouth, Speedy gives a gasp of false excitement. "Oh my gosh! That is, like, totally great! Aqualad will be, like, totally happy to see you guys!" Taking blue mini dress girl by the hand, the archer tucks the twenty and the five inside of her palm. "Here take this and buy yourselves some fish tacos! They're Aqualad's favorite! What's left can help pay for the cab to the docks."

All the girls squeal and jump up and down in unison. A few of them even give Speedy swift hugs around the neck.

"Thanks, Speedy! You're the best!" says the girl in the black miniskirt.

With that they run out the door of the café, screaming and squealing like the crazy obsessed fangirls they are. Going back to his table, Speedy picks up his fork to finish the pie he'd started on. The whole time he chuckles under his breath.

"At least they think I'm the best. I'm sure Aqualad won't think so after tonight."

Taking a bite of his pie, Speedy once again directs his attention to the small platform. To his surprise Leila isn't tuning her guitar. Instead she's in front of her microphone with her guitar ready. Based on the giggles she tries to hold back and on how she intently avoids his gaze, she saw the whole thing and is doing her absolute best not to laugh at Aqualad's coming misfortune. For some reason, the fact that she found his cruel joke funny makes him smile. For once it isn't an arrogant smile, but is instead a happy one. So focused is he on Leila that he doesn't catch the person milling around his table. The only time he notices is when she speaks.

"You don't have to pay for the pie or the Mountain Dew. It's on the house."

Startled, Speedy gives a small jump before looking up at her. Once he sees her he's thankful to see, not a less-than-decent teenage girl in a miniskirt, but a blonde and blue-eyed waitress in her early twenties. The look she gives him isn't a smile necessarily. More or less, her expression is one that is knowing and secretive. The fact finally sinking in that he doesn't have to pay for the pie, he is about ready to thank her. Before he can, however, she speaks to him in an incredibly low whisper.

"Also, if you're after leads about Steel City's most recent criminal or where he might be hiding his loot, I would suggest going to Leila. She has no family, she lives by herself, and she does various jobs for people all over the city. She hasn't lived here long, but she knows the streets of Steel City like the back of her hand. Trust me."

With that, the waitress walks away as if she hadn't said anything. Once she's gone the only thing Speedy is able to do is keep his gaze on Leila. He's not sure why or how, but somehow he knows that what the waitress said is absolutely true. If anyone can help them track this criminal down it's that girl, Leila. Speedy can't explain it, but there's something about her that's very different.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, that concludes the second chapter of part one. Also, I'm sorry if the story is starting out a bit slow. I would make it go faster, but I don't want to speed the plot along. If I start trying to force it, then the story isn't going to flow properly and it won't turn out natural. But just so you know, I promise that things will start to get more exciting once the plot details and everything are set. Also, don't be afraid to leave comments. I enjoy getting constructive critcism on how I can improve my writing, and I also enjoy being told what I'm doing well. Again, please comment. Feedback is how writers grow! :)**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Forever and always,**_

 ** _OCQ_**


	3. Part I: Inception: Chapter Three

_**A/N: Welcome everyone to the next chapter of Firelight. I hope that all of you are eager to keep reading, because I absolutely LOVE writing this story! To be honest, it has been a long time since I have had this kind of passion for any story I've written, and it's a good feeling to have. I hope that you all like Damiana well enough to stay, because this story is definitely going to shape up to be an interesting one! :)**_

 _ **Also, as a side note, within the next few chapters I am going to dedicate an entire chapter to the Titans West. So don't worry, because I haven't forgotten about Robin and his team. Not only that, but I have another surprise waiting for all of you when that chapter comes as well. So if you're wondering if I'm going to stay in Steel City for the whole story, the answer is no. Of course, even if you're looking forward to seeing Robin, don't get too ahead of yourselves. As for this chapter, it will still take place in Steel City.**_

 _ **Well, that's enough blabbering from your humble author. Enjoy the the chapter! XD**_

 _ **(Note: If you've never heard the song "Looking for Angels" by Skillet, I would recommend listening to it before or during the chapter.)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Teen Titans whatsoever, neither do I own any of the songs used in this chapter. The only thing I own is the Dabnodian race._

* * *

 **Part I:** ** **Inception:**** **Chapter Three**

Later That Night

There are very few things in life that bother Damiana. Noisy neighbors don't bother her and phone calls in the middle of the night don't annoy her too bad. The rats that are sometimes seen in her motel room don't even get to her considering how they scurry away if she ignites so much as the smallest flame. Besides, the rats on Dabnod are twice as big. Not to mention how they have charcoal black fur, beady red eyes, and the occasional second head…Then again, those are only found in peoples' cellars when it is extremely cold outside and they have absolutely nowhere else to go. They are never in people's homes all year round like they are here. Which, to be honest, severely disturbs Damiana. So, really, rats bother her greatly… Maybe if she's lucky she can eventually live in a place without vermin.

However, it isn't the thought of returning home to rats that currently troubles her. The thing that's bothering Damiana right now is more irritating than anything she's come across during the entire five years she's spent on Earth. That thing is sitting in a secluded booth toward the back of the room with his head tilted slightly to the side, watching her intently. He left a little while ago and was gone for a good two hours. Unfortunately, now he's back. When he entered the café a second time he didn't make a big scene like before. He didn't waltz inside like a pimp with three girls on each arm. Really, it was quite the opposite. Instead he walked in through the doors quietly and discreetly, doing his best to go unnoticed. He didn't even sit at a middle table where people could see him. He chose the most secluded spot he could while still being able to see the wooden platform clearly. This is where he sits now and where he has been sitting for the past hour.

To be quite honest, when the Titan left the building earlier Damiana was extremely relieved. Out of all the people who have entered the café, Speedy was by far the most irritating. Every time she's seen him on the news Damiana automatically assumed that he was nothing but a smug, arrogant, bad boy, superhero. When she'd shared her opinion with Darcy, the waitress had told her that she could be misjudging Speedy. _"Don't judge a book by its cover. You might be completely wrong about him,"_ is what Darcy has always told her. Of course, every time she said this, Damiana persisted in her opinion that she was undeniably correct. It is because of this, despite her complete annoyance at the superhero, that it did her heart good to see him cozying up to those girls and acting like a pimp earlier.

Of course, now his harem is gone as is his smug bad boy attitude. The only thing he's doing now is sitting at the back of the room staring at her while occasionally fiddling with his bow. Once he sent his harem after Aqualad, Damiana was positive that he would finish his pie, leave, and never come back. If he did come back, the girl was certain that it would only be to see if any of the immodestly dressed females had returned to the café. These thoughts in mind, Damiana can't help but be surprised that he'd just sit here and watch her sing for an hour. Even more surprising is that a few new girls in exposing and glittery outfits have actually walked in, yet Speedy hasn't said a word to any of them. He ignored them and let them pass him by as if he didn't even notice that they were there. Damiana doesn't like to imagine this scenario, but she's beginning to think that he actually _didn't_ notice them. It's almost like all of his attention is trained on her, making the young alien feel increasingly disturbed.

Doing her best to pretend that Speedy isn't anywhere near here, imagining that he's back at Titans Tower or at a scummy nightclub somewhere, Damiana sits in front of the platform's little piano. Fingers flying across the keys in a flawless motion, Damiana sings along with the tune without missing a single note. Strangely, in the seven months that she's been playing at the cafe, Damiana has almost never made a mistake. This is true for both her singing and the music itself. It's only after coming to Earth that the alien girl has realized that her talent for learning entirely new languages in a tiny span of time also carries over to music. Someone can hand her a random sheet of music or make her listen to a random song, and she'll have the lyrics and the melody down perfectly in anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour. This is true for this song as well, considering how someone requested it only a few days ago and how she was able to get it completely down in a half hour.

Normally the girl does her best to play the melodies of songs on her guitar, but sometimes people request songs that make more sense to play on a piano. The song that a woman requested specifically for tonight, _"A Thousand Miles"_ by Vanessa Carlton, would be one of those songs. Honestly, Damiana is quite glad that this song was requested. Normally people request mainstream songs by artists such as Taylor Swift and Katy Perry. She's even gotten some requests for Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus songs, some of which she doesn't mind much. However, Damiana just so happens to find this song particularly pretty. It almost makes her sad that she's reaching the end of the tune.

Her voice hitting the notes as perfectly as ever, she sings the song's final few lines."If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…if I could just hold you…tonight."

Damiana plays the last notes before bringing the number to a close. Once the song is done she turns in her seat and faces the crowd who is now clapping wildly. They don't always clap once she's finished a song, so when they do applaud Damiana knows that she did exceptionally well. As they clap they also shout out encouraging phrases. _"Bravo"_ , _"fantastic"_ , _"beautiful"_ , _"you're voice is amazing"_ , and oddly, _"do you have a boyfriend"_. Choosing to ignore that last comment, the young alien stands and walks to the platform's edge before giving a bow. Once the bow is given she creeps over towards the microphone and waits for the applause to die down. It takes several seconds, but eventually she speaks.

Damiana smiles as she addresses the crowd. "Thank you very much for coming here tonight. I'm glad that all of you have been enjoying the music." Pausing, she adds, "I regret informing you of this, but it is fifteen minutes after eleven. This means that there are only a few minutes left until _'Lola's Café'_ has to close for the night. However, because you have been such a wonderful audience, I think that I will squeeze in one more song before we all head home for the night. How about it?"

The crowd once again breaks into excited applause. Also, like several moments prior, that same annoying question comes forth. Damiana is fairly certain that it is the same person that asks, because the voice comes from the same general direction as before; from a table in the second row. Upon looking, Damiana realizes that a boy with short black hair wearing a leather jacket makes the inquiry.

"Come on, girl, you didn't answer my question. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Shooting him an annoyed glare, Damiana gives a swift and bitter response. "No, I don't have a boyfriend, and I'm not looking for one either."

A disappointed frown crosses his face. "Aw, but come on. I could make you so happy!"

Rolling her eyes in irritation, she gives him another scowl. "I have some money in my pocket, a place to live, and sometimes I get free pie. That's all the happiness I need."

Several people in the crowd laugh in amusement at her response. Glancing cautiously toward the back of the room, she even sees the familiar archer with the mask give a smirk. Damiana doesn't know why, but for some reason this pleases her. After staring at her like she's some kind of strange oddity for the past hour, maybe he's starting to see her as an actual being. Or, in his case, maybe he's starting to see her as a "human". Shaking her head, Damiana rids herself of thoughts about the Titan and returns her attention to the crowd.

"Okay, so who has suggestions for tonight's last song? Anyone?"

Surprisingly, nobody says anything to her outright. Instead they face each other and murmur amongst themselves, having no idea what to suggest. Damiana sings anything from pop music, to rock, to country, so that leaves her open to just about anything. Well, besides rap music, that is. Damiana absolutely despises rap music and refuses to even attempt singing it. She doesn't really like country music that much either, but she's still willing to sing it if it's requested enough. Several more minutes pass and, lucky for her, she doesn't have to sing anything related at all to rap or country music. Instead someone suggests a song that she's never played publicly before by a group that hasn't been requested in a while. Even so she knows the song well,as she hears it often at one family's house while she cleans for them. Never has she felt luckier that this family prefers listening to CDs rather than the radio.

"' _Looking for Angels'_ by Skillet," comes a voice from the back of the room.

Eyes widening, Damiana looks for the person that spoke. Considering how the majority of people are sitting at the front or in the middle rather than toward the back, it isn't too hard to spot him. To her surprise, the one that made the song request is none other than Speedy. As vocal as he is, Damiana expected that he'd say something to somebody at some point. However, she didn't expect that she would be the one he spoke to and in the form of a song request no less. Clearing her throat, she asks him to repeat himself. Not just to make sure she heard the name of the song right, but to make sure that it really was Speedy that spoke and not someone else.

"I'm sorry," she says. "What was the song again?"

The redheaded Titan stands up and shoves his way closer to the little wooden platform, a mutual expression covering his face. Only when he's seated at a mostly empty table in the front row does he speak again.

"I said _'Looking for Angels'_ by Skillet. Do you know the song?" he asks simply.

Damiana gulps at how close he decided to move to the platform. To be honest, she wishes that Speedy wasn't sitting in front of her right now. She wishes that he was anywhere else but here. When she told him to _"Just forget I'm here"_ when he was with those girls earlier, she meant it completely. Even if Speedy doesn't seem that bad right now, she knows what he's really like. He's a smug, arrogant, playboy. He's what she would like to call the Titans East pimp. Because of this, she wants nothing to do with him. Not just him, but she doesn't want to be involved with any of the Titans. Not because of them themselves, but because of…other various reasons…

Yet, despite this, Damiana grants Speedy a response. It's only one song, after all. Once she's done singing he'll leave the cafe with everyone else and she'll probably never see him again. Happy with this assumption, she speaks to him.

"Yeah, I know the song. I know it well, actually. I've just never played it publicly before."

Speedy's smirk returns at her response. Crossing his arms over his chest, he says, "Well, I can't think of a time better than right now to try it out. After watching you sing I highly doubt you'll mess the song up either way."

Damiana doesn't return his smile in the slightest. Instead she gives a simple nod before picking up her guitar. "Okay, then. If you insist, here it goes."

* * *

As strange as it sounds, Speedy actually didn't plan on going back to the café that night. He has no doubt that what the waitress told him was true. With her knowledge and the specific brand of freedom she wields by living on her own, Leila could be a significant asset to the Titans East. Of course, even with the truth of this, Speedy still didn't want to go back and talk to her. The reason behind this isn't anything too unbelievable. Really, the reason is one that is very easy to guess. Leila doesn't like him. The young hero could tell the moment he entered the cafe for the second time that night that Leila doesn't like him in even the tiniest increment.

Why Speedy risked going back inside he hasn't a clue. All he knows is that he had to go past it again on his way back to the Tower and that he just couldn't stay away. After seeing the shocked and disgusted look Leila shot him from her spot on the platform he doesn't know why he didn't turn around and march right back out the double doors. One thing he can admit to knowing, however, is that blue mini dress girl wasn't exaggerating. Saying that Leila is a really good singer is the understatement of the century. Speedy has never heard a voice so beautiful and enchanting in his entire life. Leila's singing absolutely cannot be topped.

Speedy would hate admitting this to people, but he only stayed as long as he did so he could listen to Leila sing. _"Stars Dance"_ by Selena Gomez, _"Haunted"_ by Taylor Swift, _"Never Too Late"_ by Three Days Grace, somehow she managed to hit every note of every song like a professional. Not only that, but she honestly seems to enjoy it when she sings. One can always tell when the girl reaches a part of the song that she likes, because her eyes light up and her voice starts sounding more intense. Not intense in a bad way, but in a way that makes people want to stay and listen to her all night.

Of course, despite the obvious love Leila possesses for music, it couldn't be easier to see that this is more than just a hobby. Speedy didn't pay too much attention before, but upon observing her closer he has come to realize that the structure of her heart-shaped face is excessively rigid. It almost looks like her cheek and jaw bones are going to poke through her skin. The dark circles under her emerald green eyes only help add to this appearance. The way she occasionally holds her stomach between musical numbers as if all she wants in the world is something to eat doesn't help her case any either. Of course the final nail in the coffin, the nail that everyone but him seems to happily ignore, is how the teen discreetly frowns down at the meager amount of coins and dollars bills in her guitar case.

From the back of the room Speedy was able to spot these things, but from up close they are even more apparent. Just the supposed "joke" she spat at the guy that was flirting with her should be hint enough for anyone. _"I have some money in my pocket, a place to live, and sometimes I get free pie. That's all the happiness I need."_ Admittedly, the way she shot the guy down was pretty funny. Yet, Leila's comment seemed awfully serious at the same time… Almost like her only goal in life is survival and nobody cares enough to toss a five-dollar bill in her guitar case instead of a one; thus, the reason why Speedy requested the song that he did. In a way it reminds him of her.

Her voice as flawless and beautiful as ever, the masked archer watches as pale bony fingers strum the guitar strings. His concealed eyes never leaving Leila's tiny form, he listens as she sings.

"Walk this world alone, try to stay on my feet. Sometimes craw, fall, but I stand up 'cause I'm afraid to sleep.

"Open my eyes to a new day, with all new problems and all new pain. All the faces are filled with so much anger, losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger.

"After all the wars, after settling the scores, at the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers. There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding, and fear. With eyes squinted and fists clenched we reach out for what is dear."

Pausing slightly, Leila goes through the next few lines before getting to the chorus. Once she reaches the chorus her emerald green eyes are filled with an intense mixture of emotions. Or…now that he's looking again…are they more of a swampy green?

"Going through this life, looking for angels. People passing by, looking for angels. Walking down the streets, looking for angels. Everyone I meet, looking for angels."

Leila goes through the chorus several more times with many other lines in between. As she sings Speedy can't help but think that she almost sounds better than John Copper. Then again…it is only _"almost"_. In reality, it very rarely gets better than John Copper, as Skillet is one of the best rock bands the archer has ever stumbled across. At last, several minutes later, Leila nears the end of the song.

"I became a savior to some kids I'll never meet. Sent a check in the mail to buy them something to eat.

"What will you do to make a difference, to make a change? What will you do to help someone along the way?

"Just a touch, a smile as you turn the other cheek. Pray for your enemies, humble yourself, love's staring back at me.

"In the midst of the most painful faces, angels show up in the strangest of places."

From here Leila sings the chorus several more times, ending the song. However, Speedy hardly hears it. He's too busy watching as her eyes, which were emerald green to start out with and swampy green a moment later, turn a deep shade of forest green. Not sure how to react to this unusual occurrence, the boy simply raises a puzzled brow and stares in astonishment. The whole time he barely notices as the song ends and as the café begins clearing out. Then again, even if he had noticed it wouldn't have mattered either way. Speedy's already stayed for this long. Even if Leila does hate his guts, he might as well man up and talk to her.

* * *

When there's a particular person around whom she doesn't like, ignoring them usually works for Damiana. Between the adults that whisper to each other about what they think happened to her parents, the old ladies who wonder if she's getting enough to eat, and the judgmental teens that call her an anorexic hobo, learning to ignore people has become an absolute necessity. If Damiana actually took the time to listen to all of them she's certain that she would have burned someone's face off by now. Of course, ignoring people twenty-four/seven isn't always possible; not even for Damiana. Also, it especially isn't possible when the person that irritates her the most is sitting three feet away from her staring her down like a serial killer eying up his next victim.

Sighing deeply, Damiana speaks into the microphone as the people in the café begin clearing out. Hopefully this gets Speedy to leave. If he keeps gawking at her like she's some kind of oddity, the girl is certain that she won't be able to quench her temper for much longer.

Pasting on a bright and happy smile, she says to the remainder of the crowd, "Okay. That's it for tonight, everyone. Remember that _'Lola's Café'_ has live music on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Marissa sings from five to seven, Rick sings from seven to nine, and I sing from nine to eleven-thirty. Tell your friends and don't be afraid to come on back." Pausing, Damiana shifts her gaze to the room's lone Titans before continuing. "Right now, however, it is time to go home. Leave this place, go far away from here, and forget I exist. I am a simple girl doing nothing more than trying to live life, so it would do you well to erase me from your memory and leave me alone. There is absolutely _nothing_ of significance about me."

Damiana doesn't notice, but those left in the room turn to stare at her. Even those who were already leaving pause in order to look at her in puzzlement. However, when they see her gaze locked onto Speedy of the Titans East they instantly know that this has something to do with him. Shrugging and exchanging glances, the people begin leaving in droves. Soon enough Damiana, Speedy, and a few waitresses are the only ones left. By this time Damiana is no longer looking at the archer. Instead she is squatted down next to her guitar case counting the money that was thrown in. Meanwhile, she speaks.

"Apparently you didn't catch the meaning behind my message. Get out of here and leave me alone. I'm not worth your time, and you certainly aren't worth any of mine."

Damiana doesn't look at him, but she can tell that he doesn't go away. Several seconds pass and eventually she hears the sound of a chair scraping against tile. Masculine footsteps follow shortly after, but they don't go toward the exit. Instead they slowly make their way across the three-foot gap between the wooden platform and the first row of tables. Damiana can see a red shirt and red fingerless gloves in her peripheral vision, but she still ignores him. At least until he replies to her comment, anyway.

"You don't need to be so hostile. I'm here as a Titan, not as a fan boy asking you on a date."

As much as the girl wants to face the archer and give him the death glare, she doesn't. Damiana keeps her attention on the dollars and loose change in her guitar case, not showing the slightest hint of looking in his direction. Once Damiana looks at him she's certain that she won't be able to look away. It will lead to shouting all of her angry thoughts at him and maybe even shooting streams of fire at his smug little face; one glance is all it would take. Titan or not, Speedy is nothing but an arrogant playboy who has spent too much time fixing his hair and playing with gold-digging fangirls. Even without looking at him, the temptation to use her fire on Speedy at such a close range is almost too great to resist. Even so, Damiana still manages to control herself as she replies to his statement.

"To be honest, Speedy, I don't care if you're here as a Titan, a pimp, or as the café's newest Music Night fan. All I want is for you to get out of here. The café closes in less than five minutes, so there's no time for us to talk either way."

One thing Damiana instantly takes note of is the seriousness in Speedy's voice. He's seemed pretty somber for the hour he's spent at the café and his voice was fairly stiff a moment ago as well. This time, however, the serious tone his voice gives off is at a whole other level. It actually causes Damiana to observe him more closely out of the corner of her eye in a curious yet suspicious manner.

"It doesn't matter if the café stays open. We can talk outside if we need to. All that matters is that I get a chance to talk to you. I picked up a tip about you earlier and I want to check into it."

That last sentence causes Damiana to forget all of her previous thoughts. Brows arched in surprise, the girl turns in the Titan's direction. Even if he sounds completely serious she is able to tell that this is the same Speedy the moment she lays eyes on him. He may not wear his typical smug smirk, but he does lean against the platform's edge with his arms crossed in a leisurely fashion. When he sees that she finally turned around, however, Speedy's smirk hints at the corners of his lips ever so slightly. Ignoring this, Damiana makes a surprised inquiry.

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm a sixteen-year-old girl who sings at a café and does mundane tasks for low pay. What kind of _'tip'_ could someone honestly give you about me?"

Speedy responds with a shrug. "Exactly that, actually. You're a girl without a family who does various jobs to support herself. The jobs you do are all over the city, so you know Steel City's streets better than any other resident."

Before Damiana realizes what she's doing she finds herself closing the distance between herself and the redheaded superhero. Crawling across the platform on her hands and knees from where she sat beside her guitar case, the Dabnodian flips herself around so that she sitting on the platform's edge. Her legs dangling over the side, the girl doesn't care that she's only a half foot away from him. Neither does she care when Speedy pushes himself up so that he too is sitting on the platform. The only thing Damiana cares about is figuring out what on Earth Speedy is getting at.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that I know Steel City quite well, but I have no idea what that has to do with anything. The only reason I've memorized the city's streets at all is so I can find jobs and earn money for life's basic necessities. If you Titans need someone who knows the streets well, go to the Police or get a super computer or something. No offense, but you're really wasting your time on me."

It is here that Speedy's trademark smirk returns. To Damiana's puzzlement, it seems much less arrogant and much more knowing. It's almost as if he knows something that she doesn't quite get yet.

"Believe me, Leila. If I thought this was a waste of time I never would have approached you in the first place. The Titans East do have access to the city's police force and to advanced tracking technology, but that's not what we need to catch the criminal we're after. What we need is someone who nobody's going to look at twice, someone who's sharp, and someone who knows Steel City's streets so well that they can draw a map of them blindfolded." After a momentary pause Speedy adds, "It's true that I don't know a lot about you, but I have a feeling that you're capable of doing all three."

Running a hand over her brown locks, Damiana can't help but give a laugh of disbelief. "You, the previous sidekick of Green Arrow and a member of the Titans East, would honestly put this kind of trust in a person you didn't know existed until four hours ago?! For crying out loud, Speedy! I'm a bum that has to walk dogs, clean houses, and sing in a café just to scrape by! Those girls you were with earlier, they call me a hobo on a regular basis! You say that I seem sharp, but I could be a blithering idiot for all you know! Heck, with the side of town I live on I could be a hardened criminal!" Giving another laugh, this time a sarcastic one, the girl adds, "You're not seriously asking for my help right now, are you? You actually are just _'checking out the lead'_ , right?"

Damiana hasn't the slightest idea why, but Speedy's smile grows at her words. Not only does his smile still appear knowing, but now he also looks very pleased. If Damiana didn't know any better she would say that it almost seems like he was hoping that she would spurt something off like that. Shoving a piece of hair behind her ear, the girl narrows false green eyes at him curiously. It only takes a few seconds for him to respond.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was going to ask for your help or not, but now I think I should. You seem like the perfect person to help search for this guy."

All traces of laughter vanishing, Damiana gapes at the archer in shock. "I seem like the right person to help you search for a dangerous bank robber? What could possibly make you believe that?"

"Nothing much. Just the way you talk to me and your personality. You seem like the kind of person that Bumblebee and Aqualad would like for this sort of thing." A moment later he adds, "By the way, you won't even have to come into contact with the criminal. All I'm really asking you to do is keep an eye out for anything suspicious. An average person hitting it rich out of nowhere, people leaving their houses at times that correspond with the robberies, abandoned buildings that have people coming and going, things like that. You helping the Titans East wouldn't be anything big. In reality you'd just be going about your day."

Damiana purses her lips thoughtfully at the Titan's explanation. For the first time tonight she doesn't want to shout, neither does she want to punch him or burn him with fire. Her mind going back to the newscast from earlier tonight, Damiana realizes that even if he is playboy Speedy is genuinely asking her for help. Truth be told, he did seem pretty upset when he was talking to the anchorwoman in the red dress earlier.

All Speedy and the Titans East want are to catch this irritating masked criminal. Not just them, but the whole city wants this guy caught. The civilians are getting so nervous that they want the Titans East to call the Titans West for help. Nibbling her lower lip, Damiana also remembers how badly Speedy and the Titans East want to do this on their own. They no longer want to come in second place to the founding Titans. Even though Damiana doesn't like to admit it, she doesn't want them to come in second place either. Just because they aren't the original Titans, why should they be considered less reliable as heroes? Not only that, but why should Damiana stand in their way by refusing to help them…

Annoyed by all of these new thoughts she's experiencing, Damiana gives an irritated sigh. If there's one problem she's always possessed, it's that she has never been able to say no to someone that honestly seems like they need her. Not even arrogant pimps like Speedy. Crossing her arms, she shoots the young hero an annoyed scowl.

"I really don't have to go too out of my way here? I don't have to sneak around and I don't have to ask people if they've heard anything? All I have to do is observe?"

Speedy gives a nod. "Basically." After a short pause, he asks, "So is that a yes?"

Damiana gives another sigh. "Yeah, it is. I guess I'll help you Titans out. Just don't expect me to go out on a limb. Remember that I have jobs to do and rent to pay, so I can only do so much."

Speedy nods once more. "That's understood."

Silence takes over once the words are spoken. Even so, the lapse in dialogue isn't wasted for Speedy. Reaching into his back pocket, he retrieves his wallet and pulls out a blank piece of paper from within. Damiana has no idea where he pulled it from, but there is a pen in his hand as well. Resting the slip of paper on his knee, he scribbles something out across the milky white surface. More than anything Damiana would like to lean in and see what he's writing, but instantly decides against it. The last thing she wants is to appear too curious. Of course, it doesn't take long for Damiana to figure out what he wrote anyway. A few seconds later Speedy hands her the slip with a smile. Surprisingly, this smile is different from the others she's seen. If anything it almost looks appreciative.

 _"Wow. A sign of gratitude. The pimp truly is capable of deflating his ego by a few notches,"_ says the Dabnodian inside her head.

Damiana takes the slip of paper and looks at it without returning his smile. Scrawled across it is a phone number containing several extra digits. Above the numbers is a single sentence written in slightly messy, but otherwise decipherable handwriting. The sentence is a bit odd, but it makes sense nonetheless: _"When there's trouble, you know who to call"_. Tucking the phone number in her jeans pocket, Damiana looks up at Speedy expectantly. Upon catching her gaze, Speedy explains without missing a beat.

"If you run across anything, call that number. It's the Titans East Tower's special extension that barely anybody knows, so there should only be one Leila that calls it if something comes up."

Damiana gives a nod of comprehension. "Okay. I'll do my best to keep it safe."

Once that is said, there is really nothing left for the two to cover. Knowing what she's supposed to do if she spots anything suspicious, Damiana stands up and goes back over to her guitar case. She doesn't plan on counting the money right now. Instead she's decided to shove all of the money inside one of the case's zip-up pockets, head home, and count her meager earnings there. The sooner she can get away from Speedy the better. Even if she's decided to help out the Titans East, that doesn't mean that she's about to get all chummy with the overconfident redhead. Really, she wants to stay away from him at all costs.

So distracted is Damiana by her task of shoving coins and bills inside of the secret pocket that she doesn't sense the gloved arm that reaches for the guitar case's opposite end. Later after returning to her motel room the Dabnodian girl is practically shocked out of her mind. In the seven months that she's worked as a singer at _"Lola's Café"_ she has never seen a twenty-dollar bill; let alone two twenty dollar bills in the same night. Even so, Damiana manages to ignore them and puts them in a special hiding place with the rest of her earnings. The last thing she needs is to have them in sight. If she can see them, the only thing she'll think about is the person who she knows shoved them inside her guitar case at the last minute.

* * *

It is twenty minutes after midnight by the time Speedy returns to the Tower. When he learns the time it isn't because he looks at a clock, or because of natural intuition. Instead it is an angrily shouting female that tells him.

"Speedy, where have you been?! It's twelve-twenty in the morning! You should have been back here hours ago!"

The young archer barely has time to set his bow down on the kitchen counter before the Titans East's excessively livid leader is hovering directly in front of him. He doesn't have time to spot Mas y Menos who are passed out on the sofa, neither does he notice Aqualad's absence. He's far too busy concentrating on the narrowed brown eyes that glare at him threateningly. Opening his mouth partway, Speedy is ready to explain to Bumblebee exactly where he's been. Or, exactly where he's been minus blue mini dress girl and her posse… There's really no reason for Bee to know that part, right? All that really matters are the facts about Leila.

Unfortunately for Speedy, however, the chance to cover his tracks is cut short. Not even ten seconds later, the common room doors fly open from behind them. When Bee and Speedy turn around the two Titans gape at the figure standing in the doorway in shock. The person is none other than Aqualad. With his unitard practically torn to shreds, his long black hair in complete disarray, and scratches covering his face, arms, and the revealed parts of his chest, the aquatic man is nearly unrecognizable. The crumpled up bag of fish tacos he holds in his hand makes him more unrecognizable still. Upon seeing the injured fish boy, the first thing Bumblebee does is gasp and rush over to him. Knowing exactly how this happened and predicting that his life may soon be in danger, Speedy decides to stay where he is. Even so, he can't stop himself from giving an amused smirk.

 _"Geesh,"_ says the archer to himself. _"Mini dress girl and her friends really did a number on him. Aqualad's fangirls are more dangerous than I thought."_

Completely oblivious to Speedy's role in Aqualad's misfortune, Bumblebee voices her concern. "Aqualad, are you okay?! What happened to you?! Did you run into our bank robber?!"

To Bumblebee's surprise, Aqualad doesn't respond to the Titan leader. Instead he stomps past her with his eyes firmly locked on the redhead. In reality, Speedy should be scared out of his wits. Yet, he finds himself leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed in a relaxed manner. Aqualad continues marching toward him, giving his teammate the nastiest scowl he can muster. Speedy's trademark smirk doesn't leave his face the whole time. When the aquatic man speaks the facial expression only grows.

"I hate you," Aqualad says irately. He points a finger at Speedy and tosses the empty fish taco bag in his face before continuing. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE you! Why would you do that to me?! Do you know that tonight has been the worst night of my life because of you?!"

Tossing the fast food bag on the counter behind him, Speedy quips, "I know that now. But hey, don't judge me. I was just doing a favor for some friends."

If Speedy didn't know any better, he would say that he just saw Aqualad twitch. "Friends?!" he exclaims. "You call them _'friends'_?! They were a group of random fangirls you met at a café while you were eating pie! You probably don't even know their names!"

Shrugging, Speedy pulls a comb out of his pocket and begins combing his hair for no reason at all. "Yeah, but I don't need their names. Blue mini dress girl, black miniskirt girl, and the platinum blonde in the pink half-shirt is all I need to know."

Bumblebee looks from Speedy to Aqualad and back again. A moment is all it takes for her to turn another sharp glare on the archer.

"Hold on," asks Bee as she marches in his direction. "The reason you're back so late and the reason Aqualad looks like he got mauled by bears is because you decided to lounge around in a café eating pie with girls all evening?! You were supposed to be searching your part of the city!"

Speedy returns her glare as he works to defend himself. "Hey, I finished searching my part of the city! I just took a couple breaks!" Pausing slightly, he adds, "Also, I was the one eating pie, not the girls. One bite of that pie and that girl's blue dress would've split right in half!"

For whatever reason, Aqualad's eyes begin tearing up at that last sentence. "Not true. Brittney can eat a lot. She ate six fish tacos, and then she went and bought more!" Collapsing to the ground, he sobs bitterly as he continues. "Then she took all of us for a ride on her father's yacht and we went fishing! She caught so many fish!"

Aqualad, who was standing on two legs only three seconds ago, is now in fetal position on the tiled kitchen floor. Concerned about her teammate, Bumblebee squats down beside him and rests a hand on his back. Meanwhile, Speedy raises a forefinger to his chin in thought.

"So her name is _'Brittney'_. That honestly doesn't shock me. She kind of reminded me of Brittney Spears." Eyes widening in surprise beneath his mask, he adds, "Wait just a second. The blue dress girl with the supermodel figure can put down six fish tacos at once?!"

Raising his head slightly, Aqualad says, "Do you want to know the worst part about my night? A mob of fangirls was capable of taking me down while I was surrounded **_by water_**! The only thing worse is that fish tacos are delicious!"

With that being said the broken teen returns to his sobbing, leaving Speedy and Bumblebee in silence. With the forceful glare that Bumblebee shoots his way, it's rather intense silence at that. Giving his back several comforting pats, the Titan leader stands and moves several paces closer to the perpetrator. By now Speedy's amusement has died down and he is beginning to feel genuinely nervous. Even so, he doesn't let it show. Instead he crosses his arms and returns her look with equal intensity.

"You know, for someone who doesn't want to come in second place to the Titans West, you do a pretty good job of slacking off when it's convenient for you. All it takes to distract you is food, music, and a group of slutty girls." After a moment of hesitation, she adds, "Don't get me wrong, Speedy. There are times when the Titans East would have been sunk without you, but sometimes I wonder why we even let you stay on the team. We're trying to track down a criminal that could be a danger to the city! Why on Earth would you decided to take a pie break?!"

Not knowing what to say or what to do, Speedy decides to get straight to the point. "Listen, Bee. I train hard and usually never slack off. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have stayed at the café for longer than a half hour. You have to give me credit for that much."

Sighing, the woman slaps an irritated palm to her forehead. "Fine. Most of the time, you're a reliable member of the Titans East. I don't know see what that has to do with right now, though."

"It has more to do with right now than you think," confesses Speedy. "I wasn't sitting in that café for hours on end to slack off and flirt with girls. The whole reason I was there toward the end was actually because I wanted to talk someone."

Irritation never leaving, Bumblebee rolls her eyes at the boy. "Let me guess. Another girl?"

"Yes, but this girl's different. She isn't anything like Brittney and she definitely is **_not_** a fangirl. I talked to her after the café started clearing out, and I think that she could help us hunt down our bank robber." A few seconds later he adds, "Her name is Leila."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, now that introducing the whole plot of the story is over, things are about to get intense! Are you excited?! I know I am! Well, until next time, my friends. I will try to update soon :)**_

 _ **Forever and always,**_

 ** _OCQ_**


	4. Part I: Inception: Chapter Four

_**A/N: I know I have other things that I should be doing. Studying for my test on Wednesday...writing that essay for Human Development II...finishing my project on death rituals in Israel for Psychology of Death and Dying... Yeah, there's a lot of other things I should be doing... Yet, I just can't resist posting another chapter. Who's ready for more "Firelight"? I know I am! Let's see what's in store for Damiana today! Her life is definitely about to get more complicated than singing at a cafe and paying rent for her motel room, and it's mostly because of Speedy. Poor Damiana, or is she secretly lucky? Let's find out! :)**_

 _ **P.S. Thanks to everyone who has commented and followed. I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story! I've been putting a lot of work into "Firelight", so it makes me happy to see that people are enjoying it! :D**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the Dabnodians and my other OCs._

* * *

 **Part I:** ** **Inception:**** **Chapter Four**

The Next Day

The sky has been gray all day. From her job walking an elderly lady's dogs at seven-thirty in the morning to her babysitting job from six pm to eleven pm, the sky has been filled with ominous clouds. Even now as Damiana takes a shortcut through a dark alleyway at fifteen minutes to midnight, the weather is as cold and gusty as ever. Of course, the chilly midnight breeze and the clouds that block out the moon don't bother Damiana too much. Shivering slightly against the cool air, the girl pulls the drawstrings of her hood tighter and tucks her bony hands inside of her jeans pockets.

"Why is it so cold?" She complains under her breath. "It's late March. It should be getting warmer by now."

Knowing that her question really doesn't have an answer and not truly caring either way, the sixteen-year-old pushes onward. Her motel room is only twenty minutes away. With this shortcut she should be sleeping soundly in her room with the door bolted shut in no time. Getting closer to the end of the alleyway with each step, the girl gives a smile of relief. A good night's rest is exactly what she needs; especially after what happened at the café last night. If the previous night's insomnia didn't help her forget, then maybe being dead to the world for eight straight hours will do the trick. The thought of Titan Speedy entering her mind once more, Damiana's smile shifts to a frown. When her fingers brush against the slip of paper that hasn't left her pocket the frown deepens.

To be honest, Damiana wishes that her job at _"Lola's Café"_ never would have happened. If she hadn't started singing at the café in the first place then she wouldn't have been there when Speedy stumbled in last night. Had she not been there, then he never would have asked for her help. If he hadn't asked her for help, or if they'd never met at all, Damiana is certain that she would be feeling much more confident about life right now. She knew from the start that living in the same city as the Titans East was a bad idea. If only curiosity hadn't gotten the best of her, and if only she'd listed to her brain rather than her instincts.

 _"Don't worry, Damiana. Steel City is huge,"_ she'd told herself nine months ago on the bus to the city. _"Even if you do live there, what will be the odds of you personally meeting one of the Titans?"_

This argument, which seemed so reasonable at the time, has now come back to haunt Damiana. She had a gut feeling that she'd come into contact with the Titans at some point if she were to settle in one of their cities. She has no idea how she knew this would happen neither can she give a logical reason as to why she came to Steel City. All she knows is that she felt Steel City calling to her, she obeyed the call, and somehow she ended up running into one of the Titans. It's exactly what she thought might happen, but tried so hard to deny.

Sighing, Damiana exits the alleyway and begins walking down a deserted road scattered with abandon buildings. If she could she would pack her bags, leave Steel City behind, and forget that it even exists. With the Titans East occupying the area and with her _"special"_ background, she never should have come here. Damiana is not of this Earth. She is an alien with fire powers from the planet Dabnod. And even though this is the Titans East and not the Titans West, they're in league with Princess Starfire of Tamaran. It's hard enough hiding herself while keeping everyone on this planet at a distance. How much harder will it be if she gets close to the Titans?

It's bluntly obvious that each and every one of them is sharp. Even if they weren't, her hair dye is going to wear off at some point and her brightly-colored tresses are going to start peeking through the brown. There's also the fact that one of them could spot her without her contact lenses. Honestly, having them find out that she even wears colored contacts could be dangerous! If they find out about these things and if they put their heads together, they could easily figure out that she's a survivor from Dabnod. As soon as they'd figure that out they'd learn about the war with Tamaran too, and the news might get back to Starfire. If the Tamaraneans found out that there are Dabnodian survivors spread out all over the galaxy what might they do? Or, worse yet, what might she do to Starfire if they met? Would the temptation to try killing her be too great?

Hugging herself tightly, Damiana releases a shudder. For the first time since stepping outside her shivers don't come from the cold. A flurry of confused and frightened emotions flowing through her veins, the girl whispers aloud in Dabnodian.

"Well, Damiana, you have to live with your stupidity now. You came to this city knowing something like this might happen, it did happen, and now you're going to have to follow through on your agreement with Speedy."

With that being said the girl continues walking, eager to get back to her motel room and drown her concerns in marvelous slumber. Before she can, however, a large raindrop lands directly on the tip of her nose. First it's one, then it's ten, and after that it's fifty. Knowing that it's about to downpour, Damiana sprints down the street in attempt to escape the coming storm. Of course, it isn't any use. Less than a minute later the rain is falling so heavily that she can barely see three feet in front of her. Damiana pushes her way through the precipitation for several minutes, but eventually she gives up. Feeling soaked to the bone, tired, and half frozen, the girl finally settles on taking shelter in one of this street's abandoned buildings. It may not be her motel room, but it's dark, musty, and she's all by herself. So in a way the old building and her motel room aren't too different.

* * *

The building she's in isn't large, but it isn't small either. Damiana's best guess is that this dark, dusty, structure used to be an office complex of some sort. Of course, based on the broken windows that are covered in grime, the cob webs hanging from the ceilings, and the dust that coats the few pieces of remaining furniture, the once attractive building is nothing of the sort anymore. Then again, it doesn't truly matter whether this place is nice or not. There's a roof, the roof doesn't have any holes, and it's keeping Damiana dry. After spending twenty minutes drying off by breathing fire over her soaking wet body, the last thing she wants is to get wet again.

Happy that she is dry and no longer freezing to death, Damiana snuggles more deeply into her over-sized black sweatshirt. More than anything she wants to get back to her motel room where her bed is at. Not necessarily because she's tired, but because under the covers is a place where the lightning and thunder doesn't seem so frightening. Not only that, but the shadows in her motel room aren't nearly as creepy. Sure there could be rats or roaches in those shadows, but the shadows here could contain people. They could contain murders, gangsters, or rapists. A moment later, however, Damiana chuckles at the thought. Why she's so afraid she has no idea. The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that these are exactly the kind of people that rent out the motel rooms around her.

 _"Geesh, Damiana, don't get so freaked out,"_ says the girl internally. _"The only things in here are spiders, and if there really is something dangerous you have your fire. You're not a helpless little girl."_

Damiana gives another chuckle, remembering how she wasn't helpless even when she was a little girl. How old was she when her father and Aunt Faela taught her to use her fire, four or five? By reading books and getting advice from some of Saeran's squire friends, Damiana's certain that she was at Master's level by the age of ten. In all her life, the word _"helpless"_ has never described her.

Scoffing at herself, the girl speaks aloud. "Look at me, cowering in fear over shadows and lightning. How pathetic. Mama and Saeran would be embarrassed to know me."

Straightening her posture, Damiana turns away from the cracked window she's facing. The room behind her is pitch black, the enclosure's single desk is tipped oddly on its side, and the door against the back wall is coming off of its hinges. Yet, it doesn't seem nearly as frightening as before. Knowing that the rain most likely won't let up for a while and not wanting to stare outside in boredom the whole time, Damiana walks deeper into the room. She highly doubts that there's anything interesting in here, but she's decided to look around anyway. Even if she finds nothing, it has to be better than staring out the broken windows at the downpour.

Hood up and arms folded over her chest, the girl crosses the floor silently. She doesn't even bother taking in the area around her. With only cobwebs and the single desk to look at, there's no reason for her to stay here. It is because of this that she goes through the broken door at the back of the room without a second thought. For a moment Damiana wonders if it could be a supply closet or a back room that she's entering. After igniting a small flame in the palm of her hand and looking around, however, she realizes that the assumption was false. The door is actually an exit that leads to a long narrow hallway. Looking to her left, Damiana instantly notices that in that direction is a dead end. Therefore, she turns to the right and begins journeying that way.

As she goes down the hallway Damiana comes across several more doors. Much to her disappointment, they lead to nothing more than supply closets, bathrooms, and dusty rooms containing dismantled desks and broken chairs. Every few minutes the girl finds a window and peeks outside to see if the rain is letting up, but much like with the rooms she's entered, she's disappointed every time. Whenever she looks outdoors it's raining just as hard as it was earlier. It's almost as if the clouds are conspiring with each other to flood Steel City. This is where she stands now is in front of another window, feeling entirely dismayed.

"Well, this really stinks," whispers Damiana as she watches rain streak down the glass in a puddle of firelight. "At this rate, I'm going to be stuck here all night."

Sighing sadly, the girl turns away from the window and exits this room like all the others. Once in the hallway Damiana extinguishes the dancing flames in her palm. After walking down so many hallways for such a lengthy amount of time her eyes must have adjusted to the darkness at some point. Her vision isn't nearly as sharp in the darkness as it is in the daylight, but she can still make out shapes and objects nonetheless. Twirling a dyed brown strand around an index finger, an unbreakable habit of boredom, the girl comes to the end of the hallway and makes a random turn.

By now she isn't paying any attention to where she's going neither is she walking inside any more doors. The only thing she does is purposelessly wander the deserted hallways. Damiana would have looked for a window in order to peek outside again, but it isn't any use. Apparently it has started pouring double-time, because the sound of rain echoing against the roof can be heard loud and clear. In fact, this is part of the reason she doesn't go inside any more rooms or look for any more windows. Damiana has a feeling that if she looks at it outside right now it will only make her depressed. Having no idea what to do for the moment, the girl releases an aggravated sigh.

"It's a good thing that my jobs start at ten tomorrow instead of at seven. With as late as I'm going to be getting back, there's no way I'd be able to wake up that early."

Several more minutes pass and Damiana makes numerous turns, the whole time wondering how much longer she's going to be stuck here. However, it's only as she makes one final turn that the alien spots something incredibly surprising. Upon exiting this hallway she doesn't enter into another corridor, but instead stumbles across a large main room. Like every other room in this place, there isn't much of anything in the way of furniture. There are only a few scant chairs shoved haphazardly against the walls, a table containing some torn magazines, and a receptionist desk placed at the room's center. Of course, it isn't the area's decor that surprises Damiana. What truly catches her off guard is the duo of men that stand congregated near the receptionist desk.

From what Damiana can see, the two vary greatly in build. One is tall and scrawny while the other is short with an incredibly muscular build. Their costumes, however, don't differ in the slightest. Each man wears a solid black unitard with a dark blue stripe running down the middle. If the suits didn't seem familiar enough on their own, then the black and blue masks they wear make them even more recognizable. Damiana may have never seen them in person, but as an avid viewer of the evening news she is completely able to guess who it is they work with. The only thing she can't believe is that she'd run into them here of all places; and at one o'clock in the morning during a storm no less.

Then again, this shouldn't surprise her too much. The only home she's ever known exploded into tiny pieces of intergalactic dust. She had to wander around homeless for years on an alien planet. She met one of the Titans like she'd partially expected, but got stuck with the arrogant playboy archer instead of Aqualad or Bumblebee. Really, Damiana is starting to believe that rotten luck is a part of her unchangeable fate. The fact that she managed to pick the abandon building with the criminals out of all the other abandon buildings on the block only helps reinforce this.

Not wanting to go further into the room for fear of being seen, but also not wanting to go back down the hallway for fear of making noise, the alien decides to stay where she's at. Making sure her face is concealed by the thick black hood, Damiana crouches down so that she's out of sight. Though she can't make them out too clearly from her current position behind the hall's corner, she is able to see their outlines just enough to tell where they're at. As strange as it is, Damiana isn't thinking about getting out of here alive as much as reporting this to Speedy and the Titans East. Really, she has no idea why her brain is working like this. She knows she should stay away from the Titans. She knows that she can hardly stand the sight of Speedy. Yet, there's this itching need to get whatever valuable information she's about to learn to the Titans East all the same.

Their voices echo clearly through the nearly empty room. Damiana listens carefully without making a sound the entire time. Although, she's certain that both of her hearts can be heard rapidly beating in sync as she tries to quench her apprehension.

"What do you mean there still isn't enough money?! You've robbed half the banks and jewelry stores in Steel City!" exclaims the short one.

The tall one crosses his arms, clearly irritated with his companion. "Don't be such a nag. I'm doing the best I can. The parts to the boss' new invention aren't cheap, you know. Heck, I could rob the National Treasury and still be a few bucks short with how expensive this thing is going to be!"

Sighing, the short man points an accusatory finger in his direction. "Stop making excuses! You know the boss needs the proper resources to start working on his machine this month! At the rate you're going, he's going to be approximately five months behind schedule!"

Though he still appears annoyed, the tall man gives a nonchalant shrug. "So what if we get behind schedule? Big deal. It's not like the Titans are going anywhere anytime soon. It could take us the next three years to make this machine and they'll probably still be right where they are. We have plenty of time to destroy them."

His little companion gives a sarcastic laugh. "Try telling the boss that. I'm sure he'll use some of the money you stole to pay for a nice tropical vacation somewhere. He might even put off his plans for the next six months. Who knows? He might take us with him."

The tall one doesn't remove his mask, but Damiana is certain by the tone of his voice that he's rolling his eyes. "Don't get like this. You know I'm working hard to get the money he needs. It's just, with the Titans East and Steel City's police force, I have to use some caution. Any day now I'm afraid that the Titans East are going to find a way to capture me. They're smarter than people give them credit for."

Damiana can't help but feel shocked at the criminal's words _. "The evil robber has more faith in the Titans East than Steel City's beloved citizens. Unbelievable."_

Meanwhile, the other man replies almost mockingly. "Oh, so is that why you decided not to make another robbery today? You're scared of pigtail girl, fish boy, the tiny twins, and the powerless brat with the arrows?"

"Yes, and I have plenty of reason to be," the taller of the two replies bluntly. "They're very capable superheroes. Whether they call on the Titans West or not, I believe that they could easily stop the boss' plan if they make the right moves."

The short man gives another laugh. "You honestly think that they could defeat us with the technology in these masks? No offense, but you're overestimating them. Where Slade and The Brotherhood of Evil failed, we will succeed. Not only that, but if we play our cards right we can do it much more secretively and with less force."

The tall man gives a sigh of defeat. "Fine. You win. Believe whatever you want." After a moment of hesitation he adds, "Well, we should get moving. We need to find that secret underground room in the west corridor and make sure everything is still there. With the amount of thugs in this city, I wouldn't be surprised if someone stumbled across it and stole half of our loot by now."

His companion gives a nod of agreement. "You're right. We need to get this done with. I almost forgot that I have work in the morning."

With that being said, the duo turns away from the receptionist desk and saunters in the direction of the back hallway. Or more specifically, they go toward _Damiana's_ hallway. If her hearts weren't beating fast before, then they certainly are now. Damiana doesn't even hear what they're saying anymore. All her hearing picks up is the pounding of rain on the roof, the rapid thudding of her hearts beating in sync, and the sound of loud male footsteps. Praying to any random deity that might be listening, the girl rapidly searches her brain for a way to get out of this unscathed.

Should she leap to her feet and run past them out the front doors? Should she run back into the labyrinth of hallways and hide in one of the rooms? Or maybe she should try staying put in hope that they won't notice her. Even if they do notice her she could pretend to be asleep. They might think she's a homeless person escaping the rain and leave her alone. Or better yet, they might think she's dead. A few months ago when Damiana was homeless for real, she fell asleep on a park bench; a jogger saw her and thought she was dead because she looked so frail and sickly, so that might actually work… Luckily, just when Damiana is about to play dead, that is when an idea strikes her. The idea is a bit risky, but it will probably work all the same. Praying again to the unknown deity, the alien decides to go for it.

Holding both arms out in front of her, Damiana focuses intently on the floor directly in front of the corridor. With the room's lack of light and with how fast she has to accomplish this, she hopes that her aim will be precise. If she misses not only could they see her, but they could see her bright Dabnodian hair and colorful Dabnodian eyes. With the intensity of this move there's no doubt that her hair is going to set on fire and that her eyes are going to light up like embers, thus, ridding her of the hair dye and contact lenses. She's learned very quickly during her time on Earth that hair dye and contact lenses never hold up if she uses Master level techniques… Not to mention that it's been five years since last performing this technique and that she's probably rusty. That doesn't add to her confidence any either…

Damiana bites down on her lower lip, the footsteps now being only five feet away from the end of the corridor. Checking to see that her aim is right one final time, the girl takes a deep breath and activates her fire. Less than a second later a burning orange wall appears in front of the hall's entrance. It reaches from wall to wall and from the ceiling to the ground, making getting around it impossible. Three seconds later more walls appear. Damiana can't see them, but she's well aware that they're encasing the entire main room from the walls to the ceiling. The only part the fire isn't coating is the floor. Considering how Damiana's fire is meant to trap rather than harm, it's not going to move to the floor either. However, based on the screams of the men from the wall's other side, they're completely unaware of that insignificant detail.

"Ah! Holy Batman! We're going to die! Help me, Mommy!"

"No! Please! I'm not ready to die yet! Whatever ghost that's in here, please don't hurt me!"

Damiana doesn't waste a single moment. Knowing that her fire wall won't stay up for any longer than five minutes, she sprints down the hallway with long tresses set aflame. Because of the extreme amount of energy she released while using her fire, she's running much faster than usual. Before Damiana knows it she is inside one of the building's remote rooms, crawling out a broken window, and running down the street. She doesn't even care that she can't see due to the intense rainstorm. All that matters is getting away from the building as quickly as possible. Of course, despite her escape, Damiana doesn't plan on returning to her motel room. Not yet. There is something incredibly important the alien has to do before re-dying her hair and going to sleep.

* * *

According to the digital clock that's connected to the Tower's main console, the time is exactly one twenty-seven AM. The rest of the Tower is asleep, Bumblebee in her room, Mas y Menos in their shared room, and Aqualad in his pool of water. Speedy was trying to sleep, but for some reason he simply couldn't. He lay awake in his bed for two hours before finally giving up and trekking through the dark corridors to the common room. The seventeen-year-old archer is currently sprawled out on the sofa staring out the massive windows watching as rain mercilessly pelts the glass. For twenty minutes he's been sitting here doing nothing but watching the rain, the only thing lighting the room being the glow of the digital clock and the console's buttons.

Several minutes pass and eventually Speedy becomes bored with his spot on the sofa. Shirtless and barefoot, wearing nothing but his mask and red pants, he aimlessly gets to his feet. Once he's standing Speedy saunters over to the windows and gazes outside. All he does is stare blankly at the downpour exactly like he's been doing for the past half hour. Running a hand over his head of neat red hair, the archer releases a lengthy sigh.

"I feel bad for the person who's outside in this. Hopefully they find somewhere dry," he says to the empty space around him.

Speedy has no idea how he misses the splash of someone emerging from the pool surrounding the common room. Neither can he guess how the footsteps approaching him from behind pass him by. All Speedy knows is that when he hears someone speak he is surprised that he's no longer alone.

"It's one thirty in the morning. Nobody should be outside; especially not during a rainstorm."

Jumping slightly, Speedy turns around halfway. Approximately three feet behind him, eyeing him in a fashion that is both curious and fatigued, is none other than Aqualad. Upon spotting him the archer gives a small frown and turns back around to face the windows.

"Go back to sleep. All I'm doing is thinking. Don't let me keep you awake."

As tired as the Atlantian seems, Speedy partially expects Aqualad to take his suggestion and return to his slumber. However, instead of leaving the common room he paces over to stand beside the redhead. A few seconds later he speaks once more.

"You do know that she isn't going to help us, right? Based on your story and on what Brittney told me, Leila doesn't seem to like you."

It takes a moment, but eventually Speedy replies. "True. Leila doesn't like me. In fact, I'm probably her least favorite member of the Titans East." Pausing, he adds, "But even if she doesn't like me, that doesn't mean she has something against the team as a whole. She doesn't seem like the type to hold that kind of a grudge. Leila _will_ help us. I'm sure of it."

Speedy doesn't look at his teammate, yet he can still tell that Aqualad doesn't believe a word he's saying. Sadly, this doesn't surprise him any. It was actually about this time last night when he told the rest of the Titans what he knows about Leila and about everything that happened at the café. By that, it means that he told them _"everything"_ everything _._ He didn't leave out a single detail. By the time he was done Bee was staring at him in disbelief, Aqualad appeared skeptical, and Mas y Menos just seemed surprised.

While giving Speedy feedback, they admitted that they thought he was right. After hearing what he shared about Leila, it sounded like she could've been a marvelous asset to the Titans East. Yet, at the same time, it couldn't have been plainer that they also believed that Leila would never help them in a million years. Due to the fact that she is very independent, not to mention that she called Speedy a pimp during their conversation, it didn't seem like the girl would be too willing to help them. Even so, this problem hasn't bothered the Titans too much. If they can't get help from the source Speedy found, then they will find another way to capture the villain. Or at least that's the way Bumblebee put it, anyway.

Of course, Speedy doesn't want to find another way to capture the villain. He can't put his finger on it, but something about Leila is very different from the other civilians he's met. It isn't just her singing voice or the blunt way she speaks to him, either. There's something else. It's most likely something that nobody else but Leila knows about. Whatever that something is, it somehow separates her from other humans. If only Aqualad, or Bee, or Mas y Menos could have met her, then maybe they would understand why he's so determined to get Leila on their side. She could be an irreplaceable asset.

At last Aqualad speaks, breaking Speedy away from his thoughts.

"What makes you so sure that Leila's going to help us?" asks the aquatic man skeptically. "She might not find anything. Even if she does, do you honestly think that she'll let us know? Be honest with yourself, Speedy. You barely know her."

Speedy furrows his brow in uncertainty as he replies. "This might sound weird, but I don't need to know her. Leila's different. I don't know what it is that makes her different, but there's definitely something there. Trust me. If you meet her you'll see what I mean."

He still doesn't look at his teammate. The archer stays glued to his spot in front of the windows, staring outside without emotion. It takes a moment, but at last Aqualad manages a response. Upon speaking he sounds more curious and more skeptical than ever before.

"What exactly do you mean by _'different'_? Are you saying that she has powers, or a high level of intelligence, or is this some kind of love at first sight thing?"

Surprised by that last part, Speedy burst into chuckles. For the first time since entering the room he actually turns toward the aquatic man.

"Love at first sight?! Are you kidding me?! Leila hates my guts, and quite frankly, I don't think that I'm too fond of her either. When I say that something's different about her, I mean that she might have qualities that could be helpful to the Titans East." Pausing, he adds, "There's something about her that separates her from the rest of us; like a higher level of intelligence, or the way she carries herself, or something. It's hard to put into words."

A moment later Speedy's comment earns a response. However, the response doesn't come from Aqualad. It comes from one of the three people that entered in through the common room doors less than two seconds ago.

"Maybe it'd be easier to put into words if you'd just calm down and go to sleep. Or better yet, why don't you forget Leila? Aqualad's right. There's no way she's going to help us."

The two men spin around at the sound of their leader's voice. Descending the stairs from the double doors to the common room's main section is Bumblebee. Based on how she wears a black short-sleeved pajama shirt along with loose-fitting black and yellow pants, she just rolled out of bed. On either side of her are Mas y Menos. Mas is wearing a cozy looking pair of Batman pajamas while Menos is adorned by Superman pajamas. They, too, appear as though they had to force themselves awake. Once they're in his line of vision Speedy gives a sigh.

"Look. When I came out here I just wanted to spend some time alone. I wasn't looking to throw a late night slumber party. Why doesn't everyone forget I'm awake and go back to sleep?"

Stretching her arms, Bumblebee releases a yawn. "Because if you're awake then something must be bugging you. As a person who loves to sleep, I'd never expect you to be up wandering around in the middle of the night like an old man with dementia." Pausing, she adds with irritation, "Please tell me that this isn't about Leila. I thought for sure that you'd be over her by now."

Mas y Menos give their input as well, appearing equally annoyed.

"Estás siendo ridículo. Esta chica nunca va a recoger toda la información,"complains Mas in aggravation.

Menos immediately agrees. "Eso es verdad. ¡Sólo la conociste ayer, por lo superarás! ¡Sé un hombre!"

Unable to understand a word out of Mas y Menos mouths, Speedy directs his attention to Bumblebee. "This isn't about getting over her or not getting over her. I'm genuinely convinced that Leila's going to help us. It's like I told Aqualad just now. She might not like me personally, but that doesn't mean that she's holding a grudge against the Titans East as a whole. If it's for the good of Steel City, then I think she'll come around."

Rolling his eyes, Mas leans in and whispers something to his brother. "Él está bien en la negación o él está volviendo loco. El gel para el cabello debe estar destruyendo su mente."

Meanwhile Aqualad and Bumblebee sigh in unison.

"I'm sorry, Speedy, but I think you're way off on this one," says the fish boy.

"I do too," adds Bee. "It doesn't matter what kind of excuses you try to make on her behalf, and it doesn't matter what kind of reasoning you use. Leila isn't going to do anything to help the Titans East and she's never going to use that number you gave her."

Once the words are spoken the room lapses into a brief moment of silence. Opening his mouth partway, Speedy is prepared to protest once more. That, however, is when the silence is broken. To everybody's absolute shock, it isn't broken by someone speaking or by a clap of thunder. Instead a loud ringing is heard echoing through the otherwise silent tower. It isn't the ringing of the crime alert or of an alarm. Rather, the ringing comes from the Tower's main console on the other side of the common room. A small red light is steadily blinking on the console's control panel as the ringing continues, letting the Titans know that someone has just connected to the Tower's private extension number.

Thoroughly surprised by this event, they shift their gazes to the digital clock. The whole time they're wondering what person would be crazy enough to call Titans Tower at one forty-nine in the morning. However, when the ringing stops and when the answering machine picks up the call, they learn exactly who their caller is. By no means is this a prank call. Feeling shocked times ten, their gazes stay firmly locked on the red blinking light as the person speaks from the line's other end. The harsh pounding of rain against glass can be heard in the background, suggesting that she's calling from a phone booth of some sort. She is also panting heavily as if she'd just finished running a long distance. Nonetheless, they're still able to make out the girl's words.

"Speedy, this is Leila. I'm sorry that I'm calling so late. I don't mean to wake everybody up, but this is kind of important," says a strong yet feminine female voice. "You remember when I told you that trusting me for leads was a dumb idea and that you were wasting your time by depending on me? Well, I was wrong and you were right. Congratulations. I ran across something on my way back from my babysitting job tonight; something big."

Everybody's eyes widen at Leila's words. This includes Speedy's. He was expecting to hear back from Leila, but definitely not this soon or at two o'clock in the morning. Meanwhile, everyone else in the room turns to gawk at Speedy. They're obviously every bit as surprised as he is. However, they don't have too much time to process their shock. Before they know it Leila resumes speaking.

"I would love to take the time to tell you about it, but this is really something you should hear in person. There's too much to explain. If you want to learn about the information I have, then meet me at _'Lola's Café'_ tomorrow night at six-thirty. Bring the other Titans. The lead I have is a huge one, and they can't miss out." After a slight pause, she adds, "Also, I highly suggest that you show up in civilian clothing. We can't have your harem fangirl attacking Aqualad, now can we? Besides, I'll be able to recognize you no matter what you wear. With your bad boy stride and your pimp-like smirk, there's no way I won't be able to see you."

Speedy crosses his arms and blushes in indignation at her sarcastic remark. Bumblebee and Aqualad, on the other hand, chuckle lightly from beside him. Mas y Menos laugh as well, but their laughter is more similar to mocking guffaws than chuckles.

"You weren't exaggerating, Speedy! She really sounds like she hates you!" teases Aqualad.

"Bad boy stride and pimp-like smirk? Is that really what you look like when you're trying to impress girls?" asks Bee between giggles.

Opening his mouth, Speedy is ready to jump to his defense. Before he can, however, Leila speaks again. Sadly for the archer, it only works to aggravate him more.

"And, Speedy, please leave the ladies at the door when you walk in. I know there's _'enough of Speedy to go around'_ just like you said, but I'd prefer not to have a bunch of whores in miniskirts clinging onto you while we're talking. You can impress them with your bow and strong muscles outside once our conversation is over. I'm sure they'll be impressed." By now Leila's voice doesn't just sound sarcastic, but also amused. "Well, I'm out of quarters and almost out of time, so I need to go. Again, _'Lola's Café'_ tomorrow at six-thirty, and civilian clothing if you feel it's necessary. Goodbye."

With that being said, the girl hangs up. Normally Speedy would be thanking God that she ran out of quarters, but there's really no reason to. It's already far too late. By now the Atlantian and the Titan leader are in full-blown guffaws just like the twins.

" _'There's enough of Speedy to go around'_? You didn't actually say that, did you?!" asks Bumblebee as she keels over in laughter.

"Yes! Yes he did!" Aqualad exclaims amusedly. "Brittney told me that he did! I just didn't think that she was actually serious!"

Speedy scowls as he stomps over to the sofa and flops down. All of the sudden he wishes that he hadn't asked Leila for help and that he hadn't given her that forty bucks. This is absolutely humiliating! Was he really acting _that_ dumb in front of those girls?! A second or two later Bee makes another comment, making Speedy wish that he could find Leila and give her a piece of his mind.

"You'd better go to bed and get some rest, Speedy. You should wake up early tomorrow so you have time to go through your book of pickup lines! Don't leave the ladies disappointed!"

Irritated, Speedy gives a sigh. "Come on, stop it. It's not that funny. All I was doing was talking to some girls. Nothing I did was that dumb."

Unfortunately the other four Titans ignore him. Feeling embarrassed beyond measure, Speedy gets up from the sofa and exits the common room. If he wasn't able to get to sleep before then he'll probably be able to now. When he wakes up maybe they'll have forgotten everything Leila said. Yet, for some reason, the archer can't help but smile at the same time. Sure she doesn't like him, but she still found something and she still called to let them know. Not only that, but she contacted them at two in the morning in the pouring rain to make sure that they got the message. If the other Titans didn't believe him about Leila before, then they have to now.

* * *

For the second time in the past two days Damiana stands in the motel room's bathroom preparing to dye her hair. It's after two and she has to be awake by nine o'clock AM. Because of this she should really hurry up with the dye job so she can get some rest. Yet, at the same time, Damiana doesn't want to dye her hair. All the young alien wants to do is stare at her reflection in the mirror so that she can see her full Dabnodian image for the first time in years. Until this very moment she had no idea how much she missed the colors. In the span of fifteen minutes the girl has watched her hair shift from greenish-yellow, to a vibrant shade of neon orange, and then to rose-red. Her eyes have been changing color right along with her hair, first to a brownish-yellow color, then to bright gold, and finally to the color her eyes are right now, soft pink. Her hair, however, is shifting from rose-red to a lovely shade of sapphire mingled with sky

Smiling, Damiana runs a hand through her thick wavy tresses. Her hair is thicker and even more beautiful than she remembers. At this, the girl gives a small sigh.

"Do I really have to put the hair dye back in? Can't I look like myself for just one day?"

Shifting her gaze to the bathroom vanity, Damiana sees the bottle of brown dye and a container that holds one of her three spare pairs of green colored contact lenses. They glare up at her demandingly, giving the alien her answer. Sighing once more, the girl looks back at the mirror to see her hair. Surprisingly, even with the change in her emotions, her hair is still as blue as ever. Giving a small forlorn smile, she speaks to her reflection.

"No. I guess I can't let my hair stay like this, can I? I've worked too hard to blend in with the humans. I can't throw it all away because I miss being a Dabnodian. That would be stupid." After a slight pause, she adds, "Besides. I have a meeting with the Titans tomorrow. Meeting with them as Leila Johnson is risky enough. I can't let them know that I'm a survivor from the planet Dabnod on top of it."

With that being said, Damiana picks up the bottle and reads the directions on the back. Not because she needs to, but because reading the directions enables her to be a Dabnodian for just a little bit longer. As she reads, however, a wave of guilt washes over her. This time it has nothing to do with whether or not she should color her hair. Eyes looking at the container of brown dye but no longer reading the words, she speaks aloud once more.

"If there's time tomorrow, I should really thank Speedy for the forty dollars he gave me. I couldn't have gotten this hair dye or the bread and peanut butter in the cupboard without it."

For the first time since entering her motel room Damiana actually feels bad about the message she left. As much as she dislikes Speedy, mocking him that badly over the Titans' answering machine was a cruel and low thing to do. Then again, he did bring it on himself by waltzing into the café with girls in miniskirts swarming him. So, now that she's thinking about it, why does she feel bad about the message she left at all?

Deciding that she's over-thinking the matter, Damiana sets the bottle back on the vanity, turns on the water, and begins washing her hair. It's been a long day. Maybe all she needs is to get her hair colored so she can go to sleep. By the time she wakes up, the Dabnodian will probably be back in her proper state of mind. If she feels any type of remorse about potentially embarrassing a pimp like Speedy then the fatigue and the rain must have gotten to her head.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, that's it for now. Now that this chapter is posted, I should really get some of my college work done. Over these past few weeks I've been the worst procrastinator ever! Of course, once my work is done, another chapter will be coming! Just so you know, "Part One: Chapter Five" is an entire chapter dedicated to the Titans West. Hopefully you're looking forward to it!**_

 _ **Again, thanks to all of you who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing. I appreciate it! Until next time! :)**_

 _ **Forever and always,**_

 ** _OCQ_**


	5. Part I: Inception: Chapter Five

_**A/N: Only three weeks left until winter quarter is over, and less than two weeks left until I turn twenty! Yay! Once winter quarter is over, I have two weeks before spring quarter where I can do nothing but write! I can't wait for it! :) The only thing that makes me sad is that I have to leave my internship site. I really like it there, and I don't want to leave. I really like being an intern! :,(**_

 _ **Oh well, all of that personal life stuff is beside the point. You came here for the chapter, didn't you? Anyway, without further ado, here is Part One: Chapter Five of "Firelight". This entire chapter is dedicated to the Titans West, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, I have a HUGE surprise for all of you once you start reading. Hopefully it catches you off guard, and I'm not too predictable. I don't know why I went in this direction. I just thought that it might make things more interesting and give me some creative room? Either way, I'm very happy with the decision I made. Hopefully you're just as happy.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's enough chatter. Enjoy the chapter! :D**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Just the Dabnodian people and the deceased planet of Dabnod._

* * *

 **Part I: Inception: Chapter Five**

Jump City: Titans West Tower

 _Two Weeks Earlier…_

It had been very peaceful in Jump City that day. No robberies had occurred, nobody was held hostage, no evil robots were taking over the city; the day was absolutely perfect. By the time evening rolled around the team of founding Titans was as content as ever. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the sofa playing the newest version of _Mega Monkeys_ on the Game Station. Raven was levitating in front of the window chanting her mantra in meditation. Robin and Starfire were sitting comfortably on the sofas other end, the Tamaranean explaining to Robin the different breeds of Portkins and the Boy Wonder scratching his head in confusion. A few seconds later, however, the tranquility of that day came to an abrupt and shocking end.

One moment the common room was filled with the cheerful chatter of the Titans and pinging noises coming from the Game Station. The next bright red flashing filled the room along with the loud blaring of the alarm. Knowing well what it meant, the Titans immediately left what they were doing and rushed over to the Titan supercomputer to see what the trouble was. Robin, the first to reach the supercomputer, pressed several buttons in order to bring up the police report. The moment he skimmed it over his posture stiffened, his eyes widened beneath his mask, and an expression of pure shock took over his face. Knowing their leader's normal responses to crime, his very out of character reaction didn't pass them by.

Concern showing bluntly in her large green eyes, Starfire spoke to him. "Robin, what has happened? Is the crime that we are to stop what one might consider _'out of the ordinary'_?"

Spine still as rigid as ever, he turned to face his friends. "This isn't an average everyday convenience store robbery if that's what you're asking." After a momentary pause the Titan explained. "A prison break just happened at the Swarzberg Prison, and it's a big one."

All of their eyes widened simultaneously at the news, the whole group of them finally understanding the direness of the situation.

"The Swarzberg Prison?" Cyborg said in disbelief. "Are you sure this isn't the Jump City Jail you're talking about? Nobody could ever escape from Swarzberg! It's the most secure prison on the West Coast. Heck, it might even be the most secure prison in the country. It's inescapable!"

"Apparently that's not really the case. According to the police report, over fifty percent of the inmates have escaped from their cells and now they need our help rounding them up."

The facts finally sinking in, Beast Boy looked at his teammates in fear. "Hold on... If this is the Swarzberg Prison that the bad guys escaped from and not the Jump City Jail, then does that mean we have to help recapture some of the most dangerous criminals in America?"

"Yeah, but only _some_ of them," Cyborg said simply. "If we're lucky it will be the people that commit high-level theft that we have to capture and not the crazy villains with freaky powers."

Beast Boy began panicking at Cyborg's comment, saying that he really didn't like the idea of fighting off ten super dangerous criminals all on his own at the same time. With over fifty percent of the prisoners out of their cells and trying to escape, that scenario seemed more than likely. Raven, who hadn't yet spoken until now, approached Robin with a deeply troubled expression on her face. The whole time she spoke she ignored Beast Boy's frantic jabbering.

"Robin, I'm not trying to sound paranoid, but do you know exactly which criminals escaped? **_He_** didn't get loose, did he?"

The Titan leader's concerned expression intensified slightly. "I hate to say this Raven, but _Black Shadow_ was one of the criminals that broke out. Not only that, but he also helped the others get loose; probably as some sort of diversion. He's the main reason why the Titans' help is needed."

If the group of them wasn't anxious previously, then there's no doubt that they were at this point. A long moment passed where the Titans didn't speak. They simply stared at Robin in disbelief. When one of them did get around to talking it was none other than Beast Boy.

"Dude, are you serious?! We could barely beat that guy that last time we fought him! How are we supposed to fight him plus all the other escaped criminals?!"

"I find myself agreeing with friend Beast Boy," Starfire admitted hesitantly. "Black Shadow is quite a formidable enemy. Is it truly possible for us to defeat him and the other escaped felons by ourselves without assistance?"

Before responding, Robin turned back toward the supercomputer and began typing in codes in order to get through to one specific frequency. Meanwhile he said, "No, we can't. If it was Black Shadow by himself we might stand a chance, but not this time. That's why I'm calling for backup."

Nobody needed to ask who it was that Robin was contacting. Each of them already knew. Yet, Raven asked the question anyway. She never was one to leave her facts go unchecked.

" _Frostbite_?" she asked in a single word.

Robin didn't turn away from the screen even once as he typed in the complex codes. Still, he gave a nod and confirmed her beliefs. "Yes. _Frostbite_."

* * *

Frostbite has never been a hero that's received a lot of recognition. He made Jump City's local News on multiple occasions and the National News once or twice, but that was only due to the times when he teamed up with the Teen Titans to take down particularly dangerous criminals. Even then he's never had to work with them too often. The group of founding Titans is a very capable team and Frostbite is a very capable solo hero. The Teen Titans live in their Tower and get the attention from the media while Frostbite lives in an apartment by himself and avoids the media at all costs. As strange as it might sound, Frostbite doesn't mind this arrangement. If anything, he actually prefers it.

When he showed up at the Swarzberg Prison, however, he wasn't thinking about any of this. He wasn't thinking about the media. He wasn't thinking about how he'd probably end up on the News again after this ordeal. Heck, he wasn't even thinking about how to get all of the inmates back in their cells. The only thing on Frostbite's mind was finding one criminal in particular. A criminal so dangerous that he managed to break out of a cell that was twenty levels beneath the surface and that had a level fourteen containment field and webs of hidden lasers boxing it in. Not only that, but he was able to break out over fifty percent of the other prisoners in the process. Whatever Black Shadow was up to it couldn't have been good.

Scared at the massive battle that would most likely ensue once they ran into Black Shadow, and even more terrified at what the madman might do if he were to escape Swarzberg's grounds, Frostbite tightened the two sets of dual canteens that crossed over his chest while sprinting. Once the canteens were tightened he readjusted the icy blue mask that covered every part of his face besides his mouth and chin. His costume consisting of the mask, icy blue pants with sapphire blue stripes running up the sides, and an icy blue short sleeved shirt with a sapphire blue _"F"_ in the center, Frostbite honestly doesn't seem like the most threatening hero in the world. Sure his well-built body would seem intimidating, but once people catch sight of the medium-length blonde ponytail that hangs out the bottom of his mask the intimidation usually ebbs slightly. Of course, Frostbite has never cared about seeming powerful or intimidating and has never cared about how people perceive him. All that has ever mattered is keeping people safe, and that is exactly what mattered to him here.

"Frostbite, are you sure that Black Shadow is in this part of the prison? If he released the other inmates it seems like he'd be above ground somewhere."

Robin's voice echoed slightly as the two allied heroes made their way through a set of winding metal hallways that lead deep underground. The escaped criminal's cell was twenty levels underground already, therefore the majority of people believed that twenty stories below is all the further down the prison went. To Frostbite's shock, many of the prison guards hadn't the slightest clue about the negative twenty-first through fortieth levels. Somehow the Teen Titans, Frostbite, the warden, and the veteran guards were the only ones who knew how deep beneath the surface Swarzberg actually ran. Why the people who were meant to keep watch over the prison were left unaware of such crucial information Frostbite will never be able to guess. Had they known about the extra twenty levels, not to mention about how intelligent Black Shadow truly is, then maybe the guards would have stood a better chance of keeping such a massive prison break from happening.

Hearing the Titan leader's voice, the twenty-one-year-old hero was quick to respond. "There's no doubt in my mind that he came this way. Black Shadow obviously did his research, so I did some of my own. It ends out that there's a sewer outlet somewhere on the negative fortieth floor. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I think we both know what a sewer outlet means for a criminal who's trying to escape a life sentence."

The younger of the two gave an instant nod of understanding. "The sewers mean his ticket to freedom. And if he finds freedom, it could mean the city's ticket to disaster."

"It might not mean disaster only for Jump City," said Frostbite in a firm tone. "Knowing how insane this guy is, it could mean disaster for all of the country's superheroes. I have a feeling that he has a real taste for vengeance now that we've landed him in solitary confinement for the past year."

The two turned the corner and flew down the stairs to the negative thirty-ninth floor before Robin spoke once more. This time he sounded incredibly shocked.

"The whole hero community? Do you really mean that? Black Shadow has never committed a single crime outside the city. I know he's crazy, but he isn't ** _that_** crazy, is he?"

Frostbite's reply was simple. "I'm not saying he is and I'm not saying he isn't. I'm only telling you that if this psychopath escapes, everybody needs to be on the lookout."

Robin's reply was also simple. "He won't escape. Not if I can help it."

With that said, the duo continued racing down the hallways as quickly as their legs could carry them. Frostbite, who had memorized a map of the near labyrinth on the way to the prison, made sure that they made all of the necessary turns. His ability to learn information and complex maps so quickly is only one of the reasons why the Titans keep him close. He never has known for sure, but he's fairly certain that his vast intellect and incredible abilities with water also have something to do with it. Of course, every time he's asked why they treat him like such an equal they said it's because he's their friend; even the horrendous Tamaranean on their team has said that. Honestly, Frostbite has wondered again and again why they consider him a friend. Every time they've asked if he wants to become a Teen Titan he's told them _"no"_ very clearly…

Keeping these thoughts from entering his mind with too much depth, Frostbite made sure to keep his focus on the hallways. A turn to the right, two more turns to the left, and the negative fortieth floor should be in sight. Sadly for the two heroes, however, the entrance to that level never came into view. They didn't even have time to make it to their next turn before the lights started to flicker. A moment after the flickering began, ominous laughter filled the air around them. The two didn't even have time to feel scared. The Boy Wonder pulled out his bostaff and got into a fighting stance. Meanwhile Frostbite drew two long streams of water out of his canteens and split the liquid into sections, freezing each floating orb into the form of an icy dagger. His frozen arsenal of weapons floating in midair at the ready, Frostbite glared into the waning light.

"Well, my goodness," said a terrifyingly deep disembodied voice. "Look what my little stunt managed to drag in: Frostbite and Robin. How marvelous it is to see you. How long has it been since we last saw each other? A year? Maybe a year-and-a-half? I really don't remember. Time certainly flies when you're stuck in solitary confinement."

"In that case I hope you've enjoyed your hour of freedom, because you're going right back in to solitary confinement where you belong!" Robin glowered threateningly.

The deep voice responded with a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, really? You think the two of you can take me down that easily? The last time we fought it took all five Titans and Frostbite working together for you to even stand a chance against me." Pausing slightly, he added, "Speaking of the other Titans, I wonder where they're at. They're certainly not with you. Are the prisoners I released too much for them? Is that why the Teen Titans had to beg for your help again, Frostbite? Huh?"

Without even realizing it, Frostbite's daggers of ice grew sharper and more rigid. "Enough of this, Black Shadow. Get out here and show yourself. If you really believe Robin and I are that weak, then you would have come out of your hiding place by now."

Again the unseen man gave a laugh. Less than a moment later the lights ceased their flickering, casting the metal corridor in a bright iridescent glow. It is because of this that the solo hero and the Titan instantly noticed how abnormal the shadow looked as it emerged from the wall. It started out as nothing more than an oddly shaped circle that oozed out of a thin crack in between the wall's metal plating. Once it emerged completely the circle shifted to one side of the crack and began growing. It stretched from a small circle to a large oval. A moment later the oval began sprouting arms and legs, a head, and the center started taking on the shape of a male torso. Several seconds after that, the man-shaped shadow peeled off the wall in almost the same fashion as a sticker. From here all it took was a single instant for the featureless persona to turn fully human.

What started out as a flat two-dimensional figure immediately began thickening into a three dimensional form. As it thickened unbelievably pale skin began appearing along with short coffee brown hair, a long pointed nose, and beady hazel eyes. Being medium height, medium build, and having a smile that could belong on a Colgate commercial, the man didn't appear that menacing. Even so, Robin and Frostbite weren't about to underestimate him. They'd already made that mistake last time. Besides, any man with enough intelligence to break out of a prison like Swarzberg should never be taken lightly.

Not wanting to give him the chance to start fighting, Frostbite immediately started launching ice daggers at him. Sadly, this attack accomplished nothing. Black Shadow was able to dodge them easily. There was a particularly large dagger that came close to skewering him completely through, but he simply transformed his midsection into the form of shadow and allowed the glorified icesicle pass through. Irritated by this, the blue-clad hero reliquefied the ice into water and combined it with more water from his canteens. Transforming it into a whip as thick as an anaconda, he wrapped it around the criminal and forced him against the metal wall before freezing the water once more. Shaking his head at them in disappointment, Black Shadow transformed the parts of his body that were trapped into shadows and simply walked out of the icy prison.

Upon seeing this, Frostbite lost his grip on the ice and it fell to the ground in pieces. He wasn't the only one surprised by Black Shadow's new trick, because Robin nearly dropped his bostaff at the sight. Realizing that the dangerous criminal was slowly moving closer, Frostbite regained his stance and took back control of his ice. Meanwhile, Robin's stance stiffened and he tightened his grip on his staff. Despite the fact that their eyes were both covered by masks, they glared at the evil man.

"What is this, Black Shadow?! What kind of trick are you using?!" Robin exclaimed.

Hazel eyes narrowing into conniving slits, he gave an innocent shrug. "Trick? This isn't just a new trick, Robin. While I was imprisoned I unlocked some incredible techniques; techniques that haven't been seen in people with my abilities for generations. Before I was able to command shadows that already existed and I could turn myself into a shadow. But now, now I can control which parts of me transform and which parts don't. Not only that, but I've also learned how to make my own shadows from absolutely nothing and turn them into anything I want."

Eyes widening simultaneously, Frostbite shot another ice dagger at him and Robin threw several bird-a-rangs. Just like before, he dodged every weapon. The whole time Frostbite spoke to him.

"What? You must be lying. Shadows can't be made from nothing. That's impossible!"

Black Shadow gave a nonchalant shrug. "I thought so too until a few months ago. But, much like me, you're about to learn that nothing is impossible for the Master of Shadows. Just watch."

With that being said, the man aimed both hands at the wall behind them. The moment he did this bolts of black left his finger tips and attached to the cold metal in the forms of misshapen circles. Completely taken off guard by this, Robin and Frostbite whipped around one-hundred and eighty degrees and faced the wall. What was previously a duo of oddly-shaped circles were now transforming into large beast-like creatures. One was long, winding, had a large head, and four legs with claws, appearing similar to a Chinese dragon. The other was large, bulky, four-legged, and had three heads, looking much like a three-headed dog in one of the Grecian legends about the Gods.

Another second passed and they peeled off of the walls much like Black Shadow had done in the moments prior. As they transformed from two-dimensional to three-dimensional forms, shiny black scales began appearing on the dragon as well as fangs and glowing red eyes. As for the dog, dark gray fur started sprouting along with razor sharp teeth on each mouth. Like the dragon, its eyes were a dangerous shade of red. Immediately understanding their targets, the dragon and the three-headed dog moved in on Robin and Frostbite while growling viciously.

"Meet my dear pets, Max and Fang. Be careful with them. They like to play rough," said Black Shadow smugly. After a moment of hesitation he added, "Well, with my fellow convicts occupying your friends and with my pets keeping the two of you busy, it looks like I'm free to go. Until next time."

Surprisingly, Black Shadow didn't transform back into a shadow and seep through the cracks in the walls like the heroes had expected. Instead the villain disappeared into thin air. One moment he was there and the next he was gone, almost like a phantom. If the shadow creatures weren't enough to shock them, then this definitely did the trick. Robin, who was busily throwing bird-a-rangs at the three-headed dog, expressed his shock vocally.

"What?! How is that even possible?!"

Frostbite replied as he formed every ounce of water at his disposal into a massive floating orb. "It doesn't matter how he did it. All that matters is taking out these monsters so we can recapture Black Shadow and put him back in prison."

Bow staff and grappling hook in hand, Robin gave a stiff nod. "My thoughts exactly."

Without another word the Titan leader and the solo hero jumped into battle. Using his grappling hook, Robin tied up the legs of the three-headed dog in attempt to confine it. Once confined, he risked whacking it several times in one of the heads with his bow staff in hope that it would lose its balance. Of course, when it broke free from the rope, grabbed the end metal staff with its teeth, and tossed Robin ten feet through the air, all thoughts of taking the beast down easily were dashed. Under normal circumstances Frostbite would have rushed to Robin's aid. Although, due to his own set of circumstances, helping his young friend was quite impossible.

Blood-colored eyes locked firmly on the water user, the dragon stood at an angle so that its large scaly body was blocking Frostbite off from Robin and the three-headed dog. Knowing that Black Shadow was getting farther away by the second and not wanting to waste another moment, Frostbite continued putting all of his energy into the watery orb he was creating. Even after using all the water from his canteens and stretching the water as far as it would go, it only reached half the size of the dragon. Frostbite sighed in irritation at that point, wanting nothing more than to take oxygen molecules from the air so he could convert some of them into water. However, this technique being extremely advanced and having...a particularly irritating side effect…he immediately decided against it.

 _"Oh well,"_ said Frostbite internally. _"I guess I'll have to make do with what I have."_

Strengthening his stance, Frostbite performed a complex set of arm motions that only a true professional could achieve in such a short span of time. Less than a second later the orb moved to engulf the dragon. It engulfed everything from its head all the way down to its middle stomach. The shadow creature struggled fiercely from within the orb, appearing both angry and terrified. As it kicked, clawed, and squirmed, Frostbite stood firmly in place in order to keep the orb from splashing to the ground in a puddle. Ordinarily the young man would never dream of using the water orb for such a thing, but seeing as this creature isn't truly alive he's decided to make an exception.

It took several moments, but eventually the dragon ceased in its struggling. Once this happened Frostbite performed another set of complex arm motions which caused the watery orb to swell to an unbelievable size before bursting. The water fell from the air like rain a second later, the drops of liquid mixed with soot-colored bits of shadows from the dragon. Frostbite smiled at the sight, happy to see that the fanged beast reverted back to its original shadow form like he'd expected. However, also like he'd expected, the part of the dragon that didn't fit in the orb still remained. Not just that, but the back portion and lower stomach of the previous dragon sprouted a new head, forming a new smaller creature for him to battle.

Not wanting to give the creature the slightest chance to get to its feet, Frostbite re-conjured the water he used to destroy the original dragon and immediately got started on another orb. As he worked he was disappointed to discover that over one-third of the water he'd used previously had vanished. It most likely evaporated into the air from the intensity of the last move he'd used. Would it have been possible for him to convert the water vapor back into liquid? Absolutely. However, like converting oxygen molecules into water molecules, this technique is highly advanced. Like every highly advanced technique, it comes with that one irritating side effect that prevents him from using it.

Sighing in aggravation, Frostbite decided to stretch the water he had the best he could. Even with one-third of his previous water supply gone, he could still have enough to use the water orb one last time. Then again, if he used up another one-third of his water, what would he have left to defeat Black Shadow with? He certainly couldn't use one of his advanced techniques. There was no doubt in his mind that it would ruin everything…

Suddenly, before the man had a chance to contemplate whether he should do another water orb or use a water serpent instead, a bolt of green shot past him and hit the foul beast squarely in the head. Startled by this, Frostbite spun around in the opposite direction. To both his relief and his irritation, the rest of the Teen Titans had come to aid them. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, _…Starfire…_ , all of them were there. Robin, who had been whacking at the dog's legs with his bow staff and was in the process of tripping it, looked up at his team with a smile.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you all made it! Quick, help us beat these things so we can go after Black Shadow! If we don't hurry up, he's going to make it to the sewers!"

Out of the four Titans that most recently appeared, Beast Boy was the first to respond. "Dude, Black Shadow made those things?! Are you serious?! The last I checked he was just some creepy guy who could turn into a shadow and make the shadows of gumball machines chase you!"

Frostbite, who finally decided on using a water serpent, replied while attempting to strangle the dragon. "Yeah, but he taught himself a few tricks while he was locked away. Now he's going to be harder to defeat than ever."

Starfire, who wanted to finish this battle every bit as much as Frostbite, flew closer and shot several more starbolts at the monstrous dragon. Meanwhile she said, "The new abilities Black Shadow has acquired do not matter. We will find him and we will capture him the same as before!"

Frostbite couldn't stop himself from glaring at the Tamaranean. "Starbolts and super strength would never accomplish anything against someone who can avoid strikes by turning into a shadow. Your powers are useless against a villain like that. I don't mean to put a damper on your optimism, but someone else is going to have to handle Black Shadow."

He didn't even bother looking at Starfire. It is because of this that he never saw the hurt welling inside of her deep emerald eyes. Of course, even if he did see it, it wouldn't matter. Frostbite wouldn't have cared either way. Doing her best to hide the pain, Starfire addressed him along with others. Still he didn't look at her. He kept his all of his focus locked on the dragon.

"Friend Frostbite could possibly be correct. Perhaps I should stay here and defend against Black Shadow's creatures while the rest of you seek him out."

Opening his mouth partway, Robin was ready to reply to her statement. Before he could, however, the dragon broke free from Frostbite's water serpent. The moment it was free it stood on its hind legs and released a loud echoing roar. As it roared the creature grew longer. Less than a second later it was the same size as when the battle started. Each and every person's eyes widened, completely dumbfounded by the sight. His staff in one hand and bird-a-rangs in the other, Robin spoke.

"How about Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I stay here too. It looks like these things aren't going to go down easy." After a slight pause he added, "Frostbite, Raven, go find Black Shadow. If you need help, backup is just a call away."

Hearing the Titan leader, Frostbite exchanged glances with the gray-skinned girl and nodded.

Re-conjuring as much water as possible back into his canteens, he motioned to her. "Come on, Raven. Let's take this guy down before he escapes Swarzberg."

* * *

The last time Frostbite sprinted through the sewers was when he and the Titans were in pursuit of a group of four bank robbers. Capturing them wasn't nearly as hard as they thought it would be and the quartet of criminals went down fairly easily. Of course, after that battle, Frostbite swore that he would never go down into the sewers again. They smelled awful, there were rats everywhere, and he was almost certain that he saw a group of hobos playing strip poker… Over all, the sewers were a dreadfully unpleasant place and Frostbite has always preferred to keep his distance from them.

However, in this particular situation, he couldn't have cared less about how unpleasant the sewers were. The only thing the water user wanted to do was capture Black Shadow before he found a manhole cover and exited to the surface. Based on the intense violet eyes of the Titan's darkest member, Raven was clearly thinking the same thing. Having searched the entire fortieth floor without spotting the slightest trace of Black Shadow, it could only have been assumed that the monsters he distracted them with gave him just enough time to make it to the sewer outlet. So, at this point, this is where Frostbite and Raven were. They were dashing through the sewers in search of the criminal.

"I'm starting to wonder if he found a way above ground already," said Raven. "It isn't like Black Shadow to hide from a fight."

Frostbite replied from his place running alongside the floating girl. "I know. I've been thinking the same thing. He's either escaped successfully or is lying in wait ready to attack with his new powers."

A moment of silence passed before Raven spoke again. "If he is lying in wait for us, do you think that we'll be able to handle him or will we need to call Robin for backup?"

Turning to face her, Frostbite smiled. "You have your spells and I have my water. I'm sure we won't need to call for back up right away." Pausing he added, "Besides. You were raised by the monks of Azarath and have been learning their spells since the cradle. That alone makes you very powerful."

Raven raised a brow beneath her hood as she eyed him curiously. "You told us that you're an orphan who's lived on Earth your entire life. What would you know about Azarath?"

In all technicality Frostbite should have been incredibly nervous at Raven's words. Instead he simply averted his gaze and looked at the scummy ground as he spoke under his breath. The girl wasn't meant to hear the words he confessed, but there's no doubt that she heard him either way.

"I know a lot more than you think. If only you knew, how surprised you would be."

From here the two said nothing. They simply continued searching in silence. Of course, even if they had wanted to carry out a conversation, there wouldn't have been time. Not even sixty seconds passed before a deep, menacing, voice came out of nowhere. Unsurprisingly, it was the same voice as before. Upon hearing it the hero took some of the remaining water from his canteens and formed a water whip while the Titan used her dark energy to lift a large boulder defensively. Just like the battle previous, Black Shadow did nothing but laugh scornfully.

"I have to admit, you heroes really seem to be struggling this evening. First you can barely handle the prisoners I released and now it's taking four out of six of you to defeat my shadow monsters. Without your assistance, Frostbite, it seems like the Titans would be completely sunk." After a slight pause he added, "Then again, it's not as though you make too much of a difference. Do you, Frostbite? All you do is toss your silly little icesicles at people and splash around. I do believe that another shadow monster or two is all it would take to keep the two of you occupied so I could make my final escape."

"Enough toying with us and enough games," said Raven in a harsh monotone. "If you're going to fight us, then show yourself."

Again Black Shadow laughed. While doing so he split apart from a group of shadows and shifted into his human form. This time Frostbite noted that the transformation happened much more quickly. He wasn't sure if this was due to more practice or to growing tired of dramatic entrances, but either way Frostbite knew that he had to be on higher alert. Being so close to freedom and so close to revenge, Black Shadow wasn't ready to back down so easily. At last the villain spoke once more.

"Ah, Raven. You're always such a ray of sunshine. What a pleasure it is to see you."

Using her dark energy, Raven wrapped him tightly in a cocoon-like fashion and shoved him against one of the dank stone walls. Black Shadow struggled, though he didn't break free immediately. Rather, he watched the female Titan as she approached him with a firm expression.

"Just so you know, the feeling isn't mutual. Once you're back in prison, stay there so we never have to deal with you again."

Despite the fact that he was wrapped up tightly in her dark energy, the man gave a shrug. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't do that. I have evil plans to make, things to steal, stuff to destroy…. Being in prison would simply be too inconvenient." Pausing, he added, "Although, to be honest, I wouldn't mind fighting you again sometime. Most people don't appreciate the beauty under that dark cloak of yours."

Growing irritated, Frostbite took his water whip and aimed it at the villain. His intention was to wrap the liquid around his mouth and freeze it to prevent him from speaking. Once that was done he was going to throw together a makeshift waterfrost orb to keep his body trapped. Being a step up from a simple water orb, the waterfrost orb is nearly indestructible. The only thing sturdier than a waterfrost orb is an ice prison, but considering how it takes extreme concentration to create one and how only a person truly skilled with their water abilities could build it effectively, it wasn't even worth trying. Also, with the level of proficiency an ice prison takes, Frostbite didn't want to risk that irritating side effect popping up again either…

Sadly for the two heroes, however, the water whip never had time to reach him. In the blink of an eye Black Shadow managed to shift back into shadow form, escape Raven's grip, and return to the damp stone ground in the form of a human. Stunned at how quickly he managed to perform this action, Frostbite and Raven gaped at him as they stood stiff in preparation to fight.

Crossing well-built arms over his chest, hazel eyes stared them down mockingly. "You still haven't learned, have you? I'm not an average villain that can be defeated with a few icesicles and some magic spells. If you really want to return me to prison so badly, then I suggest you put some effort into capturing me. Otherwise I'm going to escape and both of you are going to look like fools."

"You shouldn't underestimate us, Black Shadow. Raven and I have more tricks up our sleeves than you think," said Frostbite as he created a second water whip.

The man raised an amused yet skeptical brow. "Oh, really? We'll have to see about that."

Smirking viciously, the man stretched both palms in the directions of the nearby shadows. A bolt of black shot out of each palm like charcoal-colored lightning, causing Raven and Frostbite to move backwards instinctively. Less than a second later the shadows touched by Black Shadow's power started shifting, arms, legs, and blood-red eyes sprouting simultaneously. The moment the body parts appeared the shadows locked eyes with them and began screeching at a pitch so loud that it was practically deafening. With at least a half dozen shapeless blobs with limbs making the noises at once, the two were forced to cover their ears for relief. Only when the creatures stopped did the two set their glares on the monsters' creator.

"Using existing shadows to form your creatures instead of making your own? I have to admit that I'm disappointed. You were bragging up your new techniques to Robin and me a short while ago."

Black Shadow gave a shrug. "Yes, but I can't depend only on my new techniques. My old pets feel left out otherwise. Not to mention that they're very effective to use in battle all by themselves."

Before going after the creatures, Raven and Frostbite exchanged glances. A second after that the two sprang into action. Coating several monsters in her dark energy, Raven squeezed them as tightly as she could until they burst into pieces like black balloons. Meanwhile, Frostbite forced his water into the air and allowed it to fall like rain. Doing a quick set of arm motions, the rain converted into frost and froze the remaining monsters from head-like blob to toe-like blob. Once he was certain they were frozen completely Frostbite moved both arms in a single swift motion, causing the ice to shatter. When it shattered the shadow monsters broke apart along with it. Turning back to Black Shadow, the solo hero and the Titan gave him a critical look. The whole time the brown-haired man scratched his neck in embarrassment while giving an awkward shrug.

"Okay… Maybe they're not so good to use in battle… Now I remember why I had to upgrade."

Frostbite gave Raven a side glance and re-conjured his water from various places on the ground as he addressed her. "Raven, take hold of him and don't let go. Put as much energy into keeping him trapped as you possibly can."

The girl responded with a nod as she trapped Black Shadow in her dark aura once again. It could easily be seen that the aura was much stronger than during her previous attempt. Black Shadow squirmed and struggled, appearing to have an incredibly difficult time transforming. As he struggled he shot the Titan a sharp glare.

"W-what the heck is this?! Why can't I transform?!"

"Frostbite wasn't bluffing. This is one of the tricks up my sleeve that he was talking about," she said with a slight smirk.

Meanwhile, Frostbite was doing another complicated set of arm motions, these being much more complex than the ones performed to create the water orb. As he did this the water came together in the air to form a large sphere. With each movement the water in the orb started to ripple and create waves, causing it to appear wobbly and unstable. When some of the waves started to freeze over, however, it became apparent that this was completely intentional. The whole time he was constructing the waterfrost orb Frostbite couldn't help but be nervous. Once this move was complete, three quarters of his remaining water supply would be gone. If this didn't work and if the other Titans didn't make it to them in time, then he would be left with very few defensive options. Sure sewer water could be an option, but for some reason it never quite responded to him correctly. Another reason why he made it a personal mission to try avoiding the sewers…

 _"Oh well,"_ Frostbite said internally once the orb was complete. _"Here goes nothing."_

The waterfrost orb now being a sturdy mixture of air on the inside and water and thick ice on the outside, the twenty-one year old gave the command. "Raven, let him loose!" Raven didn't hesitate to obey. Giving a stiff nod, she released the criminal from her dark aura and let him fall through the air toward the ground. Even so, Black Shadow never got the chance to make contact with the cold stone. Before he could he found himself trapped inside of a human-sized ball constructed of ice and water. Once he was stuck inside Raven took hold of it with her aura, ensuring that he absolutely would not escape. He was banging on the inside of it with his fists and shooting bolts of black at it, but it was completely useless. The criminal was trapped just as Frostbite had planned.

"Alright, Black Shadow, the fun's over. You're going back to prison and you're staying in prison where you belong," said Frostbite while nearing the waterfrost orb.

Black Shadow, who'd stopped trying to escape and was now standing inside the sphere calmly, released a chuckle at his words. It didn't take long for the chuckle to turn into loud guffaws. Frostbite and Raven stared him down in a mixture of irritation, confusion, and concern.

"Is there a reason why you're so giggly?" asked Raven in an annoyed monotone.

"Of course there is, sweetie. The reason is simple," Black Shadow said with his arms crossed leisurely. "You can't actually defeat me. Not really. Not with this little crystal ball of yours."

Eyes widening beneath his mask, Frostbite walked closer to the orb and scowled at him. "What? You're bluffing! The waterfrost orb is a high level technique! It's practically indestructible! There is absolutely no way that you can bust out of that! It's impossible!"

Meanwhile, Raven said in the background, " ** _Stop_** calling me sweetie."

Both of the men ignoring her, Black Shadow raised a skeptical brow at the water user. "Oh, really? You honestly think that this over-sized snow cone is going to keep me confined?"

" _Yes_ ," replied Frostbite steadfastly. "It's kept everyone else contained, so it will contain you."

Shrugging a shoulder, the villain leaned against the wall of the orb nonchalantly. "Okay, then. If you really don't think I'm capable of busting out of here, I'll just have to show you what I can do."

With that being said, Black Shadow pressed both of his palms together. For a moment it appeared as though nothing was happening. However, upon a second glance, a tiny ball of black lightning was seen coming together. Suddenly understanding that Black Shadow wasn't bluffing in the tiniest increment, Frostbite and Raven leapt backwards. Raven strengthened her black aura around the frosty sphere and Frostbite took the waterfrost orb back under control, both of them doing their best to keep the criminal contained. Unfortunately for them, their efforts were entirely useless. In less than ten seconds an echoing electric **_zap_** was heard along with the shattering of ice. So great was the impact that Frostbite and Raven flew back by several feet before smacking into a wall.

Of course, the impact did nothing to stop them. Rubbing his head tenderly, Frostbite worked his way to his feet. Raven stood up as well, appearing every bit as ready to fight as before. The throbbing in his head vanishing after a few seconds, the solo hero scanned the area with his eyes. Based on the intent expression in her violet irises, Raven too was searching the area. To their surprise, Black Shadow was still in sight. The thing that wasn't surprising was the fact that his figure was retreating down a stone tunnel filled with stench. Not only that, but he was retreating fast.

"We have to go after him," said Raven determinedly. "He can't escape!"

More than anything, Frostbite wanted to say that exact same thing. Knowing how close the manhole cover leading to Jump City's streets was, he wanted to spring into action and charge after him. Sadly, he couldn't. Not after using the water orb and the waterfrost orb so close together without a place to restock on usable water. Pursing his lips in concern, he voiced his thoughts to the girl.

"I'm sorry Raven, but you're going to have to do this without me. Either that or we're going to have to call one of the others to back you up. There's no way I can keep fighting this guy. Almost my whole water supply is gone. It evaporated after creating the orbs. I have nothing to left to fight with."

The girl's violet eyes widened as she spoke sounding anxious. "What? You can't just leave us to deal with Black Shadow on our own. The reason we were able to capture him last time was only because of your powers. Without you he would have escaped. If you don't stick around to help capture him, then this time he _will_ escape."

Not knowing what else to do, Frostbite gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, but I can't help. Not until I restock on water. Unless I do that, I'm completely useless."

The young man crossed his fingers and hoped that the Titan girl would take the bait. Sadly, she didn't take it in the least. Instead she pointed something out that he'd hoped she wouldn't think of.

A look of pure curiosity came across her pale gray features. "If the only thing your water did was evaporate, can't you transform it from water vapor to liquid using your powers? You can transform liquid water into solid ice and then reliquinate it. It seems like you should be able to do that too."

Biting down on his lower lip, Frostbite rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well…if you want to get technical… then yes. I can turn water vapor back into liquid. I can even turn oxygen molecules into water molecules if I need to. It's just that…those are extremely high level techniques... _Master_ level techniques, actually… And strange things happen when I use those moves."

Arching an inquisitive brow, she asked, "What kind of strange things? I've never heard about side effects happening to people who have elemental abilities."

At a loss for how else to explain things, he turned his back to Raven as he spoke. "Look. It doesn't matter if you've heard about it or not. The point is that I can't use my Master level techniques. If I do, it will ruin everything for me."

Once the words were out, the two of them looked back down the tunnel. Black Shadow was growing smaller by the second, now only the size of a pebble. Irritated, Raven addressed Frostbite.

"It will ruin everything for you? Is that all you're concerned about? A dangerous criminal is about to walk free through Jump City. If we don't stop him innocent people will be put at risk, and the only thing you're worried about is what could happen to your image?"

Normally Frostbite would be irritated at the way she spoke to him. In this case, however, her words sunk in. Was he really willing to risk the lives of thousands of civilians just to keep his secret? If people got hurt then it would be his fault and it would all be because he was too afraid for someone to know the truth about him. Not only that, but in the process of his panic, Frostbite forgot one crucial fact. Raven was born and raised on Azarath. If anybody should understand him, it's her. Releasing one last sigh, Frostbite turned to face the girl.

"Raven," he said slowly, "you were born on the planet Azarath, right? And you share the beliefs and views of your people?"

Based on the look in her violet irises, the question took her off guard. Yet she still answered. "Yes. The monks raised me and taught me everything there is to know about my powers. Because of them, I am forever loyal to Azarath."

Frostbite simply nodded. "Very well. The Azarathians were always very kind to my people and the planet Azarath was considered our strongest ally for over five thousand years. It is because of my people's debt to your people that I will let you in on my secret. Just don't tell anyone, okay? Or I'll make sure you regret it."

As Raven's eyes widened and as she stumbled backwards, a wave of understanding washed over her. The whole time he looked at the girl, Frostbite knew that she understood exactly what he was talking about. Even so, neither of them said a word. Knowing that Raven would keep his secret, and also knowing that they would never be able to capture Black Shadow without using his Master level water techniques, Frostbite shifted into a stance that he hadn't used in nearly five years. Once his feet were firmly planted, he performed a set of arm motions mixed with hand movements. The sight of it was so complex that it almost looked like some type of alien sign language.

It took several seconds, but eventually water started appearing in the air. It showed up in cloud-like clusters, slowly transforming from clouds into thick streams. As the water vapor turned fully into liquid, Frostbite streamed it inside of his canteens with as much speed as possible. However, it wasn't the water that caught Raven's attention, and Frostbite knew this well. The whole time he was reliquinating the vaporized water he could feel her eyes fixed on one specific part of him; the medium-length ponytail that hung freely down his back. As he performed the Master level technique he felt that one irritating side effect take place.

Frostbite's hair, that usually looked blonde and as normal as ever, turned completely to frost. The blonde color frosted off and fell to the ground in a heap of snow, revealing it to be nothing more than hair dye. Once he had all the water he needed from the air around him Frostbite screwed the caps back on his canteens and allowed his luscious mane to defrost. Once it did he cringed beneath the mask and Raven gasped slightly. As hard as he tried to ignore it, the youthful man was still able to see loose strands of sky blue and aquamarine in his peripheral vision. As the seconds passed they shifted to navy blue and sapphire blue, confirming for Raven what she had guessed.

"There. Now you know," said Frostbite without looking at her. Then he added, "I have plenty of water now, so come on. Let's go capture Black Shadow."

With that being said, the two made their way down the tunnel with as much speed as possible. Black Shadow was still very far ahead of them, but this didn't last. Using her powers to make up for the large gap in distance, Raven tossed a large rock directly at the criminal. It made contact with his back only a second later and caused him to tumble to the ground with an echoing _crash_. The instant he was off of his feet, the girl picked him up with her aura and trapped him for the third time in fifteen minutes. Considering how he struggled against the dark energy, the girl was putting every ounce of effort into it that she could. His dark blue ponytail shifting to apple red, Frostbite gave Raven a smile.

"Excellent job, Raven! Keep it up! I'm going to see if I can whip up a sturdier prison."

Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she asked, "Is this _'sturdier prison'_ another Master level technique that will cause your hair to turn to ice?"

Already uncapping his canteens and streaming out his water, he gave a nod. "Yes. Also, I should probably mention that I don't want you to tell the Titans about any of this. The extent of my abilities with water and my rainbow hair are to be kept secret. Never tell any of them; **_especially_** not the Tamaranean Princess who you call _'friend'_. Understand?"

Raven nodded. "I understand completely. This can stay between us."

Hearing their conversation, Black Shadow's gaze shifted to Frostbite. Upon looking at him, the villain's eyes widened in shock. "Hold on a second. You do have rainbow hair! What the heck are you?!"

Frostbite didn't respond to the man's frantic cries. Instead he shifted his attention to the Titan. "Raven, lower him to the ground, move him away from the wall, and make sure you don't let go. He's going to freak out in a minute, and I don't want him to be free when he does."

The girl followed Frostbite's instructions without protest. The moment Black Shadow was in the right spot the hero began performing another exceedingly intricate set of arm movements mingled with hand motions. As he did this, the stream of water moved to the ground and split into three different entities. Slithering along the ground like snakes, they made their way toward Black Shadow and circled around him in the forms of rings. Once they stopped moving Black Shadow appeared as though he was standing in the center of a target. The whole time he remained helplessly trapped inside of Raven's dark energy. It's a good thing, too, because he started to freak out at the sight of the rings surrounding him just like Frostbite had predicted. The sight of his hair turning pure white with frost didn't help the situation any, either.

"No, wait! What are you going to do to me?! What's wrong with your hair?! What kind of creature are you?!"

Not once hesitating in the set of arm movements, Frostbite looked at the criminal as three different layers of ice started to rise up around him. The innermost layer was thin yet extremely cold, forcing him to stand completely still at the icy chill. The middle layer was thick and rigid, making it difficult to break through upon escaping the first layer but also extremely painful. Then there was the outermost layer which was glossy and as thick as ice could possibly get. Frostbite knows from personal experience that the ice prison's outer layer is more effective than bulletproof glass. Knowing that he most likely wasn't going to escape from this, Black Shadow began uselessly squirming under Raven's aura as well as the growing ice. The whole time he shouted at Frostbite.

"You can't do this to me! My powers are meant for battling humans! Not whatever the heck you're supposed to be! Are you some sort of mutant or a monster?!"

Shrugging, Frostbite gave the villain a smirk. "Oh, no. I'm nothing of the sort. I'm something much more terrifying than that. What I am is an alien. Now hold still or I'm going to suck out your brain."

Black Shadow opened his mouth, appearing ready to scream. Before he could, however, the ice came up past his head and froze him solid. It was only after he was coated by all three layers of ice that Raven finally relinquished her hold on him. Meanwhile, Frostbite felt as his hair returned to its normal state. Considering how both Raven and the criminal saw his actual appearance, the hero should have been feeling increasingly nervous. Yet, he didn't. The fact that his hair was still at a bright happy shade of apple red made this fact well known. Crossing his arms over his chest, he laughed.

"Wow. I haven't used my Master level techniques in ages! It feels so good! Maybe I should try using a wig instead of hair dye so I can use the full extent of my abilities more often. I wonder if a wig would work better or if that would freeze off like the hair dye…"

Putting down her hood, Raven moved closer to the alien as he spoke to himself. Frostbite didn't even notice her. The only time he remembered her presence was when she addressed him.

"I've had suspicions that you might a Dabnodian from the start, you know. Azarath and Dabnod had one of the strongest alliances in the galaxy for over five-thousand years. I know a Dabnodian when I see one."

Hair shifting from apple red to a deep shade of forest green, Frostbite turned to face the girl. For the first time since meeting the Titans two years prior, he lifted up one of his hands and pulled up on the icy blue mask. In no more than three seconds he had it completely off, revealing everything from a thin nose, arched brows, an excessively masculine facial structure, and lovely eyes that were currently an amber color. So surprised was he at her confession that he didn't notice the powdery blush that came over the dark Titan's cheeks at the sight of his face.

"You knew I was a Dabnodian the whole time? How?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out," Raven replied a moment later. "Your powers, your hostility toward Starfire, how you've had to rush home several times over the years to dye your hair… I pieced it all together."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Frostbite gave a chuckle. "Of course. I should have known that I could never hide my heritage from an Azarathian. That's why the alliance between my planet and your dimension lasted for so long was because of the Azarathians' sharp level of intelligence." After a moment of hesitation he asked, "What about the rest of the Titans? Do they know that I'm not actually human?"

Raven immediately shook her head. "No. I never told any of them. Not with Starfire on the team. Most Tamaraneans are under the impression that all of the Dabnodians were killed in the destruction of the planet. The majority of them had no idea about Queen Guayusa's escape pods." Pausing, she added, "Not to mention, if Starfire found out that you're a survivor from Dabnod and that her people destroyed your home, it would completely devastate her."

Frostbite gave a nod. "I can understand that. The last thing the Teen Titans need is an emotional teammate. That could destroy the entire team."

Once the words were out, a long moment of silence passed. Even so, the silence wasn't wasted on Frostbite. Reaching his free hand toward his now emerald green ponytail, he took out the tie holding it up, switched his mask to his mouth, and used both hands to tie his hair into a form of sloppy bun. As he tried accomplishing this task, Raven couldn't help but catch sight of his hair tie. It wasn't something plain that a person might find at Walmart or a dollar store. Instead his hair tie was a thin golden band with a silver charm holding the two ends of the golden band together. To anybody else the silver charm would've looked like something completely random. If Beast Boy would have been there, he probably would have described it as a sideways hourglass or an infinity symbol trapped inside of a weird diamond shape. Raven, on the other hand, recognized it instantly. When she recognized, it she felt her heart sink.

"You're carrying a Zirnoth Charm with you," she said in a sympathetic monotone as she got a few steps closer. "You're wearing it in your hair, too. Whoever she was, she must have been special."

Without warning, Frostbite's eyes turned dark gray and his hair a deep shade of plum-colored purple. "Yes," he said slowly. "She was very special. She was one of the three special people I was forever separated from the day Dabnod was destroyed."

Her heart sinking deeper, Raven moved closer than before and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know it must be painful to suffer the amount of loss that you've suffered."

Shoving his hair which was now in an askew bun back in his hair tie, Frostbite gave a small smile. Meanwhile, his hair and eyes lightened from dark gray and plum to pale gray and light violet.

"Don't be too sorry, Raven," he replied. "Two special people, my mother and the woman who gave me her Zirnoth Charm, are dead. There's no changing that. But my third special person is still alive. I know she's alive. I shoved her onto a pod and got her off the planet myself."

Surprised, the dark Titan gaped at him. "Really? Someone you know survived? Who?"

"My baby sister," he said with a smile. "She's intelligent, determined, has probably read every book out of Queen Guayusa's library, can speak languages that even the Palace scribes couldn't figure out… She's the best baby sister a brother could have. Wherever in the galaxy she's at, she's the same age as you; sixteen. In a way, you kind of remind me of her."

Hearing this, Raven returned his smile. "It sounds like you really care about her." After a momentary pause, she asked, "What's your sister's name?"

Frostbite replied without a moment of hesitation. "Damiana. Her name is Damiana."

From here the two went silent. Lucky for them it was a comfortable silence. Pulling his icy blue mask back on so that every strand of hair was covered, he motioned to Raven so that they could depart from the sewers. With Black Shadow trapped in ice unable to escape, they figured it would be safe to contact the guards and have them take the villain to a secure cell. It's only too bad that the solo hero and the Titan didn't notice how empty Frostbite's ice prison was before they left. Had they noticed, then maybe they would have had time to recapture the criminal before he escaped Swarzberg Prison and fled from Jump City.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So...how do I put this simply...? Surprise! :D**_

 _ **Did I catch any of you off guard with "Frostbite"? Hopefully I did, as that was my goal. This isn't the last we'll be seeing of him and the Titans West, either. Of course, as for the next chapter, we will be journeying back to Steel City to see what's happening with Damiana and the Titans East. I hope that all of you are enjoying the story so far! Until next time, my dear readers! :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	6. Part I: Inception: Chapter Six

_**A/N: Okay, it has definitely been a while, and for this I apologize. I absolutely planned on getting more chapters posted, but sadly, my flash drive broke! Upon losing my flash drive, I lost five chapters of "Firelight" that I had prewritten! To put short, it was devastating! :,(**_

 _ **So, in my depression after losing five chapters of "Firelight", I went on a writing binge for Naruto and finished my first Naruto fanfiction "The Hidden Truth", and finished some of my reader-inserts that I post on other sites. I also finished painting of all of my dressers. Of course, now that my month-and-a-half of sulking is over, who is ready for more "Firelight"?! I know I am! It might take me a while to rewrite everything I lost, though... Luckily, I don't plan on losing any of this story again, because now I save it on my flash drive, on my laptop's desktop, and on google docs. So, yeah, no more rewriting lost chapters for me! An important lesson, friends. Always save stuff in more than one location! :D**_

 _ **Well, that's enough of my senseless rambling for now. Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the Dabnodians._

* * *

 **Part I: Inception: Chapter Six**

Steel City: Titans East Tower

Currently

The day is Tuesday. The time is five forty-five in the evening. Because the Titans East have somewhere very important they're supposed to be forty-five minutes from now, they're dressed from head to toe in civilian clothing. Bumblebee is wearing plain black leggings, a dressy emerald green top, and a denim jacket in order to cover her wings. Mas y Menos are dressed in an identical fashion, wearing blue jeans and black t-shirts. The only difference between the two of them would be that Mas' shirt has the Batman symbol on it and Menos' shirt the Superman symbol. Aqualad too is dressed for the occasion, the aquatic man wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt.

Speedy, while also dressed for their evening outing, has clothes that are very different from the rest. While he still wears jeans, they're ripped out in the knees and are extremely faded. Because the jeans appear so ragged, the clean white t-shirt he wears without a hole in sight is a steep contrast. Of course, it isn't the jeans and the t-shirt that would draw the attention of most people. What really make him stand out from the rest of the Titans are the leather jacket, the biker boots, and the dark sunglasses that hide the redhead's eyes; not to mention the toothpick he holds in the corner of his mouth. The moment they see him the Titans' eyes widen.

"Uh…Speedy?" asks Aqualad. "What the heck are you wearing?"

Crossing his arms, the archer leans against the wall with a sarcastic smirk. "My 'bad boy' outfit. At first I was just going to wear a t-shirt and my nice jeans, but then I thought that Leila might not recognize me in something like that. On my off time she probably thinks that I dress something like this. Besides, these clothes emphasize my 'bad boy stride' and my 'pimp-like smirk'."

While Speedy seems as though he's kidding, his voice sounds extremely irked at the same time. Catching this, Bumblebee rolls her eyes as she gets several steps closer to him.

"If we go meet this girl is she actually going to give us the information she has, or will you two just bicker the whole night? Even if she is a valuable source for the Titans East, I already have a hunch that you two aren't going to get along." Pausing, she adds, "Maybe Aqualad, Mas y Menos, and I should go on our own and leave you here. Things might go better that way."

Eyes narrowing behind the sunglasses, he stands up straight and shoots their leader a look. "No. You're not leaving me out of this. If you're going I'm going too. Besides, you have no idea where the café is at and you don't know what Leila looks like. You couldn't do this without me either way."

Aqualad nods in agreement. "He's right, Bee. In order for this to work, Speedy has to come with us. There's no other option." Hesitating, he looks at his other English-speaking teammate in concern. "But, Speedy, please don't make a scene. Even if you don't like Leila, try to stick it out around her without arguing."

Crossing his arms once more, the irritated look never leaves his face. "I don't see what any of you have to say about it. I'm the only person here who's actually met her."

Ignoring the curt remark, Bumblebee motions to her team as she turns in the direction of the exit. "Come on. Let's get going. We need to leave if we're going to get there early like we planned."

Speedy doesn't say a word and neither do any of the others. They simply follow Bee toward the door. However, before they have time to leave, the screen of the Tower's main console lights up. Thankfully, it isn't because of an alarm or a police report. To their surprise it is because of an incoming message. Based on the words on the screen, the message is coming from the Titans West Tower in Jump City. The moment they catch sight of the words each of them dashes toward the main console. Even Speedy rushes over to the screen, thoughts of his teammates' doubtful attitudes temporarily forgotten.

"A message from the Titans West," says Bee in surprise. "Well, it's about time. It's been two months since they've contacted us."

Nobody has time to say anything more. Less than a second later Robin's face pops up on the screen. Cyborg and Beast Boy can be seen fighting over a video game controller in the background and Raven is sitting on the sofa reading a book. Starfire isn't anywhere in sight, but her voice is heard as she shouts, "Silkie, no! Do not ingest my beloved gorka pipes!" Ignoring what the other Titans are doing, all of their eyes immediately shoot to Robin.

"Hey, Robin," says Aqualad. "You don't usually contact us. Is everything okay?"

The bird boy's demeanor, while not necessarily relaxed, doesn't appear stiff and rigid either. Based on his business-like facial expression, it couldn't be plainer that he contacted the Titans East to give them some sort of news. All of the Steel City Titans guessing this, they crowd closer to the large screen as he speaks.

"Hi, guys. And yes, everything's okay for the time being. I just thought that I'd call and give you a heads up on something; something that could turn out to be very important."

The five Titans exchange glances as Robin's demeanor darkens slightly. Apparently the West Titans are also curious at how the conversation will unfold, as the other males cease their bickering to look at the screen from their end. Raven and Starfire switch their gazes to the screen as well, the dark Titan peeking over the edge of her book and the Tamaranean flying into the shot with Silkie in one hand and alien bagpipes in the other. Not noticing the reactions of his teammates, Robin continues before any of the East Titans can reply.

"A couple weeks ago there was a large scale prison break at the Swarzberg Prison. Over fifty percent of the inmates got loose. We managed to round them up and get them back in their cells with Frostbite's help, but unfortunately there was one villain that we couldn't recapture."

"Yeah," says Beast Boy from his spot in the background, "the one that released all of the prisoners and attacked us with his creepy upgraded shadow monsters."

The moment they hear Beast Boy's words none of them has any doubts as to what villain they're talking about. Eyes widening to the size of saucers, Speedy is the first to make his shock known.

"Hold on. Is this Black Shadow you're talking about?! I thought you said he was locked up in a cell that was twenty levels underground with a level fourteen containment field and lasers surrounding it!" The archer exclaims.

"Swarzberg Prison has some of the tightest security in the country. It's supposed to be inescapable. How does a person break out of a prison like that?!" asks Bumblebee.

The Titans West leader remaining calm, he continues explaining. "We're not sure how he did it. Even with the new abilities he's gained, the level fourteen containment field should have been enough to hold him; but that doesn't matter anymore. The point is that Black Shadow escaped and that, even with our best efforts, he still managed to evade capture. Now he's on the loose and it's up to all of the Titans and the Justice League to keep an eye out for him."

Sounding incredibly surprised, it is Aqualad who responds. "The Justice League? Why are you getting them involved? Don't you think the Teen Titans can handle it?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. The Titans are completely capable of handling Black Shadow. The only reason I contacted them is because of where Black Shadow has been spotted in the weeks since his escape," says Robin, his demeanor darkening further. "Ten days ago he had a run-in with Green Arrow in Star City, and then a week after that he was seen in Gotham looking for a fight with Batman."

Once that last sentence reaches him, Speedy's ears perk up instantly. Apparently the news hits everyone else too, because all eyes turned in his direction. Even the Titans on the Jump City side of the screen gaze at him in curiosity. Not noticing the stares of his teammates or of the West Titans, the young archer speaks to Robin in astonishment.

"Black Shadow went after Green Arrow? Did he pull through okay?"

"He got a few bumps and bruises, but he's alright as far as I know." Pausing slightly, Robin adds, "But that's why we had to inform the Justice League. That way if Black Shadow tries attacking any more of them they know what they're in for. That's also why we're informing you. Somehow he made the cross-country trip from Star City to Gotham in the space of a week. Considering how close Gotham is to Steel City, I imagine that he could make it to you guys too."

Bumblebee gives a reassuring smile. "Thanks for letting us know. We'll be sure to keep an eye out." After a moment of hesitation, she adds, "By the way, I'm sorry he got away. With all five of you and Frostbite working together, I never imagined that you wouldn't be able to recapture him."

This time it is Cyborg who replies. "Yeah. We didn't think he'd get away either…"

"Especially not with Frostbite's awesome mega ice powers," adds Beast Boy from beside the metal man. Then, for the first time since they began speaking, Beast Boy nears the screen and scratches his head in mystification. His head tilted slightly to the side, he asks, "Uh…I don't mean to change the subject here, but when did Speedy join a motorcycle gang?"

Speedy doesn't say anything in response. Not because he doesn't want to, but because his voice would never be able to carry over the sound of his teammates' snickering. Feeling irritated, the young archer senses as his face reddens with irritation and as a vein begins popping. A few seconds later it is Aqualad who answers the green hero's question.

"Speedy didn't join a motorcycle gang. That's just what he wears to pick up girls," says the aquatic man teasingly.

"Yes, but it never actually works," adds Bumblebee between giggles. "The only thing it does is turn girls against him and get him labeled as a playboy."

Mas makes a remark of his own. "La chica no le gusta. Ella piensa que él es un idiota que le gustan las mujeres."

Crossing his arms, he glares at the other members of his team. "You know, for people who keep nagging me to be friends with Leila, you really aren't making it easy."

Arching a skeptical brow, Raven stares at them through the screen from her spot on the common room sofa. "Leila?" she asks in a dry monotone.

Her laughter dying down, Bumblebee explains. "Yes, Leila. She's a source that Speedy hooked the Titans East up with a couple days ago. Based on what she said when she called our extension number, she has crucial information on a criminal we're after. We're supposed to meet her at the seedy café where Speedy first ran into her. She said to wear civilian clothing so we don't stick out."

"In all honestly, we're not sure how well this is going to go. She and Speedy don't really get along. He made a pretty bad first impression at the café the other night," adds Aqualad.

Bee makes one last statement before letting the West Titans speak. "After the story Speedy told us, I'm surprised that she's willing to help us out at all."

Robin replies sounding a tad bit concerned. "You guys are having trouble capturing a criminal of your own? Who?"

"We're not sure who. He doesn't have a name. All we can say is that he's the most irritating thief Steel City has seen in a long time," replies Bee simply.

Understanding that the East Titans have their own criminal situation at hand, the Titans West leader gives a nod. "Okay. Since you have less than a half hour left until you meet this Leila girl, we won't hold you up. If you ever want to contact us, you know the frequency. Robin, out."

With that being said, the screen turns to black and the room goes silent. With the time now being six o'clock and with the café that they have to be at being on the other side of town, the room doesn't stay silent for long. Pushing up his sunglasses, Speedy turns to his teammates.

"We should get going. The café's a long way from the Tower, and you know we can't be late."

* * *

Damiana sits in a large secluded booth in the café's back corner, constantly going back and forth between looking at the door and reading a book she got from the library. She knows that she hasn't been here any longer than fifteen minutes. Yet, for a reason that she can't quite comprehend, it feels like it's been hours. Looking up from _"To Kill a Mockingbird"_ once more, she glances at the clock rather than at the door. It's only twenty minutes after six. Thankfully there are still ten minutes left until she can officially start wondering if the Titans East will be a no-show. Finally recognizing the turmoil of her inner thoughts, Damiana gives a laugh.

 _"For crying out loud, Damiana!"_ the girl says internally. _"So what if the Titans East don't show up? With your circumstances, it wouldn't be a bad thing if they didn't show up anyway. Honestly. You're a sixteen-year-old girl who is starving to death and always walking the borderline of being homeless. What group of famous superheroes would want to meet with a person like that?"_

It is then that the bell above the door chimes loudly, causing Damiana's head to popup from her novel. Entering the café wearing civilian clothing, as if waiting for their cue, are the five members of the Titans East. If Damiana hadn't been expecting them or if she hadn't seen Speedy up close before, then she never would have been able to guess who they were. Without their uniforms they look like any other group of adolescents that stumbled across the café and walked inside out of curiosity. The way they look around the room as if deciding where to sit makes this seem even more the case. Of course, when Damiana spots Speedy's attire and sees how he performs an overly exaggerated "bad boy walk", the girl slaps a palm to her forehead. If she had any doubts that these were the Titans before, then all of them have just been quenched.

Shaking her head in disbelief, the girl addresses them. Or more specifically, she addresses Speedy. "I don't know if you're dressed like a biker out of a movie to annoy me or to try and make yourself stick out, but either way it's working."

Hearing her voice, all of the Titans turn in her direction. The four that she's never met before study her intently as if they're deciding whether or not she's the right person. The one that she has met, on the other hand, gives his trademark smirk before sauntering over to her booth. Knowing that this must be their girl, the rest of the Titans follow him without saying a word. Once they reach the table Speedy slides in so that he's directly across from her. The rest of them sit down as well, Aqualad and Bumblebee next to Speedy and Mas y Menos next to Damiana; although, they're much more hesitant about it than the redheaded archer.

Arms crossed over his chest in a smug fashion, Speedy is the first to speak. "I knew you would recognize me if I dressed like this. Nobody else believed me, so thanks for proving me right."

She struggles not to smirk back at him as she gives a response. "It would be impossible for me to not recognize you dressed like that. After what I witnessed the last time we were here, it fits your personality quite well."

It is here that his smug smirk turns into a frown. "You know, you're lucky I'm more dedicated to my job than to holding a grudge. I almost considered not showing up tonight."

Damiana arches a brow at his words, not feeling a tad convinced of what he's saying. When his teammates burst into giggles from their places around the table, the girl knows that he was only bluffing.

"What do you mean you weren't going to come?" says Aqualad with a laugh. "When Bee threatened to make you stay at the Tower you were on the verge of throwing a hissy fit!"

"You were the most determined to make it here out of all of us!" exclaims Bumblebee.

Damiana laughs along with them, enjoying meeting the other Titans already. The whole time Speedy sinks down into his seat, grumbling irritated words underneath his breath. A second later when their moment of laughter ends the Titan leader extends a hand.

"I'm Bumblebee, the leader of the Titans East. It's nice to meet you, Leila."

Damiana accepts the handshake enthusiastically. "Hi, Bumblebee. It's nice to meet you too."

The next to offer their hand is Aqualad, who gives her a friendly smile. "Hi, Leila. It's nice to finally meet you. Speedy has told us a lot."

Again Damiana returns the handshake, the whole time arching a curious brow. "Oh, really? Did he say anything good, or am I just that girl who snapped at him and his harem from the stage?"

"Actually, everything he said was about how you're the perfect person to help us find the criminal we're after," replies Aqualad sincerely. "At first we had our doubts that a girl he met randomly in a café would be helpful, but it ends out that Speedy was right."

"Sí," says one of the twins. "No sabemos cómo, pero estaba en lo cierto."

Having just remembered that the twins were there, Damiana turns and exchanges handshakes and multilingual greetings before turning back to Aqualad and Bumblebee. When she's facing them once more she notices that Speedy is sitting up straight, an inquisitive look on his face. The same expression paints over Aqualad's and Bumblebee's faces as well as the faces of Mas y Menos. Immediately Damiana is able to guess that they're ready to get down to business. After a small lapse in dialogue, Speedy is the first to talk.

His serious side taking over, he says, "So, is there any particular reason you contacted us in the middle of the night during a rainstorm?"

Biting her lower lip, Damiana gives a nod. "Yeah," she replies. "It was in the middle of the night during the rainstorm when I came across the thieves. I was on my way home from a late night babysitting job and I took a shortcut through the abandoned part of town. It's a lot quicker than the normal routes people use, so when I'm trekking back and forth across the city I'm in that part of town quite a bit. Anyway, that's where I was when the storm came. I was going to try and make it home, but decided to take shelter in one of the abandon buildings instead."

Before she can continue, Aqualad interrupts. "Hold on. Did you say one of the abandoned buildings? Does that mean there're a lot of them?"

Damiana gives a nod, not hesitating in the slightest. "Yeah. Like I said, it's the 'abandoned' part of town. There were a lot of factories and business there once, but most of the factories were outsourced to places like China and Mexico. The ones that weren't outsourced shut down because there weren't enough resources to keep them going. So, yeah, there are about four or five blocks filled with abandon buildings over that way."

"So is that where you ran into our criminal, then? In one of the abandon buildings?" asks Bee.

Again, the girl nods. "It took a while. A lot of aimless wandering and a lot of boredom, but we eventually came into contact. Or…I came into contact with them… I was kind of sneaking, so they didn't see me. It was tough getting out of there without getting caught, though, I'll give them that much."

Another moment passes them by, Speedy's eyes widening beneath his sunglasses. When he speaks the other Titans' eyes widen as well, immediately catching the exact nature of what she said.

"Wait a second…" he says contemplatively. "You've been saying 'them' and 'they'. As in, there is more than one criminal."

Expression dropping to one of nervousness, possibly even fear, Damiana goes deeper into her explanation. "Um… Well, yes. There is more than one robber. I only ran into two of them, but there could be more." The details of the criminals' conversation return to the girl in a flood, making her even more concerned than before. At last she continues. "Don't get the wrong idea. My goal here isn't to send you into panic mode. It's just that…this thing with the masked criminals…it's pretty serious. A lot more serious than I've been making it sound."

The fear in her features is much more apparent than Damiana originally thought, because the Titans' start looking much more concerned than they did a second ago. Knowing that what the girl witnessed must have been something major, they begin delving for details; all of the important details that she's left out until now.

"How serious are you talking? Is there a major theft operation going on?" asks Bumblebee.

"¿Qué has visto, señorita Leila?" inquires the twins in unison.

Gulping, Damiana explains. "No. There's no major theft operation. What I witnessed wasn't so much about the robberies themselves. While I was there I did some eavesdropping and it ends out that all of these thieves are working for someone. They kept talking about their 'boss' and about how this money is supposed to help buy parts to a machine." Pausing, she takes a deep breath before continuing. "Another thing they mentioned…probably the first thing I should have told you…is that once this machine is built he's going to use it to destroy the Teen Titans. I don't think it's just the Titans East he's after, either. Based on what they were saying, I think he wants to destroy all the Titans…"

Eyes widening to the sizes of saucers, they gape at the girl. While doing so they give a very loud "What?!" in unison. Damiana cringes, praying to the unknown deity that they actually believe her. She's poor, she's been homeless, and she appears wretchedly bony… If she met a person like that and they gave her this kind of news about a criminal, Damiana admits that she would struggle to believe that person. There's no doubt that she's about to run into some skepticism. Once Aqualad speaks this is proven to be true. He isn't harsh about it, but nonetheless his disbelief is plain.

"Wait a second. You're telling us that in the twenty-four hours after you met Speedy, you wandered into an abandon building, saw several heinous criminals, and discovered an evil plot against the Teen Titans just like that? That seems like an awfully convenient coincidence."

Narrowing her eyes at the girl, Bumblebee agrees with the aquatic man. "How do we know that you actually found this kind of evidence? Is what you're telling us true, or is this some sort of ploy so you can meet the Titans?"

Although she saw this coming, Damiana can't help but give a harsh laugh of disbelief. "You people honestly think that I would sink that low? I could be babysitting to get money for my rent right now! I could be out hanging flyers for more cleaning jobs!" Pausing, she adds, "Heck I could have been at home last night catching up on my sleep! I didn't have to call in the middle of the night to let you know that I found a major lead, and I certainly didn't have to take time out of my day to warn you about the dangerous criminal that's trying to destroy you. I could have easily pretended that I saw nothing and kept it all to myself, so you should count yourselves lucky."

The Titans exchange glances, unsure of how to respond to the girl's words. A moment later it is Bumblebee who finally replies. Luckily she sounds curious more than she does accusatory.

"If you have so much on your plate and really couldn't afford to help us, then why did you? It's like you said. You really didn't have to."

Shrugging, Damiana responds bluntly. "Simple. Steel City is where I live and it is the Teen Titans that help protect it. Sure I'm not too fond of the pimp sitting across from me who sent rabid fangirls to attack his teammate, but that doesn't mean that I'm about to let every last Titan get destroyed because of a bad first impression." After a moment of hesitation, she adds, "Also, I'm not about to let them keep what they stole, either. While they were talking, they mentioned checking on a secret underground room beneath the west corridor. Call me optimistic, but that's probably where all of the money and jewelry is hidden. If we can find a way to get down there and steal everything back, then there won't be any money for their boss' machine parts. If they can't build the machine, their plans will get set back and it will give you guys more time to find a way to stop this guy they work for."

Again the Titans exchange glances. When they look back at her, they do so with pleased smiles. Sure they still appear worried about the news she just gave them, but they're happy with Damiana nonetheless.

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" asks Speedy wearing a content smirk.

For the first time since meeting him, Damiana returns his smirk. "After running into two thieves in an abandon building in the middle of the night during a rainstorm, there's no doubt that I mulled over everything I witnessed. I mulled it over very thoroughly."

Crossing his arms, Aqualad speaks in concern. "I guess there's no waiting around anymore. Now that we know exactly what we're dealing with, this calls for a direct confrontation. We're never going to get anywhere otherwise."

Bumblebee nods in agreement. "My thoughts exactly. I think it's time for us to do some searching of our own." Turning to Damiana, she asks, "Leila, do you think you can show us where that building is at? You said you've been in that part of town a lot."

The Dabnodian agrees without hesitation. "Sure. It isn't a problem. Since I spent so much time in that building last night, I might even be able to guess where the west corridor is at."

Bumblebee smiles at her words. "Good. Thanks a lot."

Speedy, on the other hand, doesn't smile at all. He simply looks surprised. "Wait a second? You're coming with us? Why?! You don't have any powers, hero experience, or anything! If our bank robbers are there they could kill you!"

Damiana isn't the least bit worried at his panicked words. Instead she gives an amused laugh. "Speedy, there is absolutely no way that those people are going to kill me. I can defend myself a lot better than you think. Trust me."

* * *

An hour has passed since their meeting with Leila. Even so, their time with the girl is far from over. In less than thirty minutes they're supposed to meet her back in front of the café, and from there she is going to lead them to the abandoned building where she saw the criminals the night before. The Titans East have only returned to the Tower for a short while to change into their uniforms and grab something to eat. Leila, having stayed up late the night before and having worked the whole day through, returned to her home to get a sandwich and take a nap.

Of course, based on the bags that were under her eyes when they were speaking to her, Speedy is fairly certain that she's going to skip the sandwich and get straight to the nap. This is exactly what he's hoping for, too. If they're lucky, Leila might oversleep and miss their meeting. Having no super powers, no weapons at her disposal, and absolutely no hero experience, there is no way that this girl can come with them. If Leila goes with them to hunt these guys down, Speedy sincerely believes that she is going to get herself killed. How she didn't get herself killed the first time she ran into them, Speedy has no idea. She is either very good at sneaking or is just plain lucky. Either way, sneaking and luck won't suffice this time. Before they leave the Tower, this is exactly what he wants to convince his teammates of.

"If you're willing to let Leila come with us to fight dangerous criminals, then you're crazy! There is no way that she's going to be safe! I don't mean to sound like a pessimist, but if Leila is with us when we run into these guys, she's going to die."

The five Titans sit around the polished metal table, a box of pizza in between them. For once the pizza goes almost completely unnoticed. All of their focus is on the archer who they're doing their best to reason with. Being the Titan leader, it is Bee who does the most reasoning.

"This sounds very odd coming from you," says the winged woman. "You had complete faith in her yesterday. Now you sound like you think that she's a little woman who's going to get herself killed the moment she walks into the building."

"That's because today and yesterday have a completely different set of circumstances," Speedy replies. "I had faith in her because I knew that she could find useful information. She did, and that's great, but I thought that it would end there. I didn't know that she would insist on coming into the line of fire with us."

This time it is Aqualad who speaks. "Speedy, I'm glad that you're trying to think of Leila's safety, but you're forgetting two crucial facts. One is that we can't go without her because she's the only person who knows which building we're looking for. Not to mention that she also said that she might be able to help us locate the west corridor. Then the other fact, the one that you've been completely overlooking, is that she ran into the criminals all by herself last night and managed to escape from them unspotted. If she's able to do that, then who knows what else she's capable of?"

"Sneaking and fighting are not the same thing, you know. Anyone can hide from someone and not be seen. Kids do it all the time when they're playing hide and seek. Knowing how to fight, on the other hand, is very different. If we come into contact with these guys and a battle breaks out being able to hide and sneak around won't do her any good."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Bumblebee gives him a skeptical look. "Are you sure you're not underestimating Leila just a little bit? You told her the exact same things you're telling us, and all she did was laugh at you. Call it a hunch, but I think that she can probably fight every bit as well as we can."

Knowing that he's not getting anywhere and also understanding that he probably never will, Speedy hangs his head in defeat. "There's no convincing you guys, is there?"

Smiling smugly, Bumblebee gives a shrug. "No, not at all. Besides, if she actually couldn't fight, then she never would've agreed to lead us to the criminals' hideout in the first place."

So occupied are the three English-speakers with their debate that they don't notice as the hour grows later. The only time it comes to their attention is when Mas y Menos alert them.

"¡Se hace tarde!" one of them exclaims.

"¡Debemos irnos!" adds the other.

They turn to look at the clock upon hearing the twins' loud exclamations. Once they do their eyes widen slightly.

"They're right! We're supposed to meet Leila in twenty minutes! We need to go!" exclaims Bumblebee as she jumps up from her chair.

With that being said, the Titans rush out the door leaving over half of the pizza untouched. Speedy still doesn't think that Leila should go with them, but at this point it's no use arguing. He just hopes that if they have to fight anyone they'll be able to keep Leila safe in the process.

* * *

"This is the place? Wow. It doesn't look as creepy as I thought it would."

Damiana stands in front of the wide single-level building along with the Titans East. In the darkness and in the rain the girl remembers that the abandoned structure appeared very spooky. However, in the waning light of the late evening, it doesn't look nearly as frightening as it did the night before. With wooden boards nailed haphazardly over the double doors and graffiti covering the brick walls it certainly looks dumpy, but not exactly creepy. Of course, if they stay here once it starts getting dark, there's no doubt that this will change very quickly. It is because of that last thought that Damiana responds to Speedy's comment as she makes her way to a nearby window.

"Yeah, but that's only because we're here in broad daylight. If we were here in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm it would be a whole different story."

The Titans follow her toward the window without response and without hesitation. In a single swift motion Damiana manages to shove open the window and climb through to the inside of the building. Much to her surprise, the room is still incredibly dim even with the time of day. When Bumblebee climbs inside followed by Aqualad, then Speedy, and then Mas y Menos they notice the exact same thing. After scanning over the room their gazes shift to Damiana.

"Why is it so dark in here?" asks Bumblebee. "It shouldn't be with the sun still up."

Shoving her way past a tipped desk and broken chairs in order to get to the hallway door, the girl gives a shrug. "It could be because of the dirt coating the windows, but I don't think it really matters as long as we can make it to the west corridor and find the secret room they were talking about."

"True," agrees Bumblebee with a smile. "Let's go."

With that being said, they pursue Damiana and work their way toward the door. Once they reach it, they emerge into a dusty black corridor. While the room they were in previously was incredibly dim, there was still enough light to see by. Upon entering the hallway, however, it is discovered that there is almost no light at all. Besides the few slivers of light that filter in from the partially opened doors, the hallway is as black as pitch. For a moment Damiana doesn't do anything. She simply stands in place, contemplating whether or not she should light their path. After everything Speedy said back at the cafe about her not having powers and not being able to defend herself, the thought of revealing her fire powers is more than a little bit tempting. Of course, knowing that she shouldn't pull it out unless she has to, she turns to the dark personas of the Titans to speak.

"Uh…does anybody have a flashlight?"

It is then that two shining beams fill the room, one being held by Aqualad and the other being held by Menos.

"Sí," replies the twin. "Vinimos aquí preparados."

Damiana smiles and nods in response, though internally she's frowning. More than anything she was hoping to use her fire and show them that she isn't helpless. (In reality the only one she cares about proving this too is Speedy, but she doesn't admit that to herself). Then again, it doesn't honestly matter. If she has to break down and use her fire then she will, and if things go smoothly and she doesn't have to reveal her elemental abilities then she won't. As strange as it is, Damiana has to keep reminding herself that she shouldn't let the Titans know about her powers. The strange part of it is that she never would have considered showing anyone her powers a few days ago. It's truly amazing how much a person can change in just two days.

Doing her best to clear her thoughts, Damiana replies to Menos verbally. "Good. That certainly makes things easier."

With that being said, they start their trek through the dusty halls. The moment their journey begins Damiana instantly remembers where in the building they're located. Rather than entering inside through a window at the back of the building like she'd done the night before, they went in through a window not too far from the structure's front doors. Because of this, Damiana can easily tell that the main room she last saw the villains in is at the end of this hallway. They just have to go straight without turning off and they'll be there. Tucking a brown strand behind her ear, she reports this to the group of heroes behind her.

"I know exactly where we're at! This might not be as hard as I thought," she says with satisfaction. "Let's go!"

The group of them switches from walking to a slow-paced run at the comment. The whole time they're careful not to trip over any unseen objects. As they run, Speedy makes an inquiry.

"Where are you taking us? Did you just find out where the west corridor is at?"

"Not exactly," she replies as she continues moving, "but I do know where I saw the criminals at. Once we get there we should be able to figure out where the west corridor is based on that area. I remember the hallway they took, too, so that also helps."

A few seconds later they emerge from the little side hallway into the large main room with the receptionist desk, causing Damiana feel more satisfied than before. Ninety degrees to her right are the double doors that are boarded up from the outside, and ninety degrees to her left is another hallway. Considering its angle behind the receptionist desk, she hasn't a single doubt that this is the same hallway she was spying on the criminals from. She talks to her companions without facing them, attention still locked on the would-be receptionist area.

"When I was here last night they were talking by the receptionist desk. Once they finished their conversation they went down that hallway, so the west corridor must be in that direction."

Knowing where it is they have to go, they walk deeper into the receptionist area and head toward the indicated corridor. Damiana gives a miniscule grin, happy that she's actually being helpful to the Titans. She never planned on coming into contact with them, but since she has she might as well help them in any way she knows how. As long as she remembers to keep her powers secret and to not use them unless it's absolutely necessary, then she can say she had a successful evening. When Aqualad speaks a few seconds later, however, Damiana's smile shifts into an anxious frown.

"Guys. Look at the floor. It looks like something happened in here."

Once the words are out, Aqualad shines his flashlight on the floor near the walls and where they came from in front of the hallway. Running along the perimeter of the room in flawlessly straight lines are wide black scorch marks. The aged carpeting beneath the scorch marks has been charred to complete nothingness, leaving tiny smears of ash along with it. The moment Damiana spots it she struggles to avoid slapping herself. How could she possibly forget about the Master level technique she used to get out of here?! Sure the fire didn't burn down the room, but she should have known there would be at least a little bit of damage left. Her element is _fire_ for crying out loud! Once the Titans begin conversing, her anxious frown deepens.

"No…" says Speedy in surprise. "There's no way… Are those burn marks?!"

"¿Como sucedió esto?" Menos wonders aloud.

"¿Hubo un incendio?" Adds Mas.

Bumblebee moves closer to the aquatic man and snatches the flashlight from him. Once she has it, she shines it on the floor's center and then moves it slowly upward along the walls. She arches a brow as she does this, appearing both curious and confused.

"Why are the scorch marks only near the edges of the floor and not anywhere near the middle? Now that I'm looking, there aren't any burn marks on the walls either. Whatever fire it was, it doesn't look like it was normal."

The rest of the Titans move closer to their leader and view what it is she's referring to. Going off of their stances and facial expressions, they're every bit as puzzled by the sight as Bee.

"You know, based on how straight and even the marks are, it doesn't even look like the fire was spreading. It looks like it was staying in one place the whole time," says Speedy as Menos shines his light back down at the scorch marks.

"How is that even possible? I'm from the ocean, and even I know that fire is supposed to spread," says Aqualad. After a slight pause he continues. "Maybe this has something to do with that machine that the mastermind behind the robberies is inventing. They could have been testing out a prototype of some sort before Leila ran into them."

The Titans turn toward her at the mention of her name, all of them eyeing her curiously. Not knowing what else to do, Damiana rubs her upper arm and nibbles her lower lip awkwardly. Having no idea what to say she stays quiet. At least until Bumblebee speaks, that is.

"Is Aqualad's theory true, Leila? Did the criminals have anything with them that looked like some kind of doomsday device?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Damiana shakes her head slowly. "No… Not really… To be honest, I don't think that the criminals have anything to do with the scorch marks…"

"Really?" asks Aqualad. "Then who does? Somebody had to do this."

Turning her back to them, Damiana heads in the direction of the needed hallway. "Look. It doesn't really matter, okay? Let's just find the west corridor and forget about it."

Sadly, before the girl can get too far, one of the Titans steps directly in her path of travel. Unsurprisingly, this Titan is none other than Speedy. He stands tall with his back straight, a firm expression painting over his features. This alone is enough to tell Damiana that he has no intention of letting her past. Sighing, she shoots the archer an intense glare.

"Get out of my way, Speedy. There are a lot of hallways in that direction, and we need to start searching. If we don't, then finding the west corridor could take us all night."

"No," Speedy replies firmly. "I'm not letting you get past me. We don't know what made those burn marks, and whatever it is could be back there. If it is and we run into it, you won't have any way to defend yourself. I'm sorry, but this is a job for the Teen Titans."

Arms crossed solidly over her chest, Damiana shakes her head at him in disbelief while giving a harsh laugh. "You have absolutely no faith in me, do you? I have been on my own for the past five years, I spent four-and-a-half of those years' homeless, and the only person who's been providing for me is _me_. If I can survive on the streets for four-and-a-half years, then I can walk down the hall of an abandoned building without getting myself killed."

Speedy's firm expression lessens slightly, shock taking its place. Damiana has no doubt that the shock is due to the confession she made about being homeless. Giving an irritated sigh, Damiana rolls her eyes before shoving past him.

"Now please get out of my way. I came here to help, and I'm not letting some macho redhead in tight pants stop me."

The moment she walks past him the shock vanishes and the firm expression returns. Of course, Damiana doesn't notice this until he steps in front of her once more. Like before, the other Titans don't intercede. They simply stand back and watch the scene play out.

"Look," says Speedy, "I know you're tough and I know you're smart; that's not a hard thing to figure out. But I'm still not letting you through. These are hardcore criminals we're going to be up against, and I just don't think you'll be safe."

Rolling her eyes once more, Damiana sighs in defeat. Not because Speedy is the one that defeated her, but because she has finally given in to the burning impulse that has been driving her nuts all evening. Shooting daggers at him, the girl speaks boldly.

"Okay, fine," she seethes in irritation. "Do you really want to know where those scorch marks on the floor came from? Is the desire to know eating you up that badly?"

Speedy isn't the one that responds. Instead, the answers come from behind her.

"It's eating me up that badly!" Aqualad shouts in confession.

Mas y Menos reply in unison. "¡Sí! ¡Sí!"

Taking this as the archer's answer, Damiana shifts into a more solid stance and gets into a position facing the wall. "Okay, then. I don't want anything to hit you, so stand back."

Peeking over at him, she notices the concerned look on his face. "Stand back? For what?"

Her answer is simple. "Stand back and I'll show you."

Putting his hands in the air in surrender, Speedy backs up so that he's next to the other Titans. The moment he's out of her range, Damiana takes a deep breath and focuses her energy on conjuring her fire. Luckily conjuring her fire takes less than an instant. Before the Titans have a chance to blink, let alone wonder what it is she's going to do, two long streams of fire are released from the palms of her hands. They're aimed directly at the brick wall, charring the bricks so that they're completely black. Luckily, the fire doesn't seem to do any damage besides that.

It takes roughly ten seconds, but eventually Damiana allows her fire to dissipate. She gazes at the fire's results, impressed with how her streams of fire left two perfect circles. In all her years she's never been able to draw a perfect circle with a pencil and paper, but somehow the circles her fire streams create always look flawless. Except for the tiny indentations in the middle, that is... Shoving a strand of false brown hair out of her eyes, Damiana turns around to face the Titans. Their eyes are as wide as disks and their jaws have dropped practically to the ground. Of course, she doesn't care about the rest of the Titans' reactions. The only one she cares about is Speedy. Raising a skeptical brow, she walks over to him slowly.

"Still think that I can't defend myself? It's true that I don't use my fire too often, and maybe I'm a little rusty, but I can still fight if someone crosses me. I'm not nearly as helpless as you think."

Crossing his arms over his chest and pointing his gaze to the ground, Speedy's face turns a bright shade of scarlet. "Well, yeah, I know that now! How was I supposed to know that you can shoot fire out of your fingertips like Azula's twin sister?!"

Shrugging, Damiana replies with an awkward smile. "Actually, you weren't supposed to find out about my powers at all; none of you were. The only reason I showed you is so you don't think you have to protect me." Pausing, she adds, "But in all other cases, I avoid using my powers as much as I can. When people find out that I can use fire it usually gets very dramatic very quickly."

"Dramatic?" asks Aqualad curiously. "What do you mean by that?

Again she shrugs. "Oh, nothing much. I was run out of a town by an angry mob once, a woman tried calling in the marines to detain 'the horrible fire creature' (even though I only used my fire to roast marshmallows for her children), and then there was an old man who tried to shoot me because he thought I was a witch. So, yeah. People aren't exactly fond of my powers. They think its…weird…"

To her surprise, none of them glares at her or continues to gape at her. Instead they smile, almost appearing pleased that they've learned about her hidden abilities. A few seconds later Bumblebee walks over and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be like that. Remember, you're talking to a winged girl that can shrink, twins that can run super fast, and a guy in a unitard that can talk to sea creatures. When you're with us, there's nothing weird about you." She gives the girl one final smile before turning and waving to the rest of her team. "Now come on and let's get moving. We'll never find what we're looking for if we keep standing around."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, that's it for now. Again, the chapters I lost will take me a while to rewrite, but I will still do my best to get more of this story posted. Out of everything I've ever written, this story excites me the most! It has been a long time since I have been this in love with a story! Though I still do write for Naruto, so remember that this isn't my only story. Most often I work on two different stories at a time. Now that my first Naruto story, "The Hidden Truth", is finished, I'm going to be putting some effort into finishing my reader inserts, and of course I'll be working on this story "Firelight" which I love very much!**_

 _ **Until next time, my friends! And just so you know, there is a big fight scene coming up next chapter, so stay tuned! :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	7. Part I: Inception: Chapter Seven

_**A/N: Another chapter is up, and before the end of the end of the month too! I'm making progress! Also, as strange as it sounds, I am no longer sad about having to rewrite the chapters I lost of "Firelight". To be honest, I like this version of this chapter a whole lot better than my previous one. My previous version was good, but this one is so much better! So, yeah. I guess losing five chapters of "Firelight" wasn't much of a tragedy after all. It only means that I can write the chapters I lost so they turn out better! :D Even so, I don't plan on losing any more chapters. If it happened twice in a row, then it would be truly tragic. The mere thought of losing more chapters makes me sad :,(**_

 _ **Well, enough useless prattling from me. Enjoy the chapter! (P.S. I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter! Fight scenes are the best! :P)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part I: Inception: Chapter Seven**

"This is all that's here? You have to be kidding me!"

If Speedy says that he's never felt irritated before, then he's lying. There have been many occasions when he has felt annoyed, most of them consisting of those days when girls use him to get to Aqualad or when civilians refer to him as _"that powerless East Titan with the arrows"_. Right now, however, Speedy feels more irritated than he ever did in any of those situations. After spending ages collaborating and trying to pinpoint which corridor out of the two-dozen hallways is the west corridor, all of their efforts have amounted to nothing. This isn't the first time they've been wrong, either. So far, this is their fifth failed hallway.

Hearing his complaints, Bumblebee responds to him. "Don't jump to conclusions just yet, Speedy. Who knows? There might be something here."

His bland expression morphing into a critical frown, the archer looks up and down the empty hallway from his place in between Aqualad and Leila. There's no demolished furniture lying around, there are no doors leading to other rooms, there isn't anything. All he can see are brick walls, wooden planks on the floor in place of the musty carpeting, and a dead end. Crossing his arms, he looks at the Titans East leader in puzzlement.

"I still don't get what you're talking about. The only thing here is an empty hallway."

The next one to speak is Aqualad. "That could be true, or maybe it's not. I think we should take a closer look."

"I think we should too," adds Leila in agreement. "This is the only place in the building where there isn't any carpeting. Not just that, but the wood looks pretty new compared to everything else we've seen."

More than anything, Speedy wants to shoot the fire user a glare. She already made him look like an over-protective moron by pulling her impressive superpowers out of nowhere. What is she trying to do now, make him look like an even bigger idiot? Yet, despite his urge to argue with her, he decides to give a civil response. They are after dangerous criminals, after all. Quarreling would only get in the way of their goal.

Giving an internal sigh, he turns to her. "In that case, can you give us more light? Even with the flashlights, it's pretty dark in here."

Leila replies with a nod and a "Yeah, sure". Half a second later a soft orange glow fills the room, the result of a small flame that dances in the brown-haired girl's palm. As strange as it is, Leila's fire manages to light the area better than the Titans' high-quality flashlights. Satisfied with how well he can see, (though he would never admit it out loud), Speedy looks the hallway over once more. The moment he does this he immediately sees that Leila's assumption was correct. The wood covering the floor does look extremely new. Also, it is placed at an odd angle with small gaps in between several of the planks.

Appearing outwardly surprised, he says, "Okay. I see what all of you are trying to say. Maybe we should search this hallway before we move on. It might actually be the right one."

"' _Might'_?" asks Leila skeptically.

"Yeah. We don't know anything for sure. For all we know, there could be ten other hallways that are completely identical to this one."

"Exactly," Bumblebee agrees from Aqualad's opposite side. "So it's time for less talking and more searching."

The Titans spread out and search the area without another word. Leila searches as well, doing her best to maintain the flame in her hand while doing so. What they're looking for they're not exactly sure. The only thing they know is that it has to be a switch or a knob of some sort that will reveal the entrance to the secret room. It is because of this that Aqualad, Bumblebee, and Leila step on individual floorboards with much more force than necessary, hoping that one of them will sink down and act as some sort of button. Meanwhile Speedy and the twins press down on the bricks in the wall one-at-a-time in hope of the same result.

Approximately twenty minutes passes as they search the corridor thoroughly, not gleaning any results and looking like weirdos in the process. It doesn't take Speedy long to revert back to his original opinion that there's most likely nothing in this hallway and that all they're doing is wasting their time. Now that he thinks about it, a smart criminal would never put the entrance to a secret room here. With how empty it is and how new the floor looks, this part of the building sticks out way too much.

Turning away from his place near the wall, he is about to share these thoughts with the others. Before he can, however, one of the twins shouts something in Spanish. Even after being on a team with them for almost a year and a half, he still can't understand a word they're saying. Of course, he doesn't need to. With the amount of pride ringing through his voice, it's very apparent that one of them just came across something important.

"¡Creo que encontré algo!" shouts one of the twins joyfully.

Turning toward the tiny twins, Speedy watches as Mas presses down on a brick located in the middle of the third row from the ground. Two seconds later the brick sinks inside the wall and the ground begins to shift. As they feel the ground tremble, those who were standing in the center of the floor jump to the edge of the corridor next to Speedy and Mas y Menos. Once everybody is safely out of range, they watch as several of the wooden planks sink down into the ground in order to form stairs. The whole time the group of them exchanges pleased glances, feeling very satisfied at the level of progress that has just been made.

Bumblebee turns to face Mas with a beaming smile. "Great job, Mas! Later, all of us owe you a big thank you!"

"No fue un problema. No hay necesidad de agradecimientos," replies Mas with a shrug.

From here all of them turn silent as they make their way down the stairs with caution. Even if this is exactly the thing they were searching for, the need to be careful very much exists. Without knowing the exact number of masked henchmen or who it is they're working for, there's no telling what they might run into when they reach the end of the staircase. It is because of this that they stay close together and do their best to keep the area lighted. Aqualad with one flashlight, Menos with the other, and Leila with an orange flame dancing in her hand, there's not an inch of darkness to be seen.

It takes several minutes, but eventually they reach the foot of the stairs. None of them can tell how large the secret room is or what it contains. The area is washed in darkness so dense that even their flashlights can hardly penetrate it. It is because of this that Leila creates a flame in her other hand as well and causes both of them to grow in size, setting the room in a soft glow. Speedy watches as Aqualad, who is now standing right next to Leila, gives her a smile of gratitude. The archer wants to do the same thing, but immediately decides against it.

"Thanks for the light," says Aqualad. "Now maybe we can find a light switch."

As if on cue, bright florescent light fills the room from overhead. Each of them shifts their attention to the left side of the room and notices Bumblebee standing next to a lever in the brick wall.

"Found it!" she chimes proudly. "Now let's take a look around."

Turning around, they take in the large expanse and all of its contents. The moment they look, their eyes widen in surprise. When coming down here the first thing they expected to see were piles of money as high as their Tower or three-dozen masked men waiting to fight them. While the money is still sitting around in piles exactly as they predicted, there's something else here that they weren't quite expecting. In the middle of the room is an incredibly large table that is twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. Of course, it isn't the table itself that disturbs them. It is what the table contains.

Their senses still on high alert, the Titans and the fire user saunter closer to the said object. As they do so they can't help but feel increasingly disturbed. Spread out all over the tabletop are replicas of at least a dozen cities. They aren't cheap replicas made out of cardboard and crayons, either. They're incredibly realistic without a single flaw to be seen. There are windows on the buildings, streetlights that actually change color, yellow lines going down the middle of the streets, there are even flowers on some of the bushes in the parks and ducks in the ponds. Whoever created these, it's obvious to everyone that they certainly put in a lot of effort.

As Speedy looks at the cities, he reads the labels that are taped down in front of each one. There's a replica of Metropolis, one of Gotham, one of The Hall of Justice, and much to his concern, replicas of Jump City, Star City and Steel City. Arching a brow beneath his mask, he clutches his bow and moves closer the Steel City replica. When he looks he can't help but feel both amazed and freaked out. There are banks where the banks are supposed to be, the jewelry stores are in the proper places, there's even a Lola's Café! When he peeks at their Tower, it's every bit as accurate as the rest of the city. Curiosity growing, he squints his eyes and peeks inside the mini Titans East Tower.

Sadly, the inside of it isn't empty. Upon gazing inside the front window, he sees an exact replica of the common room. There's the main console, the kitchen, Aqualad's pools, and the stairs leading out of the common room to the rest of the Tower. Feeling more disturbed by the moment, he leans in closer and peeks in through the Tower's other side where his room is supposed to be. When he sees a miniature version of his bedroom with everything from the maroon carpeting to the extra bow he has leaned against the wall beside his bed he releases a shudder.

Without looking away from the mini Tower, he speaks to the others. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting severely creeped out. Whoever this guy is, he made an exact replica of my bedroom! He even remembered the _Skillet_ poster I have on the wall next to my desk!"

Sounding equally disturbed, Aqualad replies. "I know. It's the same with the Titans West Tower. Somehow he even managed to make a replica of Raven's room!"

At last Speedy pulls away from miniature Steel City and faces the others. Everyone else pulls away from the replicas they were looking at as well in order to speak. Based on their facial expressions, they aren't taking this any better than the redheaded archer.

"This criminal must be planning to do some real damage to these places," says Bumblebee contemplatively. "He wouldn't need any of these replicas unless he's using them to figure out how he's going to strike."

"Exactly," Aqualad replies. "That's why we need to gather more information and figure out how to counter-strike. Otherwise the Teen Titans might be done for."

Leila, who is currently scanning over the miniature version of The Hall of Justice, replies to their comments curiously. "Okay, I know that those two guys only mentioned destroying the Teen Titans, but right now I'm wondering if they might be after the Justice League too. I highly doubt that he built in-depth replicas of the cities of Justice League Heroes because he had extra supplies."

Turning to the side, Speedy begins eyeing miniature Star City. As he does this he can't help but agree with her. Not just because of the evidence sitting in front of them, but because of another reason as well. It isn't a hard thing for Speedy to figure out, really. If the rest of his teammates remember what Robin said when he contacted them earlier, then they should know what he's talking about.

"Guys…" he says slowly, "I think Leila might be onto something. Robin did say that Black Shadow escaped prison and that he's been spotted all over the country. The person in charge of the masked criminals and who plans on destroying the Teen Titans with this machine he's building? It's probably Black Shadow."

Speedy looks up from the Star City replica and looks at his teammates as he waits for a response. Opening her mouth partway, Bumblebee appears ready to speak. However, she doesn't get the chance. Before she can utter a word, the lights begin flickering and the air is filled by the sound of a deep, menacing, disembodied voice.

Upon hearing this, the Teen Titans and Leila leap away from the table. Speedy immediately removes an arrow from his quiver and holds his bow at the ready. Bumblebee takes out her stingers and holds them in front of her threateningly as Aqualad and Mas y Menos take on their own threatening stances. To Speedy's surprise, Leila doesn't respond any differently than the rest of them. Rather than looking frightened, she stands firmly and conjures long, thin, strands of fire. Speedy isn't sure what to describe them as, but they almost look like fire whips.

Meanwhile, the voice speaks to them in a tone that sounds both malicious and pleased at the same time. "Well, what a surprise. First I get to see the Titans West and now I'm being paid a visit by the Titans East only two weeks later. This is really turning out to be a productive month for me. After spending a year in solitary confinement at the Swarzberg Prison, productivity is a good feeling to have."

Recognizing the voice the instant he hears it, Speedy begins looking around the large expanse in determination. If there's one voice that every Titan should be familiar with, then it is definitely Black Shadow's. The Titans West team may be his favorite heroes to mess with, but that doesn't mean that they're the only team he's ever caused trouble for. To put short, Black Shadow definitely knows how to get around. Even if they've only faced him in battle once prior to this, right now isn't proving to be any different from last time. Speedy's only hope is that this time maybe they can capture him.

Feeling every bit as tense at the situation as the redheaded archer, the rest of the Titans eye the room in the same manner. Leila, too, gazes carefully at their surroundings; though her eyes are filled with caution more than they are determination. If he could, Speedy would take a moment to give her a quick synopsis of the situation. Not to mention, he would also like to throw in an _"I told you so"_ at the fact that a dangerous villain actually did show up. Of course, once Bumblebee replies to the unseen criminal, Speedy realizes that both of these things will have to wait.

"Where are you hiding, Black Shadow?! Come out here and face us!"

Upon hearing the winged girl's demand, Black Shadow responds in mock offense. "Come out there? Honestly, Bumblebee. Why would I do that? I've been traveling around and exerting energy for weeks now. With as exhausted as I am, there's no doubt that I would lose." Pausing, he adds with a sarcastic laugh, "Who knows? You second-rate Titans might actually come close to beating me this time. I could get splashed to death, or stabbed with an arrow."

Despite the fact that he tries to keep his outer calm, Speedy can't help but grimace at that last remark. Why is it that everyone always degrades his arrows? Have people forgotten how many times he has helped save the day with his arrows?!

Meanwhile, Aqualad speaks to the villain in irritation. "All you're doing is stalling, Black Shadow! If you're not going to come out, then at least tell us why you're here and why you've been targeting Justice League heroes!"

For some reason the more the Titans speak with him, the more amused he sounds. "You found out that I'm targeting Justice League heroes already? You Titans are smarter than you look. How did you find out? Have the Titans West been tracking me, or did my replicas give it away? If it's my replicas, then let me tell you that Hobby Lobby isn't cheap! I ended up having to steal from there, too…"

Eyes narrowing under his mask, this time it is Speedy who speaks. "We don't care about your creepy replicas! I'm not even going to ask how you built an exact copy of my bedroom! The only thing we're interested in are answers! Tell us now, or we'll beat them out of you!"

Sounding more amused than before, the villain sounds nearly ready to burst into guffaws. "Beat them out of me? You honestly think that you can do that? The Titans East couldn't even win the last time we fought!"

All of the sudden, Black Shadow's laughter stops as do the flickering of the lights. The Titans along with Leila grow wide-eyed as this happens, each of them exchanging surprised glances. A moment passes and they begin thinking that the villain simply deserted them. That, however, is when they are proven wrong. Before any of them has a chance to blink, a black, shadowy, tentacle shoots out from one of the piles of money and shoves Speedy roughly by the shoulder.

Feeling incredibly disturbed, the archer releases a startled shout before shooting an arrow in the tentacle's direction. It takes less than a second for the arrow to make a direct hit, leaving a hole in the shadowy limb before dissipating altogether. It is only after this happens that Black Shadow begins laughing once more. The only difference is that, this time, it isn't from a hiding spot.

The first thing to emerge from one of the numerous piles of money is an odd-looking three-dimensional shadow that is in the form of a shapeless blob. A second later a male torso and a head begin to form as well as arms and legs. As they form, incredibly pale skin starts to appear, along with beady hazel eyes, and short coffee-colored hair. By the time he has completely emerged from the pile of money, he is standing on the cement floor in the form of a medium-height man wearing a charcoal black jumpsuit. Nonetheless, the Titans don't let his nonthreatening form deceive them.

As he's standing in front of them with his arms crossed leisurely, Black Shadow speaks. "The Titans East's spunky redhead is still as good a shot as ever, I see. I bet Green Arrow would be proud. Wouldn't he, Speedy?" Shaking his head as if he'd just remembered something, he adds, "Oh, that's right! You haven't talked with the guy in five years! That sure is an easy thing to forget! Sorry. I don't mean to rub salt into old wounds."

Cringing in anger, Speedy shoots another arrow at the villain's upper torso. Sadly, even if it makes contact, Black Shadow manages to turn that part of his body into a shadow and allows the arrow to pass through. As this happens, the man shrugs.

"Wow, that was a close one. You almost got me."

Narrowing his eyes beneath his mask, Speedy seethes, "Are you going to keep making cheap shots at us, or are you going to tell us what you came here for?"

He doesn't look at her directly, but the archer still sees out of the corner of his eye as Leila lengthens her fire whips. By now her expression of caution has been replaced by one of curiosity and a hint of nervousness. Leaning in closer, not to him but to Aqualad, the young fire user speaks.

"Do you think you could tell me what exactly what we're dealing with here? I've never heard of this guy before in my life!"

Aqualad doesn't have time to respond, and honestly, Speedy didn't expect him too. All it takes is a single instant for Black Shadow to convert back into shadow form, disappear, and re-emerge behind Leila. Somehow he goes through the stages of transforming from shadow to human more quickly than the human eye can see. Then, before any of them knows it, the pale-faced villain has one arm wrapped around Leila's waist while he uses the hand on his opposite arm to grasp the girl's chin.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Sunshine. You'll know who I am soon enough. Believe me."

It is here that Speedy removes several more arrows from his quiver. Based on the way she squirms under his grasp and on the expression of disgust that paints over her features, Leila wants nothing more than for the man to release her. The whole time the villain wears a twisted smirk, most likely sickly amused by the struggling girl in his grasp. Speedy can't quite place why, but for some reason the sight makes him want to beat Black Shadow senseless. Loading three arrows in his bow, this is exactly what the young archer is preparing to do, too. A second later, however, Speedy's efforts are proven to be very unnecessary.

Her emerald eyes filling with anger, Leila takes hold of the wrist Black Shadow uses to grasp her chin with one of her fire whips. The moment the fire makes contact with his skin, the villain releases a shriek of pain prior to being forcefully pulled away from her. Once Leila is free, Speedy watches in awe as the brown-haired girl flings him into the air, releases him with one whip, grabs hold of his ankle using the other, and hurls him across the room. When the villain lands it isn't in one of the soft piles of money, but atop the large table containing the replicas. When he releases an additional yelp of pain, it is very apparent that art supplies from Hobby Lobby do not work well as cushioning.

Meanwhile, the fire user shouts at him in fury. "Don't ever touch me again! Next time you lay a hand on me, I won't hesitate to reduce you to ashes!"

Groaning in agony, Black Shadow removes several pieces of sky scraper as well as a tiny traffic light from where they became embedded into his left shoulder. The whole time each of the Titans glance from Leila to Black Shadow and back again. A moment after their shock passes, each of them gives the girl a smile of approval. All besides Speedy, who gives a nod along with his trademark smirk.

Leaning slightly closer, he remarks, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Rolling her eyes, she replies to the archer bluntly. "It's too late for that."

It takes a moment, but at last Black Shadow recovers and works his way to his feet. When he glares at the Titans it isn't at the whole team, but at the fire user specifically. Rubbing his shoulder tenderly, the villain speaks at last.

"When the Titans pick others to back them up, they definitely pick people who are spirited. I can't decide who's worse, you or Frostbite."

Noticing the villain's weakened state, the Titans decided to use this as an opportunity to strike. Wings moving rapidly, Bumblebee flies over the man in a single swift movement and aims her stingers directly at him. Meanwhile, Mas y Menos go over to him as well and run around him in a rapid circle that is faster than light. With the three of them working together, one would think that they would be able to do at least a scant amount of damage. It's only too sad that this is not at all the case.

When the tiny twins halt in their movements and when Bee ceases in shooting her stinging bolts at him, it is clearly seen that he has vanished completely. Not a single trace of the man is left; not a hair or a shadow. Expressions of irritation cross the faces of the six youths along with surprise. After the hit he took from Leila, it was assumed that he would slow down at least a little bit. As the lights begin flickering again and as his voice sounds off out of nowhere once more, their irritation grows and their determination to capture the villain returns full-force.

"Well Titans East, catching up with all of you and getting to meet your fiery little friend has been fun, but unfortunately the fun can't last forever. It's time to get down to business." Giving a dark chuckle of amusement, Black Shadow continues. "You've been wanting to know why I showed up in Steel City of all places? To put simply, I've discovered these fantastic methods of how my shadows and technology can work together, and it has given me some great new ideas for inventions! So, I thought that I would test one of those inventions out. Originally I planned on using them against Justice League heroes, but then I decided to test them on the Titans East first. After all, no villain ever suffered from starting out small and building his way up."

Angered by the villain's words, not to mention curious, Speedy opens his mouth partway in preparation to speak. Based on the demeanors' of Aqualad and Bumblebee, they were preparing to say something as well. Of course, as is partially expected, the chance to address the villain once more never comes. All of the sudden the flickering of the lights increases, and the ground begins to shake rapidly. The table of destroyed replicas begins falling apart even more, and money from the various piles in the room flies up into the air like a flurry due to the movement.

Less than a second is what it takes for the Titans to regain their footing. Even Leila is able to adjust to the shaking in an incredibly swift manner. Once they're standing firmly against the awful trembling, they begin scanning the room with their eyes once more. With Black Shadow running the show, it's already bluntly obvious that this is in no fashion an earthquake. When they see the table sinking into the floor and the money being forcibly sucked into hidden vents in the walls, it is discovered exactly how true this is.

"¡No!" Shouts one of the twins as the contents of the room disappears. "¡Él está tomando el dinero!"

Sighing, Aqualad states, "Of course. He couldn't just leave the money here. That would make our job of returning it too easy."

After the room has been completely emptied out, that is when the section of floor where the table previously sat raises back out of the floor like a platform. The whole time the gap in the floor widens to make more room for the much larger platform that comes up. It is certainly larger than the portion of floor that held the table. It is only when the rising platform reveals several dozen robots that the group of teens discover why this is.

They aren't at all similar to the robots they fought when Brother Blood infiltrated their Tower, but instead are completely different. Rather than being bulky, gold, and having Cyborg's arm cannons, they have a medium build that is very similar to Black Shadow's own height and size. Not only that, but their torsos and heads are black with dark blue stripes running down the sides while their arms and legs are silver. Nobody knows what color their eyes would be due to the fact that the robots seem entirely vacant at the moment, but if they were functioning, Speedy assumes that their eyes would be red.

All of the sudden, a large amount of clanging comes from multiple areas of the spacious room. Looking around at their surroundings, it is seen as many more robots are shoved out of gaps in the walls and as more rise up out of the floor on additional platforms. By the time the clanging stops and the room is completely still, it wouldn't surprise Speedy if the number of robots was over two-hundred. Nonetheless, the redhead still manages to give a sarcastic snort.

"Robots? Is this really the best you can do? We've fought plenty of robots before."

"You're going to have to do a lot better than this to beat the Titans!" exclaims Bumblebee.

The unseen villain replies with false exasperation. "Sometimes you Titans hurt my feelings. You honestly think that my robots are that weak. I have always been the underestimated one. Even in grade school! Mrs. McDaniel was actually shocked when I got a C+ on my spelling test instead of an F!"

Black Shadow pauses in his speech after this. Normally he pauses only to be dramatic, but this time it is proven to be exactly the opposite. During the lapse in dialogue, several large shadows emerge from their places hidden amongst the robots. As they emerge they float to the center of the room and come together to form a large three-dimensional sphere. The sphere doesn't appear perfectly round like a bowling ball. Rather, the surface of it is rippling and unstable, making the tightly-knit ball of shadows almost seem like a floating sphere of oil.

As the seconds pass many more shadows come out from their hiding places to join the sphere, causing it to grow to a staggering size. Becoming slightly nervous at the sight, the Titans and Leila back away from the enormous thing by several feet. Even so, none of them hesitates to take on fighting stances and to hold their weapons at the ready. Glancing over at Leila, Speedy sees as she makes her fire whips thicker. The girl's stance is solid, and the courage and determination in her eyes can't be missed. Shifting his gaze away from Leila and back to the sphere, Speedy can't help but think that he underestimated her severely.

His bow and arrows pointed at the enormous ball the color of oil, the archer watches alongside the others as it grows several sizes before bursting. When it bursts it is instantly discovered that the contents of the sphere weren't aimed at them. Instead, the shadowy fragments make their way toward the robots. They inch along the floor toward the machines and crawl up their metallic legs to their chests almost like worms. Then, the moment they come into contact with their chests, the shadows seep into the metal completely. The instant this happens their mechanical eyes light up the color of pure soot. Then they move.

A single swift motion is all it takes for the black-eyed robots to completely surround the group of six, not leaving a single open space for escape. Speedy doesn't know how to explain it, but these robots are different from any type of machine that they've faced before. It isn't just their size and how fast they can move, but it's their eyes. Somehow the fact that they're black instead of red like he'd expected makes something about them seem…darker. It's like little pieces of Black Shadow are embedded into these robots, along with his psychotic intent.

Meanwhile, the unseen villain speaks once more. "Let me assure you that these robots are neither an F nor a C+! My henchmen and I worked hard to craft these guys, so they're not worth anything less than an A! Now you Titans going to see what it's like to fight three-hundred A+ robots!" Giving a slight pause, Black Shadow says only a single sentence after this. "Robots, attack mode!"

Speedy only has time for one last thought before jumping fully-fledged into battle. _"You've been talking about how well you can fight, so now is the time. Show us what you've got, Leila!"_

* * *

When first meeting up with the Titans this evening, Damiana knew that they would most likely run into a criminal of some sort. Sneaking around inside of a criminal's hideout looking for stolen money and any other incriminating evidence that could help them figure out what this criminal is planning? It would be ridiculous for her to think that they _wouldn't_ run into a bad guy! Then again, Damiana wasn't expecting to fight a criminal on this kind of scale either. It is true that the alien girl has never once heard of Black Shadow. Yet, even if she has never heard of him before today, Damiana can still tell exactly how diabolical this guy is.

The moment she heard his voice, she knew that their situation wasn't good. When she looked into his cunning hazel eyes after he revealed himself, it became very apparent that Black Shadow is different from the henchmen she ran into the night before in the worst kind of way. Then, the moment he touched her, Damiana immediately realized that he isn't a villain that a person should ever take lightly. Right now as they're surrounded by several hundred robots in this massively expansive room, Damiana's assumptions have been solidified beyond the point of no return.

Speedy is on one side of her, Aqualad is on the other, and Bumblebee stands back-to-back with the fire user. Mas y Menos are somewhere within the group as well, but because they aren't directly beside her, Damiana doesn't take notice of them. Instead her false green orbs stare the charcoal-eyed robots down intensely. Out of all the times to join the Titans in one of their battles, it had to be against an evil, shadow-using, maniac, who decided to test his robots out on them.

 _"Don't complain, Damiana,"_ says the girl to herself. _"There's no backing out of this now. Since you're here with the Titans, fight like a Dabnodian!"_

Directly after the thought, Damiana hears as the villain known as Black Shadow gives a shout.

"Robots, attack mode!"

All it takes are those three words for the machines to charge forward. Some of them run while others jump at extreme heights in attempt to land on top of them. Much to Damiana's expectations, this is all it takes to drive the six of them apart. Bumblebee flies into the air, taking out several robots with kicks and others using her stingers. Mas y Menos run at a rapid speed, knocking over as many of the machines as they can. Meanwhile, Aqualad is in another part of the room breaking pipes with his Atlantian powers in an attempt to short them out with water.

In contrast, as the rest of the Titans fight in far off parts of the room, Speedy is about twenty feet away from her. The whole time he shoots down robots with incredible perception and speed. Damiana would never admit it out loud, but with or without superpowers, Speedy is amazing in combat. He's remarkably fast with his bow, he always knows which arrows to grab, he can use his bow to block if he needs to, he knows martial arts, and the redhead can jump at incredible heights. Even if Speedy is an arrogant playboy, there's no denying the fact that he is an amazing superhero.

Blowing a false brown strand out of her face in irritation at the thought, Damiana grabs four robots at once with her fire whips. With two being held by one whip and with two in the other, the girl throws them high into the air with ease. Once they're airborne, the girl extinguishes her whips and replaces them with a long, thin, blade of fire. A person would never be able to tell just by looking at it, but this flaming blade is sharper than any Earthly blade of metal. The fire blade is the first technique Damiana mastered when she was small, and it's still the technique that she's the proudest of.

Extending her fire blade, Damiana thrusts it into the air and cuts through the machines multiple times. By the time they make contact with the ground, they are nothing but dismembered pieces of tin. Electricity can be seen pulsing through them as the metal twitches slightly, but it is very apparent that they won't be coming after her again anytime soon.

Several more of Black Shadow's machines charge her after this, the young fire user taking them out in the exact same fashion. The girl fights them off ferociously. Sometimes she throws them into the air with her flaming whips and tears them apart with fire blades. Other times she slams them to the ground from extreme heights using her whips and watches as they break apart like glass. Then, if she is surrounded by as many as seven at once or more, Damiana will pull out another move that she hasn't used in ages known as her fire breath.

By focusing the energy from her second heart to her lungs instead of to her hands, she enables herself to breath fire. Not only that, but when it comes out of her mouth as opposed to her fingers, it burns five times as hot. When she uses her fire breath not only do the machines break apart, but they end up half melted.

So focused is the girl on fending off the robots that she barely notices as she's being backed up toward the stairs. Neither does she notice as the scrap pieces of metal from the previous robots mysteriously vanish. With the number of robots coming against her raising from five at once to ten at once, Damiana honestly doesn't have enough time to focus on anything besides combat. If she removes her eyes from one of them for as little as three seconds, it could mean letting them get the better of her. Not yet ready to be defeated by walking chunks of metal, Damiana keeps backing toward the stairs.

By this point she is directly in front of the first step, eleven of the machines completely blocking her from going in any direction other than backwards. Taking in a deep breath and holding it momentarily, Damiana exhales a second later with a relentless torrent of orange flames. The girl's fire burns so hot that the flames can be heard as they roar viciously. As they burn, the echoing sound of screeching metal is heard as the robots fall apart and collapse to the ground.

Knowing that she won't be able to use her fire breath to such a large extent once she's in the stairwell due to the closed-in space, Damiana does her best to rush to another part of the room. Unfortunately for the Dabnodian, she doesn't get more than two feet away from the stairs. Before Damiana can blink her false green eyes, there are ten more robots trapping her in the exact same location as before. Growing frustrated, Damiana releases a low growl prior to melting them down with her fiery breath once again.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaims the girl as seven more robots appear in the place of the previous ten. "It's like these things are coming out of nowhere!"

Summoning a pair of lengthy fire whips, the girl picks up four of the robots, raises them high into the air, and slams them to the ground with brutality. Extinguishing her whips and bringing forth a fire blade, she prepares to take out the final three. There is nothing she wants more then to destroy Black Shadow's endless machines, so this is all she is focused on. Thus, why Damiana is surprised when an arrow hits each of the robots in the chests simultaneously and takes them out rather than her fire blade. Eyes widening, Damiana turns to see the redheaded archer standing directly beside her.

"I know what you mean. It's been like this for me, too. I don't know where they keep coming from, but it's like Black Shadow's stupid robots are endless!"

Upon seeing him, Damiana can't help but groan internally. Of all the Titans in this room, why is _he_ the one standing beside her? Why not Aqualad, or Bumblebee, or Mas y Menos? Not at all happy to see the archer, Damiana is completely prepared to snap at him. However, due to the twelve additional robots that show up in place of the seven defeated ones, the remark never leaves her mouth. Instead, in light of their rather intense situation, she decides to respond civilly.

"Whatever your villain _'Black Shadow'_ did to these robots, he definitely did a good job. Even with three hundred of them, it seems like the number of them should be going down by now."

Breaking out her fire whips, Damiana takes four of them and slams them down against the hard floor. That single hit is all it takes for them to fall apart. Then, breaking out her fire blade, she tears apart two more. Meanwhile, Speedy takes out the other six robots by shooting arrows into their chests. With regular arrows this doesn't seem like it would work, but when Damiana sees how they send electrical pulses through their mechanical bodies she understands completely. It only proves how he always knows which arrows to put to use.

It takes a moment, but still he replies. "I know. I've noticed that, too. We need to figure out how Black Shadow is controlling them fast. Otherwise we could end up fighting these things all night."

"Easier said than done," replies Damiana bluntly. "It's not just electricity that powers these things, but _shadows_. I've never even heard of this criminal before, so don't take what I'm saying too seriously, but I have a feeling that the only person who knows how these robots work is Black Shadow."

To both Damiana's and Speedy's disappointment, more robots show up yet again. The only difference is that this time instead of twelve there are fifteen. If she could, Damiana would take the whole lot of them out with her fire breath. Of course, considering how Speedy is standing so close to her, there is no possible way for her to do this without charring him to death. Even so, the girl is certain that she can take at least a few of them out without harming the arrogant archer. As long as he complies, that is…

Sighing internally at what she's about to ask him to do, Damiana turns to face him. "Get behind me, Speedy. Now."

It's only too bad that they're surrounded by robots at the moment, and that the other Titans are too busy battling to see the expression on Speedy's face. The mixture of bafflement, shock, and offense is completely priceless. Were the situation different, Damiana might actually chuckle.

As he replies, he shoots down three of the robots in a swift manner. "Get behind you? Why would you ask me to do that?! What, do you think my arrows are weak?!"

Rolling her eyes, Damiana takes out four of the robots out with her fire whips. "No, I absolutely do not think that your arrows are weak! I want you to get behind me because you're in my range! Unless you want to be incinerated, you need to get behind me so I don't kill or disfigure you!"

It is only after her explanation that Speedy complies. Even so, it is still with slight reluctance.

"Fine. If you insist, then I'll get behind you. I really don't feel like dying by fire today, anyway."

With that behind said, Speedy gets behind her in a single leap. Once he's behind her, after double-checking to make sure that he isn't at all within her range, Damiana exhales a torrent of burning fire. As soon as it makes contact with the machines, they instantly melt apart and collapse to the ground. The whole time the echoing screeching of metal can be heard, as well as the intense roaring of the inferno. Damiana doesn't notice, but Speedy gapes in awe as she takes out the eight final robots.

A second or two later, once all of the machines are incapacitated and her fire is extinguished, Damiana turns to face Speedy. When she looks at him, the Titan doesn't return her gaze right away. He looks from the half melted pieces of metal, to the fire user, and back again. The whole time the expressions of both shock and amazement are very apparent across his features.

Crossing her arms, Damiana looks at him sternly. "If I tell you to get behind me, it would be best if you do it. When my fire burns, it _burns_. The last thing Steel City needs is a cremated Titan."

Returning Damiana's gaze, he gives a nod at last. "When you ask me to, I'll get behind you. Just don't ask me to do it too much. Me and my arrows are just as good in a fight as your fire."

Turning away from him to see approximately twenty more robots heading in their direction, the girl replies easily. "I never said that your arrows _weren't_ good in a fight. You are a Titan, after all."

She doesn't catch it due to the machines that are rapidly closing in on them, but Speedy completely regains his arrogant trademark smirk at her words. Somehow, as he begins shooting down robots with glowing arrows, it stays perfectly in place.

"It's good to know how you really feel. I guess you don't hate me as much as I thought."

Scowling, Damiana destroys her share of the robots with a fire blade and the occasional flaming punch while responding. "Don't jump to conclusions just because I admit that you're skilled with a bow. You're far from my favorite person on Earth, but if we have to fight together, so be it."

Once that is said, the two fall to silence and begin rapidly taking down robots. Working together using arrows and fire, they manage to make the metal machines drop like flies. At some point, they have taken out so many that there is a perfect semi-circle of broken metal surrounding them. Because of this, it would normally be assumed that they're making progress in causing the amount of robots to diminish. Oddly enough, however, this isn't the case even a little bit.

No matter how many robots fall, more robots always seem to appear. For every robot that gets destroyed, it's like two more pop up in their places like some kind of hydra. After several minutes of relentlessly fighting them, and three more attempts at using her fire breath at a level that won't harm Speedy, the duo discovers that they can no longer avoid being backed into the stairwell. This happens much to Damiana's dismay, as she won't be able to use her fire breath at all with Speedy in the stairwell with her. With such a limited amount of space, he will never be able to stay out of her range!

Growing desperate as an uncountable number of robots purses them up the stairs, Damiana sends a bout of flaming punches in their direction. Five of them tear into pieces and are sent tumbling down the stairs as she does this. Following her punches are a lengthy fire blade, six more of them becoming scrap metal before crashing down the stairs and out of sight. Meanwhile Speedy rapidly fires his arrows, taking out at least ten of the machines. Even so, this still isn't enough. Once this group of robots is defeated, more appear than ever before.

Shoving a strand of hair out of her face using her upper arm, Damiana shoots a series of flaming streams at them while verbally expressing her agony. "Nothing we do is working! The things I would sacrifice to use some of my high-level techniques right now! I could incinerate all of them in less than a second!"

Not once hesitating in shooting his arrows, Speedy responds sounding equally tense at their situation. "Then why don't you do it?! Can't you use your dragon breath or something?!"

Tossing several robots down the stairs using her fire whips, the girl explains in slight irritation. "First of all, it isn't 'dragon' breath. The correct terminology is 'fire' breath. I'm a humanoid life-form, not a lizard. And secondly, my fire breath is impossible to use right now, along with all of my other highest level techniques. With the limited space, the whole three-hundred-and-sixty degrees surrounding me is my range; you can't escape it." Pausing, she adds with sarcasm, "I guess I could try it, but I think that the Teen Titans and the Justice League would be upset if I incinerated you."

Growing even more desperate, Speedy begins shooting arrows double-time. The fact that he can shoot arrows faster than he was shooting them previously is amazing to Damiana. Of course, this isn't her primary focus. Rather, her main focus is on destroying a half-dozen robots at a time using her fire blade. Meanwhile, the archer speaks once more.

"I'm not trying to put pressure on you, but is there any way for you to use your fire without burning me to death? Maybe if I go to the top of the stairs, I can get out of your range."

Pausing slightly, Damiana observes their surroundings. The walls on either side of the stairwell are only four feet apart. Not only that, but even if the top of stairs is a good thirty feet away, it still isn't far enough for Speedy to get out of her range; not if she plans on using her fire breath at its full strength. With the amount of robots pursuing them, anything less than her full strength would be completely pointless.

Sighing in a mixture of disappointment and strain, she replies to him. "Nope, it's no good. The walls are too close together for me to use my full strength. Even if we get out of this stairwell, the hallways in this place don't give me much more room. Without enough space, my powers are limited."

More robots coming at them, the duo backs up the stairs by several more feet. Arrows fly and so do flames, but this doesn't do much to deter them. As they fight, Speedy speaks while sounding a bit more anxious than he did prior to her explanation.

"Okay, so your powers are limited and so are my arrows, and we're separated from the rest of my team and can't really depend on them at the moment. Things could be looking better for us." After a slight pause, he continues. "I know that this question is probably pointless, but are there any moves you can think of to take these things out? Anything at all? I only have so many arrows!"

Apprehension filling her voice, she exclaims fearfully, "Are you serious?! You're not out of them, are you?!"

"Not yet, but I'm getting close," replies Speedy bluntly. "If they keep coming at us like this, I'm only good for another twenty minutes; probably less."

For once, Damiana's sigh is external rather than internal. Also for once, her sigh sounds strained rather than annoyed. They're having trouble keeping these endless machines at bay, now! How are they going to do it once Speedy runs out of arrows?! It's true that she doesn't like Speedy, but the alien girl has to admit that she doesn't mind being around him right now. Admittedly, he is very helpful in a fight. At least when he has arrows, anyway. Once they're gone, what is he going to do? Whack at the robots with his bow?!

Groaning in irritation as she takes out a dozen more the machines with dual flaming streams, Damiana begins wracking her brain for a solution.

 _"Come on, Damiana, think!"_ the girl says to herself. _"You were learning Master Level techniques at seven years old while the other children were just learning to harness the energy from their second hearts! You could decipher ancient languages that Queen Guayusa's scribes couldn't figure out, and you could learn new languages three times as fast! If anyone can figure this out, it's you!"_

By this point, the two adolescents have been pushed from the stairwell completely and have emerged against their will into the hallway from which they came. Even so, the two never hesitate to continue fighting full-force. The whole time Damiana continues to think as hard as she can manage while holding the metallic enemy at bay.

So far she has considered every fire technique she has in her arsenal; even her Master's Level techniques for some reason or another. Yet, she isn't able to use any of them. Sure with an extremely powerful move she has mastered such as the fire flood or the flaming coffin she could have these robots destroyed in less than an instant, but that would destroy Speedy too. She might not care much for Speedy, but she doesn't want to kill him! Then there are some fairly powerful moves where Speedy might be able to get out of her range, but those aren't any good either. They might keep the archer alive and uncharred, but they won't get the job done with the robots…

 _"Gah! Why won't any of my fire techniques work?! There has to be something I can do here!"_

Then, directly after Damiana's frustrated self-talk, that is when something finally occurs to her. She has only been considering her fire techniques! The more she thinks about it, the more the girl realizes that she could have had all of these things destroyed ages ago if she'd only been thinking beyond her fire! Then again, it isn't too surprising that she didn't think of it sooner. Only one in every ten fire users on Dabnod had access to the specific ability she wields, so not too many Dabnodians had this technique mastered. With a lack of others to teach her, Damiana isn't overly skilled in using it either. It is a very difficult move. Thus, why most fire users preferred to stick with fire…

As the girl puts a bit more consideration into the idea, she can't help but grow nervous. Not only did she not have this technique mastered before her planet got destroyed, but she hasn't used it in years! If it was shaky then, then it is definitely shaky now!

Forcing herself to calm down, the girl speaks to herself once more. _"Come on, Damiana, right now is no time to think about the details! This is the only move you have that will take out the robots before Speedy runs out of arrows! It's this or nothing!"_

The girl's emotions must be outwardly plain, because all it takes is a single glance for the archer to be able to guess that she thought of something. Rapidly shooting down robots as they turn the corner from this hallway and down another, he speaks to her.

"The look on your face is an interesting one. Did you think of something?"

Pursing her lips together anxiously, Damiana nods. "Yes, I did. It's been a while since I've done this technique, but with you running low on arrows, it's all we've got." The girl sprints ahead of him down the hallway while continuing. "Come on! I need your help luring the robots to this one part of the building! It's completely made out of stone and metal, so it's the best place to do it at."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, that's it for now. I can't wait to finish part two of the fight! Again, I like this version so much better than my previous one! Anyway, I hope that this part of the battle was to your liking. Also, I intend on making the next part of the battle something that is very interesting. To give you a hint, I plan on having them run across something of Black Shadow's that will have a lot of bearing on the future plot. Or at least that's the plan, anyway. Plan's change, and if any of my plans regarding this story change, I will let you know. This is my favorite story that I'm writing right now, so unless life gets in the way, I probably won't keep you waiting for too long.**_

 _ **Until the next chapter! :)**_

 _ **Forever and always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	8. Part I: Inception: Chapter Eight

_**A/N: Well, my friends, another chapter is finished, and the chapter after this one is in the works. My goal is to try updating this story three times a month, though it may less or it may be more. All I know is that I love writing this story, and I will do my best to update it frequently. Of course, in order to get my Associates Degree, I have another internship coming up this summer. After that I have to go to college in the fall, and then I need to start job searching so I can earn up some money to help me get my Bachelors Degree. Because of this I am going to be very busy, so I don't know how much time I'm going to have for writing. Nonetheless, I will still do my best to get chapters posted. Out of everything I've written, "Firelight" has to be one of my favorite stories!**_

 _ **Anyhow, enough of my rambling. Onward with the next chapter! :D**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part I: Inception: Chapter Eight**

Even if he only figured out about her fire-wielding powers a few hours ago, Speedy has never been more thankful for Leila's abilities. Without Leila helping him take down Black Shadow's endless robots, there isn't any doubt that he would have run out of arrows ages ago. Not only that, but he wouldn't have been able to come up with a plan to temporarily escape these things on his own, either; not with another robot popping up in the place of each one they destroy.

Speedy doesn't say any of this to the girl as he runs alongside her through the dusty corridors of the abandoned building late at night, but all of the thoughts are real nonetheless. He might not be too fond of Leila, but he has to admit that he likes having her as an ally during a fight. To put short, her fire-wielding abilities are incredible! Not to mention that even if she doesn't like him, she still takes careful measures to avoid burning him. That alone lets him know that she doesn't hate him too much.

As they sprint down the hallways, shooting arrows and streams of fire at the robots as they rapidly pursue them, Speedy notices as Leila eyes the corridors curiously. The expression on her face is an intense mixture of anxiety and desperation, making it known that she is nervous about this plan of hers. Until now, he'd never paid it any attention how bluntly her emotions show on her face. The girl, despite her otherwise cold exterior, is an open book in some ways.

At last Leila speaks, bringing Speedy out of his thoughts. Once the girl shares her plan, the archer immediately understands her nervousness. Admittedly, what she says makes him nervous too…

Sprinting down the hallway with brown hair askew from fighting, she speaks rapidly. "Okay, we're almost there. It has been a while since I've done this, but I still think I can pull this off with help." Giving an aggravated sigh, she continues. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to need you to cover me for a minute while I'm trying to separate the energies. I won't be able to use my fire while I'm forcing them apart, so I'll be completely open to attack. It's because of this that I'm going to need you to fend off the robots."

Eyes widening beneath his mask, Speedy makes a frightened exclamation. "Hold on… You're not going to be able to use your fire _at all_?! And what do you mean by _'a while'_?! If you haven't used this move in ages, then is this plan of yours even going to work?!"

The irritation in her voice is very apparent. "It doesn't matter how long has passed, okay?! If I did it before, then I can do it again! This is a move that is going to take out every single robot on this building's upper level _without burning you_!" Irritation never leaving, she asks, "Are you willing to cover me while I separate the energies, or not? If not, then I'm not even going to try using this technique, because I won't be able to pull it off otherwise."

Giving her a glance, the archer nods firmly in spite of his uncertainty. "Don't worry about the robots. Just do what you need to do. I've got your back." Hesitating momentarily, he adds, "You should probably try to work fast, though. It's like I said; I only have so many arrows."

Leila, too, gives a nod. "Don't worry. Working fast is part of the plan. I won't make you fight them off by yourself for too long, and once the energies are forced apart, you won't need to."

Interest growing, the archer quirks his brow in curiosity. He has already tried ignoring her odd statements and refraining from asking this question, but he can ignore it no longer.

"Leila, just out of curiosity, what do you mean by _'separating the energies'_? What kind of move are you trying to do?"

Turning the final corner of the long corridor, the two emerge into a large room crafted out of stone and metal. It isn't as large as Black Shadow's secret room under the west corridor, but it is definitely still a sizable one. Speedy doesn't know for sure, but he would say that this room used to be a large storage room or some sort of cafeteria. Meanwhile, as they back up to the room's farthest corner, Leila responds to his inquiry.

"Explaining the science of it doesn't matter. All that matters is the result." Getting behind Speedy, the girl lowers herself into a crouching position so that he completely blocks her as she continues. "Now cover me. Black Shadow's robots are coming in here, and I need to do this fast."

* * *

This isn't the first time since coming to Earth that Damiana has questioned why her life turns out the way it does. At first the question was simply _"Why did Dabnod get destroyed?"_ Then, after a few months of being on Earth up until a few days ago, the question was _"Why do I always have to struggle to survive? Will there ever be a day when I don't have to worry?"_ And now, Damiana's most recent question, _"How did I get pulled into coming here with the Titans?"_

The fates definitely enjoy messing with her, the girl is certain of that. Even so, the girl doesn't care too much about the events of her life at the moment. Instead all of her focus is on holding her arms approximately three inches apart with the forearms facing upward. Using the most intense kind of concentration she can manage, Damiana feels as she forces the energies that combine to make her fire apart. As a direct result, the girl watches as small spurts of blue electricity pulse back and forth between her two forearms.

Damiana can remember the very first thing she was taught as a child when first learning to properly wield her element. It is the same thing that every child on Dabnod had to learn. They were always taught about how Dabnodians have two hearts, and how each heart has an individual purpose.

One heart, her father told her, is the equivalent to the hearts of humans and the wizards from Azarath. Their first heart pumps blood through their first set of veins and gives life to the body. The second heart, on the other hand, is very different. A Dabnodian's second heart pumps a mixture of energies through their body using a separate set of veins. Her father explained very thoroughly that the energies the second heart produces is what causes their hair and eyes to change color, and gives them the ability to connect with their elements in order to wield them.

Then, after learning the basics, she was taught how to harness her second heart's energies in order to get the results she wants. Producing fire using her hands, for example, forces Damiana to keep the mixture of energies completely even. Breathing fire using her mouth forces her to make sure that one of the energies is higher than all the rest. With master level techniques, each of the energies her second heart produces soar high above their normal levels, flooding her veins and causing her hair to turn to fire. Then, with lightning, there isn't a mixture at all; rather, the energies are forced apart.

Forcing the energies the second heart produces apart isn't something that's easy to do. It goes against a Dabnodian body's every natural impulse, and in some cases, the body fights and forces the energies back together. Some Dabnodians never learned how to keep them apart long enough to produce anything of significance. Thus, why there weren't too many fire-users besides Damiana who could actually produce lightning. If the girl hadn't been so determined to prove herself, then she most likely never wouldn't have learned how to do it either.

Remembering how her mother and Saeran always tried to get her to stop attempting lightning almost causes the girl to chuckle. It's a good thing that she was a stubborn little girl. She and Speedy would never be able to escape these robots otherwise.

Forcing the energies apart more so than before, Damiana watches as the scant amount of blue static transforms into large electrically-charged bolts that buzz with power. It has taken her seven tries to separate the energies so far, and thirty seconds for each try, but this time it finally looks like she has it. Based on the stinging she feels flowing through her second set of veins as the energies fight to come back together, the girl is absolutely certain that the energies have been separated accurately.

Meanwhile, as the girl struggles to get to her feet due to the harsh pain, the redheaded archer addresses her nervously.

"Leila, please tell me that you've almost got it! I'm running low on arrows over here! If you don't get it soon, both of us are done!"

Wincing in agony, she replies without hesitation. "Don't worry, Speedy. I've got it. Get over here, and hold onto me."

It's obvious that her words catch him off guard, because he glances at her in a mixture of shock and amusement. The whole time he continues shooting down robots, which are now rapidly pouring into the room. Upon looking around, Damiana can't help but be surprised. Somehow, in the space of three minutes, there is nearly four times the amount of robots coming after them than before. Besides the four feet of space surrounding her and the archer in this room's back corner, there are robots standing shoulder-to-shoulder with more entering the room every second.

The only thing that breaks Damiana's eyes away from the sight is Speedy. Despite the severe situation they're in, the archer decides to take a moment to use her words against her.

"Hold onto you? This is a bit sudden coming from you, Leila, but we can cuddle if you really want to," he remarks teasingly.

Damiana manages to roll her eyes through the intensifying of the pain. "I don't mean it like that! Get your mind out of the gutter! I need you to hold onto me so my attack doesn't harm you!"

Shooting down several of the robots, Speedy turns so that he's taking in her full image. By now Damiana's lightning has increased tenfold, the blue electricity completely surrounding both of her forearms and looking as though it is ready to break away from her. The girl tries to keep it under control for a moment longer in spite of the enormous amount of pain that runs through her veins. In the meantime, the expression of utter shock on Speedy's face is one that is far too priceless.

"Is that… _lightning_?! How can you use lightning?! I thought that you could only use fire!"

"Nope, I can use lightning too. It's a lot harder to use than fire, but I can still use it." Pausing, she asks, "Now will you please grab hold of me so I can let go of it already? It's getting really hard to keep under control! Keeping the energies separated isn't feeling too pleasant right now, either."

Giving a firm nod, Speedy complies and rushes over to her. Even so, he doesn't grab hold of her right away. Appearing very uncertain at the sight of her, he makes another inquiry.

"So…you're telling me that if I hold onto you…that your lightning _won't_ hurt me?" Hesitating slightly, he continues. "It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just not sure about this… If holding onto you won't stop your fire from killing me, then what's stopping your lightning from killing me?!"

The girl gives a sigh as the pain becomes practically unbearable. "Touching me won't stop my fire from burning you because fire harms the outside of the body. No matter what type of fire it is, it is never going to burn me; my body is impervious to fire. The same can't be said for you, so touching me won't help when it comes to fire.

"As for lighting, rather than acting as the creator, I act as a conductor. If you're making contact with stone or metal then my lightning will hurt you, but by using me as an anchor, your physical contact with me overrides your contact with the other parts of the room. Because of that, rather than getting electrocuted, your body will act as a conductor the same as mine." Pausing, she asks with thick sarcasm, "Is that enough of an explanation, or do you need me to draw out a diagram?"

To put bluntly, Speedy still doesn't appear convinced. With the powerful buzzing of the lightning that Damiana is holding and how it leaps about as if ready to kill, the alien girl honestly doesn't blame him for being skeptical. However, as the robots close in on them leaving them less than a foot of space, it is plain that all forms of skepticism immediately fly out the window for the archer. Before the robots can make a final strike, Damiana feels as muscular arms gloved in red wrap tightly around her waist. His bow can be easily seen in her peripheral vision, telling her that he didn't bother taking time to tuck it away.

"You know what? I have absolutely no reason not to trust you. Take these things out!"

Damiana doesn't respond verbally. Instead the girl gives a small smile prior to spreading her arms outward. That seemingly insignificant action of spreading her arms is all it takes for the girl's lighting to fill the room to capacity. Once her power is released, the room is filled with an iridescent electric blue glow along with the vicious zapping of super-charged electrical pulses. To put simply, it feels like the two of them are in the middle of a violent lightning storm.

The girl can feel as the electrical energy courses through her body in incredible pulses and as her second heart's natural energies collide back together. Luckily there isn't any pain. Rather, the feel of the lightning racing through her veins and turning her hair to static make the girl feel an unbelievable sense of power that her fire has not yet matched. As a child, this is part of the reason she liked to use her lightning; the feel of it is painful while you're still holding it, but invigorating once you let it go.

In the meantime, Damiana can feel as Speedy tightens his grip around her waist. She can't tell if he's frightened by the feel of lightning coursing through his body without harming him, caught off guard by it, or both. Either way, all that matters to her is that he isn't screaming in pain or being electrocuted. Not only that, but the sight of each and every one of the robots collapsing to the ground matters to her as well.

Through the curtain of electric blue, she sees as the robots eyes blink from black to nothingness several times as if they're attempting to repair themselves. Meanwhile the lightning completely fries their circuits from the inside out, damaging them beyond repair and causing them to collapse to the ground lifelessly. Not only that, but it isn't just the robots that are being irreversibly damaged. Looking around, Damiana sees as large holes form in several of the walls and as one massive hole is created in the floor approximately ten feet in front of them.

For an entire sixty seconds this continues, the sounds of ferocious electrical zapping, the booming of bricks, and the crashing of metal filling the room. To Damiana's relief, Speedy doesn't once let go. Under normal circumstances she would be repulsed by the fact that he is tightly embracing her, but right now she is just glad that he isn't one of the things in the room being zapped to death.

At last, after what feels like ages, the lightning finally comes to a halt. With the electric blue mist completely vanished, the wreckage of collapsed robots, crumbled bricks, and gaping holes are all that is left for them to look at. Surprised at the unbelievable amount of damage that a single bout of her lightning was able to do, the two don't move. Instead the stay where they're at and gape at the damage. Unsurprisingly, the first to break the silence is Speedy.

"Wow. That's some effective lightning."

Shoving a strand of false brown hair behind her ear with an index finger, Damiana gives a nod. "It's more effective than I imagined it would be. I knew that it would destroy the robots, but I didn't think it would do anything to the walls and the floor." The girl doesn't know why, but for some reason she gives a small chuckle. "Then again, it has been almost five years since I've used it. I suppose I forgot how much damage my lightning can do."

Though she isn't facing him, the girl can tell just by his tone that he's smirking. "That's a nice laugh you have there. I like it. Now all we need is for you to smile."

It is only after he says this that the girl realizes that the archer is still holding her around the waist. His arms are wrapped tightly around her midsection, the archer holding her so close that her back is pressed up against his chest. Damiana has no idea how she didn't notice the close amount of contact earlier. Neither did she realize how strong his arms and chest feel. Without the robots and the lightning to distract her, it comes to her realization that Speedy is a pretty muscular guy. Coming from a Dabnodian girl who grew up around knights who were built like body-builders, this is a truth of the most genuine sort…

Blushing profusely at the nature of her thoughts, Damiana scolds herself. _"What the heck are you doing? Don't think of him like that! He's an arrogant playboy! Make him let go of you, idiot!"_

Clearing her throat, Damiana addresses him sounding very uncomfortable. "Uh…Speedy? The lightning is gone. You can let go now."

Much to Damiana's discomfort, her protests don't work. Instead Speedy snuggles up against her and rests his chin on her shoulder in a teasing manner. By this point she doesn't only feel his muscles, but also his body heat. When he chuckles she feels the warmth of his breath as well, causing the scarlet color of her cheeks to intensify. Damiana is praising the fates right now for the fact that it's dark. Maybe he won't notice her blushing.

Unfortunately for Damiana, once he replies, she learns that this isn't so.

"Are you sure you want me to let go, Leila? You're pretty snuggly. You're warm, too. Though I'm not sure if the rest of you is as warm as your face is right now."

Chuckling once more, he pats one of her cheeks playfully with his much larger hand. Having never been this close to a boy her age before, Damiana can't help but feel uncomfortable at the amount of physical contact. Now that the lightning is gone, much like was stated earlier, the archer's embrace completely repulses her. Or at least that's what she tells herself, anyway…

An agitated scowl crossing her face, the alien girl stomps on his foot and kicks him hard in the shin before shoving him away from her roughly. It is heard as Speedy gives a loud _"ouch!"_ following the kick she gave him to the shin. Upon turning around to face him, Damiana sees as he jumps around the room holding onto one of his boot-covered legs in pain. The girl does her best to maintain her scowl, but instead replaces it with her own brand of smug smile.

"I told you to let go of me, didn't I? Next time let go of me, and this won't happen."

The archer returns the smirk in spite of his agony. "It was worth it just to see you blush."

It is only after this that her smirk fades. "Don't get any ideas. There is a such thing as blushing in irritation, you know. I'm not exactly a Speedy fangirl."

"I know. I can tell," he replies while rubbing the front of his leg and wincing slightly. "If there's one thing I can say for you, it's that you're definitely not the fangirl type."

Damiana has no idea why, but that last statement of Speedy's causes her smile to return. For some reason, what he said feels like the nicest thing that anyone on Earth has ever said to her.

"Thanks. I'm glad to hear it," she says kindly. Then she adds, "We should go find the rest of your team. They're probably wondering where we're at."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Bumblebee can't remember ever having been surrounded by this many robots at once before. She has taken many of them out by flying above them and zapping them with her stingers. Others she has destroyed by kicking them with her heeled shoes or punching them with her fists. At times when there have been far too many surrounding the woman for her to handle on her own, Aqualad has swooped in with a wave of water and caused them all to short out. Occasionally Mas y Menos will run by and cause them to go flying as well. Yet, despite all of their efforts, Black Shadow's metal concoctions still go undefeated.

The winged leader of the Titans East stands back-to-back with Aqualad, such a dense amount of robots surrounding them that they don't even bother counting. All they know is that the amount is massive, almost like a sea of metal, leaving them no room for escape. Knowing that they aren't going to escape this situation easily, the duo works together to take down the robots like the team they are.

Using her stingers, Bee zaps ten of the robots as quickly as she can manage and causes each of them to collapse to the ground about a second apart. Once they're down, she flaps her wings rapidly and takes to the air. As soon as she's above them she gives each of them swift kicks along with zapping them with her stingers, forcing the machines to go flying across the room. The whole time Aqualad brings pipes out of the ground with his Atlantian powers and floods out the remaining robots, not leaving a single machine left standing.

Meanwhile Mas y Menos are close by, running rapidly and setting robots awhirl before they have a chance to reach their two teammates. It is only too sad that, despite the twins' best efforts, a multitude of machines slips past them and make their way toward Aqualad and Bumblebee. The moment they reach the winged woman and the Atlantian the cycle of zapping them down and flooding them out starts all over again.

While busting pipes and flooding out robots, Aqualad shouts to Bumblebee who is dashing through the air with her wings. The desperation in his voice is evident.

"It would be great if Speedy was here right about now. His arrows would really be useful!"

Shooting down two robots with her stingers and giving four of them swift kicks to the chest, Bee replies sounding equally desperate. "I know. I'm feeling the same way, but there's nothing we can do about it. The robots got in between us and separated him and Leila from the rest of the group. If they're attacking them as heavily as they're attacking us, I doubt that they're going to get here to back us up anytime soon." Pausing, she adds in concern, "I hope they're doing okay."

"Yeah," adds Aqualad as he punches a robot that survived his water attack. "I hope so, too."

After the words are spoken, another mass of robots makes their way past the twins and surrounds the duo. This group being a bit larger than the previous, they are once again preparing to fight giving it their all. It's too bad for Black Shadow that he chose this team of young heroes rather than a different one. The man has to be learning quickly that these teens do not give up easily.

Then, right as Bee is preparing to zap several of the machines with her stingers and as Aqualad is getting ready to bust open more pipes, something very unexpected happens. One moment the room is completely stable, no breaks in the walls or in the floor besides the places where the aquatic Titan brought forth the pipes. Then, a second later, sections of the ceiling begin collapsing all over the massive, factory-sized, room.

To the Titans' complete and utter shock, bricks come crashing down out of nowhere as well as cement and enormous pieces of drywall. Brown eyes widening, the female Titan flies out of the way of several pieces before they crash into her. Aqualad is directly below her on the ground, jumping out of the path of the debris like they're bullets. Mas y Menos dodge the falling wreckage as well, running at the speed of light while screaming in panicked confusion.

"¡Ah!" screams Menos. "¡El apocalipsis se acerca!"

Meanwhile Bumblebee shouts as well, a wild torrent of blue electricity clearly visible through one of the gaps in the ceiling above her head. "What's going on?! Is this one of Black Shadow's tricks?!"

Aqualad replies to her from the floor below, his eyes widening in shock. "I don't think so, Bumblebee. Look!"

Shifting her gaze to where the aquatic Titan is standing, the woman watches the scene he speaks of with her mouth hanging agape. To her amazement, the robots have stopped moving completely as if they're frozen in place by some type of unseen force. A moment later their eyes, which were previously as black as the night, flicker between color and being completely blank.

A full minute passes, the electric blue lightning continuing above Bumblebee, the debris still falling, and the robots continuing to glitch. It is only after what feels like ages that all of this comes to an abrupt halt, the lightning and falling bricks ceasing and the machines clattering to the ground unresponsively. The whole time neither Aqualad, nor Bee, nor the twins has any idea what to make of the sudden turn of events. Instead, once the danger is past, they make their way toward each other and stare at the wreckage in a state of shock.

"Well…I guess we won," states Aqualad bluntly. Nonetheless, he is still confused. "Go team?"

Looking around at the fallen robots, and then up at the holes in the ceiling, Bumblebee considers Aqualad's statement. Honestly, she is every bit as confused as her teammates. Where the heck did the lightning come from, anyway? And why did Black Shadow's robots suddenly collapse? All in all, this situation makes little to no sense. Not only that, but before they have time to try and piece things together on their own, an all too familiar voice comes from behind them.

"This is such a disappointment. Test number one was an absolute failure! My henchmen said that these robots were unaffected by lightning! It's too bad they forgot to mention that they're only immune to lightning in small doses, and that large amounts of it will cause all of the robots to shut down even if only a few of them are affected." Giving a sigh of aggravation, he adds, "My henchmen are such idiots. I should have made the robots myself and left the replicas of the cities to them."

His voice catching them off guard, the four Titans whip around in the direction of where they think his voice is coming from. Much to their surprise, Black Shadow isn't hiding in the walls with the shadows like usual. Instead he is squatted down next to one of his robots, his narrowed hazel eyes looking it over in disappointment. Pulling it closer to him, he opens up the chest cavity and peers inside. After shaking his head in displeasure he slams the chest cavity shut, stands up, and kicks the broken down piece of tin aside.

"It really is such a shame. I was so proud of them, too. They were supposed to be my first legendary feat of how my shadows and technology can come together. What a laugh." Turning his gaze away from his ruined creations, the villain lifts his head up and faces the Titans with an impish smirk. "I don't know where you picked your fiery little friend up at, but that girl is definitely a force to be reckoned with. She was able to destroy all of my robots in one shot with the help of Green Arrow's plucky redhead. Congratulations."

Bumblebee feels as her eyes widen at Black Shadow's claim. She doesn't look at Aqualad or at Mas y Menos, though their facial expressions match her's exactly. Not knowing how to respond other than with surprise, the Titan leader speaks to the villain in spite of the fact that she should truly be attacking. Nonetheless, there is still a good dose of aggression in her response to him.

Marching over to the brown-haired criminal with her heeled boots clicking against the cement, Bee grabs him forcefully by the collar of his black jumpsuit. Once she has him, she pulls him down so that they're at eye level. The whole time the woman glares at him with fury in her gaze. When Black Shadow continues to remain calm and smirking, this only causes her to grow all the more angry.

"Don't play games with us, Black Shadow! Did Leila and Speedy really pull off destroying all of these robots, or is this another one of your tricks? You'd better start spilling now, or I plan on putting you in a world of hurt!"

A long moment of silence passes as the Titans wait for him to respond. Much to their aggravation, he never does. Instead he remains calmly in Bumblebee's grasp, smirk never fading and a sickening brand of amusement flickering darkly in his gaze. He and Bumblebee have a staring contest that could have very well lasted all night if the girl hadn't continued shouting.

"What did I say about playing games with us?! What's with your obsession over the Teen Titans and the Justice League?! Why did you rob all of those banks and jewelry stores?! What are you planning?! If there's one thing that I know for certain, it's that those robots of yours are the tip of the iceberg of a much bigger plan! The Titans East aren't stupid, Black Shadow, so start talking!"

It takes a moment, but at last Black Shadow replies. At first it is with devilish chuckles, and then with actual words.

"If you aren't stupid, then why do you have more questions than answers? I've been planning my revenge against the hero world for a long time, Bumblebee, and I don't plan on ruining it by giving everything away. It's true that Speedy and your fiery death goddess surprised me by destroying all of my robots, but the losses are nothing compared to the reward that's coming."

Again Bumblebee glares at him. "Reward? What reward are you talking about?"

Before Black Shadow can respond, Aqualad asks the man a question from a few feet away. It isn't a secret that the aquatic man sounds increasingly disturbed.

" _'Fiery death goddess'_? You do realize that Leila is still a teenager, right?"

Shrugging, the villain responds nonchalantly. "Yes, but I don't see why it matters. She has to be about sixteen or seventeen, and I'm not exactly elderly. I'm twenty-two! Evil mastermind or not, I'm a man with needs." After a slight pause, he responds to Bumblebee's question. "And when it comes to my reward, don't stress yourself out thinking about it. You'll see what it is in time. All of you will see."

With that being said, the villain turns from a three-dimensional person into a two-dimensional shadow in less than an instant. Because of this, he slips away from the girl's grasp easily. A second later he reappears approximately five feet away from them, being a three-dimensional human once again. Appearing incredibly smug, he continues speaking.

"Well, Titans, the night has been interesting. I look forward to seeing you again after I up my game a bit. This might take a while, though. Plans take time, and I see no reason to rush things. It's not like the Titans and the Justice League are going anywhere."

Hesitating in his speech once more, Black Shadow raises one of his hands into the air slowly and intentionally. Having no idea what he plans on doing, Aqualad, Bumblebee, and the twins immediately shift into their defensive stances. When an odd black orb forms in the palm of his hand, the four are already moving toward him in preparation to attack. As they do this, Black Shadow chuckles.

"Don't be so quick to jump the gun, Titans. There's no need for that."

Less than a second afterward, the black orb transforms from a shadowy sphere into a medium-sized, metallic, object. Admittedly, the object doesn't look like much. It is a silver and blue semi-circle with the top of if colored black. There are silver buttons running along one of the two vertical blue stripes that the object contains, and the other blue stripe contains a strange keypad of some sort. To put simply, the metallic object that Black Shadow holds looks like an odd type of machine.

Staring the man down threateningly, Aqualad demands, "What is that machine your holding?! Something you're going to use against the Teen Titans and the Justice League?!"

Looking from the metallic semi-circle, to the group of four, and back again, Black Shadow gives a shrug of false innocence. A second after this the man takes the object and rolls it across the floor in the heroes' direction. At first they think that he plans on doing something with it, but to their surprise and their concern the machine doesn't do anything. It doesn't beep, it doesn't flash, and nothing pops out of it. Instead, it remains perfectly stable. As it rolls across the floor, Black Shadow responds.

"That, Aqualad, is for you Titans to figure out on your own. Consider it a prize to the fiery death goddess for bringing down all of my robots in one shot. I have ten more of these machines at my main hideout where my headquarters is located, so giving up this one won't be too much of a loss. If anything, it's more of a gain. Giving my enemy more knowledge and more to use against me should be fun. I do enjoy a good challenge."

Transforming one of the nearby shadows into a long, creeping, tentacle, the man pushes the metallic semi-circle closer to them in an insistent fashion.

"Go on and take it. Don't be shy. Examine it all you want. I highly doubt that you're going to figure out what this device is for, anyway. This technology is far too advanced; even for someone from the Titans West team like Cyborg."

It is only after the machine is directly at their feet that Black Shadow causes the tentacle he was using to vanish. Then, in the blink of an eye, he vanishes as well. All that's left in his absence is the flickering of the lights and his disembodied voice.

"I wish the Teen Titans a lot of luck, as well as the heroes in the Justice League. From here on out, I declare war against the hero world. But don't think of it as a full scale war with guns blazing and weapon's fire. This is a war of strategy and intelligence, and in the end, only one of you will be left standing. When the time comes, I can't wait to see who that person is."

Once that is said the flickering of the lights stops, as does the menacing baritone of the villain's voice. Where he is at and how he vanished, they don't know. All they know for sure is that he's gone. They don't know this due to the lack of his voice, but because the entire feeling of his presence has completely disappeared. Even so, his disappearance brings no comfort. Instead the feeling left is a hollow one filled with dread and anxiety.

Brown eyes filled with complete and utter terror, Bumblebee slowly bends over and picks up the machine that Black Shadow left behind. It isn't very big now that the woman looks at it closely. In all, it's only about the size of a flower pot. The metallic object is also cold as though it is made out of ice, exactly like its creator.

Gulping, Bumblebee straightens her posture and turns to face Aqualad and Mas y Menos with the machine in hand. To the aquatic man, she commands softly, "Aqualad, go find Speedy and Leila. Tell them what happened, and bring them back to the Tower; both of them."

Mouth hanging agape, Aqualad stares at her in shock. "Bring Speedy _and Leila_ back to the Tower? Why?! Leila isn't even a Titan!"

Her terror mixing with anxiety, she replies simply. "She is now. Whether she likes it or not, she is involved with us past the point of escape. With what's coming, we need every hero we can get."

Understanding what she's saying, Aqualad gives a firm nod. "What you're saying is true. I don't think that Leila is going to accept being a Titan easily, though." Pausing, he adds, "I'll go find them and tell them what happened."

With that being said, the Aquatic man runs in the direction of the stairs to the upper level where he knows that Speedy and Leila must be. As he runs, Bumblebee turns to face Mas y Menos. Like Bee, terror is seen very clearly in their eyes.

"Mas, Menos, let's get this thing back to the Tower," says the Titan leader as she readjusts the machine in her grasp. "We need to make contact with the Titans West as soon as possible. Black Shadow just declared war on us. Telling the Titans West about it isn't something that can be put off."

* * *

Speedy would never admit this to Leila for fear of sounding like some sort of freak, but he is very glad that she chose to use her lightning. This isn't just because it took down all of the robots in one shot, but because nothing he has felt could ever compare to the feel of lightning wildly coursing through his body. To put simply, the feeling was incredible! Never has he had that much uncontained energy pulsing through him before. It made him feel so…powerful! Does Leila feel that way every time she uses her fire? If so, Speedy envies her for getting to feel that kind of a rush all the time.

Then again, Speedy doesn't resent her too much. For one thing, he actually got the opportunity to feel what her lightning is like; it isn't every day that someone gets to have electrical blue energy harmlessly pass through their body. Along with that, he got the opportunity to see the strong-willed fire user blush. She said it was out of annoyance that she was blushing, but the archer doesn't buy it for a second. In the end he was able to genuinely make her lose her composure, and for one reason or another, this pleases him immensely. Who knew that he was able to make Leila blush?!

Satisfied with tonight's events despite their trouble, Speedy steps over robots and piles of bricks like a pro as he keeps a few steps ahead of the girl beside him. At this point the fact that she, too, can weave over bricks and downed robots without difficulty doesn't surprise him in the least. There's no denying it that this girl definitely has skill. It sure is a good thing that he took a pie break when searching for that robber a few nights ago. He and the rest of the Titans never would have met her otherwise.

Speaking of the other Titans, he really should contact them in case they're still fighting Black Shadow's robots. Not that he would be much help to them now that he has been almost completely depleted of arrows, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't still have enough arrows to get a few good shots in. Leila's fire whips and the blade made out of fire that she uses would be helpful, too. Hopefully the others aren't having it too rough right now.

Removing his yellow Titan communicator from one of his pockets, Speedy turns to face the brown-haired girl. She is moving a bit more slowly than she was previously, and has gone from a little bit behind him to the point where she's lagging behind by several feet. Even so, he doesn't let the observation bother him too much. After everything she has done tonight, it is blatantly obvious that she doesn't need someone to look after her.

Pausing in his steps, he holds up the communicator as he speaks to her. "You don't mind if I contact my team, do you? We split up a while ago, and I haven't heard a thing from them."

Meeting his masked gaze, the brunette shakes her head. "No, go ahead and contact them. Don't let me stop you."

Giving a nod of comprehension, Speedy turns away from her and continues weaving around the wreckage. Opening up his communicator, he is about ready to try contacting Bumblebee or Aqualad. There's no doubt that they're together, so it honestly doesn't matter which one of them he contacts. However, before he can press the button that enables him to reach one of them, a small thud comes from behind him as well as a loud _"oomph!"_.

Surprised by this, the archer turns around to see Leila hanging on desperately to the wall with one of her hands, the other being pressed to her forehead as though she is having a migraine. The girl's skin is a ghastly shade of white as well, making her look as though she is about ready to pass out. When she has to move her other hand away from her forehead and use that one to cling to the wall as well, it becomes very apparent that Leila isn't in as good of shape as he thought. Growing concerned, Speedy tucks away his communicator and rushes toward her. Contacting his teammates can wait.

Moving closer to the girl, Speedy watches as she trembles slightly. At one point she almost falls away from the wall and collapses to the ground, forcing Speedy to reach out with his gloved arms to help steady her. With one hand on her back and the other gripping her lightly by the upper arm, the redheaded archer speaks to her with apparent concern.

"Leila, are you okay? No offense, but you're not looking so good."

Much to his amazement, she doesn't shrug off his grasp. More than anything, she seems to welcome it. Based on how she stumbles upon releasing the wall, she is no doubt dizzy. It takes a few seconds, but at last she responds.

"Don't worry, Speedy. I'll be fine in a minute. I'm starting to feel the after effects of the lightning is all. They'll be gone soon." Pausing, she adds in what sounds like humiliation, "I hate to admit it, but…lightning kind of takes it out of me…"

Eyes widening beneath his mask, Speedy replies sounding more concerned than before. "This happens every single time you use your lightning?! Why didn't you tell me that your powers hurt you like this?!"

"Because they don't. I can use my fire all day and all night, and it doesn't hurt me in the slightest. Fire is basically a part of me. Lightning, on the other hand, is not. It goes against my body's basic nature to use lightning, and a lot of the time my body fights it, so some negative side effects are bound to kick in at some point."

"I wish you would have mentioned that earlier," says Speedy while keeping his grip on the girl. "If I would've known that this would happen, we could have found another way to beat those things."

The girl stumbles once more as she attempts walking, forcing him to wrap the arm that was on her back completely around her shoulders. Taking the hand that was previously grasping her upper arm, Speedy places one of her arms so that it is wrapped around his upper back. Knowing that Leila is completely supported and that she isn't going to fall down now, he takes her and continues on down the hallway. As they walk, Leila responds to his previous statement.

"Don't you get it? There wasn't another way to beat those things! If there was, then I wouldn't have resorted to using my lightning! Know that I never pull out my lightning without considering every other option I have open to me first. I only use it when it's the only option I have, and this was one of those times." Pausing slightly, she adds, "Also, if it will help you sleep tonight, these side effects aren't anything permanent. They'll go away in twenty minutes or an hour or two."

Leila's words don't cause Speedy's worry to subside; not even a little bit. If anything, his concern for the brown-haired fire user only grows. Carefully stepping over robots and around piles of bricks, he speaks to her once more.

"An hour or two?! Will you even be okay to make it home like this?! You can barely walk at all right now, and this is while I'm helping you!"

Opening her mouth partway, Leila appears ready to respond. However, before she has the chance, echoing footsteps come from up the hallway. Taken off guard by the footsteps, the archer and the fire user jump slightly prior to turning in the direction of the sound. At first Speedy is afraid that it might be Black Shadow, one of his henchmen, or some kind of super robot. It is because of this that when he sees the familiar figure of Aqualad, the archer is incredibly relieved.

He sees as the blue-clad male weaves around downed robots and piles of debris as he continues in their direction. With Leila in the state she's in, Speedy doesn't rush up to meet him. Instead he lets Aqualad come to them. Meanwhile, as he continues coming toward them, Aqualad speaks.

"Speedy, Leila, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Bumblebee wants all of us to meet her back at the Tower. _Now._ We don't have any time to lose. This is important."

His focus momentarily distracted from the girl he's supporting, Speedy replies to his aquatic teammate sounding taken off guard.

"Bee is back at the Tower already? Does this mean that you were able to beat the robots?"

Eyes glazing over with seriousness, he sees as Aqualad's gaze turns in Leila's direction. "Actually, no. We were fighting the robots, and all of them shut down out of nowhere. Black Shadow showed up and said that you and Leila took them down by using some kind of large-scale lightning attack." Pausing, he adds, "Pieces of the ceiling started to fall on us, and we could see lightning on the floor above, so I assume that what Black Shadow told us is true."

Giving his own glance to Leila, he nods in confirmation. "Yeah, it's true. Leila took all of them out in one go." After a moment of hesitation, he adds in contempt, "Of course, while she was using her lightning, she forgot to mention that it has side effects that pretty much drain her of her energy and kill her! I guess bringing down a few lousy pieces of tin is worth risking her life over!"

Sighing in irritation, she gazes up at him while scowling. "I already told you, I'm going to be fine! Lightning just drains me a bit!"

"Oh, really? You're going to be fine? You can barely walk!"

Based on the way the two glare at each other, it is very apparent that the two could have a complete blow-out argument at this moment. The only reason that this didn't happen is because of Aqualad. Even if the aquatic hero wants to address Leila's condition and the specifics of what occurred during the battle, he doesn't. Instead he brings up something else entirely; something very important that Speedy is glad he decided not to skip over.

"Speedy, I'm sure that Leila knows what her body is capable of more than any of us. If she says she's going to be fine, then unless she takes a turn for the worst, we have to assume that she's going to be fine. Right now the Titans East has bigger things to worry about." Pausing, Aqualad turns around in a stiff manner and motions for them to follow. "If Leila can't walk, then pick her up bridal style and bring her back to the Tower. She's in this situation too, so she needs to come with us."

Emerald eyes widening, it is seen as Leila gapes back and forth between both men. Forcefully pulling free from Speedy's grasp, she takes several steps away from them and stares them down angrily. Her whole persona screaming with rage, the girl shouts at the two heroes.

"Oh, so that's it, huh?! You think that you can kidnap me and force me to go to Titans Tower with you?! I'm sorry, but I _**am not**_ one of you guys! There's no way that you're making me go with you! I'm going back to my motel room and going to sleep! I'm sorry about your creepy villain Black Shadow, but he's your problem. There is no way that I'm getting involved in any of this!"

Speedy has no idea how he does it, but Aqualad manages to stay calm despite her outburst. When he responds to the girl, he still sounds as calm as ever.

"We aren't kidnapping you, Leila, and we aren't forcing you into this. The fact of the matter is that you're already involved way past the point of escape. Even if you don't want to _'officially'_ join the Titans, then you at least need to come back to the Tower with us to learn what's going on with Black Shadow. Bumblebee said that herself." Pausing, he adds with a frown, "Not only that, but I have to side with Speedy about the side effects of the lightning. You're pale, you're shaking, and you can barely stand up. Maybe you should come back to the Tower with us just so we can make sure that you're okay."

Certainly enough, the aquatic man wasn't exaggerating in the slightest. Leila is as pale as a sheet of paper, and is trembling like a flower on a windy day. Any moment now, it's obvious that she is going to collapse. Concerned for her well being, Speedy takes a step toward her in attempt to help steady her once more. Sadly, the moment he reaches for her, she slaps his hand away and takes a wobbly step backwards.

"No! Don't touch me! I am not involved in this, I am not a Titan, and I'm not coming with you!"

"I'm not trying to bind and gag you, if that's what you're thinking!" snaps Speedy. "I'm trying to catch you before you crack your skull open on the cement!"

Reaching outward, she catches herself on the wall as she stumbles to the side. "Y-you don't need to catch me!" she stutters as she struggles to keep her balance. "I-I'm f-fine…"

It becomes wildly apparent that she isn't fine, because before she can say another word her eyes roll to the back of her head and she passes out. Like a rock plummeting to the earth, Leila loses her grip on the wall and her unconscious form goes crashing toward the ground. It's only lucky for her that Speedy manages to jump forward and catch her in time.

Kneeling on the dusty cement covered in small bits of metal, Speedy holds the girl in is arms bridal style. Her long golden-brown curls are tangled like a rat's nest, her body trembles slightly, and her small form feels undeniably cold. Shoving a strand of hair out of her face using the pad of his thumb, the redheaded archer pulls the girl closer and gets to his feet. As he's holding her, he can't get over how light she is. It feels almost like he's holding an eleven-year-old girl rather than a sixteen-year-old.

Sighing in a stress-filled manner, Speedy turns to face his teammate. "You know that she isn't going to be happy when she wakes up in Titans Tower, right?"

Looking from Speedy, to Leila, and back again, Aqualad gives a stiff nod. "Yeah, I know, but we don't have too many options. She's gotten in deep, and even if she hasn't, we can't just leave her here."

"I know. I would never leave her here. I'm just giving you some forewarning."

Aqualad turns away from his teammate and begins walking up the hallway at his words. Though he doesn't face the archer, still he responds. "I know you wouldn't leave her. I can tell."

After the words are spoken, Speedy doesn't utter a single syllable. He follows close behind Aqualad in silence, the small-framed fire user safely in his grasp. As he gazes down at her with intensity in his masked eyes, only one thought occurs to him. For such a feisty girl who contains so much power, she looks tiny, helpless, and afraid while she's passed out.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That is it for now, my friends! From here on out, things are going to get a lot more interesting for the Titans; both the Titans East and the Titans West. Also, we'll get to see a little bit of Saeran in the next chapter. It has been a while since I've included him, so I thought that I would. Right now it is my plan to flash back and forth between the Titans East and the Titans West in the next chapter. Of course, plans change, so I'm not sure how much the Titans West are going to be involved. Neither do I know when my next update is going to be. Nonetheless, I will try to finish the next chapter and do another update for you guys soon. Until next time! :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	9. Part I: Inception: Chapter Nine

_**A/N: Welcome to Part One: Chapter Nine of "Firelight"! The fight scene may be over, but this chapter is interesting to say the least. As a bit of forewarning, lot of interesting things happen in this chapter. I hope that you like it! :)**_

 _ **P.S.: I would like to thank those of you who have commented! I really appreciate the feedback! :D**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part I: Inception: Chapter Nine**

Jump City

 _Later That Night_

For a superhero, Frostbite's place of residence isn't big. Instead of living in a big and flashy Tower like the Teen Titans, the water user lives in a small apartment in the suburban part of Jump City. This neighborhood isn't poor, but it isn't wealthy either. It's quiet, middle class, and the neighborhood very rarely sees any trouble. To Frostbite, the section of town he lives in is nothing less than perfect.

What is the best part to the young man? What he likes the most is that when he's in his apartment alone with the door bolted shut, he doesn't have to be _"Frostbite"_. Rather, the pony-tailed hero gets to call himself by his birth name; _Saeran_. His official title used to be "Saeran of the Fire Phoenix, Royal Squire of Planet Dabnod", but he hardly thinks of himself that way anymore. Dabnod is gone, he is most likely the only member of the Royal Guard left alive, and with the loss of his planet, the fact that he is from the Fire Phoenix clan is no longer important. Therefore, when he is alone, he is simply _Saeran_.

Unfortunately for Saeran, tonight is one of the many nights where his dreams are filled with the loveliest sort of torture. Some nights he will fall asleep dreaming that he is back on Dabnod in his family's little cabin at the top of the purple, grassy, hill. He will wake up in his old bed next to the window that faces toward the pond at the hill's bottom. After waking up, he will get dressed in his tight black pants, green tunic, and hook the belt around his waist that contains their clan's symbol; a majestic fire phoenix with outstretched wings. Then, once he's dressed, he will go into the main room for breakfast with his family.

Once in the main room he will give Mama a hug before accepting the morning meal of fresh starberry cream from her. Over breakfast he will ask Mama about how work at the Palace is going and if Queen Guayusa is doing well. His mother always responds in the positive, her lengthy hair coloring a happy shade of gold and her eyes turning amber. Following his conversation with Mama, Saeran will then turn to his beloved baby sister. Damiana always had so many stories to tell.

Every morning at breakfast, Damiana's hair would turn a lovely shade of rose red and her eyes would turn soft pink. Those were always the colors they would turn when she was at her happiest. She always had a new story to tell them about. A story she'd read in some new foreign language she'd learned from a far off planet on the other side of the galaxy. Other times it would be a story native to Dabnod that she told he and Mama about. Of course, it was never a story told in the modern language. They were always written in dead languages thousands of years old that the Palace scribes couldn't begin to decipher!

His little sister was a true Dabnodian prodigy, that is for certain. Where it took him three months to master the English language spoken on Earth, it took Damiana two weeks to learn it fluently. For dead languages that took the Palace's most talented scribes a year to decipher, they took Damiana only a couple of months. And don't even get him started on her talent with their clan's dominant element! Damiana became such a prodigy with her fire that their father and the head of the clan nicknamed her _The Queen of the Fire Phoenix_!

 _"It has been a long time since the Fire Phoenix clan saw a child this talented,"_ said their father only a few months before his death. _"With her skill, she could one day be Dabnod's next Great Queen!"_

Of course, Damiana never did pay her talent much attention. More than anything, Saeran's baby sister viewed her skills as something convenient and something to have fun with. They were simply a part of her. Every morning at breakfast, both in Saeran's dreams and in what was once real life, the girl always managed to express this over the table. If not through tales she'd learned in other languages, then by telling about a new technique she'd mastered using her fire.

Damiana was always such a happy child, and he and Mama were always happy to listen to her. They were always happy to listen to him, too. Admittedly, he had his own share of stories. He had stories of intense training that he'd gone through, tales of war that he'd heard from the more seasoned Knights, and stories of quests that he'd gone on with his fellow knights-in-training. When it came to the quests, Saeran remembers telling about he and his friend, Adriel, most of the time. They'd gotten into so much trouble together as children! It's no wonder it took them so long to move up the ranks from Pages to Squires…

Currently, Saeran is having another breakfast dream. In this one, he is telling one of his many stories about he and his friend, Adriel. By the way he remembers, the dream he's having was once an actual conversation. He must have been about twelve years old at the time.

"…and after he buried him with his mud, it took us three hours to dig Master Urrvink out! Adriel would have gotten him out by pushing the dirt out of the ground, but Master Urrvink was afraid that he would accidentally crush him. He didn't want me to use my water to get him out, either, because he didn't want me to freeze him. Apparently me and Adriel don't have good enough control over our heart energy yet. That's why we're going to the courtyard today is to train some more."

Mama, who is busily stirring buttercup powder into her starberry cream, gives an irritated sigh as her hair turns a dangerous shade of midnight blue. "Honestly, Saeran! If I had a say in the matter, I would keep you and that boy, Adriel, separated! Together you're nothing but trouble!"

Swallowing a mouthful of his food nervously, Saeran shrugs with uncertainty. "We don't mean to do things like that, Mama. We just kind of…end up…in those situations."

Narrowing her sharp, dark blue gaze at him, Mama eyes him skeptically. "Right. I bet burying your Knight Master up to his chin in mud and griffin manure was a complete accident! Just like that incident last week when one of the Queen's courtiers found a nest of hatching sky serpent eggs in her wardrobe!"

Before remembering to process his words, Saeran responds in anger. "Hey, that jerk lady insulted Adriel's sister! She had it coming!"

Again, Mama gave a sigh. "I should have held off on giving you your belt with our clan symbol. Maybe your father was wrong, and you're not mature enough to wear it yet."

Offended by his mother's words, Saeran's eyes widen. "Hey, that isn't true! If Dad said that I get to wear the Fire Phoenix, then I should get to wear it! Besides. It's not like you would hold off on giving Damiana her arm cuff."

Suddenly Mama's hair lightens to a shade of pale blue along with her eyes as she smiles at her son knowingly. "Yes, but Damiana doesn't go around causing trouble, either. When she gets her Fire Phoenix cuff when she turns twelve, I'm certain that she will have earned it."

At last, after a lengthy period of silence, Damiana speaks. For once her hair isn't red, but instead it is green with confusion.

"Mama, why does Saeran get the belt? Can't I have one too? I don't want the arm cuff."

Again, Mama chuckles. "I already told you, Dami. You can't have the belt. The belt with the Fire Phoenix is for Saeran because he's a boy. When girls are old enough to start wearing their clan symbol, they wear theirs on a metal cuff on their upper arm. That's just how it is."

Her hair greener than before, Damiana asks, "When can I wear my Fire Phoenix arm cuff, then? I want to wear our clan symbol like Saeran!"

Amused by her daughter's enthusiasm, Mama smiles at her gently. "You can wear your arm cuff when you turn twelve the same as your brother. Age twelve is when you're officially old enough to become a member of the clan. You're much too young right now, Damiana."

Pouting slightly, she gave a disappointed nod. "Okay. I can wait. I really don't want to, though."

Getting up from her chair, Mama walks over to the pot on the stove top where the starberry cream is sitting. Based on how she is gripping the handle, she is prepared to offer more food to anyone who wants it. Before she gets the chance, however, deafening beeping is heard. At first Saeran is afraid that it is a warning signal to let him know that the Tamaraneans are invading, or Master Urrvink using his bell to time him and Adriel on some sort of training exercise. It is only as the ringing persists that Saeran is brought back to reality.

Sitting straight up in his bed with limbs tangled up in the covers, Saeran sees that he isn't in his old bed. Neither is this his room that faces the pond at the bottom of the purple hill. Instead Saeran is lying in his twin-sized bed inside of his small apartment room located in Jump City. Outside of the window isn't a tall grassy hill, but buildings and the busy street below. Like every other time he wakes up in this reality, Saeran feels like sitting in his bed for an hour and crying bitter tears.

Of course, once the Dabnodian man peeks over at his bedside table, he realizes that there isn't any time for that. Shoving a strand of long hair dyed blonde out of his face, Saeran sees that the time is currently twelve o'three AM. Sitting beside his digital alarm clock is his yellow Titan communicator, which is currently beeping frantically. At the sight, he quickly untangles his limbs from the sheets and reaches his bare upper torso toward the bedside table. Releasing a yawn, Saeran makes sure that he is speaking English and not Dabnodian before picking up the communicator.

"Hello, you have reached Frostbite's twenty-four-hour emergency hotline. We are happy to service you at this convenient hour of midnight. How may I direct your call?" the young man yawns into the communicator with sarcasm.

On the other end is Robin, his hair messed up from sleep. Nonetheless, despite the lateness of the hour, the bird boy has never sounded more awake. Or troubled for that matter…

"Hi, Frostbite. I'm sorry to wake you up so late, but you need to come to the Tower right now. The Titans East just contacted us. It ends out that they have news about Black Shadow." Concern filling every ounce of his persona, he adds, "I know that you don't want to hear it, but you're a Titan just as much as my team, so you need to hear what the Titans East have to say. It's important."

* * *

Steel City: Titans East Tower

 _Meanwhile…_

Bumblebee stands in the common room in front of the table where the small, metal, device sits innocently. She just finished contacting Robin, telling him to get in touch with Frostbite, wake up the rest of his team, and that she will contact him again as soon as the rest of her own team shows up. Besides Mas y Menos who have fallen asleep on the sofa, Bee is the only one who is here at the moment. The whole time she stares at the semi-circular machine that Black Shadow gave them in a mixture of fear and curiosity, wondering what on Earth the device could be.

"Whatever it is, it can't be anything good," Bee says to herself aloud. "We'll have to tell the Titans West everything that happened, and get Sparky over here to take a look at it. If anyone can figure out what this machine is for, it's him."

The machine's blue stripes and silver buttons twinkle up at her as if challenging her to a staring contest. Losing the money they were supposed to return and letting Black Shadow escape is bad enough already. This machine and those endless robots of his only make their situation harder. Not to mention that he declared war on the hero world.

Bee sighs as she speaks to herself yet again. "I don't think anything can happen to make this day more of a challenge."

Then, as if the fates are against her, that is when she hears the doors to the common room's main entrance slide open. Her initial concern upon Speedy's and Aqualad's return is that they will come back without Leila. Based on what she has heard about her from Speedy and on what she's seen of the girl herself, there's no doubt that getting Leila to come back to the Tower is a difficult task. If anything, Bumblebee was partially expecting them to walk in without her, and to say that she ran off after the fight never to be seen by any of them again.

It is due to these assumptions that what she actually sees when they pass through the common room entrance surprises her to no end. First Aqualad enters, wearing a deep frown of concern. A few feet behind him is Speedy, who appears nothing but distraught. Certainly enough Leila is with them, but she is completely passed out in Speedy's arms. The girl is limp and incredibly pale, the archer supporting her head of strewn brown hair in the crook between his chest and his upper arm. His opposite arm holds Leila under the crooks of her knees, making it known that he is being very careful not to drop her.

Brown eyes the size of saucers, Bumblebee takes to the air and rushes toward them. Like Aqualad and Speedy, she is no doubt alarmed at the sight of their new friend.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to Leila?! Did Black Shadow's robots do this to her?!"

Descending the stairs and heading in the direction of the lengthy sofa, Speedy doesn't hesitate to explain. "They did, but indirectly. When she uses fire, Leila is the robot destroying queen who can feel no pain. It ends out that it's not the same thing when she uses lightning, though. She was able to take out every robot in the building with her lightning, but unfortunately whenever she uses it, this happens." Setting her down gently on the end of the couch opposite from Mas y Menos, he adds with irritation, "She never told me about the side effects when she suggested using it, though."

Brown eyes remaining wide, Bee watches as Leila unconsciously snuggles into the couch. At this point her skin is regaining some of its color, and her breathing is becoming deep and even. Not only that, but she looks as though she's very comfortable on the Titan's sofa. When her deep even breathing turns into soft snoring, the fact that she is comfortable is a reality rather than a presumption.

The sight of Leila sleeping peacefully relieves the three Titans immensely. She may be unconscious, but at least they know that she isn't in pain and that she will wake up unharmed.

Growing calmer, Bumblebee speaks out once more. "I guess Black Shadow wasn't lying when he told us that Leila's the one who took down the robots. It's no wonder she was knocked unconscious. Destroying all of those robots at once probably takes a lot of energy." Pausing slightly, she adds, "It's amazing that lightning is the only thing that does this to her. Leila's fire really doesn't hurt her?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Speedy responds while gazing at the fire user's sleeping form. "No, it doesn't. The way Leila explained it to me is that her fire is a part of her that comes naturally. Since it's a part of her, her body doesn't fight her when she uses it. The reason her body fights lightning is because it isn't naturally a part of her, and it's trying to get rid of it." Scratching his head awkwardly, he adds, "It's something like that, anyway. She told me about it the best she could, but I'm still not sure I get it. I don't have crazy powers like she does, so it's probably hard for me to understand."

Once that is said, a moment of silence passes. Each of them continues staring at Leila with interest, wondering how she's going to react when she wakes up. Though none of them says it aloud, each of them knows that she never intended on getting in this deep with them. If one thing is for certain, it's that her life has most likely turned completely upside down in the three days since she has met Speedy. In a way, they feel bad that she had to get pulled into this horrific situation.

After a long moment of observing the girl, Bee speaks to the men standing on either side of her.

"I don't think she's waking up anytime soon, so we shouldn't just leave her on the couch. Let's give her some privacy, and put her in my room for the night."

Confused by her statement, Aqualad asks, "Your room? Can't we just put together one of the guest rooms?"

The winged girl gives a shrug. "We could, but all that's in any of the guest rooms are bare mattresses, and I don't feel like digging around in the downstairs closet for sheets and blankets. If she decides to stay, then we can put together a room for her tomorrow. Once we're through relaying all of our information to the Titans West, I'll sleep on the couch."

Understanding what she's saying, the duo nods. Meanwhile, she gives her orders.

"Aqualad, take Leila and help me get her to my room. Speedy, you can put Mas and Menos in their beds. I don't think that either of them will make it there on their own."

Stretching his arms over his head, the archer complies. "Okay, will do. I can definitely say that I've gotten my workout today. Who needs barbells when you have humans?"

Nobody replies to Speedy's remark. Instead Aqualad takes Leila in his arms in the same fashion that Speedy did earlier. Similarly, Speedy picks up the twins with one of them in each arm. It's a good thing that he works out, because even at a first glance it's easily seen that both of the twins together are heavier than Leila is.

Each of them with their respective people in their arms, they head off to the part of the Tower where the bedrooms are located. As they pass through the kitchen to the double doors, however, Aqualad and Bumblebee note as Speedy pauses. A curious expression on his face, he turns toward the table that contains the semicircular machine of black, blue, and silver. Having no idea what he's looking at, the redhead gazes up at his teammates.

"Bee, Aqualad, what the heck is that thing?"

Nibbling her lower lip anxiously, Bumblebee turns away from him and continues walking toward the sliding metallic doors that lead out of the common room. Even so, she still manages a response.

"It's nothing good, I can tell you that. We'll talk more about it once we make contact with the Titans West. For now, let's just take care of Mas, Menos, and Leila."

Brow furrowed, Speedy turns away from the table and follows. Nonetheless, he still asks another question.

"Can you at least tell me where you got it? I'm kind of in the dark, here."

Sighing, Bumblebee gives a short and clipped answer. "Black Shadow gave it to us as a way to taunt us. He said that he wants to go to war with the Titans and the Justice League."

* * *

It amazes Speedy how carrying the twins down the hall to their bedrooms was more strenuous than carrying Leila several miles across town to the Tower. Either he was very distracted during the across-town hike and didn't notice her weight, or the girl is practically a walking skeleton. Considering how all of his thoughts were on Leila while he was carrying her, this archer would place his bet on the latter. Sure the girl is tough as nails and knows how to survive on her own, but choosing to starve to death instead seeking help is crossing the line.

 _"Hopefully she won't freak out too bad when she wakes up… It would do her good to stay for breakfast…"_ says the archer to himself.

As he looks over at Bumblebee who is busily typing codes into the keyboard of the main console, however, all thoughts of the bony fire user immediately vanish. With Aqualad standing next to him holding Black Shadow's blue, black, and silver machine with the buttons, Speedy's mind instantly returns to the situation at hand. There's a madman on the loose who declared war on the hero world. Not only that, but somehow the machine Aqualad is holding contains all the answers.

 _"Right,"_ says Speedy internally. _"It looks like Leila will have to wait for a bit."_

Directly after the thought, Bumblebee finishes typing and bright white letters flash across the screen. They spell out: _"Connecting"_. As their Tower busily connects to the Titans West's frequency, Speedy uses this opportunity to question his teammates. Whatever he missed while he was separated from them must have been very important; especially if they're contacting their friends on the west coast in the middle of the night.

Brows arched beneath his mask, he turns so that he's facing both Aqualad and their team's leader. "Out of curiosity, when you say that Black Shadow threatened war on the hero world, was he serious or was he playing mind games? Black Shadow does that, you know."

Speedy does the best he can to hide his nervousness, but ultimately fails. Even so, this doesn't matter too much. In truth, the winged girl and the aquatic Titan are just as unnerved as he is. Considering how they were present during the madman's threat, this applies even more so.

Meanwhile, it is Aqualad who replies. "Speedy, even if you weren't there for all of it, you know just as much as we do that Black Shadow is serious. He escaped from the Swarzberg Prison. He's been popping up in Justice League cities all over the country. He made in-depth replicas of the cities, and tested his robots on us. The evidence is there."

Turning away from the console's screen in order to face him, Bumblebee adds, "The robots are just the beginning. There's also that machine he gave us, too. The fact that he's planning our destruction is obvious. The only thing that isn't obvious is how he's planning on doing it."

Speedy doesn't have time to reply to his teammate's statements. A second later their Tower connects to the Titans West's frequency, the face of an awake and completely alert Robin on the screen. Directly beside him is the masked man with the ponytail, clad in white and icy blue. Much like Robin, Frostbite is awake and ready for action. Of course, after giving the screen a second glance, it appears that they're the only ones.

In the background, curled up on one end of the couch while snoring softly, is Starfire. Cuddled up in her arms is Silkie, who is also sleeping. Sprawled out across the sofa's opposite end and snoring much more loudly, is Cyborg. In the middle of the sofa is Beast Boy, his feet laying across Cyborg's lap, and his head and arms snuggled into Raven's midsection. The green Titan hugs Raven around the waist tightly, looking very comfortable. The whole time Raven works to pry his arms off of her, the dark girl grumbling drowsily.

The trio of East Titans quirk their brows at the sight, paying more attention to the background than to Robin and Frostbite. Meanwhile, as they gawk, the Boy Wonder addresses them.

"Hi, Bumblebee. I got Frostbite over here, and woke up the rest of my team. We're alert and ready to hear whatever news you have to give us about Black Shadow." Turning to face his team, he raises his voice. "Right, Titans?!"

Upon hearing Robin's shouts, the teens are instantly awoken from their slumber. Starfire shoots into the air with her emerald eyes wide with surprise, accidentally tossing Silkie across the room. Cyborg wakes up as well, scurrying to his feet in a frenzy. This causes Beast Boy to fall to the ground due to the position of his feet on Cyborg's lap, forcing Raven to fall with him. When Beast Boy ends up on top of her, the dark girl doesn't hesitate to use her dark energy to send him flying much like Silkie.

Frostbite and Robin watch the scene as well as the Titans East. The only person who gets any amusement from the sight is Frostbite, who smirks slightly while speaking to them.

"I guess my middle of the night dash across the city is nothing compared to the dreaded hike from your bedrooms to the common room. A journey that causes so much exhaustion must be truly painful."

"Not as painful as fighting robots for half the night and almost running out of arrows," adds Speedy from the screen's other side. "You should try it sometime. It really tests your endurance."

Rubbing his human eye tiredly, it is Cyborg who replies to him. "Sorry, Speedy. We were waiting a long time for Bee to contact us, and I guess we got tired. It _is_ twelve-thirty in the morning."

"It's three-thirty in the morning over here," states Aqualad bluntly. Then he adds with a shrug, "But I guess that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is telling all of you what happened tonight."

Beast Boy, who walks back on screen while rubbing his head tenderly, speaks for everyone on the Titans West side of the screen with his inquiry. "What exactly happened when you guys fought Black Shadow? If you're contacting us in the middle of the night, then it must be majorly bad."

" _'Majorly bad'_ is an understatement, replies Speedy. "Black Shadow wasn't messing around in Steel City like he was in Gotham. We fought these special robots he invented, and they were no joke. If it hadn't been for Leila, I wouldn't have made it out of there. I'm not sure if any of us would have."

Surprise crossing his features, it is Robin who replies. "Leila? The source you left to meet with earlier? She was with you?"

Giving a single nod, Bumblebee confirms Speedy's statement. "Yep. She was with us until the end. Finding the hideout, fighting the robots, working together with Speedy to help take them down, all of it was Leila."

"It ends out that she's more than just a source. She has superpowers, too." Pausing, Aqualad adds, "Not to mention, Leila also seems to have plenty of fighting experience; she didn't even flinch when Black Shadow showed up."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation they're having, Speedy gives a smile as he explains further. "You're right when you say that she has fighting experience. She can tear apart five robots at once like they're plastic toys. She's feisty when she fights! Then again, I guess Leila is _always_ feisty…"

Apparently it is realized that they're getting off topic, because Bumblebee quickly works to reroute the conversation. In a way, Speedy is thankful. He doesn't want to think too much about the sleeping girl when there is a maniac on the loose, and he can tell that neither does Aqualad.

"Don't get me wrong. It's a good thing that Leila was there, but it doesn't matter too much in the grand scheme of things." Hesitating momentarily, Bumblebee moves in Aqualad's direction and gently takes the machine from him. "Black Shadow's robots might be gone, but Black Shadow _isn't_. Right after Leila and Speedy beat his insane robots, he came out of hiding and told me, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos that he declares war on the hero world."

If the six heroes on the opposite end of the screen weren't awake before, then they certainly are now. Eyes wide with a mixture of fear and surprise, those who were previously loitering in the background move closer to the screen. Bumblebee's words hit them like a bucket of ice water. At this moment in time, Speedy can honestly say that he has never seen a group of superheroes more awake.

"He wants to go to war with us?! Dude, are you serious?!"

"Did Black Shadow mean it when he said that, or was he playing mind games?" Cyborg inquires fearfully. "Remember, one of his main tricks is messing with our heads."

"He's messing with our heads, Sparky, but not in the way you're talking about," Bee replies sounding downcast. "When he said that he wants to start a war against the heroes, he was nothing but serious. The thing with Black Shadow is that this isn't going to be a normal fight. He's out for revenge, and this whole war he's creating is one big revenge scheme."

Bumblebee pauses momentarily. As she hesitates in speaking, Aqualad takes over.

"The exact way he put it is that he's been plotting revenge for a long time now, but that it's going to take a while for his plans to come together. He also said that the war he's challenging us to is one that requires strategy and intelligence. According to him, only one of us will be left standing by the time this is all over." This time it is Aqualad's turn to hesitate. When he continues, bone-chilling dread is seen in his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that he's planning on picking us off one-by-one like the Brotherhood of Evil tried to do. Only, this is going to be different from that situation. He's targeting the Justice League, too, so this is on a larger scale."

For the first time since returning to the Tower, Speedy is finally starting to understand the real depth of the situation. Out of all the villains he's faced, the Brotherhood of Evil leaves him with the worst memories. Being hunted down, captured like a helpless child, and ending up frozen like some kind of victory trophy is something that he never wants to experience again. Knowing that his friends were being captured and taken out the same as him made him feel more helpless than he'd ever felt before in his life.

The only thing that could ever compare to how helpless he felt while being captured by the Brotherhood of Evil and their cronies, was what it was like shortly after he split from Green Arrow. Being twelve years old and on the streets with nowhere to go is hard. There is no feeling more terrifying than wondering if someone is going to kill you while you're sleeping on the park bench, or if that day is the day you're going to starve to death or overdose. No kid should ever have to go through that…

Knowing where his thoughts are going, Speedy puts them to a halt then and there. Those days are over, as are the days where he was captured by the Brotherhood of Evil. He is a Teen Titan and one of the world's heroes. A new threat has arisen; one larger than the previous threats he has dealt with. Even if the thought is terrifying, he's going to have to face potentially being taken out by Black Shadow just like he had to face it with the Brotherhood of Evil. He is a superhero, after all.

Meanwhile, as Speedy is pulled back to reality, he hears as Bumblebee speaks once more.

"Even if Black Shadow likes to play mind games, it isn't a game this time. He's already making plans to eliminate the heroes. He might've said that his plans are going to take a while, but I think all of us know that his first major attack is already coming sooner than we're ready for."

An odd type of understanding filling his tone, it is Robin who replies to her. "He declared war on us, Bee. No matter how long his plans take, I don't think that we're ever actually going to be _'ready'_. All we can really do is get prepared, and when the time comes, we need to be willing to fight to the end." Pausing, he adds slowly, "If anyone should know this, it's the Titans West. Before the Brotherhood of Evil, our little team had to stand up against Slade and against Trigon."

Finally opening her mouth to speak, it is Raven who adds to Robin's statement.

"We weren't ready to fight them, but we sacrificed everything and fought them anyway. Now, we're going to have to come together so we can handle Black Shadow the same way."

Looking at each and every one of the heroes on the other side of the screen, Bumblebee replies to them while giving a small smile. "That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say. Who better to call in a tough situation than our friends from the west?" Hesitating slightly, the winged girl holds up the metallic machine given to them by the villain as she continues. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I was wondering if the Titans East could get Sparky over here. Black Shadow gave us a victory prize after Leila and Speedy took down his robots, and I was thinking that he could take a look at it."

Exchanging surprised glances with Aqualad, Speedy can immediately tell that this is the first either of them has heard of Bee's idea. Even so, they both give smiles at their leader's inquiry. Honestly, asking Cyborg to take a look at Black Shadow's machine is an excellent idea. Being the most knowledgeable on technology out of all of the Titans, both honorary and official, there isn't anyone better to do the job.

Immediately, Speedy voices his agreement. "Cyborg looking at it would definitely be good. None of us are idiots when it comes to technology, but I doubt that we know enough to figure out what the heck that thing is supposed to do." Hesitating slightly, he adds, "Maybe he could examine some of the robot parts that we salvaged, too. Who knows? There could be a connection."

There is a moment of silence from the opposite side of the screen before one of them speaks. When someone responds, it is none other than the technology wizard himself.

"Hold on. Black Shadow is the one that gave you that thing you're holding? Why haven't you destroyed it?! He could be using it to bug the Tower, or brainwash you!"

Speedy gives a shrug despite the metal man's panic. "I doubt he would do that. The man's crazy, and he likes a good challenge. He probably gave it to us as a way to tease us into trying to figure out more about what he's planning."

"I have to agree with Speedy," Aqualad puts in. "I honestly don't think that the machine is rigged. He's too busy making bigger plans to spend all of his time focused on us."

Cyborg gives a hesitant nod of agreement, though he still doesn't appear convinced. "Well, okay... If you say so, then I guess I can take a look at it… But if I find any sign that Black Shadow did something to it, it gets destroyed!"

Bumblebee nods in comprehension. "Understood. So, you're coming, then?"

Rubbing his head awkwardly, he replies, "Yeah. As long as it's okay with Robin, I can come to Steel City. I've made the cross-country trip before, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Once the words are spoken, all eyes turn in the direction of the Boy Wonder. These aren't just the eyes of the Titans West, but the eyes of Frostbite and the Titans East as well. Noticing the stares, Robin spends a moment contemplating before responding. Luckily, his response is in the positive.

"There is no hesitation from me. I think that having Cyborg go to Steel City to look at Black Shadow's machine is a good idea. Your Tower has also been needing some upgrades, so he can get those installed while he's there, too."

Turning his gaze away from Robin, Cyborg turns to face the Titans East. "Well, alright. It looks like I'm taking a trip to Steel City. In that case I'll pack up, and I can head out sometime tomorrow."

Moving so that he's standing in between Robin and Frostbite, the metal man claps the pony-tailed hero on the shoulder. Honestly, Speedy along with the rest of the Titans had forgotten that Frostbite was present until now. In the meantime, Cyborg continues.

"While I'm gone, maybe Frostbite can fill in for me. I know that he's been dying to see what life is like in the Tower. He can play video games, meditate with Raven, and maybe even try some of Beast Boy's tofu." Grinning, he adds, "I know you like tofu!"

The frown of uncertainty on the solo hero's face tells all of them that moving into the Titans West Tower, even if it's only for a short while, is the last thing that Frostbite wants to do. When he immediately begins making excuses, this is made even more apparent.

"Fill in for Cyborg? Live in Titans Tower? Wow. That sounds…interesting…" After a lengthy pause, he continues. "I would love to, but sadly, I don't think I can manage it. I would need to pack stuff up and bring it over here, and while I'm here, my apartment won't get cleaned. Not to mention that I have a cat. Mr. Whiskers is going to get very lonely without me…"

"Then pack Whiskers up, and bring him with you!" says Cyborg happily. "Silkie will be here to keep him company. I bet the two of them will get along great!"

Frostbite doesn't have much to say after this. Instead, he gives a weighted sigh.

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

Either they were listening to his words halfheartedly, or the phrase _"I'll think about it"_ is the new way of saying yes. Before he has time to protest further, Robin walks around to his other side and gives him a manly clap on the shoulder. This is followed by Cyborg who grips his opposite shoulder tighter, and Starfire who flies over to give him a suffocating hug around the midsection.

"Great! I knew he couldn't resist!" exclaims Cyborg.

"Welcome aboard! We can get your room set up tomorrow," says Robin with a smile.

Starfire simply shouts joyfully. "Yay! New friends!"

The whole time Raven stands back and watches the scene with a raised brow. Beast Boy stands beside her, shouting in excitement. Only, his excitement is for different reasons than his teammates'.

"Ooh! Cyborg's going to Steel City? This is so awesome! Since Frostbite's filling in, maybe I can go with him! We can have men-only road trip!"

The other side of the screen becomes so loud and filled with chaos that Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Speedy can do nothing other than stare. If there's one thing they know for certain, it's that this night has made things very interesting in more ways than one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Damiana has no idea where she's at. The young Dabnodian knows that she is sleeping, but her dreams have never taken her to a place that's so strange. Normally when she has dreams, they're very straightforward. Most of the time she will dream that she is back on Dabnod with Mama and Saeran, either in their little cabin at the top of the hill, playing in the pond, or walking the halls of the Palace.

When she isn't dreaming about Dabnod, Damiana dreams that she is on Earth. The only difference between her dreams of Earth and of reality is that, in her dreams, she is living in a mansion with more clothes she could ever wear, more food than she could ever eat, and more money than she could ever spend, while being surrounded by people she can trust. It's strange, but in these dreams her hair isn't brown and her eyes aren't green. Damiana is fully Dabnodian, everybody knows, and everybody is accepting of her true form.

Whether her dreams are of her deceased planet or of the life she wishes she could have on Earth, Damiana never minds. They take her away from reality, and this is all that matters. Of course, right now, Damiana's dreams don't take place on Earth or on Dabnod. She doesn't know where she's at, but the girl is completely certain that her dream location isn't on any planet that she's familiar with.

For once Damiana's hair and eyes aren't false colors, and she isn't clothed in a stained sweatshirt and raggedy jeans. Instead she wears a lengthy, royal blue, dress, the hem of it sweeping the ground as she walks. The skirt of it is full but not too full, appearing stylish without being gaudy. As for the dress' bodice, it is sleeveless, tight, and has a high collar. Around the collar are lovely gems the color of the Earth's daytime sky, addling a lovely type of sparkle to the garment.

If Damiana didn't know any better, she would say that this is the exact same dress she always used to wear when she was eleven years old. The only difference are the gems around the collar, and the fact that it has been tailored to fit her sixteen-year-old form. Though it is only a dream, Damiana can't help but give a happy sigh at the feel of her favorite dress. It has been far too long since she has worn a garment that is purely Dabnodian in nature. The fabric is softer, lighter, and all the way around more pleasing to her than any of the clothes she has worn on Earth.

Very pleased with her current attire, Damiana's hair turns its normal happy shade of rose red as she shoves one of her curled tresses aside. Though she can't see them, she would stake her life on it that her eyes are soft pink. In a way it confuses Damiana that she is so happy even though she is completely surrounded by fog, but she doesn't question it. Rather, she keeps her smile, wraps her hands in the skirt of her dress, and raises it slightly so that she doesn't trip over the hem as she walks.

The fog surrounding Damiana in this strange dream realm is so thick that she can hardly see a foot in front of her. Of course, based on what she can see, it is blatant that she hasn't stumbled across Shangri-La or an exotic island paradise. The dirt beneath her feet is completely black, almost like ash. The only reason she wouldn't call it ash is because it sparkles like glass, making it look more similar in appearance to obsidian.

Surround her on every side, besides the fog, are gigantic boulders. They aren't gray or brown in color like Earth and Dabnodian boulders. Rather, they are the colors of bright gold, gleaming silver, glittery copper, or are shiny and black like obsidian. This truly is a very strange place where Damiana finds herself. Where is she, anyway? On some type of planet on the other side of the galaxy that she has never heard of? Or maybe in the rock garden of some mythical giant that she'd read about as a child?

"What kind of dream is this, anyway?" she asks aloud in her native tongue. "Usually my dreams make sense. I've never had to wander around aimlessly in a strange place before."

Looking down at her feet, it's only now that Damiana realizes she's barefoot. Yet, the little shards of obsidian don't hurt her feet at all. Somehow, it's as soft as sand.

Quirking a brow, she states bluntly, "This is so weird. Very, incredibly, weird."

Once that is said, Damiana doesn't speak again. Instead she lifts the hem of her dress once more to reduce the risk of tripping, and continues onward. She weaves around many large boulders and pushes her way through the fog. The whole time the girl's hair stays the same, stable, shade of red. The only time it changes color is when the fog begins lifting, revealing not just obsidian sand and large boulders, but the sight of an endless blue ocean off in the distance. Stretching beyond the sea and over her head is a bright, fuchsia-colored sky dotted by clouds the color of gold.

Running a hand through rose-colored tresses that are quickly turning the same shade of gold as the clouds, Damiana stares in awe. Her first assumption had been that the place she's at was a creepy one. Now that the fog has lifted, however, it has proven to be exactly the opposite. The beautiful expanse of the exotic sky, the glimmering of the ocean as it shifts to and from different shades of blue, the metallic gleam of the rocks; it is actually one of the most stunning places she has ever seen.

"Wow," says Damiana in an amazed whisper. "This one beats my other dreams. That's for sure."

The girl stands in place, looking around at the beautiful scenery as she stands here alone. With nobody else around there is no sound at all; none besides the waves of the ocean slapping up against the obsidian shore. A second later, however, Damiana learns that she isn't as alone as she'd thought.

"I really wouldn't call this a _'dream'_ per say. You are dreaming, but this place is real. One day, if you do things right, you could get to spend an eternity here."

Surprised by the sound of another voice, Damiana gives a startled gasp before whipping around. What startles her isn't only the voice, but the fact that the person who addressed her did so in the Dabnodian language. It has been over five years now since _anyone_ has spoken to her in Dabnodian!

Upon seeing her frightened reaction, the voice addresses her again. "Don't be scared, Dami girl. I may be a spirit, but I won't hurt you. I would never dream of hurting you. You should know that."

The second time Damiana hears it, her eyes widen to the size of saucers and she practically collapses to her knees out of shock. _She knows that voice._ It's male, it's rugged, and it is filled with nothing but love. It has been so long since she has heard that voice. Almost nine years.

Her knees growing weak, Damiana catches herself on a nearby boulder as she looks in the voice's direction. A few feet in front of her is a man-sized boulder the color of copper. Emerging from behind it is a tall man with a long ponytail that runs the length of his back. He is considered tall by both Earth and Dabnodian standards, the man standing at well over six feet. The whole time he wears a full suit of silver armor with the crest of Dabnod etched into the breast plate, only adding to the tough persona given to him by his height.

Not only is the man tall, but it is easily seen that he is well built. He could almost be compared with a body-builder. He also has a thick jawline, five o'clock shadow, and a crescent-shaped scar on his right cheek below the eye. The scar is a deep one, as is an additional x-shape scar he has running across his left eyebrow. The fact that the man, appearing in his early forties, is a seasoned Knight is a fact that is not easily hidden. Of course, knowing this man, he would never want to hide it.

Most people would quiver in fear at the sight of this giant man who is covered in scars. Damiana, however, doesn't quiver. Instead her hair turns a shade of gold that is two shades brighter than before, and her eyes turn amber. Pushing herself up from the bolder she had herself braced against, Damiana goes sprinting toward the man with tears in her eyes. The whole time his features take on the same colors, nothing but joy seen in his eyes as he spreads out his arms. His own eyes begin welling up with tears as he speaks to her.

"I'm glad to see that you still recognize me, Dami girl. Even after all this time."

Tears streaming down her face by this point, the girl runs into his arms and engulfs the man in a tight and joyful embrace. He doesn't hesitate for a single second to return the hug.

"O-of course I recognize you, D-Daddy! I've missed you too much not to!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, I will admit that the ending was a bit strange, but hopefully the chapter still interested you. I've been trying to reveal a bit more about how Dabnodian culture works as well as how their physical bodies function. I feel like I have a lot of ideas for the Dabnodians, and simply haven't shared them yet. I really hope that you find all of the facts I'm revealing about Damiana's and Saeran's race interesting, as well as about their family history. Also, if you haven't noticed, I've started revealing more about Speedy's past, too. Just so you know, this story is one that is about Speedy every bit as much as it's about Damiana. Speedy's character has always been one that has intrigued me, so I wanted to dig into him a little bit, too.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's enough for now. I will try and update again next week, but I have assignments due, my second internship to prepare for, and we're washing down the outside of my house this weekend. Not to mention that I have two tests to prepare for. Hopefully I can get out another chapter, but even if I can't, I will try not to keep you waiting for too long. Whether or not you comment, I know that I have a decent amount of people who are keeping up with the story and would like to hear more. :)**_

 _ **Well, until next time, my friends!**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	10. Part I: Inception: Chapter Ten

_**A/N: Last weekend was incredibly busy, but thanks to Memorial Day, this one is not. Because of this, who's ready for another chapter of "Firelight"? I love writing this story so much! Whenever I have to go longer than a week without updating, it feels like forever! Of course, because I'm preparing for my second internship, going to college during summer this year, and am very close to the end of my Associate's Degree, life has been a bit busier than usual. Then again, considering how I'm working for a couple of years and then going back to school for my Bachelor's Degree, life isn't about to get any less busy. So if I ever have to go a large span of time without updating, please bare with me. I have other stuff to do besides write, so even with as much as I love writing "Firelight", it isn't always my first priority.**_

 _ **Also, as a quick note, this is the final chapter of Part One. Don't worry, though, because Part Two is still going to be part of this same book. I'm not publishing an entire other story for Part Two. That makes it too complicated even for me! So, even if this is the last chapter of Part One, never fear because Part Two is absolutely going to remain in the same book as "Firelight". I just thought that I would say that to help ease any confusion. If you're interested, I will explain why I'm ending Part One after this chapter in the second author's note. For now, enjoy the story! :)**_

 _ **(Note: Before the end of the chapter, you should probably listen to "On My Own" by Ashes Remain. If you've never heard the song before, then it would be beneficial to you.)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor do I own any of the songs I use in this story._

* * *

 **Part I: Inception: Chapter Ten**

The coastline for this strange yet beautiful place is practically endless, obsidian sand, fuchsia sky, and blue ocean stretching on forever. Damiana stands ankle deep in the sapphire water, the hem of her royal blue dress getting soaked. Of course, the girl doesn't care much about the dress right now. Her only focus is on the man bearing the crescent-shaped scar who walks alongside her. At some point his Dabnodian armor transformed into a dark green tunic and black pants, making him appear similar to an older, scar-faced version of Saeran. Her brother always did take after their father.

Damiana's father wades ankle-deep in the ocean as well. The cuffs of his black pants are getting wet, but similar to his daughter, the man doesn't care. His hair is bright gold and his eyes glimmer amber, the girl's features matching his exactly. As they wade through the ocean side-by-side, the two chatter away joyfully. After nine years of what was considered a permanent separation, catching up with one another is truly the happiest of occasions.

"So that's the planet you ended up on, huh? Earth. That honestly doesn't surprise me, knowing my Dami girl. You always were fascinated with that planet."

Nodding, Damiana responds to her father's comment. "Now that I think about it, I guess that's true. When I was a little girl, I loved the books you brought home from that mission Queen Guayusa sent you on. The fact that there were so many stories, languages, and different types of people on the same planet was interesting to me. Humans don't wield elements either, and they only have one heart. They have a lot less to work with than Dabnodians, and still they're able to do so much."

Looking at his daughter, the man with the crescent-shaped scar smiles. "I have to agree with you there, Damiana. Humans don't have near the capacity for languages that Dabnodians possess, they can't control the elements, and they only have one heart to depend on. Yet, humans get so much accomplished. They've built up their civilizations, managed to abolish monarchies, birthed anywhere from hundreds to thousands of languages, and have thousands of individualized cultures; all that on a planet half the size of Dabnod." Scoffing, he adds, "And what did our planet accomplish in ten million years? Fifteen provinces, a single culture, and a tyrannical monarchy."

Damiana nibbles her lower lip in apprehension, her hair fading from bright gold to a dull copper color. "Nobody else on Dabnod thought so, but humans really are an incredible race. That's why Earth is still around, and Dabnod is gone."

Her eyes, which were previously amber, fade to a shade of stormy gray. Noticing Damiana's change in demeanor, his eyes as well as his hair shifts to gray mixed with brown. Moving a few steps closer to his daughter, the man rests a large comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to keep your defenses up around me, child. It must be hard, pretending to be something you're not for all this time. Walking a foreign planet with dyed hair, false-colored eyes, unable to get close to anyone. The whole time the only emotion you feel is fear, wanting to get close to people, but terrified that they won't accept you."

Damiana doesn't know how he did it, but her father's words struck her deep. Somehow it's like he took his all-knowing, fatherly, eyes, and gazed straight into the recesses of her heart. In the five years since Dabnod's destruction, not a single person has _ever_ been able to look past the amount of strength she possesses to see the fear buried underneath. It is because of this that copper curls turn to gray streaked with forest green. Nonetheless, the girl doesn't respond and her father continues.

"Dabnodians aren't supposed to hide, you know. Dabnodians are a proud race who love to feel, love to make bonds, and love to express themselves. Why do you think our hair and eyes change color? It's how we tell things to others without speaking." Pausing slightly, he adds with a soft smile, "If you run into the right group of humans, Damiana, I bet they'll love to make your hair and eyes change color. These will be the same people who learn to read those colors. That can be part of their bond with you."

Lips quivering slightly, Damiana lifts her face to meet her father's gaze. Stormy gray eyes filling with salty liquid, she responds to him at last. What she says causes her father to raise a brow.

"Daddy, this is going to sound like an odd question, but can you say my name again? Please?"

His hair staying the same, but his eyes shifting to green, he states simply, " _Damiana_."

Sighing in contentment, the girl gives a smile in spite of her emotions. "Thank you, Daddy. I'm sorry. It has just been so long since somebody has said it besides me." Wiping away a tear, she confesses, "I've been going by Leila for so long now, I almost forgot what my real name sounds like."

Frowning slightly, the man's hair gains some green to it as well. "I still can't believe that you changed your name, Dami girl. Why would you do that? _'Damiana'_ is such a beautiful name."

Gray and green vanishing, Damiana's hair turns back to copper as she explains. "I really didn't want to change it. I wanted to keep my name more than anything! It's just that…when you're trying to be human…clinging to your Dabnodian name makes it very hard to pretend. Not only that, but _'Damiana'_ sounds odd to humans; and don't even get me started on my name's direct translation… Translated directly to English, my name practically screams _'I'm an alien'_!"

For some reason, the man gives a soft chuckle at his daughter's explanation. "The direct translation of your name might sound out of place on Earth, but _'Damiana'_ is still just as lovely in English as it is in Dabnodian." Pausing, the man adds in amusement, "At least your name translates better than your brother's. In Dabnodian, the name _'Saeran'_ is fitting for the toughest of warriors. In English, however, _'Saeran'_ can be translated as _'Ice Monkey'_. During my time on Earth, it became obvious that having a son named _'Ice Monkey'_ isn't considered masculine."

Damiana, too, gives a laugh as her hair lightens from dull to bright copper. "Okay, I guess what you're saying is true. My name doesn't sound as bad as Saeran's." Head drooping slightly, she adds, "My name still isn't normal by Earth standards, though. _'Damiana'_ sounds strange enough to humans, and I'm not even willing to introduce myself as that. When translated, _'Damiana'_ turns into _'Firelight'_. By no means would _'Firelight'_ ever be normal."

Her father's smile never vanishes. "I don't think that's true. Under the right circumstances, your English name could be perfect. Don't you think so, Firelight?"

Shaking her head, Damiana gives a chuckle. She doesn't know when it happened, but at some point gray and copper disappeared completely. Now, as usual when her features are natural, the girl's hair is rose red and her eyes are soft pink. The whole time she responds with light sarcasm.

"Sure, Daddy. I can definitely make Firelight work. I will ask Brittney if I can borrow some of her clothes, put bright-colored streaks in with the brown, and become America's next pop sensation."

Having no idea what she's talking about, her father looks at her in confusion. "Brittney? Who is this Brittney?"

Shrugging, she explains. "Oh, Brittney isn't anybody important. I have a job singing at a café in a place called Steel City, and she is one of the regulars who always shows up. To put simply, Brittney is blonde, loud, likes to show herself off, and enjoys attention." Frowning harshly, she adds, "I never have liked her, but as of recently, I **_really_** don't like her. If she and her friends hadn't been clinging to Speedy, then I wouldn't have been forced to meet him and the rest of the Titans East."

All of the sudden, understanding flashes in her father's eyes which have just turned amber. "Oh, the Titans East! I'm not aware of Brittney or of this café you work at, but I am aware of them. It's only after your involvement with the Titans East that I was finally able to locate you. Before that I couldn't contact you worth anything, and I didn't know if you were alive somewhere, trapped in limbo, or if your soul got lost. It's like there was some kind of intense, negative, emotion that kept me blocked."

Confused, Damiana gapes at him. "Blocked? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I couldn't find you. It's like you were nonexistent. Whatever the Titans East did to unblock you from me, I thank them." Pausing, he continues while patting Damiana on the back. "Stick close with them, Dami girl. If they were able to unblock you from me, then maybe they will be the friends that end your fear."

The girl gives a hesitant nod. "Okay. Maybe I'll stick with them. I don't know yet, honestly." A sudden question occurring to her, Damiana makes an inquiry with her eyes wide. "If I was blocked from you, does that mean that I was blocked from Mama and Saeran too? Will they be able to contact me?"

Again the man's eyes shift to gray. "I wouldn't count on either of them contacting you, Dami girl." After a moment of hesitation, he explains. "Don't worry too much about your mother. She may not be here in the Light Realm with me, but she isn't in the Under Realm either. I wish she could be here, but unfortunately, Mama is trapped in limbo.

"I spend a few years there myself until one of the elders of the Fire Phoenix clan crossed over, ended my guilt, and freed me. He said that even if I died, my undercover mission on the planet Cintari wasn't a failure. After I was executed, they released the rest of my unit back to Dabnod just like they promised. I died, but fifteen other men were saved."

Alarmed by this, Damiana can't help but gape fearfully. "You were trapped in limbo?! Mama is trapped in limbo?! That must be torture! I mean you got out, so that's good, but what about Mama? She could be stuck in limbo feeling endless guilt for centuries!"

Sighing sadly, his hair also turns to gray as he responds. "Hey, I never said that limbo was pleasant, but it beats going to the Under Realm." After a slight pause, he continues. "As for Saeran, his case is completely identical to yours. I've tried finding him, but for some reason, I can't. He's either trapped in limbo and I haven't heard about it, his spirit got lost, or he's alive somewhere. I wish I knew where your brother's at, but I don't. Like you, there must be an extreme, negative, emotion that is keeping him blocked from me."

Sighing in disappointment, Damiana frowns as she replies. "Oh. Well I know that it isn't that last option. Saeran was training to be one of Queen Guayusa's Knights. His chances of making it off of Dabnod alive were slim to none." Giving another sigh, she adds sadly, "I really hope that his soul isn't wandering aimlessly. Besides the Under Realm, getting lost is the only fate worse than limbo."

Giving a small smile, her father counters her statement. "I wouldn't say that, Dami girl. As long as Saeran isn't in the Under Realm, there is always hope. Believe me when I say that he isn't in the Under Realm, either. In the Light Realm, we always know when somebody ends up there. Before going there, they come here and try passing through the Gate of Reckoning.

If they show up at the Gate and are denied entry, then they're taken away to the Under Realm by Dark Guardians who come specifically to escort them. However, neither Saeran nor your mother have shown up at the Gate yet, so you can rest assured. Their time hasn't come yet."

Understanding what her father is saying, Damiana gives a nod. "Okay. It's true that they're not in the Under Realm, so that's good. I still wish that they could be in the Light Realm with you, though. They would love to spend eternity here."

Smiling, the man gives his daughter a firm hug. "One day I have a feeling that they will. Once they're here, and once you're here, we can spend eternity exploring the Light Realm. This is only the level before the Gate of Reckoning, so you haven't seen anything yet." Chuckling, he adds, "Don't rush getting here, though. Okay? You're still alive, and even if Dabnod is gone, I believe that your life is one filled with purpose. If Saeran is somehow with you in the realm of the living, then he also has a purpose. It may be the end of Dabnod, but it isn't the end of you."

Doing her best not to cry once more, Damiana returns the embrace. "I understand, Daddy. No matter what happens, I will survive until the end."

Pulling back slightly, the man looks his daughter in the eye. Damiana has no idea when it happened, but at some point his hair and eyes transformed to the colors of pale blue. Currently, they're the same colors as the Earth's sky.

"No, Damiana. I don't want you to survive. I want you to _live_."

* * *

Jump City: Titans West Tower

The Next Morning

"What?! I can't come with you?! Dude, that is so unfair! What about our men-only road trip?!"

The five Titans and Frostbite stand in the garage, Cyborg working on the T-car, and everyone else watching from a distance. Expressions of seriousness and nonchalance paint over everyone's faces. All besides Beast Boy's, that is. Rather, his face appears put-off and angry.

Lifting up his head from its place under the hood, Cyborg replies to the green Titan. "Sorry, but this isn't a road trip, BB. The Titans East have some important technology that they got from Black Shadow, and they want me to check it out. Black Shadow just declared war on us, and the information I learn from that machine of his could be vital."

"Not to mention that they've also gotten very involved with this Leila girl," adds Robin from a few feet away. Sounding concerned, he continues. "I didn't want to tell you this in front of the Titans East, but Cyborg, while you're there, find out as much about Leila as you can. We need to figure out what kind of powers she has, and I want it confirmed that she is our ally. The Titans East might trust her, but I want to make sure that we can trust her, too. Remember, if she joins the Titans East, then she becomes one of us."

Once Robin is through speaking, Cyborg is ready to respond. Before he does, however, Beast Boy beats him to it. He still sounds just as put-off as he did a second ago.

"So Cyborg gets to go to Steel City, play with fancy technology, and meet the Titans East's new girl, while I'm stuck here with the Ice Wizard?! Seriously, I can't play video games with Frostbite! He never laughs at my jokes, and his personality's so cold it gives me chills!"

Knowing that the man he speaks of is in the room, the other Titans turn sharp glares on the green boy. The only one who doesn't glare is Frostbite, who observes the scene in nonchalance. Realizing what he'd just said at long last, Beast Boy rubs the back of his neck and chuckles in discomfort.

"Not that being cold is a bad thing. A lot of good things are cold! Like…uh…tofu ice cream!" Pausing, he adds with another chuckle, "Uh…I like the ponytail…"

Confused by his last statement, Starfire looks at Beast Boy wide-eyed. "But friend Beast Boy, as I recall, you stated that you are not at all fond of the length of friend Frostbite's hair. You said that it is 'girly' and makes him look like a man from the historical period of the French Renaissance."

The Tamaranean doesn't notice, but Beast Boy's and Cyborg's eyes widen in fear at her words. Meanwhile, from their places several feet behind her, Robin and Raven slap aggravated palms to their foreheads. The whole time Frostbite doesn't react. He simply stands in place like a statue until turning around and heading for the stairs. If the Titans didn't know any better, they would almost swear that he sounds mildly annoyed when he speaks.

"Thank you for showing me the T-car, Cyborg. It's very impressive. I wish you a safe journey." Pausing slightly, he adds, "Now if you'll excuse me, my ponytail and I are going to go set up my room."

With that being said, the pony-tailed man steps into the stairwell and out of sight. Once he's gone, they stand in the garage silently for several long minutes before somebody finally speaks. The person who breaks the silence is none other than Raven.

"Hopefully you're not gone for too long, Cyborg. Something tells me that while you're gone, things in Jump City are going to remain interesting."

* * *

Steel City: Titans East Tower

Damiana has never felt so comfortable when sleeping before. Since coming to Earth, she has always slept on park benches, under canopies, or in abandon buildings to name a few places. Sure the girl has a motel room now, but the mattress it has is filled with springs and uncomfortable lumps. Even if it wasn't, Damiana wouldn't be able to sleep well, anyway.

With fights breaking out in the rooms around her, guns going off, and police sirens blaring for half the night, she usually wakes up to check the locks on her door every two hours. On most nights, every two hours is the bare minimum that she wakes up. When it gets really noisy, it is sometimes every forty-five minutes.

Sometimes even her fire isn't enough to make Damiana feel safe. After all, if she is in bed sleeping, activating her fire is impossible. When Damiana sleeps, so does her fire. Thus, if someone ever broke in, there wouldn't be any way for her to defend herself. Because of this, the girl makes sure that she never sleeps too soundly. Or at least this was true until today, anyway.

In spite of the fact that it goes against her every instinct, Damiana went to sleep and stayed asleep. She can't quite remember where she's at, but the mattress she's on is comfortable, and the blankets are warm. There aren't any sirens, gunshots, or angry voices cursing at each other. The room she's in doesn't smell of mildew and rat feces. Instead the room smells clean, and the whole environment has a cozy feel to it. It has been a long time since Damiana has felt this…s _afe_.

Flipping over so that she's on her stomach, Damiana pulls the covers up so that they're all the way up to her neck. Head buried in the soft pillows, the girl feels like she could sleep for ten more hours. Of course, despite her drowsiness, Damiana is still awake to the point of stirring. As she stirs, she hears voices speaking in English. As of yet she is unable to place who the voices belong to, but still she listens.

"…I'm just saying that I'm getting worried about her. She has been asleep for twelve straight hours! It isn't normal for people to sleep that long," says a concerned, male, voice.

It is a female voice that responds, sounding equally concerned. "Don't go around thinking you're the only one. I'm worried about her, too. I checked on her an hour ago, and she was completely passed out. The lightning she used really must have taken it out of her."

"Are you sure it's just the lightning?" A different male voice inquires. "Leila does work a lot of different jobs to scrape by. The night that she called us, she was on her way home from a late night babysitting job. With the work and then with Black Shadow, maybe all of it was too much and she passed out from exhaustion."

It takes a moment, but at last the first voice speaks again. "Maybe you're right. I definitely hope you're right. If she's just tired, then at least we know that she isn't dying or something."

Suddenly, upon hearing the first voice a second time, the girl's eyes pop open and she sits up like she'd been hit by ice water. That voice. _She knows that voice._ After everything that has happened recently, Damiana would know that voice anywhere. Upon making the connection, the girl is immediately able to guess her location.

False green eyes widening, Damiana gapes around the room. It is large; larger than her entire motel room, and ten times as pretty. The walls, Damiana notes, are painted mostly yellow and have black trim running along the ceiling's edges. Shoved against one wall is a bookshelf, and beside it is a desk. There are several framed pictures hanging up as well, which Damiana doesn't look at too closely.

Instead she looks over at what appears to be the door to a walk-in closet. Beside it is a dresser, next to that is a screen that is meant for getting dressed behind, and in the corner is a full-length mirror. Only a few feet away from the mirror, directly across from where she sits, is a sliding metal door that most likely serves as an exit. Peering down slightly, Damiana also takes note of how large the queen-sized bed is, and how the comforter is patterned with black and yellow stripes.

This definitely isn't her motel room, that's for sure. Not having a single doubt about where she's at, the girl's instant guess is that she is somewhere inside Titans Tower. The lightning did leave her pretty weak, and when she fell unconscious, who was there the help her other than the Titans? Or, more specifically, a certain arrogant archer with red hair, but Damiana doesn't want to think about that.

Slapping a palm to her forehead, she grumbles internally. _"Hopefully he didn't carry me back here bridal style! Just the thought of it is humiliating!"_

Directly after the thought, that is when somebody speaks again. Now that she is awake, Damiana realizes that the voices are coming from the other side of the sliding metal door. The person speaking being female, there is no doubt that it is the Titan leader, Bumblebee.

"Why don't you two go back to the common room while I check on Leila again? If we're lucky, maybe she'll be awake this time."

"Okay," states the voice that Damiana recognizes as Speedy's. "If she's awake, we probably shouldn't crowd her. I don't think that she would respond well to that."

"Let us know how she's doing, okay?" says Aqualad simply.

Sounding both concerned and kind, she replies, "Don't worry, I will. I'll be out to the common room in a minute."

Once that is said, the sound of masculine footsteps are heard retreating down the unseen corridor. Though she'd made this guess previously, the girl is now completely certain that she is in Bumblebee's room. Sitting up further, Damiana leans so that her back is against the bed's headboard as the metal door slides open.

She doesn't know why, but for some reason the girl feels nervous as the winged Titan enters the room. Last night before passing out, she thought for sure that ending up in Titans Tower would make her angry. Surprisingly, she doesn't feel any irritation at all. The only thing Damiana feels regarding her presence in Titans Tower is discomfort.

 _"Wow, Damiana, what is with you? You're never nervous about anything! Could this be because of your strange dream about Daddy?"_

Damiana immediately shoves the thought aside as the sliding metal door opens completely. A moment later the winged Titan appears in the doorway, her eyes wide at the sight of her awakened form. Bumblebee simply stands in place for a second, staring at Damiana with surprised brown eyes. Damiana returns her gaze hesitantly, unsure of what to say, what to do, or how to act. It's one thing talking to superheroes about a criminal inside of a café, or fighting alongside them against a crazy villain. Waking up inside one of their rooms, on the other hand, is a different thing entirely.

It takes a moment, but eventually Bumblebee gives a cheerful smile an enters the room completely. She doesn't fly, but rather, walks across the pearl gray carpeting. It is only once she has reached the foot of the bed that the Titan speaks.

"You're awake! Well isn't that a relief! We were starting to get worried about you."

Another moment of silence passes, Damiana feeling very uncertain of how to respond to the comment. At last, when the girl does speak, it is in the form of a question.

"Who brought me here? I thought that I would wake up somewhere…but not in your Tower."

Moving from the foot of the bed to the right side, Bumblebee sits on the bed's edge as she explains. "Aqualad and Speedy both brought you back here, but Speedy's the one who carried you. He told us that you took out Black Shadow's robots with some kind of large scale lightning attack, and that it knocked you unconscious." Pausing, she adds, "He was pretty irked at you for not telling him the side effects of the lighting; worried too. It'll make him glad knowing that you're awake."

The very mention of Speedy is all it takes for her nervousness to instantly morph into irritation. Crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, the girl speaking using heavy sarcasm.

"He carried me back to the Tower, _and_ he's worried about me. It's a dream come true."

For a moment Damiana is expecting Bumblebee to gape at her in shock. When the dark-skinned girl starts to release fits of giggles, however, it is the pale-faced one who is surprised.

"I can definitely confirm to him and the others that you're alright. Even after helping us fight Black Shadow, I can tell that you still don't like Speedy."

Though she still feels a tad drowsy, Damiana kicks away the covers and gets to her feet as she replies. "Hey, don't get me wrong. I can work with him in battle if I need to. When it comes to fighting, he's got skill. Of course, anything other than that, I'm not willing to be friends with him. Or any of the Titans for that matter. I don't belong here. My place is the streets, working hard and getting by."

Standing up, Bumblebee looks at her with a disappointed frown. "That doesn't sound like much of a life." Pausing slightly, she continues. "It's not like I'm trying to hold you captive here, but you're not leaving right now, are you? It's already two in the afternoon, so you probably missed most of your jobs. Why don't you stay for a while? We can let you use our shower, and you can have something to eat. After sleeping for twelve hours, you're probably hungry."

Upon hearing the time, Damiana's eyes widen. "Did you say two in the afternoon? It isn't really that late, is it?"

Noting the anxiety on her face, Bumblebee nods. "Yep. It's after two. You slept for a long time."

Those short words of confirmation are all it takes for her eyes to widen further and her mouth to hang agape. Both hearts racing, the girl begins pacing around the room as if she'd forgotten that the winged Titan is there. Panic seen clearly in her gaze, the girl begins ranting. Lucky for her, she remembers Bee's presence just in time to use English in her moment of distress.

"It's two in the afternoon?! How can it be after two?! How the heck did I sleep that long?! Nobody in their right mind sleeps that long; not when they have to pay rent! If I don't meet rent this month, Mr. Peterson is going to kill me! How could I be stupid enough to let this happen?!"

Damiana paces the room like this for several endless moments, appearing more panicked at the thought of not being able to pay rent then she did of fighting Black Shadow. Immediately picking up on this small fact, Bumblebee stares at Damiana in curiosity. A minute or so later she does cease pacing, though it isn't for the reasons that Bumblebee would've hoped. Facing the Titans with bloodshot green eyes, the girl speaks to her.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee, but I can't stay here. I have to go. Thanks for bringing me back to your Tower and letting me sleep here. I really do appreciate it, but I need to get back to my motel room so I can make some calls. The people I work for are going to think that I'm skipping my jobs otherwise."

The small frown Bumblebee wears never vanishes. Eyeing the girl, she speaks to her with a mixture of kindness and caution. "It's okay, Leila. I understand that you have other things in life to worry about besides the Titans. Of course, I still think that you should at least take me up on the offer of using our shower."

Damiana, while still visibly nervous, quirks an irritated brow at the statement. "I have a shower back at my motel room. I may be broken financially, but I at least have that much."

Clearing her throat in an uncomfortable fashion, Bumblebee explains further. "I know. When we met yesterday, you were clean, so I guessed that. But today…you don't look as clean as you did yesterday…"

Before Damiana can say anything in response, Bee moves toward the corner of the room with the full-length mirror. Taking the mirror in her arms, the winged girl flies the reflective object to where she stands in the room's center. For a moment Damiana has no idea why it is she's doing this. Once the mirror is sat in front of her, however, the alien girl learns the exact reason. Before looking at her reflection, Damiana wanted to leave the Tower and begin trekking across town. Of course, now that she's actually seeing herself, she suddenly wants to hide under Bee's covers and not allow a single soul to see her.

Wide-eyed, the girl sees a reflection that is very different from the one she saw the day prior. Her brown curls, which used to be neat and orderly, are now a thick rat's nest of snarls that will be nearly impossible to untangle. Not only that, but it appears a tad oily as well.

Damiana's eyes, while they handle contact lenses better than humans due to the energy from her second heart that coats her corneas, are still incredibly bloodshot. They're so bloodshot that it almost looks like she has a case of pinkeye.

 _"That's what I get for sleeping in them,"_ says Damiana to herself. Then she adds, _"But it's not like I had much of an option."_

Bloodshot emerald eyes straying away from that part of her reflection, she takes note of the fact that her face also appears oily. Damiana also notices that her clothes are wrinkled from sleep, and that there is a thin coating of ash on them from using her fire. Not to mention that she has worn the same pair of jeans and same black sweatshirt for three days straight, and they're starting to smell a bit foul. The girl really should invest in more than two sweatshirts and two pairs of jeans…

It takes a lengthy few seconds, but eventually the sight of her reflection sinks in. When it does, she expresses her distress verbally.

"What the heck happened to me?!" The girl exclaims in shocked horror. "I've never looked this awful in my life! I look like a complete wreck! I can't go across town looking like this!"

Resting a hand atop the mirror, Bee gives a shrug followed by a smile. "Believe me. I know how you're feeling. It took a year as leader of the Titans East for me to let anyone else on the team see me first thing in the morning. It's okay for a woman to look like a wreck; just not in front of guys." Giggling, the dark-skinned girl adds, "Why do you think I haven't been letting Speedy, Aqualad, or Mas and Menos step foot in here?"

Turning her gaze away from the mirror and toward the Titan, Damiana returns her smile. She might not like Speedy, but she has to admit that she does like Bumblebee. Other than Darcy and this one old woman she works for, never has she met a person who has shown her such honest kindness. As strange as it is, it almost makes her want to stay for a short while. She does always carry a spare pair of contact lenses, so the fact that she needs to put in a different pair isn't preventing her from staying…

Looking from Bumblebee, to her reflection, and back again, she speaks once more. "The offer to use your shower is still available, right?"

Again, the Titan nods. "Absolutely." Pausing momentarily, she asks, "Do you need to borrow some clothes and a hair brush? I have plenty to spare, so I don't mind."

Feeling bad about having to take things from her, Damiana is prepared to tell her no. However, when the smell of ash and body odor hits her after inhaling deeply, the girl's mind is instantly changed.

This time, rather than smiling, the alien girl gives a nod. "That would be good. Thank you."

Moving the mirror back to the corner, she replies cheerfully. "Don't mention it. Now hold on while I get you some clothes. You're pretty small, so they might be kind of loose, but they'll do."

* * *

 _A Short Time Later…_

Bumblebee's room was certainly nice, but the Titan's bathroom is even nicer. The floor is covered by glimmering white tiles, the walls in blue tiles, and there isn't a rat or a spider in sight. There isn't a single stain on the white porcelain of the toilet or the sink, and the black granite of the vanity is spotless. Built into the bathroom's back left corner is a massive shower stall coated in black tile, with a large glass door that reaches from top to bottom. Across from the shower in the back right corner is a large garden tub of flawless white porcelain.

Until now, Damiana had no idea that a person could fall in love with a bathroom; or a shower stall, for that matter. The stall is very roomy, she doesn't have to be on the lookout for spiders, and the water here is actually warm. There would be warm water back at her motel room, but Mr. Peterson charges extra for it. With as much as it costs and as little as she has, Damiana usually skips the warm water and suffers through cold showers. So honestly, Bumblebee has no idea how much the use of their shower is actually appreciated.

After washing her entire body down with lavender-scented soap three times, washing her hair with pomegranate-scented shampoo twice, and using conditioner, Damiana finally feels clean. Following cleaning herself, the alien girl stood for approximately twenty minutes, allowing the wondrous feel of warm water to wash over her skin.

How long Damiana has been in the shower for, she hasn't a clue. All she knows is that at some point she turns off the water, opens the glass door, and steps out onto the cold tile. The cool air hits her like a flood, forcing Damiana to wrap her arms around herself as she crosses the room to grab a towel.

"I shouldn't have spent so long in there. Then maybe it wouldn't feel so cold," Damiana says aloud in Dabnodian.

Once this is said, she grabs a towel and swiftly dries off before dressing. If there's one thing that Damiana can thank her lucky stars for, it's that while she only has two pairs of jeans and two sweatshirts, she owns eight pairs of panties and three bras. So even if the rest of her clothes are covered in stench from too much wear, her undergarments are still relatively clean.

Happy that she didn't have to ask the Titan Leader for anything too embarrassing, Damiana slips into her own undergarments. Following this, she puts on a pair of dark blue jeans that are two sizes too big, and that are much too long on her. Bumblebee as to be anywhere from five-foot-seven to five-foot-eight, while Damiana is only five-foot-three. Thus, why the jeans are so large on her. It is because of this that Damiana is happy to discover that Bee's green tank top and light gray sweatshirt fit her much better. They're still large on her, but they fit decently, nonetheless.

As soon as she is finished dressing, Damiana picks up the hairbrush that was lent to her and gets to work on detangling her curls. The girl's clean pair of contact lenses are already in and her eyes are no longer pink, so all that's left for her to deal with is her hair. With the tangled mass it is currently in, this is obviously going to take her a while.

Meanwhile, as the girl brushes, it is heard as two voices argue from outside the door. Or at least one of them is arguing, anyway. The other just sounds amused. With as loud as they are, missing what they're saying is impossible.

"You jerk! How could you do this to me after you promised you'd stop?! I've been cheated and lied to!"

Though she hasn't heard him speak as much as Bee and Speedy, Damiana is instantly able to place this voice as Aqualad's. She can't help but arch a brow at how angry he sounds. When the voice she recognizes as Speedy's responds, this brow arches further.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I kept my promise," the archer says smugly. Then he adds, "I haven't eaten a fish taco in months, just like I said."

"That's your excuse?! Laying off of fish tacos doesn't help if you're eating fish sticks! The kitchen looks like some kind of fish graveyard! Why would you buy an industrial-sized box of fish sticks?! We sent you to the store for eggs and cereal!"

By now Speedy is chuckling. "They were on sale. You know I can't resist a good bargain."

Damiana didn't think it was possible, but Aqualad sounds angrier than before.

"That isn't true! That's a lie! You could care a less about saving money! You hate shopping more than you hate washing dishes!" Pausing, he adds in irritation, "Sometimes I think you like to do things purposely to torture me!"

Speedy is no longer chuckling. Rather, he is laughing openly in amusement.

"You're just now figuring this out?"

This time the aquatic man doesn't reply. Instead he gives a shout of irritation prior to stomping down the hallway and grumbling to himself. Damiana doesn't know why, but she can't help but laugh at what she just heard. The fact that he would go as far as buying an industrial-sized box of fish sticks just to annoy his teammate is… _unbelievable_! Normally this would disgust her, but admittedly, Aqualad does sound funny when he's angry. She can only imagine what his reaction was when Speedy sent Brittney and the miniskirt crew after him a few days ago. It must have been hilarious!

As she laughs, Damiana scolds herself internally in Dabnodian. _"Shut up, Damiana! There is nothing funny about Teen Titans torturing each other! Now get a grip on yourself before he hears you!"_

Sadly, the alien girl's self-scolding comes too late. A second later the archer's voice is heard once more. The only difference is that, this time, he isn't speaking to one of his teammates. What he says actually causes Damiana to blush.

"Well, it sounds like somebody's happy. Either you enjoy torturing Aqualad too, or you just had a really nice shower."

Upon hearing him speak, the girl doesn't say a word. Shutting her mouth tightly in order to avoid conversation, she continues brushing her hair vigorously. Surprisingly, it's starting to look somewhat neat again.

Meanwhile, Speedy speaks once more. This time he sounds slightly offended.

"What, is this the silent treatment or something? We let you sleep here, let you use our shower, and are about to share our food with you. Last night I carried you across the city! The least you could do is talk to me."

Running the brush through her hair to untangle it farther, she replies bluntly. "No, I'm not giving you the silent treatment. I appreciate it that you didn't leave my unconscious body back at your villain's hideout; thanks for that. But you need to know right now that we're not friends. Whether or not you heard me laugh doesn't matter, because the moment I step out of this bathroom I'm leaving and not coming back."

A moment of silence passes before the archer responds. If he didn't sound offended before, then he definitely does now.

"What?! After everything we've gone through, you're up and out of here just that fast?! Black Shadow isn't the Titans' villain anymore, Leila! You agreed to help us, you fought alongside us, and Black Shadow has you pegged as our ally! He's your villain too, and the Titans _are_ your friends!" Pausing slightly, he adds, "You agreed to using our shower, and even if you don't want to admit it, I did something to make you laugh. That has to mean that you're friends with us on some level."

Sighing in irritation, Damiana marches over to the door with the brush in hand. Her hair still has quite a few snarls in it, but she doesn't care. Instead, the moment the sliding metal door opens, the alien girl looks at him sternly. He stands only a few feet away from the door, staring her down in return.

"Listen, Speedy. I really do appreciate everything the Titans have done, and I didn't mind helping you take down Black Shadow's robots. I was there, I helped you guys out, and the Titans East helped me. You may not like it, but that's really all there is to it." Running a hand through her curls in frustration, she sighs before continuing. "I'm not a Teen Titan, and I never will be. I don't belong in the hero world. My place is elsewhere."

This time it is Speedy's turn to sigh in frustration.

"Look. I know your life has been hard. I can tell just by looking at you that you haven't had it easy. That doesn't mean that you have to keep pushing us away, though. I'll admit that I didn't like you at first, but after we took down those robots, I thought that maybe we could be friends. Bumblebee, Aqualad, Mas and Menos, they want to be your friends, too. Together we could help take down Black Shadow." Hesitating, the archer gives another sigh before continuing. "I'm not usually one for compliments, but I'll be honest. You'd make a great Titan."

Once he's finished speaking, Damiana doesn't answer. She doesn't glare at him, either. Instead the girl gapes at him in a combination of shock and disbelief. The whole time she stutters surprised statement inside of her head.

 _"F-Friend?! He really thinks of himself as my f-friend?! How did this happen?!"_

It takes a lengthy moment, but eventually she regains the ability to speak. When this happens, she doesn't sound stern. Rather, the girl sounds frightened. While speaking, she rushes back into the bathroom to gather her sweatshirt, jeans, and the tank top that she'd worn previously.

"I need to get out of here. I can't stay here for another second."

Her clothes in her arms, Damiana rushes past Speedy and dashes down the hallway. As he watches her, Speedy's face is filled with shock and confusion. Never has he ever seen her act scared before. The only thing that frightens her more is when the very confused archer steps forward to grab her by the shoulder. No longer does he sound angry, but instead he sounds genuinely apologetic.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I made you upset. I have no idea what I did, but it wasn't on purpose."

It isn't just his words that get to her this time, but his touch. Feeling both angry and taken off guard, she turns to shout at him. Only, due to the intensity of her emotions, Damiana forgets one very important rule that she sticks to whenever speaking to humans. _Use English._

Shrugging his hand off of her shoulder and turning to glare at him, she yells loudly _, "Stay away from me!"._ Of course, even if that is what the words spoken mean in English, that isn't at all what comes out. Instead, this is what Speedy hears:

"Nax granixindath!"

Features filling with surprise, Speedy raises his hand away from her shoulder and takes several steps backward. Realizing the words that left her mouth, Damiana's false green eyes widen fearfully and she slaps a hand over her mouth. His gaze never leaving the girl, Speedy speaks out in shock.

"W-what did you just say? What the heck was that?!"

Afraid of accidentally using her native tongue again, Damiana doesn't respond. Hand still covering her mouth, she turns and sprints down the hallway. A very confused Speedy is left in her wake.

* * *

Jump City: Titans West Tower

 _Meanwhile…_

The room was completely bare when he got here this morning, but after spending many long hours putting it together in solitude, it is finally starting to feel like home. Even so, the young pony-tailed man doesn't consider this his personal home. To him, this room simply serves as _"Frostbite's"_ home. The same can be said for his apartment on the other side of town. His small yet clean apartment, this sizable room in Titans Tower, none of it is home to Saeran. All of it he considers home to _Frostbite_. His home, _Saeran's home_ , is gone forever; and it always will be.

Sitting in the center of his twin-sized bed with the icy blue covers, Saeran tosses his mask so that it lays partly on and partly off of his bedside table. He never admits this, not even to himself, but Saeran never feels more pain then when he is near the Titans. Seeing them together, happy and laughing like they're family, makes him remember that he lost his own family. Mama, Damiana, the rest of the Fire Phoenix clan, Adriel and his sister, his fellow Knights, all of them are gone. The worst part is that no matter how hard he tries, he can never seem to move on. Dabnod was his life. He was a Knight, and now the one thing he was training to protect is gone.

"I wish something would happen to help me get over this," whispers Saeran to himself. "For just one day, I wish I could forget Dabnod and move on!"

Saeran has said this to himself a million times. Of course, no matter how many times he says it, it never works. In the end, the memories always come back to haunt him. Whether they're happy memories, sad memories, or memories of his roughest days of Knight training, it doesn't matter. In the end they always haunt him, and they always make his heart ache.

All of the sudden, in his mind's eyes, Saeran sees himself at twelve years old. He is running through a purple field filled to the brim with wildflowers. Like usual back on Dabnod, Saeran wears his dark green tunic and black pants as well as his ponytail that hangs just past his shoulders. Beside him is another boy, this boy wearing a dark blue tunic and brown pants along with a ponytail that hangs to his waist. He was a year younger than Saeran, though he looked a year older. He was more skilled at swordsmanship, too, and could control his heart energy better. Saeran was never jealous, though. This boy was his best friend from the time they were small to the point of toddling.

 _"You're never going to beat me, Saeran! I don't care if you are from the province's strongest clan! One day the Ground Badger clan is going to stomp the Fire Phoenix clan!"_

Performing a few simple hand movements, the boy wearing the blue tunic tossed several medium-sized boulders his way. Laughing, Saeran dodged the boulders and shot icicles at him.

 _"Don't count me out yet, Adriel! Sure I got stuck with the recessive element and not the dominant, but I'm going to make my father and the Fire Phoenix elders proud! I'll be the best Knight Dabnod has ever seen, and I'll keep our planet safe! You'll see!"_

His eyes turning a shade of stormy gray, Saeran does his best to hold back tears at the memory. A second later another memory comes, the same purple field with the wildflowers in place. The only difference is that this time he and Adriel are older. Saeran appears to be about fourteen, and Adriel thirteen. Not only that, but instead of tossing their elements at each other, they're sparing playfully with wooden swords. Much to his humiliation at the time, Saeran was losing.

 _"Ha! I said that you would never beat me, Saeran! Glory for the Ground Badger clan!"_

Despite his embarrassment, Saeran remembers smirking smugly. _"Glory for the Ground Badger clan, huh? Then how come Knight Master Urrvink got mad and made you polish the armor yesterday?"_

Adriel wasn't bothered by his comment. All he did was laugh _. "That's the argument you're using against me? He made you polish the armor, too!"_

Rolling his eyes, Saeran spoke bluntly. _"Master Urrvink needs to calm down before he dies of a stroke. It's not like we did anything bad! We just tried combining our powers to form a new technique."_

Again Adriel laughed. _"Yeah, and we ended up knocking down half of Queen Guayusa's stable in a mudslide and setting the ice phoenixes free!"_

Shrugging, he went at Adriel more intensely with his wooden sword as he replied. _"Oops."_

Rolling his eyes, the other boy replied jestingly with sarcasm. _"Yeah, oops."_

Saeran remembers that they planned on spending the whole day sparring that day. He can also remember how badly their plans failed. Before they could spar for another second, a voice came from behind them. It was the lovely and innocent voice of Adriel's younger sister. She was only a year younger than Adriel and two years younger than Saeran, but she seemed so much more mature.

At twelve years old she had the beauty of someone who was two years older, and the intelligence of a grown woman. There was never anyone else like her. Her name was every bit as lovely as everything else about her; _Jaegana_. Even now, after all this time, he can still remember her carefree laughter as she walked across the field to meet them. Before he even had the chance to look at Jaegana, he could still tell it was her just because of her beautiful laugh.

 _"You get my brother into more trouble, don't you, Saeran? Our mother wants to keep you separated from Adriel, you know. She thinks that you're a troublemaker."_ He can remember how timid she sounded during this next part; so timid, that he almost wasn't sure if it was Jaegana who said these words. _" **I** don't think you're a troublemaker, though. Just mine and Adriel's mother." _

Remembering the pure sound of her voice, Saeran's eyes begin welling up with tears. He'd never met a girl stronger yet more innocent than Adriel's sister. Not even Damiana was as innocent as Jaegana was, as she was able to fight, and even kill a Tamaranean man on the day of Dabnod's destruction, without batting an eye. Jaegana was a capable fighter too, but she could never do it without batting an eye like the people in the Fire Phoenix clan. That girl was something else, and Saeran loved her for it.

Giving a pained sigh, the pony-tailed man reaches a hand to the nape of neck where his ponytail is held in place. Using his middle finger, he traces over the crevices of his hair tie. It isn't a normal hair tie from a general store, but a thin metal band made out of gold. Holding the golden band together is a silver charm whose design appears similar to a sideways hourglass trapped inside of a diamond.

"Don't worry, Jaegana. Your Zirnoth Charm hasn't left me once. It's just as I promised," whispers the man in the Dabnodian language.

With these painful memories zooming through his head, all Saeran wants to do is curl up on his bed and stay locked in his room for ten more hours. Though one of the Titans is gone, he can't go out there in front of the rest of them; not in this condition.

Before the man has a chance to pull himself together, however, that is when echoing knocking comes from the door's other side. For a moment he is afraid that it might be Starfire who has come to his door, asking if he is okay after being locked in his room all day. Or he thinks that it might be Beast Boy come to challenge him to his favorite racing game, needing somebody to play with in Cyborg's absence. It is only lucky for him that it is neither of them. As if the fates have decided to bless him for once, the person on the other side of the door just so happens to be Raven.

"I'm sorry, Frostbite. I don't mean to disturb you. I just need to ask you something."

Wiping the tears away from his eyes, Saeran tugs the mask back on as he replies to her through the door. "Don't worry, Raven. You aren't disturbing me at all. Whatever you want to ask me, feel free to ask it."

The dark Titan doesn't hesitate to do as he says. Her usual monotone having a bit of an odd lilt to it, she comes right out with what she wants to say.

"This might sound strange, especially since you have been in your room all day, but I thought that I should ask anyway." Pausing slightly, she continues. "Have you seen Beast Boy at all? I just remembered that I haven't seen him since Cyborg left, and neither have Robin and Starfire."

Brow raising beneath his mask, he replies in befuddlement. "No, I haven't seen him. Not since he told me that my personality is cold like tofu ice cream."

Disappointment ringing through her voice, Raven gives a response. "Okay. I guess I can confirm to Robin and Starfire that you haven't seen him either. Thanks." Hesitating once more, the dark girl asks another question. This question is completely unrelated to the previous topic. "Would you like to come out of your room for a while? Robin and Starfire are leaving in a few minutes to see a movie. It will just be the two of us here. We could play a game of chess if you'd like."

For some reason, Saeran smiles in spite of his previous sadness. "Sure, why not? I would love to play chess. I've never played before in my life, but it would be nice to learn."

Her monotone is still in place, but happiness is heard there as well. "Good. Now come on out. There's some leftover pizza we can eat while we're playing."

Standing up from his bed, Saeran moves toward his room's exit. "Okay, I'm coming."

* * *

Steel City: Lola's Cafe

 _Later That Night…_

"Leila, are you sure you're okay to sing tonight? You look like you're going to be sick."

Damiana stands at the foot of the stairs leading up to the small wooden platform that is built into the café's back wall. Once she got back to her motel room after dashing out of the Titans East's Tower, she finally finished brushing her hair, she got a peanut butter sandwich, and she called all of the people she missed working for earlier to apologize. In the past few hours since leaving the Titans behind, everything has gone completely back to normal; or at least this is what she tells herself, anyway.

For some reason, from the moment she ran out onto the street and away from the Titans, Damiana has felt completely sick. Not sick in terms of feeling nauseous or unwell. Rather, it is her personality that has been affected. She has felt confused and upset all day, causing her to suffer from awful migraines and for her skin to turn pale. Of course, from the eyes of someone else, it truly does look like she feels physically ill.

Darcy, whose pale blonde hair is pulled into its usual bun at the nape of her neck and who is adorned by her blue waitress uniform, stares at her with concern. Apparently several of the surrounding people heard the young waitress' comment, because they, too, begin eyeing her worriedly. This only causes Damiana to sigh. She is absolutely _not_ in the mood for this.

Picking up her guitar, which has already been tuned, the girl steps onto the platform's bottom stair as she replies to her concerned friend. "Don't worry about me, Darcy. I'm fine. I've had a rough couple of days, but everything is okay now. Life is good."

Shoving a strand of hair that has come free from her bun behind her ear, Darcy gazes at her with skeptical cerulean eyes. Damiana doesn't pay this much attention, though. Instead, the adolescent girl asks the waitress one quick question before starting tonight's ritual of endless singing.

"The first song that was requested for tonight was that song by Ashes Remain, right? What was it called? _'On My Own'_?"

Skepticism never leaving her gaze, Darcy replies easily. "Yes. _'On My Own'_ by Ashes Remain. That's the right song." After a short moment of hesitation, she asks, "And what do you mean you've had a rough couple of days? What happened to you?"

Sighing deeply, the girl makes one final statement before ascending the stairs the rest of the way. "What happened doesn't matter. It's over and done with."

Once this is said, Damiana doesn't look at Darcy again. She makes it to the top of the platform and walks over to the microphone. She hasn't said a single word at this point, neither has she done anything significant, yet the entire café is bursting into applause. They shout out phrases such as _"Whoo! Go, Leila!"_ , _"You're the best!"_ , _"Sing forever!"_ , and _"Are you sure you aren't looking for a boyfriend? My offer is still available!"_.

Damiana, however, doesn't hear a single one of them. Her only focus is on the first song that she is supposed to sing. She did a quick run-through of it on her guitar before coming here, as well as several of the others. Of course, for a reason unknown to her, tonight's first song bothers her greatly. If she could, she would skip over it and start with the second song. Of course, Damiana knows that she can't do this. She promised that person who made the request that she would sing this song a week ago. She doesn't want to hurt a customer's feelings, not to mention make the café look bad.

It is for these reasons that, in spite of her feelings, the girl speaks into the microphone.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to Lola's Café. I hope that all of you have been having a good time tonight." Damiana pauses as the crowd cheers, waiting for the noise to die down before speaking. Once it is again quiet, she continues. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Leila, and I am the last singer of the night. Because of this, I will do my very best to make the rest of your evening enjoyable. So order some food, have fun with your friends, and enjoy the music."

Once that is said, Damiana takes a seat on the wooden stool and adjusts her guitar as the crowd again cheers loudly. Only after the noise dies down once more does the girl start the song. She was really hoping that this wouldn't be the case, but from the moment she starts strumming the notes on the guitar, this song is a hard one for her. The only song that could compare to this one in terms of emotion is _"Looking for Angels"_ by Skillet. The only difference is that this one is harder still. For what reason? Because it forces her to have thoughts that she was trying so very hard to ignore.

Gulping nervously, Damiana takes one final deep breath and begins singing the song lyrics.

"There's gotta be another way out. I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt. I've tried forever getting out on my own.

"But every time I do this my way, I get caught in the lies of the enemy. I lay my troubles down, I'm ready for you now.

"Bring me out. Come and find me in the dark now. Every day by myself I'm breaking down. I don't wanna fight alone anymore.

"Bring me out, from the prison of my own pride. My God, I need a hope I can't deny.

"In the end I'm realizing, I was never meant to fight on my own."

Taking a short gasp of breath, Damiana forces herself to continue. It is a complete mystery to her, but suddenly her migraine from earlier is returning.

"Every little thing that I've known, is everything I need to let go. You're so much bigger than the world I have made.

"So I surrender my soul, I'm reaching out for your hope. I lay my weapons down, I'm ready for you now.

"Bring me out. Come and find me in the dark now. Every day by myself I'm breaking down. I don't wanna fight alone anymore.

"Bring me out, from the prison of my own pride. My God, I need a hope I can't deny.

"In the end I'm realizing, I was never meant to fight on my own."

Apparently Damiana isn't the only one who is aware of her current condition, because there are several people in the audience who are looking at her in concern. Nonetheless, she ignores them and finishes the rest of the song.

"I don't wanna be incomplete. I remember what you said to me. I don't have to fight alone.

"Bring me out. Come and find me in the dark now. Every day by myself I'm breaking down. I don't wanna fight alone anymore.

"Bring me out, from the prison of my own pride. My God, I need a hope I can't deny.

"In the end I'm realizing, I was never meant to fight on my own."

Once the last line of lyrics is finished, Damiana plays the last few notes on her guitar and concludes the song. By now her skin is pale and she doesn't look like herself. The people in the crowd, Darcy, and the other waitresses eye her in blatant concern. Damiana, of course, pays them no heed. Instead she quickly moves to a song that she can sing without feeling any of these intense, conflicting, emotions. It's a song that she normally hates to sing because of the fact that it is pop music and that it is outdated, but right now she is thankful for it; _"Hit the Lights"_ by Selena Gomez.

The moment she switches to this song, her face turns less pale and her migraine goes away. A few seconds are all it takes for people to stop staring at her and to go back to whatever they were doing. Of course, as she's singing this song, her mind is still on the previous one. The whole time there is one question ringing through her head: What would have happened if she hadn't run away from Titans Tower?

 _~End Part One~_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, my friends. As I stated in the first author's note, this is the end of Part One. At first I was going to add more to Part One, but then I decided that Leila has already gotten in deep with the Titans East. Not only that, but I have introduced Saeran, the plot with Black Shadow as the main villain has been set in stone, and Cyborg is on his way to Steel City to help out the Titans East. As a whole, Part One was meant to get everything set up for the drama, action, humor, and everything else that is supposed to happen in the rest of the story. After looking the other chapters over, I realized that this goal has been achieved.**_

 _ **So now that everything is set up, it's time to move on to Part Two where things really start to change for Damiana! I am so excited for Part Two that I can hardly contain myself! I have so many plans for this story!**_

 _ **Again, if you didn't read it in the first author's note, Part Two is a part of the same book as Part One. Even if "Firelight" is split into parts, all of the parts are in the same book. It makes it much less confusing that way. :)**_

 _ **Also, if you haven't listed to "On My Own" by Ashes Remain, I recommend that you do. It as excellent song that, if you ask me, defines the entire story incredibly well. To be honest, Ashes Remain in its entirety is a fantastic group!**_

 _ **Well, the first chapter of Part Two is the next chapter coming. Until next time, my friends! :D**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	11. Part II: Shadows: Chapter Eleven

_**A/N: Well, friends, we have finally moved on to Part Two of the story! Admittedly, this chapter didn't quite turn out the way I was expecting. I had something very different in mind for this part of the story originally. Yet, now that this chapter is finished, I actually like it a lot better than my original idea. Within the next few chapters, it is my goal to have Damiana FINALLY join the Titans East! I'm going about it differently than I thought I would, but nonetheless, she WILL end up joining them soon. So don't worry. Damiana isn't going to remain the stubborn, independent, loner forever. If you can't already tell, her barriers are little by little starting to break down ;).**_

 _ **Well, that is enough rambling from me. Enjoy this first chapter of Part Two! :D**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. (Or Walmart, or Disney music, or anything else that I might mention in this chapter)._

* * *

 **Part II: Shadows: Chapter Eleven**

Steel City: Titans East Tower

Three Days Later

It is half past noon in Steel City. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and there isn't a cloud in the sky. More than anything, the Titans East would like to be outside enjoying the day together. Sadly, for them, however, this isn't the case. During the four days since their battle with Black Shadow, and the three days since Leila ran off on them, the majority of their focus has been on figuring out how to stop the shadow-using maniac.

Making the trip from Jump City to Steel City can take anywhere from three to four days in the T-car. Because of this, Bee and Aqualad have been in the Tower's evidence room practically twenty-four seven running scans, doing research, and reverse-engineering various parts of Black Shadow's machine. They may not be as knowledgeable on technology as Cyborg, but the two of them together know enough to at least get started on it before their friend from the West Coast shows up.

Mas y Menos, too, have been doing their share. Running errands, cooking meals, doing laundry, and performing any other necessary tasks that need to be completed. With Aqualad and Bumblebee putting so much work into unlocking the mysteries behind Black Shadow's device, the twins don't mind putting in some extra effort. Sure they can't bake pie as good as Bee or even come close to matching her three bean casserole, but everyone agrees that their enchiladas can't be topped; the same can be said for Speedy's ribs.

Much like the rest of the Titans East team, Speedy has also been pulling his weight. He hasn't been purely doing household chores or deciphering Black Shadow's technology, but a mixture of both. The only difference is that rather than doing Aqualad's and Bumblebee's work of decoding the villain's machine, Speedy has been dissecting broken pieces of Black Shadow's robots that they went back and confiscated.

The redheaded archer isn't on the same level of genius as his duo of English-speaking teammates, but he is very intelligent nonetheless. Can he reverse-engineer things and run intricately detailed scans? Not at all. Though he can still take things apart, see how they connect, and figure out how they work. To him, the chest cavities of broken robots are nothing more than three-dimensional jigsaw puzzles.

When Speedy isn't examining robots, he is either running errands or preparing meals in the place of the twins. At first he wasn't willing to do either of these things, but after suffering digestive issues due to Guatemalan spices and then having Mas y Menos bring back the wrong tools from the hardware store, the archer took matters into his own hands. Never again will he be forced to use a blowtorch when what he actually needs is a screwdriver! Never will he eat twelve enchiladas with extra chili powder at once again, either… He learned a very valuable lesson that day.

Right now, however, Speedy isn't at the hardware store. Luckily, he hasn't been stuck inside of a bathroom for two straight hours, either. Currently the archer is inside of a medium-sized room without any furniture or windows. The only things the room contains are a long, metal, table covered in tools; black, blue, and silver parts of broken robots; and florescent lighting. True the room doesn't contain much, but it honestly doesn't need much.

His red, fingerless, gloves removed along with his mask, Speedy uses a large screwdriver to unscrew pieces of thick metal plating from inside of the robot's chest cavity. It has taken several hours since this morning, but Speedy finally managed to make his way past the outermost coat of metal and through a jungle of wires and computer chips to the robot's core. Surprisingly, once he made it through all of that, he ran into more metal plating. This isn't like the plating he took apart to get inside, but is instead much thicker and comes together into the shape of a three-dimensional sphere.

This sphere in the robot's chest cavity is very strange to Speedy. He has looked at the innards of five robots before this one, and absolutely nothing was at their centers. There were empty spaces to prove that something had been there, but whatever it was had been completely reduced to ashes, as if by fire. Sighing internally, Speedy also knows that it could have been lightning that reduced the previous metal spheres to ashes. Lightning so powerful that it destroyed most of the robots' power sources.

This time giving an external sigh, Speedy speaks to himself aloud. "Don't think about her, Roy. _Don't_ think about her! Leila left, and now she's gone. Listen to Bee and Aqualad, and get over it."

Taking his own advice, he uses the screwdriver along with a large pair of pliers and continues with his attempts to pry apart the plating. Of course, even with as hard as he's trying, the thoughts of the fire user don't leave his mind. They've been gone since he woke up this morning, but now that the thoughts are back, they aren't going away. Knowing very well how his mental processes work, Speedy can tell that they're here to stay for the rest of the day. Because of this, he doesn't fight them. He lets the thoughts come.

Leila lead them to Black Shadow's hideout. She revealed her superpowers to them. She fought side-by-side with the Titans East in the boldest and most fearless fashion that he has ever seen from a civilian. Then they brought her back to their Tower where she slept and used their shower. Why, after all that, would Leila even _dream_ of leaving them?! What is it?! Does she hate him that much?! Does she feel so much loathing toward him that the very idea of them being friends is terrifying?!

 _"I just don't get it,"_ said Speedy to Aqualad and Bee shortly after Leila ran away from the Tower. _"We're offering Leila everything. In return, she would be helping us with Black Shadow. Leila is a part of the team now, and we need her here! Why would she run from us?"_

 _"I'm not sure why she left, Speedy, and I really don't think we're going to find out,"_ Bee replied with a frown. _"When you say that Leila is a part of the team now, you're right, and I do think that we need her. It doesn't matter how we feel about her, though, because Leila's gone."_

Aqualad also answered with a frown. _"As much as you don't like to admit it, she isn't coming back, either. If Leila isn't willing to stay, then we can't say that we need her, and we can't say that she's on our team. We've managed without a sixth member until now, and we can keep managing."_ Pausing, the aquatic Titan added firmly, _"Speedy, you need to forget about her; for all of us."_

"I know, guys, and you're right," Speedy says aloud as he continues working at the metal sphere. "It's not an easy thing to forget Leila, though. Not once you've met her."

Speedy doesn't know how, but those final words are all it takes for him to shove the fire user aside so he can keep working. Carefully using the pliers, he pulls a red wire away from the thick metal sphere, and then a green one. Once the two wires are removed, he uses the tip of the screwdriver to remove one of the bolts that holds the robots intriguing power source together. After removing that bolt he removes two more, the sphere becoming slightly less sturdy. By now he doesn't even need the screwdriver. All he needs is his small pair of pliers out of the kitchen drawer to help take it apart.

Unmasked eyes lighting up, Speedy smiles proudly. "Not bad for a guy with a few tools. In one more hour, I bet I can have Black Shadow's system with these robots figured out."

Stretching his arms over his head, the archer leaves his fingerless gloves on the metal table beside his mask and exits the room. The moment he steps into the hallway, Speedy gapes at his surroundings and blinks several times. He never noticed how different the lighting in this hallway is without his mask. It isn't that he never takes the mask off. He just does it very rarely. Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos have all seen him without it, but even so, it isn't a common sight. The very first time he removed it in front of them, they stared for ten minutes straight. Sometimes they still do. He has grown used to their reactions by now, though.

Sauntering down the hallway, Speedy stretches his arms once more followed by his back. Hunching over for three straight hours is really something that can make a man sore. Does he really want to keep working on that robot? Not at all. He doesn't mind the work, but staying in that hunching position is a killer!

Stretching yet again and giving a grunt, the archer nears the end of the hallway. At the end is a staircase that leads down into the common room, and ten feet before that is a metal door leading into the evidence room. The evidence room is different from the room that Speedy has been trapped in for days on end. It is large, contains complex systems of computers and scanner, and has enough machinery to create a robot army to fight Black Shadow's. With the amount of worry that exists over this machine, it isn't surprising that Bee and Aqualad decided to take it there to study it.

Looking in the direction of the stairs, Speedy is about to pass the room by to go get the pliers. However, the redhead instead finds himself stopping in front of the closed door of the evidence room. He hasn't spoken with Bee and Aqualad since yesterday, and when he passed them in the hallway this morning, they appeared visibly concerned. These things considered, he should see if they've made progress or if they ran into a dead end. When taking in the amount of time they've been spending on deciphering the machine into account, this archer would place his bet on the latter.

Taking one last glance at the door's smooth metal, Speedy enters inside. Sure enough, the sight that greets him isn't anything too surprising. At one end of the room, looking over printouts of codes and pieces of the machine that were reverse-engineered, is Bumblebee. Buttons, computer chips, and scraps of metal are spread out across the tabletop in front of her, making it known that she has been at this job for a long while. Meanwhile, Aqualad has the machine under a glowing, red, beam, different images and various codes popping up on the screen of the supercomputer in front of him.

The archer gazes at the scene wearing an intent expression, already able to tell that his two teammates have more questions about the device than answers. Raising a curious red brow that can for once be seen, he saunters deeper into the room prior to speaking.

"How are you guys doing? Have you figured anything out yet?"

Not even realizing that someone new had entered the room, the duo gazes up at him from their perspective areas. When they first see Speedy's face eyes and all, like always, they do a bit of a double-take. Of course, having grown used to seeing his eyes by now, they quickly recover and begin speaking.

"Oh. Hey, Speedy. No, we haven't learned anything much," admits Bumblebee as she lowers the stack of printouts. "I don't know what the heck this thing is supposed to do, or where he got the parts for it, but Black Shadow's machine is complicated."

Looking away from the screen of the supercomputer, it is Aqualad who speaks next. "According to the scans that have been completed, the metal that makes up the machine's central core is rare. It's harder to get ahold of than kryptonite or xenothium! The thought that Black Shadow would just hand this over to us and claim to have more of these machines at his main hideout is just…crazy!"

Curiosity growing, Speedy looks at them in perplexity as he replies. "The element that makes up the power core is rarer than xenothium? That's strange. I haven't noticed anything like that with the robots. Besides the power source in their chest cavities, everything about them is standard." Pausing, he asks, "Do you have any idea what it's supposed to do?"

"Not right now we don't. The parts it has, the way they're connected, the chips and the power core, none of it is making any sense," says Bumblebee sounding defeated. Then she adds, "That's why we need Sparky here. None of us are amateurs, but his technological knowledge completely tops ours. If anyone can figure this out, it's him."

A long moment of silence passes after this, Speedy not knowing what to say or how to react. A crazy shadow man attacked them, declared war, and gave them a piece of indecipherable technology. How is a person supposed to reply to that?

It takes a moment, but eventually Aqualad ends the silence. "How is it going with the robots? You said something about the power source located in their chest cavities?"

Shifting his gaze over to the aquatic Titan, Speedy gives a nod. "Yeah. I looked at five robots before the one I'm on now, and their power sources were completely disintegrated by Leila's lightning. It took a while, but I finally found one that was intact. I was just on my way to the kitchen to grab some pliers so I can finish taking it apart."

Their eyes wide, they stare at the archer in slight surprise.

"Her lightning actually turned the power sources of several hundred robots to ashes? She may be stubborn and bit moody, but there's no doubt that Leila is powerful," states Aqualad in what almost looks like disappointment.

"I really wish that we hadn't lost her," Bumblebee confesses sadly. "Leila really would've made a great Titan. She was already starting to feel like a member of the team."

This just so happens to be one of those times when Speedy wishes that his mask was on. If his eyes weren't currently visible, then his friends wouldn't be able to see the immense disappointment reflected in his brightly-colored orbs. To Speedy, one of his greatest weaknesses are his eyes. They're like windows into his soul; all of his emotions are seen in his eyes. Not to mention that he isn't too fond of the color he was stuck with, either...

Noticing his change in demeanor, his two teammates look over at him in concern. Of course, when one of them says something to the archer in attempt to comfort him, it isn't the fish boy. Rather, it is the dark-skinned girl with the wings. Concern showing in her deep, brown, irises, she flies over to him and rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Roy, are you okay? Do you want to talk? Maybe all five of us could take a break, and we could go out for pizza."

Facing the floor so that neither she nor Aqualad can see his eyes, he gives a response.

"No, don't worry about me, Bee. I'm fine. Don't let me distract you guys." Pausing, he pulls out of her grasp and heads for the exit. "I should get the pliers so I can get back to work."

The winged girl replies while giving a sigh. "Okay. If that's what you want to do, then go ahead. Just remember that we're right here if you need us."

Speedy doesn't respond. He simply continues in the direction of the door. Right when he is about to leave the room, however, something happens to surprise him. For once, Aqualad says something in this situation in place of Bee. It isn't much, but it is just enough to raise his spirits.

"Actually, Speedy, do you think you could head over to the hardware store? A lot of our tools have been going missing, and they need to get replaced. I would send Mas and Menos, but every time I send them, they come back with something completely different than what I asked them for."

Turning around just enough to give the aquatic Titan a glance, he replies with a small smile. "Sure. I don't mind running this one errand. I actually wanted to replace some of our drills, anyway."

Catching the meaning behind Aqualad's request, Bumblebee too gives a smile at the suggestion.

"That's a good idea. Why don't you get out of the Tower for a while? Getting out of that tiny room and away from those robots might do you some good." Pausing, she adds, "And remember to put your mask back on, okay? We don't want the whole world knowing the secret identity that is Roy Harper."

Shaking his head halfheartedly, he too gives a chuckle. "Whatever, Bee. Even when I do go out in public without my mask, you know that I would never be stupid enough to let anyone find out that I'm Speedy. When I dress like a civilian, nobody ever looks at me twice."

Once this is said, Speedy gives his final goodbyes before leaving the evidence room completely. In spite of what Bumblebee suggested, he doesn't go back for his mask. Instead he changes his clothes entirely and trades his Titan communicator in for his smartphone. After this he heads down to the garage and drives away from the Tower. Not as Speedy, but as an everyday person.

* * *

Every other sixteen-year-old in Steel City gets Saturdays off, but not Damiana. On Saturdays, like every other day of the week, she walks dogs in the morning, cleans houses in the afternoon, and spends the rest of the day babysitting. The only exception to this rule would be Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. On these days she sings at Lola's Café from nine until eleven thirty, and if she has to take Rick or Marissa's shift, she sometimes has to make it to the café far earlier than nine.

Tonight, however, Damiana doesn't have to be at the café until nine o'clock. Considering how she is already at her third client's house and it's only twelve-thirty, the girl is very thankful that she doesn't have to get to the café early tonight. Not only that, but her shift for this woman lasts until three o'clock, and her next shift runs from three-thirty until five-thirty. Once this is finished, she is free until her shift at the café. As strange as it sounds, this is actually one of Damiana's slower days.

Of course, even if her days are filled with labor, this doesn't necessarily mean that she hates all of her jobs. It is true that some of her employers are cruel, force her to do extra work, underpay her, and call her names such as "street filth", but this isn't always the case. They come far and few between, but there are some people who are truly kind to her. This woman, the one who's house she is at currently, is one of these rare people.

This house is a rather large one, being located in the section of the city where the sky scrapers turn to smaller buildings, and the smaller buildings to houses. The houses in this part of the city aren't rundown with overgrown lawns and rickety wooden porches, but are truly beautiful. The lawns are lush and green, the siding is clean and without cracks, and everything is freshly painted. There isn't any litter, shattered windows, or broken chain-link fences with barking dogs behind them. Put simply, this is a very quiet and picturesque neighborhood.

The house she cleans is only one of many perfect houses. It is a large, three-level, home with a main floor, a second floor, and an attic. On the outside, the house is a lovely shade of robin's egg blue, with flawlessly white shutters, and a white picket fence. The lawn, like the others, is perfectly green and freshly cut. Decorating the lawn are newly-budding rose bushes that are placed beneath the windows, and patches of soil around the trees containing red mulch and purple tulips. There is also a stone birdbath, which robins and cardinals are enjoying immensely.

As Damiana cleans the massive picture window on the main level with Windex, she views the birds and the flowers with a smile. The birds on Earth are much smaller than they were on Dabnod, and she is still convinced that the flowers are oddly shaped. Nonetheless, the sight is still a pretty one. Honestly, Damiana kind of likes the smaller birds. As a child she was always afraid that the large, winged, creatures would snatch her up. Now that she thinks about it, it was a common fear among children…

Her mind begins drifting toward thoughts of her home planet, but it doesn't have time to drift very far. She finishes cleaning the picture window, takes her Windex and paper towel, and is ready to move on to the next window. Before the girl has a chance to start on it, however, a voice comes from behind her. It is an aged voice that is filled with kindness.

"Ah, you were looking at those birds. Weren't you, Leila? They sure do like that birdbath."

Turning around, Damiana sees the face of her most favored client, Mrs. Tucker. With short white hair forming a ball-shape around her head, wrinkles on her hands as well as around her eyes and mouth, and with how she walks using a wooden cane, the woman is far from young. Nonetheless, she also wears ruby red lipstick, a lilac-colored button-up-the-front sweater, a long floral print skirt, and a string of pearls around her neck. If there's one thing to admire about Mrs. Tucker, it's that she always dresses her best no matter how much she ages.

Hearing her comment, the girl replies while smiling. "Yes. They do seem to like the birdbath. I have to admit that they look very happy."

Crossing the wide expanse of the living room, the elderly lady joins her in front of the picture window. A moment later, she speaks again.

"I would like to put out some nice bird houses for them this year. It would give them a safe place to build their nests so the neighbor's nasty old cat doesn't get to them." After a moment of hesitation, she continues. "I already have some bird houses out in my shed, but the paint is chipping, and they're falling apart. I would need a hammer, some nails, and some of that nice paint from the hardware store to even think about putting them out there."

Absentmindedly placing her cleaning supplies on one of the end tables, the girl responds cheerfully. "Fixing up bird houses? That would be a nice project now that you've finished remodeling the upstairs bedroom. I've noticed that you like to keep busy."

Mrs. Tucker gives a hearty laugh as she replies. "You're right about that. I may be old, but I'm not ready for the rocking chair quite yet." Giving another laugh, she adds, "My second husband, Tom, always said that I would live a long life because I move too fast for the grim reaper to catch me."

Damiana can't help but laugh at this statement. Tom must have known what he was talking about. Honestly, there are days when Damiana wonders if she really needs that cane, or if it's just for show. Mrs. Tucker can actually move better than some people who are ten years younger than her.

Meanwhile, the girl responds. "We'll have to go through your photo albums again sometime. It sounds like Tom was an interesting man. And the rest of your family, for that matter."

Patting her on the back, Mrs. Tucker gives a smile. "You're right about that. Family life has never been boring, that's for certain." Pausing slightly, she adds, "I actually have a spot in my newest album for you. As much as you've helped out this past year, you've been accepted into the family as one of my granddaughters. When I redid the upstairs bedroom, I had you in mind when I was doing that, too."

The first time Damiana heard her say this, she gaped at Mrs. Tucker in surprise. Of course, considering how the woman tells her this at least once a week nowadays, the girl is more than used to it. Her smile never fading, Damiana gives a response.

"Thanks, Mrs. Tucker. It makes me happy knowing that you're looking out for me. If I ever hit a desperate spot, you'll definitely be the first person I turn to." A second later, she adds, "But…"

Giving a knowing smile, the elderly lady finishes in her place. "But you still won't move in here so I can give you a stable home and get you enrolled in school." Chuckling softly, she continues. "Believe me, Leila. Your stubbornness and endurance are going to wear thin at some point. I know, because I was exactly like you in my younger years. You're more like me than most of biological grandchildren. One of these days you're going to accept help from someone, even if it isn't me."

Shrugging, Damiana turns her gaze back to the picture window and away from Mrs. Tucker. "Maybe someday, but not today. I really do appreciate it that you care, Mrs. Tucker, but I can make it on my own. I've survived this long, so I'll just have to keep pushing onward."

She doesn't see it, but the elderly lady has a certain knowing sparkle in her eyes as she speaks. "You know, Leila, that's exactly what I told my Aunt Elizabeth when I was seventeen years old and raising my younger sister. One week later, do you know what happened?"

Not knowing the answer to this one, Damiana faces her. "Actually, no. What did happen?"

The woman answers with just one sentence. "I met my wonderful first husband, Andy, who helped save me from my situation."

Damiana doesn't know how to respond to the statement. Admittedly, she knew about Andy and about how Mrs. Tucker had to raise her sister. Though, she never knew that her first husband was actually the person who helped rescue her from poverty. Later when she's done cleaning, she will have to ask to hear that story.

A few seconds later, however, it is learned that she won't get a chance to finish the cleaning today. Moving away from the picture window, Mrs. Tucker saunters over to the coffee table and picks up her small, white purse. Also on the coffee table are her car keys, which she too picks up. Knowing where this is going, Damiana moves away from the picture window as well.

"You know what? It's a nice Saturday. You shouldn't be stuck here cleaning, should you, Leila? Why don't we get some supplies from the hardware store, and get started on those bird houses?"

Damiana can't stop herself from nodding eagerly. She has helped Mrs. Tucker with many of her projects, and actually enjoys them quite a lot. Sitting outside painting bird houses really does sound enjoyable.

Her voice just as eager as her nodding head, Damiana replies without hesitation. "Sure. Why don't we? I still have a lot of time until I have to be at my next job." Snickering, she adds, "As long as Matilda can get us there."

Giving an expression of mock offense, Mrs. Tucker whacks at her with her purse in a playful manner. "Leila, are you laughing at Matilda? After all her years of service?"

Snickers turning into loud giggles, Damiana nods. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Tucker, but I really don't think that she's going to make it much longer."

Throwing her car keys in the air and catching them, Mrs. Tucker smirks. "Matilda has gotten us back and forth before, and she'll do it again." Walking toward the garage, the woman motions for her to follow. "Now let's go."

* * *

Jump City: Titans West Tower

 _Meanwhile…_

After learning that he truly is at Titans Tower to stay until Cyborg gets back, Saeran made a quick trip back to his apartment. His goal wasn't to stay long. He simply needed to grab a few things such as extra uniforms, deodorant, his toothbrush, his alarm clock, and of course, Mr. Whiskers. The young hero has no idea how this happened, but he accidentally left his cat alone for three days without any food or water.

So in the end not only did he spend twenty minutes gathering up his belongings, but took two hours to feed Mr. Whiskers and shove him into his carrier. Then he had to stop by the pet store to buy cat litter, canned cat food, and dry cat food, which took another forty-five minutes. It would have taken less time, but they were completely out of Mr. Whiskers' favorite brand of Nine Lives pate, and he needed to figure out what else to get him.

So now, after errands as well as endless apologies to his four-legged friend, Saeran has finally returned to Titans Tower. Pet carrier in one hand and bags in the other, he enters the common room while giving yet another apology to Mr. Whiskers.

Holding the carrier so that it's close to his face, he says, "Please forgive me, Mr. Whiskers. I forgot about you this one time, but it will never happen again. From now on I will always make sure to fill up your dish and clean your litter box before leaving the house."

Mr. Whiskers responds with a loud **_"Meow!"_** , as if very angry with his master. Not only this, but the cat's blue eyes are narrowed from its dark place inside the pet carrier.

"Hey, don't give me that look! I mean it!" exclaims Saeran. "I truly am very sorry."

Once this is said, Saeran is ready to announce his return to the Titans before heading to his room to put his things away and to let Mr. Whiskers out of his tiny prison. However, the moment he looks at the three heroes, he learns that this isn't a good time. Raven, Robin, and Starfire are standing in front of the large screen, Cyborg's image being seen from the inside of the T-car. Based on the panic ringing through their voices, everyone is still trying to solve the same problem that has existed for the past three days.

"I mean it, Cyborg! We still can't find Beast Boy!" shouts Robin.

"We haven't seen him since you left," Raven puts in sounding concerned.

Tears in her eyes, Starfire adds, "We are afraid that friend Beast Boy has met with some horrible fate!"

Human eye widening, Cyborg replies sounding equally panicked. "You still haven't seen BB? Man, ever since I left Jump City, everything's been going wrong! I'm starting to think that Black Shadow put some kind of curse on us!"

Mouthing opening slightly in surprise, Robin asks, "Your trip to Steel City hasn't been going well? What exactly has been happening?"

Taking one of his hands off of the steering wheel, Cyborg begins counting down the problems using his fingers. "Well, first I checked the trunk of the T-car, and half the food I brought with me is missing! Then this morning I got online and check my bank account, and it ends out that the motels I've been staying at are screwing up; for the past two nights, my account has been getting charged for _two_ rooms! Finally, I just checked the glove compartment where I keep my CDs, and two of them are missing! It's like they just disappeared!"

All of the sudden, the panic in the room vanishes completely. Somehow everything the metal man just said answered the three Titans' and Saeran's biggest question. Smirking, Saeran holds the pet carrier closer to his face and whispers to the cat.

"It looks like it's going to be very quiet around her, Mr. Whiskers. Don't worry about there being too much noise."

Meanwhile, Robins speaks again. Slapping a gloved palm to his forehead in exasperation, the Boy Wonder sighs.

"Cyborg, out of curiosity, have you done a scan of the T-car recently? A _thorough_ scan?"

Confusion showing in his single hazel eye, he answers bluntly. "Yeah, I did. The day before I left Jump City. Everything was fine with the T-car." Hesitating slightly, he asks, "Why?"

Robin gives another sigh. "Just scan it again. Trust me."

The man's confusion doesn't leave. "Okay. I will as soon as I get to Steel City. With everything that's been happening, I'm late getting there."

An odd sound to his voice, he replies, "Contact us once you get there, and let us know if you find anything, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be contacting you in a few hours, then. Cy out."

Once that is said, the screen goes blank and again becomes one of the windows. The entire room is silent. Not even Mr. Whiskers makes a sound. At last, when somebody does speak, it is none other than Raven.

"Now that we have the opportunity, who wants to destroy Mega Monkeys, and get rid of all the leftover tofu in the fridge?"

* * *

 _Back in Steel City…_

There is nothing Speedy enjoys more than being out and about as Roy Harper. Civilians don't stare, there are no fangirls trying to get close to him, and there aren't any reporters asking him about the most recent crime that was stopped. When Speedy is Roy Harper, nobody looks at him twice. Even when he does interact with people, such as a store employee, a cashier, or the person in line behind him, they never have the slightest suspicion that he is actually one of the heroes that works to protect their city. To Speedy, there is nothing better than getting to feel normal.

He currently walks through a well-known location in Steel City, that is known as _"Steel City Hardware"_. It is a rather large store that contains everything from tools, to paint, to lumber, and back again. It's very true that there are places such as Walmart that sell many of the same products that Steel City Hardware provides, but the products here are always better quality. Not to mention that the hardware store is farther away from the Tower, and Speedy appreciates the long drive. He doesn't know why, but driving is one of those things that he simply enjoys doing.

Another thing he enjoys doing is tormenting innocent salespeople. He knows that he will most likely feel guilty over this later, but it's worth it for the moment.

"Are you sure you don't have any Bobby wrenches? I heard from your coworker, Joe, that you just got in an entire shipment!"

The salesperson, a nervous-looking young man with shaggy black hair, responds to Speedy's question uncertainly. The guy can't be any older than twenty, and considering how he has never seen him working here until now, Speedy would stake his life on it that he's new.

Clearing his throat, the man speaks with a shaking voice. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't remember seeing any Bobby wrenches. We have Allen wrenches if you would be okay using one of those. To be honest, I've never even heard of Bobby wrenches."

Speedy has to force himself to hold back fits of chuckles. In truth, he has never heard of Bobby wrenches before either. Not until he made them up thirty seconds ago. Doing his best to keep himself under control, Speedy glances at his nametag which reads _"Will"_. Putting on a surprised expression, he does his best to sound like he is in shock.

"Never heard of Bobby wrenches? Where have you been? They made number seven on the list of North America's handiest tools! My roommate told me about how great they are, and now I just _have_ to have one!" Pausing momentarily, he asks, "Will is your name, right?"

Looking down at his nametag and then back at Speedy, he nods. "Yes, sir. That is my name."

He gives a nod of his own at Will's words of confirmation. "Good. Now listen, Will. If you can find me a Bobby wrench, I will come back to Steel City Hardware every time I need a tool. I will be Steel City Hardware's best customer!"

A smile crossing the young man's face, he gives a firm nod. "Of course, sir! I will find you a Bobby wrench right away!" With that, the young man takes off down the hallway like a bolt. Once he turns the corner, he shouts happily. "Yes! A lifetime customer! I'll make employee of the month!"

Only after he's gone does Speedy start chuckling. Does he feel bad? Absolutely. It probably won't take more than ten minutes for the guy to figure out that Bobby wrenches don't exist, though. He has pulled this fake tool trick with more than one employee at this store, so Will is bound to figure out that he has been deceived through the grapevine.

Chuckles turning into open laughter, Speedy wipes a tear from his eye before taking his cart and pushing it down another aisle. Having had his fun for this shopping trip, he digs a list out from the pocket of his navy blue jeans and continues shopping. His cart already contains half of the items on the list such as blow torches, drills, a nail gun, and an extra wire cutter. Now all he needs are a set of smaller screwdrivers, pliers, and surprisingly, paint the color of lemon yellow. Apparently Bumblebee wants to redo her bedroom so that her walls are lemon yellow instead of sunshine yellow.

Arching a skeptical brow, he wonders if there is really a difference between the two colors before going on a hunt for the aisle that contains the screwdrivers. With as much as he's in here, he really should have the layout of the store memorized. Then again, with as much as they move things around, memorizing the aisles that items can be found in is nearly impossible. It is because of this that Speedy finds himself wandering aimlessly, hoping that he will eventually run across the correct aisle.

* * *

"What **_kind_** of hammer? What do you mean by that?"

Damiana stands side-by-side with Mrs. Tucker in an aisle at _"Steel City Hardware"_. The aisle they're standing in contains screws, nails, nuts and bolts, screwdrivers, and of course, hammers. When they came in here, their initial goal was to grab a hammer, some nails, some paint, and to get out of here in less than twenty minutes. Of course, as luck would have it, this isn't going to happen.

Being an old lady and a teenage girl inside of a place filled with tools, the two of them must appear very lost, because from the moment they walked in, the same salesperson has been at their side. No matter how much they tell him that they don't need help, he is very insistent that they _do_ need help. Even now, after Damiana told him that they're just looking for a hammer, he still won't leave. Instead, he is going into a lengthy and complicated dialogue of the different types of hammers.

"Oh, it is very simple, Miss," says the pudgy thirty-something-year-old man. "There are many kinds of hammers you can choose from. Steel City Hardware alone has over twenty-three varieties! We have the dead-blow hammer, which hits with force. Then we have the tack hammer, which is used for nailing horseshoes into the hooves of horses. And then there is our incredibly popular railroad-spike maul hammer, which is used on railroad spikes."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Damiana eyes the man skeptically. "Right. Because every person in town needs to have their railroad spike hammer handy."

Mrs. Tucker gives a small chortle from beside her, but apparently the man doesn't notice. Neither is he able to detect sarcasm. A large, happy, grin on his face, he continues.

"Exactly! I'm glad that someone finally understands! You should also know about our blacksmith's sledge hammer! Those are also very popular!"

Smacking the palm of her hand to her forehead, Damiana gives a sigh of aggravation. The salesman doesn't notice this either, because he continues chattering away about all twenty-three brands of hammers with enthusiasm. At this point, the girl is practically ready to yank her hair out in frustration. Based on Mrs. Tucker's unusually stiff stance, she is growing annoyed at their situation as well. The twenty minutes in which they wanted to get out of here have already passed.

Damiana doesn't notice, but she and Mrs. Tucker aren't the only two in the aisle listening to the salesperson anymore. At the aisle's other end, nonchalantly looking over the screwdrivers, is a young man. He has short red hair, is medium height, and is quite muscular for an adolescent. For clothes he wears loose-fitting jeans the color of navy blue, a forest green t-shirt, and a watch on his left wrist. A smartphone can be seen peeking out from one of his side pockets, and a wallet from a back pocket.

Over all, he is a very ordinary young man. The only thing that makes him stick out is that, rather than looking at the screwdrivers, he continuously glances at the aisle's other end wearing an expression of immense surprise. More than anything, this expression is aimed at Damiana. If the girl wasn't so busy sending irritated glances at the chattering salesman, then maybe she would notice the young man.

"… but the best hammer we have available is our body mechanic's hammer! It isn't very popular, but it has several uses. One of them being removing dents from car panels!"

Nodding, Damiana continues staring the salesman down in irritation as she speaks. "Wow. Those are a lot of hammers. I bet we could find a use for each and every one of them."

The man grins widely. "That's right!"

At last, for the first time since beginning this shopping trip, Mrs. Tucker speaks up. "But as helpful as they sound, we don't need those hammers. Miss Leila and I were just going to put together some birdhouses for my yard."

Neither of them saw it coming, but somehow the word "birdhouses" triggered something else from the salesperson entirely. It nearly causes Damiana to scream with aggravation.

"Birdhouses? Oh, you'll need more than just hammers to make birdhouses! You'll need saws, and nails, and paint, and primer, and sand paper…"

At the rate the man is going at, it already feels like they're going to be here for another two hours. Exchanging glances with Mrs. Tucker, the fact that they are both growing exhausted by the salesman isn't something that is well hidden. It is because of this that, despite the fact that it goes against Damiana's conscience, the girl decides to take extreme measures.

Taking in a deep, calming, breath, the girl pastes on a smile before speaking to the man. She knows that she is going to feel bad about it later, but it's worth it for the moment.

"Hold on a minute! I don't mean to interrupt you, sir, but did you just say sandpaper?"

Eyes lighting up, the man looks at her with hopeful eyes. "Yes, Miss, I did. Were you interested in purchasing some?"

Keeping her smile in place, Damiana nods with false enthusiasm. "Absolutely! We want these bird houses to turn out good! Steel City's robins deserve only the best!"

By now the boy at the other end of the aisle isn't glancing, but is full on staring. Not only that, but mingled amongst intense surprise is what appears to be amusement. Meanwhile, she continues.

"But before you ask, we don't want just any sandpaper. I was watching TV the other day, and this fantastic sandpaper from Scandinavia was advertised! It's only the best of the best, and absolutely _everybody_ wants it! The commercial said that Steel City Hardware finally received a shipment!"

The salesman's smile fades slightly, the man appearing confused. "Scandinavian sandpaper? Are you sure about that, Miss? I haven't even heard of it."

Giving a gasp of shock, Damiana does her best to appear surprised. "Never heard of it? Where have you been? It made the cover of that magazine, _'Home Improvement Monthly'_! You have to have it! Steel City Hardware only offers quality products, after all."

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, the man chuckles in embarrassment. "Oh, right… _That_ sandpaper… I think I've heard of it… Don't you ladies move! I'll be right back with some!"

With that being said the guy takes off down the aisle, causing the two women to sigh in relief. It's only after he's gone that Mrs. Tucker looks at Damiana with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Scandinavian sandpaper, huh? I don't think I've seen that commercial."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Damiana gives a laugh as she responds. "You should know me better than that by now, Mrs. Tucker. Both of us know that I made it up. We had to get rid of him somehow."

She still doesn't notice, but the teenage boy at the other end of the aisle is starting to burst into fits of chuckles. Meanwhile, Mrs. Tucker laughs as well.

"Is this the first time you've sent a salesperson on a wild goose chase, or do you do this a lot?"

Smirking, Damiana shrugs. "I know it sounds bad, but I do it more often than I should. There was a saleslady in Walmart the other day that wouldn't leave me alone, and I sent her after a rare subterranean grapefruit from Argentina. She never came back to bother me, either."

A few seconds later, the boy at the other end of the aisle finally comes to Damiana's and Mrs. Tucker's attention. It isn't because he says anything to them or because they noticed his staring, but because they hear loud bouts of laughter coming from his direction. When they turn to look at him, he is seen leaning against a rack of screwdrivers holding his gut from laughter. For a moment the two women just stare, but then Damiana gets an aggravated expression on her face. Running a small hand through false brown curls in irritation, she takes several steps toward him.

Knowing that something is about to happen, something that she doesn't want to get involved with, Mrs. Tucker clears her throat and slowly backs out of the aisle.

"Leila, I'm going to the next aisle over to look at some drills. You can come over and find me when you're ready."

Damiana hears her, but she doesn't say anything. Instead she continues moving closer to the redheaded teen. At this point he still hasn't refrained from laughing. It is because of this that she rolls her eyes and scowls before speaking to him sternly.

"Excuse me, but is there something you're laughing at? Because whatever it is, I don't think it's very funny. Move on, and go laugh at somebody else. I didn't come in here to get mocked."

She has moved so far up the aisle that she is now only five feet away from the boy. Upon looking at him, her scowl fades slightly. Not for lack of irritation, but because the moment she speaks, his laughter ends. Once he is no longer laughing he straightens his posture, pushes himself away from the rack of screwdrivers he was braced against, and faces her directly. The moment their eyes meet, Damiana's scowl vanishes completely. She can't quite place this guy, but he looks familiar.

His medium height, his muscular build, the short red hair that is perfectly combed, the arrogant smirk he wears that makes her want to slap him, all of it is familiar. The only thing about this guy that isn't familiar to Damiana are his eyes. Nonetheless, even if they aren't familiar, it doesn't mean that she doesn't observe them. In fact, the boy's eyes are probably the feature that she observes the most.

The instant their eyes lock, Damiana finds herself entranced by a beautiful shade of green. They aren't just any shade of green, but are the color of shining emeralds. Mixed in with the emerald color are streaks of forest green, along with the occasional fleck of brown. Framing his eyes are thick lashes that are red like his hair, but at the same time, also contain small hints of blonde. Despite the fact that this guy was just laughing at her, and the fact that he seems familiar, Damiana finds herself unable to speak for a long moment. Never has she looked into a pair of eyes that are so… _mesmerizing_.

The only thing that brings Damiana out of her hypnotic trance is the sound of the guy's voice. He no longer sounds amused, but instead sounds apologetic, and…a bit nervous…

"Oh…uh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just saw what you did there, and I thought it was funny. I wasn't laughing at you; just at what you did. In all my life, I never thought that I would catch _you_ sending store employees after some made up product!" A second after the words leave, his emerald eyes fill to the brim with fear and realization. "N-not that we've met before! I've never met you before in my life! You're a stranger! We're both strangers here!"

By now Damiana is no longer aggravated with him. Instead she stares at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief. She couldn't place him a moment ago, most likely due to the change of clothes and his lack of a mask, but all it took for her to overcome these obstacles was the sound of his voice. It doesn't matter where she hears it, or what he looks like when he's using it. After everything that has happened recently, the sound of his voice is encoded into her memory. She didn't think that she would hear it again this soon, or under these kind of circumstances, but she _knows_ his voice.

Her own emerald eyes widening, emerald eyes that aren't nearly as lovely or intense as Speedy's, Damiana gapes at him. Head tilted slightly to the side, she gets a step closer while observing his features more intently. Now that she pays his features more attention, she has absolutely no doubts.

Locking eyes with him once more, she stammers in shock. "Sp-Speedy?!"

She immediately catches it when the intense array of greens that are his irises fill with anxiety. "Sp-Sp-Speedy?! Are you kidding me?! I could never be Speedy! He's a lot better looking than I am, and he looks better in tights. I'm just an average Joe shopping for tools." Stepping closer to the rack containing the screwdrivers, he removes a random package and tosses them into his shopping cart. "Well, I needed screwdrivers, I got screwdrivers, and now I'm off to another part of the store. Goodbye, stranger. If you ever do run into Speedy, tell him to never leave the Tower without wearing his mask."

Speedy doesn't say or do anything more after this. Damiana knows that he is Speedy, and Speedy is fully aware that Damiana knows this, but neither one of them acknowledges it outwardly. Taking his cart, he turns out of the aisle as if he'd never seen her. Damiana doesn't go after him, either. Yet, as strange as it is, she almost wishes that she had gone after him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

It has been a long, hard, few days for Cyborg since leaving Jump City, but lucky for him, he is only a few short hours away from his destination. At this point, the metal man honestly can't wait to make it to Steel City. He won't have to worry about people at motels charging him double, he won't have to worry about hobos breaking into his trunk and stealing his food, and he won't have to worry about randomly losing his CDs. Whatever this stroke of bad luck is, it will be over once he reaches the Titans East Tower. Life will be good once again!

Even so, Cyborg isn't too concerned with his random bout of bad luck at the moment. Instead, in order to regain his sanity after these nerve-wracking few days, Cyborg has one of his favorite CDs playing. He did have two other CDs that he liked more than this one, but those two disappeared.

Nonetheless, he still likes this one. He would never admit it to any of the other Titans, but the music he listens to while he's alone in the T-car is one of his guilty pleasures. He could sing along with these songs all day and all night! Not only that, but since he has been alone in the T-car for almost four days straight, he _has_ been singing along with it.

Bobbing his head to the tune of the music, Cyborg sings to the top of his lungs with gusto.

"Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns!

"Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

"You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through,

"Mister, I'll make a man out of you!"

Cyborg sings the next few lines in a normal tone, so he isn't too loud. Once he gets to the chorus, however, this changes immensely. He is so loud that it wouldn't be surprising if he could be heard up and down the freeway.

"We must be swift as the coursing river! With all the force of a great typhoon! With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

So distracted is Cyborg with the song, as well as keeping his eyes on the road, that he doesn't notice the little, green, beetle that crawls from the floor of the backseats to the floor of the passenger seat. The only time it comes to his attention is when loud shouting comes from the seat beside him.

"Ahh! I can't take it anymore! I have been listening to you sing Disney songs like you're part of a middle school choir for the past four days! Aladdin and The Lion King were bad enough, but now Mulan?! Gah! "

A green hand wearing a glove shoots toward the CD player, rapidly removing the disk and tossing it out of the T-car's open passenger side window. So surprised is Cyborg by this occurrence that the T-car nearly careens out of control. He gets it back under control, but when he does, he heads for the freeways nearest exit ramp and forces the T-car to a halt. Only after the car is stopped does Cyborg allow himself to freak out.

Beast Boy, who was previously spread out in the passenger seat in a relaxed fashion due to silence from Cyborg's Disney medley, pulls his legs to his chest at the sight of his enraged metal friend.

"BB?! What the heck are you doing here?! Your green butt is supposed to be back in Jump City!"

Giving an awkward chuckle, Beast Boy begins explaining. "I know that, but Frostbite's there! I figured that if he's back at the Tower, why can't I come with you?"

Flailing his arms, he responds, "Because Robin said you're supposed to stay there! You weren't supposed to come with me! I'm going to Steel City to help decipher Black Shadow's crazy technology, not to party with the Titans East!"

Looking a tad less afraid than before, Beast Boy replies easily. "Yeah, but since we're already most of the way to Steel City, does it matter? What can Robin do about it now? Since I'm with you, I'm not stuck at the Tower with Frostbite and Raven! And who knows? Even if I'm no good with technology, maybe I can help out with this Leila girl. The Titans East might need help on-boarding her. Or better yet, maybe I can help them plan her initiation!"

Giving a sigh, Cyborg scratches his head doubtfully. Nonetheless, he reluctantly agrees.

"Alright, BB, but I'm not the one explaining this to Robin and the Titans East once we get to Steel City. You stowed away in the T-car, so you're taking the heat for it. Understand?"

Nodding happily, Beast Boy replies with a compliant salute. "Yes, sir! Onward to Steel City?"

Smiling, Cyborg turns around and takes the on ramp back to the freeway. "Onward to Steel City!"

* * *

 _Back in Steel City…_

"That was a good-looking young man you were talking to in there, Leila. Does he have a name?"

Damiana sits in the passenger seat of a car that could very possibly date all the way back to the 1970's. It hasn't left the parking lot of the hardware store yet. Instead, Damiana and Mrs. Tucker are sitting in the car people-watching, each of them enjoying a chocolate bar that they got when they went to the checkout counter. The last time she ate chocolate of any kind was over ten months ago, so Damiana does her best to enjoy it. Of course, with the conversation they are currently having, the girl barely tastes the sweetness of the candy. Instead, all of her thoughts are on Speedy, and on the way he looked at her with his deep, green, eyes.

She honestly can't decide if the fates are with her or against her. For the past two days her mind has been in endless torment over the Titans, and then this morning she finally found the courage to get over them. Now, right when she finally thinks she can move on, she runs into Speedy in the hardware store. Not just any Speedy, though. She runs into nervous, maskless, civilian, Speedy; the Speedy that is afraid of being recognized without his arrows and his costume. It's not like she can tell Mrs. Tucker who he is, though. This sounds strange even to Damiana, but she would never sell out that civilian as Speedy.

Giving a sigh, Damiana responds to the elderly woman at last. "I've met him before, but I don't know his real name. I only know him by a nickname that he likes to be called." Pausing slightly, she adds, "I try not to think about him too much, though. We barely know each other. I just met him a week ago."

Mrs. Tucker arches her brow in curiosity. "Only a week ago? That's odd. For some reason I was under the impression that you've known each other longer. There seems to be some history between you two."

Her eyes filling with surprise, Damiana looks at her. "What do you mean by that? It's like I said. We've barely known each other a week."

Patting her on the shoulder in a grandmotherly fashion, the elderly lady smiles. "In some cases, Leila, how long you've known each other for doesn't matter. A lot can happen in a week."

Returning her smile, Damiana agrees with her statement. "You can say that again. More has happened this week than you can even imagine." After a moment of hesitation, she asks the lady a question. "Mrs. Tucker, just out of curiosity, have you ever ran away from something that you regretted running away from later?"

It is here that Mrs. Tucker's smile turns into a contemplative frown. "Now where did this question come from all of the sudden? You've never asked me a question like this before."

Her miniscule smile staying in place, she gives a vague explanation. "Let's just say that I met that guy in there under some…odd…circumstances. At first I didn't like him, and I wasn't sure about…his friends…either, so I ran away from them. But now a few days have passed, and I'm starting to wish that I hadn't run off. If I had stayed, I wonder how things would have turned out."

Mrs. Tucker gives a nod, taking this information in. "So that young man and his friends offered you friendship, and you ran away from them? Is that it?"

Breathing in deeply, Damiana replies with a nod. Seeing this, Mrs. Tucker continues.

"And you didn't like them at first, but now you're saying you do? Is this also right?"

Damiana nods again. "That's basically the gist of it."

Once this is said, Mrs. Tucker gives her another pat on the shoulder and laughs. Oddly enough, the woman's laugh comforts her.

"Leila, dear, you're worrying about this far too much. If he and his friends honestly care about you, then they'll be back. You probably haven't seen the last of them. Trust me."

The woman's words causes Damiana's miniscule smile to widen. "Knowing how he and his friends can be, you're probably right. Thank you, Mrs. Tucker. I needed that."

Smiling, the woman finishes her chocolate bar and gives yet another smile. "Any time, Leila. You know that I view you as my granddaughter. Any time you need advice, feel free to come to me."

With that being said, the woman shoves the candy wrapper inside of her glove compartment and turns the key in the 1970's vehicle's ignition. Or, as Mrs. Tucker likes to put it, _"Matilda's ignition"_. Any second now, Damiana and Mrs. Tucker are expecting Matilda's engine to roar to life. This time, however, it doesn't happen. Instead the engine turns over several times, but doesn't once start. When this happens, Mrs. Tucker appears completely and undeniably flabbergasted. Damiana, on the other hand, does not. During the year that she has been working for Mrs. Tucker, she knew that the car would give out at some point. If anything, she's surprised that this hasn't happened sooner.

After approximately ten minutes of the engine turning over but not starting, Mrs. Tucker finally gives up. When she does, she gives a sigh of discontentment.

"Well, phooey. This stinks. It sure is a good thing that I have towing service on my car insurance. It's a good thing that my son got me that cellular phone for Christmas, too." After a moment of hesitation, she asks, "Today is your longer shift, right?"

Damiana nods simply. "Yeah, that's right."

"Good. It looks like we're going to be here for a while."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, it looks like this is it for now. I actually planned on adding one more blurb to this chapter, but then I looked at the word count and decided that it can wait. It might take another chapter or two, but Damiana is absolutely going to join the Titans East soon. On my honor as a writer, she will soon join the Titans East! I felt like I have kept all of you waiting for so long! :,(**_

 _ **Also, as I mentioned in the first author's note, this chapter turned out very different from my original plan. At first I was going to have Speedy go back to the cafe, talk to Darcy, and hunt Damiana down, but after rethinking it, it occurred to me that Speedy probably isn't the stalker type. After Damiana ran out, I figured that the Titans East would probably shift their focus to Black Shadow and leave her be. So, with this being said, why not have Damiana run into "Roy Harper" instead of Speedy, and have her join the Titans East that way? It certainly makes more sense than having Speedy creeper stalk her!**_

 _ **So, with this being said, the plot with Damiana meeting "Roy" will continue into the next chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. :)**_

 _ **Until the next chapter, my friends!**_

 _ **Forever and always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	12. Part II: Shadows: Chapter Twelve

_**A/N: Well, friends, another chapter of "Firelight" is here! I know that the chapters have been long these past few updates, but I hope that you don't mind. Personally, I like writing longer chapters. They feel more fulfilling. Not only that, but I only have two weeks until my second internship starts, so I feel like I should get out more material while I still can. During my internship I would like to keep up my weekly updates, but there are no guarantees. As much as I would love to spend all of my time writing, there are still life necessities that have to be fulfilled. I can never be a social worker without interning and attaining my degree, am I right?**_

 _ **Well, enough rambling from me. Enjoy the chapter! :D**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own the Bobby wrench ;)._

* * *

 **Part II: Shadows: Chapter Twelve**

Never has Speedy felt so embarrassed. Neither has he ever felt this demeaned or incompetent. He has gone out in public as a civilian before, and what happened all of those previous times? Nothing. Nothing at all. Then, the one time he goes out in public after swearing to Bumblebee and Aqualad that he won't get recognized as Speedy, what happens? Somebody is able to place him. To make it even worse, this _"somebody"_ wasn't just anybody. As if the universe is against him, the person that recognized him just so happened to be the person that he has been trying to forget about the most.

The moment he saw that familiar head of long, brown, curls, he knew that he should have grabbed the screwdrivers he was looking for and made a run for it. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't. To be honest, he wasn't even sure that it was Leila at first. Running into her out in public, let alone after a mere three days of separation? What are the odds? Of course, after hearing her familiar note of sarcasm when talking to the salesperson, as well as recognizing her ratty jeans and tiny form, there was no doubt about it for the archer. The girl at the other end of the aisle was, in fact, Leila.

Oh, how Speedy wishes that he would have ran once her identity was confirmed! Staring her down like some kind of maniac, watching her send the salesman off on some wild goose chase, and then bursting into laughter at the other end of the aisle? What was he thinking?! Of course she was going to put it together that he's Speedy! A change of clothes and removing his mask would never be enough to trip her up! She is _Leila_ , after all. If there's one thing he can say for Leila, it's that she's smart. All it took for her to recognize him as Speedy was one look at his facial features, and the sound of his voice.

Giving an aggravated sigh, Speedy scolds himself inside his head. _"Good job, Roy. Way to go! She has your whole identity now, eyes and all. Congratulations. To screw yourself over even farther, why don't you prank call Batman claiming to be the Joker, and see if he thinks it's funny?"_

Finally making it to the front of the line after ages of waiting, Speedy begins piling the items in his cart onto the counter. He's pretty sure that after "Roy's" run-in with Leila that he grabbed the wrong type of screwdrivers, but he honestly doesn't care. If Aqualad is that upset about it, he can come back here on his own time and exchange them.

Glaring at the screwdrivers and thumping them down on the counter, the archer grumbles under his breath. "If the universe wants to throw anything else my way, so be it. It's not like anything weirder can happen today."

It takes a couple of minutes, but eventually all of his items get scanned and he is given the total price. Really, Speedy doesn't even hear what everything he bought amounts to. Removing his wallet from his back pocket, the redhead takes out his debit card and is ready to pay for however much it costs. There will most likely be enough in his account to cover it, anyway.

Before he has a chance to slide it through the machine, however, that is when something happens. Something that is truly unexpected.

"Sir! Please don't leave yet! I found what you're looking for!"

The voice is so desperate and echoes so loudly that when Speedy hears it, he can't stop himself from turning around to stare. It isn't just him, but everybody in line behind him and in the lines of the surrounding checkout counters stares as well. Upon hearing the voice, Speedy's initial assumption is that the person calling "sir" is calling out to either a middle-aged business man demanding excellent service, or to an elderly man who needs help tracking something down. It is because of this that when Speedy sees the young, shaggy-haired, salesman he was talking to earlier, _Will_ , his emerald eyes widen to nearly an impossible size.

Will weaves his way past shoppers and around floor displays, sprinting in Speedy's direction wearing an unmatchable grin. In Will's hand is an odd type of tool that, admittedly, he has never seen before in his life. As the eager store employee gets closer, Speedy is able to place it as an oddly-shaped wrench. This causes the unmasked archer's eyes to widen further.

"No way," Speedy whispers to himself in awe. "You have to be kidding me."

Less than three seconds later, Will sprints his way to the front of Speedy's checkout line. For a moment Speedy thinks that he's going to run right past, but when he jumps to a halt approximately three feet in front of him, this assumption is proven wrong. The whole time Speedy doesn't move, neither does he speak. All he can do is stare at Will in disbelief as the man shouts out victoriously.

"I got it for you, sir! It was a bit of a hard find, and I had to do a lot of searching, but I found it! I found the Bobby wrench!"

Not only are Speedy's eyes wide, but his jaw has practically dropped to the ground. Gaping in complete and utter bafflement, he looks from the wrench, to the salesman, and back again. It takes a moment, an incredibly long moment, but eventually Speedy regains the ability to speak. The whole time the archer doesn't even try to hide how shocked he is that Will found what he was looking for.

"That thing you're holding is **_actually_** a Bobby wrench?! You're telling me that you seriously found one of those things?!"

His smile growing wider, Will nods eagerly. "That's right! I found it! Oh, and you were wrong about the list of North America's handiest tools. It actually made it on the list at number four!"

Expression of shock never fading, Speedy gapes at the tool once more before looking up at the salesman and taking it from his grasp. "Well…in that case…thanks a lot? Uh…I never would have found it without you."

As he replies, Will's smile remains intact. "There's no need to thank me, sir. That's what I'm here for." With that, he disappears from the checkout line and scampers off to another part of the store. As he leaves he can be heard shouting. "Yeah! I love the world of customer service!"

There is a long moment of silence after that, Speedy staring after the salesperson in shock. The only thing that breaks him free from his disbelief is an obvious question from the cashier.

"Sir, would you like me to ring that up for you?"

Turning to face the cashier, Speedy gives a nod and passes it over the counter. Only after the item has been scanned and placed in a plastic bag does he ask this question.

"Just out of curiosity, do you know that guy's manager?"

Raising a puzzled brow, the cashier nods. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Put in a good word for that guy," says Speedy simply. "He deserves a raise."

With that being said, the archer takes his bags and heads out into the labyrinth of cars that is the parking lot. He doesn't realize it, but Will showing up with the so-called _"imaginary item"_ slowed Speedy down just enough to make his day even more interesting.

* * *

After digging through her purse, and then the glove compartment, and then under the seats for her phone, Mrs. Tucker was finally able to contact her insurance company to ask about getting her car towed. Once she'd contacted them, she spent approximately fifteen minutes arguing with the desk lady over the phone about whether the insurance company would cover the whole cost of the tow, or if they would cover the partial cost.

Once Mrs. Tucker reluctantly accepted that they would cover fifty-percent of the costs and that she would have to pay for the rest, the insurance company finally sent the tow truck. The entire process, from finding the phone to getting the tow truck to arrive, took forty-five minutes' total. Once the tow truck arrived, Damiana and Mrs. Tucker assumed that their troubles were over. Sadly for them, however, their assumption was off by a long-shot.

"Call for a ride? What do you mean we're going to have to call for a ride? Mrs. Tucker is already being cheated out of half of her money by you people. You can't just leave a seventy-two-year-old woman in the middle of a parking lot without a way to get home, too!"

The tow truck driver, a grease-covered man with a beard who appears to be in his early fifties, looks over some paperwork attached to a clipboard as he responds. "I'm sorry, Miss, but we're not allowed to give people rides; not to their homes, or to the auto shop. It's company policy."

False green eyes burning with fury, Damiana can no longer refrain from shouting. "Oh, so it's _'company policy'_ for you to leave an elderly woman stranded in a parking lot without a vehicle?!"

Looking up from his clipboard, the man glares at her. "Listen here, you punk little know-it-all. It isn't my fault if you and your granny, here, don't have a ride. If my company says that I can't give you a ride, then I can't! If I do, then I'll lose my job!"

This time it isn't Damiana that speaks, but Mrs. Tucker. When she speaks, she does so in a much calmer fashion than the Dabnodian.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Miss Leila isn't trying to offend you. She's just concerned about me. The only relative I have living in Steel City anymore is my youngest son, and he's away on business. Without him and without my car, I have no way home."

The bearded tow truck driver rolls his eyes in an aggravated fashion. "Listen, lady. I don't care about your son, and I honestly don't care about how you're going to get home. That's your problem. At the end of the day, all I care about is fixing peoples' cars so I can get my paycheck."

At the conclusion of his agitated speech, he tucks his clipboard under his arm and walks off toward the tow truck. The whole time Damiana gapes at the man in disbelief. Even after spending five years on planet Earth, she still can't believe how cold some humans can be. Then again, there were also many Dabnodians who could be cold, but this is currently beside the point.

Shoving a dyed brown ringlet behind her ear, Damiana shouts after him with a question. "If you can't give us a ride, can you at least lend us a phone book or something so we can call a taxi?!"

Jumping up into the driver's seat, he stares the girl down with cold eyes. "No!"

With that being said, the tow truck man slams the door shut and drives off.

* * *

Speedy pushes the passenger seat of his white Chevrolet forward as he shoves item-filled bags into the backseat. The whole time he has his smartphone out, looking at the time in disbelief. After spending so much time hunting down items, running into Leila, spending ages in the impossibly long checkout line, and going through that strange ordeal with the Bobby wrench, it is somehow going for two-thirty. He knew that shopping might take some time, but he had no idea that it would take him this long! Bumblebee and Aqualad are going to start thinking that he ditched them for the rest of the day!

Tucking his phone into his pocket and shoving the last bag into the backseat, Speedy shoves the seat back into its original position and shuts the door. There is a cart corral not too far away from here. He should get his shopping cart put away so he can get back to his truck and back to the Tower.

This thought in mind, the redhead takes his cart and makes his way across several rows of cars to the cart corral. Knowing that he has to get back to finish examining that robot of Black Shadow's, Speedy has this goal in mind and is determined that nothing is going to keep him from it. There's no doubt that Cyborg is going to be in Steel City soon. Having the information on the robots' power cores will probably be beneficial to him. The less work he has to do, the more Cyborg will be able to focus on cracking the code behind Black Shadow's machine.

As Speedy makes his way across the parking lot, however, he gets distracted from his goal. Somehow the sound of people talking, of engines running, and of car horns doesn't distract him a bit. Yet, there is one sound that is louder than all these other things, and it manages to distract him very easily. It is a familiar sound that, once it is heard, is not easily forgotten. This would be the sound of an angrily shouting fire user.

"Go ahead! Drive away and leave an elderly woman stranded in a parking lot! Greedy capitalist! I hope that the fates punish you!"

The moment he hears the voice, Speedy is instantly able to recognize it as Leila's. Not only that, but if he looks past the cart corral and through the row of cars in front of him, he is able to catch a glimpse of her tattered blue jeans and long, brown, curls. Beside her, he sees the floral-print skirt and wooden cane of the old lady he saw her with earlier. How they know each other and why they hang around together, Speedy isn't sure. All he knows for sure is that he'd heard Leila call the woman " _Mrs. Tucker"_ earlier, so that suggests that she isn't a relative.

Meanwhile, as he haphazardly shoves his shopping cart into the corral along with all of the other empty carts, he hears the voice of the old lady. He has no idea what's going on, but he is instantly able to tell that their situation isn't good. It is because of this that rather than making his way back to his white Chevrolet like a normal person, Speedy weaves in between parked cars and gets closer to the duo.

"Leila, dear, you need to calm down. Getting in a huff over this isn't going to do either of us any good. We need to calm down so that we can figure a way out of this situation."

Peeking out from in between a red Honda and a black Toyota, he sees as Leila and the old lady come better into view. Once he is able to see them both well, he takes note that both of the ladies are standing in an empty parking space. The whole time Leila is seen staring after a tow truck with disdain. The truck is towing an old 1970's-looking car. Based on how they are standing in the parking lot aimlessly and on how they appear rather stressed out, Speedy's first guess is that the car being towed was their method of transportation.

He knows that if he was smart, he would walk away. Leila is strong. She is independent. She will be able to find a way out of this. Yet, Speedy being Speedy, he doesn't walk away. Instead he stays where he's at and continues listening. He already got caught eavesdropping when they were talking to that salesman, and was identified by her as Speedy. At this point, what more does he have to lose?

In the meantime, Leila turns away from the tow truck and faces the elderly woman known as Mrs. Tucker. She no longer appears angry. Rather, the girl appears frustrated.

"Calm down? Mrs. Tucker, I'm not trying to offend you, but I honestly don't think that calming down is going to help. Your car just got towed, your son is gone from the city, and all of the money you had with you was spent on supplies for the birdhouses. It's true that I have some money on me, but I'm not sure if it would be enough for a taxi to get you home. It might only be enough to get you halfway."

Concern is apparent in Mrs. Tucker's voice. "Me? But, Leila, what about you? You aren't honestly considering walking home and letting me take the taxi, are you?"

Speedy sees as Leila runs a hand through her thick, brown, curls in exasperation. "Of course I'm considering that! I can't just let you walk home! Me, I know that I can make it back to my motel room on foot. I walk anywhere from ten to fifteen miles a day. Making the trip won't be a problem for me. It's you that I'm worried about."

Mrs. Tucker looks at her sternly once she is through speaking, and gives a sigh. "Leila, I'm aware that you're a stubborn girl with a good heart, but I can't let you spend your money on me and then walk all the way back to your motel room. First things first, you need that money for your rent. You can't go getting yourself kicked out. I never want to catch you sleeping on park benches and in alleyways again! You're going to get yourself killed! And secondly, you can't walk home no matter how much you say you can do it. It's almost thirty miles across the city! Even _you_ can't walk that far!"

Running her hand through her hair once more, and this time giving it an aggravated tug, Leila sighs. "Then what do you suggest we do, hitchhike or panhandle? The choice is yours. The fates haven't done me any favors so far, and the deity I've been praying to hasn't sent me that angel I've been asking for, so I can't think of any other options."

If Speedy was unable to walk away before, then he definitely can't walk away now. He wouldn't be able to walk away if somebody paid him.

Massaging his temple using his middle and index fingers, Speedy speaks to himself internally. _"Leila, you are definitely something different. Until today, I honestly can't say that I've met a person who would be willing to walk thirty miles across the city just so an old woman can take a taxi."_

Shaking his head, he whispers to himself aloud. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Bumblebee and Aqualad aren't going to be happy, and Leila is probably going to think that I'm some kind of stalker, but at this point who cares?"

Deciding that it's now or never, the redhead takes a deep breath and steps out from in between the two cars. He is now approximately ten feet behind the two women, but they don't notice him. Rather, they are busy bickering amongst themselves. He doesn't hear what they say, though. Instead, after looking at them for a moment and taking one last deep breath, Speedy loudly clears his throat. Somehow, clearing his throat is all it takes for them to cease their arguing and look in his direction.

When they first hear him, both of them jump slightly before turning. Upon noticing him, one of them gives another startled jump while the other simply stares at him curiously. The one staring in curiosity is, of course, Mrs. Tucker. She eyes Speedy from head to toe with one of her eyebrows arched. After getting a good look at him she turns to face Leila with a smirk, a twinkle in her eye that appears to be a mixture between teasing and knowing. The whole time Leila doesn't even notice the look the lady gives her. She simply gapes at Speedy in shock.

He doesn't know if she looks startled, annoyed, or embarrassed, but if one thing is obvious, it's that she isn't exactly overjoyed to see him. She looks at him for a second, her emerald eyes widening and her cheeks reddening. A long moment passes where their eyes lock, Leila's light shade of emerald meeting Speedy's vast and vivid shades of green. As he looks at her, he sees that her eyes aren't filled with annoyance like he thought they'd be. Instead they are filled deeply with embarrassment. He doesn't realize it, but his own eyes are filled with nothing but kindness.

Apparently she realizes that their gazes have been connected for too long, because after the longest three seconds of Speedy's life, Leila allows her hair to fall in her face and she shifts her gaze to the ground. Even through her curtain of curls, Speedy is still able to see her crimson cheeks.

"W-what do you want?" she asks in slightly quivering voice that lacks its usual strength. "I thought that you would have gone home by now."

Giving a smile that matches the kindness in his eyes, Speedy moves closer to them by several feet. "That was my plan at first, but some stuff happened that set me back. It's a good thing, too, because I was just putting my cart in the cart corral, and it looks like I ran across a friend who needs help." After a slight pause, he continues. "Not that I was trying to eavesdrop, but I overheard your conversation, and it sounds like both of you are in a tight spot. If you want, I could give you a ride."

Sighing deeply, Leila looks at him once more. Upon doing so, she asks a simple question. "Why? Don't you have things to do?"

Doing his best to meet her gaze through her curtain of hair, he gives a nod and a smile that contain a hint of teasing. "Yeah, but does it matter? I can't just leave you here. If I drove off knowing that you're both stranded, I would feel guilty for the rest of the day. If I feel guilty for the rest of the day, I'll feel guilty for the rest of the night, too. And if I feel guilty for the rest of the night, then I will be awake tossing and turning, wondering if my dear friend, Leila, is out in the Hardware Store parking lot with her elderly lady friend cold and hungry all because I didn't offer them a ride." A mischievous glint in his vibrant emerald orbs, he adds, "You don't want that on your conscience, do you?"

It is only now that embarrassment is replaced by uncertainty. Uncertainty can be seen all over Leila's face at this point. Even so, the girl doesn't have time to express it outwardly. Instead, the elderly lady called Mrs. Tucker is the one who responds. Before words, however, comes laughter.

Moving several steps closer, her laughter softens to chuckles as she speaks to him. "If I doubted it before, then I have no doubts about it now. You are definitely one of my Leila's friends. Your sense of humor matches her's to a T!" Giving another chuckle, she asks, "What's your name, kid?"

Eyes' widening slightly, Speedy hesitates at this question. The whole time, in spite of her indecision at accepting his offer, Leila can be seen eyeing him curiously. For some reason, even though he knows that he shouldn't, he answers the lady's question honestly.

"My name's Roy." Giving another smile, he turns and waves them in the direction of his white Chevrolet. "If you want a ride that's free of charge, then follow me. My truck's not anything too charming, but it gets the job done."

* * *

For years now, Damiana has been with the opinion that the fates don't care about her. After today, however, she's starting to think that they're laughing at her expense. There she is, stranded in the hardware store parking lot in the one of the most desperate situations that she has ever been in, and who shows up to rescue her? None other than the playboy archer. There isn't a single doubt in her mind that the fates must be laughing right now. Only they would allow her to look this helpless and pathetic in front of Speedy.

Sighing mentally, Damiana gives herself a reminder. _"That's right. He isn't 'Speedy' right now. He's 'Roy'. Or…whatever his actual name is... There's no way that he would give us his real name!"_

Her legs pulled up to her chest, Damiana gazes out the window from the backseat of his truck in attempt to avoid looking at him. When Mrs. Tucker offered her the passenger seat, the alien girl declined in a very blunt fashion before climbing into the back amongst Speedy's purchased items. It's bad enough that she has to degrade herself by accepting his act of charity. There's no way that she's sitting directly next to him on top of that. The closer she is to him, the more opportunities he has to cause her brain to malfunction with his bright, emerald, eyes, flecked with brown.

Ready to yank her hair out, Damiana grumbles internally in aggravated Dabnodian. _"He has to know that his eyes are pretty. Who knows how many people he has used those eyes on?!"_

Damiana feels as "Roy" gently forces the vehicle to a halt in front of a red light. There are people walking in and out of stores as well as children happily running down the sidewalk. Yet, Damiana doesn't see a single one of them. Instead, all of her focus is on listening to Mrs. Tucker as she chatters happily. They've been in his truck for less than ten minutes, and already she and Speedy are hitting it off.

"So you met Miss Leila at that café she works at, and you made a song request, huh? I'm surprised that she hasn't mentioned you before today."

His voice light and cheerful, she listens as Speedy responds easily. "Yeah, well I'm not surprised by it. We kind of got off to a rocky start. Really, I can't say I blame her for not mentioning me."

Brow raising slightly at this remark, Damiana is tempted to turn in the un-costumed archer's direction. Of course, still feeling very uncomfortable in the backseat of his vehicle, she doesn't. Instead, she continues listening as the light turns green and as the truck begins moving once more.

Giving a short laugh, Mrs. Tucker replies to the archer's statement. "It's easy to get off to a rocky start with Leila. Sometimes she can have more bite than my late Uncle Billy's pet goat!"

Blushing crimson, Leila pulls her hood down so that it covers her face and slumps down in the seat. She is sitting directly behind Speedy, so she is fairly certain that he's looking her over in the rearview mirror. When Mrs. Tucker continues speaking, Leila tugs her hood over her face even farther.

Giving another laugh, she says, "But I'm not going to be too hard on her. Leila is kind of like those SourPatch Kid candies on the commercial. When you first meet her she's sour, but once you get to know her a bit, she's sweet. You just have to get past the sour first."

Speedy gives a response that sounds a tad surprised. "Is that so?"

Unable to keep her gaze pointed out the window any longer, Damiana lifts her head up just enough to shoot Mrs. Tucker an irritated glance. She doesn't know if it's the rearview mirror or one of the side-view mirrors, but apparently the elderly lady can see her in one of them.

Sounding amused, Mrs. Tucker says, "Don't you give me that look, Leila. You know it's true. Out of all the young girls I've had clean my house, none of them have been as sweet as you."

At last, for the first time since climbing into the vehicle, she wills herself to speak. "I don't know about that, Mrs. Tucker. I'm not exactly a ray of sunshine."

The elderly woman scoffs playfully at her comment. "That's nothing a piece of hooey, and you know it. You're a bright girl with a kind heart and a good sense of humor. So stop pretending you're not!" A second later, she adds, "And will you take that hood down, and buy some hairclips so you can pin some of that hair back? Let Roy over here catch a glimpse of your pretty face. He's quite the looker. I wouldn't let him get away from you."

Her face more crimson than before, Damiana groans in discomfort and faces the window once more. Much to her dismay, she sees tall buildings rather than houses. They still haven't made it out of the inner city. Upon making this discovery, she releases an audible groan. The whole time Speedy can be heard releasing soft chuckles. He doesn't sound mocking or deriding, but rather, he sounds amused; maybe even flattered. At this, she releases another groan. This is going to be the longest ride of her life.

* * *

The drive to Mrs. Tucker's neighborhood feels like the shortest drive of Speedy's life. In the past, due to the fact that he has been called "teenage filth" and "a no-good punk", he has never been too fond of old ladies. After today, however, Speedy has to say this is no longer the case. In truth, he rather likes Mrs. Tucker. She's happy, nice, and most of all, she has a sense of humor. Until now, the majority of elderly people he has met have been bitter, and if not bitter, they have pure hatred toward today's youth. It is because of this that meeting an elderly person like Mrs. Tucker is nice for a change.

"… If you think that an industrial-sized box of fish sticks killed him, then you should try bringing sushi back to your roommate! I have a cousin that won't eat seafood for the life her; she's convinced that it's doing an injustice the creatures of the sea, or something of that sort. Anyhow, a few months ago when I went to visit her, I brought a whole bucket of sushi with me. You should have seen that look on that geezer's face! She looked like she was ready to have a stroke!"

Looking around at the picture-perfect houses lining the street, Speedy responds while laughing loudly. "Sushi? I don't know why I haven't thought of that! That's genius!" A moment later he asks, "How did you think of sushi, anyway?"

Humor glinting in her eyes, Mrs. Tucker responds smugly. "Actually, the idea wasn't mine. It was Leila that thought of it. My cousin came to visit me about a month before that, and she bought me four two-liters of diet soda even after I told her that I don't want to get near the stuff! After that stunt she pulled, Leila and I decided that it was payback time!" Guffawing loudly, she adds, "Leila came up with the idea to buy my youngest son a burial plot at the local cemetery for his forty-eighth birthday, too. That was after he got me a shiny new urn from the funeral home for Christmas."

Laughing, Speedy glances at Leila in the rearview mirror. Her hood is pulled down so that it hides the majority of her face, her legs are pulled up to her chest, and her cheeks are growing redder by the second. He can tell that she is embarrassed by all of the information that Mrs. Tucker is revealing about her, yet Speedy can't help but find all of these new facts about the fire user amusing.

Removing his gaze from Leila's reflection and turning back to the road, he speaks out sounding both pleased and surprised. "Leila came up with those ideas? That's awesome!" Peeking into the rearview mirror once more, he says to the girl, "If you'll let me, I'd like to start going to you for material. Together we could have endless fun putting Aqua—ah…m-my roommate…through torture!"

For some reason, that single slip of the tongue is all it takes for Leila lift her gaze. Despite the misery she has been going through during this drive, she gives him a tiny smile.

"I'd really rather not. Sure you put _'your roommate'_ through torture, but I'm sure that he finds plenty of ways to retaliate against you." Smile fading, she adds, "Just because I can think of a few good tricks, and because I helped you out recently, doesn't mean that I should join up with…your… _group_. It's true that I have…similar abilities… but it doesn't mean that I'm like the rest of you. If I...go…back…with you, you don't know what you're getting…your _group_ …involved with."

Shrugging, Speedy looks back to the road once again as he replies. "You know, you're putting too much thought into this. Instead of thinking, maybe you should act. Things could turn out better."

A long moment of silence passes once those words are spoken. Speedy drives at twenty-five miles per hour, careful not to hit any of the children that are out playing in the street. Though he isn't looking at her, Leila is sitting rigidly in the backseat. Her hood is starting to slip down, her pale features revealing an expression that is both serious and thoughtful. Never has there been a duo of teenagers who appear more serious and more silent than these two.

The whole time Mrs. Tucker looks back and forth between the two youths while wearing an odd expression. She understands that the way they just spoke to each other, in code, was very intentional. Why they addressed each other in code, the elderly woman doesn't know. All she knows is that there is a lot more to their relationship than they're letting on. Not only that, but the elderly woman is starting to become convinced that there is more to the teenagers themselves that she doesn't know about.

Solemn expressions on their faces, Speedy drives for five more minutes before someone breaks the silence. The person who breaks this silence is none other than Mrs. Tucker. When she speaks, she isn't laughing or smiling for once. Instead, the lady speaks in a firm tone.

"Roy, dear, let me out here. My house is right up the street, so I can make the walk."

Surprised by her request, the two teens jump slightly before turning to face her. Both sets of emerald eyes are wide with shock.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Tucker?" Leila asks from the backseat. "We're so close to your house already that letting you out here doesn't make sense."

Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Tucker gives a stiff nod. "I'm sure, Leila. I want to get out here." After a moment of hesitation, she continues. "Leila, I'm not sure who this young man is or how you know each other, but I can tell that your relationship with him goes beyond my comprehension. Whatever is going on here, you two need to talk about it. No talking in code. No use of caution. You need to talk openly. With me sitting here, it's clear that this can't happen."

Speedy doesn't know when he did it, but at some point during Mrs. Tucker's speech, he pulled his white Chevrolet over to the side of the road. Now he is gaping at Leila, and Leila is gaping back at him. Neither of them knows what to do or what to say. All they know is that the elderly woman, Mrs. Tucker, is completely correct in what she just told them.

Unlocking her car door, the woman lowers herself out of the truck as the adolescents stare at each other hesitantly. Before shutting the door, she makes one final statement.

"Leila, honey, don't worry about missing your next job. Whatever those people pay, I will pay you double for taking some time to talk things out with this young man. Take a drive. Go somewhere. Just talk to each other."

With that being said Mrs. Tucker shuts the truck's passenger side door, and heads off down the sidewalk. Speedy doesn't take off again right away, half expecting Leila to get out and go sprinting down the middle of the road in the opposite direction of his vehicle. A moment later, however, Speedy finds himself surprised beyond words. Leila does move, but it isn't to get out of his truck. Instead she unbuckles her seatbelt, braces her arms against the headrests of the driver's and passenger's seats, and swings her body so that she lands in the seat directly beside him.

Pushing back her hood and running her fingers through her hair, Leila faces him. When she speaks she doesn't sound upset or angry. Instead, she sounds nothing other than confused and stressed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Speedy, Mrs. Tucker is right. We need to talk about everything that happened. I can't take this anymore."

* * *

Damiana sits curled up against the leather of the passenger seat, allowing Speedy to drive them wherever his heart desires. Now that she's actually paying attention, his truck is really quite nice. It isn't brand new, but it isn't old either. The inside of it is clean without any dirt or food wrappers laying around. Nothing is dusty, and none of the vents or buttons on the dashboard are broken. Based on the glimpse she caught of the outside, it is washed and waxed as well. If this truly is his vehicle and not Aqualad's or Bumblebee's, then she has to say that she's impressed.

Of course, outweighing how pleased she is with Speedy's vehicle is the fact that Damiana is surprised at herself. Speedy was pulled over on the side of the road for almost five straight minutes. She had plenty of time to hop out of his truck and dash down the street. To be honest, Damiana was actually thinking about it, too. Yet, she didn't. Instead she jumped into the front seat, confessed that she wants to talk things over with him, and agreed to let Speedy take them wherever.

As the alien girl curls up in the passenger seat, she goes back and forth between staring out the window and glancing over at Speedy. Sometimes when she's looking out the window she can feel his eyes on her, and occasionally when she glances over at him Damiana catches him taking glimpses. Somehow, in spite of how much he glances at her, Speedy's driving remains very smooth and watchful. That's another thing that is surprising to her is what a good driver Speedy is. For some reason, Damiana thought that he would be more reckless.

Approximately fifteen minutes passes, and neither of them speaks. Instead Damiana watches out the window as they turn onto a main road, and as the houses transform into small shops and a scant few restaurants. As far as she can tell, they aren't going back to the inner city, but are actually heading in the opposite direction. Several more minutes pass, and eventually Speedy speaks, but it isn't to say anything too significant. Truth be told, she didn't even know that they pulled in somewhere until he rolled down the driver's side window and a nasal female voice spoke through a speaker.

"Hello! Welcome to Mijo's Tacos! Can I take your order?"

Suddenly becoming aware of their surroundings, Damiana sees that they're going through the drive thru at a Mexican-themed restaurant. Or more specifically, a restaurant that has several locations in Steel City known as _"Mijo's Tacos"_. Wondering why they're here, Damiana looks at the speaker and then at the redhead with a raised brow. As a response, Speedy doesn't say much. He simply gives a shrug before asking a very basic question.

"Do you want anything? If you do, then I would suggest getting tacos. They're great here!"

Damiana's brow remains raised. A little over an hour ago she was at the hardware store with Mrs. Tucker looking for supplies to fix birdhouses. Now she is sitting in the passenger seat of one of the Titans' very nice cars, taking a drive, and getting lunch with an out-of-costume Speedy. This day is turning out weird…

It takes a moment, but at last she replies. "Sure, I guess I'll have a taco. Make it chicken."

Giving a swift a nod, he turns back to the speaker. "I'll take four tacos, two chicken and two fish. I'll also have two medium cokes."

A few seconds pass, but eventually the nasal female voice responds. "Your order comes to sixteen ninety-five. Pull up to the window when ready."

Without another word Speedy pulls up to the window, removes his wallet, and begins counting out the correct amount of money. Watching him intently, Damiana speaks as he does this.

"If you want, I can pay for my half. You don't have to pick up the tab for me."

Giving a smile, he replies, "Hey, don't worry about it. The tacos are on me. Think of it as my way of saying thanks for not running away again." Pausing, he adds, "Besides, I haven't eaten since this morning, and you probably haven't either. Odds are that we're both pretty hungry."

Damiana doesn't argue with him even a little bit. Accepting his generosity, she gives a nod as he hands a woman in her mid-thirties cash through the order window. In exchange, she hands him a takeout bag and two sodas. Putting the sodas in the cup holders and the bag of tacos in Damiana's lap, he exits the fast-food restaurant's parking lot and drives back out onto the road.

Where he's taking them, she doesn't know. Much like earlier, where they're going still doesn't matter to Damiana. Instead she watches out the window as the buildings become scanter, and as the road grows narrower. She has never been in this area before and should be questioning where they're going, but she doesn't. The only time that she cares about anything is when Speedy brings the car to a halt in front of a red light. When he stops, the archer uses this as his cue to speak.

"You know, I probably shouldn't jump into this so fast, but I honestly don't think I have much to lose. This question has been eating at me ever since you left, and I need to ask it." Speedy hesitates for a long moment, but then he continues. "It's hard to explain, but you're acting different from when I first met you. When I first met you, you were an angry ball of fire that was ready to explode. But now…now you're completely different. Ever since that fight with Black Shadow and his robots, you've been different. Why is that?"

Not knowing what to do or how to respond, Damiana gives a small sigh as she attempts redirecting the subject. "I haven't been acting different. I don't know what you're talking about."

Much to her disappointment, Speedy doesn't believe her for an instant. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Leila. You used to be bold, and cold, and angry, but now you're not. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you've been acting like you're scared." A few seconds later, he asks, "What changed exactly? Are you scared of Black Shadow? Scared of getting close to the Titans East? Scared of being friends with some _'pimp'_ that you met in a café? What is it?"

Directly after Speedy finishes his string of questions the light turns green, and he steps on the gas to urge his truck forward. The whole time Damiana doesn't know how to respond to him. She simply stares in disbelief. He is much more perceptive than she thought he'd be. It is because of this that Damiana surprises herself yet again by responding with sincerity. That is why she decided to skip her next job to go with him, isn't it?

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she speaks. "To be honest, Speedy, I guess I'm scared of…everything. I'm scared of this villain you're after, I'm horrified that I came out and told all of you about my powers, I'm scared at the thought of joining the Titans East. All of it scares me. For years now, I have been making it on my own without saying a thing to anybody. Besides the name _'Leila'_ , nobody knew a thing. My personality, my powers, the details of my life, all of it was kept secret. But now, in less than a week, I feel like the Titans are digging up everything that I try so hard to keep buried.

"Not only that, but I thought about what you said the other day, and I'm starting to feel like you're right. Somehow, through everything that has happened, Black Shadow has become my villain too. This also scares me! Until four days ago, I've never had a villain to fight. I've never had a real reason to use my powers, or people who encourage me to use them. With meeting you, meeting the rest of your team, and fighting Black Shadow, I guess it feels like my life is changing."

Once Damiana is through speaking, a moment of silence passes. By now all of the buildings have vanished completely, and they are now driving on a road along the rocky coastline of the Atlantic Ocean. The sun is shining brightly and reflects off of the water brilliantly, making it a pretty sight despite the jaggedness of the coastline. Damiana has never seen the coastline before even if she does live in Steel City, so getting to see it for once is nice.

Meanwhile, after mulling everything over with contemplative emerald orbs, Speedy gives a response. "You make it sound like your life changing is a bad thing, but is it really? According to what you just told me, you have been struggling through life by yourself for ages now. No offense, but working yourself into the ground to survive and avoiding people like the plague sounds like it sucks."

Damiana has no idea why, but his comment doesn't offend her in the least. Instead, she replies while giving a shrug. "Yeah, well, it isn't exactly a picnic at the park. I get by, though, so it's okay."

"But don't you want to do more than get by? You're sixteen, Leila! Spending time with a friend, talking, and eating tacos is something you should be doing every Saturday! Sure the Titans have responsibilities that other teenagers don't have, saving the world from evil being one of them, but other than that we're pretty normal. Bee, Aqualad, and Mas and Menos aren't just my teammates, but they're my friends, too. We watch movies, go out for pizza, do stuff at the park, argue over who's doing the dishes, and everything else that normal roommates do."

Not understanding his point, Damiana looks at him strangely. "Why are you telling me this?"

Shrugging, Speedy pulls off of the road and into a parking lot surrounded by rocks and foliage as he replies. "To let you know exactly what the Titans are like. If you do come back to the Tower at some point, you need to know that the Titans are friends as much as superheroes." Pausing slightly, he adds, "To be honest, we already consider you a part of our team. Once you fight side-by-side with us, you become one of our friends."

It is here that another moment of silence passes, the two of them sitting in Speedy's truck without getting out. A few days ago, Damiana would have ran like a bolt upon hearing his words. Heck, she wouldn't have been willing to stay in his vehicle in the first place! Yet, for a reason that not even she herself understands, the girl doesn't move. Instead she takes in Speedy's words and turns them over in her head before responding.

"After helping you fight one villain one time after just meeting me that day, the other Titans really think of me as their friend? _You_ think of me as your friend?" Pausing slightly, she adds, "You guys are awfully trusting of strangers."

Giving a smile followed by another shrug, Speedy gets out of the truck and shuts the door behind him. It doesn't take long for Damiana to follow suit. Once they're out of the truck, Damiana follows Speedy away from the parking lot to a small trail that leads off into the rocks and the foliage. A few seconds of walking are all it takes for her to notice a fork in the trail up ahead. One side of the fork leads to a grassy area containing trees and foliage, and the other side of the fork leads downhill to the rocky coastline. Amongst the coastline, the alien girl notices a wooden dock that overhangs the water.

In the meantime, Speedy replies to her prior statement with amusement gleaming in his eyes. "You know, you may be pointing that finger at the Titans, but you have three pointing back at yourself. You barely know me in the same way that the Titans barely know you, but who is the person that hopped in my truck, stayed when she had the chance to leave, and basically gave me permission to take her anywhere? Not to mention that you let me buy you tacos, and that you're willingly taking a walk with me down to the dock."

His words hitting her like a bolt, the girl suddenly realizes how true his accusations are. Face blushing crimson in discomfort, she does her best to explain.

"This doesn't count! You see—" Unable to think of where she's going with this statement, she cuts off and begins another one. "But—"

This time it is Speedy that cuts her off. He doesn't do so with words, but with amused laughter. Emerald eyes twinkling, he laughs lightly as he catches her gaze. Like several other times today, his half-dozen shades of emerald green flecked with brown enchant her as he gives a response.

" _'But'_ nothing."

Hesitating in his steps, he moves closer to her and takes the bag of fish tacos. Opening it up, he removes Damiana's chicken tacos and hands them to her. The two that are his he keeps in the bag. From here he walks a couple feet ahead up the path, turns around to face her, and motions for Damiana to continue following.

"Come on. You'll love the dock. Nobody ever comes here, so we can talk without worrying about anyone overhearing."

* * *

Out of all the places to bring her, Speedy still can't figure out why he brought Leila to the dock. Sure it's quiet and there's nobody around, but it's also several miles outside the city. Not only that, but because of the lack of scenery and nothing to do besides stare at the water, most people find the dock painfully boring. Of course, due to the fact that he was acting on impulse and that this was the only place he could think to take her, here they are and here they'll stay. At least until they're done talking, anyway.

Lucky for him, however, Leila doesn't seem to be responding negatively to his choice of venue. She sits on the dock's edge, one leg tucked under her and the other dangling over the water. She eats her first taco slowly, looking out at the ocean while wearing a mildly pleased expression. The girl hasn't done a whole lot of smiling today, so the fact that she appears even a little bit happy is a good sign to the archer.

It takes a few seconds, but after chewing and swallowing a bite of food, Leila finally speaks.

"I probably should have asked this a lot sooner, but what exactly happened with Black Shadow? Based on the way you've been talking, it doesn't sound like the Titans have caught him." After a short moment of hesitation, she adds, "I know that I'm not a part of your team, but I can still tell that Black Shadow isn't like other villains. He seems worse."

Swallowing a bite of his own taco, he replies instantly. "That's because he _is_ worse. He's the only criminal on record that was able to escape from an underground prison cell surrounded by lasers and a level fourteen containment field. He's the only criminal the Titans have faced who figured out a way to evolve his powers, and is crazy enough to plan revenge on a massive scale. He's evil, manipulative, he gets inside peoples' heads, he's crazy…" Trailing off, Speedy sighs and takes another bite of his taco. A moment later he adds, "It's been a while since the Titans have faced an enemy this extreme."

More than a minute of silence passes, the duo looking out at the water as sunlight shines off of its wavy surface. Now that Speedy is actually looking at the scenery, he's starting to realize what a good impulsive decision it was to come here. With the seriousness of their conversation, watching the waves and listening as they slap against the rocky shore has a wonderful calming effect. According to the intent way that Leila watches the ocean, the view soothes her as well.

After several moments, the girl speaks at last. "I know that the Titans take on common criminals like bank robbers and drug dealers, but you've also taken on incredibly dangerous criminals, right? Criminals that want to destroy the Titans, gain unlimited power, and take over cities?"

Taken off guard by this question, Speedy gapes at her with surprised, green, eyes. The whole time Leila returns his gaze, nothing but curiosity seen across her features. As they stare at each other, the girl slowly chews another bite of her taco while waiting for him to respond. At last the archer speaks.

"Yes, actually. We have. The Titans have taken on criminals just as dangerous as the criminals that the _'big Justice League hero_ es' have taken on." One moment of contemplation later, he continues. "Before the Titans East formed, the Titans West had to take on a villain called Slade; _twice._ He was the Titans Wests' criminal, so we really shouldn't know about him, but Robin talks about him sometimes. According to Robin, he was forced into being Slade's apprentice, and then another teammate that they had for a while, Terra, was also forced into it. Slade was such a big threat that he took over Jump City, and the only way to defeat him was at the cost of Terra's life."

Swallowing the bite of food that she was chewing, Leila stares at Speedy openly in surprise. "The Titans West had a teammate that died? I didn't know that."

Speedy nods in confirmation. "Whether or not you know about her, she was real. You've probably never heard of her because the people in charge of Jump City try so hard to cover Terra up. She was on the Titans West team for a while, but ended up siding with Slade. He deceived her, used her to take over the city, and then she died helping the Titans West defeat him. In the end Terra was a hero, but she still sided with Slade for a while, so Jump City acts like she never happened." After a miniscule pause, he adds, "At least that's the story according to the Titans West. I wasn't anywhere near Jump City when it happened. I was on a mission in Russia with Aquaman, Aqualad, and Black Canary."

Leila doesn't speak for a long time after this. Speedy watches as she stares out the water wearing a solemn expression, taking all of this new information in.

Eventually, Leila asks another question. "And the Titans East? What villains have you taken on? Were any of them as dangerous as Slade?"

He answers without hesitation. "Oh, absolutely! The whole reason the Titans East formed in the first place was to help take one of these villains down." Knowing already that she's going to ask what villain this was, Speedy continues. "Cyborg and Bumblebee infiltrated the HIVE Academy for a while. The HIVE Academy was basically a school for villains, and they wanted to gather information on the head master, Brother Blood. By the time it was all over Blood and his robots infiltrated our Tower, we got brainwashed, we were almost dissected and turned into robot-human mutants, and the Titans West had to come bail us out."

Her eyes widening once more, Leila stares at him. Before she has a chance to say anything, Speedy chuckles and speaks in her place.

"What? Are you surprised that my unbreakable willpower and fantastic biceps weren't enough to break Blood's hypnosis?" Giving another chuckle, he adds, "Honestly, I was surprised by it too."

Surprise fading from her gaze, Leila rolls her eyes at him in irritation. At the same time, the un-costumed archer is almost positive that he sees a smirk.

"Don't give yourself too much credit. I didn't come here so I can lust after you, if that's what you're thinking." After another bite of her taco, she continues in a more somber fashion. "I just didn't know that the Titans have faced these kinds of criminals before. If this is the case, then I guess that makes Black Shadow one more villain that needs to get defeated so he can be added to the storybooks."

This time Speedy is the one who lapses into silence. For once, he has absolutely no idea what to say. More than anything, he would like to confirm Leila's statement. In a way, what she's saying is true. Black Shadow is just another criminal that they have to defeat so he can turn into another story. Of course, her words are also a way of simplifying what is currently a very intense situation for the Titans. Sure Slade and Brother Blood are just stories to them now, but at the time they were real criminals who put them all in real places of danger. It is because of this that Speedy responds the way he does.

Giving a weighted sigh, he speaks. "Leila, if there's one thing you need know, it's that it doesn't matter what enemies the Titans have fought before. I could go on to tell you about how the Brotherhood of Evil tried taking out young heroes, and about how we all came together to defeat them even though it looked impossible. To be honest, I would love to tell you about Brother Blood and the Brotherhood of Evil with detail, because the stories are amazing. But that's exactly what they are now; _stories_. They don't matter anymore.

"Sometimes you need to forget the past so you can focus on the present. A year from now he's going to be like Slade, Brother Blood, and the Brotherhood of Evil; another story. But right now he isn't. He declared war on the hero world, he's a real threat, and it's up to the Titans to stop him. If we don't stop him, then we can kiss the world as we know it goodbye, because Black Shadow _is_ going to destroy it. I know he will. As soon as the world's heroes are gone, that psychopath is going to unleash chaos."

Again, like many other times today, the girl's green eyes widen. "He really declared war on the hero world? His goal is to destroy all of the world's superheroes?"

Giving a nod at her question, Speedy replies without missing a beat. "That's exactly his goal. He told that to the rest of my team himself while we were on the upper floor destroying his robots. He declared war on the hero world, and said that it isn't going to be over until only one of us is left standing. The man's demented, but that doesn't mean that he isn't smart, and it doesn't mean that he won't be able to put his plan into action."

Speedy pauses a long time before continuing. He doesn't realize it, but when he speaks, he does so in a manner that changes the young fire user's opinion of him forever. It's a good thing that he isn't wearing his mask, because everything he's saying is reflected in his eyes.

"You're probably not going to believe me, Leila, but just because I flirt with a few girls in a cafe doesn't mean that I want to take them to bed. And just because I like to tease people and have fun doesn't mean that I don't know when to be serious. When it comes down to it, I **_am_** a Titan, and I would sacrifice anything to keep this world safe." Pausing, he adds, "So, before you join the Titans, ask yourself if you're willing to push away the past and sacrifice anything. If you can honestly say yes to both of these things, then that's how you know that you'll make a good superhero."

Leila doesn't say anything in response once he's through speaking. First she looks at him, and then she shifts her gaze to the ocean. Speedy's first note of observation is that she no longer appears shocked, neither does she appear frightened. Instead her face sports an expression that is both intent and thoughtful, as if deeply mulling over his words. Honestly, Speedy doesn't mind the silence. Sitting at the end of the dock, watching the water, and finishing their tacos without speaking is a nice thing to be able to do. If he could, he would stay here for the rest of the day.

It's only too sad that this peaceful time of eating lunch at the end of the dock has to come to an end. Before he has time to down the last bite of his second taco, his smartphone sounds off loudly. This startles him so badly that the boy leaps to his feet out of terror, causing him to throw the rest of his taco off the end of the dock and into the water below. He doesn't know if it is his sudden movement that does it, or the sound of _"It's Not Me It's You"_ by Skillet coming from his pocket, but Leila too gives a startled jump.

Of course, knowing whose ringtone this is, Speedy has more of a reason to be scared than the fire user. If Bee knew about the ringtone he uses whenever she calls, then his fear would be even more valid. Bumblebee finding out about her ringtone would be even worse than that time Aqualad figured out that his ringtone was that song from The Little Mermaid, _"Under the Sea"_. Gulping nervously, Speedy digs his phone out of his pocket and sits back down as Leila stares at him oddly.

Holding the phone approximately six inches away from his ear, he answers, "Hello?"

Three seconds are all it takes. The shouting is so loud that his phone doesn't even have to be set to speaker for both he and Leila to hear every word clearly.

"Roy, where the heck are you?! You were supposed to be back here _hours_ ago! You better not be flirting around with slutty girls and eating pie again!"

Sounding calm, almost cheerful, he replies easily. "Oh! Hi, Bee!" Pausing, he asks, "So how's the research going?"

This only causes her to grow angrier. "It would be going better if you were back here doing your share of the work! You were only supposed to be at the hardware store for an hour, and you've been gone for three-and-half! Don't tell me that the hardware store is so great that you decided to spend the day there! The screwdriver aisle can't possibly be that interesting!"

His gaze shifting to Leila, he replies sounding even more chipper. "Actually, Bee, it was more interesting than you think. You'll never believe what I found! Trust me."

"What you found better be something good, because you're not getting off easy this time! When you get back here, you are getting straight to work!"

"I understand, Bee, and I promise that I will be back soon. For now, however, I have to bid you farewell. Believe me, this is as sad for me as it is for you."

By now steam can practically be heard pouring out of her ears. "Roy, don't you dare hang up the phone on m—"

Unfortunately for the girl on the other end, she never has time to finish her sentence. Before she can say another word, Speedy hangs up on her and shoves the phone back inside of his pocket. The whole time, Leila gapes at him.

"Uh…Speedy? Are you going to be okay back at the Tower?"

Shrugging, Speedy stands up once more. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. This isn't the first time Bee has been mad at me. Or Aqualad, for that matter. Knowing him, he's probably angry, too." Taking a few steps forward, he says, "Come on. I'll drive you home."

Knowing that the time to leave has come, Leila stands up from her spot on the dock and follows after him. With as quiet as she has been today, Speedy expects the walk back to his truck to be completely silent. However, once they're halfway up the path, she manages to surprise him.

Eyes filled to the brim with curiosity, she asks, "Speedy? I don't know if I'm overstepping my boundaries here, but is _'Roy'_ your actual name?"

Hesitating in his steps, he looks at her with brown-flecked eyes sparkling a half-dozen shades of emerald. "What do you think?"

He doesn't say anything more, and he honestly doesn't need to. Somehow that is all it takes for her to know the right answer.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter, folks. With the two weeks I have off, I was going to try getting some serious writing done. Even so, there are no guarantees for when the next chapter is going to be out. Within another chapter or two I was finally going to have Damiana join the Titans, and figuring out how to go about doing this might be difficult. I try to have everything happen in a very believable fashion in "Firelight", and because of this, getting chapters done can take time. For me, I prefer quality over quantity. Nonetheless, I will still try to get the next chapter posted as soon as time permits.**_

 _ **Until next time, friends! :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	13. Part II: Shadows: Chapter Thirteen

_**A/N: Okay, friends, another chapter of "Firelight" is here! Also, I'm glad that you guys liked Mrs. Tucker so much in the last chapter! Mrs. Tucker is a lively old woman, isn't she? And don't worry. Even if she won't be back for a few chapters, we will be seeing her again. Out of all the side characters I've added in, she's my favorite. Who doesn't love a matchmaking old prankster? XD**_

 _ **Also, I should probably mention that this chapter isn't as long as the previous few. As of recently I have learned that some of you actually like the longer chapters, so I regret informing you of this. Nonetheless, the chapter after this one is most likely going to be SUPER long, so this one serves as more of a transition than anything. Usually I try to add in a mix of longer chapters and then shorter chapter, so I will try to keep up this trend.**_

 _ **I hope that everybody enjoys chapter thirteen! :)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part II: Shadows: Chapter Thirteen**

Damiana lays sprawled out across her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. According to the red, blocky, numbers of her alarm clock, the time is five thirty-one pm. For once when she is at her motel room the TV isn't on, the girl isn't eating partially spoiled leftovers, and she isn't thinking about meeting this month's rent. Instead the television is turned off, for once her stomach is full, and paying rent is the farthest thing from her mind. Not only that, but her curtains are closed, the lights are off, and her contact lenses are out.

Without her true eyes being hidden by a false coating of green, a horrendous shade of bruise-colored purple is seen. Usually the girl would never dream of removing her contacts this early in the day, but at this point she's desperate. Maybe if she allows just a tiny hint of her Dabnodian self to peek through, then maybe the random deity that she often prays to will listen to her. Who knows? Maybe he hasn't answered her prayers all this time because he wants to hear from Damiana instead of Leila.

Whispering in Dabnodian, the girl speaks aloud into the motel room's darkness. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I need help. My life is being turned upside down, but this isn't the part that's scary. What's scary is that, even if my life is changing, I don't want to stop it."

Breathing in deep, Damiana listens as familiar words echo inside of her head. _"I **am** a Titan, and I would sacrifice anything to keep this world safe. So before you join the Titans, ask yourself if you're willing to push away the past and sacrifice anything." _

"Am I willing to push away the past and sacrifice anything?" Damiana says to the deity curiously. "As strange as it is, I'm starting think that I would. The Titans have sacrificed so much to keep Earth safe, so why shouldn't I? It might have only been a dream, but even my father wants me to let go of the past and join the Titans. Dabnod might be gone, but ever since that dream, I'm starting to think that my life still matters anyway. As Daddy put it, Dabnod is gone, but I am not. With Black Shadow going to war with the heroes, what if the Titans need me?"

Taking another deep breath, familiar words echo once more. _"A year from now he's going to be like Slade, Brother Blood, and the Brotherhood of Evil; another story. But right now he isn't. He declared war on the hero world, he's a threat, and it's up to the Titans to stop him."_

Running both hands through her hair, Damiana continues. "I never thought that I would say this, but Roy was right about everything he told me. About Black Shadow, about what it means to be a Titan, he was right. He knows what he's talking about. After getting so deeply involved with them, and after learning about what a huge threat Black Shadow really is, I don't think that I would ever be able to turn my back on them."

Holding her breath for a moment in exasperation, she releases it as she resumes speaking. "It's because of this that I'm scared. Hiding being a Dabnodian, keeping my distance from that Tamaranean, Starfire. After all the secrets I've worked so hard to protect, am I really willing to throw caution to the wind so easily? If I join the Titans East, it's only a matter of time before they find out."

Sitting up from her bed, Damiana works her way to her feet and begins pacing around the motel room. Her eyes are now stormy gray, and she speaks rapidly in panic-filled Dabnodian.

"Please! If you're listening to me, this is my single problem, and I need a way out! No matter how much I let go of the past, I'm still a survivor from Dabnod. Starfire is still the princess of Tamaran. If Starfire finds out what I am, then there _will_ be conflict! What am I supposed to do?! Act like nothing is wrong, and do my best to forget that she is the princess of the race that destroyed my home?!"

Running a hand through her hair as she paces, Damiana feels as her stormy eyes begin welling up with tears. It is only under these circumstances that the girl is able to feel so much pain and so much anger all at once.

"I'm sorry, God, but I hate Starfire! I hate every Tamaranean that breathes! Even if we're on separate teams, we have to meet at some point. The instant I see her in person, I…I'm afraid that I'm going to kill her. No matter how much control I think I have, there's no telling how I'm going to react once I see her." Pausing, she adds with a sob, "If I ever meet Starfire, even if my secret of being a Dabnodian gets out, please don't let me kill her. I will continue to hate her with every bone in my body and will even hope that something else kills her, but I don't want to be the thing that does it."

Somehow, in spite of her tears, Damiana manages to laugh bitterly at herself. "Geesh. It's no wonder the fates have cursed me, and that you haven't answered my prayers. What a pathetic sight I must seem to an all-powerful God. A girl who ruthlessly killed one Tamaranean on the night of her planet's destruction who is now asking for strength not to kill another. How savage and blood-thirsty can one girl be?"

Giving another laugh, this one filled with more bitterness than before, the girl adds her final thoughts. "I sure hope that you're willing to help me, because my stubborn hearts already know what they want to do. They want to run foolishly after Roy to join the Titans East. They won't listen to my brain who keeps telling them that I should keep hidden because I'm a Dabnodian. They want to run after Roy anyway, no matter how badly it will turn out once my secret gets revealed." Shaking her head, the girl concludes her conversation with God. "What a foolish girl I'm turning out to be."

* * *

Speedy dropped Leila off, but not at her motel room. Much like what happened with Mrs. Tucker, Leila insisted on being dropped off a little ways away from her motel room so that she could walk the rest of the way. The only difference is that, rather than her motel room being up the street like Mrs. Tucker's house, the fire user's dwelling place was several blocks away. The archer didn't argue with her, though. As reluctant as he was, he let her out of his truck and allowed her to walk home. Speedy has no problem with the fact that Leila wants to keep where she lives a secret. Everybody likes their privacy.

In the meantime, after being gone for four straight hours during what was supposed to be a one-hour trip, Speedy pulls his vehicle back into the Tower's garage. Bumblebee and Aqualad are most likely going to kill him for being gone so long, but once he explains what happened, there's no doubt that they'll understand.

Removing his shopping bags from the backseat, three in each arm and holding the handle of an additional bag in his mouth, Speedy slams the door of his truck shut using his knee. He would make a second trip instead of carrying everything at once, but with his lateness and with the fact that Cyborg is going to be here soon, the archer doesn't have time. Before saying a word to his teammates, the first thing he wants to do is change back into his uniform. The last thing he needs is for any of the Titans West to catch him without his mask. Similar to his teammates, he'll let them see his eyes eventually, but not yet; not until he's ready. There has already been one person who saw his eyes before he was ready.

Speedy frowns at the thought as he makes his way up the stairs leading to the Tower's common room, but then quickly pushes it away. There's nothing he can do about it now. Leila has seen his eyes, she knows Roy, and there's no changing that. If anything, it probably worked out for the better. Seeing this other side of him might have been exactly the push she needed to join the Titans East.

It is here that his frown morphs into a smile. As a whole, his day has turned out okay. Even better than okay, honestly. It has turned out great! As long as there aren't any more surprises waiting for him, the archer has no complaints.

Meanwhile, as he nears the top of the stairs, surprised shouts are heard. They echo so loudly, that Aquaman can probably hear them from Atlantis.

"You're telling me that he was hiding in your car for four days, eating your food, and charging motel rooms to your bank account, and you never suspected that he was with you? Not once?!"

Hesitating in his steps, Speedy raises a brow at Aqualad's words. Based on what he's saying, it sounds like he could be talking to Cyborg. He isn't here already, is he?! He didn't even see the T-car when he pulled into the garage!

Turning around and ducking down so that he can see into the garage once more, Speedy gazes at the enclosure's far end. Certainly enough the T-car is there, and it is parked on the garage's opposite side next to Bee's and Aqualad's leisure vehicles. Of course. With the parking arrangement, it's no wonder that he didn't notice it before.

As he turns back toward the top of the stairwell the metal man's voice can be heard, confirming the fact that Cyborg has arrived.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that the green bean would stow away?! I didn't know that eating all that tofu made him _that_ crazy! I just thought that I had hobos stealing all my food, and getting ahold of my account numbers!"

This time Bumblebee can be heard responding. Her voice isn't surprised like Aqualad's, but rather, she sounds teasing. "Right. Because a large six-foot-four man made out of metal who uses an arm cannon is the first guy that hobos would want to take advantage of."

Brow raising even farther at these comments, Speedy hikes the rest of the way up the stairs and passes through the sliding metal door that leads into the common room. When first stepping through the door, his initial goal isn't much different from before. Quietly setting all of the bags down against the wall beside the doorway, his first impulse is to rush to his bedroom and change into his costume before returning. Yet, despite this impulse, Speedy finds himself stopping in the common room's entryway to stare. What he sees is truly an odd sight. Odd…and disturbing.

Gathered together in front of the sofa are, of course, Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Cyborg. They face the part of the wall that doubles as a screen, as if getting ready to make contact with someone. Of course, this isn't the part that strikes Speedy as odd. What truly catches him off guard is the sight of Beast Boy in the middle of the sofa with Mas y Menos sitting on either side of him in a serious fashion.

The green Titan isn't supposed to be anywhere near Steel City, so for this reason alone the sight of Beast Boy is surprising. However, when taking into account that he is laying on his stomach with his arms tied behind his back and with his legs bound together tightly, this makes the sight of him even more shocking. The whole time he grunts loudly and incohesively while squirming against his bindings, making it known that he must be gagged as well.

At one point the green boy morphs into a snake in attempt to slither free. Much to his astonishment, however, his escape attempt is halted with a bold slap to the face by Menos.

"¡No se escapa!"

Emerald eyes wide at the sight, Speedy finds himself walking farther into the common room practically against his will. During this time, he actually forgets that he isn't wearing his mask. Instead he looks at Beast Boy who still struggles against his bindings, at Mas y Menos who tighten his bindings, and then at the room's three other occupants who finally notice him. Bumblebee and Aqualad glare at him harshly, a mixture of irritation and disdain in their gazes. Meanwhile, Cyborg's expression doesn't match theirs in the slightest. Rather, he gapes at Speedy wearing a surprised expression.

Ignoring their irked expressions as well as Cyborg's astonished one, he shifts his gaze back to Beast Boy who, despite all odds, is still trying to get loose. The whole time the archer sounds highly disturbed.

"Uh…do I even want to know what's going on here, or am I better left in the dark?"

"You'd know what's going on here if you would've gotten back here three hours ago like you were supposed to," Bumblebee replies irritably.

"You were supposed to finish dissecting the robots' power cores before Cyborg showed up," adds Aqualad crossly. "Wherever you were goofing off at, I hope it was worth it."

Turning back in their direction, Speedy opens his mouth to begin explaining. After running into Leila again, and after seeing how close she is to joining the Titans, he doesn't have a moment to lose. Before he can get a word out edgewise, however, Cyborg shouts out in surprise.

"Hold on a second. You're really Speedy? You can't be Speedy!" Moving closer to the archer, Cyborg points a large metal finger at his face. "I've known Speedy for over a year, and I've never seen him without his mask **_once_**!"

The reality finally occurring to him that he doesn't have his mask on, Speedy's emerald orbs widen and he raises a hand so that he's feeling around his eyes.

"Oh, crap. I guess I _don't_ have my mask on." Throwing another glance back at the couch, he adds, "I guess seeing Beast Boy bound and gagged on our sofa with Mas and Menos playing _'good cop, bad cop'_ kind of made me forget about it."

How it happens nobody knows, but by some miracle, Beast Boy manages to get the gag off of his mouth. Even without looking at him, this is made painfully obvious.

"Speedy isn't wearing his mask? Dude, I've never even seen _Robin_ without his mask! Tagging along with Cyborg to Steel City is worth it already! I knew that all of the cool stuff happens to Cy!" To Speedy, he says, "Is it okay if you turn around so I can see your eyes? This is a once in a lifetime chance!"

Knowing that there's no backing out now, Speedy shrugs and turns in his direction. The green boy's arms and legs are still bound, yet he somehow manages to angle his head in a way so that he can get a good look at Speedy. After several long and intense moments of staring, which he is very used to due to his first maskless encounter with his teammates, Beast Boy voices his thoughts.

"Dude, Cyborg's right. There's no way you're Speedy. I thought for sure that your eyes were brown."

Cyborg immediately concurs with his tied-up friend. "Come to think of it, I thought that his eyes would be brown too! Personally, I always thought that Robin's eyes would be the green ones."

Their comments don't surprise him in the slightest. For some reason, nearly everybody assumes that his eyes are brown under the mask. All besides the scant few who believe that his eyes are gray. He doesn't know why, but the green always seems to catch people off guard.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee puts this debate on eye color to a stop.

"Well, now we all know Speedy's darkest secret. Under the mask, his eyes are green. Soon, maybe we'll be able to uncover the dark secret of Robin's eye color, too." Making a bold gesture toward the screen, she continues. "Speaking of Robin, we should really contact him about Sparky's stowaway. Beast Boy told Cyborg that he would fess up to Robin about what he did. Right Beast Boy?"

Deafening silence fills the common room to capacity as all eyes turn in Beast Boy's direction. All of the sudden, it is very clear to Speedy why they had to tie him up. When Beast Boy begins trying to break free from his bindings double-time, and when he pleads loudly for mercy, things become even more apparent to the archer.

"Aw, come on! Please don't make me talk to Robin! Anything but that! I would rather play seven minutes in heaven with an angry Raven!" Turning into a monkey, and then into a bear, he does his best to break the ropes that tie him up. Yet, the ropes manage to stay perfectly intact. As he does this, he shouts angrily. "Mas, Menos, what the heck? Were you two in Boy Scouts or something?!"

As the green boy tries to escape, Bumblebee makes her way over to the main console and types in the code to connect with the Titans West Tower's frequency. A moment later the screen part of the wall turns black, the words _"connecting"_ coming across it in solid, white, letters. The sight of this earns another panicked scream from Beast Boy. As this happens, Speedy shakes his head and moves to exit the common room. Without turning back around the face them, he explains where he's going.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just need to put my mask on and change back into my uniform. Don't wait up." After a moment of hesitation, he adds, "Oh, and once Beast Boy's argument with Robin is over, I really should tell you why I was gone so long. It might turn out to be important."

* * *

"Stop kidding around, Speedy. There's no way that you ran into Leila, and no way that she would have been able to recognize you without the mask and costume. That's impossible!"

The group of teens sit congregated in the common room, some on the sofa and the rest on the floor leaning against the sofa. Speedy sits at the sofa's far end, his red uniform, yellow boots, and fingerless gloves back in place along with his mask. When he reentered the common room Robin was on the screen scolding Beast Boy, but he honestly didn't hear a word he said. All of his thoughts were on how to explain to his team that he spent most of the afternoon with Leila, and that because of the time they spent together, the girl is now one step closer to joining up with them.

Of course, now that he finished telling them the basics of how he ran into her in the aisle with the screwdrivers and the hammers, his teammates are skeptical along with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Aqualad's words of skepticism are only a few of many.

Meanwhile, Cyborg chimes in concurrence with the aquatic Titan. "Yeah, man. When you first walked in here, _I_ didn't even recognize you for a minute! There's no way that a girl who's only seen you a handful of times would be able to recognize you!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Speedy stares them down sternly. "Okay, fine. If I'm making this up, then where have I been all afternoon? I wasn't out partying if that's what you guys are thinking! When I say that I ran into Leila and that she recognized me, I'm being serious. She was there with this old lady she cleans for, and they were buying stuff to fix birdhouses. We needed stuff from the same aisle, and we crossed paths. She did something funny, I laughed, she looked at me, and she placed me. That's basically what happened in a nutshell."

Giving a strained sigh, Bumblebee winces from the sofa's opposite end and slaps herself in the forehead. "If that's really what happened, then she didn't just recognize you, Speedy. From my end it sounds like you were busy watching her, and that you gave yourself away. I'm not trying to act like your mother and scold you, but that was a reckless and stupid move! She has your whole identity now!"

"How could you let this happen?!" Aqualad exclaims from his spot on the floor. "I know that you have your heart set on Leila joining the Titans, but letting her know your real identity is going way too far! Does she know that your name is Roy now, too?!"

Speedy falls silent, finding himself unable to respond to his teammates' very valid points. He knew that he should have seen this coming. Yet, in spite of their anger, Speedy isn't upset with them. Admittedly, standing in the same aisle as Leila and happily assuming that she wouldn't recognize him was a stupid move. Then again, this doesn't mean that stupid moves don't have benefits.

Taking a deep breath, Speedy replies to them at last. "Alright, fine. I'll admit that what I did was stupid. I was overconfident, and I thought that Leila would never recognize me in a million years. If I had run into anyone other than Leila and made that mistake, I would be absolutely screwed." After a short pause, he adds, "The thing is, I don't think that letting her meet _'Roy'_ is a bad thing. She got to see me as a different person from Speedy, and she's probably a step closer to joining us because of it. Leila _does_ want to join the Titans. She just needed an extra push."

After this the room falls silent yet again, the rest of the Titans digesting his words. It takes several long moments, but eventually someone speaks. This someone would be Beast Boy.

"I don't know if I'm jumping to conclusions here, but by the way you're talking, it sounds like you did more than just run into her at the store. Did you ditch the old lady and go on a date or something? Bee and Aqualad did say that you were three hours late getting back."

Rubbing his neck awkwardly at the question, Speedy replies honestly. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a _date_. Mrs. Tucker's car broke down, the tow truck driver wouldn't give them a ride, and her son was out of town, so I drove them back to Mrs. Tucker's house. Leila knew who I was anyway, so it wasn't any use hiding anything." Pausing momentarily, he adds, "Mrs. Tucker actually wanted Leila to stay with me, so we got some tacos and went out to my dock to talk, but I still wouldn't call it a date. It was a couple of friends having a serious discussion about the Titans more than anything."

By this point it's apparent that they believe him about running into Leila, because flickers of understanding can be seen crossing their gazes. The first to respond to his explanation is Bee.

"Well, that would explain why you're so late getting back. Driving all over town, and then taking Leila all the way out to your dock must've been time consuming." Hesitating for a long period of time, she adds sheepishly, "Sorry we thought you were out goofing off."

Smiling, Speedy gives a nod of forgiveness. "Hey, don't worry about it. There's no way you could've known what I was doing."

In the meantime, Aqualad asks a question with a raised brow. "Did you really bring her to your dock? You never let anybody go there with you. Didn't you specifically say never to follow you there because it's your thinking place or something?"

All of the sudden, Speedy wishes that he hadn't mentioned bringing Leila to his dock. Sure his teammates have been to his dock once or twice, but most often he goes by himself when he needs to think. His dock serves as a type of sanctuary for the archer, so he doesn't often let people go there with him. Admittedly, he did take a girl there on a date about five months ago, but she thought it was boring, she called him boring, she complained the entire time they were there, and then she demanded that he take her home. He hasn't gone on another date since then, either.

It takes a moment, but at last Speedy answers his aquatic teammate's question. "Yeah I took her to my dock, but I didn't have much of a choice, either. What was I supposed to do? Talk to her about being a Titan and about Black Shadow in a parking lot filled with people?"

Aqualad nods in understanding at his explanation. "Okay. Fair point."

Meanwhile, Cyborg adds his input as well. "Alright, so you ran into her at the hardware store, drove a stranded elderly lady home, and had a taco date on a dock. Now what? Is this girl really any closer to showing up around here begging to join?"

Putting a finger to his chin, Speedy considers the metal man's question before responding. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. Knowing Leila, she isn't going to be on her knees at our doorstep begging to join the Titans anytime soon, but this doesn't matter too much. The point is that I made some progress."

* * *

The Next Day

If there's one thing Damiana hates, it's finishing her dog walking jobs early. All of her dog walking jobs are located in a part of town faraway from her motel room, so she doesn't have time to return there before her next job starts. Yet, if she finishes early, she can't go to her next job either due to the earliness of the hour. Because of this, the girl is normally forced to spend anywhere from ten to thirty minutes wandering aimlessly until it is late enough for her to go to her next job.

Today her first dog walking job took half the time that it usually does, mostly because she had only one dog to walk instead three. Sadly for the poor beasts, two of them were at the vet getting neutered. So, due to the short amount of time it took, Damiana finished her job forty-five minutes early. Under most circumstances she would walk back to her motel room and watch the morning news until she has to leave for her next job, but reaching her motel room from this part of town takes almost a half hour. If she took time to walk back and forth to her motel room, she would be very late for her next job.

Because of this, rather than heading back to her motel room, Damiana wanders this section of town without a goal and without a destination. Today she wears her dark blue sweatshirt, her pair of jeans that contains the most holes, her same black converse sneakers that are falling apart, and she carries a black bag that is slung over her shoulder. Most often the girl doesn't carry the black bag with her, but due to the inconvenience that her dog walking jobs normally provide, the girl always carries it with her in the mornings.

Normally the contents of her black bag are kept at the bottom of a dresser drawer buried by bottles of brown hair dye, her extra pairs of contact lenses, and the jeans and sweatshirt that she isn't wearing that day. Of course, considering how the time is only six forty-five in the morning and how hardly anybody is outside, Damiana always makes an exception for this time of day. Nobody is ever around to see the contents of the bag when she removes them, and if somebody is around they tend to ignore her and go about their business. It is because of this that, even if Damiana knows that she shouldn't let the items leave the privacy of her motel room, she brings them with her anyway.

After several minutes of wandering, the girl finds herself sitting against a tree in one of Steel City's scant few parks. It is a large oak tree that is located halfway between a small pond inhabited by ducks and a sidewalk where there isn't a soul in sight. A few minutes ago a spry man in his early sixties was seen jogging by, but besides him, Damiana hasn't seen one other person. Not to mention that the single person she did see didn't even glance at her. Therefore, revealing the contents of her black bag doesn't make Damiana even a little bit nervous.

Leaning against the tree leisurely, Damiana shoves a brown ringlet behind her ear and unzips her bag. Taking one last glimpse at her surroundings just to make sure that nobody's around, the girl reaches in and pulls out a single object. It isn't much. To the rare people who are crazy enough to be walking through the park this early, it would look like nothing more than a book. To Damiana, however, it is much more than a book. For the young alien, it is one of her last pieces of Dabnod.

Gazing at the book with a mixture of sadness and nostalgia, she traces the pattern on the cover. The material making up the front of the book feels like velvet under her forefinger. In reality, it isn't velvet, though. As soft as the cover's fabric is, it is actually closer to the equivalent of leather due to the material's hardiness. The main color of the cover is black, but it isn't dull like ash or coal. Rather, the fabric is shiny like obsidian.

Overlaying the front of the book's shiny blackness are intricate designs of gold. When observed plainly, the designs look like intricate swirls and zigzags that don't form any particular pattern. Upon tilting it at a certain angle, however, the meaningless lines come together to form a fire phoenix with outstretched wings flying out from a torrent of flames. Outlining the lines making up the fire phoenix is a sequence of small, yellow, gems, which also appear randomly placed until they're observed from that special angle.

Out of all the books that Damiana owned back on Dabnod, both in the Dabnodian language and in other languages, this book was always her most treasured possession. She received this book much later than most of her others. In fact, Damiana never received it until a few months before Dabnod's destruction on her eleventh birthday. Of course, in spite of the years that have passed, Damiana can remember the day she got this book so clearly that it feels like yesterday.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

Like usual, their little cabin at the top of the purple hill was empty that day. Mama was at the Palace working hard as one of Queen Guayusa's servants. Saeran wasn't just at knight training, but was actually gone on a week-long training mission with Master Urrvink, Adriel, and the rest of his unit of squires. Whenever the house was empty Damiana was generally able to deal with it. Throughout her entire childhood, she had actually been alone quite a lot. Being a child prodigy from the Fire Phoenix clan who knew enough Master's Level techniques to burn down entire villages, the other children tended to avoid her.

Of course, on this particular day, being alone bothered her greatly. Queen Guayusa was holding a large banquet at the end of the week, and because of this, all of the palace servants had to work overtime. Three days had passed, and Damiana hardly saw her mother for fifteen minutes that entire time. Not only that, but four days had passed since Saeran had gone on his training mission with Adriel.

Without Mama and Saeran around, as well as missing her older brother's friend who often spent time at their cabin, Damiana was growing terribly lonely. Adriel's younger sister with whom she got along well, Jaegana, had stopped by earlier in the day to say hello, but the girl had chores waiting for her at home. Because of this, Jaegana didn't have much time to visit and ended up leaving quickly.

Nonetheless, as always, Damiana did her best to push away the feeling of loneliness. Sometimes she pushed it away by reading one of her many books, sometimes she coped by learning new languages or new fire-wielding techniques, and other times the girl would do chores. That was how she coped that day was doing chores. Sadly, her usual coping mechanism still wasn't enough to get her through. Why? Because on this day, she wasn't just alone. She was alone on her birthday.

The girl remembers wearing her plain, dark green, house-dress that evening. It wasn't pretty like her royal blue gown, but was instead knee-length, short-sleeved, made out of rough material, and was fit for working in. Her hair, which was dark gray mixed with bruise-colored purple at the time, was tied into a bun and out of her face. The whole time the girl was on her hands and knees scrubbing at the floor, a rag in her hands and a bucket of soapy water sitting next to her.

She'd actually just mopped the floor yesterday, and without Saeran and Adriel tracking in dirt, it really didn't need to be mopped again. Of course, the girl didn't care. All she cared about was having a way to distract herself. With reading, practicing other languages, and using new fire techniques growing old, she decided to mop the already clean stone floor. As she did this, the girl silently wept in misery.

"Of course," she'd whispered to herself. "Mama's at the Palace and Saeran is with his Knight friends, while I'm stuck here all alone. What use is being the Fire Phoenix clan's greatest prodigy if I'm always stuck on this stupid hill by myself?"

Standing up, grabbing the bucket, and moving to mop another part of the floor, she continued speaking to the walls around her. "Why can't it be my twelfth birthday instead of my eleventh? If I was turning twelve, I would be getting my arm cuff with the fire phoenix, and I would join Mama and Saeran as members of the clan. I would be able to start my Scribe training at the Palace, and I wouldn't be by myself! Why can't I be twelve instead of eleven?!"

Before Damiana could kneel down on the floor and continue her mopping, she ran an angered hand through her hair and kicked over the bucket in a fit of rage. Following this she breathed a long stream of fire out of her mouth, evaporating the water off of the floor, but burning nothing. In truth, nothing in her childhood home burned easily. It was built by the Fire Phoenix clan, after all…

Meanwhile, a voice sounded off from behind her. It wasn't startled or upset at the young girl's display, but rather, the voice was kind and compassionate.

"Don't rush time by, Damiana. You'll turn twelve and get your arm cuff soon enough. For now, enjoy being eleven. Childhood is a precious thing."

Surprised at the voice, the eleven-year-old whipped around. Standing in the doorway gazing at her daughter with a kind smile was none other than Damiana's mother. Her hair was a bit disheveled and her clothes wrinkled from a long day of working, but nonetheless, the woman still smiled. That is what Damiana loved about her mother the most was that, no matter what, she always smiled.

In the meantime, gaping at the woman, Damiana bent over and rushed to pick up the bucket she'd kicked during her time of anger. "Mama! You're home! I'm sorry for shouting! I—"

Her smile never fading, the woman immediately cut Damiana off. "Don't worry about it, Dami. You're not in trouble. Nobody should have to be alone on their birthday. To be honest, if I was stuck here all by myself for days on end, I would be reacting the same way."

Pushing a strand of hair out of her face, which was now back to its normal shade of strawberry red, Damiana returned her mother's smile and approached her. Closing the door behind her, the woman stepped the rest of the way into the house and met her daughter halfway. The mother and daughter embraced each other in a joyful hug a moment later, Mama's hair turning a happy shade of rose red.

As soon as the embrace broke, Damiana spoke. "But, Mama, what are you doing home? You're not supposed to be back from your job at the Palace for another four hours."

Smile brightening, Damiana's mother reached a hand toward her shoulder to remove a simple, brown, bag. It was a bag that she took with her to the Palace every day to carry food and reading material for her lunch period. While removing the bag, she replied to her daughter's inquiry.

"True, but I found a moment to talk to Queen Guayusa, and she let me come home early today. Not only that, but I've spent the past few days pulling strings with Royal Counsel and the clan elders so I could get you your birthday present." Digging through her bag, she continued. "This is a very special present I got for you, so make sure that you treasure it. Happy birthday, Damiana."

Less than a second after she spoke she pulled the book out of her bag; the book with the obsidian-colored cover, the yellow gems, and the beautiful golden swirls. The instant the girl laid eyes on it, Damiana gasped in shock and her hair shifted to bright green.

"M-Mama! T-that's the P-Phoenix Index! It contains the entire history of our clan! Without permission from the Royal Counsel and the clan elders, we aren't even allowed to touch it!" After an awed pause, she added. "I thought the elders locked it away in the Palace Archives after the Phoenix Index's previous owner died! How did you get it?!"

"How do you think?" asked her mother. "I've spent three days straight talking to the Royal Counsel and the clan elders. It was an exhausting process, but I finally got permission for the Phoenix Index to be passed to you. As the Fire Phoenix clan's greatest prodigy, they've entrusted you with the book's safety."

Her eyes wide, Damiana stammered in shock yet again. "But Mama, you have to be j-joking! That book is the _Phoenix Index_! It contains three thousand years of the Fire Phoenix clan's history, and I haven't even been initiated into the clan yet! Why would they trust me with that?!"

Placing a loving hand on her daughter's shoulder, the woman smiled once more. "The real question, Damiana, is why _wouldn't_ they trust you with it? You're the greatest prodigy that our clan has seen in generations. Even if you're not part of the clan yet, you're going to be soon. And when you are, there's no doubt that you'll be the clan member that makes our elders the proudest." Hesitating, she added with hopeful eyes, "Who knows? One day, you could be Dabnod's next Great Queen."

With that being said, Damiana's mother took the book and shoved it into her arms. Even as she held it, the eleven-year-old still couldn't process that the Phoenix Index _belonged_ to her! Looking at the book and then at her mother, Damiana tried to shove it back in her arms.

"Mama, it was very nice of you to get me the Phoenix Index for a birthday present, but you didn't have to. Maybe you should ask the Counsel to put it back in the archives, and to get it back to me after I turn twelve. If I'm going to have the responsibility of being the owner of this kind of book, then I really think that I should be a member of the clan first."

Her mother didn't take the book when Damiana tried shoving it back into her grasp. Instead she merely shoved it back at Damiana, giving soft and airy chuckles the whole time.

"Oh, Dami. Don't you get it? The Phoenix Index is more than just a book! You need to open your mind! Look at the Phoenix Index from a different angle, and you'll see things that you never saw before!" Pausing, she added with a mysterious glint in her eyes, "If you look at it from a different angle, you might see next year's birthday present there, too."

 ** _*End Flashback*_**

The memory of the day vanishing from her mind, Damiana looks at the book once more. Even now, after five years, Damiana still can't believe that her mother gave her the _Phoenix Index_ for her eleventh birthday. The very thought of it still astounds her beyond belief! Who gives an ancient book with every ounce of history all the way back to the founding of their clan to an eleven-year-old girl?! Sure if her mother had taken it back to the Palace Archives like she asked the book would have been destroyed with Dabnod never to be seen again, but still…

Scratching her head and arching her brow, Damiana tilts her head to the side and stares at it. Not only is she still in disbelief that she has the Phoenix Index, but the girl is still confused about what her mother told her about "opening her mind" and looking at the book differently. In the end, Damiana still doesn't see anything other than a book. She has no idea what she meant about "next year's birthday present" either. Maybe Mama was teasing her? She did have a habit of doing that.

Meanwhile, as Damiana is sitting under the tree observing the ancient Dabnodian artifact, there is a woman in her middle fifties walking by on the sidewalk. She wears a pink tracksuit, she hums a happy tune, and she is walking a large golden retriever. The whole time Damiana doesn't notice the woman, neither does the woman notice Damiana. However, even if the duo of two-legged beings doesn't notice each other, the same can't be said for the golden retriever. As they walk by, the dog actually stops to stare at the Dabnodian girl with interest.

When the dog stops out of nowhere, the woman looks at the animal in disgust and begins tugging on its leash. "Daisy, what's wrong with you? You just went potty back at the duck pond!" Giving the leash another tug, she commands, "Come on, now. You be a good dog, and come with Mama."

The golden retriever doesn't listen in the slightest. Instead, it starts pulling the leash in the opposite direction. This only causes the woman to tug on the leash harder.

"Daisy, you be a good dog and come with Mama right now! You're being naughty!"

Again, Daisy doesn't listen. The dog continues trying to pull away from its owner. The whole time its owner tugs on its leash harshly, grumbling at the dog the whole time. Eventually one of them wins the battle, but unfortunately it isn't the woman in the pink track suit. All it takes are a few seconds for the golden retriever to break off of its leash and to start sprinting straight for Damiana.

Damiana doesn't hear the squabble between the woman and her dog, neither does she hear the paws that clatter across the grass once the animal breaks free. The whole time she simply stares at her book deeply in thought. However, once the dog leaps on top of her with a paw on each shoulder, knocks her down so that she's on her back, and begins licking her face, the dog comes to the Dabnodian girl's attention immediately.

In the space of three seconds Damiana ends up lying on the grass trying to push the large animal off of her. During the ordeal, the Phoenix Index was flung approximately five feet away from her. The Dabnodian girl doesn't notice this, though. Neither does she notice as the startled middle aged woman rushes across the grass in her direction. The only thing she notices is the dirt-covered paws on her sweatshirt and the slobbery tongue licking her face.

Squirming in discomfort she grumbles to the dog. "Okay, I get it! You like me! I look appealing in my hole-covered jeans and old sweatshirt! Now please get off of me!"

Sadly, the dog doesn't listen to her. The only time it moves at all is when its owner draws near and calls for it. Even then the dog leaves Damiana reluctantly.

"Daisy, come here, girl! Come on! You get off of her, and leave her alone!"

Several seconds pass, but eventually the golden retriever gets off of Damiana and runs back to the woman wearing the pink tracksuit. Once the animal is off of her, Damiana sighs in relief before wiping the slobber off of her face and the dirt off of her shirt. As the girl works her way to her feet, the woman apologizes to her in the sincerest of fashions.

"I am _so_ sorry! Usually Daisy doesn't do this. I don't know what's gotten into her this morning!"

Damiana wipes the remaining drool off of her face as she replies to the woman. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. I guess Daisy's just energetic in the mornings, huh?"

Giving a pleasant laugh, the woman nods. "Oh, yes! Daisy's very energetic in the mornings! It's her favorite time of day! She never runs up and jumps on people, though. I'm sorry about that again."

Opening her mouth partway, Damiana is prepared to tell the woman again not to worry about it. However, when the girl spots the Phoenix Index right in front of the dog owner's feet, she freezes. All it takes is an instant for the lady to notice it. Gazing down at the object with a nervous gaze, she steps a few inches away and pulls Daisy to the side.

"Oh, and I hope that Daisy didn't do anything to hurt your pretty box! You probably have a lot of nice little trinkets in there!"

Upon hearing the woman's words, Damiana unfreezes and looks at her in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Initially her greatest fear was having the lady spot the Phoenix Index, and place it as a foreign object that isn't of Earth. However, upon hearing her "box" remark, all of her fears immediately vanish. Moving a few steps closer, Damiana inquires about her comment.

"Box? What do you mean it's a box?"

This time it is the woman who stares at Damiana in confusion. "Well it is a box, isn't it? Those little yellow gemstones almost look like they're attached to a handle."Giving another laugh, she adds, "Oh, who knows? I'm probably just some crazy old woman! Before I thought the gemstones were part of a handle, I was thinking that those pretty gold lines looked like tracks. If you try shoving the gemstones down them, it almost looks like they can be rearranged!"

Curiosity growing, Damiana walks over beside the woman and stares at the book from where she's standing. From the angle she was previously standing at, the Phoenix Index looked as it always had; like an ancient book containing the entire history of the Fire Phoenix clan. From this woman's angle, however, it becomes apparent that she isn't crazy in the slightest. From her angle, the Phoenix Index truly doesn't have the appearance of a book. Now that Damiana is seeing it from her angle, it looks like a black-painted jewelry box with a golden handle covered by gems. With the additional swirls and zigzags surrounding it, it really does look like the gems can be moved, too.

Damiana stares at it for several minutes before the reality of what the woman said hits her like a bolt. All of the sudden Damiana feels like the biggest Dabnodian fool to ever breathe. She has had the Phoenix Index constantly by her side for the past five years, and she never once saw what the lady in the pink tracksuit is able to see. When her mother told her to view the book from "a different angle" and to "open her mind", she'd always assumed that she was speaking metaphorically. Now it's becoming apparent that this wasn't at all the case.

Turning to face her, Damiana is fully prepared to thank the woman for the large amount of insight that she just gave her. Before she has the chance, however, a squirrel rushes past them on the nearby sidewalk. When this happens, Daisy takes off again in a full sprint while barking viciously. Placing a palm to her forehead, the lady sighs.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but it looks like I have to go. You have a nice day."

With that being said the lady rushes off after her golden retriever and quickly disappears down the sidewalk. It is only once Damiana is alone again that she takes the Phoenix Index back under the tree with her and takes a seat. The whole time she holds it at the same angle that the woman saw it from so that it appears like a jewelry box instead of a book. Kneeling and placing it on the grass in front of her, Damiana gazes at it with a furrowed brow.

"A box, huh? Well, then, let's see what's inside." In a whisper, she adds, "Forgive me, Mama. It seems that I'm opening my twelfth birthday present over four years late."

Once that is said, Damiana reaches out a forefinger and cautiously pushes at one of the yellow gemstones. Certainly enough, exactly like the woman had stated, it moves along the golden line like it's a track. After it gets halfway up the line, however, the gem stops moving completely. Damiana isn't alarmed by this, but rather, she assumes that her ancestors designed it this way. With this thought in mind, she shoves the other gemstones down the golden lines that are nearest to them. Like the first gemstone, they stop and are no longer able to move past a fixed point.

Damiana spends several minutes doing this. There are many gemstones, and the tracks are narrow rather than wide, so she has to use careful precision to avoid breaking anything. It takes a while, but by the time she's finished rearranging the gemstones, she learns that the results are worth it. The instant the last gemstone is put in place the shape of a flawless diamond has been formed. Much to her surprise, the diamond pops up so it has the appearance of a button or a knob of some sort. The very sight of this causes her to raise a brow.

"This is strange," she whispers aloud in English. "Do I push it or turn it?"

After a long time of consideration, the girl eventually decides to turn it. She does so with careful and adept fingers, taking caution not to break it in case it isn't supposed to turn. However, the diamond-shaped knob turns easily almost as if it was waiting to be turned. Originally the diamond was at a horizontal angle, but by the time Damiana is finished, it has been placed vertically. She would have turned it farther, but much like the gemstones on the track, it stopped moving after a certain point.

Once the diamond has been placed vertically and once she can turn it no more, an echoing _click_ is heard. Less than a second after the _click_ , an entire other section of the book pops up and the cover flies open. Only, it is no longer a book cover, but the lid of a jewelry box. Inside the jewelry box, to Damiana's greatest shock, is an object that she never thought she would be able to see. Much like Mama, Saeran, the Dabnodian Palace, and their little house on the hill, she thought that it was gone forever on the night that Dabnod was destroyed. Apparently she was wrong, though, because here it is right in front of her.

Inside the jewelry box, sitting amongst what appears to be ancient scrolls from the Dabnodian Palace's archives, is a golden cuff. Ignoring the scrolls, Damiana reaches in slowly and removes the metal cuff in a hesitant fashion. Even as she removes it, she can hardly believe that the object is real. However, one she holds it in her hand only a few inches away from her face, there's no denying it. The object she's holding is a golden cuff that is meant to go around a woman's upper arm. Welded into the cuff in copper-colored metal, much to her tear-filled joy, is a majestic fire phoenix with outstretched wings.

For the first time in years, Damiana allows herself to cry. For once the fates have actually been kind to her. Even after the destruction of Dabnod, they're still allowing her to receive her mother's last birthday present to her. Not only that, but attached to her arm cuff is a piece of paper with writing on it. The writing, of course, is written in the Dabnodian language. The sight of Dabnodian script alone makes her happy, but what makes her happier is that there are two separate lines. Based on the handwriting, one line of script was written by her mother, and the other was written by Saeran.

The one by Saeran is a simple, happy, message exactly as Saeran would have written it: _"Happy birthday, little sister. You're a member of the clan now. Wear our symbol proudly."_

The one by her mother is also happy, but for some reason, her's is the one that brings additional tears to Damiana's eyes: _"Happy birthday, Dami. There has never been a mother more proud of her child than me. I hope that you wear the fire phoenix every single day for the rest of your life. You're going to grow up to be an incredible woman someday, and when you do, I want you to look at our clan symbol and remember where you came from."_

Damiana reads her late family members' messages through tear-filled eyes. Never did she think that the fates would be so kind to her. After placing the note back inside of the box, Damiana finds herself taking off her sweatshirt and revealing the plain black tank-top that she wears underneath. After wiping away her tears, she takes the cold metal arm cuff and slides it onto her right upper arm. It fits her perfectly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, that was chapter thirteen. Does that ending warm your hearts? I hope that it does! Damiana is going to be joining the Titans East in the next chapter (most likely), and once she designs her costume, I just can't see her without her clan's arm cuff. After losing everything, I feel like being able to wear her arm cuff would mean the world to Damiana! Also, I thought I would reveal a bit more about her childhood while I was at it. Being a prodigy isn't all it's cracked up to be, so I'll admit that Damiana was pretty lonely at times. When it comes down to it, the Titans East are probably going to be her first friends ever!**_

 _ **Not only that, but you're all probably curious about Speedy's split with Green Arrow as well. I know that I have hinted at it before, so I'm going to be revealing some details about Speedy's past. The explanation of what happened between Speedy and Green Arrow is coming in chapter fourteen, as is the big scene when Damiana joins the Titans.**_

 _ **I start my second internship tomorrow, so I don't when I'm going to get the next chapter posted, but I will try not to keep you waiting for too long. Thanks to those of you who are following, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story! Until my next update! :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	14. Part II: Shadows: Chapter Fourteen

_**A/N: Four days and already another update? Wow do I feel like I'm on a roll! True, this chapter is the shortest chapter I've posted in a while, but with everything that happens, I feel like it doesn't need to be any longer. If I added any more to this chapter, I honestly feel like it would take away from the importance of the things that happen. So for those of you who like the longer chapters, I apologize. But with everything that happens in this chapter, hopefully it's worth it. Personally, I'm really happy with the way that it turned out. I hope that all of you are, too. :)**_

 _ **P.S. Again, I thank those of you who are reading and sticking with Firelight! The fact that I have people who are enjoying this story means everything to me! So thanks again!**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but the Dabnodian race is my own invention._

* * *

 **Part II: Shadows: Chapter Fourteen**

Most of the time Speedy doesn't have dreams, and if he does, he usually doesn't remember them. On some nights, however, Speedy has dreams that are so haunting that they stick with him for several days afterward. These kinds of dreams don't happen too often. At the most they happen once a month, and at the least they happen once every three months. Of course, during those rare times when these dreams do occur, they're nothing but misery to Speedy. The worst part about them is that he never wakes up while he's having them. Not because he can't, but because he chooses not to; he deserves every ounce of torture they put him through.

Tossing and turning beneath the covers, Speedy doesn't see himself in his bedroom, in Titans Tower, or even in Steel City. Instead he sees himself on the United State's opposite coast, in Star City. It has been five years since Speedy has been anywhere near Star City, or the childhood home where he spent time as Green Arrow's ward. He left when he was twelve years old, and he hasn't looked back since then. He used the money he'd earned to buy a ticket, and he hopped on the first bus out of there.

Yet, even if he hasn't looked back, Speedy has to force the thoughts of his last night in Star City out of his head every day. That wasn't just his last night in Star City, but it was the last night he ever spoke to Green Arrow. A day doesn't go by when the memories don't haunt him. And when too many days of pushing the unforgettable memories aside go by, that is when the thoughts manifest themselves into his dreams and denies him sleep. Unfortunately, tonight is one of these difficult nights.

A voice that will always linger in his thoughts, a voice that he hasn't spoken to in over five years now, is the voice that takes him back. Surrounding him are the ornamented walls, high ceilings, and massive staircase of a mansion large beyond belief. This isn't just any mansion, but the mansion that he slept, ate, and trained in. Also, this was where he was granted the hero name "Speedy". Before that night, the memories of living in Green Arrow's mansion were good ones. Sadly, all it took was one stupid mistake to undo every good memory of the place. It is a mistake that Green Arrow will never forgive him for.

"I want you out of here, Roy. _Now._ Get out, or I'll have the police forcibly remove you."

Speedy leaned against the cherry wood railing of the mansion's grand staircase, halfway up the flight of stairs and halfway down. He didn't lean against the railing to look defiant, but for support. In that moment he felt very unsteady on his feet, like he was going to tumble face first down the stairs. Along with that he felt nauseous, like he could keel over the railing and let go of his lunch at any moment. Through all of this, he could never remember feeling so tired.

Yet, despite how he was feeling, he was still able to turn up the stairs to see the bearded face, firm stance, and livid gaze of Green Arrow. His arms were crossed over his chest sternly, and he gave Speedy a glare so sharp that it could have taken down armies. Speedy didn't let this get to him though. Bracing his twelve-year-old frame against the railing, he gagged slightly as he attempted to force back the nausea, and then he glared at him with bags beneath his emerald eyes.

"You can't call the police on me! You wouldn't! Even if you did, it wouldn't be fair. I never stole anything from you, you senile old bag!"

Green Arrows eyes widened and his glare deepened as though he'd just cursed at him. His jaw locked, he marched his six-foot frame down the stairs to meet him. Speedy was terrified and he wanted to run away, but he couldn't. If he would have attempted it, there's no doubt that he would have fallen all the way down the stairs. It was because of this that he allowed the blonde-haired man to approach him and yank him up to his eye-level by the collar.

"If you didn't steal anything from me, then why is four-hundred dollars missing from the downstairs vault? Nobody knows the combination to it besides you, me, and Black Canary. Black Canary was with me in Gotham while we were helping Batman with the Joker and Harley, so neither of us took it. Not to mention that it would be pretty convenient for you with your most recent habit."

Despite the fact that his feet were several inches off the ground and that his nausea was growing worse, Speedy persisted in glaring at him. "All you've done is yell at me since you got back! At least Canary wants to help me! You just want me to go die in a gutter!"

Sighing, Arrow released the collar of his shirt and placed him back on the ground. Nonetheless, his posture and the look in his gaze still remained lethal.

"You know, Roy, I don't see why I _should_ help you. I was only gone for three weeks, and in that short amount of time you turn into a drug addicted thief who's willing to go as far as stealing money from me. I've given you everything, and this is what you do?! Hang out with your friends, get drugged up, and party yourself into the grave?!"

Losing his balance momentarily, Speedy tumbled down a stair or two before catching himself on the railing once again. No longer able to hold himself together, he leaned over the side and vomited all over the golden tiles below. The whole time Green Arrow glared at him, his expression of anger and disgust worsening. Meanwhile, once he'd finished emptying his guts out onto the floor, he turned around to look at the man.

"I wasn't out partying the whole time you were in Gotham. I only went to _one_ party. My friends invited me, so I went. What was I supposed to do? Stay home and look like a loser?"

Green Arrow placed an aggravated palm to his forehead. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, Roy? You're a mess. This is what _one party_ has done to you! You can't possibly tell me that turning yourself into a heroin-addicted nightmare is worth looking good in front of your friends!"

Speedy never told him this, nor has he told this to anyone, but that party was actually the worst night of his life next to this one. He went as Roy instead of Speedy, and he was one twelve-year-old in a mix of fourteen to sixteen-year-olds. His twelve-year-old friends who said they were going never showed up. By the end of the night he'd had his head dunked into a punch bowl, and he'd almost drowned in somebody's swimming pool. The only time he actually had fun at that party was when one person who was being "kind" to him offered him a needle filled with heroin. The rush was certainly fun, and the teenagers there even seemed to like him, but the fun ended very quickly…

Of course, being stubborn like he was, he didn't even hint at this to Green Arrow. Instead he lied through his teeth.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! I was right when I called you a senile old bag! That party was great, and I'm glad that I went! It was completely worth it! The consequences are always worth it as long as you're having fun! If you're not having fun, then what's the fricken point?"

For the first time that night, Green Arrow didn't look angry. The emotion Speedy saw in his eyes, an emotion that still hurts him to this very day, was disappointment. In that moment Speedy realized that he would've rather had Green Arrow yell at him in anger than be disappointed in him any day. Of course, it was too late to take back what he said. He'd said it, it was out, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sighing deeply, the blonde-haired man with the beard asked a question in a fashion that almost sounded sad. "Roy, I'm going to ask this one more time. At any time during the three weeks I was gone, did you take anything out of the vault downstairs? Anything at all?"

This time Speedy replied honestly. Of course, honesty doesn't always mean a lack of hostility.

"Okay, fine. You want to know the truth? I took your money! I went down there, put in the combination, and took it! I'm not sorry about it, either! Why? Because the dealer gave me what I asked for! Stealing your money was worth it too! If I could, I would steal more of it! As long as that guy keeps giving me my heroin, I don't care!"

A long moment of silence went by. The instant those words left his mouth, he regretted it. He still regrets it. One secret that Speedy keeps buried away deeply inside of his heart, the secret besides the drug addiction that he recovered from, is that he regrets every single thing he did that night. If he could turn back time, he would take back everything. Of course, a person can't turn back time like they can turn back the hands of a face clock. Once something happens it is set in stone and can never be undone. Much like this cold, stormy, night in Star City five years ago.

"Get out of my house, Roy. I mean it. I want you out of here. I'm not calling the police, but I do want you gone. There's no way for me to trust you knowing that you can steal from me so easily."

All of the sudden, in spite of the fact that he was unbelievably tired and that he was again feeling the need to vomit, he found that he was able to walk down the stairs without falling. He doesn't know if it was rage that fueled his steps or just the stubbornness of a preteen, but still he walked. As he did this, he spoke to Green Arrow without looking at him.

"You want me out of here? Fine. I'm getting out. Don't come looking for me either, because you won't find me. I'm leaving this dumb city behind, and I'm never coming back."

With that being said, he walked out the door of Green Arrow's mansion and left Star City behind. He didn't leave right away, though. The first thing he did was track down his dealer, and he spent the rest of the money he stole on heroin. Following this, he managed to panhandle enough money to get a ticket for a bus leaving the city. He doesn't know what bus he got on, or what city he went to. All he knows is that he woke up the next morning on a random sidewalk with aching bones, vomiting up stomach acid, and feeling like he could sleep forever.

Even then he didn't remember the process of how he ended up there. As hard as he tries, he still can't remember. Most of his twelfth year is a blur to him, really, as well bits and pieces of his thirteenth. Of course, this doesn't bother him too much. Speedy is certain that he doesn't want to recall the details.

His eyes still closed, Speedy continues tossing and turning under his covers. He wants to wake up, but he knows that he can't let himself. With as much as he screwed up on that night, he doesn't deserve to forget about it. Of course, much to his luck, the loud blaring of an alarm awakens him from his slumber. It isn't a fire alarm or the intruder alarm, so he knows that nothing bad is happening to their Tower. Rather, it is the crime alarm.

Bloodshot emerald eyes popping open, Speedy sits up with limbs entangled in his maroon covers. As he struggles to kick them away, he looks at the digital alarm clock sitting on his bedside table which reads seven-fifteen AM. Most of the time he grumbles when he has to wake up early to stop crime, but not this time. The moment he stumbles out of his bed, he begins pulling his maroon pants on over his boxers. He also begins adorning himself with his maroon tanktop, yellow belt, yellow boots, and his mask, putting all of his clothes on in an incredibly swift fashion.

Apparently he isn't that swift, though, because knocking is heard on the other side of the door a few seconds later. When it is a Spanish-speaking voice that is heard, he is instantly able to guess that it is either Mas or Menos that has come to check on him.

"¡Vamos, Señor Buen Pelo! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

Adjusting his belt, he replies to what he thinks he's saying through the door. "Don't worry, I'm not sleeping! I'm awake and dressed!"

With that being said he rushes out the door to greet them, ready to take on whatever criminal that the Titans are going to have to face.

* * *

On a regular basis, Damiana doesn't have much luck with her dog walking jobs. Of course, today it looks like her luck is worse than usual. Not only did she get out of her previous job forty-five minutes early, but the next person she works for cancelled completely. Because of this, she has to wander this part of the city for a whole other hour until her third and final dog walking job. Thankfully the people she cleans houses and babysits for are far more dependable. Otherwise the girl is certain that she would be driven crazy by how often she has to walk all over town for nothing.

Yet, today Damiana doesn't mind so much. If it wasn't for the inconsistencies with her schedule, then she never would have found her arm band. On any day before this one, Damiana would be walking down the sidewalk in irritation at the fact that she has been swindled out of sleep and money because of such uncaring people. Right, however, this isn't the case. The feel of cold metal encircling her right upper arm is all it takes to make her smile in spite of her dilemma. The metallic band, though it is currently hidden by her dark blue sweatshirt, makes the alien girl feel empowered.

Smiling like a fool, Damiana rounds a random corner and makes her way down yet another street. By this point she is getting very far away from the next person she works for. She is no longer surrounded by houses, apartment complexes, and the park. Instead buildings such as shops, museums, a more ornate park, and a large mall with a fountain are what surrounds her. Coming out of the residential area for the wealthy and entering into an area meant for leisure and tourism, (if Steel City ever got any tourists, anyway), Damiana is aware that she needs to turn around soon. She will never be able to make it to her third job on time otherwise.

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, at a spot between a coffee shop and a boutique, the alien girl considers turning around right here and right now. It would certainly be disappointing to start back now, though. The girl really does like this part of town. Especially the museums! She went to the history museum with Mrs. Tucker once, and it was very fascinating. Seeing actual artifacts is much better than reading about them in dusty old books from the library which she sometimes rents…

Speaking of the history museum, something very attention grasping and very unexpected happens as she stands there silently contemplating on the sidewalk. From the direction of the history museum comes a loud **BOOM** , followed by a large puff of black smoke that rises into the sky. This causes not only Damiana to look in the direction of the museum hidden by buildings, but many of the people around her who are out for an early morning outing look as well. Upon gazing up at the scene, startled gasps are heard along with screams.

Knowing that whatever is happening isn't good and that either the police or the Titans will handle it, those surrounding Damiana scurry in the museum's opposite direction hurriedly. Damiana, on the other hand, doesn't do this. Curious about what's happening, as well as feeling caught off guard, Damiana goes over to the crosswalk, crosses the street, and heads in the museum's direction. Rather than taking the sidewalk once she reaches the street's other side, Damiana immediately dashes down the nearest alleyway in attempt to quicken the trip.

As she does this, a large beefy man shouts at her. "Hey, little lady, aren't people supposed to run _away_ from explosions?! What the heck's the matter with you?!"

Though she hears him, the man's words don't get through to her even a little bit. The girl keeps running, the man shaking his head at her and continuing his dash in the explosion's opposite direction like the rest of Steel City's citizens. If she would have used the sidewalk, the journey to the city's history museum would have taken approximately twenty minutes. By using alleyways, however, Damiana cuts the trip down to less than ten minutes. By the time she exits the winding trail of alleyways and comes out across the street from the museum, the crisis is already in full swing.

Firetrucks and police cars are parked out in front and to the sides, firefighters and police officers surrounding the outside of the building. The section of street in front of the museum has been blocked off by roadblocks, enabling any traffic to pass through the area during this time of calamity. Of course, even if the roadblocks weren't in place, traffic wouldn't be able to pass through either way. Apparently Damiana isn't the only one who ran toward the explosion instead of away from it, because in the center of the road in front of the museum is a sizable crowd of civilian onlookers.

As Damiana leaves the sidewalk that she ended up on when exiting the alleyway, she joins the crowd that is gathered and listens as they mutter frantically.

"Don't tell me that the person who has been robbing the banks is moving up the ranks to museums now, too! Steel City is doomed!"

"Whatever they steal, I hope it isn't any of the jewels from the Ancient Egypt exhibit! Those gems are irreplaceable!"

Of course, as Damiana shoves her way more deeply into the crowd, she learns that there are also many statements that don't sound frantic.

"Wow, it's a good thing I was late for work this morning. I work at that museum, and if I had been on time, I could be in there with the other hostages!" Laughing, the person adds, "Ha! It's sucks to be you, Veronica!"

"Hey, I work there, too," says another person. Worry in his tone, he adds, "Oh no! If my supervisor dies, who's going to sign my paycheck?!"

A woman from Damiana's opposite side, who is uninvolved with the previous conversation, says, "I hope that the Titans get here soon! My makeup is on fresh, so maybe I can catch the eye of Aqualad!"

Shaking her head in disbelief at what she's hearing, Damiana shoves her way deeper into the crowd still. At this point she is doing her best to block out what everybody is saying. Even so, there is still one statement that manages to get through to her. What catches her ear isn't just the words, but also the fact that the civilian screams loudly in terror.

"Ah! On the roof! What the heck is that?!"

Looking at the people around her, Damiana sees as their gazes shift to the roof of the museum. It isn't the portion of the museum that's going up in flames that they look at, but is instead the opposite side that is completely intact. When first glancing up at the roof, Damiana is afraid of seeing an army of Black Shadow's robots, Black Shadow's henchmen, or the dark villain himself. If what she sees isn't Black Shadow, she's afraid that something is going to happen to set the rest of the building on fire. However, when she finally takes in exactly what is standing on top of the building, the alien girl gets a huge surprise. There is a guy standing up there, but he _definitely_ isn't Black Shadow.

The man standing on the roof is tall, pot-bellied, and for some strange reason, he is wearing a large hat that looks like it was stolen from Captain Hook's cousin. It's a black, pirate-style hat, with a big, gaudy, feather the color of bright red. Along with the hat he wears a long leather jacket which, from the angle he's standing, appears to have a skull and crossbones on the back. Beneath the jacket is a plain white t-shirt with a red sash tied around his waist. Like the jacket his pants are also made out of black leather, as are his knee-length boots. On his shoulder, giving a flair to his attire, is what looks like a plastic parrot from Toys R Us.

Stroking a long, black, beard, with a hooked hand surprisingly enough, he shouts loudly to the people on the street below. "Gape in fear, land lovers! Witness my fury!"

Shrieking, one of the people from around Damiana shouts out in terror. "No! We're all doomed! It's a Viking!"

Apparently the man on top of the building hears the person's comment, because a look of offense crosses his face. Anger reflected both in his posture and in his voice, he points down at the crowd with his hook as he responds loudly.

"What did ye call me, ye scurvy knave?! I be not a Viking! Tremble in fear of Scurvy Dog!"

Much to the roof pirate's disappointment, "Scurvy Dog" as he calls himself, nobody trembles in fear even a little bit. Rather, everybody in the crowd stares at him blankly. This applies just as much to Damiana, the police officers, and the firefighters, as it does to the civilians. After a long moment of silence, a few dry coughs are heard.

Appearing more insulted than before, he glares down at the crowd with fury in his gaze while waving his hook through the air heatedly. "Ye naive bilge rats! Ye have no idea who ye're messing with! Fear me! Ye've never seen a devil more menacing than me!"

Arching a skeptical brow, Damiana stares at him every bit as blankly as everybody else. It takes a second, but at last a voice speaks from the crowd. The person speaking is young and male. As he addresses the pirate his words earn chuckles from the surrounding individuals, including Damiana.

"Wait a second, you're not a pirate! Didn't you used to be the janitor at my school?!"

Waving his hook through the air once more, he scowls. "Silence, Jason! I be not a Viking, and I be not a janitor! I am Scurvy Dog, the Titans Easts' newest foe! First I pillage this museum, and then the city!" Raising his hook high over his head, he continues. "Now tremble in fear of my grappling hook!"

 _"Scurvy Dog"_ is again met by silence and the occasional dry cough. A few seconds later, however, it becomes very apparent that he wasn't bluffing with the grappling hook statement. Amazingly enough, the hook-shaped piece of metal folds back so that it becomes part of the larger piece of metal that is strapped to his arm. The instant it is folded back, a grapple shoots out from where the hook was previously attached. Before anyone in the crowd can blink, let alone process what's happening, the grapple attaches itself to the edge of the roof, and Scurvy Dog jumps. Swinging by his grapple, and holding onto the cable with his real hand, he shouts loudly as he whooshes through the air.

"I'll plunder all of yer historical museum booty, and then I'll burn all yer timber! I'll see you in this world or the world below, ye scurvy Titans!"

With that being said, Scurvy Dog swings down to the side of the building by use of his "grappling hook", ending up directly in front of one of the museum's large picture windows. A moment later he removes his real hand from the cable attaching the grapple to his hook, and digs inside of the red sash tied around his waist. A second is all it takes for him to remove a small round object and toss it through the picture window, causing the glass to shatter and for a large cloud of smoke to pour out of the window. It doesn't take anyone long to figure out that the object he threw was a smoke bomb.

The instant the glass is shattered the villain pulls his knees up so that his face is covered and swings inside of the museum through the broken glass. Once he's inside the grapple lets loose from the roof and follows him. The whole time he does this, Scurvy Dog can be heard releasing a loud and echoing **"ARGH!"** in determination. Everybody gapes at the broken picture window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the pirate man through the debris. The instant the smoke clears, however, it is instantly realized that it is too late. Scurvy Dog has already vanished somewhere inside of the building.

Damiana doesn't move that whole time. Instead she stares at the building wide-eyed, unable to believe what she just witnessed. That villain definitely wasn't Black Shadow. She knows this for sure.

Meanwhile, as Damiana stares at the broken picture window in bafflement, a girl can be heard shouting from several feet behind her. She doesn't shout in fear or surprise, but in excitement. It is excitement so pure and ecstatic, that it can only be managed by a fangirl.

"Look, everybody! It's the Titans!"

* * *

Robin isn't the only member of the Titans that has a motorcycle. Mas y Menos have the ability of super speed, so they don't need vehicles for transportation. Bumblebee has wings, so she doesn't need a vehicle either. Aqualad and Speedy, on the other hand, can do neither of these things. Because of this, each of them has their own motorcycle. Aqualad's is blue and black, and Speedy's is maroon and yellow, but besides this, their motorcycles are mostly identical to that of Robin's R-Cycle.

Sitting on the back of his maroon motorcycle accented by yellow with a bold yellow "S" printed on each side, Speedy races down the road at twenty minutes past seven with his helmet in place. He would never use this terminology in front of others, but getting his motorcycle after the Titans East first formed made him absolutely giddy! The mask alone makes him feel cool, but his motorcycle, which he named "The Speed Cycle", adds to this feeling. Since getting the Speed Cycle, there has never been a time when Speedy hasn't felt like he looks awesome! Or at least that was true until today, anyway…

"This is great! Who needs a moped? I want a motorcycle now! Motorcycles are awesome!"

Speedy doesn't race down the center of the road alone, but rides adjacent with Aqualad. On the back of Speedy's motorcycle is an overly excited Beast Boy, his hands in the air in exhilaration as the Speed Cycle races toward the reported scene of a museum robbery. This is actually the first report that the Titans East have gotten of the history museum being robbed, and is a cause of concern for the masked archer. Of course, when he notices that Beast Boy isn't holding onto anything, this causes him to temporarily forget the news of the robbery and to throw a startled glance at the green Titan.

"You'd better hold onto the seat or something, Beast Boy! If you fall off, I'm not turning this thing around to come get you!"

Meanwhile, a voice responds from the motorcycle racing along beside the Speed Cycle. Amazingly, the person responding isn't Aqualad. Aqualad isn't even the person driving the motorcycle. Instead the aquatic Titan sits toward the back fender holding onto the seat for dear life with fear in his gaze. Toward the front, driving down the middle of the road eagerly while pumping a fist into the air, is Cyborg. Somehow, he doesn't even come close to recognizing Aqualad's terror. Instead he replies to the redheaded Titan in excitement.

"It doesn't matter how much you warn Beast Boy, Speedy. He won't listen, anyway. Besides, Beast Boy's right. Motorcycles are great! We never would've known that before today, though. Robin never lets us near the R-Cycle." Revving the engine, Cyborg causes the vehicle to accelerate in speed before giving a loud shout. "Booyah!"

Once that is said, Aqualad's motorcycle picks up in speed and goes zooming down the road in front of him. Before it gets too far ahead, Speedy is certain that the terror in the aquatic Titan's eyes doubles and that he holds onto the seat tighter than before. When Aqualad can be heard shouting in fear, he knows that his observations were true.

"Ahh! Why are you doing this to me?! Why couldn't you steal the Speed Cycle instead?!"

For once Speedy actually feels bad for Aqualad. Of course, he doesn't feel so bad that he doesn't laugh in amusement. If he was in Cyborg's place, there's no doubt that he would do the exact same thing. He doesn't have too much time to laugh at his friend's misfortune, though, because a moment later Beast Boys asks a question from behind him.

"I know that we're supposed to be figuring out what Black Shadow's doomsday device is supposed to do, but once we're done catching this museum robber guy, I was wondering if we could look for Leila. After hearing what you said about her, I was kind of wanting to meet her."

Surprised by this, Speedy glances back at him in surprise. "You're thinking about Leila right now? There's a crazy guy robbing the history museum!"

"I know that, and I'll help you catch him! I don't think that we should let this guy escape! I just wanted to know when we can start looking for Leila is all. You never told us what she looks like or what her powers are, and I would like to find out. Not only that, but she helped you guys out in a massive fight against Black Shadow! Whatever she's like, she must be awesome!"

Smiling at that last comment, the archer can't help but agree with him. "You're right about that. You should've seen her against those robots. The way she fights is incredible! Until meeting her, I've never met a civilian who can fight that hard or who has that much guts." Pausing, he adds, "You'd never be able to tell how strong she is by looking at her, though. Leila's tiny, her hair is long and curly, she has a pretty face and big eyes… She looks more like a doll than a superhero, but she still is one."

A moment of silence passes, but then Beast Boy chuckles. Arching an unseen brow in confusion, he wonders why this is. When Beast Boy speaks, however, Speedy immediately understands where the laughter comes from. The green boy's words almost make him blush.

"Dude, no wonder the old lady got out of the car and left you two alone. It sounds like you have a crush on her!" Following another bout of laughter, he adds, "Taking her on a taco date, saying that she looks like a doll, you _totally_ have a crush on her!"

Clearing his throat, Speedy does his best to hide his reddening cheeks and to reply nonchalantly. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Sure I want Leila to join the Titans East, but that doesn't mean that I have a crush on her! I'm just saying that she'd make a good teammate."

Beast Boy laughs and wriggles his brow as he replies. "Sure, Speedy. Whatever you say."

Speedy would take time to respond to this final remark, but thankfully the history museum comes into view along with smoke, police cars, firetrucks, and a decent-sized crowd. He isn't entirely certain on why, but he has never been more thankful to make it to the scene of a crime in his life. At the same time, however, the masked Titan can't help but stare in shock.

When the report came in about the museum robbery, the police didn't give them a description of what the guy robbing the museum looks like. Because of this, Speedy assumed that the robbery was somehow Black Shadow related, and that it would be one of his henchmen or the man himself that they have to fight. However, as he and Beast Boy get closer, Speedy learns that this is not at all true. Whoever this criminal is, he isn't Black Shadow. Before today, the Titans have never even seen him!

Parking his bike at the side of the road behind the crowd, Speedy looks up at the museum's roof where everybody's gazes are pointed. To moment he looks up, much to his astonishment, he sees a leather-covered man with a beer belly and a black beard. On his head is a pirate-style hat with a red feather, on the back of his long leather jacket is a skull and cross bones, and on his shoulder is a plastic parrot. The whole time he swings through the air toward a large picture window using…hold on a second…is there actually a _grapple_ coming out of his _hook_?!

Standing at the side of the road in back of the crowd, alongside the other Titans who have already shown up, Speedy mutters under his breath. "I get it. Grappling _'hook'_. Very clever."

Meanwhile, the pirate man shouts. "I'll plunder all of yer historical museum booty, and then I'll burn all yer timber! I'll see you in this world or the world below, ye scurvy Titans!" He tosses a smoke bomb at the picture window and disappears inside of the building as he adds an echoing, " **ARGH!** "

Once he disappears there is a long moment of silence from the Titans as well as from the crowd of civilians, the police officers, and the firefighters. The only thing that breaks the silence from the Titans' end are whispers from Beast Boy to the rest of them.

"I seriously hope that wasn't Black Shadow. If it is, then I think he's gone off the deep end."

With the amount of silence enveloping the area, it becomes apparent that Beast Boy's whispers weren't silent enough. Upon hearing him, several people in the back of the crowd turn around and take notice of them. The moment people spot them, the crowd's silence ends.

"Look everybody!" shouts a teenage girl wearing a bright pink Hollister t-shirt. "It's the Titans!"

Upon seeing them the crowd cheers loudly and separates into two sections, leaving a path for them to travel down. The Titans don't hesitate for a single instant. The moment the crowd separates they rush down the center of the path toward the museum. The whole time they go back and forth between glancing at the fire on the museum's opposite side, (that was most likely caused by the pirate cosplayer), and glimpsing at the faces in the crowd. Honestly, Speedy looks at the crowd more than he looks at the fire. He doesn't know why, but getting to see which civilians are willing to stay just to watch the Titans satisfies a type of curiosity that the archer often feels.

Eyes skimming over the crowd, Speedy doesn't spot anybody who is too interesting. He sees a man in his sixties wearing short-shorts and a tight, white, tanktop, as if he had previously been out for an early morning jog. Further back in the crowd are a group of teenage girls with their hair back in ponytails who wear brightly-colored t-shirts from American Eagle. When they spot him making eye contact with them they scream loudly in delight. He gives them his trademark smirk and a two-fingered salute, causing their shrieks to come louder and for one of them to faint.

Smirk gaining a hint of arrogance, he turns his head and looks at the crowd's other side. The first person he spots is a woman with graying hair who is dressed in a pink tracksuit. Beside her is a dog who she holds by the collar. Like the sixty-something-year-old man, they too were probably out for a morning stroll. A few places behind the woman is a young man who appears around twenty years old, has shaggy black hair, and who's whole demeanor screams with enthusiasm. Speedy doesn't know why, but he feels like he's seen that guy before…

Shrugging away the thought, Speedy looks to another part of the crowd as they make their way off of the road and onto the sidewalk in front of the museum. He sees a man in a tie, a middle-aged couple, a group of little girls who wave wildly to get Bee's attention; the usual sort of people that he is used to seeing. A second later, however, Speedy finally sees something that catches him by surprise. In the center of the crowd, closer to the front than to the back, is a familiar head of brown curls. Originally he was following his teammates so that they can rush inside and take out the "pirate" who plans on "plundering" the museum. However, upon spotting the brown curls, he stops in his tracks and gapes.

At first he's wondering if his eyes are playing tricks on him. After looking at her for a few seconds, however, it becomes wildly apparent that this is not at all the case. Pale skin, long hair, large eyes, sweatshirt and raggedy jeans, there's no doubt about it. Leila is definitely one of the people standing in the crowd. Based on the talk they had when they ran into each other yesterday, it couldn't be more plain that her being here is neither coincidence nor an accident. It is apparent that she knows she's being stared at, because large green eyes connect with Speedy's masked gaze immediately. Her eyes are filled to the brim with a mixture of anxiety and longing.

A long time passes, and Speedy doesn't move. He simply continues holding the brown-haired girl's gaze, a pleasant smile coming across his face. Eventually the fact that he isn't following the others becomes noticeable, because all four of his teammates as well as the visiting Titans West Titans stop to look at him in confusion. They think that their stares are all it will take to get him to follow, but they're wrong. He notices them staring, but he doesn't move. Instead, he waits for one of them to speak.

"Let's go, Speedy! We need get a move on!" shouts Bee commandingly. "We have a pirate to catch and hostages to save!"

Breaking eye contact with Leila momentarily, he turns to look at her. His smile staying completely intact, he responds easily. "I don't know, Bumblebee. That pirate guy seemed pretty threatening, and I'm sure that there are a lot of hostages in there. We might need some help."

Raising her brow in confusion, Bumblebee moves closer to him. "Help? What are you talking about? I could take that guy out by myself without my stingers!"

This time Speedy doesn't respond verbally. Giving Bumblebee one last glance, he nods in Leila's direction and turns back to the crowd. Brow arching further, she follows his gaze curiously. Once she spots who he's referring to, however, all forms of curiosity and confusion vanish. First the woman appears shocked, but following this, she too begins smiling. Aqualad, who is only a few paces behind them, is about ready to ask what the holdup is, but then he looks into the crowd and spots her. By this point Leila is visibly nervous, but she doesn't run away. Rubbing her right upper arm anxiously, she gives a small nervous smile and returns their gazes.

"You know what, Speedy? You're right," Bee replies at last. "There are a lot of hostages in that building, aren't there? Maybe we could use some help."

"That pirate did seem pretty threatening, and with that grappling hook he must be very dangerous," adds Aqualad with a smile. "We might need some firepower to back us up."

By this point Mas y Menos have spotted her as well. Staring her down from the edge of the sidewalk, they shout to her eagerly. "¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Usted es un Titan!"

None of them knows how they did it, but somehow the people in the crowd were able to pinpoint who the Titans are looking at. The people who were previously surrounding Leila have backed away from her and have turned around to stare, putting the girl on her own little island in the middle of the crowd. Beast Boy and Cyborg stand several feet behind the East Titans, trying to decipher if this is the girl who they've been talking about, or if maybe she's someone else entirely. It is only when Speedy addresses her directly that the two West Titans get their answer.

"Are you coming with us, or staying there? The choice is yours. We aren't going to force you."

Nobody says a word. Not Leila, not anybody in the crowd, and not any of the Titans. Leila stares at the Titans and they stare back at her, a look of uncertainty crossing the girl's face. It takes a lengthy moment, but at last, Leila moves. To their joy, Leila doesn't move away from them, but instead moves forward. As she walks toward them, the uncertainty vanishes and is replaced by an expression of confidence.

"You couldn't force me to do something even if you tried. The choice **_is_ ** mine, and I'm _choosing_ to go with you," Leila replies to Speedy at last. Looking at the rest of the Titans, she adds sheepishly, "As long as you'll have me, that is."

Wearing happy expressions, Bee and Aqualad move forward and place hands on each of her shoulders. Mas y Menos move closer to her as well.

"Don't you try weaseling your way out of this by talking like that," says Bee with a grin. "You already said that you want to come with us, so don't pretend that you don't want to."

"Of course we'll have you! You're part of our team," Aqualad puts in cheerfully.

"¡No temas! ¡Usted es un miembro de nuestro equipo!" Exclaims Mas y Menos.

Both to Speedy's happiness and to his surprise, Leila still doesn't run away. Instead the girl smiles and gives an appreciative nod. "Thank you. I'm glad that you're so eager to welcome me aboard."

Meanwhile, as the other Titans welcome Leila onto the team, Cyborg and Beast Boy approach Speedy curiously.

"Based on how you're talking to her like you know her, and on the fact that there's hugs all around, I'm guessing that that's Leila?" asks Beast Boy.

Speedy nods in confirmation. "Yep. That's her."

"Really? She doesn't look very tough. Are you sure that's her?" Cyborg asks skeptically.

At this, Speedy gives a chuckle. "She may be tiny, but don't let that trick you. She's tough as nails. Believe me."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, friends, that's it for this chapter. Now we can officially say that Damiana is a member of the Titans East! I fully intended on making this chapter longer and including the fight with Scurvy Dog, but I thought that this would be a good place to end it. With the weight of Speedy's backstory in the first blurb and then with Damiana agreeing to go with the Titans, I felt like adding any more to this chapter would take away from it. Don't worry, though. The fight with Scurvy Dog will be next chapter. We'll still get to see plenty of action! :D**_

 _ **Also, I hope that Speedy's backstory doesn't bother any of you. I researched Roy Harper's character, and I learned that in the original comics he did have a heroin addiction. For some reason, after learning that, I just couldn't make myself skip over it. His past drug addiction and everything that happened with Green Arrow are defining features of what makes Speedy "Speedy". The past doesn't define him, but it does greatly influence him, and I wanted to dig into a little bit.**_

 _ **It's true that his drug addiction and his fight with Green Arrow happened when he was a lot older in the comics, but for the sake of the story, I decided to change it. There are some kids who become addicted to drugs very young, so I figured that putting him at twelve years old when it happened wouldn't be something too crazy.**_

 _ **Anyhow, we know a little bit more about Speedy, Damiana is a part of the Titans East now, and they have a crazy pirate that they need to fight! Though this chapter was short in comparison to my other chapters, I hope that it was worth reading to you guys. Until next time!**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	15. Part II: Shadows: Chapter Fifteen

_**A/N: Gah! I can't believe I've gone an entire month without updating this story! I guess time really flies when you're going to college, interning, and babysitting, huh? Anyway, I'm very sorry for the lack of updates! Internships are always a busy time for me. I need two internships to get my Associates Degree, I'm on my second internship right now, and it requires A LOT of work. Not only do I have to go to the site and work there as an employee, but I have a class that goes with the internship, and two other classes that I have to take. Not only that, but Case Management I is a pretty in-depth class. So, if I ever have to go a lengthy time without updating, please be willing to bear with me.**_

 _ **Anyhow, now that my college rant is over, who's ready for another chapter of "Firelight"? I know I am! I love working on this story ! Also, I would like to thank all of you for the favorites, follows, and your lovely comments. It makes me happy knowing that there are people who enjoy this story. One of you even gave me a song request for Damiana, which I may or may not include. So thank all of you again! :)**_

* * *

 _Shout Out: To my baby brother for creating the villain used in this chapter, Scurvy Dog. You complained that the original Teen Titans never had a pirate-themed villain, so here you go! XD_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part II: Shadows: Chapter Fifteen**

Damiana is still in disbelief at what just happened. Out of all the people in the crowd, Speedy was still somehow able to pick her out. Once he saw her, everybody else saw her too. Only a week ago such an occurrence would have made Damiana run for her life. The Titans East looking at her, asking her to come out of the crowd and join them in front of all those people; especially two Titans from the Titans West? To be honest, everyone staring as if expecting her to make a decision still unnerved her. Yet, Damiana didn't run away. Instead she walked straight toward them, the aching need to go with them outweighing her logic.

For some reason, her logic still hasn't started working yet. Based on the way things are going right now, Damiana is convinced that it isn't going to, either. Somehow she is conversing with the Titans East team easily as they run down one of the museum's many hallways. It honestly doesn't feel like this is only the second time she has met them. More than anything it feels like she was one of their teammates who went away for a while, and now she's back. Or at least this is true for the Titans East team, anyway. As for Cyborg and Beast Boy, she isn't sure about them yet. Why they are even in Steel City, Damiana hasn't a clue.

Moving swiftly down a hallway with Aqualad on one side and Bumblebee on the other, Damiana makes an inquiry. Not about Cyborg and Beast Boy, but about the villain they're after. If the reason for their presence in Steel City is something overly important, she figures that she will find out soon enough anyway.

"Okay, I'm a little new to this hero thing, so I need answers. Has anybody ever fought this pirate guy before, or is he new? If he's new, then it's comforting knowing that we're all in the same boat." Pausing, she adds bluntly, "No pun intended."

Sending her a glance, it is Bumblebee who replies. "No. None of us have seen him until today, but whoever he is, it doesn't matter. Either way, the Titans East are going to take him down."

Once that is said, the group of them comes to the hallway's end and turns a corner. As they do this, Damiana hears as Cyborg speaks from behind her. It's true that she has never met Cyborg until today, but even so, his voice is a pretty unmistakable one.

"Yeah, but what about the hostages? Not all of us can go after Scurvy Dog. Some of us have to split off from the rest of the group to go save the people that are trapped in here!"

"I'm pretty sure they're trapped in the part of the building that's on fire, too," Aqualad states seriously. "The part that's on fire is where all of the employees check in at, and it is the farthest away from the exhibits. Why else would he set it on fire than for the fire to act as a barrier?"

Pursing her lips, Damiana considers this as she runs. Now that she thinks about it, what the aquatic Titan says is completely true. Having been in this building before, the area that's on fire is made up of offices rather than exhibits. Trapping the employees there so they don't get in his way and so the fire from the bombs doesn't destroy anything valuable would be perfect for him!

Narrowing her eyes thoughtfully, she turns to face Aqualad. "If this is the case, and if we honestly need to split up, then I think I should help save the hostages. That part of the building is on fire, and fire is kind of my specialty."

Meeting her gaze, Aqualad gives an immediate nod of agreement before looking over at the others. "Leila's right, Bee. She's the best for the job if it involves fire," he states simply.

"Fire bends to her will," adds Speedy from Bumblebee's other side. "If anyone can save hostages from the burning side of the museum, it's Leila."

Damiana isn't sure why, but their words make her smile softly. They really do believe in her.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee replies with a confident nod and gazes over at Cyborg. "You're right, Sparky. We will need to split into groups to handle this." Pausing in her steps, she turns so that she's facing the entire group. Outstretching a hand, she gestures to them while giving each of them a command. "Speedy and Aqualad, come with me so we can take down Scurvy Dog. Beast Boy, Mas, Menos, and Sparky, go with Leila to save the hostages."

Nodding at her orders, they split up just as the Titans East leader commands. The whole time Damiana can't help but feel a pang of nervousness. Aqualad, Bumblebee, _and Speedy_ are going to be separated from her? She's going to have to fight alongside two Titans from the founding team? But she doesn't even know them! How do they know if she's even going to be successful if she's with West Titans?! As much as Damiana hates to admit it, she would rather be with Speedy. Even if they've only fought together once, she's familiar with his fighting style and at least knows what to expect from him. As strange as it is, Speedy has become… _her comfort zone_.

Shaking the thoughts away, Damiana moves so that she is standing between Mas and Cyborg. As uncomfortable as she is with working with them, there's no turning back now. Not when lives are on the line. Besides. If this girl truly plans on being a Teen Titan, she will have to get used to the Titans West on some level. She just hopes that this doesn't end badly…

All of the sudden, as if he is able to see through her anxiety, Damiana feels as a large metal hand grasps her shoulder. Giving a surprised jump, Damiana turns to look at him. Much to her astonishment, the six-foot-four metallic man is giving her an encouraging smile. The whole time Damiana doesn't say anything. She simply stares at him with surprised green eyes.

"Don't worry about us. Beast Boy and I don't bite. I know that we haven't officially met yet, but we can save that for back at the Tower. For now, let's go save those hostages."

It takes a moment, but at last she nods hesitantly."Okay. In that case, let's go! Fire spreads fast, so we don't have a moment to lose."

With that being said, she moves closer to the twins and the duo of West Titans before taking off in the direction of the fire. As they disperse, Damiana can't help but shoot a last minute glance at Bee, Aqualad, and Speedy. Upon doing this, her gaze lands on the back of the retreating archer. She doesn't know why, but for once, her thoughts aren't on how he will _'absolutely come out okay'_ because he's a Titan. Instead she feels a quick pang of worry in her gut, afraid that he might get hurt.

Eyes widening in realization at the thought, the alien girl shakes the emotions away prior to turning her back on them and running after the rest of her group. Wherever the thoughts came from, they were certainly strange. Since when does she worry about Speedy?

* * *

 _A Short Time Later…_

With as huge as Steel City's history museum is, a person would think that finding anything right away would be nearly impossible. However, it takes Damiana less than fifteen minutes to learn that this isn't true. Finding the fire on the museum's uppermost floor is a very easy task. They were able to smell smoke long before reaching the top, were able to see an ominous orange glow, and are now standing directly in front of the inferno.

They can tell that this area is exactly where Scurvy Dog's bomb went off at, the gaping hole in the wall being one hint, and the lack of ground in front of them being another. If it wasn't for the spreading fire, Damiana is certain that they would be able to see the blue sky peeking through the hole in the wall, as well as the level beneath this one staring up at them through the gap in the floor. It's true that they can see these things to an extent, but with the majority of their focus being on the roaring flames that appear ready to consume the entire upper level, the lack of stability of this part of the building doesn't have much of their attention. Rather, their focus is on how to get all of the civilians out of here.

Now that they're this close, over the roar of the flames, they are able to hear the shrill screams and panicked shouts of those trapped on the other side.

"Somebody help us!"

"I'm not ready to die yet!"

"Someone hurry up and get us out of here!"

They don't respond to the shouts. Rather, Damiana exchanges a wide-eyed glance with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Mas y Menos. Just like she'd guessed, the fire is spreading rapidly. Within the past thirty seconds that they've been standing here, four out of the five of them have had to back away from the flames to avoid the intensity of the heat. The only one who doesn't back away is Damiana. Instead, wearing an expression of powerful determination, the alien girl moves closer. This is exactly the reason why she wanted to help rescue the hostages. Out of all of them, she is the only one who is physically capable of getting anywhere near the inferno.

As she moves closer, she can sense Beast Boy's and Cyborg's eyes on her in shock.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?! You can't keep getting closer to the fire! It's going to kill you!" Shouts Beast Boy loudly.

"You should get back here so we can think of a plan!" adds Cyborg. "You shouldn't be risking your life like that!"

Shoving a brown strand behind her ear, she responds to them while continuing to near the flames. "Didn't you hear what I told Aqualad? Fire is my specialty. It isn't going to hurt me."

With that being said, she vanishes from their sight and into the fire. Cyborg and Beast Boy protest loudly as she does this, but Damiana ignores their shouts wholeheartedly. Normally she wouldn't, but she can hear Mas y Menos explaining to them in Spanish. She doesn't pay full attention to what they're saying due to the task at hand, but Mas' words roughly translate to _"Do not worry about Leila. She is strong!"_ , while Menos tells them _"Her powers are fire! She will not burn!"_. Damiana can't help but smile at their words. Honestly, she has always quite liked the twins.

Meanwhile the girl walks farther into the fire, holding her breath so that she doesn't breathe in the smoke. It's true that the fire itself won't harm her, but the toxins from the smoke are another thing completely. If she takes longer than three minutes at this, there's no doubt that she'll be a goner. It is because of this that once Damiana is at the center of the fire standing only a few feet away from the floor's crevice, she takes on a solid stance. Most people wouldn't notice, not even her fellow Dabnodians who wield elements other than fire, but this stance is different from her usual one.

The stance that Damiana normally takes on is one where her knees and elbows are slightly bent, allowing her to move swiftly as she wields her fire. One thing her father always drilled into her when first teaching her to use her element is that her knees and elbows always have to be bent. Wielding fire involves many complicated movements, almost like some type of intricate dance. If a person can't move quickly and freely, then they might as well not be a fire user at all.

The stance that the girl is using right now, in contrast, is different from the one her father first taught her. The original stance is used for when Dabnodians use their heart energy to self-manifest their fire. When controlling or absorbing the fire around them, however, the stance is different. Fire that is self-manifested comes from within, meaning that there is no process of absorbing the flames and bringing them under the fire-user's control. Of course, with the fire that is currently surrounding Damiana, it is a different story entirely.

Instead of standing with her elbows and knees bent, the Dabnodian stands so that her back and her limbs are pin straight. While doing this, she forces the energy from her second heart to the surface of her skin so that it oozes out through her pores. Once this happens, she is able to use the traces of heart energy to connect with the surrounding fire, slowly but surely removing the glowing flames from the room and filtering them into her body. It's true that this isn't a Master's level technique. According to the elders of the Fire Phoenix clan, absorbing external fire is an intermediate skill. Although, doing such a thing still requires an intense amount of concentration.

Less than thirty seconds is what it takes for Damiana to connect with the fire and for her second set of veins to feel slightly warmer because of it. Another thirty seconds passes, and the glowing orange flames finally start to diminish in size. Damiana only notices this because she can feel the fire being absorbed into her body, her pores tingling like pins and needles because of it. In truth, she doesn't pay too much attention the size of the flames. Keeping her stance and drawing in the fire requires every ounce of her concentration with no distractions. From outside the inferno, however, the flames going down in size are eerily noticeable.

Damiana doesn't notice, but on the other side of the gap in the floor where the museum's employees are trapped, loud shouts can be heard. This time their exclamations are of a different nature. Rather than sounding panicked or like preconceived doom, each of them sounds unbelievably surprised.

"Hold on a second? Are the flames… _disappearing_?! Great! My psychiatrist was wrong! The medication isn't helping my psychosis at all!"

"Don't worry, Joe. You're not crazy… The flames are _seriously_ disappearing!"

"I'm not going to die! Whoo! I live to pay bills another day!"

The flames diminish further still, to the point where nothing is left besides smoke, ash, and embers. Meanwhile, on the same side of the crevice as Damiana, Beast Boy and Cyborg can be heard. Like the civilians they are attempting to rescue, they too are in a state of shock.

"Dude, am I seeing things, or is the fire going away?"

"If you think you're going crazy, then I guess I am too. I don't know how she's doing it, but Leila's making the fire disappear!"

It takes another couple of seconds, but at last the fire that had been engulfing this part of the building is gone completely. Not a single ember is left, and the breeze that blows in through the gaping hole in the stone wall causes the smoke to disperse. All that's left of the roaring inferno are charred stones that crumbled away from the wall, burnt pieces of metal, and blackened ash. Not only that, but now that any immediate danger is gone, a group of approximately forty individuals is seen.

The majority of them look like they are uninjured, though their khaki and white uniforms are tinged with soot, and they appear incredibly disheveled. The only person who looks like they might be harmed is a young blonde-haired woman in her early twenties, who sits against the back-most wall favoring her right leg. Now that she's looking at her, Damiana is able to see a large singe mark on her khaki pants as well as skin that is a dangerous shade of red.

As Damiana observes them, they observe her in return. Each of them does so with their eyes wide. The girl doesn't realize it, but her appearance is truly a sight to behold. Her dark blue sweatshirt, which was in one piece only a short while ago, has now been burned so that it is practically in pieces. The sleeves are almost completely gone, as well as pieces of the hood and torso. Her jeans have also been badly damaged, the sections covering her shins and thighs bearing holes three times the size of the holes that existed previously.

The only parts of her clothing that remain intact are her jeans from mid-thigh and upward, and the black tank-top beneath her sweatshirt. By some sort of miracle, her tank-top hasn't received a single burn mark. The only other thing that hasn't received any burn markings, besides her creamy white skin, is the golden cuff on her right upper arm. The golden band bearing the copper outline of the fire phoenix is truly eye-catching. It catches the glint of the sunlight that shines in through the gap in the wall, drawing all eyes so that they stare at her armband.

As everyone stares, her long brown curls blow slightly in the breeze, and they are able to notice how her milk-colored skin hasn't received even the slightest singe. With all of these things combined, they can't help but think that the girl standing before them must be incredibly powerful; this includes Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Mas y Menos. The strong way she holds herself and the determination in her gaze only helps add to the opinions of those around her that she must be powerful.

Of course, Damiana doesn't pay their awed gazes as much attention as she normally would. Instead she turns around partway so that she is facing her fellow Titans. It still seems strange to her to be referring to them as _"fellow Titans"_ , but this is what they are now nonetheless.

Clearing her throat uncertainly, she addresses them. "Now that they're out of harm's way, how are we supposed to get them out of the building? I was able to help with the fire, but now that it's gone, I'm at a bit of a loss for what else to do."

Knowing exactly the problem she's referring to, they look down at the gaping hole in the floor. They are able to see the level beneath them; there is no doubt that it is an incredibly long fall. Anybody who tumbles over the edge will definitely break some bones, or a hip, or two. Possibly even a neck or a spine. Not wanting to risk anyone meeting their doom, the Titans search the area for anything that might be able to help them get across. A ladder, a wooden plank, a piece of cement, anything will do.

Before they have a chance to finish scanning the area, however, Beast Boy walks closer to the edge and shouts over at the trapped employees. What he asks them causes Damiana to repress the urge to slap a palm to her forehead. Why on earth didn't she think to ask such a basic question?!

"Uh, you guys wouldn't happen to have a fire escape over there, would you?! Even if it's destroyed, we might be able to help you get down it and get out!"

The group exchanges glances and mutters amongst themselves, obviously considering Beast Boy's question. A moment later the muttering stops, one of them breaking free from the group and stepping forward. The person who steps forward is a graying man in his forties.

"There's a fire escape over here, and we're pretty sure it's okay! The only reason we can't use it because it's blocked! A cement pillar fell down when that pirate guy threw his bomb, and we haven't been able to get around it!"

Smiling, the green Titan gives the guy a thumbs-up while replying. "That's great! And don't worry about the pillar! We can totally help you get around it!"

That being said, Beast Boy turns into a duck, flies over the gaping crevice, and lands safely on the other side with the civilians. Once this happens the civilians lead him to another part of the building, most likely showing him the blocked off fire escape. Cyborg, Damiana, and Mas y Menos do nothing but stare after them, trying to figure out how to cross to the other side. By this point Damiana normally would have jumped by now, but it's far too wide for that. Mas y Menos haven't even tried crossing over using their super speed.

A couple more seconds pass, Damiana still trying to figure out a way to get across without risking any of their skin. Before she can successfully come up with a plan, however, that is when Cyborg speaks out. At first what he asks confuses her, but once she learns why he needs the information, the Dabnodian girl isn't confused in the least.

"Uh…Leila? You wouldn't happen to be able to _shoot_ fire too, would you?"

Facing him, Damiana responds to his question plainly. "Yes, I can shoot fire. I can self-manifest fire, absorb it, and my body is flame-resistant." Pausing slightly, she continues. "Why do you ask?"

Using a large metal hand, he points up toward the highest part of the ceiling. Following the direction where he is pointing, she sees a long wooden plank that it attached to one of the walls. With the length of it, there's no doubt that it would be able to match the span of the crevice.

At last, Cyborg responds. "I would shoot it down myself, but I'm afraid that I would just end up bringing down the wall. Your fire might be gentler than my arm cannon."

"As long as you can catch it, I have no problem knocking it down."

Once that is said, Damiana takes on her stance and conjures the thin shaft of fire that is her fire blade. Having just absorbed a mass amount of fire, it is a bit hotter than it should be, but it will still get the job done.

These thoughts going through her head, she pulls her arms back and does her best to propel her fire blade so that it reaches the ceiling. To their luck, the flame manages to make contact and burn through the wood without difficulty. A second is all it takes for it to come barreling down, and for Cyborg to catch it effortlessly. Carrying the heavy wooden plank like it is a toy, Cyborg lays it across the crevice, turns to face the rest of them, and gives a smile.

"Okay, problem solved! Now let's go catch up with BB. I don't care what kind of animal he turns into. The little green bean is never going to be able to move a cement pillar on his own."

Returning his smile, she moves closer to the plank. "You're probably right. Cement pillars aren't exactly light. If you want, I could cut it apart using my fire blade. It would be a lot less heavy."

Giving a nod, his smile brightens. "That would be really handy. Thanks!" After a moment of hesitation, he adds, "It's a good thing that Speedy found you. Who knew that fire had so many uses?!"

Shrugging, she answers, "I did."

"Well of course _you_ did. You're the fire girl!" Single hazel eye skimming her over, Cyborg suddenly spots her arm band. How he didn't spot it earlier, he doesn't know, but now that he's looking at it he can't help but raise a curious brow. "And nice bracelet, by the way. It's interesting. I don't think I've ever seen one like it."

Eyes widening in surprise, Damiana looks down at her clothes. Certainly enough, she sees that her arm band is completely visible, and that her sweatshirt has been charred to pieces. Giving a sigh, she tugs the ruined piece of clothing off over her head and tosses it aside. While doing this, she responds to the metal man.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. It was a present from my mother." Pausing, she adds, "It's a shame that my sweatshirt got destroyed, though. I was already down to two."

"Don't be too upset over it. Everyone can see your bracelet this way. Besides. It's only a sweatshirt. You can get another one."

Tucking a brown ringlet behind her ear, her smile returns at his words. "Yeah, I guess you're right. With as pretty as my armband is, it is kind of silly to hide it, isn't it?"

From here, not another word is said. The group of them crosses the wooden plank to the other side of the crevice, ready to get the people out of the building any way they know how.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Bumblebee, are you sure that this is where he's doing his _'plundering'_ at? I know that his costume is ridiculous, but this is a bit of an unfair assumption."

Aqualad, Speedy, and Bumblebee stand side-by-side on one of the museum's center levels. They already passed through the Ancient Egypt exhibit, the prehistoric exhibit, the ice age exhibit, and the exhibit depicting colonial America. Somehow Scurvy Dog wasn't seen at a single one of them. Now, in a last ditch effort to find the guy, Bumblebee came up with the idea to search _this_ exhibit. So what is this exhibit exactly? It is one filled to the brim with different types of ships. There is a replica of the Mayflower, of war ships from the American Revolution, and even replicas of early twentieth century river boats. Amongst all of these boats, as should be expected, are also replicas of pirate ships.

Crossing his arms over his chest at Aqualad's words, Speedy turns to face the Titans East leader with a skeptical expression. The whole time he can't help but concur with his aquatic teammate.

"Sorry, Bee, but I'm siding with Aqualad. Why would Scurvy Dog come to this exhibit? There isn't even anything to steal!" Gesturing to a pirate ship that stands on the other side of the room, he adds. "Not unless he wants a fake pirate flag to tack onto his bedroom wall."

Putting a hand on her hip, she glares at them both in irritation. "Well, if my idea is so bad, then why don't you two makes some suggestions about where we should look?! We've already searched half of the exhibits! Considering how he's running around like some maniac dressed as a pirate, I thought that this would be a reasonable place to search!"

Giving a sigh, Speedy's posture slouches slightly. "Alright, fine. We can search here, but I doubt we'll find him. Personally, I think he's somewhere where he can actually find something valuable."

Bee rolls her eyes as at him as she replies. "Fine. We'll look here first, and if we don't find anything, we can look wherever you want. Is that okay?"

Shrugging, Speedy gives a reluctant nod. In truth, he thinks that searching the boat exhibit is the biggest waste of time imaginable. Of course, knowing their leader, it's no use arguing with her. Once her mind is made up, there's no changing it. Not only that, but at this point, arguing with her is only going to waste more time anyway. It is because of this that he turns around and begins making his way toward the pirate ship as he responds to the winged girl.

"Yeah, that's fine. If you don't mind, I'll go search the pirate ship and the Mayflower. If I find Scurvy Dog, which I doubt very highly, I'll let you know."

Once that is said, the group disperses without another word. Glancing over at his teammates, he sees that Aqualad is heading in the direction of the twentieth century riverboat, and that Bumblebee is looking over a German U-boat. Shrugging his shoulder at them, Speedy hops onto the edge of the pirate ship and swings his body over the railing by one of his arms. Once on the deck, just like he'd assumed, there is nothing interesting. There are a few barrels and wooden crates attached to the deck, there's the wheel, and some netting leading to the crow's nest. There is also a pirate flag that hangs high, a door that leads below deck, and another door leading to the Captain's quarters.

Striding to the other side of the deck nonchalantly, he hops up onto the platform that holds the wheel and gives it a spin. While doing this, he scans the rest of the ship over once more with his eyes. Even from this higher angle behind the wheel, he still doesn't see anything. Because of this, he gives the wheel a final turn before hopping down from the platform. Once he's back on the main deck, he saunters over to the door leading to the Captain's quarters. The whole time he tosses his bow into the air and catches it in a fashion that screams with boredom. He has always hated museums, and avoids them at all costs. Now he remembers why. No matter what museum he goes to, all of them are agonizingly boring!

Giving a dreary sigh, Speedy tosses his bow into the air and catches it once more before throwing open the door. The moment it is open, the archer makes his way inside and looks around. Unlike the deck, the majority of items in the Captain's quarters are either roped off or secured behind bulletproof glass. The bed, the desk containing an open map, the nightstand holding a fifteen-hundreds lantern, all if it is roped off. There is also a bookcase, and various objects such as knives and gems which are behind glass.

Jumping over the red velvet rope and making his way over to the bed, he continues searching for Scurvy Dog in a highly exaggerated fashion. Getting on his hands and knees, he lifts up the bottom of the thickly woven blanket that reaches the floor. Peeking under the bed, he calls out sarcastically.

"Scurvy Dog, are you under there? All thieves like to dress up like pirates and hide in the boat exhibit at museums, am I right? This ugly quilt, that old lantern, the dusty books behind the glass, I bet all of them are worth some real cash!"

Putting the covers back where they were, Speedy looks under the desk and under the nightstand in the same fashion. Much like the bed, he finds nothing. Scoffing and standing up, Speedy speaks to himself once more.

"Like he'd be able to fit under any of these things anyway. I hope I don't look anything like him thirty years from now. After seeing him, the YMCA is getting a lifetime membership out of me."

Bow held tightly in his grasp, Speedy walks out from behind the rope and makes his way over to the display cases. Much to his surprise, the books look rough and the letters on the spines are so faded that it almost looks like the books truly are from the fifteen-hundreds. The same goes for the ruby rings, pearl necklaces, and gem-covered brooches that are inside of the display cases. They look almost… _real_! Whoever put these things together must have really worked hard, because they look incredibly authentic!

"Authentic, maybe, but still boring," Speedy says before exiting the Captain's quarters.

Once he's back on the main deck, he is fully prepared to open up the other set of doors leading below the deck so that he can finish his search. Besides the cargo hold, the kitchen, and the crew's quarters, there can't possibly be that many places left to look. Considering how this is only a replica and not an actual ship, it wouldn't surprise Speedy if they avoided adding in the kitchen or the crew's quarters entirely. It would certainly make his life easier. The less he has to search, the sooner they can get out of the boat exhibit and move onto a different one. Something like the Ancient Greece exhibit, or the exhibit containing rare Aztec jewels. There's actually stuff that people would want to steal there.

Squatting down, Speedy uses his free hand to tug on the door's metal handle. Before he can pull it open, however, something happens to surprise the poor archer beyond belief. Practically out of nowhere, echoing shouting is heard. At first Speedy wonders if it actually does come out of nowhere, but after standing up straight and gazing up at his surroundings, he sees that the shouting comes from the crow's nest of the pirate ship. Certainly enough, standing on the edge of the crow's nest with his black beard, pirate hat, hook, and with his body clad in leather, is Scurvy Dog. As he shouts, he does so with determination.

"Ha! I knew ye scurvy Titans would come seeking me out in a pirate's sanctuary! Nobody knows the habits of Steel City's Titans better than yer greatest foe, Scurvy Dog! Now tremble in fear, ye lily-livers, because yer about to see the wrath of a true pirate!"

Seeing that the one they're looking for is finally present, Speedy removes several arrows from his quiver and loads them into his bow. Keeping his aim directly on the pirate, he shouts to his teammates who just so happen to be within hearing distance. Or at least he hopes they are, anyway. Being on the deck of the riverboat, he knows that Aqualad can hear him. Bumblebee, on the other hand, is inside of the U-boat. Because of this, he isn't sure if she'll be able to hear him. Of course, either way, he calls out to his teammates loudly.

"Hey, guys, I found him! Can you get over here and help me out?!"

As he yells for his teammates, the man tilts back his head and laughs mockingly at the archer. Even so, Speedy doesn't feel offended. If anything, he feels annoyed. The Titans West always talk about villains who come close to driving them insane simply because they are annoying to fight; these would be villains such as Mad Mod and Mumbo. When they first explained this to the Titans East, Speedy thought that they were exaggerating. To him, villains are villains and they have to be defeated. The thought never occurred to him that a villain could actually be _annoying_. Not until today, anyway. As of now, he is able to understand exactly what the Titans West are talking about.

"Well, the young archer in the tight pants is calling his maties' for aid. Ye have every reason to be afraid, land lover. Soon enough ye'll meet the ropes end, and I'll reduce yer ship to rubble!"

Giving an aggravated grunt, Speedy slaps a gloved palm to his forehead in exasperation. "Yeah, if I owned a yacht and if you had any rope, I bet you would."

Before Scurvy Dog has a chance to say anything more, Speedy pulls back the bowstring and lets his arrows fly. They miss their mark very narrowly, the man shooting the grapple mechanism out from his hook and swinging down from the crow's nest. Less than a second is what it takes for him to land effortlessly on the main deck, the grapple letting loose and returning to the pirate. The whole time Speedy continues shooting arrows at him, hoping to hit him with his punching glove arrow. His punching glove arrow has proven to come in handy with these types of villains on more than one occasion. Yet, as if by some kind of spell, his arrows avoid hitting the man. Somehow he manages to dodge the redhead's attacks with minimal effort.

 _"Geesh, maybe he's not as out of shape as he looks,"_ says Speedy to himself. _"He must use a treadmill, run the track, or something."_

As if reading his thoughts, Scurvy Dog sprints across the deck prior to doing several cartwheels. While in the midst of doing the cartwheels, he removes a small bomb from the red sash tied around his waist, tossing the object in Speedy's direction. The moment it hits the wooden ground it releases gas the color of putrid green, causing his eyes to widen fearfully beneath the mask. Knowing that the bomb is one that is filled with poison gas, he holds his breath, runs to the edge of the ship, and leaps over the railing before landing safely on the tiled floor out of the gas' range. It's too sad for Scurvy Dog that his poison gas attack wasn't enough to stop Speedy. The archer continues in rapid pursuit of him, not hindered in the slightest.

Scurvy Dog dashes between various ships and away from the boat exhibit altogether, running toward another part of the building entirely. Having never been in this museum before, or any museum in Steel City for that matter, he hasn't the slightest idea where the pirate is heading. Even so, he rushes after the villain anyway. As he does this he shouts to the top of his lungs for his teammates, not having any time to take out his communicator.

"Bee, Aqualad, come on! He's getting away!"

For a moment Speedy is convinced that neither of his teammates are coming to help, or that they are playing some sort of practical joke on him. When the dark-haired male clad in blue appears beside him a moment later, however, the archer learns that this isn't the case. Aqualad appears frustrated and a bit stunned, but is nonetheless present.

Gazing at him out of the corner of his eye, Speedy addresses the aquatic man curiously. "Is everything alright, Aqualad? I shouted for you and Bee five minutes ago!" Pausing, he asks, "And speaking of Bee, where is she? Don't tell me she's taking a bathroom break!"

"No, it isn't that," says Aqualad. "She climbed inside of the submarine to take a look around, and the hatch slammed shut and trapped her inside. I was going to help her get out, but she told me to come with you to take out Scurvy Dog. She said that she'll figure a way out, and catch up with us in a minute."

Mouth hanging agape, he exclaims with shock, "She's trapped inside the submarine? You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not, but don't worry about it. This is Bee we're talking about. She'll get out."

Under normal circumstances, Speedy would prefer to discuss their team's leader being trapped inside a museum replica of a submarine more seriously. Not only that, but he would like to turn around and help her out of her unfortunate predicament. Of course, with Scurvy Dog dashing to the end of the hallway and entering the World War I exhibit, the archer knows that helping the winged girl is going to have to wait. Doing another cartwheel and tossing an additional bomb, this time a smoke bomb, it makes the fact that they can't go back after Bee right now even more apparent.

Giving a grunt of aggravation, he glances at Aqualad once more as they close in on the exhibit. "Yeah, I guess you're right. She can get out on her own. Even if she can't, I don't think we can go back for her right now, anyway. If we do, Scurvy Dog is going to escape!" After a moment of hesitation, he adds, "Once we have him, we're going back for Bee though. No questions asked."

Neither Speedy nor Aqualad has time to say anything more. Instead they turn the corner into the World War I exhibit. The duo is forced to run through a thick wall of smoke left behind by the smoke bomb, but the instant it clears they come into contact with tanks, airplanes, old military uniforms, and black and white photographs. Much to their disappointment, however, there is no sign of Scurvy Dog. They know that he must be somewhere in the room, as there is only one entrance. If he would have tried sneaking out of the room past them by using the smoke as cover, they would have sensed him. It is because of this that they know he hasn't gotten away from them yet. The tricky part is going to be finding out where he's hiding in order to prevent his escape from happening.

Sauntering toward the middle of the room while keeping his fighting stance, Aqualad glances at Speedy in confusion. "What the heck is this, hide and seek?! We don't even know why he's here, or what he's trying to steal! It's like this is all some kind of game to him!"

His bow and his own fighting stance at the ready, Speedy concurs with his statement. "I know what you mean. He set part of the building on fire, showed up at the boat exhibit, and now what? He hasn't shown any interest in stealing anything at all!"

The duo stands at the center of the room in between replicas of various World War I fighter jets, and a display case covered by bulletproof glass. They stand so that they're back-to-back, each of their eyes skimming over various parts of the room. Wherever Scurvy Dog is at, he's certainly good at hiding. There's no doubt about that. Removing an arrow from his quiver, Speedy is ready to tell Aqualad that he's going to go search one part of the room while he takes the other. After all, it's no use standing around waiting to be attacked.

Before they have a chance to split up and search, however, it is much to their surprise that the ground starts to shudder. The shuddering isn't violent like an earthquake, but rather, it feels like a soft rumbling. Then, in correspondence with the rumbling, a flurry of smoke and poison gas bombs comes at them. Knowing who it is that's doing the attacking, they jump backward in an incredibly swift fashion, not even coming close to being hit. Scurvy Dog's attacks being fairly weak, Speedy is about ready to make a snide remark as he continues dodging. Not only that, but once Scurvy Dog responds, he is fully prepared to start shooting arrows in the direction of his voice. It's only too sad that the redhead doesn't get to put his plan into action.

"Don't ye scurvy Titans start underestimating me yet! I'll plunder all yer booty, and then send ye straight down to Davy Jones' locker!"

All of the sudden, before either Titan has a chance to comprehend what's happening, a large round object comes out of the ground near the World War I exhibit's center. The object isn't just round, but is made out of thick black metal, and has a timer attached to it. Speedy pulls out an electrically-charged arrow and Aqualad breaks a pipe to bring forth his water, the two of them completely prepared to go at the thing in an attempt to destroy it. After all, this isn't like the bombs that Scurvy Dog has stored away in his sash. This bomb is incredibly large, and if activated, could probably destroy all of the buildings in a one mile radius.

Unfortunately for the duo, however, they don't have time to destroy the massively-sized bomb like they want to. Much like the smoke and poison gas bombs, a thick metal cable shoots toward them from an unseen location. The cable moves so quickly that they don't even have the chance to jump out of its way. Before either of them can blink or breathe, let alone comprehend what's happening, the cable hooks around them tightly, effectively tying them to the giant bomb with the timer. They kick, struggle, and use all of their strength to attempt getting free, but it isn't any use. The metal cable is as impenetrable as they come, making it impossible to escape with brute strength alone.

Meanwhile, laughing heartily in what sounds like amusement and mockery, Scurvy Dog leaps out from amongst the displays and reveals himself. Stroking his beard with his hook, he gestures to them with his real hand as he speaks.

"This day will be a day of great plunder for Scurvy Dog! Three lily-livered Titans have been defeated by my wiles, and that leaves only four more for me to conquer! Then, I will finally be able to prove myself to this city as the Titans East's greatest foe!" Giving another laugh, he exclaims, "Enjoy the last fourteen minutes and thirty seconds of yer wretched lives, ye bilge rats! According to the scurvy timer, that is all ye have left!"

Once that is said, Scurvy Dog shoots his _"grappling hook"_ toward the exhibit's ceiling and swings out of the room's only exit, laughing heartily the whole time. As he does this, all Aqualad and Speedy can do is stare after him in disbelief. One minute they're running after him in confidence, completely convinced that they can defeat him. The next minute they're strapped to a bomb by a metal cable, facing impending doom. So in shock are they by the turn of events that when one of them finally speaks, it isn't with panic or with shouting. Instead, it is with blatant unbelief.

"So…" states Speedy bluntly, "That just happened."

His expression just as blank as Speedy's, Aqualad makes a statement of his own. "He doesn't even want to steal anything like a normal villain? His only goal is to be our enemy? Unbelievable."

A lengthy moment of silence passes before Speedy speaks out once more.

"Well, I'm fresh out of ideas. Do you have any plans on how to escape?"

Sighing, Aqualad droops his head. "Nope."

If he wasn't tied to the bomb, it is certain that Speedy would be shrugging nonchalantly. "Well, our day is sucking pretty bad so far. I sure hope Bee finds her way out of that submarine, otherwise it looks like we're screwed."

* * *

Damiana walks cautiously down the fire escape's stairwell, avoiding debris and pieces of broken cement with care. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Mas y Menos are all ahead of her, guiding the civilians safely to the ground below. In truth, Damiana should be up front with the rest of them, but instead chose to stay toward the back of the group; for hanging onto one of her shoulders and using her body for support is the young blonde-haired woman with the injured leg. In turn, Damiana hangs onto one of her shoulders as well, making sure that the woman doesn't fall. As they step vigilantly down each stair, taking one at a time, the alien girl addresses the woman with a kind smile.

"It's lucky that you were able to get everybody away from the blast radius in time. That was very quick thinking on your part." Pausing, she asks, "How did you know he was going to throw a bomb?"

Rubbing at the burn on her leg with her free arm, the woman winces in pain while responding. "I'm honestly not too sure. Really, it was a lucky guess more than anything."

Knowing how much pain the woman is in, Damiana adjusts her gait so that she takes on more of her weight. From up close, she can see just how large the burn mark is. It covers the entire front part of the woman's leg from ankle to mid-shin, and is turning redder by the second. Not to mention that the edges of her khaki pants near the hole are starting to become stained with blood. Even so, Damiana tries not to appear overly concerned. Sometimes appearing concerned can only put an injured person in further distress. Or at least this is what she has heard, anyway.

Meanwhile, Damiana speaks to her once more. "Lucky guess or not, it was still good thinking. Without your warning, I don't think that any of your coworkers would have gotten away from that part of the building in time. They must be thankful."

The woman manages to return her smile despite feeling obvious pain. As she does this, Damiana notes as curiosity fills her coffee brown eyes, and she shoves a strand of blonde away from her face. It takes a moment, but at last the injured museum worker makes an inquiry.

"Who are you, anyway? I know you're the person who stopped the fire, and that you came here with the Titans. Are you one of them, or are you just a helper?"

Frowning thoughtfully, Damiana gives a simple answer to her question after a moment of hesitation. "I'm the newest member of the Titans East."

Brown eyes lighting up, the woman responds to the confession happily. "The Titans East are getting a new member? That's great!" Pausing slightly, she adds, "Once you get your costume together, and once everything is made official, make sure that you kick butt! Bumblebee has been the only female member of the Titans East for too long, and this world needs more girl power."

False green eyes filling with surprise, Damiana's smile widens and she gives an appreciative nod. "Don't worry. I promise I'll be a butt-kicking Titan. I'm not about to let Aqualad and Speedy outdo me."

That last sentence is said partially in a joking fashion, causing the woman's features to brighten. Opening her mouth partway, it is apparent that she is about ready to say something else. Before the chance comes, however, shouts are heard from farther down the fire escape. The shouts don't come from any of Damiana's fellow Titans, neither do they come from the civilians. Shifting her gaze to the bottom of the stairwell, Damiana sees as a large group of firemen shove debris out of the way, and rapidly make their way up the stairs. While doing this, it is the tallest and bulkiest fireman that speaks.

"Alright, Titans, thanks for all of your help, but we've got things covered from here. Go help the rest of your team fight the maniac in the pirate costume."

Shifting her gaze to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Mas y Menos, she sees as they exchange glances amongst themselves. A second later they glance up at her, silently commanding her to join them in their retreat. Understanding their unspoken language, Damiana looks to the woman she is assisting. Before Damiana has a chance to get out a single word, she pulls away from her grasp and leans against the wall while holding her leg tenderly.

"Don't worry about me, new Titan. A firefighter is going to be here any second to help me get the rest of the way out of the building. You've helped me plenty. Now go with the rest of the Titans before you get left behind."

Nodding, Damiana gets ready to sprint up the stairs back to the main section of the museum. Mas y Menos have already run past her, as has Cyborg. The only one left is Beast Boy, who loiters at the top of the stairs waiting for her. Knowing that there isn't a moment to lose, she starts tailing after them. However, before she can get too far, the blonde woman calls after her. It's as if she remembers a last minute question that she almost forgot to inquire about.

"Hey, new Titan, what are you called? If you're a Titan, then you have a hero name, right?"

Taken very off guard by the question, Damiana stops in her tracks. The girl doesn't notice, but now Cyborg and the twins are loitering at the top of the stairs alongside Beast Boy. Not only that, but the civilians who remain in the stairwell look up at her, finally realizing that the girl in the black tank top is indeed a new Titan. Of course, Damiana doesn't pay them any attention. Instead she stares at the woman in surprise, having no idea how to respond. For some reason, out of everything she has thought about during these past few days, a hero name for her Titans East persona has never crossed her mind. How could she possibly forget something so crucial?!

Taking a deep breath, Damiana wracks her brain for a name to give to the woman. There is no way she plans on giving her the name _"Leila"_. Once the announcement is made that she's a Titan, she still plans on using _"Leila"_ for when she goes out into the city as a civilian. She can't give away _"Damiana"_ either. Whether she's a Titan or a civilian, _"Damiana"_ will always sound out of place. So, if she can't give away either of these names, then what name can she possibly use?

It takes a long few moments, but at last her false green eyes widen in realization. Finally, after some lengthy contemplation, her hero name comes to her; the translation of _"Damiana"_ into English. In the Dabnodian language, _"Damiana"_ isn't just a name, but is actually a combination of several words with individual meanings. Thus, why _"Damiana"_ has an exact English translation. Running the translation through her head, Damiana glances down at her golden arm band bearing the fire phoenix symbol.

 _"'Dam' means **light** , 'i' means **of** , and 'ana' means **fire**. So that would make my hero name…" _

Clearing her throat, Damiana returns her gaze to the woman and answers her question with a small smile. " _Firelight_. My name is _Firelight_."

Returning her smile, the woman gives a friendly nod. " _Firelight_. I like it. It sounds powerful!"

"It really does sound powerful," states Cyborg from the top of the stairs. "It fits you."

Turning to face the Titans, Damiana rushes to the top of the stairs to join them. The moment she is at their side, they retreat from the fire escape and rush back inside the museum. Cyborg has his communicator out as they run, and is in the process of contacting the rest of the group. Meanwhile, as he does this, Beast Boy speaks to the brown-haired girl.

"Where did you come up with _Firelight_? If you came up with it off the top of your head, then that's actually really good."

Shrugging, she answers simply. "I guess the name has always been there. I just never chose to use it until now."

Beast Boy raises a puzzled brow, ready to question the meaning behind her explanation. Unfortunately, his words don't have a chance to come. Before any of them can make another move, Cyborg speaks loudly, his voice filled with anxiety.

"Uh…guys… I just made contact with Bee. I don't mean to put a damper on our morning, but we've got a problem. It looks like we're going to have to split up."

* * *

"The third time, Speedy! This is the third time this year I've gotten strapped to a bomb because of you!"

It didn't take long for the initial feeling of shock to wear off. Since the clock is ticking, and since there is less than two minutes left until the bomb explodes, both Titans are feeling a bit edgy. One side of the bomb is soaked with water, and the other has scorch marks on it from various electrocution and exploding arrows. Yet, in spite of their greatest efforts, the bomb is still completely intact as is the metal cable that keeps them tied down. Growing just as frustrated at their dilemma as the aquatic man, Speedy squirms against the bindings and shouts at him loudly in response.

"I don't see what you have to complain about! At least it's only your third time instead of your fourth! The last time I was tied to a bomb, I was next to Bumblebee! Do you have any idea how miserable it is being strapped to a bomb next to an angry woman?!"

"Not as bad as being shoved into a tank full of hungry sharks wearing a chum necklace! I swear, I'm never forgiving you for that! That mission with Aquaman and Green Arrow was a nightmare because of you! Your arrogance and overconfidence was always getting us into trouble even back then!"

"Hey, don't judge me! I'm not arrogant _or_ overconfident! I just have a healthy self-esteem!"

All of the sudden a robotic voice sounds off, worsening their situation. **_"One minute and thirty seconds until detonation."_**

Eyes widening, the Titan boys exchange glances prior to releasing shrieks of terror.

"Speedy, please tell me that you have some kind of arrow that can help us!"

Gaping at Aqualad, he exclaims, "What planet have you been on for the past ten minutes?! I've already used every arrow in my reach! With my arms tied up, I can't reach anything else!"

Black-colored eyes widening, Aqualad replies in a mixture of fear and exasperation. "Why is it that I always end up next to _you_ in life-threatening situations?! I don't want spend the last moments of my life with you! I want to spend them in the arms of a beautiful woman!"

Speedy gives a mocking laugh in spite of their predicament. "Ha! Finally, you say something normal! I thought for sure that you'd want to spend the last moments of your life saving a school of tuna from Alaskan fishermen!"

It is here that the aquatic Titan narrows his eyes into a glare. "You're always making fun of my love for the ocean! Why can't you ever take one minute to try and understand my feelings?!"

The redheaded archer returns his glare at the statement. "Give me back my mirror and my lucky comb, and maybe it'll happen." Pausing slightly, he adds, "But only maybe."

After a moment of silence, the robotic voice speaks again. **_"One minute left until detonation."_**

Aqualad and Speedy scream once more, their lives flashing before their eyes.

"I can't believe I have to die tied up next to you! Why is this happening?!"

"If I have to die today, I wish I could've slept in this morning!"

One minute goes down to forty-five seconds, and forty-five seconds to thirty. Once the timer counts down this far, the duo is completely certain that this is it for them. It is only by a stroke of luck that they just so happen to be wrong. Before the timer can count down any farther, a dark-haired persona dashes into the room. Due to their positions facing the World War I exhibit's entrance, they are able to spot her the moment she sprints inside. Much to their relief, the dark-haired persona is none other than their twiggy green-eyed friend with the curly hair.

"Leila!" They exclaim in a joyful unison.

"I've never been so happy to see you in my life!" cries the archer in relief.

Practically in tears, Aqualad shouts, "Now I don't have to die next to Speedy!"

Rolling her eyes playfully, she says, "I know. You want to die in the arms of a beautiful woman."

Conjuring a long, thin, shaft of fire, she aims at the part of the metal cable that is directly in between the two. Less than a second is what it takes for the cable to split apart, effectively freeing the Titan boys. Once they're free she takes on a solid stance and forms a larger shaft of fire that appears far more threatening than before. Taking the shaft of fire, which Speedy recalls Leila referring to as her "fire blade", she cuts through the bomb using a mixture of horizontal and diagonal slices. A few seconds is all it takes for electricity to pulse through it due to the severed wires and for the bomb to start smoking, Scurvy Dog's creation falling apart and collapsing to the ground in a pile of rubble a second later.

Once this happens, the girl folds her arms over her chest and turns to face them with a raised brow. Speedy isn't sure what to identify her expression as. The only thing that could come close to describing it would be a combination of curiosity and skepticism.

"So… I guess Bumblebee wasn't exaggerating with what she told Cyborg over his communicator. The guy in the pirate costume is better than everybody thought."

Clearing his throat awkwardly and withholding a blush of mortification, Speedy crosses his arms over his chest in a macho fashion. "No. Not at all. Anybody can try strapping a Titan to a bomb. He just did it…more effectively…than other villains."

Arching her brow, she eyes him in a playful manner. "Uh huh. Sure. If he did it more effectively than other villains, then this must be your first time getting strapped to a bomb instead of your fourth like I heard you saying. Right?"

The blush he was withholding makes its way outward as he yells in shock. "How did you hear us say all of that?! You weren't even in the room! You must have been in a whole other exhibit!"

Shrugging nonchalantly, her smirk only grows. By now it is smug rather than playful. "I was. Originally, I was in the boat exhibit helping Beast Boy and Cyborg get Bumblebee out of the submarine. The only reason I left was because I heard you two arguing. Your voices really carry, and it's a good thing too. Your bickering saved both of your lives."

A long moment of silence passes, the Titan boys taking in their newest teammate's words. When the silence finally ends, it is because of Aqualad.

"So, I take it that the hostages are out of the building and safe?"

Leila nods. "Yep."

"And the rest of you came to back us up?"

The girl nods once more. "Right again."

Another moment of silence passes before they finally exit the World War I exhibit, the group heading out to resume searching for Scurvy Dog. It takes a moment, but at last one of them speaks. This time it is Speedy, who just so happens to asks a very reasonable question.

"Hold on a second. If we're here, and if Cyborg and Beast Boy are in the boat exhibit helping out Bee, then where are Mas and Menos?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

In the Ancient Egypt exhibit, standing inside a large of a replica of a pyramid with broken glass from shattered display cases scattered across the floor, is none other than Scurvy Dog. He shoves golden jewelry, emeralds, and rubies inside of his sash hurriedly, laughing heartily the whole time. While doing this he strokes his long black beard with his hook, and his beady eyes shine with delight. Throughout the entire duration of plundering gems, he speaks to himself sounding pleased.

"It be true! I, Scurvy Dog, have earned my scurvy title as the Titans Easts' greatest foe! The lily-livered girl with the wings couldn't defeat me, and neither could those arrogant bilge rats! Steel City has never seen a devil more menacing than me! I be a pirate of an undefeatable breed!"

So distracted is the man with his plundering and self-gloating, that he doesn't notice the set of twins loitering outside the entrance to the pyramid. The one bearing the plus symbol stands on the left side of the door, while the one bearing the minus symbol stands to the right. Where they attained these objects nobody knows, but in one of their hands is a crowbar, and the other grasps tightly to an iron skillet. As they observe the man, the twins whisper quietly amongst themselves.

"¿Estás listo, Mas?"

"Sí, estoy listo."

With that being said, the two tiptoe into the pyramid without using their super speed. Somehow, Scurvy Dog doesn't sense them. Instead he continues shoving valuables into his sash and bragging to himself about what an undefeatable pirate he is. An entire minute passes like this until, at last, loud metallic clanging fills the air along with a pained screech. First the crowbar makes contact with the back of his skull, followed by the iron skillet.

"¡Morir, pirata!"

"¡No vivirás!"

Scurvy Dog stares ahead blankly for a moment, mumbling to himself. "Ye scurvy lily livers. You will walk the plank."

Once that is said the bearded man falls unconscious, tumbling to ground in a heap of leather. A moment passes as Mas y Menos hover over him, making sure that he is truly passed out before pulling out a black and yellow communicator.

"El villano es derrotado. Me pondré en contacto con los otros."

"Sí. Hacerlo ahora."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the update! To be honest, I originally planned on having Speedy, Bee, and Aqualad take down Scurvy Dog. But then, on some kind of whim, I decided to have Speedy and Aqualad get tied to a bomb instead. I don't know why. For some reason I thought it would be funny! XD**_

 _ **Also, if any of you are curious, my younger brother is actually the one who inspired the idea for Scurvy Dog as a side villain. Even now at sixteen years old, he still complains that the original Teen Titans never had a pirate-themed villain, so I thought that I would add one in for him. Not to mention that with every threatening villain, there always has to be a lame villain too. It's kind of like how even though there's Slade, there's also Doctor Light. With Black Shadow being such a big threat, I thought that I would add in a ridiculous villain to balance things out. Hopefully all of you are okay with that. Personally, I absolutely love Scurvy Dog! (Yes, my brother came up with the name too XD.)**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you all for reading! I promise that I will try to get the next chapter out a whole lot sooner! Until next time! :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	16. Part II: Shadows: Chapter Sixteen

_**A/N: Well, friends, another chapter of "Firelight" is here! My five week night class is officially over, and four weeks from now I'm going to have a month off from college, so think of this as a celebration chapter! Of course, before my month off, I have some fairly large assignments to do for my two remaining classes and I am still interning. Because of this I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to post again, so I thought that I would post now. It's true that this chapter might seem a bit slow, but I still really like how it turned out!**_

 _ **Within another few chapters I'm going to get started on a very action-filled arc for this story where the Titans East and Titans West team up, so I feel like a slow chapter is necessary before the action. Not to mention that this is a chapter revolving around Speedy and Damiana, and since I have a few major Speedy X Damiana shippers who are reading, I thought that you might enjoy it. Thank you guys for all the reads and the comments, and I hope that you enjoy the chapter! :D**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part II: Shadows: Chapter Sixteen**

No! _Heck no!_ There is absolutely _no way_ I'm getting on the back of that thing!"

If Damiana was ever unsure about her membership of the Titans East being permanent, then all doubts have just been erased. The moment the police entered inside the building to take Scurvy Dog into custody, (who was taken out incredibly easily by Mas y Menos, much to their surprise), the Titans paused and waited for her to follow them out of the building. Not only that, but until Damiana followed, not a single one of them would budge an inch. For a long moment this surprised her, but eventually she gave a nod and followed after them.

Also to Damiana's surprise, while they were inside the museum, the crowd of civilians that was previously gathered outside disappeared. The only people left are firefighters and police officers, who are choosing to ignore the Titans and go about their business. Honestly, the fact that nobody is around to stare at them relieves Damiana. Not because she is self-conscious, but because the lack of people around to stare, judge, and be critical gives her more freedom to speak freely. At this moment in time being able to speak freely is exactly what she needs, because there is absolutely _no way_ that she is giving into the red-haired archer.

Right now, on the side of the road across from the partially destroyed museum, the eight Titans stand gathered around Aqualad's and Speedy's motorcycles. It didn't take much convincing on their part to get Damiana to cooperate in coming back to the Tower. Secretly, Damiana was counting on going to Titans Tower with them. After she ran out on them the first time, she didn't figure that they would let her escape them so easily a second time. Of course, what Damiana didn't consider was that getting to Titans Tower would require transportation.

Cars, she is perfectly okay with. Considering how there wasn't anything like them on Dabnod, she wasn't at first, but over time she grew used to cars. During the past five years, due to various circumstances, she has ridden in numerous four-wheeled vehicles. In a way, she has even grown to appreciate the method of transportation that is so incredibly unique to Earth. Two-wheeled vehicles, on the other hand, are another story entirely. They have no walls surrounding them, they move much faster than cars, are smaller than cars, and if somebody isn't careful they might end up falling off. As a whole, motorcycles are just so…unsafe!

It is because of this that she and Speedy are having their current disagreement.

Speedy, who already has a hand resting on the seat of the _Speed Cycle_ , shoots the girl an expression that is both irritated and offended as he replies to her previous statement. "Okay. Let me get this straight. You're willing to ride in some ancient scrapheap from the 1970's with an old lady behind the wheel, you'll let me drive you anywhere and everywhere in my Chevrolet, but you aren't willing to get on the back of my motorcycle?"

Running a hand through her dyed brown ringlets, Damiana shoots him a glare. "Are you kidding me? I would never get on the back of one of those things! Just look at it! It's a deathtrap on wheels!"

Damiana can't see his emerald irises, but she is fairly certain that they must be widening beneath his mask. Along with this, she guesses that he is probably raising his red eyebrows in a curious fashion. Pointing his head away from her, Speedy turns his gaze to his maroon and yellow motorcycle bearing the _Speedy_ emblem. The moment his eyes are on it, the alien girl watches as he walks the perimeter of his motorcycle and observes it intently. A few feet behind them, the rest of the Titans East as well as the duo of West Titans watches nonchalantly.

It takes a moment, but at last, Speedy replies. "Well, I don't see any loose bolts. The wheels don't look like they're about to fall off. The fenders, the seats, and the muffler don't look like they're on their last leg either. So I'm not sure where you're coming from. The Speed Cycle is absolutely _not_ a deathtrap." Pausing slightly, he adds, "It doesn't matter who you ride with, Leila. It can be me, or it can be Aqualad. To be honest, I really don't care. As long as you make it to the Tower in one piece."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she shoots him another glare. "If you really want me to get there in one piece, then you'll let me walk. I'm sorry, but I don't trust motorcycles. There aren't any walls, and they go fast. They're dangerous!"

Damiana has no idea how, but her words manage to elicit Speedy's arrogant trademark smirk. She doesn't notice, but behind her, the rest of the Titans are exchanging knowing glances. If she didn't know any better, she would say that it's as if they're all assuming that the archer is going to find a way to convince her to get on one of the motorcycles. If not him, then one of them.

Meanwhile, Speedy replies. "They aren't that dangerous; not when I'm the one driving. You've seen me drive before. To think, I thought that you'd trust me to control a vehicle by now."

Stunned slightly by his words, her false green eyes widen in aggravation. "Since when does trust play into my opinion of motorcycles? When I say that they're dangerous, I mean that all of them are dangerous _regardless_ of who's driving! I would take any mode of transportation to Titans Tower if it means avoiding getting on the back of the Speed Cycle."

From here Speedy doesn't have to say a thing. His smirk growing slightly wider, Bumblebee speaks out from behind them. Much to her amazement, Bumblebee wears a smirk as well. The only difference is that rather than being smug, hers is one of amusement. A hand resting on one of her hips, she eyes Damiana skeptically as she addresses her.

" _Any_ mode of transportation? If you're sure about that, then get over here and grab on. I'll fly you back to the Tower. Make sure you hang on tight, though. There aren't any seatbelts, and I fly high."

"I could fly you back to the Tower, too!" exclaims Beast Boy sounding equally amused. "It might feel a little uncomfortable, though. I would have to carry you there using my talons."

Stepping forward wearing his own brand of smug smile, Aqualad adds, "Or you could walk to the coast of the Atlantic Ocean, and I could summon some dolphins to swim you to the Tower. It might take a while, but I'm sure swimming is much safer than getting on the back of one of our motorcycles."

Running a hand through her curled tresses once more, Damiana turns to face them while sighing in annoyance. "Come on. You know that isn't what I mean. I didn't mean _**any**_ mode of transportation."

"Well, that's what you said," states Bumblebee easily. "It's either flying, swimming, a five hour walk, or riding on the back of one of the motorcycles. Take your pick."

A long moment of silence passes after this, Damiana's irritation only growing. In truth, she would much rather take the five hour walk. If it was only a three hour walk, then she would actually go for it. Of course, with as much time as it would waste, there's no doubt that taking the walking option would be ridiculous. Flying through the air being held in Beast Boy's talons doesn't sound pleasant either; especially depending on the type of bird he turns into.

Then there's flying with Bumblebee, which sounds far more dangerous than any type of land vehicle. Maybe it doesn't sound dangerous to Bumblebee since she's the one with the wings, but since Damiana herself is incapable of flight, flying simply sounds like a stupid and risky idea. After all, she is a Dabnodian, not a Tamaranean. As for the thing with the ocean and the dolphins, she's pretty sure that Aqualad was just being sarcastic…

As if deciding that what the rest of the Titans told her wasn't enough, Speedy makes a statement while continuing wearing his smirk. "Whoever you go with, make sure you hold on tight. As Titans we work out a lot, so we're not super cuddly, but we'll still keep you from falling."

Another lengthy moment of silence passes after this. During this time Mas y Menos run off by use of their super speed, Beast Boy flies away in the form of a green eagle, and Bumblebee takes to the skies. At some point Cyborg hops onto Aqualad's blue and black motorcycle, the metal man and the Atlantian temporarily fighting over who gets to drive before the latter finally gives in and takes the back. Once this is decided, they take off and return to the Tower as well.

By this point only Speedy and Damiana are left. The two take some time to stare at each other, Damiana with uncertainty, and Speedy still wearing his smirk. When Speedy's smirk finally softens to a gentle smile, however, that is when the alien girl finally takes a deep breath before walking forward. Knowing that they have finally come to an agreement, Speedy puts on his helmet and hops into the front seat. Even so, Damiana doesn't yet jump onto the two-wheeled vehicle. Instead, moving so that she is directly beside Speedy, she asks a question that sounds genuinely nervous.

"You're not going to drive like a maniac, right? I know that this sounds weird, especially coming from the girl who is able to survive on the streets, face down villains, and bend fire to her will, but I honestly do hate motorcycles."

His gentle smile never fading, he extends a gloved hand in her direction. "Don't worry. I promise I'll take it slow. If I'm going too fast, just let me know. I guarantee that I'll slow down."

Taking a deep breath, she places her tiny hand in his larger one, allowing him to pull her onto the Speed Cycle. As she is planted firmly onto the backseat, the nervousness she feels in her gut is unbelievable. There are no walls around her to protect her, two-wheeled vehicles are difficult to detect by cars, and she could fall off of this thing so easily. She can't believe that she has to ride on the back of one of these deathtraps! What Speedy says next doesn't make it any easier for her, either.

"When I said hold on tight, I was being serious. Make sure you grab me tight. Since this is your first time on a motorcycle, and since you don't have a helmet, holding onto me will probably help." Pausing slightly, he adds, "I'm sorry that you don't have a helmet, by the way. I have an extra, but I forgot to bring it. Next time you'll definitely have one, though, guaranteed."

Damiana groans internally at the words _"next time"_. He honestly expects her to get on the back of this deathtrap more than once?!

Sighing deeply, Damiana hesitates slightly before loosely wrapping her arms around his midsection. Honestly, grabbing hold of him is the last thing that she wants to do. It's true that she gets along with Speedy better than she used to, but physical contact still isn't something she's used to. Secretly, the girl's primary goal is holding onto Speedy as little as possible. With as much as she hates motorcycles, hopefully this goal can be met.

Meanwhile, making sure that her grip remains as loose as possible, she replies to his previous statement. "Okay. Whatever. Just get me back to the Tower. Let's get this over with."

* * *

At first, Damiana thought that Speedy had been exaggerating. When he told her that she needs to hold on tight, she thought for sure that he had just been patronizing her due to her phobia. Of course, as the universe would have it, it only took thirty seconds for her to realize how wrong this assumption was. With the wind blowing in her face, her lengthy tresses whipping around wildly, and how disorienting the rapid movement of his motorcycle feels, holding onto Speedy really does help. Damiana hates to admit it, but as a whole, holding onto the archer isn't so bad.

Like Speedy stated earlier, he does indeed work out. Even so, this doesn't mean that he isn't _"cuddly"_ in one form or another. One thing Damiana likes about holding onto Speedy is that his body is very firm. It's difficult for the girl to explain, but as they're speeding down one of Steel City's streets at approximately fifty miles per hour, holding onto something so solid makes her feel the slightest bit more confident that she isn't going to fall off. Not only that, but Speedy's body is also very warm, making it all the more pleasant to bury her face in his back in order to shield the wind from her eyes.

Along with how warm he is, as well as how muscular his back and abdomen feel, Damiana can also feel as the thudding of his heartbeat radiates throughout his torso. During the five years that she has been on Earth, Damiana has had almost no physical contact with other beings, so she never noticed it before, but a human heartbeat is very different from that of a Dabnodian's. Unless their body is in a state of crisis or their adrenaline is running high, Dabnodian hearts usually beat at completely different intervals. One heart beats rapidly while the other takes on a slower pace, almost sounding like music.

However, from what she can tell due to having her limbs wrapped around Speedy, human heartbeats aren't like music. Instead, Speedy's is strong, steady, and constant, almost like a hypnotic trance. Honestly, now that she is actually close enough to a human to feel their heartbeat, she likes how steady and constant the beating of only one heart feels. Human heartbeats are very different from what she's used to, but are nonetheless very pleasant to listen to. It is so peaceful, and soothing, and stable...

All of the sudden, Damiana is torn away from her inner musings. Normally she would just be happy that it wasn't them crashing or her falling off of the Speed Cycle that distracted her, but right now, the idea of them crashing doesn't sound so bad. When Speedy asks the question that he does, and when she realizes why he's asking it, the girl feels like she could crawl into a hole and bury herself.

"Leila, are you okay? Either your fear of motorcycles is more serious than I thought, or you are seriously enjoying it that I work out." Chuckling in a fashion that is both teasing and amused, he adds, "Are you feeling me up? Because from my end, that's what it feels like."

Coming out of her thoughts and back into reality, Damiana realizes exactly what he's talking about. How she didn't notice earlier, she doesn't know, but her hands have been trailing up his abdomen completely of their own accord. Rather than her arms wrapping around his waist like they were previously, there is one hand resting atop his abdomen where his flawless six-pack is located, and the other is resting on his chest over his heart. The whole time one of her cheeks is resting on his upper back, enjoying the feel of him.

The moment she realizes what she is doing, this changes completely. Cheeks turning crimson, she pulls her face away from his back and readjusts her arms so that they are once again wrapped around his waist. Only, this time, they are wrapped much more loosely than before. While doing this, she makes a loud exclamation that sounds angry, but underneath the anger is embarrassment. It is no secret to the Dabnodian girl that Speedy is able to hear right through the anger to her actual emotions.

"What? No! I wasn't feeling you up! Why the heck would you think that? What do you think I am? Some kind of closet pervert who enjoys touching men in tights?!"

By now his chuckles are turning to open laughter. "I don't know, Leila. I'm starting to wonder!"

Having entered a busier part of the city, Speedy has slowed his motorcycle down from fifty miles per hour to a speed that is around twenty-five. Relieved by this most recent occurrence, Damiana uses this as an opportunity to release him completely. By now her face is redder than her undyed hair on a happy day. Blowing a wispy brown strand out of her face with a huff, she crosses her arms over her chest and grumbles to him in response.

"Think what you want Speedy, but your assumptions are false."

Beneath the mask and the helmet, Damiana is certain that his emerald eyes are glinting teasingly as he replies. "Sure. Whatever you say." After a momentary pause, he adds, "But next time, I would suggest feeling up my biceps. I spend a lot of time on my arms, so they should be pretty firm."

Damiana simply rolls her eyes at him. "Honestly, Speedy. You are one of the most arrogant people I have ever met. I bet a girl can't tap you on the shoulder in the grocery store without you thinking that she's making a move." A moment later, she adds, "You need to get some seatbelts installed on this thing, because I'm never holding onto you again."

Approximately thirty seconds passes after this, the girl feeling confident with her statement. Then, as if the universe is against her, that is when the section of road they're on turns particularly bumpy. Holding onto the seat, she does her best to brace herself, but at some point the Speed Cycle hits a bump that is larger than the rest. As a result, she is knocked into Speedy, slender arms wrapping around his waist once more. When this happens, the archer speaks out sounding incredibly smug.

"Again, Leila, whatever you say."

"Will you be quiet?!" she snaps at him. "I bet you chose this street on purpose!"

Chuckling, he confesses, "Hey, maybe!"

Glaring at him with false green eyes, she exclaims, "I liked you better that day on the dock! What is this? Do you just feel like tormenting me today or something?!"

He gives another chuckle. "Again, maybe!"

Narrowing her eyes, she seethes, "You're so infuriating."

He doesn't laugh this time, though he does sound amused. "I know."

To both of their surprises, Damiana doesn't let go of him despite her irritation. Instead she keeps her arms loosely wrapped around his waist. When they make it to a less busy part of town and start doing fifty miles per hour again, her grasp tightens and she ends up burying her face in his back once more, the wind being too much with it blowing in her face. While doing this she blushes, being hyperaware of the close contact due to their previous conversation. She doesn't realize it, but the moment she tightens her grasp, Speedy's cheeks redden as well. When she buries her face in his back, he gains a smile. Not an arrogant smile, but one that is both pleased and gentle.

* * *

Every day before this one, the idea of having to share the Speed Cycle with someone else made Speedy cringe in agony. Having some girl sitting in back of him, clinging onto him, and jabbering into his ear sounded like the worst kind of torture imaginable. Sure he has gone on dates with girls, will give the occasional wink to a fangirl, and if he is in a really good mood he'll even show off his bow. The Speed Cycle, however, is where the archer draws the line. With as peppy and squealy as fangirls are, the last thing he would ever want is one of them on the back of his motorcycle hugging the life out of him and talking a mile a minute while he's trying to drive. Not only would that make for unsafe driving conditions, but it would be unbelievably annoying.

It is because of this that Speedy was never able to foresee how comfortable he is with Leila riding on the Speed Cycle with him. He knew that since it was Leila and not a fangirl that he would be okay with it, but he didn't know that he would be _this_ okay with it. What also surprises him is that, even when her grasp is at its tightest, he honestly doesn't mind being held onto. It's a difficult thing to explain, but he actually likes the feeling of her arms being wrapped around his waist. When he's going so fast that she can't tolerate the feeling of the wind, he also finds himself enjoying it when she cuddles closer and rests her head on his back, as if using him as some kind of a shield.

It really is very strange to the archer, but he supposes he enjoys Leila's touch because it is unintentional and innocent. She isn't like the scheming and manipulative fangirls who will touch him in the exact same manner just to get closer to Aqualad, end up on the Evening News, or to say that they hugged Titan Speedy. When Leila wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head against him, it is simply because she is using him as an anchor to make her feel safe while riding the Speed Cycle. It still baffles him that a girl who knows how to survive on the streets and who is probably capable of burning down entire cities is afraid of motorcycles, but then again, he supposes that everyone has a phobia.

The only thing that baffles him more would be the fact that she was feeling him up a few minutes ago. It's very odd, because she wasn't touching him in a fashion that suggested lust. She had one hand slowly running up and down his abdomen feeling his six-pack, and the other resting firmly on his chest, but it wasn't in a rough or forceful manner. Through Speedy's eyes, it almost seemed like Leila was…curious. Based on the way she was touching him and on how close she was snuggled up to him, she made it seem like she hasn't been close to another human in ages! Like she'd gone years without experiencing any physical contact!

Really, Leila feeling him up wasn't something that was bothering Speedy too bad. It was simply that once she started snuggling too close, and once her hands started touching his torso a little too much, he was starting to feel a bit... _uncomfortable_. The fact that she didn't seem to notice how much she was touching him didn't help anything, either. If anything, her touches seemed to be absentminded. His worst fear at the moment was having her come out of whatever trance she was in only to discover how warm he was getting and his quickening heartrate.

So, with this being his fear, why not point out her actions and tease her a bit? In a way, teasing has always been his cover. Not to mention that teasing Leila truly is fun. Seeing her embarrassed and irritated reactions to his accusations make his day. Speedy has rarely seen anything cuter than a defensive, embarrassed, and blushing Leila. Now that she's joining the Titans, the archer is secretly hoping that she'll make a lot of his days with their arguments and friendly teasing. Having one other Titan on their team really does sound nice to the archer. He enjoys having Aqualad, Bee, and Mas y Menos around, as they're all his friends, but having one more person around would make the Titans East seem more complete. Secretly, he has always thought this.

Right now, after several minutes of teasing Leila and playfully arguing with her, they have again fallen silent. They are currently stopped at a red light at an intersection where there isn't much traffic. Despite the fact that they are currently motionless, Leila still has her arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Normally she wouldn't, but at intersections where there isn't much traffic he has the unfortunate habit of taking off fast. He forgot to give her a warning a few miles back, and sadly she learned this the hard way. So now, unless she knows they're going to do thirty-five miles per hour or under, Leila continues holding onto him. Of course, Speedy doesn't mind this; not even a little bit.

Several moments pass and they continue sitting in silence, the sounds of the few idling engines around them filling the air. They aren't far from the Tower now, and should be there in less than ten minutes. Because of this, Speedy is expecting silence for rest of their ride. However, when the sound of his communicator beeping from his pocket begins echoing loudly, he knows that this most likely won't be the case. Hurriedly digging the circular object bearing the _Titan_ emblem out of his pocket before the light turns green, he answers to see the smiling face of Bumblebee.

"Oh, hey, Bee," he says simply. "What's up?"

Her facial expression remaining chipper, she gets straight to the point. "Hey, Speedy. Did you get Leila on the back of the Speed Cycle yet? Since you're wearing your helmet, it looks like you did."

Smiling, he gives a nod. "Yep. It took a while, but I managed it. We've been taking regular streets instead of the freeway, so it's taking a bit longer to get back. This is her first time riding a motorcycle, and she doesn't have a helmet, so I figured that it would be best to steer clear of the freeway."

Bumblebee nods in response. "That's a good call on your part. For some reason I had it in my head that you'd take the freeway anyway."

Before Speedy has a chance to respond to the statement, Leila replies from behind him. Even if she is unable to see the communicator, she can still hear Bumblebee clearly.

"It's a good thing he didn't take us out on the freeway on this two-wheeled deathtrap! If he did, I would wring his neck!"

Speedy can't help but smirk at her words. "Would the freeway really be so bad, Leila? If we were on the freeway, you could snuggle even closer. With the way you were feeling me up a few minutes ago, I thought for sure that you'd want another opportunity."

Surprised by this remark, Bee raises a brow from the communicator's other end. Meanwhile Leila responds to his teasing in what sounds like embarrassment and anger.

"For the last time, I _**was not**_ feeling you up!"

"Then what do you call running your hands over my chest and abs?"

Sounding angrier than before, she exclaims, "Will you please shut up about that?! I wish that you would shove it to the back of your unconscious memory and forget that it happened!"

Holding a hand over her mouth, Speedy sees Bumblebee does her best to refrain from snickering. Aqualad, who can't be seen but is obviously nearby, is heard as he speaks out in amusement.

"Bee, why don't we tell them what we need to tell them so Leila can run her hands over Speedy's body in peace? It's hard to be a pervert when people are listening."

Speedy's eyes widen beneath his mask at the aquatic man's statement. Before he can respond, smirk, or make his own teasing remark, Leila shouts lividly.

"What did you call me, fish-for-brains?! I am _**not** _ a pervert! Just wait until we get back to the Tower! I will hunt you down!"

A moment passes where there is a lack of dialogue, Aqualad and Bumblebee laughing from the communicator's other end. At some point the light turns green and Speedy passes the communicator to Leila, the girl holding the device with one hand and holding onto Speedy's shoulder for support with the other. Knowing that her grasp isn't as solid as it should be, he makes sure to drive more slowly as Leila speaks with Bumblebee.

"Just out of curiosity, is there a reason why you called? Before cruelly insulting me and calling me a pervert, Aqualad said that you had something to tell us."

Voice sounding chipper, Bumblebee replies instantly. "Yes. We wanted to tell you that when you get back to the Tower, we're going to start setting up your room and designing your costume. If we start working on your costume now, we should have an entire set ready for you in a day or two. Getting the furniture for your room might take longer, but it shouldn't take more than a week."

Much to his relief, Leila immediately concurs. "A room and a costume? That would be good. With my fire my civilian clothes take too much damage, so a costume is going to be necessary."

"Great!" exclaims Bee joyfully. "Now that I know you're on board with everything, I wanted to ask, do you need anything from your motel room? Because once we get started on making you an official Titan, there won't be a moment of peace from the media. If there's anything in your motel room that you can't live without, now would be the time to go back for it. Otherwise you could end up getting swarmed by reporters."

A long moment of silence passes once the words are spoken, Speedy being taken off guard by Bee's question. Honestly, the thought that Leila might have to grab her belongings from her motel room never occurred to him. If it had, it would have been the first question Speedy asked. As far as he knows Leila doesn't own too many personal items, so the scant few things she has should be easy enough for them to haul on the Speed Cycle.

Meanwhile, as if having his same thoughts, Leila replies to Bee's inquiry. "Now that you mention it, I actually do have some things that I should grab. A couple things I can leave behind, and the things I need should be able to fit in my bag. Not only that, but while I'm there I need to make some calls. I should really let my employers know that I won't be coming back. It would be rude to quit showing up without telling them anything." After a moment of silence, she addresses the archer. "Speedy, are you okay with stopping by my motel room? We shouldn't be there for more than twenty minutes. If not, you can always drop me here, and I can walk."

Despite the fact that he isn't facing her, Speedy gives a smile as he speaks to the girl. "No, that's okay. We can stop by your motel room so you can pick up your stuff. It isn't a problem."

Once he is through speaking, it is heard as Bumblebee gives her approval.

"Great! We'll see you when you get back to the Tower." Giving a snicker, she adds, "And don't you two stay gone for too long. Otherwise Aqualad and Beast Boy are going to start making up stories."

He can only imagine that Leila must be rolling her eyes as she replies thickly with sarcasm. "Don't worry, Bee. It'll be hard for me to keep my hands off of him, but I promise that I'll be good."

Once that is said, Leila shuts off the communicator and hands it back to Speedy. There is a brief moment of silence between them before the redhead addresses the brown-haired girl.

"Okay, I'm not sure where your motel room is at, so you'll have to direct me a bit. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. As long as we get there."

From here it doesn't take long for Speedy to turn around, and for the brown-haired girl to begin giving him directions. The archer doesn't know it right now, but his day isn't about to turn boring. He is in for a surprise.

* * *

Damiana really wishes that Speedy would have let her walk to her motel room alone. She didn't think about it too much earlier, but now that they're actually here, there are numerous reasons why Speedy shouldn't see where she has been living. Not only is her place of residence very rough, but he really shouldn't see what she's packing into her simple black bag either. It's true that she already has the Phoenix Index with her, but she has two other books left in her motel room that are written completely in the Dabnodian language. She already slipped up and spoke her native language in front of him once. If he catches sight of the language written down, it might as well be the end. One glance at her Dabnodian books is all it will take for him to figure out that something isn't right about her.

Of course, at this moment in particular, Damiana's soul focus isn't necessarily on her books. Rather, she is just hoping that she and Speedy can get to her room toward the back of the complex as peacefully and with as little confrontation as possible. Of course, with the people that inhabit this motel, Damiana highly doubts that this will happen. Even if nobody looks in their direction or says a word to them, there is always _something_ going on in this place. It's part of the reason why she hasn't been able to sleep any better than she did while sleeping under canopies and on park benches.

Breathing in deep, Damiana steps off of the pavement filled with potholes and rusted cars, and onto the walkway running alongside the motel rooms. The whole time Speedy walks directly beside her, observing their surroundings with a small frown. As he views the area, Damiana does her best to hide the cringe that threatens to escape. Unfortunately, the motel is particularly lively on this fine afternoon; lively in the most painful and demeaning of ways.

As they walk down the sidewalk in between the motel rooms and the parking lot, a group of individuals is seen standing amongst cars missing hubcaps and that have more rust than paint. Many of them having greasy hair, stained and tattered clothing, and missing teeth, it is plain that they are not exactly high-society people. Not only that, but they hold various glass bottles filled with clear liquid, as well Budlight cans. Some of them also hold cigarettes, both the cigarettes sold in stores, and cigarettes that look like they were thrown together haphazardly in somebody's basement. As they loiter in the parking lot, they laugh loudly while sounding unnaturally happy. The only thing that causes their laughter to cease is when they catch sight of Speedy.

"Hey, what're one of the Titans doing 'ere? I hope he ain't 'ere for any of us!" says a man with a grimy beard while pointing a liquor bottle in Speedy's direction.

"Naw, don't worry about 'im, Tim," a woman with greasy hair and yellowing teeth replies. "He ain't 'ere for us. Them Titans got other things to do than worry about us."

Damiana picks up the pace, scurrying past the group as quickly as possible. The last thing she wants to do is stick around them too long. Apparently Speedy catches her drift, because it doesn't take long for him to quicken his own pace. It isn't like moving faster helps her case much, though. It is quickly learned that the group in the parking lot wasn't the only rowdy bunch. As soon as they turn the corner to another set of motel rooms, the noise only grows worse. Then again, Damiana has always noticed that the farther back the rooms go, the louder it gets.

As they walk down a fractured sidewalk littered by trash as well as the occasional fuzzy rodent, they notice that one of the splintering wooden doors approximately ten feet away from them is hanging open. From what Damiana can see, the room number reads _16C_. Of course most of this is deciphered from the number's faint outlines, as the metal plate for the _1_ is dangling and the _C_ is missing. For a moment they wonder why the door is hanging open, but less than a second later when a dark-haired man is being dragged out of the room by a duo of police officers, they learn exactly the reason. While being forcibly removed from the room, he squirms in the police officers' grasps and shouts lividly.

"Hey, man, this is so unfair! I didn't do nothin'! You dudes can't arrest me!"

"We have a warrant, so technically we can," replies one of the officers sternly.

With that being said the two officers stomp past Damiana and Speedy with the man in tow. Before they can pass them completely, however, a woman wearing a denim miniskirt and a pink midriff top with hair dyed bright purple leaps out from room 16C. She gets down on her knees and stretches an arm in the man's direction, tears streaming down her cheeks messing up her makeup.

"Don't worry, Eduardo! I won't leave! I'll wait for you forever!"

Tilting his head so that the woman is within eyesight, the man looks back at her. "It's okay, baby! I'll be back! Nothing can stop our love!"

Once the duo of police officers and the man pass them by completely, Speedy and Damiana awkwardly tiptoe past the crying purple-haired woman. By now she is sitting against the doorframe sobbing into her hands, practically shrieking like a banshee through her tears.

"Eduardo! No! Why must you leave me?!"

Once they make it past the room, so far past that they're now in front of room 19C, Speedy leans closer in order to ask a question.

"Does that happen a lot?"

Giving a small nod, she replies, "More than you think."

What Damiana doesn't tell Speedy is that Eduardo gets arrested at least once a month, and every time there is a different woman standing on the sidewalk in tears. As they get farther down the sidewalk, this isn't the end of it either. At some point they stumble past two men, one a gray-haired man wearing a woolen cap, and the other a man with blackened teeth wearing a tattered denim jacket. They sit leaned against a dank brick wall scattered with tiny fissures, the two shouting and playing tug-a-war over some random object.

"No! You can't have it! It's mine! I'm the one that found it!"

"Give it back, you old coot! You wouldn't have found it if I hadn't told you where to look!"

Based on the way they're arguing a person would think that they're fighting over a pot of gold. Upon glancing at them, however, it is discovered that the object of their desire is a bag of beef jerky. As they continue walking they pass by additional sidewalk men who sleep atop newspapers, they hear people shouting at each other inside of their rooms through broken windows, and in the motel's C area alone there are two more rooms where people are getting arrested. It is because of this that when they turn another corner and come to the motel's D area that Damiana can't help but feel relieved.

Never has she experienced a walk to her motel room more painful than this one. Not just because Speedy is with her to see the type of place that she has been living for the past six months, but because he is now staring her down in fashion that is both curious and flabbergasted. By the time they are in front of her room of 4D, she can practically feel his masked stare boring into her. Giving an internal sigh, she digs her key out of her pocket and unlocks the door. Somehow the girl already knows that Speedy isn't happy with where she has been living. It is because of this that once they step inside of her tiny room and shut the door, she isn't at all surprised by Speedy's actions.

Walking to the center of the room so that she is between the foot of the bed and the ancient television set, Damiana turns to look at Speedy who loiters near the door. As she looks at him it is seen that he is busy locking the main lock, the deadbolt, and the slide-lock, making his impression of her place of residence undeniably blunt. Once they're locked he goes back over them with gloved hands to double check that they are secure, and then he moves to the window to pull the curtains shut.

At long last, after the curtains are shut and the door is securely locked, Speedy saunters to the center of the room so that he is only a few feet away from where she stands. After a long few seconds of remaining stationary, he reaches a hand toward his eyes. For a moment Damiana questions what it is he's doing, but a second later he peels away the mask, revealing his stunning emerald gaze. Like usual his eyes leave Damiana momentarily breathless, his irises shining a dozen shades of green with the occasional fleck of brown glinting at her. The whole time emotion is seen there as well, disbelief and irritation being dominant.

It takes what feels like eternity, but at long last, the archer speaks.

"Leila," he asks slowly, "how long have you been living here?"

Damiana has no idea why, but the sight of Speedy's irritation makes her gulp nervously.

"Uh… Well…" Clearing her throat awkwardly, she confesses. "Six months."

Another moment of silence passes, this one long enough to swallow eternity. When the archer speaks again, his voice is firm like she has never heard it before. He doesn't sound angry necessarily, but Damiana can tell that he is definitely upset.

" _Six months_? You are telling me that you have been living in this scummy place for _six months_? For crying out loud, Leila! You have superpowers, and have been living in Steel City! Why didn't you try hunting down the Titans East? We could have helped you! We could have gotten you out of this place!" Pausing he adds, "If not us, why didn't you get help from Mrs. Tucker, or from your waitress friend at the café? I'm sure that they would've helped you! Anything has to be better than this!"

Running a hand through her thick brown tresses, she scowls at him severely. "You're not my mother, Speedy. I've been living here for six months, and nothing has happened. I've been fine. Remember, I lived on the streets before this. I'm a survivor."

Taking a step closer, he holds his mask between a middle finger and a forefinger while responding. "It doesn't make any sense to be a survivor when you don't have to be."

More than anything, Damiana wants to snap at him with a bitter retort. They've only known each other for a little over a week, so what does he know? He can't possibly know who she is, what her life has been like, or what she's gone through. What right does he possibly have to tell her that choosing to live here wasn't the right decision?! Moving a step closer to him, she is about ready to spew out all of these words. Before Damiana can get out a single one of them, however, that is when she looks into his eyes once more.

Speedy's eyes still hold disbelief, this is true, but the irritation is gone. Left in irritation's place is an emotion that catches Damiana so off guard that she practically finds herself reeling backwards. This emotion is _caring_. As he looks at her with his large, caring, eyes framed by thick lashes, Damiana sees as every shade of dazzling emerald blends together flawlessly, making his eyes gleam. Flecks of brown dance across his gaze as well, bringing his eyes up to an entire other level of beauty. So entranced is the girl by his gaze that she couldn't speak even if she tried.

During her moment of silence, Speedy continues. "If you think that I'm trying to control you, that isn't true. The motel you've been staying at is located in the most dangerous part of Steel City. It isn't safe to live here, even for a Titan. I just want to make sure that you don't get headstrong and try to come back here. The last thing any of the Titans want is for you to end up dead."

Damiana has no idea how she does it, but somehow she manages to break free from his hypnotizing gaze. Once the girl is finally free, she makes her way over to her dresser, opens one of the drawers, and shoves a pair of jeans into her black bag. Meanwhile, she gives Speedy a simple response.

"You don't have to worry about that. I just came here to pack up my stuff like I said. Once I have what I need, I'm leaving this life behind forever."

* * *

Speedy doesn't understand Leila, and honestly, he doesn't think that he ever will. Standing in the back-most corner of the tiny room between the kitchen and bathroom, he watches from the corner of his eye as Leila throws various items such as books and the money locked in the drawer of her bedside table into her bag. As she does this she holds the walk-around phone belonging to the motel up to her ear using her shoulder, frantically talking to someone on the other end as she packs up her things.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Elliot, but you didn't mishear me. I won't be coming back to work. Other things have come up, and there is no longer room on my schedule."

He can't hear specifically what the lady says to Leila, but he can tell by the volume of her voice that she is far from happy. Even from his place on the other side of the room, he can tell that one of Leila's many employers is shouting at her furiously. This doesn't surprise him, though. So far this is the fourth person she has called, and the three previous people reacted in the same fashion. With as horrible as these people are, Speedy doesn't understand why she's giving them a head's up that she's quitting. If he was in her situation, he would just leave them hanging. Then again, he doesn't understand how she has been able to weather through six months of living here, either. Living on the streets must be better than living in a place like this. Having lived on the streets himself, he knows this for sure.

As he watches Leila in his peripheral vision, Speedy keeps his primary gaze on the other aspects of her room. With as trashy as the motel itself is, Leila's room isn't half bad. He can tell that she does her best to keep it clean. The floors are mopped, there aren't any crumbs on the carpeting, the bed is made, and the kitchen counter is clean. Even so, this doesn't make up for the fact that there is mold crawling up the wall behind the TV, there are cracks in the drywall, the carpeting and tile look like they should have been replaced a decade ago, and in the corner beside the exit, he sees a large gray rat. Upon spotting him, the rat wiggles under the door and out of the room, causing Speedy to grimace.

Growing bored with observing the room's main area, and not wanting to watch Leila too intently in case she needs privacy to pack things such as undergarments, Speedy turns around so that he is facing the part of the room containing the kitchen and the bathroom. His mask in one hand, he waltzes over to the cupboard above the counter and throws it open with his free hand. Why he does this, he isn't certain. He either does this out of boredom or curiosity.

Upon throwing open the cupboard, he sees that there isn't too much to be curious about, though. All that's there is a loaf of bread with only four remaining slices, a box of macaroni, and an empty jar of peanut butter. Shutting the cupboard door gently, he moves over the fridge and peeks inside there as well. Seeing as it only contains an expired half-gallon of milk and a nearly empty jar of jelly, the refrigerator is in even worse shape than the cupboard.

 _"Geesh,"_ says the archer internally. _"If she hadn't already agreed to come back to the Tower, I would probably try making her. It can't be healthy living like this. It's no wonder she's so frail!"_

Shaking his head at the thought, he can't help but feel a bit disgusted with Leila. The fact that she would choose to live in a violent, rat-infested, environment, and malnourish herself instead of seeking help is just… _unbelievable_! Sure she has superpowers, but still! She has to eat, and has to get some sleep at some point. No matter how brilliant her powers are, they're still no excuse for putting herself in unnecessary danger. What reason does she have not to seek help? Besides her powers, it's not like she has anything to hide!

Shutting the door to the refrigerator, Speedy turns back around to face the girl. Now she is no longer talking on the phone, but is busily dialing another number. Not wanting to interrupt her, he moves away from the kitchen and toward the door leading to her bathroom. This time he doesn't care about snooping. Rather, he needs a mirror to make sure that he's putting his mask back on right. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have removed it at all, but in order for Leila to realize how serious he was being, he figured that taking it off would be best. Whether it is Leila or his fellow Titans back at the Tower, he has discovered that he is taken the most serious when he removes his mask.

Stepping inside of the bathroom, which contains cracked tile, a stained sink, and a scummy-looking toilet and shower stall, Speedy moves over to the bathroom vanity. Mask in hand, he places it over his eyes and adjusts it, making sure that it is secured properly. Besides the Titans East, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Green Arrow, and Black Canary, there isn't a soul on Earth who knows _"Speedy's"_ eye color. Once he and Leila leave this room, he would like it to stay that way too.

The moment the mask is secured he eyes himself in the mirror, satisfied with what he sees. Giving a small smile at his reflection, he is fully prepared to retreat from the bathroom and ask Leila if there is anything he can do to help. While she's making phone calls, maybe he could grab stuff out of her drawers that she might need to pack or something? Anything to make this go faster! Before he exits the room, however, he spots two objects that are sitting out on the bathroom vanity in plain sight. He didn't notice them before, most likely due to his concentration on his mask, but he notices them now.

Surprised by what he sees, his concealed emerald eyes widen as he reaches to pick one of them up. The first object is a small box with an open top, revealing a plastic bottle as well as various supplies. Turning the box so that the front is facing him rather than the side with the instructions, Speedy gapes in shock. On the front is a tanned woman with hair the same color as Leila's, the words _"Golden Brown"_ written in bold directly beneath the woman's face.

"No," Speedy whispers to himself in awe. "There's no way…"

Shock taking over his features, he uses his other hand to pick up the second object; another small box. This box is flatter and longer than the hair dye box, and has a picture of a contact lens on the front. In the center of the box beside the contact are letters printed in fancy cursive, reading _"Clearview Color Contact Lenses"_. This alone causes his mouth to hang agape, but the sight of a tiny circle in the box's bottom right corner the color of bright green causes it to drop open even farther.

Blinking harshly to make sure he's seeing everything correctly, the archer speaks aloud in shock once more. "What the— No… There is absolutely no way…"

Before Speedy has a chance to compose himself, soft footsteps are heard coming in the direction of the open bathroom door. Along with the footsteps comes Leila's voice.

"Hey, Speedy? I'm ready to go if you are. My calls have all been made, and my stuff is packed. I would bring my guitar, but I'm not going to need it anymore, so I decided to leave it behind. It'll give us less to haul back to—"

A few seconds later her footsteps stop in front of the bathroom door, as does the sound of her voice. A long moment passes where Speedy doesn't look at her, but when he finally does, her entire body freezes. Along with this, her features fill with shock and horror, and her already pale face turns at least two shades paler. Her false-colored eyes connecting with his masked gaze, the two stare at each other in a deadlock. Shock still hasn't left Speedy, as he is completely clueless at what to say to the girl.

When one of them does speak, it is Leila, and she does so fearfully. "Speedy…I know what you must be thinking…but _**don't**_ jump to conclusions. If you give me a chance, I can explain!"

For some reason Speedy thought that he would be angry, but surprisingly, he's not. Instead he gives a deep sigh filled with tension before approaching Leila and shoving the items into her arms. Once she has them in her grasp, he walks toward the exit and replies without facing her.

"Don't explain now. Explain once we get back to the Tower. _To all of us._ "

Leila doesn't respond. Instead she shoves the brown hair dye and the green contact lenses into her black bag before following him out the door. The whole time Speedy notices that her demeanor seems nervous, and it very well should be. Now that he thinks about it, there is a lot about Leila that he doesn't know, and every time he's around her he ends up with more questions than answers. Now that he has learned that there's one more secret that she's keeping, (this secret being what she _actually_ looks like), his curiosity has been peaked more than ever. It's too bad for Leila, because he isn't giving up until he solves the mystery behind the girl.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know. That ending was unexpected even for me. Really, I didn't plan having them stop at Damiana's motel room at all, but I got to writing the chapter and it kind of happened. Not only that, but I feel like it was necessary to make that final transition before she joins the Titans East, and I think that it's high time the Titans figure out that she uses hair dye and colored contacts. What better way for both of these things to happen then for them to take that final farewell trip back to her motel room?**_

 _ **Also, my plan right now is to have anywhere from two to four chapters where I integrate Damiana into the Titans East, and then I plan on starting on that arc where I bring the full Titans West team and the Titans East team together. I am so excited for that arc! It is going to be action-packed and filled with fighting and drama! I would give away more information on it, but I don't want to give away too many spoilers. Just know that I am so excited about getting to that arc that I want to burst! I really hope that all of you enjoy it once we get there! XD**_

 _ **Anyway, now that my authoring rant is over, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will try to have the next one up for you soon. Believe me when I say that I hate keeping you guys waiting. I'm really very happy that there are so many of you who are enjoying this story!**_

 _ **Well, friends, until next time! :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	17. Part II: Shadows: Chapter Seventeen

_**A/N: Another chapter of Firelight is here, and it didn't take me a month to update this time! Does that make you happy? It makes me happy! I'm glad that I don't have to keep all of you waiting. One thing I despise is keeping my readers waiting. With each new chapter I post, I notice that the amount of people reading keeps steadily increasing. So thank all of you for the reads, favorites, and follows! After posting the last chapter, I received more new followers for this story than any other time I've posted! So thank you guys a bunch! I appreciate the support, and I'm glad that there are so many of you who like this story!**_

 _ **Well, besides my author's rambling, I have nothing to put for the author's note than enjoy the chapter! I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

 _Note: Whenever I bring up a specific brand of car, feel free to look it up on Google Images if you're curious. As a confession, I know nothing at all about cars, so Google Images is actually where I turn to figure out what specific brands of cars look like. So feel no shame if you have no idea at all what the Titans' cars look like. Before Google searching, I had no idea how to make them look. XD_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (or any other shows that I might make subtle references to)._

* * *

 **Part II: Shadows: Chapter Seventeen**

"Wow… This is… ** _my_** room?!"

Damiana has never been more amazed in her life. The room that she's standing in, a room that is currently empty besides a bedframe and a dresser, is three times larger than her motel room. Even the bedroom that she had back on Dabnod is dwarfed compared to this, as two of those bedrooms would be able to fit cozily into this one. Never has Damiana had this much space in her life! And that door to her right that's four feet away from the window…is that…a walk-in closet?!

As she gapes at the large expanse, Bumblebee gives a friendly chuckle from behind her. "Yep. This room is completely yours. I know it's probably a little overwhelming, but don't worry. You'll get used to it." Pausing slightly, she adds, "Being a Titan, I mean. Living in the Tower, having roommates, fighting crime, soon enough it'll all feel natural."

Shoving a brown strand behind one of her ears, Damiana removes her black bag from her shoulder and sets in atop the dresser. Once this is done, she turns to face those standing behind her. In the room with her isn't just Bumblebee, but also Speedy and Aqualad. Keeping the strand of hair firmly tucked behind her ear, she smiles as she replies to Bee's statement.

"I believe you. After all, I am pretty adaptable. I'm sure that I'll get used to being a Titan soon enough."

Smiling brightly, Bumblebee gives a firm nod. A moment later, however, her smile fades slightly and the Titan leader walks over to where the girl sat her bag on her dresser. Reaching in, she pulls out the golden brown hair dye and green colored contact lenses with a brow raised questioningly. Giving a glance to the others, she sees as the rest of the room's occupants eye her in the same manner.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee speaks out again. "But is there any reason why you dye your hair brown and wear green contacts? I have to admit, when you told us, I was a little surprised."

"If your hair isn't brown and if your eyes aren't green, then what do you really look like?" asks Aqualad in astonishment. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

Crossing her arms, she shoots Aqualad a stern look. "First of all, you haven't seen my real features, so don't say that they can't be _'that bad'_. If I wanted you to know what I look like, then I wouldn't dye my hair and wear contact lenses." Turning to face Bee, she continues in a more relaxed fashion. "As for why I hide everything…to put simply…I'll stick out like a sore thumb if I don't. I've had my fire powers since birth, and as a side effect, my hair and eyes are very… _strange_ …colors. They don't look anything at all like the rest of your features. To be honest, it's kind of embarrassing sticking out so much. Without the hair dye and contact lenses, I feel like a one-women freak show. So, after a while, I decided to hide everything; which in my situation, _isn't_ a bad thing."

This time it is Speedy's turn to voice his thoughts, which just so happen to sound very confused. "Okay, I know that you don't want any prying, but can you at least give us a hint about what you look like? Do you have a sharingan eye, an orange and purple eye, and putrid green hair or something?"

Rolling her eyes, Damiana can't help but give him a sardonic look. "No. Trust me, it's nothing like that. Or…at least not most of the time... Let's just say that my hair and eyes are very…noticeable….and very… _vivid_." After a short pause, she adds firmly, "Now quit prying, because that's _**all**_ I'm telling you."

Leaning against the wall with the sole of one of his yellow boots touching, his back touching, and his arms crossed, Damiana sees as Speedy nods in response. Along with this, he smiles faintly.

"Alright. Don't get your big girl panties in a bundle. I'll keep my mouth shut about the hair and the eyes." After a brief moment of silence, he adds, "Besides. It doesn't matter that much, anyway. I eventually took my mask off in front of the team, Bee finally came out of her room first thing in the morning before prettying herself up, and at some point Aqualad told us that his name is 'Garth'. It took a while, but eventually we all ended up sharing. I'm sure that at some point you'll share too."

In truth, Damiana greatly disagrees with Speedy's synopsis of the situation. Yet, she doesn't argue. Instead she turns away from the group of them and faces the emptiness of her new bedroom in attempt to get her mind away from such thoughts. Inside of her head she examines the walls thoroughly, imagining what she could transform the plain white into if only she could get her hands on some paint. Not only that, but with all of the space, she could fit so many bookshelves in here that it would be unimaginable!

If it wouldn't make the other Titans suspicious, it would be her greatest dream to fill rows of shelves with books written in different languages from all over the world. It has been a long while since she has added new languages to her arsenal. Perhaps Damiana could consider taking up the practice again. Now that it's necessary, she should start practicing with her fire again, too. Shortly before Dabnod was destroyed, the clan elders did mention wanting to give her further training. They wanted to go beyond Master's level techniques and start teaching her Phoenix techniques.

They're techniques brimming with so much hidden knowledge and unique skill that only a handful of people ever knew that they were in existence. The reason so few people knew about them is mostly because they're techniques unique only to the Fire Phoenix clan. There were several clans on Dabnod that had secret techniques unknown to the rest of the planet, and the Fire Phoenix clan was definitely one of them. It was always rumored that the Fire Phoenix clan had enough skills in their fiery arsenal to take out the Dabnodian monarchy and seize control of Dabnod. It never would have happened, though. Damiana's clan was far too loyal to the monarchy.

Meanwhile, as she continues with these thoughts, she speaks to herself internally.

 _"I should really unlock the Phoenix Index again. When I opened the secret compartment and found my armband, I'm sure that I saw scrolls in there too. Those have to be the scrolls the elders used to talk about. The scrolls that contain our secret techniques…"_

As the girl muses to herself, it is heard as the archer awkwardly clears his throat and moves toward the exit. She still doesn't look at him, but she can tell by Speedy's footsteps that he's leaving.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and assume that our conversation is over, so I will be going." Glancing over at him, Damiana sees that he's hovering half in and half out of the doorway as he makes his final parting statement. "In case you're curious, my room is next to yours on the left side. Don't ever go in uninvited, and if you need me, please knock. Of course, as a fair warning, if I feel like being alone or if I'm doing something important, I might not answer."

Turning so that she's facing him fully, Damiana nods. "Okay, thanks for letting me know. And don't worry about me knocking. I don't plan on randomly barging into your room anytime soon." Giving a smirk, she adds, "Unless I want revenge for being forced to ride on the back of your motorcycle."

It is here that he returns her smirk. "Sure thing, Leila, but just know that your revenge is at your own risk. Barge into my room, and you might catch me getting dressed or laying across my bed in my underwear listening to _Skillet_. Believe me. Once you see that, you can't un-see it."

Bumblebee releases a groan of agony at those words. "Yeah, well I wish I could! You've got some weird habits! What kind of crazy person strips down to their underwear to listen to music?!"

Pointing a finger at the winged girl, Speedy works to defend himself. The whole time Damiana starts to feel the least bit disturbed.

"Hey, at least I'm in the privacy of my own room, and at least I wear _something_! Unlike Aqualad, who likes going skinny-dipping in his pool at two in the morning!"

His face turning crimson with embarrassment, the aquatic Titan shouts loudly. "For the last time, I was ** _not_** skinny dipping! I was in the shower, and while I was in there, Mas and Menos hid all of my clothes! Swimming around in my pool naked wasn't a choice! Unless someone is taking a shower, they should never be naked!"

Speedy scoffs at his explanation. "Right. I forgot. You're a prude like an old lady."

Aqualad's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "What did you call me? I am **_not_** a prude!"

The redhead only chuckles. "Says the guy who puts on four layers of clothes before his dates!"

"Of course I do that! You've seen what my fangirls are like! I do it for my sanity!"

Damiana can't help but gape at the duo as they argue back and forth. They're so immersed in their argument, that Speedy didn't actually leave the room like he said he was going to. Now he and Aqualad are standing in the room's center, both of them arguing their cases and neither of them winning. She can't help but find the sight one that is shocking and unbelievable. They can't possibly be like this all the time, can they?!

As if reading her thoughts, Bumblebee carefully tiptoes around the two of them. Once she reaches Damiana, the dark-skinned girl giggles and motions for her to follow her out of the room. Shrugging, Damiana gives the Titan boys one last glance before following after her. A moment later once they're in the hallway, Bumblebee speaks.

"When they get like that, it's best just to let them argue. It always runs its course eventually." Giving Damiana a kind smile, she continues. "I saw you eyeing up your room a couple minutes ago. It looked like you were making plans for it."

Returning her smile, Damiana nods. "I guess I do have a few ideas."

At this Bumblebee walks further down the hallway before motioning for her new teammate to follow her once more. "In that case, let's go to the furniture store and get some stuff picked out. Maybe we can get you some carpeting and paint, too." After a moment of silence, she adds, "Now that I'm thinking about it, there's also another stop that we should make. One that's actually more important than the furniture store."

* * *

"Uh…Bumblebee? Where are we?"

Damiana sits snugly in the passenger seat of the Titans East leader's yellow Honda Civic. It's every bit as nice as Speedy's Chevrolet, but it fits Bumblebee's personality much better, as do the fuzzy dice hanging over the rearview mirror. Really, Damiana likes Bumblebee's car quite a lot. Though if it was Damiana's car, and if she had any idea _at all_ how to drive, she would have a red Toyota Yaris. Even so, Bee's car is very nice.

Meanwhile, the place that Bumblebee has taken her doesn't look at all how she expected. They're sitting in a nearly empty parking lot that only has two other cars. In front of them is a building that is equally deserted. It is made out of brick, the door leading inside is made out of thick metal that is bolted shut, and there is a single window without signs or business hours of any sort. Honestly, it looks like the building hasn't been touched in ages. Rarely has Damiana felt so uncertain about a building.

In the meantime, spotting her companion's uncertainty, Bumblebee does her best to put the girl's worries at ease. "Remember what I said back at the Tower? There was another stop I wanted to make before we get your shopping done, and it's an important one. You _do_ need a costume, after all."

Brow furrowing quizzically, Damiana rips her gaze away from the building and gives Bumblebee an odd look. "This is where I'm designing my costume at? Do you really mean that?"

The dark-skinned girl gives her a comforting pat on the shoulder before opening the driver's side door. While doing so, she answers the pale-faced girl's inquiry.

"Yes, but don't worry. It looks better on the inside." Pausing slightly, she asks, "Before we go inside though, I should ask you this. Do you have your Titan name picked out?"

Opening the passenger side door, Damiana nods. "Yeah, I do." After a moment of silence, she continues. "I decided that I'd like to go by _'Firelight'_."

A cheerful smile lights up Bumblebee's face. "Firelight! You picked a good name. It fits you. Now when we approach the door, make sure you introduce yourself as _'Firelight'_ , not _'Leila'_. Leila is your secret identity now, so any time you go somewhere as a Titan, you have to remember 'Firelight'."

Damiana gives an immediate nod of understanding. "Don't worry. I'm perfectly willing to go by my hero name from now on. In fact, I kind of like the idea."

"Good," replies Bumblebee happily. "I'm glad to hear it."

With that being said, the two girls get out of the car and make their way onto the sidewalk leading to the sturdy metallic door. As they saunter down the sidewalk, Damiana takes a closer look at her surroundings. Upon doing so, she immediately notices that even if there are no signs of inhabitation in the building's single window, that it is completely free of dust and grime. Not only that, but the sidewalk and parking lot are in good repair, the bricks making up the building appear to be relatively new, and there isn't a single piece of litter anywhere. So, even if the structure appears creepy and deserted at a first glance, it isn't deserted at all upon further observation.

Once they make it to the flawless metal door, a door that's so thick that it looks like the door to a prison cell, Bumblebee doesn't hesitate to knock. She taps loudly and evenly three times. A few second pass and nobody answers, Bumblebee repeating the action. It is only then that they get a response. Of course, it isn't the response that Damiana was expecting. Rather than somebody opening the door to them, a small metal plate that is built into the door at eye-level is shoved aside, revealing a pair of stormy gray eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses. When the person speaks, the stormy gray eyes are revealed to belong to a woman with a thick foreign accent.

"Well, Titan Bumblebee! It's been a while since you've come here in person. This is really a pleasant surprise!" Stormy eyes shifting to Damiana, she speaks sounding a bit less pleased. "Who is the skinny girl with the tattered jeans and the jewelry? Did she follow you here?"

Much to Damiana's surprise, Bumblebee isn't the one who answers the accented woman. Instead the Titan leader gets behind Damiana and gently shoves her closer. She stumbles slightly, having not expected the move on Bumblebee's part. When the woman's eyes narrow at her through the slot in the door, Damiana immediately feels both confused and nervous. Nonetheless, she does her best to put the unknown woman at ease, as she is certain that getting into the building is essential. If it wasn't, then Bee wouldn't have said that it was.

Gulping, the girl answers her hesitantly. "Uh… No. Not exactly… I didn't follow her here. You see, my name is Firelight. I just joined the Titans East a short while ago, and I need a costume? The clothes I have now aren't exactly working out."

Shoving up her glasses with a long, slender, index finger, she narrows her eyes again. This time, much to Damiana's relief, they're narrowed in a curious fashion rather than in contempt.

"A new Titan, you say? I didn't know that the Titans East were getting a new member."

This time it is Bumblebee who responds. "Sorry to catch you off guard, Marcy. A lot has been going on with the Titans recently, and with everything that's been happening, Firelight joining the team was kind of a last minute thing."

The woman behind the door scoffs. "The Titans East themselves were a last minute thing, as were the Titans West, so this doesn't surprise me."

All of the sudden the metal slot in the door closes up, catching Damiana off guard. A few seconds later metallic clanging is heard along with the clicking of locks, the thick metal door swinging open a moment afterward. Standing in the doorway looking down at them both is the woman with gray eyes and wire-rimmed glasses, who is revealed to be very tall, slender, and has thin black hair styled into a tasteful bobbed haircut. She currently wears a knee-length black dress with elbow-length sleeves and a high collar. Her wedges are the same shade of black as her dress, though they're much shinier, and appear extremely high; most likely why Damiana sees her as so tall. When it comes to her age she is uncertain, but Damiana would place her in her middle to late forties.

Stepping back from the doorway, the woman motions for them to enter. Her expression fairly pleasant, Bumblebee walks past Damiana and goes inside of the building without reluctance. The alien girl is a bit hesitant, having no idea where they're at or who this woman is, but a few seconds is all it takes for her to enter inside at last. Once inside of the building, after the door shuts on its own behind her, Damiana finds herself feeling confused. Besides a desk, a leather chair, and a magazine rack, the room they've entered is completely empty! There aren't any doors leading out of this room either, so it is automatically assumed that this is the only one.

Arching a brow, she shoots Bumblebee a questioning look. Spotting her facial expression, Bumblebee giggles in friendly amusement before giving her an explanation.

"It's okay. There's more here than you think."

Giving her a reassuring look, the woman adds in her thick accent, "If you need a costume, Firelight, just trust Marcy Fabron. Believe me when I say that I can do anything."

Raising her brow curiously, Damiana watches as the woman, Marcy, makes her way over to the desk in the corner with her wedges clicking against the tile. As she does this she pulls a key out of a pocket that is hidden in her black dress, taking a seat in the leather chair behind the desk and shoving the key into one of the locked drawers. For a moment Damiana thinks that she's going to pull out files, a briefcase, or something of that sort. It is because of this that when the smallest drawer opens up to reveal an incredibly intricate keypad containing both letters and numbers, the alien girl can't help but be astonished. When Marcy types what appears to be a very long password into the keypad, Damiana is further astonished when one of the metallic walls opens up to reveal a clear glass elevator.

As she gapes, Marcy shuts and locks the keypad back into the desk before walking over and giving Damiana a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"You haven't seen anything yet, girl. Be amazed."

With that being said all three of them walk into the elevator, Damiana growing more stunned and more curious all the time. There aren't many buttons in the elevator. There is nothing but a single button, and the only direction it goes in is down. There isn't the slightest bit of hesitation from Marcy before she presses the button, causing them to plummet downward in a whir. With nothing but darkness shining in through the glass, Damiana is a bit disoriented, but overall she fares well.

Meanwhile, Marcy speaks once more. "What are your superpowers? Before doing anything, I must know. Otherwise I won't be able to find you the right fabric."

"My powers?" says Damiana. "To put it simply, fire is my superpower. I can self-manifest it, my body absorbs outside fire, and my body is flame-resistant."

Marcy purses her lips in a considering fashion as she muses aloud. "In that case, I will need the heaviest flame resistant material available. I have material that can withstand heat up to thirty-thousand degrees Celsius. Is that good enough?"

Eyes widening, Damiana gives a stunned nod. "Um…yeah. Thirty-thousand degrees is good."

Pushing up her wire-rimmed glasses using her middle finger, she gives a smile. "Excellent. I have that material in every color from pink to black. With the amount of fabric at my disposal and my skill, I should be able to put together something to please you in no time." Nervousness filling her gaze, she asks, "Just out of curiosity, you can't fly, can you? If you can, it might be harder for me to find material that is both flame resistant and durable enough for flight."

"No worries," Damiana assures. "I have multiple talents, but one thing I _can't_ do is fly."

Smile returning full-force, she nods. "Good. This makes my day. It has been a long time since I have gotten to help design a costume for one of the Titans. This will be a true delight!"

A second later the elevator stops at last, and the doors open up. It is still pitch black, but all it takes is Marcy giving two loud claps for the area to become flooded with light. When it does, just as Marcy had stated earlier, Damiana is definitely amazed. In her sixteen years of living, Damiana has never seen another room like this one; not on Earth or on Dabnod. To her, it is simply incredible.

The room is large and very well-lit, revealing a space filled with floor-length mirrors. In the center of the mirrors is a very lavish walkway, most likely used for admiring whatever final product that Marcy comes up with. There is another portion of the room, too, that isn't covered in mirrors. Lying out on chairs, on tables, and lining various shelves are fabrics of all colors, patterns, and materials. Along with this there are scissors, measuring tapes, sewing machines, thread and needs, various types of shoes, and anything else imaginable. Damiana can't even remember the closets of Queen Guayusa and her courtiers having access to fabrics of so many colors! When Bumblebee said that she would get to design her Firelight costume, she had no idea that she would get to do it so… _extravagantly_!

All of the sudden Marcy gives a pleased chortle, freeing Damiana from her momentary trance. Turning to face her, she sees that she is already holding a measuring tape in her hands as well as a pen and a pad of paper. As Marcy speaks, she walks toward her.

"Yes, I knew you would be amazed. I saw that same look of wonderment in Bumblebee's eyes when she first saw my crafting room. With the tools I have at my disposal, I can design absolutely _anything_. I especially love putting together costumes for superheroes. It gives my life meaning." Motioning to her with the hand holding the measuring tape, she commands, "Now go stand on the pedestal so I can get a good look at you. I won't be able to design you a proper costume otherwise."

Giving a nod of comprehension, Damiana follows her instructions and moves over to the walkway. Once she's standing on it, Marcy doesn't hold back with the measuring tape. She measures every inch of her while scribbling things down on her notepad. The whole time the woman mumbles things aloud, the alien girl not knowing whether to feel complimented or insulted.

"Good heavens are you skinny! _Very_ _skinny_ … Nonetheless, you still have quite a decent figure. That baggy tank top and raggedy jeans simply do an excellent job of hiding it. We are going to change that very soon…" The next time she speaks, she says, "Your face is absolutely stunning! Very rarely have I run into a young woman with as beautiful of a face as yours! Your hair is far too curly, though… Then again, you have a stunning face and an adequate figure, so I suppose the hair doesn't matter too much. Not to mention, that you have a gorgeous bracelet. Your taste in jewelry is magnificent. That bracelet with the bird is definitely being incorporated into your costume…"

From here Marcy doesn't speak for several minutes. She is busily scribbling things down, dashing all over the room in her stylish black wedges and picking up various rolls of fabric. At some point she nonchalantly places her notepad on a table and begins comparing fabrics that are various shades of orange and black, as if trying to decide which is better. Secretly, Damiana doesn't think that any of them are better. Honestly, the shades of orange look practically identical to her, as do the shades of black. The whole time Bumblebee leans against one of the mirrors, watching on in a curious yet pleased fashion.

It takes a long while, but eventually Marcy speaks again. While doing this, she rushes toward Damiana holding scissors, thread, and an armload of orange and black fabrics. Though, she's certain that she sees some splotches of yellow fabric too.

"Okay, Firelight, we are getting straight to work. You are free to tell me what you like, and what you do not like, but I do have two ground rules. The first is that your bracelet with the bird on it is fabulous, so it stays! No complaints, no questions! And the second is that we are getting you in some shorts. No pants for you! Underneath those hideous jeans, I would stake my life on it that you are hiding some gorgeous legs. It is high time that you show them off!"

It is here that Damiana's face pales. Running a hand through her false brown tresses, she eyes the woman nervously as she responds.

"No pants? But…why?! Shorts are just so…revealing…and… _tight_!"

Smirking, Marcy piles the fabric down on the walkway beside her. "Exactly my point, dear girl. We have to accentuate your strongest assets. It's what makes heroes the best they can be." Nodding over to Bumblebee, she adds, "As a fair example, Bumblebee's waist is greatest asset, so I accentuated it. Just look at her costume! She looks fabulous! And you will, too."

Running a hand through her hair, Damiana sighs before responding. "Well… I guess I can try on a pair of shorts… There's no guarantee that I'm going to like it, though."

The woman's smirk never fades. "Oh, don't worry. I can guarantee that you will like what you see. Every customer does. Trust me. This is what I do best."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

As far as Speedy knows, Bumblebee and Leila are still gone, Aqualad and Cyborg are at work examining Black Shadow's machine, and Beast Boy left the Tower to go buy vegetarian cuisine. Speedy can't help but feel relieved because of this. It will make it so much easier to slip out of the Tower without having to confront anyone. Dressed from head to toe in civilian clothing and wearing a pair of sunglasses, Speedy steps out of his bedroom and into the hallway. His car keys in hand, he sneaks down the hallway, through the common room, and to the door leading to the garage.

Any other time he leaves the Tower, his teammates don't think a thing of it. They figure that he's going to visit his dock, out for tacos, on a date, to torment the local store workers, or anything else that the redhead might like to do in his spare time. However, because of the fact that Speedy leaves so specifically at twelve-thirty pm every Sunday, and because he tries to be so stealthy about leaving the Tower, the other Titans have grown more than a little bit suspicious of his whereabouts. The same thing applies to Wednesdays at four-thirty pm, when he also does his best to slip out of the Tower unseen.

Bee, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos have all tried questioning him about it many times. This is partially because during those times when Speedy is gone and there's a crime alert, they're always forced to get by without him. Along with that, Speedy is so secretive about where he's going that a person would almost think that he's out committing crimes himself, or that he's involved in a secret love affair. During the first year of being with the Titans, sneaking out twice a week wasn't so hard. For the past six months, however, it has been getting steadily more difficult. At some point, it is Speedy's worst fear that the other Titans are going to find out where he's going. When that day comes, there isn't a doubt in the archer's mind that they're never going to see him the same. He's going to be… _labeled_.

Sighing, Speedy makes his way down the stairs to the garage and weaves around their motorcycles, the T-car, and Aqualad's black convertible. Once he makes it to his white Chevrolet, he opens the driver's side door, pulls himself inside, and turns the key in the ignition. Removing his sunglasses and tucking them so that they're attached to the truck's sun visor, he speaks aloud before pulling out.

"Just go and enjoy the meeting, Roy. The other Titans haven't found out yet, and if you play your cards right, they're not going to."

* * *

In the back of Steel City Gospel Church, in a windowless room with soft white carpeting and soothing blue walls, is a group of ten individuals of various ages and genders. The day being Sunday, church was on earlier, but the people who were previously present for the service have all filtered out. Now, besides a few faculty members who run the church office, there isn't anybody in the building besides these ten people in this cozy blue room.

The small group sits arranged in a circle, not in the uncomfortable metal fold-up chairs that would normally be expected, but instead they sit in beanbag chairs. Painted on the wall behind them in black cursive letters are words that have become very familiar to the vast majority of people within the group: _"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference"_.

Speedy remembers the first time he came here very well. Never having been inside of a church building before, he can remember feeling like a fish out of water. The beanbag chairs, the prayer painted on the wall, hugs from random strangers, it was all so… _foreign_. After the first time he was here, he didn't even want to come back he felt so out of place. Of course, after trying ten other groups in Steel City similar to this one, Speedy decided that he liked this one the best. Out of all the groups, this one was by far the warmest and the most welcoming. Even after only meeting him once, the individuals in the group welcomed him back with open arms. It was only then, after his second time showing up at this group, that he finally decided to become a regular.

During his time with this group, while he generally sees the same eight people every time he comes here, there are usually one or two new faces at least once a week. The majority of the time the new faces don't tend to come back, and either seek out new groups, or drop attending these meetings completely. In a way, Speedy finds it disappointing. The beanbag chairs and brightness of the room always come off as odd at first, but if people would give it a chance, he knows that it would grow on them. It grew on him, after all.

Sitting directly across from him, Speedy notes, is this afternoon's single new face. For once, he can't help but feel surprised. The person sitting across from him is a boy wearing a black sweatshirt and baggy black pants. His arms are crossed and he wears a pouty expression, as if this is the last place on Earth he wants to be. His chin is pointed, as is his nose, and his hair is shaggy. So shaggy is the boy's hair that it covers one of his caramel brown eyes. What shocks Speedy isn't the child himself, but the fact that he's…well… _a child_! By the looks of this kid, he can't be any older than twelve! A year-and-a-half ago when he started at this group, he'd freshly turned sixteen, and they said that he was the youngest person they'd had! Sixteen is nothing compared to how young this kid is!

Meanwhile, the person sitting beside the kid is the one who speaks. He is a man is his early sixties with a friendly personality and a thick gray beard, known to Speedy as Bill. When Bill speaks, he does so in his usual warm and caring fashion.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Bill, and I'm a cocaine addict."

The others in the group, including Speedy, respond in unison. "Hi, Bill."

The next one to speak is the kid, who is notably a lot less open than Bill. "My name's Dustin. That's all I'm telling you people."

Again, the group responds in unison. "Hi, Dustin."

Once this is finished, Bill addresses the boy in what Speedy identifies as his usual grandfatherly fashion. "It's okay, Dustin. You don't have to tell us anything that you don't want to. If you just want to sit in and listen tonight, feel free."

Dustin doesn't say anything. Instead he gives a huff before they move onto the next person. The next person being a woman named Stacie, who is a crystal meth addict. The whole time people introduce themselves the majority of the group appears genuinely invested, while Dustin simply appears annoyed. Speedy doesn't judge the kid, though. He can tell just by looking at him how new he must be to this. Since he's here as a preteen, there's no doubt that he's here by the force of his parents, or as a court mandate. That would definitely make a kid feel targeted…

At last, when his turn finally comes, Speedy doesn't hesitate in introducing himself. Having done this at least a thousand times, he pretty much has his lines memorized.

"Hi, everyone. My name's Roy, and I'm addicted to heroin."

Just as he expected, he is responded to with the collective chant of "Hi, Roy".

From here he expects things to move to the person beside him; a woman named Joy with an addiction to Vicodin pills. Before Joy has a chance to speak, however, Dustin looks up at him with surprise. The surprise is only there for an instant, though, because it is quickly replaced with skepticism.

"Pft. If you're _still_ addicted to heroin, then it doesn't look like this group has helped you any. I bet the last time you shot up was this morning."

Emerald irises filling with his own brand of surprise, Speedy can't help but gape at him while responding. "Actually, the last time I shot up was more than three years ago. All I have left now is three months until I've made it for four years' heroin free."

Surprised returns to Dustin's caramel gaze full-force at Speedy's words. "You haven't had any heroin in almost four years?! How old _**are** _ you?! You don't even look like you're eighteen yet!"

"That's because I'm not," replies Speedy simply. "I have five months left until I turn eighteen."

Eyes widening farther, he asks, "So…does that mean you were…super young when you started going through treatment?"

Giving a nod, Speedy replies to the kid. "Yep. I was twelve when I got addicted, and going on fourteen when I finally recovered. I relapsed twice, and it was painful, but I made it through."

It's quiet for along moment until, at last, Dustin speaks again. This time he does so in a small, hesitant, voice that is the equivalent of a mouse, sand-colored hair hiding his face.

" _ **I'm** _ twelve. And _**I'm**_ addicted to heroin."

Speedy feels as his eyes widen, surprised at the boy's sudden confession. All it takes is a moment for the rest of the group to start applauding softly, and for those sitting closest to Dustin to start giving him friendly pats on the shoulder as well as the occasional hug.

"Good job, Dustin!"

"Thank you so much for sharing with us!"

"I hope that your treatment is going well!"

Dustin doesn't give those gathered around him much of a response. The whole time his eyes narrow and he gives an irritated frown. Honestly, he can't really blame the kid. He remembers his first Narcotics Anonymous meeting with everybody hugging him. His bubble felt so violated…

Meanwhile, words of encouragement are shot his way as well. They come from everybody in the group besides Dustin, though mostly they come from Bill and Joy.

"That was some excellent sharing, Roy! Thank you so much for making Dustin feel welcome!"

"You've almost been clean for four years now? We're so proud of you!"

"Three months from now, I'm bringing in cupcakes! You've earned them!"

Speedy smiles, nods, and replies to each of their comments genuinely. When one of them hugs him, exactly like he never would have expected several years ago, he hugs them back. The one who hugs him is Joy. She is a woman in her early forties, and apparently used to have a son the same age as him.

Once the majority of encouraging comments have subsided, Joy speaks to Speedy.

"I really am bringing in cupcakes at your four-year mark, Roy, and don't you dare try stopping me! You're a real success story, kid. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

He can't help but smile at the woman's kind words. "Thanks, Joy. I appreciate hearing that. It really helps; on the good days just as much as the bad days."

From the other side of the circle, Bill responds to him. "Nah, Roy, you don't have to tell that to us. Even if it's a good day, a kind word always helps. I haven't had any cocaine in almost thirty years, and sometimes I still need encouragement. Recovery isn't just being free from the drug. It's a lifelong process no matter how long you've been clean for."

Opening his mouth partway, Speedy is preparing to reply to Bill. Before he can, however, Dustin chimes in. The boy sounds confused as much as shocked.

"Hold on. Let me get this straight. Some of you have been clean for years, _**decades**_ even, and you're _still_ coming to NA meetings? Why?! If you're not using anymore, what's the fricken point?!"

"Support from other addicts," replies a man in his early thirties. "That's the point."

"Only someone who has been addicted to drugs, stolen, lied, and cheated, is going to be able to understand another person who has done all of those same things. It's kind of like how only someone who has been homeless before is going to be able to understand someone else who has been out on the streets," explains Bill. Pausing slightly, he asks, "Is this making any sense, Dustin?"

Furrowing his brow thoughtfully, the kid nods. "Yeah, I guess. To be honest, it's even like that at the treatment center. The first couple days I hated it, but now that I've gotten used to it, it's not so bad. The people there…they _get it_. They treat me like a guy and not…"

Before Speedy has a chance to process what he's about to say, he fills in the blank that Dustin was looking for. "They treat you like a guy, and not a _'druggie'_? Yeah, I know what you mean. People who have never been addicted don't get it at all. Once they figure out where you've been and what you've done, they give you a label and de-humanize you. It really doesn't make life any easier."

Eyes widening in comprehension, Dustin looks directly at him. "That's exactly what I was going to say. How'd you know?"

He replies simply. "Because I've been there."

A moment of silence passes, but at last, it is broken by a sigh from Joy.

"Not everyone labels you, though. I'll admit that I've some pretty bad encounters with family members, but I also have people who really support me. I'll be honest. Nobody supports me more than my husband and my daughter."

Another moment of silence passes, this one briefer than the previous. This time it is broken by Bill, who does so with a question.

"You know, Roy, before we figured out about the four-year mark you have coming up, we were actually thinking about planning a meeting that month where everybody brings in their friends and family. We were going to have cake, tell them a little bit about NA, and celebrate everybody's progress." After a slight pause, he continues. "I'm not telling you and I'm not forcing you, but have you ever considered bringing the roommates that you told us about?"

"You told us just last week that you trust them with your life," adds Joy. "You don't think you can trust them enough to tell them that you used to be a heroin addict?"

Giving a deep sigh, Speedy replies at last. "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do and I know where you're coming from, but I can't. There is absolutely no way I can tell them. They'd never accept it."

* * *

Later That Day

It took two full hours of sketching things out with paper and colored pencil, followed by measuring, cutting, and stitching, but Marcy and Damiana managed to complete her first Firelight costume. Admittedly, the costume they created is only a prototype, and Marcy wanted to make some adjustments to it so that it is, in her words, _"the absolute best it can be"_. Of course, even with the alterations the woman wants to make to the costume's original copy, she still claims that she is going to have a full set of seven uniforms delivered to the Tower by tomorrow morning. By the following morning, she says that ten more will be ready. Now that her costume's initial design is planned out, Marcy claims that putting together Firelight costumes in bulk will be a simple task.

Thinking back to earlier in the afternoon, Damiana huffs while grumbling internally. _"Of course putting together Firelight costumes won't be hard for her. With how 'adequate' my figure is, it isn't like she's going to be wasting any extra fabric for my hip and chest area."_

Admittedly, the woman is a very skilled designer. Damiana never thought that she would hear herself say this, but she is absolutely in love with the uniform that was put together for her! This doesn't change the fact that she feels incredibly insulted, though. Telling her that she doesn't have any curves, blatantly stating that her hair is absolutely horrendous, and then forcing her to wear shorts even if the amount of skin showing makes her feel incredibly uncomfortable? Never has Damiana met a more disrespectful person! True, Damiana doesn't mind the shorts as much as she initially thought she would, but still… What makes that woman think that she can insult her like that?!

Taking a deep breath, Damiana tugs several buckets of paint into her room which is now completely empty. As soon as they got away from Marcy's design studio, she and Bee got straight to shopping. At first Damiana thought that shopping would take the longest amount of time, and that getting her costume designed would be quick and easy, but it turns out that this wasn't at all the case. In truth, it ends out that the Dabnodian girl already knew exactly how she wanted her room decorated. Picking out things such as a nightstand, desk, the bookshelves she wanted, and a mirror didn't take any time at all, neither did picking out other things such comforters, pillows, and a lamp. She chose civilian clothing as well, which also went quickly.

Getting carpeting and paint for her walls took even less time. All it took was ten seconds of staring at her bedroom walls for Damiana to know exactly how she wanted to paint them. True, painting them exactly the way she wants to will require an endless amount of colors. When picking out paint, instead of getting a can of each color she needs, she decided to get massive quantities of red, blue, and yellow, along with black and white. With these five colors, Damiana will be able to get every single color she needs and then some. All she needs is to mix them correctly.

Setting the buckets of paint down in the middle of her bedroom floor, along with other buckets that she'd previously hauled up, Damiana straightens her posture and stares intently at the perfectly white walls. Right now all of the other things she and Bumblebee purchased, furniture and new clothes alike, are being stored in a guest room on the level below this one; the room that she will be occupying until this room is completed. Having it be her, the paint, and her tattered jeans and tank top all alone in this perfect room makes Damiana feel undeniably happy. There's no doubt that it will take several days of intense effort, but she will make this room into her perfect paradise.

Before painting, however, Damiana has to have the designs for her walls drawn out first. It is because of this that she removes a perfectly sharpened pencil from amongst the paint cans, saunters over to the wall, climbs atop a ladder, and gets straight to work. Once she starts drawing on the walls, her brain doesn't have a chance to process what is being created. Instead the duo of hearts pumping Dabnodian blood through her veins take over, allowing her to unleash everything that she has been yearning for onto this perfect white canvas.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"It's okay, old man. I can help you get down this hallway. I wouldn't want you to fall and break your hip. Especially since you forgot your Life Alert."

Today's meeting having finally ended, the small group of individuals said their goodbyes and filtered out of the cozy blue room with the beanbag chairs. Even so, this doesn't mean that the individuals in the group are free of each other yet. Speedy generally parking in the same area Bill, they usually end up walking out of the church and to their cars together. Speedy gets along well with Bill, so he doesn't mind this. If anything, he prefers it. It gives him time to talk to the aging man and to make friendly jabs at him, just like he does to anyone he becomes friends with.

Right now, as an example, Speedy takes Bill by the arm in attempt to guide him down Steel City Gospel Church's front-most hallway, treating him as though his is a feeble old man. Considering how gray his hair is and how, from a distance, he could pass for older than sixty, this might make sense at a first glance. Of course, once they see how Bill glares at him and yanks out of his grasp in an irritated manner, it becomes bluntly obvious that this isn't at all the case. Upon hearing his verbal response, this is made even clearer.

"For the last time, Roy, I _do not_ have a Life Alert, and I'm not getting one!"

Chuckling at his response, he asks, "But what if you've fallen and you can't get up?"

Turning around to face him, Bill gives the young redhead a sharp glare. Even so, it is undeniable that there is humor in his gaze too. If there wasn't, Speedy wouldn't tease him over his age in the first place. The last thing he wants is to honestly offend the guy.

Meanwhile, Bill speaks once more. "I'm sixty years old, Roy, not ninety! I exercise every day, and I still work full-time. I think I'll be alright without a Life Alert."

With that being said, the two men laugh light-heartedly as they approach the glass doors leading out of the church, and exit onto the sidewalk running alongside the parking lot. They banter lightly, Speedy complimenting him on how well he's walking for a man his age, and on how he didn't get lost on the way here this afternoon. Bill shoots him half-hearted glares in response, jabbing back at Speedy about how he's so proud that he's finally old enough to drive, and stating that if he ever decides to go to a bar maybe the bartender will give him a nice glass of milk.

Laughing jovially and saying their goodbyes, the two are about ready to step into the parking lot and go their separate ways. Before they do, however, they glance farther down the sidewalk to spot a head of shaggy sand-colored hair sitting on the curbside. For a moment they don't do anything. They just eye Dustin curiously. Then, exchanging glances, the two nonchalantly approach the kid. They still don't say anything for a couple of seconds, but once within five feet of him, they address him.

"Hey, Dustin. What are you doing sitting out here by yourself?" asks Bill.

"Are you waiting for your ride?" Speedy puts in as an afterthought.

Dustin jumps slightly, as if he hadn't even noticed that they were there. Once he sees them, however, his expression hardens and he turns back to his previous position facing the pavement.

"I'm waiting for my parole officer," he states with bile. "He's late. _Again._ "

Exchanging glances once more, Bill and Speedy move several steps closer to the kid.

"Again? What do you mean by that?" asks the redhead in curiosity.

Dustin gives a disgusted snort. "He's always late. It doesn't matter if he's dropping me off at a doctor's appointment, at school, or at one of these stupid NA meetings. I always have to end up waiting here for an hour because he's out eating donuts or something."

A moment of silence passes, but at last, Bill speaks to him.

"In that case, do you want me to wait here with you? Sitting here alone for an hour without anyone to talk to sounds like it could get pretty boring."

Dustin gives another snort. "I don't need anyone waiting here with me. I'm not your grandson, old man, and I don't need a babysitter."

Bill doesn't appear offended at his words. Instead, he gives a sad sigh.

"Well, if that's what you want, then I guess I'll be going. I hope to see you back here on Wednesday, Dustin. It was nice having you."

Giving a bitter scoff, the kid replies with thick sarcasm. "Yeah. I bet it was."

Bill gives another sigh before stepping down from the sidewalk and onto the pavement. Turning around, he gives Speedy once last glance before departing.

"Bye, Roy. We'll see you Wednesday."

Looking over at him, Speedy gives a nod and a wave. "See you Wednesday, Bill."

With that being said, the man walks off. At this point Speedy would normally enter into the parking lot as well, get into his truck, and head back to the Tower where he will have to get another intense interrogation from the other Titans. For once, however, Speedy decides not to go find his car. Deciding that returning to the Tower can wait for a short while, he instead moves closer to Dustin and take a seat on the sidewalk approximately four feet away from him. When this happens, Dustin narrows his caramel-colored eyes at him in the form of a glare.

"I already said that I don't need a babysitter. Can't you people take a hint?"

Shrugging at the kid, Speedy responds easily. "Who says I'm babysitting? Maybe I'm just hanging out here with you because I don't feel like driving home yet. The traffic is heavy this time of day, you know? Driving all the way across town can be a real pain."

Eyes widening slightly, Dustin looks at him. "You live on the other side of town? But that's the 'good' side of town. How does someone from a place like that, end up at a place like this?"

Speedy gives a contemplative frown at his question. "You'd be surprised, kid. Sometimes it doesn't matter where you're from. No matter where you're from, an entire group people can still end up in the same place."

A moment of silence passes. Surprisingly, it is Dustin who breaks it this time instead of Speedy.

"You know, if that's the part of town you're from, I see why you don't tell your roommates that you used to be a druggie. In the end, all of them react the same way. They start treating you like you're a different person, or like you're not worth as much because you made one stupid mistake."

Closing his eyes, Speedy breaths in deeply before responding. "I know exactly how you feel, kid. Believe me. I've been there, done that." Pausing slightly, he adds, "That doesn't mean that my roommates are bad, though. To be honest, they're actually my best friends."

Dustin rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure they are."

Looking over at him with surprised emerald eyes, he says, "No, it's true. I'm scared to tell them about my past, but they're still my best friends." Pausing slightly, he asks, "I'm sure there's still a while until your parole officer gets here. Do you want me to tell you about them?"

Giving an aggravated sigh, the kid nods reluctantly. "Sure, why not? I'm stuck here until the fat joke finally gets done with his donuts so he can get me. While you're at it, why don't you tell me your whole life story?"

Even though Speedy is more than certain that the kid is being sarcastic, he starts telling him about his life anyway. Much to his amazement, it really does take a full hour for his parole office to come. During that time, also to his amazement, Dustin's scowls, snorts, and bitter remarks become much less frequent. At some point the kid even shares a few things about his own life, and much to Speedy's happiness, he even laughs once or twice. Not just does it make him happy, but it also relieves him. No matter what kind of pain or turmoil a person has been through, Speedy always thinks that the ability to laugh should be retained. Without being able to laugh or smile, what's the point of life?

* * *

 _ **A/N: I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! Personally, I really enjoyed writing the scene with Marcy, as well as the scenes revolving around Speedy's NA meetings. For any of you who are familiar with things like Narcotics Anonymous and Alcoholics Anonymous, I hope that I portrayed things accurately. We've had to go really in-depth with substance abuse in the classes for my Human Services degree. Not to mention that five of the classes I've had within the past two years were taught by my favorite instructor, who has been a certified addiction counselor for the past thirty years. She always manages to incorporate information on addiction counseling and substance abuse, even if the class she's teaching isn't the Substance Abuse course.**_

 _ **So, in order to write the scenes with Speedy's NA meetings, I basically used the knowledge from my classes. Of course, I myself am not an addict, neither have I ever been to any of these types of meetings, so there is definitely room for reasonable doubt that I got some facts wrong. If this is the case to any of you who are familiar with NA and AA, I apologize if my portrayal was a bit off. Of course, I did try portraying it the best I could, as Speedy's past heroin addiction fascinates me, and I love digging into it deeper!**_

 _ **Again, I hope that this chapter was enjoyed by all of you. For any of you who care more about Damiana's room and costume than about Speedy's past, don't worry. We'll dig more into Damiana in the next chapter. Only two weeks are left until the end of this college quarter, and then I have most of September off! You can look forward to some serious updates from me in September!**_

 _ **Until next time, my friends!**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	18. Part II: Shadows: Chapter Eighteen

_**A/N: Whoo! My one month break from college is here! My internships were long, but they were definitely worth it! Two internships in the past seven months? I'm so proud that I actually did it!Not to mention that I got through the Assessment, Recording, and Reporting class, as well as the Case Management I class. Those classes were such a nightmare! I'm so glad I'm through them!**_

 _ **The further I get into my degree the more difficult college gets, and the less time I have for writing. So I thank all of you guys for being patient between updates. Because I've done two internships in the past seven months, and because I've had to take brain-cramping classes like Case Management I, sometimes it can be really hard to find time to write. So I appreciate it that you guys are patient enough to stick with the story. Thanks a bunch! :)**_

 _ **Anyway, since my break is finally here, I spent two days straight writing this chapter. I had A LOT of fun with this one, too, so I hope that it gives you some laughs, and some more insight into Dabnodian capabilities. Enjoy the chapter, my friends! :P**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any songs that I may or may not make references to._

* * *

 **Part II: Shadows: Chapter Eighteen**

The Next Morning

For a long moment while she was lying in bed, Damiana was dreading waking up. Today is Monday, meaning that she has three dog walking jobs, four houses to clean, and late night babysitting. Mondays have always been her long day. Not to mention that her rent is due soon, so she won't be able to buy food for another four days until it's time to pay it. Her life always has to be so difficult! A few seconds after these thoughts, however, reality strikes her. She doesn't have to worry about paying rent anymore, and there won't be any more working herself into the ground. As of yesterday, Damiana is a Teen Titan.

Color-changing eyes popping open, Damiana sits up in her bed and looks around the room. Certainly enough, this isn't her rat-infested motel room. After dropping by there with Speedy to collect her scant few belongings, she left that life behind forever. Now, instead of being trapped inside of a scummy little room, Damiana finds herself inside of a clean guest bedroom at Titans Tower. It is currently cluttered with her newly purchased belongings, as her permanent room isn't ready yet, but it will be finished soon enough.

Contact-free eyes turning the color of soft pink, Damiana shoves aside the covers and crawls out of her temporary bed. Peeking over at the digital clock sitting atop the nightstand, she sees that the time is currently seven-thirty AM. The girl is usually awake an hour or two earlier than this, so in spite of the fact that it's still early, this definitely feels like sleeping in to Damiana. There were no police sirens, gunshots, or shouting people keeping her awake either. Because of this, Damiana feels incredibly rested for the first time in years. Rarely does she ever feel this awake.

Smiling, Damiana crosses the floor and makes her way toward the guest room's dresser. In the mirror hanging above it she sees her brown curls tied into a ponytail, a thin black pajama top with narrow white straps, and a pair of soft black pajama pants with little white bunnies printed on them. Sprinkled amongst the bunnies are little orange carrots, making the theme for this set of sleepwear very apparent. The set actually has a pair of white short-shorts with little black bunnies printed on them as well, but Damiana decided that she prefers the pants. They are far more comfortable.

Besides this pair of pajamas, she actually managed to pick out three more pairs, each of them printed with cute animals. When Bumblebee saw what she was picking out yesterday, the winged Titan was surprised at her. Apparently she was caught off guard by the fact that Damiana likes cute things with as tough and as bold as she is. The fact that Bumblebee was surprised actually offended Damiana a little bit. Tough or not, she is still a girl. She's allowed to like cute things, isn't she?

Shaking away the thought, Damiana gives a long, intense, look at her soft pink irises before reaching for the container holding green contact lenses. After one last longing glance at her real eyes, she puts in her contacts. Like every other day when she puts them in, she wishes that didn't have to. More than anything, she would like to go a day without hiding her bright Dabnodian features. Of course, also like every day, Damiana shoves the ridiculous notion aside. Eyes that change color? The other Titans would get so freaked out! Color-changing eyes are definitely not normal.

Looking in the mirror one last time, making sure that her irises are completely green and that no pink is peeking out, Damiana removes a set of clothes from one of the dresser drawers and heads for the room's exit. This specific suit of clothes Damiana hasn't tried on yet, but she doesn't need to. She already knows that they'll fit her. It's one of the costumes that Marcy put together for her, after all, and she measured every inch of her several times. If this costume doesn't fit her, then Marcy might as well not be one of the world's top ten designers. The girl has to take a shower before putting her costume on, though. This is for certain.

Stepping out into the hallway through the sliding metal door, Damiana adjusts the stack of clothing in her arms and scans the area in both directions. Being on the guest level, Cyborg's room is on one side of her, and Beast Boy's is on the other. She hears loud snoring coming from the room to her right, so she knows for sure that Beast Boy is still sleeping. As for Cyborg, she doesn't see him around and doesn't hear the slightest peep from his room, so it is the girl's automatic assumption that he is elsewhere. Tiptoeing past Beast Boy's room so that she doesn't wake him up, Damiana makes her way to the stairwell that leads to the uppermost floor. Hopefully it isn't too late for her to get in the shower.

Once she reaches the stairs, it takes less than a minute for her to sprint all the way up them to where the stairwell lets out near the common room. Everything that the Titans East needs, their bedrooms, the bathroom, and the common room, are all on the uppermost floor. It is because of this that Damiana can't wait until her bedroom is finished. It will make access to basic things like the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room much easier. Not to mention that her immediate teammates' rooms will be closer to her. She isn't sure why, but the idea of having the other members of the Titans East just up the hallway from her makes her happy. Though she has only known them for nine days now, it isn't a secret that Damiana has definitely grown attached to them. Though, to some teammates more than others…

Pushing the thought aside before it can go any farther, Damiana hesitates in her steps just outside the sliding metallic door leading into the common room. If nobody is in there, it's a sign that most of the other Titans are still asleep, and that she will be able to use the bathroom first. On the other hand, if somebody is in there, it doesn't matter too much. She wanted a chance to say good morning anyway. It has been ages since she has had other people to share living space with, and as much of an adjustment as it will be, Damiana has no doubt that she will enjoy having roommates. The girl never thought about much until now, but she has missed sharing meals with others and having people to talk to during her free time. At times, life on Earth has been painfully lonely.

The thought of getting to say good morning to someone bringing a smile to her face, Damiana steps through the door to the common room without a second thought. Initially, she expects to see a group of two or more individuals sitting around the table eating cereal while chatting with each other quietly. It is because of this that she is unfathomably surprised by what she sees. The girl was right about the number of individuals, as the only people present are Aqualad and Mas y Menos. However, Damiana was horribly wrong about how she thought they would be spending the morning.

Rather than quietly eating cereal, Aqualad is standing in front of the stove top in panic while the twins run around the kitchen shouting in frantic Spanish. The reason why the three of them are so frantic isn't a hard thing to figure out. The stove top, which contains a large iron skillet, is caught on fire. The whole time the smoke detector above the oven is going off, filling the common room with deafening beeping. As the seconds pass the beeping of the alarm grows louder, as does the size of the fire, causing the twins' panicked screaming to increase.

"¡Eres un idiota!¡Has destruido el desayuno!" shouts Menos in both fear and anger.

Mas gives a shout as well, his tone of voice matching his brother's. "¡Vamos a morir a causa de panqueques!"

Backing away from the blazing stove top and toward the sink, Damiana watches as the aquatic man gives the twins a sharp glare. "I'm sorry, okay! The people in this Tower who can cook are Cyborg, Speedy, and Bumblebee, and all of them are busy! At least you can say that I _tried_ making your pancakes! If they turn out crispier than Bee's and Speedy's, my humblest apologies!"

Before anyone can say anything more, Aqualad calls forth his Atlantian powers, causing a pipe to break and for the sink to go flying across the room. Frightened by the sudden projectile object, Damiana leaps four feet to the side, narrowly missing having her head taken off. For a moment she stares wide-eyed as the sink lands next to the sofa, shifting her gaze back Aqualad a moment later. Water is currently spraying out of the hole where the sink used to be like a geyser, effectively dousing the kitchen fire. Unfortunately, it soaks down the countertops and the tiled floor as well, suggesting that Aqualad is going to have a lot of mopping to do in the near future.

His shoulder-length black hair and blue unitard dripping wet with water, he gives the twins an expression of both distress and humiliation as he speaks to them once more. "Help me clean up this water and fix the sink, and I'll never try making pancakes again. That's a promise."

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Damiana takes several steps forward while laughing lightheartedly at what she has just witnessed. "Before making pancakes, try starting out with scrambled eggs. It's impossible to go wrong with making scrambled eggs."

Surprised at the sound of her voice, the trio of Titans jump. A second later, however, they face her while wearing happy expressions. In spite of the fact he caused both a kitchen fire and a flood in less than five minutes, even Aqualad appears happy. Giving a smile and stepping toward the edge of the kitchen away from the flood zone, he replies to Damiana jovially.

"Oh, Leila! It's you! Good morning."

Moving closer by several steps, she returns his smile as she replies. "Good morning to you, too. Or, if it hasn't been a _'good'_ morning, I hope it gets better."

"Trust me. If I can get all of this water cleaned up and the sink fixed in the next twenty minutes before Bee gets out of the shower, then it will be. If she figures out that I almost burned down the kitchen, she's going to kill me." Aqualad gives a shudder at that last sentence, but quickly recovers prior to asking a question. "What are you doing up so early? After spending years getting up early, the other Titans and I thought for sure that you'd want to sleep in this morning."

Damiana shrugs nonchalantly in response. "Actually, I did sleep in this morning. On most mornings I'm awake by five AM. If I really feel like getting an early start, sometimes I'm up at four-thirty. I'm telling you, the odds of me sleeping until seven-thirty are rare. The fact that it happened this morning is even a surprise."

Aqualad's eyes widen slightly at her confession. "Oh. In that case, since you actually did sleep in this morning, did you sleep well?"

She gives a pleasant nod at his inquiry. "Very well. Thanks for asking." Pausing slightly, she asks, "Do you want help cleaning up the kitchen? I was going to take a shower, but since Bumblebee's in there, I guess I can't right now."

Damiana watches as Aqualad moves to the other side of the kitchen and opens the door of a supply closet. Bending over, he pulls out a mop, a bucket, and a tool box. He responds to her while setting the mop and bucket aside, and while removing a wrench from the tool box and going in the direction of the destroyed sink.

"Don't worry about this. The kitchen is my disaster to clean up. If you want to take a shower, there's another bathroom downstairs near the training room. You'd better put a jump on getting to it, though. Speedy's in the training room working out right now, and once he's done he's going to be sprinting toward it." After a slight pause, he adds, "Actually, since it's only seven-thirty, I don't think he'll care if you use it either way. He doesn't get done working out until eight o'clock, so there should be time for you to take a shower before he wants it."

There are no words to explain how happy Aqualad's explanation makes her. She really did want to take a shower this morning. Telling her that there's another bathroom downstairs is like telling a six-year-old that they're getting twenty pounds of free candy.

A grin crossing her face, Damiana walks in the direction of the common room's exit while giving the aquatic Titan her sincerest words of gratitude. "Another bathroom downstairs? That's great! Thanks for telling me! I owe you."

It is here that Aqualad gives a soft laugh. His back is turned to her, as he is busy going at the sink with the wrench, so Damiana doesn't see his facial expression. Nonetheless, it's very apparent that something amuses him. Raising a puzzled brow, Damiana turns to face him.

"What's so funny?"

His answer to her question only works to confuse her more.

"Funny? Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing's funny." Giving a slight pause, as well as another soft laugh, he adds, "But as a fair warning, you might want to get past the training room as fast as you can. Speedy has some…weird habits…when he works out. Just so you know, viewer discretion is advised."

Damiana's raised brow never unfurrows. "Well…okay. Thanks for the warning, I guess."

With that being said the girl exits the common room, having no idea at all the sight she's in for.

* * *

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, it takes Damiana less than thirty seconds to understand what Aqualad was talking about and why he was laughing. The moment Damiana came out from the stairwell, she was able to hear music blaring throughout the entire downstairs area. It didn't sound like rock music, which is what she would have expected from Speedy, but instead sounded like pop music. At first she couldn't place what song it was, but as she got closer to the training room, she was able to place it exactly. Once she hears the lyrics, Damiana is actually surprised that she wasn't able to figure out what song it was the instant she heard it. It's a very recognizable one, after all.

Rolling her eyes, knowing that he probably chose this song very specifically, Damiana makes her way down the hallway and past the training room. Before she can walk fully past, however, she finds herself pausing out of Speedy's sight beside the doorway. While she still rolls her eyes in disbelief at how arrogant the archer can be, she finds herself snickering as well. Moving farther to the side to avoid being spotted, she can't help but peek around the corner in order to view the display. Speedy, who is currently shirtless and doing sit-ups on the abdominal bench, is singing along to the song with fervor. Based on his facial expression and his tone of voice, he means the lyrics he's singing very sincerely.

"Girl look at that body. Girl look at that body. Girl look at that body. I work out! When I walk in the spot, this is what I see: Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my pants, and I ain't afraid to show it." He pauses where the song pauses before continuing, nothing but arrogance in his voice. "I'm sexy and I know it!"

He sings along with the entire song, his voice becoming especially vigorous when the lyrics, _'I'm sexy and I know it'_ approach. Damiana can't refrain from rolling her eyes once more. Speedy really is unbelievable. She knows that she should just ignore him and continue on her way to the bathroom, but when a timer goes off she finds herself newly distracted. At first she doesn't know where the sound of the timer is coming from, or even the music for that matter, but then she spots a maroon-colored tablet plugged in and charging in the training room's far corner.

The moment the timer goes off, rather than getting off of the abdominal bench like a normal human being, Speedy does a backward somersault, lands on his hands, and walks on his hands to the corner where his tablet is at before finally flipping himself around and landing on his feet. By this point the previous song has ended and _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry is playing. Damiana didn't notice it before, but an entire wall of the training room is made up of tall mirrors, which reflect Speedy's front side while his back is facing her. As he picks up the maroon-colored tablet and turns off the timer, he speaks to himself. While shutting off the timer, Damiana notices that he also changes the song.

"How did this end up on my playlist? I hate this song! I seriously have to keep Mas and Menos away from my stuff." A moment later another song comes on, this one being _Not Gonna Die_ by Skillet. "That's better. I've had enough pop music. Pop music is such crap. That doesn't mean that none of the lyrics are true, though."

Putting his tablet back down on the floor, Speedy stands to his full height and looks himself over in the mirror. Until getting off of the ab machine Damiana didn't notice, but besides a pair of blue gym shorts, his mask, and a pair of athletic shoes, Speedy's body is completely bare. Apparently he is quite proud of it, too, because he takes a hand and runs it over his abs in an admiring fashion. As he does this he speaks to his reflection with pride, as if his body is his own personal trophy.

"Man, Roy, look at those abs! Look at those pecs! There should be a law against being this sexy!" Moving his hand so that he's touching his upper arm, he continues. "Not to mention your biceps! They're even firmer today than they were yesterday! And your triceps? Hard as steel! Any weight you gain, it's all muscle. The ladies may think that Aqualad's the golden trophy, but Roy, you're platinum."

By this point Damiana can't help but shake her head at him. She didn't think it was possible for him to get any more arrogant, but it appears that she was wrong. It doesn't get more overconfident than a shirtless guy praising himself in the mirror. When he starts flexing at himself she shakes her head once more. Many years ago when Saeran was fifteen and his friend Adriel was fourteen she can remember that they had a contest to see who could put on the most muscle. Both of them were pretty proud of themselves by the end of it, but they weren't anywhere close to Speedy's level of confidence.

When he begins speaking once more, Damiana has to refrain from shaking her head a third time. Why she hasn't made her way to the bathroom by now, she doesn't know. She can't even figure out why she's watching him! All she knows is that, for some reason, she can't pull herself away.

Meanwhile, he says, "I should have the ladies knocking down my door with this kind of body. I'm fit, muscular, I'm good with a bow, I look good in tights, I have a sense of humor, I'm the total package! Not to mention that I have fantastic hair! I don't smell like fish, either, so that's a bonus."

By this point, it's pretty clear to Damiana that she isn't walking away any time soon. Really, Aqualad said that Speedy might want to use the shower down here after working out anyway, so it would be rude for her to get in and cut him off. So why not say something to him? Besides. After everything she has witnessed, the girl has been dying to make a sarcastic remark.

Giggling quietly to herself, she speaks at last. "Yes, Speedy. You're like a Greek God. There should be a picture of you in the dictionary next to _'sexy'_. In fact, why don't you get me a centerfold of yourself for me to tack onto my bedroom wall? It would make my day."

Once she speaks it becomes clear that he had not the slightest inkling of her presence, because he practically jumps through the ceiling at the sound of her voice. When he turns around to see her head peeking through the door, however, his expression of surprise transforms into an arrogant smirk.

"If you wanted a centerfold of me that bad, you should've stayed hidden and gotten a camera. That's how the determined ladies get good pictures." After a short lapse in dialogue, he asks, "What are you doing down here anyway? Did you want to use the training room, or did you just want to get a good view of me in all of my shirtless glory?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, she comes out of hiding and fully enters the room. "As much joy as peeping on you from the shadows gives me, the answer is neither. Bumblebee's in the shower upstairs, so I wanted to use the one down here. Then Aqualad told me that you were down here working out, and that you would probably want to use it." Pausing slightly, she asks, "You don't mind if I use it, do you? I feel like you were down here first, so it would be wrong to cut you off."

His smile turns less arrogant and more sincere as he replies to her. "As long as it takes you less than a half hour, I don't mind. Feel free to use the shower." After a momentary pause, he adds playfully, "Though I'm disappointed that I won't get to see you in those pajamas for very long. I had no idea that you like wearing PJs with little bunnies on them."

Remembering exactly what it is she's wearing, Damiana looks down at herself and blushes crimson. Crossing her arms over her chest, she defends herself with reddening cheeks.

"So what if I like pajamas with bunnies? I thought they were cute, so I bought them. It isn't a big deal." Pausing slightly, she adds smugly, "Until this morning I had no idea that you flex at yourself in the mirror while calling yourself a platinum trophy, so I guess you can call us even."

More than anything Damiana is hoping that he will react in an embarrassed fashion, but much to her disappointment he simply smirks. "Hey, I work out for a reason. I'm not like Aqualad where I can just swim around all day, eat nothing but pizza and seaweed, and somehow look _perfect_! I have to put in _a lot_ of effort! And it pays off, too. If anything, I have a right to flex at myself in the mirror. It gives me the determination to keep working out." After a slight pause, he says, "If you want, you can come over here and feel my biceps. This is what two hours of effort a day feels like."

Mouth hanging agape at his suggestion, Damiana's cheeks redden further and she replies to him in shock. "What?! No! There is no way I'm going over there and feeling your biceps."

Giving small chuckles at her crimson face, he continues pushing. "Are you sure you don't want to feel my biceps? I've been putting a lot of work into them recently. They deserve some appreciation." Flexing an arm at her, he adds, "I'm telling you, Leila, they're rock solid."

Narrowing her eyes into a glare, she is about ready to tell him that she doesn't care how solid his biceps are. All she wants is to go take a shower, and to let him and the mirror have their privacy. Before the words can escape, however, Damiana takes an opportunity to look at Speedy. She doesn't look him over nonchalantly like she did before, but she honestly _looks_ at him. Now that she is actually paying attention, it is very apparent that what he says must be true. He has to put a lot of effort into working out. Put simply, his body is very… _firm_.

As he flexes, his arm really does look very muscular; as does the other one, of course. If she were to go over and touch them, she can only imagine how firm they would feel. _Unbelievably_ firm, probably. Her eyes traveling downward, she sees that his pecs and his abs are in the same firm, flawless, condition. What she likes looking at the most, however, are his abs. They appear so solid that she could probably run her hand across them and feel nothing but muscle and his hot, masculine, skin…

True, he isn't the size of a body builder, neither does he look like a young Arnold Schwarzenegger, but Damiana finds that she appreciates this. His muscles don't have to be massive, neither does she want them to be. His body is hot, muscular, and the perfect size for Speedy. There isn't a written rule saying that muscles have to be massive to look hot.

Realizing the thoughts going through her head, Damiana's face now feels as warm as her fire during a Master's level technique. Actually, the whole room is starting to feel kind of warm.

Scolding herself, she shouts internally, _"Oh, sweet fates! Did I just call him hot?! Maybe Aqualad was right about what he said yesterday. Maybe I **am** a pervert!"_ Giving an internal sob, she adds, _"What the heck is happening to me?!"_

Eventually, Speedy is able to bring her back to reality. When he does this, it happens by use of a remark that is both smug and teasing. "Leila, my eyes are up here."

If Damiana wasn't feeling embarrassed before, then she definitely is now. Was he watching her stare at him the entire time? What kind of expressions were on her face?! What all did he notice?! Never has Damiana wished so much that her hair was down rather than tied into a ponytail. If it was down, it would make a very useful curtain to hide her ever-reddening face.

Feeling not just awkward, but humiliated, she shifts her gaze from Speedy's abdomen to his face. Upon seeing his smirk, however, her gaze shifts to the floor. The whole time she mutters words to him in irritation.

"I know that your eyes are up there. I wasn't thinking what you think I was thinking. My mind was just…wandering…"

When Speedy chuckles he doesn't sound smug for once. Instead he sounds pleasantly amused.

"Relax, Leila. There isn't any reason for you to feel embarrassed. I'm only teasing. If me being shirtless honestly makes you uncomfortable, I can always put on a shirt when you come down here. I have to when Bumblebee comes down here, and so does Aqualad when he's working out. Bee isn't comfortable around shirtless men either, so it's okay if you're not."

For a moment Damiana doesn't look at him, neither does she respond. Though she appreciates it that he's being nice, and understands it that he likes to tease, the last thing she wants is for him to figure out _exactly_ how uncomfortable his shirtless body makes her. True, she isn't in love with Speedy, neither does she think of him romantically, but there's no denying that he's very physically fit. Damiana hates admitting this even to herself, but his body is pretty hot. Honestly, his face is very handsome too. The more she's around Speedy, the more Damiana is confused by fangirls' obsessions with Aqualad. Speedy definitely looks very different from Aqualad, but he's equally good-looking. Without his shirt on, she might even go as far as calling him a piece of man-candy…

All of the sudden, Speedy's words ring through the air once more, this time sounding concerned. "Leila, are you okay? I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to. I really was just teasing."

The concerned tone of his voice is all it takes to get Damiana to look him in the face. He is no longer smiling at all, but instead wears a small frown. Feeling a bit guilty about upsetting him, Damiana immediately puts on a smile and does her best to recover.

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry, Speedy. Yes, I know you're just teasing, and no, you didn't offend me at all. I was just thinking about something."

Raising a brow that is both puzzled and skeptical, he asks, "Are you sure? You were eerily quiet there for a moment."

Smile brightening, she nods. "Yep. I'm positive." Once that is said, Damiana pulls her folded up clothing close to her chest and heads for the training room's exit. As she does this, she makes one final statement. "Well, I'm off to take a shower. Have fun working out."

At last, the archer's smile returns. This makes Damiana happy. She would never admit this aloud, but his smile is one of the things that makes him handsome.

"As long as Mas and Menos didn't save any more Katy Perry songs to my playlist, I will."

An incredibly lengthy moment of silence passes, Damiana assuming that their conversation is over and making her way through the doorway. Before she can start down the hallway, however, Speedy calls after her.

"Leila, wait!"

His sudden shout surprises her so much that it causes her to jump slightly before she halts in her steps to face him. False green eyes widening in surprise, Damiana gapes while speaking.

"Yeah, Speedy?"

It isn't just Speedy's facial expression, but his entire persona that causes the alien girl to stare at him. She doesn't know why, but he looks at the wall rather than at her, and he slouches slightly. Along with this, he rubs the back of his neck in an awkward fashion and… Hold on a second…is Speedy…blushing?!

Clearing his throat, he answers her at last. "Uh…You wouldn't want to spar later would you? Usually I spar with Aqualad, but he's been helping Cyborg in the lab twenty-four seven, and he hasn't had time. I would ask Bee, but she has her own training regimen that she goes by, and doesn't usually need a sparring partner. So…even if you don't want to…would you be willing to try it at least once? I am in serious need of someone to spar with."

Damiana's stomach begins twisting in knots at the archer's question, though she doesn't understand why she's nervous. After all, it's only sparring. Maybe it's the fact that she has never sparred before that makes her nervous? That has to be it.

Giving Speedy a soft smile, she answers his question. "Sure. I still have to finish putting my room together, so I'm not sure when, but I'll spar with you at some point. I've never done it before, so I'm definitely going to be new at it, but I'll give it a try."

A smile brightens up his face at her response. "Great! Whenever you want to try it, I'll most likely be somewhere in the Tower. Come find me, and we can go at it."

* * *

Later That Day

After taking a shower Damiana pulled on her Firelight uniform, made her way upstairs to her bedroom, and spent mostly the entire day painting the walls. She spent all day yesterday working on them, too; first drawing out the designs she wants on them in pencil, then going over the pencil with permanent marker, and finally filling in the areas drawn out in marker with paint. Though it has only been two days, she has made a lot of progress. By evening tomorrow, she should have the first wall completed. It takes about two days per wall, so painting her room will take her the rest of the week, but the results will be worth it. She's willing to sleep in a guest room for the week if it means crafting together her bedroom exactly the way she wants it.

Right now, however, Damiana isn't in her bedroom painting the walls. Instead she is currently in her designated guest bedroom taking a break. More than anything she would like to take her break in the common room, but that will have to wait until later. After stumbling across her armband and the ancient scrolls that were hidden inside the Phoenix Index yesterday morning, Damiana thought that she would take some time to reopen the secret compartment and go through them. The scrolls are discolored, wrinkled, and have words written in them that are not in the most recent form the of the Dabnodian language, but are actually written in an ancient dialect from ten-thousand years ago. The dialect doesn't matter to Damiana though. She can decipher it perfectly.

Sitting cross-legged in the center of her bed, Damiana eyes the scroll over avidly. For many years now, ever since perfecting the Master's level techniques shown to her by the elders of her clan, Damiana has been convinced that she has learned all that she possibly can. Master's level fire techniques, as stated by Queen Guayusa herself, are some of the most powerful techniques in existence. They are capable of burning down entire cities, taking down armies, and striking fear into the hearts of thousands. Once a fire user has perfected Master's level techniques, they are known widely as Dabnod's most highly elite; thus, why everybody knew her as the Fire Phoenix clan's greatest prodigy.

However, as the girl looks through these scrolls, she learns that she was wrong. As skilled as she is with her fire, there is so much more for her to learn. There is more for her to learn than she could ever imagine. The girl is only on her third scroll, the third out of ten, and already she feels overwhelmed. The first scroll she read through, a scroll that is incredibly thick might she add, was all about a technique called Fire Crafting. Based on what she has read, Fire Crafting isn't a single, simple, straightforward technique like she's used to. It is something that has to be done in stages, and once it is learned, it has an entire plethora of uses.

After reading through the scroll several times and dumbing everything down inside of her head, the easiest way for Damiana to think of Fire Crafting is the technique of crafting solid objects using her fire. According to the scroll, if she does it right, anything she makes will be cool to the touch and shouldn't burn anyone if they were to use it. Not only that, but as long as she is alive with her hearts beating, any object she crafts will be indestructible and will only break if she wills it to happen. The only time an object crafted from her fire will break for a reason other than her will is…if she dies…but she tries not to think about that morbid piece of the Fire Crafting technique. Being able to craft solid objects using her fire? The very thought of it is amazing!

Of course, as amazing as it is, there are definitely a lot of steps to Fire Crafting. Based on not just the words in the scroll, but on a diagram she found as well, transforming fire into solid material requires a balance of energies so intense that it looks almost impossible! If she were to make something small out of her fire, such as a marble, she would have to start out with the balance of energies being very high. Then, once her fire is ignited, she will have to keep part of the energy at a high level to sustain it. While keeping the fire sustained, she would then have to add in fresh heart energy at a medium amount so that she can start forming the shape of the object.

After this, while keeping one section of her heart energy high to sustain her fire, and keeping another portion of energy at a medium amount to form the object's shape, she would then have to add in a portion of low-level heart energy to solidify the object. From here she would need to sustain all three levels of energy, high, medium, and low, for as long as it takes for the marble to be fully formed. If it truly was a marble she was making, she wouldn't have to sustain all three levels of energy for any longer than thirty seconds. However, if she were making something larger like a sword, it could take several minutes.

The very thought of having to sustain three different portions of heart energy at different levels for several minutes gives Damiana a migraine. There is no possible way that she will be able to breeze through Fire Crafting like she did her Master's level techniques and lower level techniques. It could take anywhere from three weeks to two months to master that technique, and that's only if she's practicing constantly. In reality, mastering Fire Crafting will probably take her around three or four months. It will be incredibly difficult for her to figure it out without the elders to turn to for guidance, too, so there will definitely be a lot of trial and error. Once she finally decides to take a crack at it, hopefully she doesn't set anything on fire while trying to sustain the energies...

It took what felt like ages, but eventually Damiana set the first scroll aside and looked at the second one. The second scroll contains another technique that, unlike the Fire Crafting Technique, appears much easier to learn. The technique the second scroll describes is very straightforward, and with enough practice, Damiana believes that with or without the elders' help she could have it down in a week or two. The only problem with this technique is that it is very… _awkward_ …and is not a technique that one can learn… _by their lonesome_. Until reading the second scroll, she honestly thought that this technique was a myth, but apparently it is not. It is called Language Transference.

According to the scroll she read, (as well as to jokes she heard amongst Queen Guayusa's Knights in the Palace corridors), Dabnodians are capable of passing languages to other intelligent species through lip contact. There weren't very many Dabnodians who were able to master Language Transference, as languages can only be transferred to non-Dabnodian species, but once it is mastered, any language is capable of being passed.

Based on what she read, Language Transference is mastered by passing the Dabnodian language first. The Dabnodian language is every Dabnodian's first tongue, and is embedded very deeply into them. Because it is so deeply rooted and there is so much emotion attached to it, passing one's native tongue is a difficult thing to accomplish. Of course, once it is accomplished, passing the Dabnodian language a second time is easy, as is passing other languages that have been acquired. She once heard a rumor that a war was prevented between Cintari and Azarath because they hired Dabnodians to pass a common language between them so that they could discuss a peace treaty. Of course, like Language Transference in general, she thought that this story was a myth.

In truth, the thought that Language Transference is something that can actually be accomplished fascinates Damiana to an extent. Even so, this is still a technique that the girl has decided to shove aside; not just for one, but for multiple reasons. Firstly, English is her native and only language as far as the other Titans know. If she passed one of them a random alien language, that would be a definite give away that she isn't human. Not only that, but the endeavor of passing a language sounds awkward in general. Even if they were aware of the fact that she's from Dabnod, going up to Speedy or Aqualad and saying _"Hey, let's make out until you speak my language,"_ is a bit on the uncomfortable side. So, yes. It is decided. Language Transference is _**not**_ happening.

One technique that Damiana has decided _is_ happening, however, is the technique that she is currently reading about in the third scroll. It is a technique called the Phoenix Seal, and it is one of the most incredible things that she has ever read about. It is something that doesn't necessarily require her fire, but does require a tremendous amount of heart energy. Learning to release a large amount of heart energy without igniting her fire might be difficult, but once she can get that step down the rest of it should be pretty simple. Put simply, once she is able to release heart energy without igniting her fire, she will be able to put her clan's unique seal on people.

Based on what she has learned from the scroll, she will be able to imprint a small phoenix-shaped mark onto any object or any person she desires without burning them. This mark is known as the Phoenix Seal. Once the mark has been placed, she can sense the location of whomever or whatever she seals from anywhere in the galaxy. If it's a person that she seals she will be able to pinpoint their exact location, she will have a lock on their vital signs, and once she has precise enough control over her heart energy, she will be able to add a second layer to the seal that allows her relay information to that person.

The only downside is that the person she seals won't be able to tell her location or vital signs, neither would they be able to relay information back to her. Not only that, but if they decide that they don't want to wear her seal anymore, they won't be able to opt out. The Phoenix Seal isn't like a tattoo; a person can't simply go to a doctor and get it removed. Once a person wears the Phoenix Seal, they wear it forever.

Even with the risks, however, Damiana can't help thinking that mastering the Phoenix Seal could come in handy. If they are ever out on a mission, and if something happens to one of their communicators, she would have a lock on her teammates either way. Not only that, but if she ever gets ahold of dangerous information that would be unsafe to relay aloud, she could use their seals to relay it to them.

True, she would be the only one who is able to relay information and pinpoint their locations, but it would still be useful. Not to mention that every time she uses their seals to sense them, according to the scroll, their seals would light up. So it isn't like she would be spying on them or anything. If their seals light up, then they would be completely aware of when she's using it. Whether or not the Titans would go for it, though, she doesn't know. Maybe in a couple of weeks, once they're used to having her around, she can ask one of them and see. With Black Shadow on the loose, it couldn't hurt.

Furrowing her brow in curiosity, Damiana sets the scroll she's reading aside and holds the palm of her hand out in front of her. Focusing on nothing but her hand, she takes a deep breath and forces her heart energy to her palm's center. She feels warmth as it gathers there in a decent-sized amount, not a single flame igniting. Growing a bit more confident, Damiana decides to force a bit more heart energy to her palm. If she has already put in this much energy without her fire igniting, then maybe learning how to do the Phoenix Seal won't be too hard.

The moment the additional heart energy reaches her palm, however, dancing orange flames appear, causing Damiana to release a sigh. Using a large amount of heart energy without igniting her fire? This is going to be harder than she thought...

Extinguishing her fire, Damiana tucks a strand of hair behind her ear prior to picking up the scroll once more. In an earlier section of the scroll, she did read something suggesting that she try sealing things such as thick-skinned fruit before sealing people. More specifically, it said to try sealing starberries, but considering how this is Earth rather than Dabnod, getting ahold of starberries is quite impossible. Maybe she could use oranges or bananas instead? They're about as thick-skinned as starberries, so they could work well. If she can put a seal on a piece of fruit with skin without burning it, then eventually she might be able to seal people, too. If the Titans go for it and don't think that her seal is too creepy, that is…

All of the sudden, before Damiana can think about mastering her Phoenix level techniques for another moment, there is loud knocking on the door of her designated guest room. For a moment she wonders who it is that's knocking, but when she hears the voice of Cyborg, she gets her answer.

"Hey, Leila, we're about ready to contact the rest of the Titans West team in Jump City. Since you're with the Titans now, we were thinking that maybe you'd want to meet them. We may be part of a different branch, but we're still the same team." Pausing slightly, he asks, "Do you want to come upstairs so you can meet Robin, Raven and Star?"

Surprised by this, Damiana's body freezes completely. The Titans West? She has to meet them this soon? Why can't this wait until later?!

Clearing her throat, she responds to the metal man nervously. "You're contacting the other Titans _right now_?"

Though she can't see his face, it is apparent by the sound of his voice that he's puzzled. "Yeah. We _did_ just add another member to the Titans East. We figured it'd make sense for them to meet you. Even if it is only over a screen."

Damiana takes a deep breath at his words, doing her best to calm herself. Robin and Raven she's okay with meeting, but Starfire? The Tamaranean Princess? Why does she have to deal with this so soon?! Then again, it is only over a screen, so…this might go okay… Maybe…

Taking one last deep breath, Damiana speaks to him again. "Okay… I guess I'll come upstairs to meet them. Tell everyone that I'll be up in a couple minutes."

"Okay," Cyborg replies in a nonchalant tone. "I will. See you in a few minutes, Leila."

With that being said, she hears as his footsteps move away from her door and up the hallway. Did she just agree to meeting the rest of the members of the Titans West? What is she getting herself into? Looking down at herself, she realizes that she is now wearing her Firelight costume as well. Her Firelight costume that nobody besides Bumblebee has seen. As much as she likes it, it still does make her feel a bit uncomfortable. Hopefully the other Titans don't make too big a deal out of it.

Sighing deeply, Damiana tucks the scrolls back inside of the Phoenix Index and stands up from her bed.

"This is going to be an interesting afternoon. I can tell already."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Five hours. Five straight hours Speedy has been in this tiny, enclosed, space dissecting Black Shadow's robots, and he hasn't found any useful information. Several times he almost made it to the robots' central cores, but before he could dig into them any farther, the main cores would light up bright white and disintegrate. It's almost like Black Shadow was planning ahead for this very situation, not wanting any of his robots to be studied too in-depth. Knowing precisely how smart Black Shadow is, Speedy doesn't doubt it that this is exactly what he did.

Looking at the useless pieces of dissected metal laying in front of him, Speedy sighs in frustration. He certainly hopes that Cyborg and Aqualad are having better luck with Black Shadow's machine than he's having with these robots. If Cyborg came all the way across the country to help them figure out what it's supposed to do, and they're still coming up empty-handed, it will be very upsetting to say the least. Not to mention, with Black Shadow on the loose as a free man, they don't have much time to spare. By the time they finally figure out what his machine is supposed to do, the maniac could already be using it for whatever scheme he has planned.

Holding a hand gloved by maroon to his forehead in agony, Speedy kicks a metal torso from one of the failed robot dissections out of his path and makes his way toward the exit. Within the past five hours he has taken apart three robots with intact central cores, only for their central cores to malfunction right when he reaches them. He definitely feels a migraine coming on. If he has to take apart one more robot, he thinks he's going to explode! It certainly is a good thing that Bumblebee told all of them to go to the common room so that they can contact the Titans West in Jump City. Even if they have nothing to relay to them about Black Shadow's devices other than failure, it has to be better than pushing onward. All of them are in need of a break. Speaking of breaks…

All it takes is an instant for Speedy's migraine to vanish. As he pushes his way out of the room and into the hallway, he can't help but smile. While he has been going at it dissecting robots, Leila has probably been busy painting her bedroom. Maybe she's in need of a break, too. Hopefully their sparring session can come sooner rather than later. He can't wait to see what her powers are capable of when she really cuts them loose! As long as he's out of her range, anyway...The last thing he wants is to become her target. Then again, based on the past few days, he would say that he and Leila have moved up the ranks from acquaintances to friends, so he doesn't think that she'd target him either way. Unless she's doing it in a non-threatening, teasing, fashion, of course.

He can't help but chuckle at this thought. Until today, he had no idea that she liked to tease!

 _"Yes, Speedy. You're like a Greek God. There should be a picture of you in the dictionary next to 'sexy'. In fact, why don't you get me a centerfold of yourself for me to tack onto my bedroom wall? It would make my day."_

He chuckles once more as her words from earlier run through his mind. Though it has only been nine days, he has to admit that he has grown fond of her sarcastic wit. She wouldn't be Leila without it. At the same time, however, he wonders how sarcastic she was really being. The way she was looking at him toward the end of their conversation, her eyes trailing up and down his body hungrily, it's like she thought he was a piece of candy or something. If it was Aqualad that she was looking at, there's no doubt that the aquatic man would have felt very uncomfortable and slightly offended; but not Speedy.

Much like on the back of his motorcycle yesterday, she didn't seem consciously aware of what she was doing until he made a comment to snap her out of it. Then, once she did snap out of it, there was no denying the fact that she was embarrassed by her actions. Her face was redder than a tomato! Also why he wasn't offended, something that he honestly doesn't like to admit, is that having a pretty girl eyeing him over feels… _nice?_ Usually Aqualad gets the attention, and even if Speedy _is_ good-looking, normally he gets overlooked. It's nice to be looked at like he's the hot one for once.

A moment later, as he walks farther down the hallway and turns the corner, Speedy wonders if his thoughts are capable of summoning. The moment he turns the corner, he runs into none other than Aqualad, who is just now coming out of the room that's used for examining Black Shadow's machine. The first thing he notices is that his gait is stiff, and that his expression is a mixture between frustration and fatigue. Pushing his previous thoughts of Leila aside, Speedy doesn't hesitate to re-shift his focus to the situation at hand. The situation that, based on Aqualad's demeanor, is steadily growing more urgent.

Exasperation filling his mask-covered eyes, Speedy sighs as he approaches the aquatic Titan from behind and addresses him. "I would ask if you figured out anything new about Black Shadow's machine, but judging by the look on your face, I'm going to assume that this is a no."

Aqualad doesn't appear surprised by his presence in the least. Giving his own frustrated sigh, he turns around to face the redhead.

"I hate to say it, but your observation is right. Cyborg has spent all day running scans on it using, not ours, but _his_ scanners. He ran schematic checks on it, scanned each part of the machine piece-by-piece, and still nothing. According to his scanners, some of the parts are pretty rare, but they don't serve any type of function. The way it's put together doesn't even make sense according to his scanners! It's almost like Black Shadow put it together wrong, or like the parts are in the wrong places."

Curious at his explanation, Speedy furrows his brow. "If that's really true, then why would Black Shadow give us something that doesn't work? Is he playing mind games, or is he trying to keep us distracted with the machine so he can get away with something bigger?"

"I don't know, but whatever he's up to, the machine is the only lead we have. He hasn't been spotted since he left Steel City, and besides the fact that he wants to destroy the world's superheroes, we don't know a thing about what he's planning. So even if his machine might be a hoax, we can't just ditch it. Hoax or not, we might be able to gather some valuable information."

A moment of silence passes, Speedy processing his teammate's words, and Aqualad waiting for a response. At last, when Speedy does respond, what he says is simple.

"We definitely have our work cut out for us, then. I guess it's to be expected, though. You always have to shove a lot of dirt and rocks out of the way when you're mining for gold."

Aqualad, who appeared frustrated a moment ago, now wears a smile. "Well said. There isn't a lot of gold with this machine, though, so it looks like we'll to have to mine pretty hard."

The archer shrugs. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. It'll be worth it once we find something."

Once that is said the duo goes silent, making their way the rest of the way up the hallway and ascending the stairs leading to the common room. Bumblebee asked them to come up ages ago, so there's no doubt that she'll come looking for them if they take any longer. Not that she'll be angry, though. With as much work as they're putting into figuring out Black Shadow's technology, how can she possibly be angry?

As they're making their way up the stairs, however, Aqualad breaks the silence. What he says gains nothing but surprise from Speedy, not to mention confusion.

"So, you definitely took your time in the training room today. And Leila took her time downstairs while she was showering. I take it that she took a little detour to chat with you?"

Raising a brow, Speedy replies to him in puzzlement. "Yeah, she did. We talked for a minute, agreed to spar later, and then she left. That's all there was to it, really."

"Oh," is all Aqualad says. Another moment of silence passes, the Atlantian wearing an amused smirk. When he speaks again, his voice is both suggestive and teasing. "So, what was it that made you ask her to spar? Was it how cute she looked in the bunny-print pajamas, or the way she looked at you with her big eyes and rosebud lips?"

Speedy gapes at his teammate, completely taken aback. When he replies, the archer finds himself sputtering in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? I asked her to spar because I need a sparring partner! The big eyes and bunny pajamas have nothing to do with it!" Under his breath, he adds, "Though, I'll admit, the bunny-print pajamas _did_ look cute on her…"

By this point, Aqualad is chuckling. "So I was right. It _was_ you who did the asking! I knew it!" Pausing, he asks, "Have you had a crush on her since day one, or is this a new thing?"

Speedy hasn't the slightest idea why, but he feels his face growing warmer. "I still don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a crush on her. She's our teammate, and our friend. That's all."

Aqualad narrows his eyes in a fashion that is both critical and mocking. "Sure, Speedy. I believe you completely. There is absolutely **_no_** attraction between you two."

Face growing warmer still, he glares sharply while making an exclamation. "No, there _isn't_!"

A few seconds later the duo reaches the top of the stairs, Aqualad smirking and Speedy fuming. All of the sudden he wishes he was back in the tiny enclosed room with the robots. Is he seriously not allowed to ask one of his teammates to spar without the other thinking that he has a crush on her?! That's ridiculous! He likes Leila, and she is _very_ pretty, but he isn't in love with the girl! He doesn't view her romantically at all! Where Aqualad even made those conclusions, he doesn't know.

After reaching the top of the stairs, Speedy's only goal is to make it down the hallway and to the common room. One more remark from Aqualad, and he might lose it! Before they have a chance to reach their destination, however, Speedy's thoughts have summoned another person. Coming up from another stairwell, the stairwell leading to the Tower's guest bedrooms, is Leila. Pulling himself together as fast as he can after his conversation with Aqualad, he is fully prepared to greet her as if nothing happened. Before he has a chance to utter a word, however, the archer takes note of something. There has been a change in Leila's attire; a _**big** _ change. The girl, who he has rarely seen without her raggedy jeans and sweatshirt, now wears a full Titan uniform.

In place of the raggedy jeans he has grown so used to are a pair of heeled orange boots that reach an inch above her ankles. They aren't neon orange, but instead are an eerie shade of orange like fire. Then, several inches above her knees and hugging her hips comfortably, are a pair of shorts with patterns of dancing flames engulfing them. The flame patterns on her shorts are so vivid and popping that they almost appear real rather than fabric. Leila's shorts aren't overly short and they aren't too tight, but they're short and tight to the point where it makes a person _look_.

As for her upper torso, it is clothed by a black tight-fitting tank top with thick straps. Put simply, the tank top hugs her far more tightly than the shorts, revealing that even if she is bony, the girl isn't entirely bones. For as little as she eats, he honestly expected her to be bonier. In truth, her waist ...as well as other areas... are actually pretty decent in size. She could still use to put on some weight, though. There is no denying that she must be clinically underweight…

Nonetheless, this doesn't mean that Leila is unattractive. Far from it! Besides the tank top and the shorts, her costume consists of long sleeves that slide onto her arms. The sleeves are black, and reach from her wrists to the uppermost part of her arms, giving a bit of a flare to her costume. Not to mention, on her right upper arm slid on atop the black sleeve, is her odd golden bracelet with the picture of the bird printed onto it. It's hard to explain, but the sleeves and the bracelet give Leila's uniform a type of edge that just… _fits_ her.

Then there are the shorts. Speedy doesn't like admitting this, even to himself, but he never in his wildest dreams would have imagined that Leila would have hips underneath her jeans. Yet, she does! Admittedly, they're very shapely hips. She has very shapely legs, too. The shorts for her costume were an excellent choice. Her hips, the sleeves that slide on separately from her tank top, her thick hair with the luscious curls, her milky white skin, her full lips and large eyes… Bony or not, Leila makes an absolutely _gorgeous_ superhero.

Before Speedy's thoughts can go any farther, he realizes that Leila is staring at him just as much as he is staring at her. The only difference is that, rather than staring at him intently, she wears an expression of concern. Looking down at her costume and then back up at him, she speaks out sounding worried.

"Speedy? Why are you staring at me? There isn't anything wrong with my uniform, is there?"

Eyes widening in realization at what she must be thinking, he immediately works to recover any damage that he might have caused. Waving his arms in a bold 'no' fashion, he speaks.

"What? No! There is absolutely nothing wrong with your costume! Don't change a thing!"

Furrowing her brow, she asks, "Are you sure?"

Without taking time to filter his thoughts, he nods. "Yes. Completely sure! Your costume is great! Especially the sleeves and your legs."

Leila, who previously appeared concerned, now gapes at him with wide eyes and reddening cheeks. Though Aqualad tries to keep quiet, he can hear him trying to stifle chuckles from beside him. Meanwhile, realizing what he just said, Speedy tries to recover once more; and fails miserably.

"What? No! I didn't say that! I meant…I like your…shorts! The flame pattern is great! It's cool!"

Pointing her gaze toward the ground, he watches as Leila turns around and walks toward the common room doors. Without looking at him even a little bit, she replies awkwardly.

"Uh…thanks…? Flames are pretty cool…I guess…"

With that being said, Leila scurries down the hallway as fast as she can and enters into the common room, the sliding metallic doors closing behind her. It's only once she's gone that Speedy knocks himself in the forehead several times using the palm of his hand. The whole time Aqualad finally allows himself to release the laughter he'd been holding back. The aquatic Titan is leaned against the wall, holding his stomach with one hand and wiping away tears with the other. Doing his best to ignore his guffawing teammate, Speedy grumbles in aggravation.

"I can't believe I just said that."

Trying to get ahold of himself, Aqualad replies. "It doesn't matter if you believe it, because you did say it." Pausing to release another bout of chuckles, he adds a moment later, "Do you want to stay out here for a moment, or go to your room, or something? You don't have to go in there right now. I can always explain to Bee what happened later. She'll get it."

Sighing, he confesses, "Actually, Aqualad, I would like to borrow one of your pools."

Giving another laugh, he asks, "What for? To cool yourself down?"

"No. To drown myself," he replies with reddening cheeks. A moment later, after giving another sigh, Speedy walks in the direction of the common room. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know I did! Especially that ending! I'll admit, it was a fun one to write XD.**_

 _ **Also, on a side note, I don't plan on keeping the Titans in Steel City for too much longer. At some point the plot of the story with Black Shadow is going to pick back up. I'm not sure exactly when, but it'll probably be sooner rather than later. If any of you are wondering, no, I haven't forgotten Saeran. He'll be coming up in one of the future chapters very soon. He has to reunite with his sister, after all. Not to mention, that I did leave Saeran alive for a reason. If there wasn't any type of significance for Saeran being alive, then I would have left him dead. Just a bit of a hint for future chapters ;)**_

 _ **Anyway, until the next chapter! I hope that all of you thoroughly enjoyed this one :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	19. Part II: Shadows: Chapter Nineteen

_**A/N: Whoo! Another chapter done! And how long has it been since my last update? Less than a week? I'm on a roll! Also, I should let all of you know that this chapter is different from the rest of Part Two. Originally I had different plans for it, but as I was writing it I got to thinking about Saeran, and realized that I miss him. Poor Saeran has been sitting in the Titans West Tower with Silkie and Mr. Whiskers alone and forgotten :,(.**_

 _ **Because of this, I have decided to dedicate another chapter to Saeran and Jump City. How about it? After all, I'm sure that I'm not the only one who has been missing Saeran :).**_

 _ **Well, enough prattling from me. Onward with Chapter Nineteen! (Though I can't speak for all of you, I'm sure that you guys will adore the ending!)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but Planet Dabnod and all of the Dabnodians are my creation._

* * *

 **Part II : Shadows: Chapter Nineteen**

Jump City: Titans West Tower

 _Meanwhile…_

"I have to admit, Raven, I'm impressed. You have quite the collection of literature."

Saeran stands in the center of the dark room, gaping at the number of bookshelves in awe. The last time he saw a single room filled with so many books, besides libraries and the Palace archives of course, was the room of his baby sister. The pony-tailed man didn't think that a single person owning more books than Damiana was possible. With her avidness for reading and unique skill for mastering languages, there were Palace scribes who owned less literature than Damiana! It's only now, five years after being separated from his sister never to see her again, that Saeran is proven wrong. There's somebody in the universe who can rival Damiana in her collection of books after all. This would be the dark Titan with the large violet eyes standing beside him.

Pulling down her hood to reveal her face, Raven replies to Saeran's compliment with a small smile. "Thanks. I remember you saying that your sister had a very large collection of her own back on Dabnod, so I thought that you might like it. I even have a few books that are written in the Dabnodian language, if you're interested. Your scribes used to exchange literature with our mages, so Azarath actually had a pretty large collection of books written in Dabnodian."

Turning away from the bookshelves in order to face Raven, Saeran returns her smile. "In that case, what my Knight Master once told me is true. We did send a lot of our literature to Azarath during our war with Tamaran. Knight Master Urrvink did say that Queen Guayusa and the Royal Counsel were taking precautions just in case. It looks like they made the right decision."

Gazing over the shelves with determination, Saeran spots a blue leather-bound book with the familiar script of Dabnodian letters etched into the spine. It takes less than a second for Saeran to walk over and pick it up. Much to his surprise, the leather feels worn under his fingertips and there are cracks at certain spots along the edges. Furrowing his concealed brow, he flips the book open only to discover pages that have become yellowed and wrinkled by age. Even more amazing is that, upon reading the letters scrawled out onto the pages, he learns that this book isn't written in the most recent form of the Dabnodian dialect. The dialect that this book is written in is the language that was spoken three thousand years before Queen Guayusa's reign.

Astonished by this, Saeran turns to face the dark girl who is now looking over books on the shelf beside him. Holding up the book so that she knows what he's referring to, Saeran speaks to her.

"You continue to impress me, Raven. This book is written in a dialect that was spoken three-thousand years before Queen Guayusa ruled. The fact that you can actually read this is no easy feat. Not even **_I_** can read this! The only reason I recognize the script at all is because of Damiana. She used to show me books in other languages in attempt to help me read them, and while none of them stuck, I suppose I can at least recognize the shapes of the letters."

Raven, who was previously skimming the pages of a simple black book, looks over at the pony-tailed man. When her gaze first meets him, like usual, it is completely emotionless. Upon spotting the book he's holding, however, a small blush paints her gray-colored skin. Averting her gaze from Saeran, she goes back to skimming over the pages of her book while responding.

"To be honest, learning that dialect wasn't as hard as you think. It was something that was very easy to learn, actually. I don't like to talk about it, though."

Raising a brow, Saeran looks from the blue book, to the empath, and back again. It takes a moment for him to process her words, but once he does, he is nonetheless surprised.

"You're saying that this wasn't a difficult language for you to learn? It took my baby sister an entire month to master that language, and this is the same girl who could speak fluent English after less than a week of studying it!"

Raven's monotone expression breaks slightly at Saeran's comment, her violet eyes widening. "It took your sister less than a week to learn English? I didn't think that was possible, even for a Dabnodian. Dabnodians are widely known for their mastery over languages, but I thought that learning a new language fluently took them at least two months."

"For the average Dabnodian, yes, but not for Damiana. She was the prodigy of our clan for a reason." After a moment of silence, as well as intense consideration, he reroutes their conversation back to its previous topic. "Just so you know, I'm normally not one for prying, but I can't help but be curious. If this dialect of the Dabnodian language was easy for you to learn, then how long did it take you?"

A long time passes before Raven responds. Her answer is blunt and to the point, though it has a bit of an awkward lilt to it. She no longer looks at her book, but at the wall.

"Learning it took me approximately thirty seconds."

Both stunned and confused by this, Saeran gapes at her widely from beneath his icy blue mask. "Thirty seconds? That's impossible! How could you possibly accomplish-"

Before Saeran can finish getting out his thoughts, reality hits him like a bolt. Even so, his response isn't half as awkward as what Raven would have expected. Instead, tilting back his head, the young man gives lighthearted chortles. A few seconds pass until he finally answers his own question. At first Raven looks at him in a mixture of nervousness and discomfort, but once he speaks out sounding amused, her expression switches to a smile. None of the Titans have ever seen Saeran in a state where he appears truly cheerful before, so this is definitely a rare treat. Especially for Raven, who views getting to see his lighthearted side as a reward for keeping his secret.

"Oh, I get it! Language Transference! _That's_ how you learned that dialect! Why didn't you say so?" Pausing slightly to release more chuckles, he continues. "I can see why you would feel awkward about bringing that up. Language Transference can definitely be uncomfortable; especially if you're transferring a language to a stranger. In its essence, Language Transference is kissing with vigor, so if you aren't comfortable with the person you're passing it to, then it can be very strange."

Taking in a deep breath, Raven looks at him with slight humor. "I take it that you know this from personal experience?"

Realizing that he and Raven are alone, and knowing that Robin and Starfire would never barge in without knocking, Saeran decides to take a risk and pull off his mask. The moment he pulls it off, his familiar thin nose, arched brows, and the masculine crevices of his face are revealed to Raven. Whenever they are alone, Saeran makes it a habit to take his mask off around Raven, so there is no doubt that the girl has grown very familiar with the sight of his face by now. Even more familiar are the sight of his color-changing eyes, which currently gleam bright amber. Toward the roots of his hair, Raven notes that the blonde hair dye is starting to wear off as well, revealing hair a shade of gold five times brighter than the dye. The whole time he replies to her question jovially.

"Yes, you could say that. With all of the training I went through on Dabnod, both my element training and my Knight training, nothing was as awkward as when I learned how to pass languages. By that point I had moved up in rank from Page to Squire, as had my friend, Adriel, and our Knight Master told all ten boys in our squadron that we had to learn Language Transference." The nostalgic expression on Saeran's face isn't missed by Raven; especially not when he gives another chuckle. "It's funny now, but back then it was terrible! I don't think that I'd ever seen Knight Master Urrvink so angry."

Much to Saeran's surprise, Raven, too, gives a quiet laugh. He is so used to seeing her in her usual monotone state that the fact that she's laughing at all is a definite shocker. Curiosity is seen in her gaze as well as amusement, the violet-haired girl raising a brow while making a statement.

"When I was passed the ancient Dabnodian dialects, it was by a boy who survived the destruction of Dabnod and was residing on Azarath. He was a year younger than me, he needed a mint, and he accidentally bit my tongue. Was your situation worse than mine?"

Running a hand over his shoulder-length ponytail, Saeran meets Raven's gaze with amber eyes brightening by several notches. "As unpleasant as your experience with Language Transference sounds, I have to say that mine was far worse."

He watches as Raven eyes him skeptically. "Really? Try me."

"Okay, if you insist. But I'm telling you, it's one heck of a story."

 _ ***Flashback***_

One thing Saeran remembers the most about Dabnod is that an unpleasant day was rare in terms of weather. There were rarely any clouds, it didn't rain most of the time, and in those days he never knew snow. On that particular day, however, the weather was lovelier than usual. The sun was gleaming burnt orange, back dropped by a sky the colors of peachy orange and blue-violet, and streaked by soft rose. The violet-colored grasses and glittering sapphire flowers outside of the Palace appeared especially lush as well, Queen Guayusa's groundskeepers putting in extra effort for the occasion.

There were droves of servants scurrying through the corridors that day, not to mention Dabnodian scribes and members of the Royal Counsel. Of course, this didn't surprise Saeran any. That week important dignitaries and mages were visiting Dabnod from Azarath. Whenever anybody from the dimension of Azarath visited Planet Dabnod, the Palace would always turn frantic. The visitors from Azarath never meant anything to Saeran, though. With how focused he was on becoming a Knight, he had more important things to concern himself with. Or at least this was true until he'd ranked up from Page to Squire, anyway…

"I can't believe he's making us do this! Master Urrvink has a lot of nerve making us go through _this_ kind of training!"

Saeran was only fourteen at the time, his best friend a year younger. Saeran had his clan's belt bearing the Fire Phoenix hooked around his waist, and the crest stating that he was a Squire printed onto the silver breastplate that fit on over his forest green tunic. His black pants were also in place, as were his tall leather boots. Walking alongside him, slick and flawless ponytail hanging to his waist, was none other than thirteen-year-old Adriel.

Adriel was adorned similarly to Saeran, wearing a silver breastplate with the Squire's seal, a tunic and pants, and his belt bearing his own clan's symbol. The only difference between their attire was that, rather than a Fire Phoenix, Adriel's belt had a Ground Badger with bared teeth and sharp claws that appeared ready to maul someone. Along with this, his tunic was dark blue rather than green, and his pants brown rather than black. Also what differed between the two on that specific day was that, unlike Saeran, Adriel was wearing a gleaming smile.

Adriel's hair turning a blinding shade of neon orange and his eyes turning cherry red, the younger boy replied to Saeran's displeased words. To anybody walking by at that time, much to Saeran's discontentment, it would have looked like an older squire chewing out a younger squire. Somehow, even though he was a year younger, Adriel appeared older; probably around fifteen rather than thirteen. Unlike Saeran, who's face had masculine crevices, Adriel was always very slim-faced with a narrow jawline, high cheekbones, and a small nose. Nonetheless, this didn't make him any less masculine. He was actually taller and more well-built than Saeran was.

Meanwhile, wearing a smirk of amusement, Adriel spoke. "Geesh, Saeran. Would you stop overreacting? You're making it sound like Urrvink is asking us to go into the stables and kiss the Phoenixes! What he's asking us to do isn't torture like you think it is. As Squires we're going to have more contact with species that aren't from Dabnod, and in the case of an emergency, we need to know Language Transference."

Amused smirk transforming into a sly one, Adriel turned away from Saeran in that moment and peeked around the corner of the hallway they were standing in. Saeran didn't have to peek around the corner himself to know that his best friend was looking over a group of attractive female mages from Azarath. Looking back, Adriel always did have a fetish for Azarathean girls.

While looking around the corner, the boy with the waist-length ponytail continued. "Of course, with as useful as learning the skill of Language Transference would be, I myself don't mind if I fail at the language transferring part a few times. This place is crawling with beautiful Azarathean girls! If I get an especially gorgeous one to help me, then I can fail ten times just to kiss her, and she'd never figure it out! Whoever discovered Language Transference is a genius!"

Saeran, who's mood was already sour as it was, couldn't help but shake his head at his friend in disbelief. "Yeah, Adriel? Whoever came up with Language Transference, I'm pretty sure their purpose was to find a way to spread the Dabnodians' amount of vastly acquired languages; not to come up with some clever method to trick foreign girls into making out." After a slight pause, he added, "And even if that was his purpose, do you honestly think that girls are that naïve? Whether they show it or not, they can tell when somebody is trying to make a move on them."

Making a _pfft_ sound, Adriel waved a hand through the air dismissively. "Where do you think I've been living? Under a rock? Of course I know that! I don't need to trick girls, and I don't need them to be naïve. I bet I can convince one of those Azarathean girls to help me with Language Transference with my boyish charm alone." Saeran still chuckles at the way his eyes lit up like an excited schoolgirl's with the next words he spoke. Not to mention that he started jumping up and down with anticipation. "And once I convince one of them to help me, I can finally have my first kiss!"

Upon hearing this, Saeran slapped an exasperated palm to his forehead. He spoke not to himself, or to Adriel for that matter, but to the surrounding Palace walls crafted from grayish-pink stone. If he knew that the Palace's rose-stone walls wouldn't have given him a concussion, he would have banged his head against one of them.

"Master Urrvink, you have absolutely no idea what turmoil you have unleashed. I can't think of anything worse than a squealing, giddy, Adriel running through the corridors of Queen Guayusa's Palace flirting with Azarathean dignitaries like an idiot."

Chuckling, Adriel gave Saeran a firm jab in the ribs at his remark. "Yeah, well I can think of something worse. You standing here sulking instead of walking over there with me to help me out. I've had my eye on the same girl for most of the day, and she has a pretty cute friend, Saeran."

Saeran, who's hair had been an unhappy shade of bruise-colored purple for the entire morning, shot Adriel a glare with stormy gray eyes. When Adriel grabbed him by the sleeve of his tunic and tugged him closer so that he, too, was looking around the corner, however, it took less than an instant for Saeran's hair and eyes to shift to popping shades of neon green. Saeran, who hadn't cared at all approximately thirty seconds prior, was now staring at a pair of lovely mages from Azarath. One was tall and slender, while the other was shorter with a bit more of a fullness to her. There's no doubt that both of them were pretty, though.

The tall girl had skin as white as the feathers of an Ice Phoenix, and long black hair that appeared nothing but silky. Her eyes were violet-colored, and she wore a long-sleeved dress with a narrow skirt that reached past her ankles. Hooked around her waist was a gold chain-link belt with six large purple jewels attached; a belt that revealed how slender her waist truly was. True, this girl was nowhere near as perfect to Saeran as Adriel's younger sister, Jaegana, but she was still quite dazzling.

As he stared at her, Adriel chuckled from beside him. Cherry-colored eyes glinting with humor, he gave Saeran another jab to the side.

"What is it, Saeran? Does Language Transference look more appealing all of the sudden?"

His hair shifting from neon green to fuchsia with embarrassment, he backed up from his spot looking around the corner and gave Adriel a glare. "What? No! I wasn't thinking that at all! All I want is to learn how to pass languages to other species in order to complete Master Urrvink's training." The bright pink color of his hair deepening, Saeran confessed, "But if I have to pass the Dabnodian language to someone, it would be nice to pass it to the tall girl in the white dress."

It was here that Adriel started releasing rambunctious bouts of laughter while slapping Saeran on the back. "Ha! You're looking forward to kissing a girl, too! I knew it!" Giving him a smug expression, he added, "And between you and me, I know that you've never kissed a girl either."

Arching a brow, a brow that was quickly shifting back to green, he asked, "And I should care about this, why? I'm fourteen. Most fourteen-year-olds on this planet have never kissed anyone."

"Which is why you should be excited, and why I'm excited! You saw the tall girl's friend, right?"

Saeran looked at him puzzled. "Who?"

Rolling his eyes and giving an aggravated sigh, Adriel grabbed him by the sleeve of his tunic once more and tugged him back to his previous spot so that he could see around the corner. Saeran didn't pay too much attention to her before, but standing beside the tall girl in the white dress was a short girl with skin a shade of pale gray with a slight tinge of pink. Her hair was also black, though it was a medium length, and it was wavy. Along with this, her eyes were the color of soft lilac, and she wore a sleeveless lilac-colored dress with a high collar, and that reached as far as the floor. There was a belt around her waist as well; the chains were silver, and the six gems attached to it were black.

It was only after getting a good look at her that Saeran pulled away from the corner once more. "Fine, Adriel. You win. We can go talk to them and see if they'll help us. I mean, we do have to learn Language Transference, and it's not like we can learn it by standing here gawking at them." He paused momentarily prior to asking Adriel something very important. "But, Adriel, I have one quick question. You do speak Azarathean, right?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Adriel gave a proud nod. "Yep, I sure can! I've been practicing for three weeks! If your sister can learn entire languages in one week, then I can learn one in three."

Giving an exasperated sigh, Saeran shot him another glare. "You do realize that is one of the weakest arguments I've ever heard, right? Damiana isn't like the rest of us. She's a prodigy! She speaks languages that not even our Scribes have learned yet!"

Much to his disappointment, Adriel's confidence never faltered. "Yeah Saeran, but you're also forgetting that Damiana is nine years old. I'm pretty sure I'm better than a nine-year-old girl."

Knowing that his friend wouldn't be swayed, because Adriel was always a stubborn one like that, all Saeran could do was roll his eyes before finally rounding the corner.

"In that case, since you're such a charmer and a master of languages, then come on. Language Transference doesn't learn itself." Under his breath, he added, "Though I wish it did."

With that being said the two boys took off around the corner, Adriel with a confident and manly stride, and Saeran's posture filled with nonchalance. The moment they entered the room, a memory that still embarrasses Saeran until this very day, all eyes turned in their direction. Adriel's manly stride was still completely intact, and he was walking with such confidence that he looked like some kind of aristocrat. The fact that his hair was quickly transforming from neon orange to pink wasn't helping anything either. A Dabnodian's hair turning bright fuchsia is one thing, but the shade of pink that Adriel's hair was turning, soft pink, is another thing completely… Not to mention Adriel's wide smile.

Giving an aggravated sigh, Saeran's own hair shifted to fuchsia at his best friend's behavior. Looking around, he saw not just Azaratheans in the room, but also many prestigious members of Dabnod's Royal Guard, all ten members of the Royal Counsel, Knight Master Urrvink, and Queen Guayusa herself. Master Urrvink stood toward the back of the room beside Queen Guayusa glaring at them, stroking his lengthy beard which was quickly turning a dangerous shade of midnight blue. His face and bald head were turning crimson, making it know that he was steaming with anger.

Queen Guayusa, while she didn't appear angry, did appear frustrated. Her long, curly, hair turning a shade of bruise-colored purple, the Queen touched a palm to her forehead in exasperation. The woman appeared so aggravated that she looked about ready to remove her golden crown embedded with green gems and hit herself in the head with it. Saeran didn't notice it until the last possible second, but loitering on Queen Guayusa's other side was none other than nine-year-old Damiana with a crown of blue flowers atop her head, and wearing a simple yet elegant sapphire blue dress. Unlike the Queen and Master Urrvink, she only looked at the two with confusion.

Of course, upon spotting the ten members of the Royal Counsel glaring at them with disapproval, as well as the other eight boys in their squadron snickering at them, Saeran's shock at seeing his baby sister standing next to the Queen was quickly forgotten. His hair turning a deeper shade of fuchsia than before, Saeran didn't hesitate to lean closer to Adriel in order to speak with him. The firmness of his tone definitely was not a joke.

"Adriel," he seethed in a whisper, "I suggest that you tone it down. **_Now_ _._** People are staring."

Adriel shrugged nonchalantly in response. "Good. People should be staring; especially those jerks in our squadron. They need to see how Adriel of the Ground Badger, Royal Knight of Planet Dabnod, makes a move on the ladies. Watch and learn."

Under his breath, he said to himself, "I'll watch, but I don't think I'll learn much."

Deciding that it's too late to turn back, and knowing that Adriel wouldn't turn back either way, Saeran followed Adriel and went toward the girls. Just like everybody else, the duo stared at them. The shortest of the two gave them a harsh glare of distaste while the taller one simply raised a puzzled brow. By this point Saeran was really hoping that Adriel would catch their facial expressions and tone things down, but unfortunately he didn't. Instead he leaned closer to Saeran to get in his last few words before speaking to the girls.

"Okay, Saeran, just in case you have a hard time understanding the Azarathean language, I'm going to tell the short girl that she has very beautiful eyes, and that they make her look smart. I'm using smart and beautiful in the same sentence. Girls like that."

Rolling his eyes, Saeran shot his friend one last stern look while responding. "Don't worry, ever superior language master. Even if my prodigy sister is the one who helped drill the entire Azarathean language into me, I'm sure that your foreign language skills far surpass mine."

Adriel didn't say anything in response, neither did Saeran make any additional comments. From here, much to everybody's displeasure, Adriel sidled up to the short Azarathean girl with the lilac eyes and the lilac-colored dress. She raised an enraged brow at him and his soft pink hair, obviously not pleased. Whether his friend didn't catch this or simply didn't care, Saeran will never know. All he knows is that upon moving closer to the girl, he spoke to her in rough, awkward, and broken Azarathean sentences. The thought of how awful his Azarathean speech was still makes the young man cringe.

What makes Saeran cringe harder, however, are the exact words he spoke to the girl; words that made his hair turn bright green with shock. Now that he thinks about it, there were a lot of bright green heads from those Dabnodians fluent in Azarathean, including Damiana from across the room. The whole time Adriel's hair stayed that horrendous shade of soft pink. The only time his hair color changed to green like the rest of theirs was when the girl shouted at him loudly, glared at him bitterly, and used a foot adorned by a sparkling black slipper to kick him where it hurts.

Less than a second later Adriel was on the ground clutching his groin, crying tears of agony. Once he was on the ground the Azarathean girl in the lilac-colored dress continued shouting in the lividest fashion that Saeran had ever witnessed. Never had he seen a single female so angry. As she waved her fist at him while growling out words, Adriel glanced up at Saeran from his place laying on the silver and black tiles. For some reason, despite his situation, he didn't look scared. Rather, Adriel appeared shocked and confused. Not to mention in pain from the harsh kick…

Tears of agony still present and pain noticeable in his voice, Adriel's question was simple. "Okay. Tell me. What did I say to her?"

Slapping a palm to his forehead and looking down at him with a glare, he replied in a blunt and unhappy manner. "Well, you definitely didn't say that she looks pretty and intelligent. Basically, you told her that her eyes are a horrible color, and that she's fat like a pregnant woman."

Adriel's hair and eyes turned to shades of green so bright that they were practically blinding. "What? I couldn't have said that to her! I don't know the words for horrible _or_ pregnant!"

Saeran didn't know then, and he doesn't know now either, but for some reason he smirked when replying to Adriel. "In that case I'm not sure where you learned them from, but you do, too."

Neither of them had a chance to say another word following Saeran's statement. To both of their surprises, small footsteps came from behind them, as well another angry voice to accompany that of the Azarathean girl's. The only difference was that this voice was much younger, and it was shouting in Dabnodian. It belonged to none other than the Fire Phoenix prodigy.

"Adriel! What's wrong with you?! Why would you say something so awful to her?! You're never this mean! Do you have any idea how much you could've hurt her feelings?!"

So loud was Damiana's voice that those standing in her path separated to let her through, and the girl who had been shouting at Adriel up until that point had ceased in her yelling. Turning to face her, Saeran can remember that Damiana was so angry that her hair was starting to get streaks of fire in it, and that her eyes were turning a dangerous color matching that of burning embers. For once she didn't even look at Saeran, which was very rare. Instead she walked right past him and faced Adriel.

Surprisingly, upon seeing Damiana, that was when Adriel's eyes became fearful. Even the Azarathean girl appeared nervous, as did her tall friend in the white dress. Then again, seeing her standing beside Queen Guayusa, one of her most important Royal Knights, and the ten members of the Royal Counsel, it was probably assumed by them that Damiana was very important. Of course, Damiana having the talent that she did, she was important in her own right, so the Azarathean girls wouldn't have been far off. Even now, Saeran wonders if Damiana ever truly realized what an important figure she was becoming. Had Dabnod survived, she definitely would have made her mark in the history books…

Meanwhile, crouching down so that she was at Adriel's side, Damiana kept her sternness about her as she continued addressing him. "You can't just insult people, Adriel! It's mean! And out of all the people here, why would you want to make the Counsel and Her Majesty Queen Guayusa angry by insulting _her_? You can't just go up and call one of Azarath's thirteen Princesses fat!"

It wasn't just Adriel's eyes that filled with fear and shock, but Saeran's as well. The thirteen Princesses? The girls who came here with Azarath's mages, the girls who they were going to ask to help them with Language Transference, were _Princesses_?! Until this day, that fact still shocks Saeran. Of course, what shocks Saeran more is what happened next. Mostly, what happened was because of Adriel and because of Damiana's misinterpretation. After all, even if she was a prodigy, Damiana was still nine.

"Princess?!" Exclaimed Adriel. "This girl is a Princess?! But I didn't mean to insult any Princess! I didn't want to insult her in the first place! I was trying to tell her that that her eyes are pretty and that she looks smart so that she and her friend in the white dress could help me and Saeran with our training! We need non-Dabnodian girls to kiss to help learn this new technique of Master Urrvink's!"

It was here that every trace of fire left Damiana's features, and that realization filled her gaze. Her hair shifting to rose red and eyes turning soft pink, she gave Adriel a smile filled with relief.

"Oh, so it was an accident! Before talking to her at all, you should've come to me or Saeran. Saeran said that you aren't good at speaking Azarathean. You should've had one of us translate!"

Her entire persona turning happy just like he was used to seeing, Saeran watched as she stood to her full height to face the girl who Adriel had tried talking to. Turning to the white dress girl who his friend had mentioned in passing, Damiana motioned for her to come closer. For a moment the white dress girl exchanged glances with her friend dressed in lilac, clearly confused by what was happening. Nonetheless, they both moved closer to Damiana in some sort of attempt to straighten everything out.

Once she started speaking to them in clear, crisp, Azarathean speech, the expressions on their faces were priceless to say the least. Of course, once Saeran heard exactly what Damiana was saying to them, he felt as his entire face turned pale and his hair shifted to bright fuchsia once more. By this point Adriel, who was on his feet, glanced at Saeran in nothing but confusion.

Scratching his head, he asked, "Saeran, what's wrong? You look kind of nervous."

He never answered Adriel. Instead he gulped fearfully while listening to the information Damiana was relaying to the two alleged Princesses. Apparently his baby sister wanted them dead.

"Don't worry, your Royal Majesty. Adriel doesn't speak Azarathean that good, so he didn't mean to insult you. He said that your eyes were pretty and that you look like your smart, so he wanted to kiss you," said Damiana to the girl in the lilac dress with a smile. Turning to the white dress girl, she added, "I'm pretty sure my brother Saeran thinks you're pretty, too, Majesty, because he was looking at you like you are. I'm not sure, though, because he didn't tell me anything. But either way, if you wanted to be nice to him and give him a kiss, I'm sure he would appreciate it. Saeran's great as a Squire and a water user, but he's no good with talking to girls."

Saeran remembers the sigh he gave at that moment. It was a heavy one filled with nothing but embarrassment. Several of his squadron mates spoke Azarathean quite well, and caught every word his baby sister said to the two Princesses. Because of this, they were standing approximately ten feet away from he and Adriel breaking out into guffaws of laughter. The young Squire truly didn't think that things could get any worse. That, however, was when the two Princesses responded.

The girl in the lilac dress, who had already appeared angry at Adriel previously, now appeared even angrier. The one in the white dress, who seemed nothing other than confused before, now appeared angry as well. It wasn't just them who were angry, either. Surrounding the Princesses were a group of twelve Azarathean mages, who glared at the duo of boys with disdain. As the expressions of the Azaratheans brewed with fury, the Princess in the lilac dress shouted irately.

"First these Dabnodian Squires are coming to me calling me homely and impregnated, and now they are demanding kisses from us?! Never have we been so insulted! Mages, attack with all of your strength!"

Before Saeran could count to two, black auras, objects coated by magic, and multicolored spells were being thrown all over the room. The entire time Adriel and Damiana stood gaping around the room in shock, having no idea at all what just happened. Meanwhile, the other eight members of Saeran's squadron started hooting, hollering, and cheering with excitement, breaking out their swords and various elements.

"Alright, a fight!" one of them shouted.

"Finally something exciting happens! Get ready to brawl, boys!" exclaimed another.

Less than a second later, all eight of them charged into the fray combating magic with their elements and enjoying every moment of it. For a moment Saeran stood in place in uncertainty, not knowing whether or not joining the fight would be proper. When a broken piece of a golden statue coated in a black aura flew by and narrowly missed skewering him through the center, however, Saeran immediately decided on what to do. He still doesn't know why, but he smiled with excitement as he drew long streams of water out from the dual canteens he had strapped across his chest. Adriel, too, appeared excited, using his earth-wielding powers to create large rose-stone boulders using the stones from the Palace floor.

"What do you say, Adriel? Do you want to join in the fight?" he asked with a confident smirk.

Adriel returned his smirk. "I wouldn't want anything else."

Neither of them said anything more after this. Like the rest of their squadron mates, they rushed into the battle hooting, hollering, and anticipating every second. Somehow, over the noise of the chaos, Saeran still heard as Queen Guayusa shouted at Master Urrvink. Her voice was so bone-chilling that it could have frozen an active volcano solid.

"Knight Master Urrvink! Your squadron is completely out of control! Take them in hand right now, or your group of Squires will be demoted to back to the status of Pages, and will be given the duty of cleaning out the Ice Phoenix stables for the next six months!"

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Never in his life has Saeran heard Raven laugh before. Toward the end of the story, however, when he told her about Damiana awkwardly explaining things to the Azarathean princesses, Raven started laughing softly. When he revealed it to her that a fight actually broke out due to their attempt at learning Language Transference, the soft laughter transformed into laughter that was a bit louder. Now that story is finally over and Raven has had a chance to process the entire thing, both the dark girl and the man with the shoulder-length ponytail are laughing openly. At some point during the story they moved away from the bookshelves and sat down, Raven atop her bed, and Saeran on the floor leaning against her bed's edge.

His laughter finally dying down after several minutes, Saeran does his best to answer a question that Raven had asked before their amusement had gotten too out of control. The question she'd asked was, if their first attempt had failed so miserably, how did they end up learning Language Transference?

Getting a final bout of chuckles out of his system, he responds to her inquiry at last. "To answer your question, the dignitaries from Azarath stayed in Queen Guayusa's Palace for three straight weeks. With the war going on with Tamaran, they were assisting us in our battle plans. During that time Master Urrvink had a talk with the Princesses and Azarath's Head Mage, and straightened everything out. Basically, he told them that Adriel and I were idiots who were more eager to make out than to learn Language Transference, and that in order for us to learn it, they would have to make it very structured." Giving an awkward cough, he adds, "And structured it was."

Wiping a laughter tear out of her eye, Raven asks with an arched brow, "What exactly do you mean by _'structured'_? Are you saying that they picked out the girls you had to practice Language Transference with, and guarded you while you were training?"

Pointing an index finger in her direction, Saeran gives a nod of confirmation. "Yep. Your guess is exactly correct. Master Urrvink worked with the Head Mage to pair each of us up with a girl, and once we were paired up, we had to practice Language Transference at open areas in Queen Guayusa's garden so they could see us. So…yeah. The twenty-seven tries it took to get the Dabnodian language to transfer? None of them counted as kisses. In the least, learning Language Transference was very uncomfortable." Pausing slightly, he adds, "I actually did end up getting paired with the princess in the white dress, but because I was the friend of the idiot who called her sister ugly and pregnant, she didn't like me; not even a little bit. That definitely made things worse…"

Giving another small giggle, Raven adds, "Your experience with Language Transference was definitely worse than mine. You were right about that."

A long moment passes where no one speaks, the two sitting in Raven's dark room in a strange yet comfortable silence. Several minutes later when Raven speaks again, it isn't about the previous story. The question she asks catches Saeran off guard, but nonetheless makes him happy.

"I don't mean to jump to conclusions, but were you and Adriel the troublemakers of your squadron or something? It sounds like the two of you got into a lot of trouble together."

Saeran's hair keeping its bright gold color, and his eyes remaining amber, he replies to Raven's inquiry without hesitation. Giving a nostalgic chuckle, he says, "Oh, troublemakers is an understatement. According to Knight Master Urrvink, we were the most troublesome young Knights he'd ever trained. Whenever Adriel and I were together, he said, havoc was always in our wake. We brought down parts of the stables at times. One time when we were sparring, we took out an entire wall of the Palace!

"Another time when we were out on a two-week training mission we brought back edible tree roots for the rest of our squadron, and they caused strange purple rashes to appear on everybody's skin. Not to mention that time we tried saving this village in one of the nearby valleys from drought and ended up flooding it." Running a hand over his gold-colored roots, he adds with laughter, "Poor Master Urrvink. I'm surprised that we didn't drive that man into an early grave."

Raven gives another soft chortle prior to silence falling once more. This time when the silence ends, it is with another question from Raven. Like the previous question, Saeran is happy to answer it.

Laughter vanishing and her expression turning a bit more serious, her eyes are filled with nothing but interest. "Frostbite, I hope you're okay with me asking you this, but what is your name? I know the names of your sister, your Knight Master, and your closest friend. Since I have all of their names, I thought that it would only make sense that I have yours, too." Saeran notes as she averts her gaze from him with this last sentence. "Only if you are willing to share it, though."

Smiling, Saeran manages to catch her averted gaze. As he replies, her expression is one that contains surprise; as if she hadn't expected him to give her his birth name so easily.

" _Saeran._ The name I was born with is _Saeran_."

Putting up her hood, probably in attempt to hide her face that is slightly reddening, she returns his smile. " _Saeran._ I like it. Your name is nice." Pausing, she asks him seriously, "Do you ever miss being called your birth name?"

He knows that Raven didn't mean it, but this question jabs him in the heart. The color of his eyes turning a slightly lesser shade of amber, and the revealed roots of his hair no longer shining as brightly, the young man takes a deep breath as he answers her.

"To be honest, _yes_. I miss being called _Saeran_ every day. This is nothing new for me, though. I also miss being a Knight, I miss my childhood home, my mother and sister, the Fire Phoenix clan, going out on training missions with my squadron, I miss Adriel, I miss Jaegana… I miss everything." After a very lengthy pause, he continues. "Losing Dabnod wasn't just losing my home. When I lost Dabnod, I lost my entire identity, right down to basic things like my name, and the right to show my hair and eyes. Losing not just your planet, but who you are…it's a hard thing to experience."

It is here that Raven's entire demeanor saddens. Along with this, a glass decoration that she had sitting on one of her shelves is coated by her dark aura before shattering loudly. Pulling her hood farther over her face and averting her gaze once more, Raven replies to his confession sounding guilty.

"Forgive me. I was out of line with that question. I shouldn't have asked."

Taking another deep breath, Saeran stays silent a moment before answering. "It's okay, Raven. Whether or not you ask me about it, those emotions are always there. Now that five years have passed and they're still present, I know that they always will be. When Dabnod died, a large part of myself died with it, and it's a part of myself that I will never get back." Several moments later a gentle smile crosses his face. It catches him off guard as much as Raven, as do the words he speaks. Nonetheless, what he tells the dark girl is nothing other than sincere. "Of course, even if part of me died, not all of me did. Part of me is alive and recovering, and having somebody to share my memories of Dabnod with really helps. So thank you, Raven. Very much."

Though it is with hesitance, Raven returns his smile. "You're welcome, Saeran." After a long moment of silence, she adds out of the blue, "I still wish that something more could be done, though. Even if Adriel, Jaegana, Knight Master Urrvink, and your mother are dead, your sister is still alive somewhere. If we could, it would be nice to try finding her. That way you wouldn't feel so alone."

Looking up at the dark girl once more, his gentle smile never falters. "I appreciate what you are saying Raven, but there are hundreds of other planets that Damiana could have been sent to. The odds of her being on Earth are virtually impossible. And even if she is somewhere on Earth, she probably isn't anywhere close by. It could take decades to find her, and even then there's no guarantee."

Raven gives a weighted sigh as her response. "I know. I was just hoping."

At this point, the duo should fall silent again. This time, however, they don't get the chance. A few seconds later, loud knocking comes from the other side of Raven's bedroom door. Saeran's initial reaction is dreading the voice of Starfire, but when he hears Robin's voice instead he is pleasantly surprised. What Robin says, however, takes away any pleasant emotion that had been there prior.

"Raven, Frostbite, I don't want to distract you from your reading, but the Titans East are getting ready to make contact with Jump City. They might have news about Black Shadow's technology, so I think that you guys should hear about it." After a momentary pause, he adds as an afterthought, "Oh, and that girl they were getting help from joined up with the Titans East. We don't know who she is, or what her powers are, so meeting her is important. You need to get out here so we can meet her."

* * *

 _A Short Time Later…_

"So you've done detailed scans, and you spent countless hours going over the machine's schematics, and you haven't been able to come up with anything?"

The surprise in Robin's voice is impossible to miss; especially for Saeran who is standing directly beside him. On Saeran's other side is Raven, whose otherwise emotionless exterior is starting to take on a hint of shock. Then there's the Tamaranean Princess who stands on the opposite side of Robin. Like Raven, she is also surprised, but the job she does at hiding it is poor. Flying closer to the screen, the Tamaranean addresses Cyborg sounding more than concerned.

"Friend Cyborg, you are truly unable to decipher the technology of the evil Black Shadow? This is truly awful! If we are not able to discover his plans, how are we to stop him?!"

On the large screen in front of them, standing front and center in the Titans East Tower's common room, is Cyborg. Standing at his side is Bumblebee, who wears an expression of anxiety. Several feet behind the two of them, not appearing any less distraught than anybody else, are Beast Boy and Mas y Menos. It is very noticeable that Aqualad, Speedy, and this new girl are nowhere to be seen, but not a soul from the Titans West side brings it up. Instead their eyes are glued on Cyborg, who sounds baffled as much as distressed.

"I'm sorry y'all, but I still don't know. This machine isn't like anything I've seen before. It's made out of rare parts, and it's well put together on the outside, but once you get past that, nothing makes sense. I've never seen anything like it! It's like the parts to it are scrambled. The pieces are there, but they don't look like they're put together right, and nothing about the machine is functional. As far as I can see, it's just a useless mess of parts."

There is a short lapse in dialogue after this, the Titans West, Titans East, and Saeran exchanging glances. Upon hearing Cyborg's explanation, he can't help but feel worried. He has fought Black Shadow many times before, and knows that he would never put together anything haphazardly; let alone a machine that he claims is the crux for his plan. If something is wrong with the machine he gave to the Titans East, then there must be a reason for it.

He highly doubts that he would be using it as a decoy to distract them, or that he would give it to them as a method of vexation. As much as Black Shadow likes to play games, he prefers direct confrontation to distracting his enemy, and if he vexes his enemy he likes to do at the exact moment they're battling in order to gain an advantage. It isn't at all possible that he would hand over this seemingly useless machine just to play games with the Titans.

So, with these conclusions being drawn, it leaves Saeran with the largest question of all. If his reason for handing over a piece of his technology to the Teen Titans isn't to play mind games, then what is his reason? Apparently Robin is having thoughts along the same lines, because less than an instant is what it takes for the Boy Wonder to speak once more. The whole time he wears an anxious frown.

"Cyborg, I know it sounds weird for me to say this, but even if that's what it looks like, there's no way that Black Shadow's machine is useless. Even if it's small, there has to be some clue there that can help us figure out what he's planning."

Hearing what the Titan leader is saying, Cyborg nods in agreement. "Don't worry, Rob. I was already thinking that exact same thing. The machine Black Shadow gave us isn't useless. It's just jumbled, which means that we're going to have to try harder to decode it. And once we get it decoded, the Titans will finally have the information we need."

Saeran normally stays out of the way while the Titans are having conversations like this. Being a twenty-one-year-old solo hero, not really a Teen _or_ a Titan, he has always figured that getting involved in their discussions is none of his business. For once, however, he gets a determined frown and steps directly in front of Robin so that he is standing front and center. Robin, Raven, and Starfire don't stop him either. Knowing that he would never do this unless what he has to say is crucial, they stay silent and allow him to speak.

"I know that I'm not a Titan, and I know that it isn't my place to be making demands, but I suggest that you run up some schematics of that machine and send them back here to Jump City. If this machine is that difficult to decode, then we're going to need both teams working hard on it. Black Shadow is on the loose and could make a bold move at any time, so we need to start putting some serious work into figuring out what this thing is supposed to do. And I'm not just talking about the Titans on the East Coast. I'm talking about the Titans on the West Coast, too, along with myself."

Robin nods in agreement from beside him. It isn't just Robin, but Raven and Starfire exchange glances amongst themselves before giving their own gestures of concurrence. Then, on the Titans East side of the screen, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, and the twins all give small smiles along with their own nods. Making eye contact with him, Bumblebee is the first to respond.

"Actually, Frostbite, Sparky and I were talking about the same thing earlier. Getting all of you on the West Coast involved is a good idea. We'll get those schematics sent to you right away, along with all of the codes we found for the machine parts. If we put our heads together, we might be able to figure this out before Black Shadow makes any moves."

Giving a toothy grin, Beast Boy moves so that he stands directly beside Cyborg as he puts his thoughts into the mix. "We have one more person working with us now, too, so that gives us an even bigger advantage! Leila seems pretty smart, so who knows? She might be able to help decode the machine thingy. Either that, or she can work with Speedy on taking apart the robots." With twinkling eyes, he adds, "And if Leila tries and can't help with either of those things, she'll still be super helpful when we go up against Black Shadow after figuring out his evil plan. Her fire powers totally kick butt!"

Giving a giggle along with a smirk, Bumblebee adds a sly statement to Beast Boy's previous one. "I honestly don't think that leaving her in the same room with Speedy for hours on end to take apart robots would work out, Beast Boy. They'd either end up killing each other or kissing each other by the end of it. I'm pretty sure that they'd like to do both."

Beast Boy, too, gives a chuckle. "I know, right? I'm not sure about Leila, but I can tell that Speedy totally has a crush on her."

Saeran can't help but give an internal sigh at the sudden shift in conversation. They're supposed to be focusing on deciphering Black Shadow's machine, and they're talking about their teammate's crush on the Titans East's newest member? Unbelievable. Adolescents can be so silly at times. It makes Saeran glad that he is no longer one of them. Not only that, be he feels sorry for whatever girl ends up being pursued by the tacky redhead with the arrows that they're currently talking about.

The arrogant smirk he always wears, his stride whenever he's ends up on camera, the way his hair is always combed perfectly… To Saeran, Speedy comes off as nothing but an arrogant bad boy in tights who has no idea what it means to be a superhero. There's no doubt that the kid knows nothing about life. Not to mention that he's probably a playboy who has used his Titan status to get with every girl in Steel City. There's no doubt that if this new girl falls for him, that she's going to end up getting her heart shattered in pieces. He never shares his opinions of other people aloud, but Speedy always has been Saeran's least favorite member of the Titans.

All of the sudden Beast Boy speaks again from the Titans East's side of the screen, breaking Saeran away from his thoughts. His voice is loud, echoing, and excited, letting him know that the green Titan is happy. When he catches it that Beast Boy's words are to somebody entirely new, Saeran is able to put together that the newest member of the Titans just entered the room. While his expression is a monotone one, he is giving a sardonic smirk internally. Whoever this girl is, hopefully she's strong. She has not just Black Shadow to deal with, but warding off a redheaded playboy in tights as well.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy shouts, "Hey, Leila! You're finally here! We've been waiting to introduce you to Robin and the others forever now! You have to get over here now so you can meet them!" Pausing slightly, he adds, "Oh, and by the way, awesome uniform! You look great!"

He hears her voice before turning his gaze back to the screen to look at her. Her voice is one that is very strong-sounding, but is undeniably feminine at the same time. As she responds to Beast Boy she replies to his most recent remark, her tone sounding _…embarrassed?_

"Thank you, Beast Boy, but I have already received enough compliments on my uniform to last me a lifetime. Trust me."

Beast Boy sounds nothing but baffled. "Geesh, at least crack a smile. I said you look awesome! What's wrong with that?"

Apparently the other two entered the room behind her, as Saeran hears Aqualad as he makes a remark. The aquatic Titan's tone sounds oddly amused.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy. It isn't you. Ask Speedy for the details later. I'm sure that he would be happy to share."

This time it is Speedy who speaks, obviously sounding peeved. "Aqualad, don't say a word. If you do, I'll shove you in a box and ship it to the tuna factory."

Saeran rolls his eyes beneath his mask. Something happened between arrow boy and the new girl already, he takes it? It looks like they've started on the road to heartbreak early.

Inhaling deeply and silently, Saeran rolls his eyes once more before finally lifting his gaze to the back-most part of the screen where the newest member of the Titans East stands. Initially, the young man is expecting to see a girl around the age of fourteen or fifteen. He expects her to have long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, to be very curvaceous, and to be wearing an outfit that is nearly an exact copy of Starfire's. In order for someone like Speedy to be attracted to her, what else would she look like? The moment he lays on the girl, however, Saeran learns that he was very wrong about her appearance.

Saeran feels as his entire body freezes solid. She doesn't look _**at all** _ like he was expecting. Not because her hair is darker, or because she's thinner, or because her uniform covers her well, (besides the shorts…). The reason he is caught off guard by her appearance is because, besides her hair being brown and eyes being green, this girl is the spitting image of someone he once knew. She looks so much like her that Saeran could _swear_ that this girl is her twin.

The girl's tiny nose, her cheekbones, the way her chin is shaped, her rosebud lips, the largeness of her eyes, the way she scrunches her brow… This girl looks _**exactly like**_ her. Her posture, the way she sets her shoulders, and even the fact that she's running a hand through her thick curls resembles her! Now that he thinks about it, Damiana did always have a habit of running her fingers through her hair when she was upset or frustrated… How is it possible for an Earth girl to resemble Damiana so closely?! Even her height and petite frame resembles an older version of Damiana! Mama always predicted that once she got older, Damiana wouldn't get very tall or become overly shapely. Smallness runs in the Fire Phoenix clan's genes, after all.

So bewildered is Saeran by this strange turn of events, that he almost feels like he's ready to pass out. It isn't everyday that someone sees a clone of their long lost sibling who is most likely off on another planet somewhere. Why it had to happen now of all times, he'll never know.

Meanwhile, he doesn't notice, but the gazes of the Titans West are pointed at him. From the Titans East side of the screen, Cyborg and Bumblebee stare at him oddly as well. Even when one of them speaks, he doesn't notice; neither does he catch it as the remainder of those on the Titans East side of the screen gape at him. All he notices is the newest member of the Titans East as she turns to look at the screen along with the others, her right side finally in Saeran's line of vision.

"Frostbite?" asked Robin in concern. "Are you okay? Frostbite?!"

Saeran doesn't hear Robin in the slightest. Instead all of his focus is on the girl as she makes eye contact with him, her green orbs filling with shock, fear, and disbelief. Her skin turns five shades paler, as if looking at Saeran is the same things as looking at a phantom. Once he catches sight of her right upper arm, however, he learns that to her, he's no different from a phantom. On her right upper arm, resting atop a black sleeve that spans from wrist to just below her shoulder, is a golden cuff. All it takes is the sight of the arm cuff for Saeran to lose his composure.

Molded into the golden cuff in a bright copper color, to his complete and utter disbelief, is a beautiful Fire Phoenix with outstretched wings. He recognizes this specific piece of jewelry better than any other. After all, he and his mother created it with their own hands…right before they shoved it inside of the Phoenix Index…as Damiana's twelfth birthday present. He thought that Damiana left the book behind when they evacuated to the Palace on that night five years ago, but…but…but—

Unable to hold himself together any longer, Saeran feels as his eyes overflow with tears. Less than a second is what it takes for the tears to slide down his cheeks, out from under his icy blue mask, and down his chin. Never has Saeran wished so much that he was somewhere else. Specifically, Saeran wishes that he was in the Titans East Tower instead of here so that he could run up to Damiana and give her the biggest hug of her life. All this time he thought that she was on some far off planet, and she has been so close! Not just on the same planet, but in the same country, waiting for him to discover her! Why did he never try looking for her?!

Due to the blinding tears as much as emotion, Saeran doesn't notice it, but the Titans on both sides of the screen are looking at him in shock and horror, wondering what could make such a stoic man cry. Most concerned out of all of them is Raven. Reaching out a pale gray hand, the girl is prepared to grasp him by the shoulder to inquire about his well-being. Of course, she never gets the chance. Before anyone can say a word he is already pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. I need a moment."

Once that is said Saeran rushes from the common room in a blur, tears in his voice just as much as on his face. Nobody speaks once Saeran is gone. They simply stare at the spot where he previously stood in bewilderment. This applies to everyone besides Leila, who rushes from the Titans East's common room a second later. She isn't crying, but she does appear greatly in distress.

"Seriously, Leila? You too? What the heck is going on?!" shouts Beast Boy, speaking for everyone.

"I'm sorry! Just give me a minute, okay?" Is the only thing she says as she rushes for the exit.

It's only once she's gone that the remaining Titans exchange glances from across the screen. When Robin speaks, he does so while wearing a confused expression and while scratching his head.

"Uh… Does anybody have any idea what just happened?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hate to say it, but sadly, that's it for now! :,(**_

 _ **I'm sorry to end it here, but this chapter was getting very lengthy, and I figured that this would be as good a place as any to end it. We'll get back to Damiana and the Titans East in the next chapter. Personally, I enjoy taking a break from the Titans East every now and again. It gives the story a good change of pace, and I absolutely LOVE writing for Saeran! Out of all the OCs that I've invented, he is my personal favorite!**_

 _ **Hopefully that flashback with Saeran and Adriel was enjoyable as well. I know that I mentioned them being best friends in the past, as well as troublemakers, and I have been dying to elaborate on that! I'll admit, the flashback scene was super fun to write! :)**_

 _ **Well, until the next chapter! With me on break right now, it will probably come sooner rather than later, but there are no guarantees.**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	20. Part II: Shadows: Chapter Twenty

_**A/N: Well, friends, another chapter of Firelight is here! This chapter might seem a bit slow, not to mention shorter than my other chapters, but it serves its purpose. I don't like giving away spoilers, but we're getting really close to the end of Part Two. Since we're so close, I thought that I would skip adding so much filler and move the plot along. There are times when filler is good, if not necessary, but at this point in the story I think that it is best to get moving with the story line. Hopefully none of you mind the lack of filler for this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, as a side note, I'm glad that the bits of humor I add are well liked! Based on the reviews that I have received, the majority of you seem to like it, so thanks for the feedback! So many times I am afraid that I'm the only person who finds my humorous side...well...humorous! The feedback I get from your reviews lets me know that when I do write humor and/or cute moments that they, overall, turn out the way I intend, so I truly appreciate the reviews. For those of you who review, thanks a bunch! Your reviews are appreciated! :)**_

 _ **Anyway, I won't make this author's note any longer. I know you guys want to get on with the chapter, so I will stop blabbering. Enjoy! XD**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part II: Shadows: Chapter Twenty**

Later That Night

As hard as he tried, Saeran couldn't fall asleep. He lay in bed awake for several hours, unable to find rest. It is only now, at two twenty-seven AM, that Saeran finally exits his bedroom and tiptoes down the hallway. For once he doesn't wear his Frostbite uniform, though he still wears the mask that covers his entire face save for his mouth and chin. Rather, the young man wears a pair of plain gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt. The whole time he makes his way to the common room, a folded piece of gray fabric held delicately in his hands. Hidden within the folds are items that are very valuable; if not to anybody else, then at least to Saeran.

Keeping the folded segment of gray fabric held close to his body, Saeran makes his way through the common room before entering a hallway connected to the room's opposite side. Most often, this hallway isn't one that is considered overly essential. Besides storage rooms, a closet containing cleaning supplies, the stairwell leading to the basement, and the control room, there isn't much in this hallway. Three times a week Cyborg, and sometimes Robin, will use this hallway to get to the control room to make sure that nothing has been hacked or broken, but besides this, the hallway is most often ignored. Tonight, however, this is the exact hallway that Saeran needs.

Keeping his footsteps so quiet that they are practically soundless, Saeran reads the words that have been etched into each of the sliding metal doors. Having never been in this section of Titans Tower before, he doesn't know the exact location of the room he needs, but he knows that it is here. The first door he sees, one on his right, reads _'basement'_ in bold letters. That one isn't it. The door after that one, as well as several other doors, read _'storage'_ , so he knows that none of those are what he is looking for either. It is only once he nears the end of the hallway that Saeran sees it. At the hallway's tail end, staring him down as if daring him to enter, is a door that reads _'control room'_.

For a long moment Saeran stares blankly at the door, as if asking for permission to go inside. Luckily, a few seconds are all it takes for him to shove aside his hesitation. Inhaling deeply, Saeran walks through the door in a calm and easy fashion before it slides shut behind him. Once inside, the pony-tailed man doesn't move right away. Instead he gapes around the room with his posture stiffening, surprised by the amount of space filled by screens, buttons, lights, and switches. He knew that this room would be large, but he wasn't quite expecting it to be on this scale.

Astonishment quickly vanishing, Saeran pulls himself together and makes his way through the room. He already knows exactly what he's looking for, so finding it isn't difficult. After sauntering by several rows of screens, buttons, and switches, Saeran finally finds it; the Titan mainframe. It is at the very back of the room, the screen and the keys on the keyboard lit up as if waiting for him patiently. Saeran can't help but feel a bit nervous at what he's doing, afraid of getting caught by Robin or Starfire. Nonetheless, he makes his way toward it anyway. Even if he is nervous, it's too late to turn back now. After all, it was Robin who once mentioned that they record and archive every one of their video transmissions, so in a way, it's his fault that Saeran is in here in the first place.

Though he was only told the password to the Titans' mainframe computer once, and even if it was given to him very quickly, Saeran has nevertheless committed it to memory. It is because of this that he is able to type it in swiftly, getting it right on his first attempt. The instant Saeran is in, he gets straight to work. Using the knowledge he has learned by listening to the Titans previous conversations, as well as using past discussions that he has had with Robin and Cyborg, he searches the supercomputer's main hard drive.

The files he's looking for are hidden deep within the main hard drive, are encrypted, and have multiple other security measures protecting them, making the files incredibly difficult to reach. This is especially true considering how he doesn't have any other encryption keys or passwords besides the primary one. Even so, after more than forty-five minutes of working, Saeran finally manages to set his eyes on the files. These would be the files containing the recordings of every video transmission that the Titans have ever sent out or received. His initial hope was that the files would be dated by year to make his life easier, but unfortunately they are not. Instead each file name is a code made up of a random conglomeration of letters and numbers, forcing him to dig through each of them individually.

This process takes ages to say the least. The first recording he runs across is one from over two years ago now; an incoming transmission they'd received from their first major criminal, Slade. The man had said something about a croton detonator, and said that the Titans time to stop him from setting it off was limited. Apparently it wasn't too limited, though, because they aren't exactly frozen in time forever. He stumbled across a couple other transmissions from villains as well; these were from a villain called Control Freak. The first had something to do with him controlling television, and in the other he was giving them some kind of challenge. Control Freak definitely didn't appear as threatening as Slade.

From here Saeran ran across many more transmissions, both unique and boring. Some were conversations between them and honorary Titans, others between them and the Titans East, and others still between them and the Justice League. Much to Saeran's disappointment, however, none of them are what he is looking for. After a long while, Saeran is about ready to give up. Before he has the chance, however, a voice is heard from behind him.

"Which one are you looking for?"

Taken aback by the sound of the voice, Saeran's posture stiffens and he whips around. For a moment he is horrified of seeing Robin or Starfire, but much to his relief, the person behind him is Raven. Her facial expression isn't angry, neither is her bearing. Instead she looks at him with a quizzical violet gaze and with her brow raised questioningly, waiting for him to respond.

Breathing in deeply and moving to the side to give her access to the keyboard, he doesn't hesitate to reply. "I'm looking for the one from earlier. The one showing the newest member of Titans East."

Nodding in comprehension, Raven makes her way across the room. Once she is at his side she digs through the files swiftly and effectively, finding the transmission he was looking for in five seconds flat. The instant the recording of the transmission is up, Saeran immediately asks her to fast-forward to the part where Speedy, Aqualad, and their new teammate enter the Titans Easts' common room. Upon reaching that part, he requests that she goes forward even farther to the part where his baby sister turns to face the screen, her Fire Phoenix armband in perfect view. Finally, once they make it there, Saran reaches toward the keyboard on his own and pauses the video.

Once it is paused he doesn't say another word. He simply stares at his baby sister's face in disbelief. The moment he left the room in tears he started having second thoughts, wondering if this girl was actually his baby sister, or if his mind was playing tricks on him. Now that he's looking at her again, however, there isn't a doubt in Saeran's mind. The Titans Easts' newest teammate is without question Damiana of the Fire Phoenix. Upon seeing her image for a second time, her face as much as the Fire Phoenix on her armband, Saeran dissolves into tears once more. Removing his mask and wiping the salty liquid from his eyes, he speaks to himself in the Dabnodian language.

"It really is her. I can't believe that it's _actually_ her! For years I've been going around thinking that I would never see her again, and all this time she's been so close! It's unbelievable!"

Raven, who had kept herself standing at a reasonable distance until now, saunters closer and rests a pale gray hand on his shoulder. Violet-colored orbs filled with a mixture of concern and confusion, she keeps her hand firmly in place while speaking to him. Surprisingly, she also speaks in Dabnodian, afraid that he is too emotional right now to process English words.

"Saeran, will you please explain what is going on? You ran away from us earlier, and spent the rest of the day locked in your room. Then I get up to get a glass of water, see the hallway light on, and I find you in the control room in the middle of the night. You have to tell me what's going on."

Rubbing salty liquid out of his eyes yet again, Saeran turns to face her. For once his eyes aren't just amber, but are an incredibly intense mixture of amber and lime green. She notices that the roots of his hair are a mixture of green and bright gold as well. Finally pulling himself together enough so that he can communicate, Saeran reaches over to where he sat the section of folded gray fabric atop one of the boards filled with switches. The moment he has it in hand, he gives it to Raven.

Still speaking in Dabnodian, he says, "I'm not sure that you would believe me if I told you. So I guess I will have to show you instead." Pausing slightly, he gives a brief explanation. "In the folds of that fabric is the belt I used to wear that bears my clan symbol. Along with that, there is a photograph of my family. Photographing technology was different on Dabnod than on Earth, so the picture might be a bit off, but you should still be able to get a decent view."

It is with much hesitation, but eventually Raven takes the folded up piece of fabric from him. She doesn't look within the folds of it, though. Her speech still being that of the Dabnodian language, she raises a brow while addressing the man standing before her.

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand. Why do you need me to look at this?"

"Look at them, and compare them to the girl on the screen. Do it and you'll understand."

The dark girl definitely appears skeptical, but nonetheless she does what Saeran has asked. The first thing she removes from the fabric's folds is, of course, the belt that Saeran had been talking about. The first thing she notices isn't the clan symbol, but the fact that the belt is crafted from incredibly thick plant fibers. She isn't sure what kind of plant was used for this belt, but whatever it was, it was thicker than steel and far more durable than leather. This thing could go through fire, and probably never burn! It is only after taking note of this that her gaze moves to the belt's clasp. The clasp is crafted from metal the same color of copper, and is in the shape of a majestic bird with outstretched wings. Raven is able to place this bird as a Fire Phoenix.

After placing the species of the bird that has been crafted onto Saeran's belt, Raven gives it to Saeran and pulls out the photograph. Like he said, the picture is very strange. Somehow, everything in the background has an odd pinkish cast. Of course, also like he'd stated, she is still able to make out the photo's basic features. In the background, Raven notes, is what appears to be a house crafted from grayish-pink stones. Running alongside the house are thick violet-colored grasses, spotted by the occasional flower. Then, in front of the cabin and the grasses, are three individuals.

The first person is a small woman with long straight hair, a small nose, and who wears a long blue dress with elbow-length sleeves. Her hair appears to be red in this picture, her eyes are shining soft pink, and she appears to be in her middle thirties. Raven's initial assumption is that this woman is Saeran's mother. Then, standing beside her, is a much younger Saeran. In this picture he is dressed in a forest green tunic, black pants, leather boots, and his hair is in its usual shoulder-length ponytail. Like Raven has grown accustomed to, his hair is bright gold and his eyes amber in this picture; he can't be any older than fifteen.

Then, directly in front of the two of them, is a little girl around the age of ten. She wears a glittering smile filled with joy, and she hugs Saeran tightly around the waist. Like their mother, her eyes are soft pink, and her hair red. Unlike their mother, however, her hair is curly and it has more of a rosy cast to it. Her face is much slimmer than their mother's as well, the child having very high cheekbones. Along with this, the girl is wearing a sleeveless sapphire blue dress with a high collar, and it reaches all the way to the ground. Raven does her best not to be envious, especially of a ten-year-old, but the girl has a dazzlingly beautiful face. The little girl, no doubt, must be Saeran's sister.

Finished with the picture, she glances over at Saeran, prepared once again to inquire about the significance of looking at these items. Upon glancing over at him, however, Saeran nods in the direction of the screen that contains the video of their transmission with the Titans East from earlier. Though she wants to very badly, Raven doesn't question his request. She instead glances up at the screen. The moment she does, just as Saeran had been hoping, Raven is taken aback.

Her large eyes widening, she looks from the photograph, to the screen, and back again. A moment later she holds the photograph so that it is directly beside the face of Damiana, Raven's mouth hanging agape. Before either the dark girl or Saeran can process what she's doing, Raven grabs Saeran's belt out of his hands and holds that up to the screen as well, comparing the symbol on her arm band to the symbol on Saeran's belt. The whole time Raven never tears her eyes away from the screen. She continues comparing the two girls as well as the two Fire Phoenix symbols, completely blown away.

Meanwhile, Saeran adds, "Just so you know, that picture was taken a year before Dabnod was destroyed, so it has been six years since then. Damiana was ten in that picture, meaning that she's sixteen years old now. So…"

Saeran trails off, allowing Raven to fill in the blank. It doesn't take long for her to do so.

Stammering slightly, she speaks shakily in English. "S-Saeran, do you think that the newest member of Titans East is actually her? Your _sister_?!"

Saeran gives a nod, his voice growing emotional. "Yes. That is definitely her, Raven. I know it. I'd recognize her face anywhere. Even if she's dying her hair and wearing contact lenses, and I'm positive that's what she's doing. Knowing her, blending in with humans would be her top priority."

A moment of silence passes, but it isn't a long one. Before it has a chance to grow any longer, Raven turns away from the screen, moves closer to Saeran, and asks him a question with seriousness.

"Now that you know where she's at, what exactly do you plan on doing about it? Are you taking a trip to Steel City to go find her, or are you staying here to think things over?"

Sounding both joyful and disappointed, he responds. "Personally, I would like to go down to the bus station, get a ticket, and start on a trip to Steel City right now. If we didn't have threats from the criminal world to deal with, that's exactly what I would do, too."

After a moment of hesitation, he continues.

"But as much as I hate to say it, I can't leave Jump City right now; not with Black Shadow on the loose. The schematics for Black Shadow's machine were already sent here by Bumblebee, and I really think that I should stay to help decipher them. By taking a cross-country trip by myself not only would I be taking the risk of being _'the lone sheep'_ that Black Shadow can pick off, but revealing myself to Damiana would only get in the way with the current circumstances. If I meet back up with Damiana now, we would be too focused on having a family reunion to focus on bringing Black Shadow to justice."

He clears his throat before continuing once more.

"Not to mention that the rest of the Titans would be curious about the fact that we're siblings, that each of us has an elemental ability, and that we dye our hair. All of the Titans know that I dye my hair, and if the Titans East haven't found out that Damiana's doing it, they're bound to eventually. Having you know that my sister and I are Dabnodians is one thing. You are from Azarath, a trusted ally of Dabnod; there's no doubt that we can trust you. If the other Titans figure it out, however, that will only spell trouble."

Sighing deeply he says at last, "You can't possibly forget Starfire. She is the Princess of the planet that destroyed Dabnod. If she figures out that Dabnod is where Damiana and I are from, not only will it get in the way of stopping Black Shadow, but it could cause conflict on an entire other scale. Remember, our planets were _at war_ , Raven."

This time it is Raven's turn to take a deep breath, sounding sad. "I know that. I was just wondering if you were thinking about finding a way to sneak off to Steel City. You haven't seen your sister in half a decade, after all. Even with the risks, it would nice for you to see each other again."

The green fading from his eyes and his irises turning purely amber, he gives the dark girl a kind smile. "I appreciate hearing you say that, Raven. To be completely honest, as soon as we get Black Shadow's machine deciphered, I was considering going to Steel City despite the consequences. If not to reveal myself, then to see her from a distance. I'm still not sure about it, though. The brotherly side of me wants to rush off to see her, but my Frostbite side is telling me to stop Black Shadow first."

A brief moment of silence passes, Raven furrowing her brow before responding a few seconds later. Her voice sounds skeptical to say the least.

"Actually, Saeran, revealing yourself to her might not be an issue. A few seconds after you ran out on us, Damiana ran out on the Titans East. Call it a hunch, but I think she recognized you."

It is here that Saeran gives a sigh, his hair and eyes shifting to deep shades of gray within seconds. Eyes widening, Raven finds herself surprised at Saeran's vast change in demeanor. Nonetheless, once he begins explaining, the dark girl understands completely.

"Raven, this may seem a bit out of nowhere, but it doesn't matter if she recognized me. Even if she thinks that 'Frostbite' looks similar to _'_ Saeran', she isn't going to believe that it's me; not for a second. You're forgetting that I was one of Queen Guayusa's Knights. According to the Royal Code of Dabnod, I shouldn't be alive. As a Knight, it was my duty to help evacuate Dabnodian civilians, and to stay behind and sacrifice myself for the planet. My being alive…it isn't something that should be a reality." Giving a sigh filled with despair, he continues. "In Damiana's mind, Saeran is _**dead**_ , Raven. Unless I'm standing directly in front of her in the flesh, she will always believe that Saeran is dead."

Raven stares with her eyes wide in disbelief. "You're telling me that you aren't supposed to be alive? If that's really true, then how did you get off of Dabnod?"

Saeran doesn't answer her question right away. Rather, he moves his hand to the nape of his neck and clasps the ornament that holds in his ponytail. Specifically, he clasps the charm that appears like an hourglass trapped inside of a diamond; the Dabnodians' Zirnoth Charm. As he grasps it tightly, she watches as the gray of his eyes darkens by several more shades, and as his stormy gray roots become streaked with bruise-colored purple. It takes a long few seconds for him to answer her, but when he does, his voice is thick with grief.

"I'm sorry, Raven, but my escape from Dabnod isn't something that I can talk about. I can't do it."

Neither of them are able to comprehend the reason behind her actions, but less than a second is what it takes for Raven to move closer. Feeling nothing but pain radiating off of him, she reaches out and embraces him warmly around the waist. For a long time Saeran is stiff, but at last his posture relaxes, and his eyes and the roots of his hair are completely taken over by the color of black. He tries to hold himself together, knowing that he has shed far too many tears within the past few hours. Of course, it doesn't take long for him to dissolve into heavy, pained, grief-filled, sobs. Before they know it they are sitting on the floor of the control room leaning against the base of the Titans' mainframe computer, Raven hugging Saeran tenderly, and Saeran crying mournfully into the crook of her neck.

When he speaks it is through tears, and the Dabnodian words he speaks sound like gibberish. Nonetheless, Raven is still able to make out what he's saying, as his words are simple.

"T-Thank you, R-Raven. Very much."

Saeran doesn't see it, but reflected in Raven's eyes is every ounce of pain that she feels for him.

Shutting her eyes against her own bout of tears, she tightens her embrace. "Don't worry about thanking me, Saeran. This is what friends are for."

* * *

Steel City: Titans East Tower

Five Days Later

Damiana has surprised herself greatly this week. Because of her inability to eat, sleep, or focus on anything else, her bedroom has been completely finished. Yesterday she finished painting the designs on her walls, and today has been spent putting down her deep violet carpeting, and moving in all of her furniture; with some help from Mas y Menos, and Beast Boy in the forms of various animals, of course. Now, with her furniture and carpeting in place and the walls completed, there isn't anything left for Damiana to do with her bedroom. This should feel like an accomplishment, but for Damiana, the only thing she feels is void. Now that her room is done, there is nothing left to distract her.

Sitting in the center of her room atop her bed with lilac-colored covers, Damiana does something that she hasn't allowed herself to do in days. She lets her mind wander. She knows that she shouldn't. With what she saw during their most recent transmission with the Titans in Jump City, she knows that she needs to take her thoughts captive. If she doesn't, then her mind is going to start wandering to these painful and impossible places; places that she has worked around the clock and avoided sleep in order to keep away from. Yet, in spite of her best efforts, her mind goes to these places anyway. Apparently her thoughts are tired of being barred, and are acting of their own accord.

Laying down on her back and staring up at the perfectly white ceiling, images flash through Damiana's mind rapidly. She sees herself, Saeran, Adriel, and Jaegana swimming in the pond at the base of her family's purple hill. She sees Saeran piggybacking her through the hallways of the Palace when she was eight years old, the Scribes in the hallways gaping at them widely as they rushed past. She sees Saeran, herself, and Mama in their kitchen baking pastries for the Annual Migration Festival; herself throwing flour at Saeran playfully, and Saeran using the wooden mixing spoon to throw batter at her. She also sees herself and Adriel hiding in the bushes in one of the Palace's many courtyards, spying on Saeran and Adriel's sister, Jaegana, as they spent a romantic afternoon together.

There are so many fond memories of the past, all of them involving Saeran in one form or another. Of course, as fond as these memories are, Damiana has always known that they are in the past. Out of her primary group of loved ones, Adriel and Jaegana included, she is the only one left alive. Knowing Mama, she was probably so busy throwing other people on pods and getting them off the planet that she didn't take time to get herself off. Jaegana, she was always an optimist. She believed that the war would end, and that Dabnod would pull through okay. Because of this, she probably didn't evacuate to the Palace that night.

As for Saeran and Adriel, they were Queen Guayusa's Knights. Even if they managed to get everybody evacuated and had space pods left over, there's no way that they would have left. From the time Saeran and Adriel were Pages, they always talked about Dabnod's Royal Code. When they first agreed to being trained as Knights, it was a vow that they gave while standing before Queen Guayusa and the Royal Counsel, stating that they would never run from the scene of a battle. Being a Knight meant putting everything on the line for Dabnod, including their lives. Even if they knew that Dabnod was going to be destroyed, they would have fought the Tamaraneans until their last dying breaths.

Saeran told her this himself once, two weeks before Dabnod became nothing more than asteroids and dust floating through space. They were by the pond at the base of the hill when he said it.

" _Damiana, when Tamaran attacks again, if our planet doesn't make it, you need to know that I will not survive. As much as I love you and Mama, I'm a Dabnodian Knight first and forever. I would give up_ _ **anything**_ _for Dabnod; even my life. When I accepted my sword and my armor from Queen Guayusa and swore in as a Knight, I gave my sacred vow to fight for Dabnod even if it comes down to death. If the time comes when you don't have me around anymore, as difficult as it's going to be, you are going to have to learn to survive without me. I believe that you can do it, too. You are Damiana of the Fire Phoenix, baby sister, and you are strong."_

Damiana's eyes well up with tears upon remembering Saeran's words to her from so long ago. Honestly, it was those words that kept her going on her hardest days. On the days when she was without a home, had gone four straight days without eating, and was sitting under a canopy in an alleyway in order to escape from a rainstorm, what Saeran said to her drove her. He called her strong. He said that, even if it's hard, that she has what it takes to survive. Not only that, but if Saeran could bravely give up his life in a last ditch effort to protect their planet, then she could force herself to fight on. Never for a moment did she want her brother's sacrifices to be for nothing.

Of course, after seeing what she saw during the Titans Easts' transmission with the Titans West five days ago, Damiana is starting to wonder if all of Saeran's words were for nothing. That young hero in the center of the screen, a hero that she'd never seen before, looked _exactly like_ her brother. Though five years have passed since their parting, Damiana remembers everything about him. His posture, the way he holds himself, the length of his ponytail, Saeran's height and build… that hero had all of it. His face might have been covered besides his mouth and chin, but even the shape of his mouth resembled Saeran's. Not to mention the most important fact of all.

Strapped across the icy blue short-sleeved shirt of his uniform, which had an "F" printed on it in sapphire blue, were two sets of dual canteens. Whenever going into battle or on a training mission, Saeran always carried canteens of water that crisscrossed over his chest in case of an emergency. The way Saeran had explained it, the canteens were part of his artillery, much like his sword and armor. All it took were the canteens and the shoulder-length ponytail alone for Damiana to feel like she was looking at a ghost. When his posture changed upon looking at her, however, Damiana felt like that man was Saeran's ghost times ten. With the way his mouth was hanging agape and how stiff his spine was, it was almost like he'd recognized her as well.

"That can't actually be Saeran, can it?" Damiana whispers in her first language. "Saeran has been dead for the past five years. He said himself that he wouldn't make it off of the planet. Saeran was far too brave and courageous to run away in the face of danger."

That, however, is when another memory from the video transmission strikes her. After several long, endless, seconds of looking at her, she noticed as tears started to dribble out from under his mask and down his chin. In that moment, he looked like he was going to collapse. Then, before he could, he fled from the room. When he spoke on his way out, even his voice resembled Saeran's. Not to mention that his voice was highly emotional, as if he'd just seen a lost loved one raise from the dead.

" _I'm sorry,"_ he'd said to the Titans, both East and West. _"Forgive me. I need a moment."_

Running a hand through her thick curls, she says to herself, "There are so many similarities between them, though. Everything adds up. That _**has**_ to be Saeran! I know he said that he'd die, but…maybe something happened so that he didn't have to?"

All of the sudden, upon voicing these thoughts, Saeran's words from five years ago echo once more. It's almost has if Saeran's ghost is scolding her for believing that he would, for one second, choose to keep his own life before protecting Dabnod.

"… _I would give up anything for Dabnod; even my life. When I accepted my sword and my armor from Queen Guayusa and swore in as a Knight, I gave my sacred vow to fight for Dabnod even if it comes down to death…"_

Sighing, Damiana runs her fingers through her hair yet again, this time giving her false brown tresses a hard yank. "No, Damiana. Don't even consider it. Saeran was one of Queen Guayusa's Knights. When Dabnod died, he died too. The mystery hero may appear very similar to Saeran, but it isn't him. Saeran would never put saving himself before saving Dabnod. End of story."

After saying this to herself, Damiana recalls all the times over the years that she has seen strangers in alleyways and out on the street who have been similar in appearance to Saeran. There have been dozens of these instances to say the least. It is only after thinking of this that Damiana knows for sure that seeing that mystery hero was another one of these occurrences. The blue-clad hero with the canteens was in no way Saeran. He was just one more instance of Damiana's blind hope.

Upon realizing this, Damiana curls up atop her covers and cries. She does this for three straight hours, not leaving her room once.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Accomplished nothing and gone nowhere. That is the only way Speedy can think to describe these past five days. Everything feels like one gigantic dead end. No progress has been made with his research on the robots; none at all. There have been times where Aqualad and Bumblebee examined them as well, but they couldn't figure out how to get to the robots' central cores without them disintegrating any better than he could. There have also been points where he has tried helping them decipher Black Shadow's machine, adding his two cents to see if a fresh perspective might change things. Unfortunately, it hasn't helped at all. In the end, they are still coming up with nothing.

Currently, Speedy stands between Cyborg and Bumblebee in front of a large screen in the evidence room. On the screen are four different internal shots of the machine Black Shadow gave them. One shot is from the top, one from the bottom, one from the machine's left side, and one from the right side. Sitting on a metal table to Bumblebee's right is the machine itself, staring at them mockingly with its silver buttons, blue vertical stripes, and strange keypad. The whole time, as they stare at the screen, Cyborg speaks out sounding distressed. This is nothing new, of course. With the way their week is going, all of them are distressed.

"Man, I just don't get it. We've gone over the machine's schematics a hundred of times! We've looked at the individual pieces to it a thousand times! I can't believe that we're still running into a dead end with this thing! What can we possibly be missing?"

A long moment passes where neither Speedy nor Bumblebee replies. Instead they stare at the screen and at the table containing the machine intently, trying to see if they can find the answer to Cyborg's rhetorical question. A minute or so later when they are unable to, it is Bumblebee who replies.

"I don't know the answer any more than you do, Sparky. Aqualad and I reverse engineered it and even went as far as looking up the codes for each of the machine parts, and it still isn't making sense." Leaning against the edge of the table and placing a hand against her temple, she confesses with a sigh, "I'm really starting to think that we're wasting our time on this. Who knows? Maybe his machine is just a distraction. While we're trying to figure out what it does, Black Shadow could be robbing Fort Knox for all we know."

In truth, Speedy would like to go against what his leader is saying. Even if it seems useless, there has to be something significant within the chips and wires of that machine. The same can be said for the robots that he has been busy taking apart. There has to be something there! The Titans would never spend so much time trying to decipher something only to come up empty-handed! Yet, despite these thoughts, Speedy finds himself saying things of completely the opposite nature. He doesn't say it reluctantly, either. Everything he says, he means completely.

Giving his own frustrated sigh, he crosses his arms over his chest as he speaks. "I hate to say it, Bee, but I think you're right. We've spent over a week trying to figure this thing out, and we're making zero progress. I don't know if we should clear the board and start our research completely over, or if we should ditch it and search for Black Shadow, but we need to do something. If we keep doing what we're doing, Black Shadow is going to come back full force before we can even come up with a plan to stop him."

Turning away from the screen, Cyborg faces the duo. "I don't like saying it either, but _both of you_ are right. I think it's time for us to give up on the machine, and focus on finding Black Shadow. While we're sitting in here running scans and looking at machine parts, Black Shadow is probably putting his plan into place and getting ready to make another move. We can't just sit here trying to solve an unsolvable puzzle when the world's in danger." After a lengthy pause filled with depression, Cyborg finally continues. "I'm going to the common room to contact Robin. As soon as I let him know that Black Shadow's machine is a dud, we can get started on destroying it. If there's nothing we can do with it, it's no use leaving it sit around."

Speedy and Bumblebee nod in unison, preparing to follow Cyborg through the door. Before they have a chance to exit the room, however, somebody new enters. For a moment Speedy is hoping that it will be Aqualad so they can inform him on what they have decided. Either that or he's hoping that it will be Leila, who has been so busy working on her room this week that he's hardly seen her at all. On top of not being able to decipher Black Shadow's technology, he never got that sparring match with Leila either. In all, this week has been a serious letdown.

To the archer's disappointment, however, the person entering the room isn't Aqualad or Leila. Not just to his surprise, but all of their surprises, the one standing before them is Beast Boy. Normally when seeing Beast Boy, they are accustomed to seeing a large grin on his face. Along with this, they are used to hearing him talk a mile a minute about some new videogame, or about the benefits of a vegetarian diet. It is because of this that one thing surprises them more than the green Titan's presence. For once, Beast Boy isn't smiling. Instead, he wears a small frown of concern. Each of their eyes widening and their brows raising, they address Beast Boy as he walks farther into the evidence room.

"Hey, BB. What's up?" asks Cyborg curiously.

"Is everything okay?" Bumblebee puts in.

The concern doesn't leave Beast Boy's face for an instant. If anything, it grows.

Nothing but seriousness in his demeanor, he replies to them without hesitation. "Yeah, everything's fine with me. I've been hanging out with Mas and Menos, helping Leila finish her room, all of that stuff." After a nearly endless pause, Beast Boy continues. "It's you guys that I don't think everything's fine with. Me and Cy have been here for a week, and I haven't gotten to see any of you _at all_ since we made it to Steel City. I know that everything with Black Shadow is bad, but is it worse than I thought? You guys are more obsessive than Robin was during the thing we went through with Slade."

Taken aback by his words, Speedy, Bumblebee, and Cyborg exchange glances. It isn't a lie that they have been a bit obsessive, but they didn't think that Beast Boy would notice. If anything, Speedy had assumed that he would spend his time playing videogames, and that he would be out on the town conversing with civilians. The fact that he's worried about them is…surprising!

Meanwhile, it is Cyborg who replies to Beast Boy's words of concern. While doing so, he turns in the direction of the table and the screen that they were previously standing by.

"You came in a little late, BB. Until today we were being obsessive about it, but not anymore. We've spent all week trying to figure out Black Shadow's technology, and we haven't found out a thing. We were actually on our way to the common room to tell Robin that the machine's a pile of useless parts, and that we're pulling the plug on our research."

This time it is Beast Boy's turn to be surprised. Eyes widening and fanged mouth hanging agape, he walks farther into the room than before. Shoving his way past the trio, he saunters over to the opposite side of the room to the metal table that holds the machine. After taking a lengthy few minutes to stare at the semi-circular device with the silver buttons, he grabs a wrench from off to the side and starts hitting it roughly. At first this confuses the three of them to no end, but once Beast Boy starts explaining himself, his actions fall into place.

"Dude, you guys are giving up on this thing? You can't do that! Sure I wanted you to be less obsessive, but I didn't want you to quit on it! There's no way that Black Shadow's thing-a-mahoozit with the buttons is a dud! It's put together way too good. Even Dr. Light's and Mad Mod's weird machines would take a dent. This thing isn't at all!" Tossing the wrench aside and turning around to gape at them widely, he adds, "Who would get metal this good to waste it on some fake machine?!"

Astonishment written on all of their gazes, the three exchange glances before moving closer to Beast Boy. By now he is no longer facing them, but is instead looking at the screen containing various shots of the machine's inner mechanisms. It's obvious that his observations are not yet finished, because he is staring at the screen wearing a thoughtful expression while placing a forefinger to his chin.

At last, he asks, "I have no idea if I'm right or not, but are these pictures supposed to be the insides of Black Shadow's machine?"

It is Speedy who replies. "Yep, that's right."

Upon hearing this, the green Titan raises a brow that is both curious and skeptical. Sidling closer to the screen with hesitation, he begins pointing to pictures a moment later. The whole time he does this, he speaks out in uncertainty.

"Dudes, this is going to sound crazy, but these pictures almost look like a jigsaw puzzle, or one of those little kid toys where you have to put the star-shaped block through the star-shaped hole."

For a long moment they gape at him, having no idea what he's talking about. Seeing their confused expressions, Beast Boy gives an awkward chuckle and rubs the back of his neck.

"What I mean is, it looks like some of the pieces need to be switched around."

Reaching up, he points to the picture that was taken from the machine's top, and touches a portion that appears to be a cylindrical piece of metal. Upon pointing that piece out, he moves to the picture that was taken from the right side. A second is all it takes for him to point out an empty space in the exact same shape as the cylindrical piece of metal. While doing this, he narrates.

"See that weird tubey piece? It looks like it needs to go here instead."

Then, pointing to a picture that was taken from the left side, he points to an octangular computer chip. Again, less than a second later, he moves to the picture of the machine's top. Certainly enough, next to the cylindrical piece is an octangular-shaped gap.

"Then there's the chip thingy that's shaped like a stop sign. Instead of being here, it looks like it needs to go there." Pointing to another picture, this time one with two square pieces of metal, he continues. Along with this, he points to various computer chips in the shapes of rectangles. "There's these boxy pieces, too. If we move the piece that's shaped like a stop sign, there will be room for both of them here. Then, in every picture, there's tons of these little slots where it looks like these rectangle chip thingies that are spread out everywhere can fit into."

Finally turning away from the screen, he turns to face them. Unlike when her first walked into the room, he wears a beaming grin. "See! It's like a big puzzle!"

Beast Boy's isn't the only one who smiles. After gaping at each other, and then at Beast Boy, in shock, an instant is what it takes for them to grin. They don't grin with joy, but with a sense of victory. Their personas swelling with bliss, they cheer loudly while rushing off to various parts of the room to grab screwdrivers, pliers, tweezers, wrenches, and whatever else they need. The whole time the three shout victoriously.

"We've been looking at it the wrong way the whole time!" Exclaims Cyborg. "We haven't been able to decipher it the way it's put together right now, because it's put together the wrong way!"

Flying over to the metal table with an armload of tools, Bumblebee shouts, "All of we have to do now is put this machine together right,"

"Figure out what it does," continues Cyborg.

"And take Black Shadow down!" Speedy finishes.

Grinning widely, Bumblebee, gives a glance over her shoulder to Beast Boy. "Thanks, Beast Boy. We couldn't have done it without you!"

His grin taking on a prideful feel, Beast Boy turns to face Cyborg. "See, Cyborg? It's a good thing that I came with you! You heard Bee. You never would've been able to do it without me!" Laughing joyfully, he adds, "Wait 'till we tell everyone that I'm the one that figured it out! I can't wait to see what they think! Especially that jerk, Frostbite. I can't wait to see that cold, stony, expression leave his face! The dude has probably never laughed or shed a tear one time in his life…"

Beast Boy continues on in his speech, but the trio ignores him. Instead they put all of their focus on taking apart Black Shadow's machine piece by piece, and putting every chip, wire, and mechanism in the right place. Several times they have to look at the pictures on the screen, as some of the pieces are unclear, but they figure it out part by part. The only time they speak is when Aqualad enters the room after his hour long break, completely drenched from an afternoon swim in the ocean. When he sees them busily taking apart the machine, grinning joyfully, and Beast Boy looking at the screen making suggestions for where to put each piece, Aqualad arches a puzzled brow prior to walking toward them.

"Can someone tell me what happened while I was gone? I feel like I missed something."

Cyborg, Speedy, and Bumblebee all answer in a collective chant.

"Beast Boy's a genius!"

His puzzlement only growing, his response is, "Uh…"

Giggling, Bumblebee steps away from the metal table and waves the aquatic Titan over.

"Get over here and help us out. We'll explain as we go."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This chapter may have been shorter than many of my others, but hopefully it was to your liking. Again, with the end of Part Two approaching, I wanted to drive the plot forward a little bit with the ending. My plan as of right now is to wrap up Part Two next chapter. Of course, plans change, and sometimes chapters turn out a lot longer than I initially plan, so it might take a couple more chapters to wrap it up. Either way, however, know that the end of Part Two is near.**_

 _ **I cannot wait to get started on Part Three! I have so much planned, and I'm so excited! I could go on and on about it, but to save you from reading an incredilby lengthy author's note, I won't. Besides. I don't want to give away too many spoilers. XD**_

 _ **Also, as a quick message, I had no idea that there are people who ship Raven and Saeran! To be honest, that ship isn't one that had crossed my. Nonetheless, I appreciate those of you who ship them. Thanks for pointing it out! Because I know that there are those of you out there who ship them, I will try to include some small Saeran X Raven moments every now and again. Of course, there is the fact that Raven is sixteen and Saeran is twenty-one, so it won't be anything too major. Sorry, guys. ;)**_

 _ **Anyway, that's it for now. Until next time! :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	21. Part II: Shadows: Chapter Twenty-One

_**A/N: At long last, another chapter of Firelight is completed! Just so you know, a lot happens here. It took me ages to write this chapter with everything I've included, but it was worth it! I have been waiting forever to write this chapter, and I'm so excited that it's finally here!**_

 _ **Anyway, I won't ramble for this author's note. I don't want to keep you guys waiting; not with the ensuing drama that Chapter Twenty-One has to offer.**_ _ **Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews, and enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part II: Shadows: Chapter Twenty-One**

The Next Morning

It has taken five straight days, but on the morn of day six, Damiana finally emerges from her bedroom. The fact that it has taken her this long to recover from seeing a man that looks similar to Saeran not only makes Damiana aggravated, but it embarrasses her. Following her lengthy three hour crying session the previous night, reality finally hit her over the head with how ridiculous she was being. They have a dangerous criminal to track down, his plans to figure out, and she has Phoenix level powers to learn, and she was crying because this mysterious hero she saw over a screen _wasn't_ her deceased older brother?! For crying out loud, of course it wasn't him! Where the heck was her brain at?!

Taking a deep breath, thankful that she finally has her sanity back, Damiana ascends the hallway and nears the entrance of the common room. After sleeping for nine dreamless hours and taking a long, calming, shower, it is time for breakfast. She hasn't eaten anything besides the occasional apple or piece of toast that she snuck from the kitchen while everybody was asleep, so she is really looking forward to a good meal. Maybe she can get her hands on some eggs and bread and make French toast. She would love that! Nothing is better than French toast! Oh, and strawberries, too! Are there any strawberries around? If not, she'll have to get a hold of one of their debit cards and go to the store. On foot, of course. She really wishes that she knew how to drive!

Sighing in disappointment at the thought, she says to herself, _"Even if I didn't want to live with her, I really wish I wouldn't have been so stubborn with Mrs. Tucker's gestures of kindness. She did offer to pay for driver's training courses for me. She said that knowing how to drive might come in handy one day. Why didn't I listen to her?!"_

Oh well. As inconvenient as it is, learning to drive is another challenge for another day. For now, her only challenge is quenching her hunger. The thought of breakfast in mind, Damiana gains a smile as she walks through the sliding metal doors and into the common room. Much to her relief, a panicking Aqualad is nowhere to be seen, neither is the sight of rising smoke. Of course, even if Aqualad isn't here, it doesn't mean that the room is empty. Sitting on the sofa playing the Game Station on two-player are Beast Boy and Mas y Menos, the twins sharing a controller. The time is eight-thirty AM, so Damiana is surprised to see Beast Boy, but nonetheless she greets him; as well as the twins.

"Beast Boy, I didn't expect to see you awake this early. Good morning." Turning to the twins, she says kindly, "And good morning to you."

Mas y Menos reply without looking away from the screen. "Buenos días, Leila."

Beast Boy, on the other hand, does look away from the screen, and he does it with a grin.

"Leila! You came out of your room!" Giving a glance at her attire, he adds happily, "You're still rocking the uniform, too! Cool! For a while we were afraid that you didn't like it."

Looking down at herself momentarily, Damiana arches a brow at his comment. Due to everything else that has happened, she hasn't thought about it, but she has grown quite fond of her uniform. Like Marcy claimed while she was designing it, it really _does_ accentuate her best features. Whenever she looks at herself in the mirror, Damiana has to admit that she feels womanly as much as she feels like a superhero. Of course, what she wasn't counting on was that it would have the same effect on her teammates. Or more specifically, _ **a**_ teammate. He was staring at her for a really long time, and after the slip-up he made with the leg comment the other day, she knows why. Admittedly, that part _did_ make her feel a bit uncomfortable…

Then again, Damiana feels that she shouldn't be overly bothered by Speedy's remark. It's not like he was being a testosterone-filled pig, or like he was leering at her. She could tell just by his panicked and embarrassed reaction that it was a slip of the tongue. Not to mention the way Aqualad was teasing him about it. Now that she thinks about it, as awkward as that incident was, Speedy's accidental confession actually makes her feel… _pretty_. Honestly, with as handsome a guy as Speedy is, having him think that a bony girl like her looks good in her uniform is actually kind of… _flattering_.

Regaining her smile, she shifts her gaze back to Beast Boy. "Don't worry about it, Beast Boy. I like my uniform just fine." Doing her best to cover her tracks, she replies to the comment he made before the one about her uniform. "And of course I'm out of my room. I finished putting everything together, so I have no reason to be in there."

Much to her unease, Beast Boy raises a questioning brow. "Are you sure? I was with you most of the day yesterday while we were carrying stuff into your room, and you seemed depressed."

Her smile never fading, Damiana lies through her teeth in the most convincing of manners. "Huh? Oh, I wasn't depressed! I just had a lot on my mind yesterday. That's all."

Beast Boy looks at her for a moment in curiosity, but eventually smiles and turns back toward the screen. "Oh, well that's good, then! I'm glad that everything's okay."

Once that is said, his full attention is back on the screen. Less than a second later he is shouting loudly in frustration, enraged at how far ahead Mas y Menos' car has gotten. Giving an internal sigh of relief, Damiana turns away from the sofa and walks toward the kitchen. There has been somebody in the kitchen this whole time, whose aggravated grumbling rings through the entire room. The person in the kitchen is the first person she noticed, honestly. The only reason she has not yet greeted him is because he is currently occupied. So occupied, in fact, that he doesn't seem to be aware of her presence. Nonetheless, Damiana moves closer in order to view the scene.

Crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the counter beside the oven, she watches with false green eyes as Speedy digs through the refrigerator, freezer, and cupboards. The whole time he mutters irritated words to himself. Sitting on the kitchen island that separates the oven from the refrigerator, as well as the fire user from the archer, is an empty bowl and a spoon. Beside the bowl are numerous boxes of cereal, a carton of milk, and various other food containers, each of them empty. Based on the words he's grumbling, the empty containers are _not_ Speedy's doing.

"Seriously! Seven boxes of cereal in the cupboard, and _**all**_ of them empty! All of the Eggo waffles are gone, too! Unbelievable! There aren't any eggs or milk to make pancakes with either, so let's see what there is to work with." Sarcasm thick in his voice, he spats out, "A jar of dill pickles, some Nutella, and a cluster of onions. Yum."

Upon hearing Speedy's words, Damiana can't help but make a face of disgust. So much for the French toast. It looks like she's either eating pickles and onions dipped in chocolate and hazelnut spread, or like she's going hungry. Quite honestly, she would much rather go with the latter. Unless…

Clearing her throat in order to make Speedy aware of her presence, she makes a suggestion. "You know, if there are any crackers around here, the Nutella might work."

Apparently the sound of her voice takes him more off guard than Damiana thought it would, because Speedy startles and bumps his head on the roof of the refrigerator. Rubbing the sore area with care, he shuts the door of the fridge and turns around to face her. A pained expression is on his face the entire time he addresses her, but his familiar smirk is still seen underneath it.

"Well, a happy morning to you, too. I hope you didn't come in here looking for breakfast, because you won't find anything. Believe me, I've tried." Pausing, he turns to grab an unopened jar of pickles and a half-finished canister of Nutella off of the counter. Once they're in hand, he shoves them in her direction as an offering. "Pickles and Nutella? I'm sure it'll taste awful, but I bet it's filling."

Shaking her head in a repulsed manner, Damiana gives a small laugh before moving to the other side of the kitchen to dig through the cupboards herself. While doing so, she responds.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I'll pass. I'll look for some crackers instead."

Giving a shrug of nonchalance, Speedy sets the canister of Nutella down on the counter and slides it in her direction prior to twisting the lid off of the pickle jar.

"Alright, suit yourself."

With that being said, Speedy pulls out a pickle and begins munching on it. The whole time she's searching through the cupboards Damiana feels his gaze on her, most likely staring at her in amusement. At first she can't tell why, but once she moves through three sets of cupboards only to find them bare, she knows exactly the reason. Throughout the first three cupboards Damiana remains calm in her demeanor, but upon opening a fourth cupboard to find that one empty as well, the alien girl expresses her thoughts in the most aggravated of fashions.

"What the heck?! There is absolutely _**no**_ food here! This is crazy! I'm hungry, and I want food!"

Speedy shrugs once more, a small smirk on his face at her bout of anger. "Welcome to my world." Extending the jar of pickles in her direction, he states simply, "I'm still willing to share."

Giving an aggravated sigh, Damiana moves away from the cupboards and toward Speedy. Removing a pickle from the jar, even if she hates pickles, she begins nibbling at it. She stands beside him in silence while eating before responding to him a moment later.

Her response is simple. "Thanks."

Speedy gives a nod. "You're welcome."

Once these words are exchanged they stand in silence for several minutes in the corner of the kitchen, watching from across the room as Beast Boy loses to Mas y Menos at their racing game. By the time they're halfway through the jar Damiana is about to pick their conversation back up, making the bold suggestion that they go grocery shopping. Before she has the chance, however, Aqualad walks into the common room. He smiles, has a happy stride, and appears downright jolly. When he greets them, his tone of voice is equally cheerful.

"Hi, Speedy. Hi, Leila."

They respond with a single, "Hi," in unison.

"You won't believe the progress we're making!" He exclaims. "Cyborg says that a few chips and wires are actually missing, and that it's going to be tricky fixing the wiring in some places, but we've almost got it figured out! We should have it finished by sometime today!"

Speedy swallows before responding, a joyful smile on his face. "Really? That's great! At this rate, we could have Black Shadow's plan figured out and have him taken down in a week or two!"

Aqualad sounds almost giddy. "I know! Isn't it great?! We're close! I can feel it!" Once that is said, he moves further into the kitchen to dig through the refrigerator. Before doing this, however, he continues. "Well, I've been up since five AM, I'm hungry, and I'm getting something to eat."

Neither Damiana nor Speedy replies to his statement. Instead they continue eating pickles out of the jar, both of them wincing as Aqualad opens the refrigerator, freezer, and the majority of the surrounding cupboards. Damiana can't help but feel bad for Aqualad, honestly. First he almost burns down the kitchen by making pancakes, and now there isn't any food here for him to burn at all. The kitchen just isn't his happy place. When Aqualad speaks out in anger after finding every cupboard bare, her assumption is proven to be correct.

"What the heck?! There is absolutely _**no**_ food here! This is crazy! I'm hungry, and I want food!"

Again, Speedy and Damiana speak in unison. "Welcome to our world."

Picking up the jar from where they sat in on the counter, Damiana shoves it in Aqualad's direction. "Come join our club. There are only two members, but we offer sustenance."

"You'd better jump on the chance while it's available, too," adds Speedy. "There are only three pickles left in that jar, and if you don't take them, we're eating them."

Sighing, Aqualad slams the cupboard doors shut and grumbles to himself prior to stomping over to them. Once he's at their side, he takes the jar from Damiana and begins downing his share of the pickles. While doing this, he turns to the sofa where Beast Boy and Mas y Menos sit.

"Beast Boy, tell Cyborg and Bumblebee that the three of us are going to be gone for a while. We have some major grocery shopping to do, and it's going to take a few people."

* * *

"What the heck?! There is absolutely _**no**_ food here! Man, this is crazy! I'm hungry, and I want food!"

Fifteen minutes after the departure of the fire user, the archer, and the Atlantian, Bumblebee and Cyborg went upstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sure, they may be out grocery shopping, but there has to be something in the Tower! Or at least that's what Cyborg said, anyway. Now that he's actually digging through the kitchen, however, he's seeing that he was horribly wrong. He has gone through every single cupboard, the freezer, and is now searching the refrigerator. Leaning against the counter beside him is Bumblebee, the winged girl watching the mechanical man as he rummages. At some point he pulls a pickle jar out the fridge and cheers, but once he sees that it's empty save for pickle juice, he tosses it in the garbage in frustration.

"Aw, come on! Who ate all of the pickles?! Yesterday when I checked, the jar was full!"

Bumblebee rolls her eyes at him in amusement, responding to him at last. "Relax, Sparky. I'm sure they'll be back with something to eat in a little while. We can go without food for right now."

Cyborg turns around to face her, gaping as if she'd just cursed the name of his grandmother. "Go without food? Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?!"

Rolling her eyes once more, Bumblebee walks away from the kitchen and toward the common room's exit. "I'm asking you to go for an hour or two without food, Sparky. Not celebrate Ramadan. Now come on. We might as well keep working on Black Shadow's machine. It's better than standing around in the kitchen waiting for food to magically appear."

It takes a moment, but at last Cyborg shrugs and follows after her. As they make their way down the stairs and through the various hallways that it takes to get to the evidence room, the duo resumes conversing. This time their conversation isn't about food, but is instead about Black Shadow's machine.

"You know, Bee, I got to thinking about it, and I know what to do about the pieces that are missing from Black Shadow's machine." After a slight pause, he continues, "Recently, you and Aqualad have been looking at the robots as much as Speedy. Based on what you told me, even if the machine and the robots are different, they have similar parts. The parts I need to finish the machine are basic chips and wires that connect the pieces so that they work together and make the machine run smooth. Since the pieces I need are basic, and since the robots are trashed anyway, I figure I can take some pieces from them to finish the machine."

Bumblebee's eyes light up at his suggestion. "I'll be honest. The same thing crossed my mind this morning while I was helping you and Aqualad put the last few parts into place. All of the chips and wires we need are located in the robot's chest cavity around the central core. We got halfway through one yesterday, so it shouldn't take me too long to get into the chest cavity to get you the parts you need." Hesitating momentarily, she adds with caution, "I'll have to be careful with this one, though. This is the last robot we have that's intact. If I make a wrong move, the central core could disintegrate for this one, too. If that happens, our information on Black Shadow's power source is gone, and so are your machine parts."

Cyborg goes silent upon hearing her words, a finger raised to his chin in thought. The whole time Bumblebee looks at him expectantly, waiting for a response. When Cyborg speaks a few seconds later what he says surprises her, but nonetheless the idea is a good one. It even makes her smile.

"Since the power core is so tricky, why don't we clear off a table and bring it into the evidence room? You said the reason the robots were in another room to begin with was because there were too many of them, and they were getting in the way of the equipment being used to research the machine. This isn't true anymore, though. There's only one robot left, so there'll be plenty of room!" After a slight moment of hesitation, he continues. "I'm not sure if it'll help anything, but I'll be right there if you want an extra person to help remove the chips and wires we need, and you'll be there if I want help rewiring the machine. Us being in the same room would be a lot more productive."

Bumblebee gives a cheerful nod. "I agree. It would be more productive, wouldn't it? Especially with you using parts from the robot to finish the machine. Even if I have an idea, I won't know exactly what parts you need if you aren't there to tell me." Her translucent wings flapping rapidly, Bee takes to the air and flies down the hallway in the necessary direction. "You clear off the table, and I'll go get the robot. We're close to figuring out what that machine does, and I'm not stopping now!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Damiana had a hunch that going grocery shopping with both Speedy _and_ Aqualad might not go as well as she'd initially hoped. Of course, even if she knew that there might be conflict, she never thought that it would start before reaching the store. Currently, Damiana sits in the passenger seat of Speedy's white Chevrolet, fully clad in her Firelight uniform. To her slight nervousness, all of them are wearing their Titan uniforms. She has never gone out in public as "Firelight" instead of Leila, so this shopping trip is going to be interesting in more ways than one.

To Damiana's dismay, however, she has to get through the drive to the store first…

"You should have turned forever ago, Speedy! This is ridiculous! You're taking the long way!"

Speedy gives an aggravated sigh as he scowls at Aqualad using the rearview mirror. Damiana, on the other hand, doesn't scowl even a little bit. Of course, this doesn't mean that she doesn't want to. Aqualad has been telling Speedy every move to make from the moment they left the Tower. He even tells him to stop for red lights! Honestly, Damiana has been wanting to tell him to shut his fish hole for ages now. She has been alone in Speedy's truck with him, and on the _Speed Cycle_ , and Speedy is a perfectly capable driver. Yet, in spite of her feelings, Damiana doesn't say a word. She curls up in the passenger seat, keeps quiet, and allows the Titan boys to argue it out.

Shifting his gaze from the rearview mirror and back to the road, he replies irritably. "Why is it that every time someone _besides you_ is driving, you have to play the backseat driver? You're not the only one on the team who can drive, you know!"

"Yes, but I _am_ the only one who drives economically. You and Bee always take whatever route you feel like. You never think about saving gas!"

Though Damiana can't tell for certain, she is almost positive that Speedy is rolling his eyes beneath his mask.

"Who cares about saving gas? The point is that every time we go to the _Steel City Grocery_ on Third Street, they're out of one of three things: my blueberry waffles, cookie dough ice cream, or the brand of ribs that I like. You should know by now that I don't do off-brand either. It just isn't the same." Pausing, he adds, "That's why we're going to the _Steel City Grocery_ on Martin Street."

Damiana glances at Aqualad using the side-view mirror closest to her. He looks so taken aback by the archer's words that he could have a heart attack.

"You're going all the way across the city so you can get name-brand waffles?! What are you thinking?! You're wasting gas _and_ money this way! When we get to the store, we should lock you in the men's restroom so you can flush all of your money down the toilet! You already spend money like it's nothing anyway, so why not?!"

Much to Damiana's surprise, for the first time since hopping into the Chevrolet, Speedy doesn't appear aggravated. Rather, a smug grin crosses his face. Due to his position in the back seat, Aqualad doesn't catch his expression. It is because of this that he is shocked upon hearing Speedy's words. Damiana, while she isn't shocked, she does appear curious. What exactly is he doing?

"You know what, Aqualad? I think I'm starting to understand how you see me," says the archer. "You think I'm the type of guy that likes to throw money out the window."

A long time passes where Aqualad doesn't respond. He simply stares at his male teammate blankly. When he finally does reply, it is with confusion.

"Hold on. Are you saying that you agree with what I'm saying?"

Speedy gives a shrug, his smug smirk widening. "No, I'm not necessarily _agreeing_ with you. I'm just saying that you're right about that one fact. I _do_ throw money out the window."

By this point Speedy's amusement isn't a secret. Freeing one of his hands from the steering wheel, he reaches up and pulls three one-dollar bills out from his visor. Once they're in his grasp he reaches over, presses a button, and rolls his window a quarter of the way down. The whole time the archer's smile only grows. It doesn't take long for the other occupants of the car to figure out exactly what he's doing. Surprised by the bold move he's making, Damiana's false green eyes widen. Aqualad's eyes widen as well, and his mouth hangs agape, the aquatic Titan effectively freaking out.

"What?! Speedy, don't! You could put that money toward gas, or groceries, or the water bill!"

Grinning widely, he holds his fist clenching the dollars bills out the window in a teasing fashion, releasing them with a shrug a moment later. "Goodbye, George! Have a nice flight!"

Aqualad gives a horrified screech as he watches George Washington's green-printed face fly down the side of the busy street, sounding as if it is _his_ money that is gone forever. Not only that, but when he speaks, it sounds like he's talking about one-hundred dollar bills instead of one-dollar bills.

"Why would you do that?! Do you have any idea what we could have bought?! It could've been spent on anything, and you threw it out the window!" With a groan of frustration, he adds, "Did Green Arrow teach you anything _at all_ about budgeting?!"

Much to Damiana's surprise, Speedy busts out laughing at Aqualad's inquiry.

"You're asking me if _Green Arrow_ taught me how to _budget_?! Are you kidding?! He spends more money than I do!" Following another moment of intense laughter, he continues. "If you want in on a secret, I don't overspend nearly as much as you think. The owner of the grocery store on Martin Street pretty much worships the Titans, so we get discounts on our food there. That's actually part of the reason I go to it! The other reason I go to it is because of the waffles, ribs, and cookie dough ice cream. They always make sure that they have those three things in stock."

Based on the facial expression being reflected in the side-view mirror, Aqualad is prepared to respond to his statement in shock. Before he gets the chance, however, Damiana cuts him off. What she says is a bit random, _especially_ for her, but still she says it. While speaking, her demeanor glows with joy.

"Hold on a second. If this store is willing to keep your favorite foods in stock just because you're a Titan, does this mean that they might be willing to keep strawberries in stock, too? Not the tiny strawberries that are starting to shrivel, but the big, shiny, red ones?"

Surprised by her sudden bout of dialogue, Speedy and Aqualad stare at her in unison. Raising a brow, it is the redhead who speaks.

"Why? Do you like strawberries?"

Doing her best to tone down her joy, Damiana gives a simple nod. "Yes. A lot, actually."

It takes less than a second for him to respond happily. "No worries. We can make that happen."

Meanwhile Aqualad interrupts, offense in his tone. "Wait a second. You're telling me that that the Steel City Grocery on Martin Street gives us discounts on our grocery bills, keeps our favorite food in stock, and _worships_ us? Why wouldn't you tell me that?! All this time I could have been saving so much effort! I've been using coupons at the grocery store on Third Street, and I never even had to! So much of my life has been wasted!"

Chuckling, Speedy replies, "Yeah, I know, but don't blame me. Mas and Menos didn't want me to tell you. The more time you take couponing, the more they get to use the Game Station."

Damiana can't refrain herself from making this statement. "Mas and Menos kept Aqualad couponing so that they could use the Game Station? Those two are conniving. I'll have to keep an eye on them."

Sounding more offended than before, the Atlantian speaks once again. Surprisingly, he changes the subject entirely.

"Do you know what makes this even more unbelievable? You may be saving money with the _'Titan discount'_ at the grocery store, but you're still wasting gas! If you would have turned left three blocks ago, you could've made it to Steel City Grocery by going through the downtown area! That would put us there ten minutes earlier! That's ten minutes' worth of gas you're burning! Do you have any idea what fossil fuels do to the environment?! Our oceans and the ozone layer are suffering!"

Like several minutes' prior, Damiana is certain that Speedy must be rolling his eyes under his mask. Not just because of the irritated frown he wears, but because of the way he shakes his head during Aqualad's speech. At last, while Aqualad is going off on some tangent about the exact number of jellyfish that are killed every year due to gasoline leaking into the ocean, Speedy speaks to Damiana.

"Leila," he says, "If you dig around inside of your sun visor, there's a whole stack of one-dollar bills that are clipped to it. Can you remove them?"

Glancing over at Speedy with a brow raised in puzzlement, Damiana follows his instructions, reaches up, and searches her sun visor. A second is all it takes for her to unclip a stack of smooth one-dollar bills that are arranged neatly. In this stack alone, there must be more than twenty of them. Once they're in hand, she eyes the money before speaking.

"Okay, I found your money. What of it?"

Grinning widely, he replies, "Every time Aqualad makes a remark about my driving, says something about the environment or saving money, or says _anything_ annoying, I would greatly appreciate it if you would throw a one-dollar bill out the window."

For a moment Damiana's eyes widen, surprised that he would literally be willing to throw away over twenty dollars of his money! When Aqualad makes a loud exclamation from his place sitting behind her, however, her wide eyes vanish and she starts snickering.

"What?! Speedy, you wouldn't honestly ask her to do that, would you?! That's twenty bucks you're wasting! You could use that for groceries!"

Her laughter coming harder, Damiana removes a bill from the stack. "He just mentioned saving money. Should I do it?"

Using the controls on the driver's side, he rolls the passenger side window down a quarter of the way while smirking. "Do it."

With that being said, Damiana tosses the dollar bill out the window without a second thought. This doesn't happen without loud protests from Aqualad, though.

"No! Come on, Leila, don't give into him! He's a money-waster that always takes the longest route when driving, and doesn't have any concern for the environment! He is the enemy!"

Damiana is smirking just as much as Speedy is upon hearing the aquatic man's statement. "He mentioned the environment, money, and insulted your driving all in one sentence, Speedy. Not to mention that that last thing he said was pretty annoying. Are you going to take that?"

"Not a chance," replies the archer. "Four more bucks out the window."

Counting four dollars out of the stack, she tosses the bills out the window. This earns another echoing shout from Aqualad, as if they'd just physically assaulted him. By this point Speedy and Damiana are filling the Chevrolet with laughter, no doubt finding this funny.

Somehow, Aqualad is still heard through their guffaws. "You're completely insane! Both of you!"

"You know, that's a pretty annoying thing for him to say," says Damiana with a smirk.

"I agree completely. Another dollar out the window!"

Again, Damiana obeys his request. When Aqualad protests loudly yet again, their laughter only grows. Somehow, the girl is still able get ahold of herself enough to make a humble suggestion.

"Hey! I just thought of something! How about for every five dollars that gets thrown out the window, we buy a one-pound bucket of sushi? I tried it once. It's actually pretty good."

"Fantastic idea, Leila! Between the six bucks you just threw out, and the three bucks that I threw out my window earlier, we're almost up to ten! One more dollar, and we have two pounds of sushi!"

Immediate disagreement is heard from the backseat. "Come on! You guys wouldn't do that to me! There are still fish sticks left in the freezer from that time Speedy bought an industrial-sized box!" Giving a sigh of frustration, he shouts, "I wish I would have brought Beast Boy in the place of one of you. I can't _believe_ that you guys would gang up on me like this!"

"Wow, that entire thing he just said was _ **really**_ annoying," says Speedy smugly. "One more dollar, Leila!"

Returning his smirk, she says, "Will do!" Following throwing it out the window, she exclaims, "That's two pounds of sushi coming our way!"

Like before, Aqualad doesn't hesitate in protesting. His shouts of disagreement fill Speedy's Chevrolet, the only thing louder being their snickering. Damiana would never admit it, not to herself or even to the fates, but this is the most fun car ride that she has ever experience during her five years on Earth.

* * *

A Short Time Later

"I can't believe you two! Who willingly throws sixteen bucks out of a car window?!"

Speedy, Aqualad, and Damiana walk through the parking lot of _Steel City Grocery_ , Speedy and Damiana still chuckling about the events of the drive there. Pushing the cart toward the double doors is Aqualad, the archer and the fire user walking alongside him. It doesn't take long for them to respond.

"I guess we do," says Damiana wearing a smirk.

"Stop telling me how to drive and how to spend my money, and next time it won't happen," adds Speedy smugly.

Aqualad gives a sigh of exasperation. "Why did we even take your Chevrolet in the first place? We should have taken my car!"

"I already finished changing the plate on my car by the time you made it to the garage," Speedy replies. "Change the plate on your car first, and next time we'll take yours."

Curious at Speedy's words, Damiana turns toward them both while wearing a questioning expression. "You change the license plates on your cars? What for?"

"Simple," replies the redhead. "Our Titan personas have one plate, and our civilian personas have another. The same goes for our driver's licenses. Keeping our civilian selves secret without that kind of a system would be too hard otherwise."

"It'll be the same for you once you get a vehicle," Aqualad puts in. " _'Firelight'_ is going to have her own plate and license, and then there will be another set for _'civilian Firelight'_. It's complicated and it's annoying, but it's also necessary." Hesitating nervously, he asks suddenly, "I got your Titan name right, didn't I? Bee told us the other day that you chose to be called _'Firelight'_."

Smiling, the girl nods. "Yeah, you heard right. Firelight _is_ my Titan name."

Damiana isn't sure why, but Speedy gives a gentle smile upon hearing her confirm this. "Okay, _Firelight_. In that case, let's get shopping and introduce the Titans East's newest member to the world." After a momentary pause, he adds, "I like your Titan name, by the way. It suits you."

Her own smile softens at his compliment. "Thanks."

Aqualad rolls his eyes and makes a gagging face at their exchange. The two of them don't notice this, though. Instead they make their way to the double doors of the supermarket, preparing for a very long and involved shopping trip. With not just the five original members of Titans East to shop for, but their newest member as well as the two visiting members of the Titans West, there's no doubt that this shopping trip is going to be particularly large. Damiana doesn't mind, though. Before today, she has never gone out in public as anyone other than Leila. As nervous as it makes her, she actually cherishes getting to be identified as one of the Titans.

With this thought in mind she enters into the store alongside Speedy and Aqualad, a feeling of happiness in the pit of her stomach.

Damiana has never been in this exact store before, but she has been in the Steel City Grocery that is located on Third Street. Much to her joy, the layout of this store is exactly the same as the one on the other side of town. The checkout counters are toward the front, behind the checkout counters are the aisles which contain various goods, and behind those are the open areas containing produce, fresh meat and fish, and the bakery. Knowing this store like the back of her hand due to the many occasions that she helped Mrs. Tucker with her shopping, Damiana is fully prepared to dive right in. She even helped Aqualad make out a list earlier, so they are completely set for this trip! Damiana still can't believe that before today, the Titans would go shopping without a list! That should be a crime…

To Damiana's disappointment, however, they don't get to jump right into the shopping. Instead, the moment they start trekking past the checkout counters and to the aisles beyond, the enthusiastic voices of young women call out to them. Or, more specifically, to _one of_ them. Surprisingly, they don't come from a group of random fangirls like Damiana would have expected. Instead, the women calling out to them are store employees; one who was previously mopping the floor, and another who stands behind an empty checkout counter.

"Speedy!" shouts the girl from behind the checkout counter; a dark-haired girl around the age of nineteen.

The girl holding the mop, a redhead who appears to be about seventeen, gives her own excited yells. "Alright, Speedy! You're back! Thank God! If you're gone for more than a week, the store starts to lose business!"

Upon hearing their voices, Speedy turns to face them with a bold smirk. "Hey, girls! It's good to see you, too! Hopefully your week hasn't been too boring without me. I would've come in to do some shopping sooner, but what can I say? Duty calls."

The girls exchange glances and wide grins before speaking once more.

"Have you guys caught that incredibly dangerous villain yet? You said that's what you've been up to," says the dark-haired girl.

Upon hearing her inquiry, Speedy moves closer. For a moment Damiana and Aqualad stay back, but when Speedy motions for them to follow they shrug before sauntering after him reluctantly. It's only once they're standing in front of the dark-haired girl's checkout counter that he replies to her. By this point the red-haired girl with the mop has moved closer to them as well.

"Actually, no," confesses the archer simply. "We have not captured our villain yet. But recently the Titans East have attained an additional resource, so I can guarantee it that we're getting close. With the new resource that the Titans East has, we'll be able to help capture this guy for sure."

"New resource?" asks the redhead holding the mop. "What do you mean by that?"

Before Damiana has a chance to protest, or to process what he's doing at all, she feels as Speedy loosely wraps his hand around her left upper arm. Fingerless maroon glove making contact with her black sleeve, he tugs her so that she is standing directly beside him. For a moment Damiana's false green eyes fill with shock, but her surprise quickly vanishes when the archer starts talking.

"Girls, both of you should feel highly honored, because you are the first people in Steel City who get to meet _Firelight_. Firelight is a lethal weapon, she likes to wear black, and she is the newest member of the Titans East."

Not expecting Speedy to put her on display like this, Damiana turns to shoot him a glare. Of course, as hard as she tries, she finds that she is unable to. Instead all of her focus is on the dark-haired girl and the red-haired girl, who stare her down with sparkling eyes as if looking at some fantastic window display. When they speak, it is with immense surprise on their part.

"Hold on. Did you just say that she's the newest member of Titans East?" asks the redhead

Aqualad answers from his place standing behind Speedy. "Yes. She joined up with us about a week ago. Speedy met her in a café, she helped us get a lead on our villain, we found out that she has superpowers and that she fights well, and now she's with the Titans East. That's all there is to it, really."

Another moment of silence comes from both of them. A second later, however, they rush out from their various locations, shove Speedy and Aqualad out of the way, and crowd around her. Practically bursting with excitement, they start shouting exclamations faster than their brains can process them.

"Oh my gosh! The Titans East finally got another female member?! I had absolutely _**no**_ idea!" says the dark-haired girl. "What are your superpowers?!"

Staring at them with a brow raised in uncertainty, she answers this question with hesitation. "Uh…I can self-manifest fire, absorb fire, and my body is flame resistant. It really isn't that big of a deal..."

"Not a big deal?!" exclaims the dark-haired girl. "It's a **huge** deal! You're a female member of the Titans East, and your powers sound awesome! I usually don't like sharing this, but I have always thought that the Teen Titans need more girls! There are way too many guys! We need girl power!"

Shoving her coworker out of the way, the redhead is the next to address Damiana. The whole time she speaks a mile a minute. Damiana doesn't see it due to her current predicament, but Speedy and Aqualad watch on in a mixture of pride and amusement.

"Girl power? Who needs girl power?! What I need to know is how do you get yourself so pretty?! Oh my gosh, your face and your hair are gorgeous! You are SO pretty!" Pausing, she adds with a giggle, "As soon as the news of you joining the Titans East gets big, the shipping is going to start! There hasn't been enough romantic drama on the Titans East team like there has on the Titans West team, so this is what we've been waiting for!"

Damiana, while she knows that she should be doing her best to be civil to these girls, can't help but give the redhead a somewhat irritated look. "Shipping? Seriously? I only met Speedy two weeks ago, and I've known the rest of them for less time than that."

"Does it matter?" asks the redheaded girl with another giggle. "Two weeks is plenty of time for romantic tension to build up!"

Aqualad, who'd remained quiet up until now, makes a statement from off to the side. A single glance at the aquatic man is all it takes for her to catch the mischievous glint in his onyx eyes.

"Actually, what you're saying is very true. Speedy and Firelight hated each other when they first met, but within the past couple weeks they've become best buddies. They were giggling with each other the whole drive here. Not to mention the taco date they had on the dock, that romantic drive they took on the _Speed Cycle,_ and that time they were alone in the workout room. Come to think of it, they were alone in the workout room for quite a while, and it was very, _very_ , quiet."

Before Damiana can stop it from happening, her cheeks turn bright crimson in a mixture of crossness and humiliation. Turning around to face Aqualad, she glares at the Atlantian severely.

" _Quiet_? You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! There is no way that workout room was _quiet_! Speedy had _'Sexy and I Know It'_ blaring, and he was singing along with the chorus! Nothing about that was _**quiet**_!"

Holding up his hands in a mock fashion of surrender, Aqualad replies to the fire user. "Say what you want, but I'm only making a statement. While the music was blaring, you could have been doing anything. Having a pleasant conversation, sitting on Speedy's lap cuddling, making out, the possibilities are endless." His demeanor growing particularly playful, Aqualad, adds, "It won't be too long before you're snuggling on the couch, and before Speedy is whisking you away in the middle of the night on the back of the _Speed Cycle_. We know that you love that motorcycle."

Glaring at him more severely than before, Damiana shoves past the girls as well as an amusedly smirking Speedy, and stomps closer to the Atlantian. Jabbing him in his blue-clad chest with an irate index finger, she doesn't refrain from seething out angry words.

"Saying that I was making out with Speedy is one thing, but saying that I like his motorcycle is an entire other level of insulting. If you make one more joke about this imaginary fling I'm having with Speedy, or even _hint_ that I enjoy riding on the back of that two-wheeled deathtrap, I'm sneaking into the garage, taking apart your motorcycle, and hiding the pieces all over the Tower so you can go on a scavenger hunt! But before that, I'm siphoning the gas tank and pouring the gasoline into the ocean! Am I making myself clear, fish-for-brains?"

Aqualad's smirk never vanishing, he confesses, "Hey, don't get too angry. This is just revenge for throwing sixteen dollars out of the car window earlier, and teaming up with Speedy against me."

It doesn't take long for Damiana to return his smile, hers being one that is both playful and devious. "If this is some revenge game you're playing, then it's on. I won't go down easy. Believe me."

Much to Damiana's surprise, she doesn't have time to get in another word. Before she knows it, she is being grabbed around the waist from behind, and picked up bridal style. The culprit for this is none other than Speedy. The whole time he does this, his trademark smirk of arrogance is firmly in place. The whole time, Damiana's trademark scowl of irritation is also in place.

"Speedy, what the heck are you doing?! Put me down!"

The archer doesn't listen to her in the slightest. Instead he turns to the two-girls, who have been watching the scene with a mixture of interest and amusement. By now they are no longer staring amusedly, but are starting to giggle.

"It's true, girls. Aqualad doesn't lie," says Speedy to the dark-haired girl and to the redhead. "Firelight is too shy to admit it, but the romantic tension is too much. There's no holding us back anymore! Now, as a declaration of love, I am going to whisk away my feisty princess on my noble steed."

Having no idea at all where he's going with this, Damiana protests further. "Would you cut it out?! We _**are not**_ in love! Before two weeks ago, you didn't even know who I was! And are you deaf?! I told you to put me down!"

Speedy doesn't obey even a little bit. Instead he takes Damiana over to the shopping cart that Aqualad was pushing, sets her down inside of it, and carts her toward one of the aisles. Giving a bold two-fingered salute before disappearing, he speaks one final sentence to the girls.

"Don't you ladies wait up."

With that they disappear down one of the aisles completely, Damiana shouting objections at him the whole way. Shaking his head at the scene, Aqualad takes off after them a moment later while wearing a smile. The whole time the two store employees are left staring after the trio, feeling both entertained and excited at by sight they just witnessed."

"Okay," says the redheaded girl, "Don't tell anyone, but I recorded the whole thing on my phone, and it is going on the internet!"

"Fantastic!" replies her dark-haired coworker. "That was way too awesome _not_ to share!"

* * *

Jump City

 _Meanwhile…_

Saeran, Raven, Robin, and Starfire all stand in the Titans West Tower's evidence room. It has been six days since they last made contact with the Titans in Steel City. Of course, even if they haven't spoken with them directly, Cyborg still manages to keep them all informed. He contacts Robin using his communicator at least once a day, telling him everything of significance.

Yesterday when he contacted Robin, he alerted them that the parts on the machine were put together the wrong way, and that was why they were unable to decode it. As far as the heroes in the west know, the Titans East are working on rearranging all of the machine's pieces and on adding whatever parts they deem necessary, not giving up until they figure out the device's function. Now that they know that the pieces were arranged incorrectly, neither the Titans West nor Saeran spotting this technical problem, they too are working on rearranging everything.

They have been gathered around printouts of the machine's innards since late last night, each of them labeling various parts in pen based on where they need to go. There were some small disputes between them, as they didn't always agree on the others' placement of a particular piece. Nevertheless, after many hours of working, they have finally rearranged all of the pieces on the diagram successfully. Now, after repositioning them on the electronic version of the diagram as well, Robin is making fresh printouts of it. Along with this, he is printing out the codes for each of the parts. Now that everything has been placed in the correct spot, the codes will hopefully make a lot more sense.

The diagram and the list of codes should let them know what Black Shadow's machine is supposed to do all by themselves. If the Titans West can figure it out using pen, paper, and their supercomputer, then why should Cyborg and the Titans East waste their time completely rearranging the actual machine? Truthfully, it was Saeran that pointed this fact out to them. Sure, he has hidden motives for wanting to decode the machine as fast as possible, but he wants to assist the Teen Titans all the same. If they learn the function of Black Shadow's device and are able to defeat him, and if it gets him to Steel City to see Damiana faster, then the situation is a win-win.

Meanwhile, standing around a large table looking at codes and diagrams collectively, are the Tower's four remaining occupants. They have been staring at the new diagram and the newly arranged codes for less than a minute, though it feels more similar to hours. Now that there is nothing left to do, they stare at everything in its finished state, allowing the sight of the machine's completed blueprint to sink in. Robin, who had been staring at the diagram, snatches the list of codes from Raven who stands beside him. Once they're in hand he eyes them over carefully, his entire demeanor taking on a depth of seriousness that is surprising even for Robin. When the Boy Wonder speaks, what he says doesn't surprise them; they'd already noticed what he's pointing out.

"This machine is complex. _Very_ complex. Especially for Black Shadow."

"I'm surprised that he was able to figure out what pieces he needed to hunt down to make it work," says Raven. "Putting it together when you have all of the pieces sitting in front of you is one thing, but collecting all of the pieces from scratch and trying to put it together on your own is another thing completely. How was he able to collect all of the pieces without missing something?"

Once Raven speaks her thoughts, the room turns silent. Robin continues staring relentlessly at the list of codes, as if they're his lifeline. The whole time the remaining three stare at the blueprint of the machine, picking it apart piece-by-piece with their eyes. At last, several minutes later, Starfire releases a loud gasp. Saeran rolls his eyes beneath his mask, assuming that the Tamaranean forgot to feed her pet slug, or that she left some strange concoction on the stove and forgot to turn off the burner. Much to his astonishment, however, that isn't the reason for her gasp at all. Instead, fear glowing brightly in her eyes, she reaches out a quivering hand.

In the center of the diagram, she points to a tubular piece that has several rectangular chips attached to it, the chips connected to a large gap in the center by use of wires. The gap is in the shape of an orb, and is apparently meant to hold some type of power source. What that power source is, though, none of them knows.

"Friends," says Starfire, "I do not mean to cause alarm, but I believe that this portion of the machine should be viewed more closely. Should the source that powers the machine be found, the damage caused could be insurmountable."

More than anything, Saeran would like to scoff at Starfire. What would some pampered Tamaranean who was raised in a Palace know about technology? Heck, the fact that she's even stable enough to be a Titan is a shock! However, before Saeran's thoughts can go any farther, he actually gives Starfire the benefit of the doubt and looks at that portion of the diagram. Robin and Raven do this as well. It takes a moment, but once they put together in their heads what those few pieces together could do, they too react fearfully.

"No..." says Raven. "That can't possibly be what Black Shadow's machine is for! I thought that this kind of technology was almost impossible to create!"

Robin, who is scrolling through the stack of codes, makes his own exclamation upon finding the code he's looking for. "What? No! There's no way that Black Shadow's machine is capable of this kind of destruction! He works with shadows, not technology! He never would have been smart enough to put something on this kind of scale together on his own! He's smart, but not _that kind_ of smart!" Pausing, he releases a yell of frustration. "How did we let such a huge fact slip past us?!"

Saeran, who was about ready to shout out something of his own, pauses momentarily. Like the others, he knows _**exactly**_ what this machine is supposed to do. Not only that, but it's far worse than any of them thought it would be. The fact that Black Shadow would actually know how to make a machine like this is unbelievable! The man is excellent with his shadows, and he's great at mind games and deception, but when it comes to technology the man falls short. How could he ever figure out how to build a machine that's capable of the horrors that this machine is capable of?!

All of the sudden, Saeran's color-changing eyes fill with realization beneath his icy blue mask. That last thought is all it takes for every piece of the puzzle to fall into place. He doesn't even realize it when he speaks the answer aloud. The only thing Saeran is able to process is disbelief at how blind they have been this whole time.

"He couldn't figure out how to put it together."

Robin, who had been ranting prior to him speaking, stops completely upon hearing the voice of the blue-clad man. The trio turning toward him, Robin queries about his statement.

"What did you say, Frostbite?"

Disbelief turning to cold-blooded terror, the man is forced from his trance. The instant this happens, Saeran grabs Robin by the shoulders and shakes him while shouting hysterically.

"Don't you get it?! You're right! All of you! This technology _**is**_ too advanced for Black Shadow! It's so advanced that he couldn't figure out how to put it together on his own! So he used his henchmen, stole the pieces he needed, put it together half-finished—"

His own features filling with realization, Robin finishes Saeran's sentence. "—and he handed the half-finished product over to the Teen Titans, knowing that we'd finish it for him."

The moment the reality of their situation hits the Boy Wonder, not a moment is wasted on him. Breaking free from Saeran's grasp, he rushes in the direction of the evidence room's exit, shouting to those remaining in the room as he sprints into the hallway.

"Destroy the list with the codes, and destroy the schematics! Clear everything off of our database that has to do with Black Shadow's machine! I want all of it destroyed, and I don't want anything left! We can't let Black Shadow get ahold of any information about the finished product!"

Starfire and Raven jump into action, not hesitating to obey Robin's orders for even an instant. Saeran, on the other hand, dashes out of the room after Robin. Only when he is running alongside him does he speak.

"Use your communicator to try getting through to Cyborg. I'll try connecting to the Titans Easts' frequency to get a message through to their Tower. We can't let them finish the machine!"

Robin doesn't reply verbally, but he doesn't have to. He already has his yellow communicator in hand, pushing one of the buttons on the side to try contacting the metal man. Less than thirty seconds is what it takes for the duo to emerge from the hallway and into the common room, the echoing mantra of _"Robin calling Cyborg!"_ coming from the Boy Wonder. His shouts don't faze Saeran in the slightest, neither do their echoing footsteps. The man's only focus is on reaching the main console and typing in the Titans East's frequency. There are eight people in that Tower! The odds are that someone is going to be in the common room to receive their message.

Prior to reaching the main console, Robin's panicked voice is heard. "I'm getting nothing but static! Our signal is being jammed! I can't get through!"

Concealed color-changing eyes filling with fear, Saeran gapes at him. "What?! There's no way that our signal's being interrupted! That can't be happening!"

Closing the final four feet of distance between himself and the console, Saeran begins typing in the needed frequency rapidly. Ever since discovering his sister's presence in Steel City, he has learned the Titans East's frequency by heart. To his apprehension, however, remembering the frequency isn't helping in the slightest. The moment he finishes typing it in and sends out the signal, much like Robin said about his attempt at contacting Cyborg, there is nothing but static taking over the screen. For a moment the image of the Titans Easts' common room pops up, as if the signal is doing everything it can to connect. Of course, before it can show up completely, the static returns full force. It is at this moment that Saeran learns the full extent of the truth behind Robin's words. Their signal is being jammed.

This realization hitting Saeran, he bangs his fist against the wall behind him in frustration. "Why does this have to happen?! When we think that we finally have Black Shadow right where we want him, it ends out that he has been trapping us this whole time!"

Robin, who is still shouting into his communicator, doesn't hesitate to urge Saeran onward. "We can't quit now, Frostbite! You almost got through once, and we aren't stopping until we get through again! Keep trying to make contact!"

With that being said, Robin continues shouting into his communicator frantically. The words _"Robin calling Cyborg"_ echo through the Tower. Knowing that the Boy Wonder is correct, Saeran turns back to the console and types in the frequency urgently, desperate to get a signal through. Sadly, with as much effort as they put into making contact, both men have a sick feeling in their guts that they're already beyond the point of no return.

* * *

Steel City: Titans East Tower

"This is the last chip you need to finish putting it together, right?"

Bumblebee extends a bright, blue, rectangular, chip in Cyborg's direction using a pair of pliers. With all of the work that she and Aqualad put in yesterday, digging the rest of the way into the robot's chest cavity didn't take nearly as long as they thought it would. Quite honestly, plucking out the necessary chips and wires using her screwdriver and handy pliers didn't take longer than an hour. True, the blue rectangular chip was a bit more difficult to remove due to its position tucked directly beside the central core, but by using careful precision and having Cyborg direct her, pulling it out only took approximately five minutes.

Much to their astonishment, the glowing white orb of the central core didn't disintegrate once they pulled it out. Somehow, after removing the chip, it stayed completely intact. Right now, as Bumblebee holds out the blue computer chip to Cyborg, their eyes remain glued to the orb. What they did differently they haven't the slightest clue, but the fact that the power core is still in perfect condition is amazing! They definitely were not expecting these kinds of results!

It takes another couple of moments, but at last Cyborg responds to Bumblebee's inquiry. "Yeah, that's the last piece we need. All the other parts you gave me have already been installed. All I have to do is put this one in there, and we're good to go." Briefly hesitating, he confesses, "Or, we're _almost_ good to go. I still don't know what to do about the machine's power supply, so I guess we're going to have to figure that part out later."

With that being said, Cyborg takes the blue chip from Bumblebee using a pair of tweezers. The robot, and the medium-sized machine with the blue vertical stripes, the black top, and the silver buttons are sitting directly beside each other on the large metal table. Because of this, Cyborg and Bumblebee are also beside each other. Stepping away from the robot, Bumblebee moves to Cyborg's other side and watches as he inserts the chip. Directly beneath the circular gap where the missing power supply is supposed to go is a space that contains a clear tubular piece, multiple wires, and several computer chips. Next to the tubular piece are green and blue wires, an empty gap where it looks like the chip could fit being positioned beside them.

Eyeing the spot with precision, Cyborg moves the tweezers there and inserts the chip. Once the chip is inside of the machine he begins rearranging the wires, making it so that the bright blue chip and the wires are connected. After double checking to make sure that everything is connected properly, Cyborg closes the hatch that is built into the device's side through use of a screwdriver. He and Bumblebee stare at the machine for a long time following this, proud of their accomplishment, but simultaneously feeling stuck. Sure they finished putting all of the pieces into place, but without a main power source helping the machine function, they still don't know what it's supposed to do.

Giving a lengthy sigh at the sight of the dormant device, Cyborg asks, "Do you want to take a look at the codes again now that everything's put together right? It isn't much, but it'll still give us a hint."

Nodding, Bumblebee is about to answer in the positive. Before the winged girl has a chance to vocalize, however, something unbelievable happens. It is unbelievable in every sense of the word, as it is something that they never would have seen coming before this very instant. The machine, which was previously sitting on the table silent, releases a deafening beeping sound. Along with this, the keypad built into one of the blue vertical stripes lights up bright red, as do the silver buttons. The blue vertical stripes light up as well, turning a blinding shade of bright white. Then, right when they think that the device can't possibly do anything more, the black top of the machine splits evenly down the center and comes open, causing it to shudder violently.

For a short moment Bumblebee and Cyborg are nothing other than stunned, but when they witness as the robot starts going through its own violent bouts of shaking, they fear that the room has been taken over a poltergeist. Of course, it doesn't take more than two seconds for them to learn that the robot is not possessed. Rather, the shuddering comes from the glowing white power core, which is forcibly pulled from the robot's chest cavity and into the open top of the machine. The moment the blinding white orb enters into it, the two sides of the black top come back together and close up. Much to their fear, this isn't the end of it either. Once the machine's top is completely closed, they learn that what they have witnessed is only the beginning.

The second the brilliant white power core has been transferred from the scrap heap of robot and into Black Shadow's device, the white glow spreads outward from the duo of blue vertical stripes. The silver areas in between the two stripes start to glow brightly, as does the machine's black top. The three silver buttons along with the keypad shift from beaming red to glistening white as well, the entire machine turning into a single glowing entity. It glows so white that it is practically blinding. Even so, Cyborg and Bumblebee don't shield their eyes. They are far too busy staring at the horrifying sight that emerges three feet above the blinding glow.

To their terror, the only way to describe the sight would be as the air itself being torn in half, like a thin piece of paper. It makes the sound of ripping paper as well, the only difference being that the sound resembles the giant living in the clouds tearing apart an over-sized newspaper rather than someone tearing a piece of printer paper. Along with this sound comes the noise of the violent rushing of air, almost sounding like the door of a space shuttle being forced open in the midst of the galaxy. While the air around them is torn in half, Bumblebee and Cyborg brace themselves against the metal table, watching as a thick black void appears in the pocket that is being torn open.

The noises of tearing and of rushing air only growing more deafening, the endless black void above the machine widens. Before they know it the air around them rushing is no longer a noise, but is a reality. Pieces of metal, various tools, stacks of printouts, and even parts of the Titans Easts' supercomputer are flying all around the room as if a tornado is spawning. The only thing attached to the floor in this room is the large metal table, Bumblebee holding onto one leg, and Cyborg holding onto another. They shout to each other, trying to find a way to shut the machine down, but they soon discover that shouting is useless. With the deafening noises echoing through the room, hearing speech is impossible. All they can do is watch in fear as the void continues expanding.

By now they no longer see only blackness inside of the tearing pocket, but constellations of stars, far off planets, and distant galaxies. Soon enough, other images begin popping up. Images of vehicles and people walking down the side of the road in the 1950's, visions of France during the French Revolution, of Kings and Queens that lived centuries ago, and even farther back than that. By the time it finally sinks in the exact purpose of this machine, they've seen back as the first ice age, and even back to prehistoric times.

Now the machine is currently flickering through more images. Some of them seem familiar, but others couldn't seem more foreign. Blue and green-skinned beings running amok through forests of mushrooms that swarm with giant insects. Images of human-sized lizards walking on two legs and speaking an intelligent language. Gray-skinned wizards with black and violet hair battling dragons with magic. Orange-skinned beings with glowing green eyes, flying through the air and battling the lizard-like creatures to the death. A strange land with tall purple grasses and feathered birds the sizes of pterodactyls flying through the air, human-looking beings with neon color-changing hair chasing after them. Cyborg and Bumblebee see all of these things, feeling amazement as much as horror.

Though he knows that Bumblebee can't hear him, Cyborg tries shouting once more. His voice is filled with nothing but fear.

"Bee, we have to shut that thing down and destroy it! If we don't, Black Shadow could use it to destroy the whole planet!"

Amazingly, Cyborg's shouts manage to earn a response. Though, this response doesn't come from Bumblebee. The instant Cyborg speaks, the widening tear that was previously spreading through the air and destroying the evidence room closes up. When this happens it happens in less than a second, as if a giant zipper is being used to pull the void closed. One second the endless black pit with the flickering images is engulfing the room and the next it's gone, the deafening noises disappearing as well as the intense suction of air. The various objects that had been flying around the evidence room clatter to the ground, the clanging of metal tools and computer parts echoing loudly. Cyborg and Bumblebee hit the ground as well, each of them giving a painful _"oomph"_ as their bodies connect with the tile.

The whole time the machine stops glowing, going back to its original colors of silver, black, and dark blue. Like the rest of the objects, the machine is ready to meet the hard floor the moment the void closes up. Before this can happen, however, a shadowy tentacle shoots out from one of the room's far corners and catches it in the middle of its descent. Once the tentacle appears the lights begin flickering rapidly, and that oh so familiar laughter is heard. Cyborg and Bumblebee can both remember the last time they heard it, and during neither of their encounters was it pleasant. Of course, compared to how the laughter sounds currently, it might as well have been a small child skipping through the park that was laughing before.

The only way to describe the laughter being heard by the two is evil. Black Shadow's laughter has always been dark, and it has always been menacing, but right now neither of these words work to describe it. The only word that fits is _evil_. It is filled with so much hate, has a bite so bitter, and a darkness so black that it flows through their veins like an icy chill. As Black Shadow continues in his wicked display, the lights in the room flicker out completely, engulfing the room in a blackness so thick that it matches the undiluted evil that is heard in his voice. Apparently it isn't just the lights in the evidence room that are out, because a loud scream is heard from Beast Boy, suggesting that every light in the Tower has been extinguished.

Bumblebee and Cyborg get to their feet as fast as they can and take on fighting stances, but it is of little to no use with the impenetrable coat of darkness. Much to their anxiety, they can't so much as see their hands in front of their faces; not even Cyborg by use of his bionic eye. One thing they can see, as unsettling as it is, are the outlines of Black Shadow's tentacles as he grabs each of them around the waist and pulls them closer to the wall. It is only once they are held firmly against the Tower's cold metal interior that Black Shadow finally speaks. Using additional tentacles to grasp their chins, he points their gazes so that they are looking directly at the face of his medium-framed outline that appears out of nowhere. As he whispers, his voice contains a sickening combination of pleasure and malice.

"I have to say, Titans, I am very grateful to you. I never would have been able to put my handy little device together without your help. Never have I met a group of heroes who are more willing to sign their own death certificates." Giving a dark, spiteful, chuckle, he continues, "I gave you the right pieces to make the first move in this war, and you moved each of your pieces in the wrong direction. You better pick up the pieces you have left and put them back on the board, Titans. This war is only beginning, and there is no way that I'm backing down when I'm ten moves ahead."

Neither Cyborg nor Bumblebee has an opportunity to respond to Black Shadow. Much like the void that consumed the room only seconds ago, his outline as well as his shadowy tentacles vanish in a mere flash. The machine, which they thought for sure he'd take with him, sits in the center of the large metal table. It doesn't glow bright white, the keypad doesn't glow red, and it doesn't do anything nearly as dramatic as before. Instead a steady, constant, beeping is heard, and the three buttons located on one of the blue vertical stripes start blinking at one-second intervals. As the beeping increases in pitch and as the blinking of the buttons increases, it becomes very apparent to the duo exactly what Black Shadow is doing. He's sending out some type of signal.

Knowing that whatever signal he's sending out can't be good, Cyborg and Bumblebee rush toward the table, prepared to smash the machine to bits. It's only too sad that they don't get a chance to sprint more than three feet. Before they know it they are being grabbed around the ankles by shadowy tentacles and slammed to the ground in the evidence room's impenetrable darkness. All it takes is a few seconds for them to break free, but by this time Black Shadow has released his control over the Tower's light sources, filling the room with precious electricity. It is only a second after this that the beeping comes to a halt along with the flashing of the buttons, the machine smoking and falling apart an instant later.

A second passes and all they do is stare in disbelief, but it doesn't take long for them to shout at the unseen man. They are completely aware that he is still around. After all, even if he has released his control over their light sources, there are still particularly thick shadows in the corners of the room.

"You won't get away with this Black Shadow! We _will_ bring you down!" shouts Bumblebee.

"You won the first round, but you're sure as heck not winning the second! Don't underestimate us, because next time we're coming at you with a vengeance!" says Cyborg sounding lethal.

All of the sudden the lights flicker slightly, letting them know that Black Shadow is on his way out of the Tower. Even so, this doesn't mean that he isn't about to get in one last thought.

"You don't have to yell at me. I believe you completely." Twisted pleasure heard in his tone, he adds, "Personally, I can't wait for the Titans to hunt me down; the Justice League, too. I always look forward to a good fight."

Once that is said the lights refrain from flickering and the room's excess shadow's vanish, all traces of Black Shadow disappearing as if he was never there. Of course, even with the dark villain gone, the damage has still been done. Tools, scraps of metal, printouts, and various parts from the supercomputer lay scattered across the room, looking as though the place had been ransacked.

This isn't the sight that causes them the most turmoil, though. What truly causes reality to sink in is seeing the machine that they spent all week trying to decipher laying on the metal table in a pile of broken fragments. All it takes is a single glance at the heap of scrap for Cyborg to sit against the wall, holding a metal hand against his forehead in agony. Bumblebee gives a similar reaction, the winged girl leaning against the wall at the metallic man's side with her face buried in her arms. It doesn't feel like their day could possibly get any worse.

That, however, is when a puzzled and angry Beast Boy stomps into the room. Nothing but fury is written across his persona as he shouts at them.

"Dude, what is up with the electricity?! I was two points away from beating Mas and Menos at Mega Monkeys! Do you have any idea—"

Upon seeing the state of the evidence room, along with the frustrated and hopeless expressions on his friends' faces, Beast Boy's previous irritation vanishes. Gaping around the expanse in shock, he steps over demolished chunks of metal and kicks smaller pieces of debris out of his path as he makes his way over to them. Giving one more distressed glance at the surrounding area, he turns to stare at Bumblebee and Cyborg in bewilderment.

"Dude, did I miss a party or a tornado? What the heck happened?"

Giving a mournful sigh, Cyborg is the one who replies. "I'll tell you what happened. Black Shadow showed up to pick up the schematics for his machine. It creates rifts in the fabric of space and time, giving him access to every planet and every time period in history, and we just spent all week putting it together for him."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wow. I'm going to admit that this chapter took me ages to write! It took so much editing, so much re-writing, and so much proof reading! But was it worth it? Absolutely! I am SO happy with the way that ending turned out! Well...not "happy" happy, as the events of the ending are really not good, but nonetheless I am pleased. This is by far the longest chapter I've written, as I originally didn't plan on adding in the side story with Aqualad, Speedy, and Damiana going on the shopping trip, but I just decided to go with it. Was it random? Yes. Hopefully none of you mind it, though. :)**_

 _ **Also, for those of you who are wondering, the next chapter is the end of Part Two. I feel like Part Two needs one more chapter to help set the stage for Part Three, so that's what I'm doing. I don't want to leap directly into Part Three quite yet.**_

 _ **Anyway, until next time dear readers! Know that your follows and favorites are appreciated, and that I love reading your reviews! I start back to college after next week, so I'll try to get out another chapter or two before then. Hopefully this chapter was of enjoyment to you! :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	22. Part II: Shadows: Chapter Twenty-Two

_**A/N: Due to various distractions and life circumstances it took me a bit longer than I thought, but the last chapter of Part Two is finally finished! This chapter might seem a bit slow, the calm before the storm you might call it, but everything in this chapter has a purpose. As a whole, it is meant to set the stage for Part Three. Hopefully this chapter makes you as excited for Part Three as it does me! I can't wait to start writing it!**_

 _ **Anyway, fall quarter starts in approximately three days, I'm taking 16 credits, and this is the last set of classes I have to take for my Associates Degree, so it could possibly be a while before I update this story again. Usually I only take 12 credits, so 16 credits is definitely a lot! Nonetheless, even if it is a lot of work, I love going to college and I love the Human Services field, so it is completely worth it! Hopefully you guys understand if I have to go a while without updating this. I love writing, but nonetheless, it is a hobby not a career.**_

 _ **Well, that's enough out of me. Onward with Firelight! Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but by December 2016 I will own an Associates Degree!_

* * *

 **Part II: Shadows: Chapter Twenty-Two**

"I can't believe you guys! You _actually_ bought three pounds of sushi!"

Speedy, Aqualad, and Damiana hike up the stairs from the garage to the common room, each of them carrying an armload of groceries. In Speedy arms, among other items, are three pounds of sushi. Unable to refrain from snickering, Damiana glances at Aqualad as she responds to him.

"Hey, the rule was one pound of sushi for every five dollars we threw out the window. We threw out sixteen bucks, so that's three pounds of sushi."

Digging through one of the bags he's carrying, Speedy pulls out a small box prior to adding to her statement. "And a box of crab cakes for the extra dollar."

Wincing, Aqualad gives an irritated sigh. "I had no idea how many fish I would be killing when I joined this team. If Poseidon exists, I hope he forgives me."

Once the Atlantian is through speaking, Damiana turns her attention to the archer. Her previous enjoyment fading, she shoots him a harsh glare.

"As for you, what the heck was going through your head?! Why would you pick me up and toss me into a shopping cart?! Who does that?!" Glare deepening, she adds, "You carted me down four aisles in that thing! Do you have any idea how many people were staring?!"

Much to her irritation, Speedy doesn't appear the slightest bit remorseful. The only response he gives her anger is his trademark smirk.

"Actually, I know the exact number of people who were staring. The same number of people who were recording us on their phones." Smirk broadening, he adds, "And I'm sorry about the cart. I didn't have access to an actual 'noble steed', so I had to improvise. But, hey, look at it this way. _Firelight_ has been established as a member of Titans East, which in essence, was my goal. It just happened differently than I thought it would."

Smiling in amusement, Aqualad puts in, "Within a few hours the entire city should know that we added another person to the team, and by tomorrow the entire country should know. Congratulations."

Irritated with him every bit as much as she is with the archer, she gives him a sharp jab in the ribs with her elbow prior to responding sarcastically.

"Thank you very much, fish-for-brains. I couldn't have done it without you."

From here, the three don't say another word. They emerge from the stairwell and into the common room, expecting to see Beast Boy and Mas y Menos playing the Game Station, and for Cyborg and Bumblebee to be in the evidence room working on Black Shadow's machine. During these past few days Damiana has heard a lot of talk about this machine, and even snuck into the evidence room to look at it once. Now that her room is finished, she is actually looking forward to seeing what she can do to help them with it. Not only that, but it will get her mind off of the horrors that happened at the store today. Whether Speedy has gained her respect or not, he's _still_ unbelievable! So is Aqualad, apparently.

Before her thoughts on the matter can go any further, however, Damiana finds herself taken aback. Apparently Aqualad and Speedy are caught off guard as well, because similar to her, they stop in their tracks and gape at the scene before them. Standing in front of the common room's sofa and facing the large screen built into the wall are Bumblebee, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and the twins. On the other side of the screen are Robin and the pony-tailed mystery hero clad in icy blue.

The single factor that sticks out about each one of them is that their demeanors appear both grieved and apprehensive. Never has Damiana seen facial expressions more mournful or more filled with anxiety than these. The same can be said for their postures, which are slumped over and wrought with depression. If Damiana didn't know any better, she would guess that somebody died.

A mere second is all it takes for Speedy to set his bags down at a random spot on the floor, to shove past both she and Aqualad, and to walk solemnly over to the others. Though he wears the mask that covers his eyes, it isn't hard for Damiana to see the dark, serious, expression that overtakes his features. All of the sudden, it's like the arrogant, teasing, redhead that picked her up bridal style and threw her into a shopping cart doesn't exist. The Speedy that has taken over right now is nothing but serious, reminding Damiana that he is indeed a Titan.

It doesn't take long for Aqualad and Damiana to set down their share of the bags as well, the two of them walking over to join the others along with Speedy. Before they can make it to the other Titans themselves, the archer is already making an inquiry.

"Something happened while we were gone. What was it?"

Damiana takes her place between Bumblebee and Aqualad, examining each of their faces closely as she waits for an answer. It isn't a secret that whatever happened was detrimental, because each of their expressions grow darker times ten. It takes what feels like eternity, but at last his question is answered by Bumblebee.

"We finished Black Shadow's machine, and figured out what it does. _That's_ what happened," the winged girl states simply.

"He was trapping us this whole time, and we walked right into it," adds Cyborg in anger and disbelief. "The technology was too advanced for him to put together, so he gave it to us hoping that we'd finish it for him. That's exactly what we did, too. The moment the machine started working, the lights went out and he showed up out of nowhere. He didn't take the machine with him, but he did send out a signal. As far as I can tell, he sent the schematics for the finished machine to one of his hidden bases so that his people can start making them. We either have to work fast or hang it up, because if even _one_ of those machines get finished it's over."

Shock fills each of the three newcomers faces to the brim. The first to make an inquiry, again, is Speedy. His mouth hangs agape the whole time.

"You're telling me that in ninety minutes we were at the grocery store, you finished the machine, Black Shadow showed up and stole its blueprints, and he left?! How is that possible?! Our Tower has the best security system there is! Nobody can just sneak in here!"

"Not to mention the part about his device," adds Aqualad in a much calmer fashion. "Even if he isn't overly capable with technology, Black Shadow should know what he's doing to some extent. Why would he need us to finish his machine for him?"

Giving a deep, mournful, sigh, Bumblebee explains. "To answer both of your questions, it's crazy, but it's all true. Our security system protects against invaders, not shadows. If Black Shadow was in shadow form and hiding in the walls, he would've been able to slip right past it. Also, even if he's decent with technology, decent doesn't cut it for _this_ device. It's so advanced that if we asked a trained professional to make one, we'd get laughed out the door. Until we finished it, I didn't even think the thing we created exists! So of course Black Shadow wanted us to finish it for him. With all of us putting our heads together, he was probably counting on it that we'd have the technological knowhow to do it."

Bumblebee's words do not go ignored. The moment she's finished speaking the room falls silent, everybody allowing what she said to sink in. It takes a long time, but eventually this silence is broken. The one who breaks it is Damiana, who says something that should have been said much earlier. When she speaks, all eyes turn in her direction. Even so, this doesn't faze her. Her only focus is on speaking.

"I don't mean to put a rush on things, but if Black Shadow's machine is so dangerous that only one of them would mean the end, then we need to come up with a plan to defeat him. I'm not sure what his machine does, how we would counteract it, and I have no idea how we're going to stop him, but I know that we need to do _something_."

Damiana's gaze moves to Cyborg and Bumblebee, expecting one of them to respond. Although, neither of them do. The person who replies to the young fire user is none other than the Boy Wonder on the opposite side of the screen. This surprises her temporarily, but all it takes is the sight of his grave expression for all forms of astonishment to dissipate.

"You're right. We _do_ need to do something, but it isn't going to be easy. Black Shadow's machine isn't just your average doomsday device. It opens up rifts in the fabric of space and time, and it gives him access to every planet and time period in history. If we're going to go after him, this isn't going to be like fighting a normal criminal. We have to be prepared to do some _real_ fighting and to sacrifice. Unless we go in giving everything we've got, we might not be able to win this."

Once Robin is through, silence lapses yet again. If the atmosphere wasn't thick with apprehension previously, then it definitely is now. The whole time, Damiana's mind is in a whir. A device that opens _rifts_?! Black Shadow really has that kind of technology at his disposal?! If that is truly the case, then it is much worse than she ever could have guessed. With that kind of technology, he could destroy more than the world's heroes. He could go through time and alter history!

Apparently she isn't the only one who feels horrified by this thought, because eventually Aqualad speaks. Terror is the only emotion heard in his voice.

"It opens rifts?! You can't honestly mean that! If Black Shadow had the schematics to a machine like that, he could go back in time and change the past! He could go forward and alter the future! He could use it to steal technology from other planets, and he could use it against us! The possibilities for how he can destroy the world are endless!"

"And that's only with _one_ machine!" Speedy exclaims, equally terrified. "If he has two or three of them, he could open up a rift so huge that it sucks in planets! Heck, if he's the one controlling all the machines, he might even be able to control the rifts! Do you have any idea how impossible it would be to beat him if he has access to a rift where he can decide who gets sucked into it and who doesn't?!"

What Speedy says only causes Damiana's fear to deepen. The idea that he could create one machine is bad enough, but _multiple_ machines? That shadow-using maniac would be undefeatable! What are they going to do if that happens? Fighting him was hard enough already, but this? This is… _impossible_!

Giving a long, deep, sigh, Damiana speaks once more. It is with a bit more hesitation than previously, but still she shares her thoughts. She doesn't notice right away, but Robin and the mystery hero are no longer the only two on the Titans West side of the screen. Now, standing alongside them are Raven and Starfire. As she talks, every pair of eyes stares at her intently.

"If that's the case, and if Black Shadow can really open up rifts, then that just means that we need to work faster to beat him. If we're going to stop Black Shadow, then it has to be _now_. Everyone's saying that if even _one_ of his machines get finished, that it's over for all of us. If that's true, then are we really going to stand here and give him time to finish one?"

A short time passes where the Titans don't respond. During this time, Damiana is afraid that she might have spoken a tad too bluntly. Especially since she's the newest member of the Titans. A second later, however, Damiana learns that this isn't so. The one who responds to her, once again, is Robin. Astonishingly enough, he does not sound angry. Rather, he sounds pleased.

"If you're thinking about selling yourself short because you're new, then don't. What you're saying is true. There's a criminal on the loose with enough power to tear this planet in half, and it's up to us to stop him. It's like I said; defeating him isn't going to be easy, but we can still do it. After all, the Titans have done it before."

In spite of the intensity of their situation, Damiana gives a small smile. "Easy doesn't matter. We just need possible."

Upon hearing her words, everybody else smiles as well. Their smiles are so small that Damiana questions for a moment whether or not they actually exist. Yet, with as minuscule as they are, their smiles are filled with confidence.

When someone finally responds to her statement, it is none other than Raven.

"It may not seem like it, but defeating Black Shadow is more possible than we think. Starfire and I heard what you were saying while we were walking down the hallway. Specifically, we heard what Cyborg said about Black Shadow sending out the signal." She hesitates briefly prior to continuing. "Even if Black Shadow managed to cut the Tower's electricity, Cyborg's sensors still should have been able to get a lock on where the signal was sent to. If Cyborg's right and he sent the machine's schematics to a hidden base, then maybe we can pinpoint the base's location."

The instant Raven has concluded her statement, everybody exchanges glances prior to making exclamations filled with acute triumph. Nothing that any of them says sounds like victory screeches, but the things they say do reflect hope and determination. In a way, this makes Damiana feel more confident than preconceived victory ever could.

Meanwhile, sounding the most cheerful out of all of them is Beast Boy. Damiana wasn't paying too much attention before, but he is standing directly behind her.

"We can track down Black Shadow using his own signal? That has to be the coolest thing I've ever heard! Dudes, if we can find out where his secret base is, then maybe we can win this!"

From the other side of the screen comes Starfire's voice. Damiana doesn't look at her for fear that she might give her a bone-chilling glare. Nonetheless, her innocent and cheery voice manages to pierce Damiana's eardrums, causing the thick emotion of hate to fill her soul to its very depths. The fact that the princess of Tamaran, the princess of the planet that destroyed her one and only home, sounds so _sweet_ makes the fire user feel sick with disgust.

The whole time she's having these thoughts, Starfire speaks in a sugary voice. "Your idea is most excellent, friend Raven! Together we shall find Black Shadow, and put a stop to his evil plans! There is still hope that we may defeat him!"

Damiana can't help but cringe at the words _"friend Raven"_. Since when do evil, malicious, killing machines born on warrior planets have friends? It isn't fair. That pampered Tamaranean princess got off so easy when coming to Earth. The same day she arrived she met the other Titans, became their best buddy, and has gotten to save the world wearing that disgusting cheerful smile. She destroys Dabnod, and the fates pour out blessings on her!

Damiana's planet gets destroyed, and how do the fates treat her? They force her to spend five years homeless, and she gets to sleep in alleyways, and eat spoiled food! She has to go five years without knowing hugs, joy, or friendship, and has to hide her Dabnodian features! Seeing Starfire's life compared to her own, it makes Damiana wonder exactly how twisted the fates are.

It takes what feels like ages, but at long last Cyborg's voice drags Damiana out from her enraged stupor. When it happened she has no idea, but at some point the metal man made his way over to the Titans East Tower's main console. Connecting his arm to their chief computer is a type of metal cable, which is plugged into a large port on the control panel. As he speaks his eyes remain glued to the lower left-hand corner of the screen that is being used to speak with the Titans in Jump City. It shows a map of the entire continent of North America with latitudinal and longitudinal lines crisscrossing it. There is a main horizontal line and a main vertical line that skim over the map the entire time.

"You know, Rae, I think you're right. When Black Shadow sent out the signal, my scanners _did_ pick it up. He probably cut the power to the Tower earlier to stop us from picking up the location it was sent to, but he forgot about the scanners that I have built into my systems. He must've been so focused on getting the blueprints of his machine sent out that he missed that fact."

All it takes is an instant for the primary horizontal and vertical lines to cease their movement, the map of North America zooming in so that it transforms into a map of the United States. Another second passes, and the map of the United States becomes a map of the upper portion of the country's east coast. As this happens, Cyborg continues.

"Black Shadow messed with the wrong group of heroes. If he thought that infiltrating the Tower and getting away with the schematics of the machine would cripple the Titans that bad, then he's got another thought coming. As soon as we have the location of his base pinpointed, we're going after him."

Once this is said, both Towers fall completely silent. Apparently the diagram of the map that is in the lower corner of the Titans East's screen is on the Titans West's screen as well, as their eyes also remain glued to that area. As they watch, the map of the east coast shrinks into an even smaller map. This map, Damiana realizes, is one that engulfs the cities of New York, Gotham, and Metropolis. Upon seeing this, Damiana can't help but feel greatly astonished. She thought for sure that any base of Black Shadow's would be located near Jump City or Steel City. The idea of him having a base located in Justice League territory is completely implausible!

Even more implausible is when the map zooms in further, completely encasing the city of Metropolis. Once Metropolis is on the screen in its full glory, a specific portion of the city lights up and begins blinking rapidly. Within the blinking area is a glowing red dot, suggesting that this is the exact location of the base. As it blinks Damiana does her best not to show it, but she is secretly very nervous. Black Shadow's base isn't just in Justice League territory, but is in Superman's city! Not too far away from Metropolis is Gotham, so that means that Batman is only a short hop away. There's no doubt that Black Shadow is counting on doing some serious damage with the rifts he plans on opening. He has jumped straight from the Teen Titans, to the _big_ heroes…

Apparently Damiana isn't the only one withing the group who feels nervous. As the red dot glows, as that section of the city blinks, and as the word at the top of the lower portion of the screen boldly reads _**Metropolis**_ _,_ nobody hesitates to gape widely. It doesn't take long for the others to start expressing their shock verbally.

" _Metropolis_?" states Aqualad from beside her. "Black Shadow's base is in _Metropolis_?"

Speedy gives a sigh that sounds frustrated as much as flabbergasted. "Great. For us to beat this guy, we're going to have to go into Justice League territory. How the heck are we going to explain it to the League when they catch us in Superman's city chasing down a criminal?"

"The answer is simple," replies Robin from the screen's opposite side. "I'm going to get in contact with them, and explain what's going on with Black Shadow. This situation is serious, and the League needs to be aware of what's going on as much as the Titans."

Rolling his eyes, Beast Boy replies to Robin with a startling sarcastic bite. "Yeah. We'll just shove past the big guys, say that we have a villain to catch, and tell them to get out of our way. When we tell the Justice League that our villain is some creepy shadow man who has a machine-thingy that can open up rifts, they'll totally believe us and let us chase him. Genius idea, Robin."

All eyes turn to stare at Beast Boy before turning back to the Boy Wonder. In truth, Damiana can't help but agree with Beast Boy. The Justice League is seriously going to let a bunch of teenagers stomp around Metropolis looking for a criminal base and for a device that, according to Bumblebee, isn't supposed to exist? Yeah right! Damiana has only been part of the Titans for a week, and even she knows that there is a dividing line between the big heroes and the small heroes.

It doesn't take long for someone to chime in agreement with their green teammate. This person would be none other than Aqualad.

"I'm sorry to say it, Robin, but I have to side with Beast Boy. Black Shadow has his base set up in Justice League territory, so they're going to want to consider him their problem. They're not going to let us run rampant through Metropolis in attempt to catch a criminal who, in their eyes, Superman can easily deal with. We're never going to get permission to search the city."

Robin's response to their negativity, amazingly enough, is nothing but calm. For a long moment this confuses Damiana, but once he explains himself, her confusion starts to dissipate. All of the sudden, she sees exactly why he's the leader of the Titans. The idea he pitches is bold in more ways than one.

"Do you honestly think I'm that unaware of what the Justice League is like? I know that they won't give us permission. Permission doesn't matter, because I already know how the Titans are getting into Metropolis to look for Black Shadow's base. The Justice League isn't going to like us for this once they find out, but sometimes it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission. By contacting them, I'm making them aware of Black Shadow, _**not**_ of the Titans."

Raising her brow, Damiana makes a simple inquiry. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean that the Titans are going to Metropolis and finding Black Shadow. It's going to take all of us working together. Not all of us are going to Metropolis, and those of us who do go aren't going to look like Titans, but we're still hunting down Black Shadow's base. That way if worst comes to worst, the Justice League won't have time to enforce their guidelines and will be forced to back us up."

Less than a second is what it takes for Beast Boy to respond. Unlike previously, he doesn't sound sarcastic in the slightest. Instead he sounds only shocked.

"Are you saying that we're _sneaking_ into Metropolis? Dude, are you sure you're Robin, or are you a clone of Robin? The real Robin would never tell us to ignore the League and break the rules!"

"I must agree with friend Beast Boy," Starfire puts in. "Suggesting that we search the city of Metropolis without seeking the permission of the League of Justice does sound most unlike you."

Damiana doesn't miss the notable sigh that Robin gives at their remarks, nor the strain heard in his voice.

"I know it's unlike me, but what other choice do we have? Black Shadow has a hidden base, schematics for a machine that can open up rifts, and an entire team of henchmen who can put it together, while all we have is a clock that's ticking! If we take time to argue with the Justice League, all we're doing is handing more time over to Black Shadow. If it was Slade, or Brother Blood, or the Brotherhood of Evil hiding out in Metropolis, I wouldn't react any differently."

Several lengthy seconds pass, the group of young heroes exchanging glances amongst themselves. At some point, it is Speedy who replies to the Boy Wonder.

"I'm not sure about everyone else, but if it means stopping Black Shadow, I'm willing to risk taking a hit from the Justice League. You said it yourself that if we're going to stop Black Shadow, that we have to be willing to sacrifice. Going against the League and making them angry is one of the sacrifices that we're going to have to make." His trademark smirk hinting at the corners of his lips, he adds, "Besides. I don't mind breaking a few rules every now and again, anyway."

It isn't missed as Bumblebee scoffs in irritation at his concluding remark. "Ain't that the truth."

The next person to speak is Raven. "I hate to say it, but I think that going to Metropolis without the Justice League's permission is our best course of action. Our first priority is stopping Black Shadow, and I see no other way to do this than to sneak into the city."

Damiana feels as she grows continuously more nervous. Going against the Justice League and sneaking into Metropolis? It sounds crazy! Yet, at the same time, she finds herself agreeing with them. If they're going to take Black Shadow down, then there really isn't another way to do it.

Clearing her throat slightly, Damiana voices her opinion. Luckily, she doesn't sound nearly as anxious as she feels. Somehow, her voice sounds nothing but strong and self-assured.

"I agree," she states boldly. "I'll be honest when I say that I don't like it, but if we're going to take down our criminal, then it has to be done. Robin, I'm still not sure exactly what you're planning, but whether you want me to stay with the Titans East or go to Metropolis, I'm willing to do either. Black Shadow started out as the Titans West's criminal, and it's your plan, so I'll do whatever is best."

To both her pleasure and her surprise, Robin responds by giving a small smile and a nod. Following this, he looks around at the rest of the Titans.

"I've already heard from Raven, Firelight, and Speedy. Is everyone else on board with this?"

A lengthy moment passes, the exchanging of glances and quiet chatter filling both common rooms. It is only after what feels like eternity that the others start to respond.

"Dude, you don't have to worry about me saying no. You're our leader. Whatever crazy plan you have, I trust it," says Beast Boy easily.

"I have to admit that I don't like the idea of clashing with the Justice League, but you're right. When it comes to catching dangerous criminals, it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission. I say we do this," states Aqualad.

Mas y Menos shout an easy, "¡Hagámoslo!" in unison.

"Though the idea of angering the League of Justice makes me nervous, I do not wish for Black Shadow to destroy the Earth. Let us go with your plan," says Starfire.

Cyborg's response is plain. "Man, I've been on board with this from the moment the map on the screen said _'Metropolis'_. Let's do this."

Bumblebee gives a sigh, but that is only before she nods in agreement. "I can already tell that the Titans East and Titans West aren't going to stay separated for this mission. Of course, with Black Shadow on the loose, both teams coming together might be for the best." Giving a small smile, she adds, "If what I'm saying is true, I hand the reigns over to you as the combined teams' leader."

The only one who doesn't give a response is the mystery hero with the ponytail. He stays in the background and keeps quiet, making Damiana even more curious about his identity. Before her curiosity can go too far, however, Robin speaks once more.

"Good. I'm glad that everyone's in agreement; especially with combining our teams. I don't think either team is capable of handling Black Shadow alone, so we're going to have to depend on each other." The Boy Wonder pauses slightly before continuing. "I already have a plan. The plan is for all of us to end up in Metropolis by the end of this, but before that I only want to send a few of us. Black Shadow is already expecting us to make a move, so I don't want the Titans barging in full force. We will at some point, but we need to track down his hideout, discover the layout, and form an invasive plan first."

A small lapse in dialogue ensues, everybody taking time to digest Robin's words. When someone responds, it is none other than Bumblebee.

"How many people are you planning on sending? Between four and six? I don't think that tracking down Black Shadow's hideout would work with less than four of us."

"No. It wouldn't," replies Robin. "I want to send six of us. That way we can split into teams of three if we need to. Not only that, but whoever I send needs to be able to blend in. Anyone who goes to Metropolis _can't_ look like a Titan. Getting caught could ruin our whole operation."

Another moment of silence passes, but this one doesn't last long. Before Damiana knows it, Cyborg is moving from his previous spot beside the main console, grabbing her by the shoulder, and dragging them both so that they're next to Speedy. Once he's in between them, he places a hand on Speedy's shoulder as well prior to speaking.

"If blending in is what you want, then you should send Speedy and Firelight for starters. They don't have any wings, or mechanical parts, or weird hair and eyes to hide. All they have to do is take off their uniforms, and they'll look like any other civilian walking around Metropolis."

Upon hearing Cyborg's statement, Damiana can't help but cringe inwardly. She said that she would be willing to go to Metropolis, but with _Speedy_?! It was bad enough going to the grocery store with him! He picked her up bridal style and threw her into a shopping cart! If they're at the other end of the East Coast, away from Steel City and the other Titans, how would it go? Sure they get along pretty well, but if he gets into one of his _'it's time to tease Damiana'_ moods, it could definitely get annoying…

Nonetheless, when Robin makes an inquiry, Damiana finds herself answering in the positive.

"Actually, I was already thinking of sending Speedy and Firelight. They really would blend in well." Pausing, he asks, "Speedy, Firelight, are you two up for this?"

The redheaded archer is the first to respond. Oddly, his words are a mixture of seriousness and light-heartedness. "Of course I'm up for it. The Justice League already views me as the bad boy rule breaker. I really don't have anything to lose by doing this."

Doing her best to keep her composure, Damiana answers next. "I said once that I'll do whatever I have to do, and that promise still stands. If it means stopping Black Shadow, then I'll go."

* * *

Jump City

Later That Day

"Frostbite, are you sure that you don't want to go to Metropolis? We need people who can easily blend in with civilians and, well, you fit that description."

Saeran sits in the center of the sofa in the common room eating a sandwich nonchalantly. After what felt like ages, the Titans West and the Titans East finally decided on the majority of individuals who are being sent to Metropolis to go undercover. After deciding to send his baby sister and that arrogant playboy who they call a superhero, Cyborg said that he always keeps a pair of holographic rings on his person. They worked to hide his identity well when he was going undercover at HIVE Academy, so he said that they would work for him this time too. As long as he doesn't go overboard with punching anything, that is. Admittedly, Saeran is relieved that Cyborg is going on this mission. Not only is he a capable hero, but this way Speedy won't be alone with his baby sister.

As for the other three, Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Beast Boy all volunteered, but in the end were decided against. Bumblebee, while she has jackets that are long enough to hide her wings, the idea of her wings being discovered is far too risky. Even with her jackets, the very edges of her wings can still be seen. Because of this, Bumblebee was marked off the list. Aqualad, while he otherwise appears normal, has eyes that are completely black without any whites or pupils. Not only that, but he admitted that he has gills as well as a scaled texture to his skin in some places beneath his unitard. Because of this, he was marked off the list as well. As for Beast Boy, he was denied the opportunity to go undercover for obvious reasons. Unless he wants to hide as Cyborg's pet gecko the whole time.

It was only after all of them were marked off of the list that Robin volunteered to go himself. Like Speedy and Damiana, all he has to do to blend in is take off his uniform. True, Robin admitted that he's going to spend all of his time in Metropolis wearing sunglasses, but nonetheless he will blend in. After this, Starfire volunteered as well. At first she was denied due to her odd speech tendencies as well as the yellowish-green color of what would otherwise be the whites of her eyes, but somehow she managed to convince them anyway.

Apparently she has these special eye drops from Tamaran that, when applied, can transform the yellowish-green into white. She went off on this long tangent about how her sister, Blackfire, uses them all the time because she doesn't like the whites of her own eyes, which normally appear light purple. Saeran didn't hear most of it, though. He stopped listening to the eager Tamaranean around the word "Blackfire". Few things disgust Saeran more than a happy Tamaranean.

One of the few things that does manage to disgust him more, however, are people who won't take no for an answer. Right now, Robin is one of these people.

Standing directly in front of the sofa, preventing Saeran from finishing his sandwich in peace, is the Boy Wonder. Curled up on the sofa at Saeran's side is his cat, Mr. Whiskers. Apparently Mr. Whiskers isn't too fond of Robin hovering over them either, because he glares at him with narrowed blue eyes before leaping off of the couch with a swish of his fluffy gray tail. Giving an aggravated _meow_ , he glares at Robin once more and curls up near the window that overlooks the bay. In a way, Saeran wishes that he was Mr. Whiskers. If he was, he wouldn't be having this conversation.

Swallowing a bite of his sandwich, Saeran gives a sigh as he responds to Robin's inquiry. "Robin, I already told you that I'm not going to Metropolis. Under any other circumstances I would jump on it, but in this case it's best for me to stay here in Jump City. By bringing me to Metropolis, things are going to get very complicated very quickly. Trust me."

Robin doesn't respond to his statement right away. Instead, he takes a moment to stare at him. When he finally does respond, it is with bewilderment.

"I don't understand. How would bringing you to Metropolis with Starfire and I make things complicated? If you're concerned about the Titans East not knowing you too well, then don't worry. We're on a mission, so we'll be focused on business. Even if we weren't, they would get to know you soon enough anyway."

More than anything, Saeran wants to tug on his ponytail in frustration. Worried about the Titans East?! _That's_ what Robin thinks his hesitation is about?! That isn't the problem in the least! His primary concern is Damiana. When it is revealed that he and _"Firelight"_ are siblings, it will get in the way of their search for Black Shadow's base on so many levels. It will turn into a reunion instead of a villain hunt, first and foremost. Then, once they reveal themselves to each other, the fact that they're Dabnodians could slip out so easily. With Starfire going on this mission, revealing that they're Dabnodians _definitely_ wouldn't be a good thing.

If she finds out what planet they're from, Starfire won't stay sweet and joyful for long; their planets were _**at war**_. Tearing apart half of Metropolis in a Tamaranean-Dabnodian fight to the death would blow their cover for sure. In all, having two Dabnodians and a Tamaranean together on the same mission is an absolutely horrible idea that would _never_ turn out well. Quite honestly, Saeran is worried about what Damiana might do to Starfire all on her own. True, his baby sister showed an excellent amount of restraint with her powers in the past, but could running into the princess of the planet that destroyed their home change that?

It takes a long couple of minutes, but at last Saeran speaks again. "Robin, believe me. The reason I want to stay here has nothing to do with me 'fitting in'. My reasons are more personal and more complex than you could ever imagine. If you knew even half of what I'm talking about, you wouldn't want me in Metropolis with you either. When I say trust me on this, I mean it."

Upon hearing his words, Robin's expression shifts from bewilderment to concern. His features showing deep worry, he sits beside Saeran on the sofa in the same manner that he would if it were an elder brother who is in distress.

"Frostbite, can't you give me a hint about what the problem is? Usually you're so determined to catch these kinds of criminals. What problem is so big that it could hold someone like _you_ back from hunting down a villain?"

The set of his mouth growing firmer, he glares at Robin with concealed eyes that shift to stormy gray. "It's a problem that you don't know about, and that I have no intention of telling you. If you knew about everything, that alone would be a setback to our progress." Pausing to take an irate bite out of his sandwich, he adds, "What I'm doing is for the good of the Titans. There is nothing that can convince me to go to Metropolis, so I would appreciate it if you would quit asking."

Opening his mouth partway, Robin appears ready to make another inquiry. Luckily he doesn't get the chance, as the metal doors leading into the common room open widely. When this happens, he is hoping to see Raven. She knows the details of his situation, so maybe she will back him up. It is only upon lifting his gaze to the entryway that, unfortunately, Saeran's hopes are dashed. Raven is not the only one standing there, for directly beside her is Starfire. He can't help but groan internally at the sight of the Tamaranean. With her in here, Raven will never be able to get a word in edgewise. There go all hopes of getting support.

Before any other thoughts can enter his head, Starfire flies into the room while chattering away cheerfully. Much to his surprise, the eye drops she spoke of earlier really do exist, because the whites of her eyes actually do appear white! Once he starts to process the words coming out of her mouth, however, his surprise morphs into annoyance. Even if Starfire wasn't a Tamaranean, Saeran is certain that he still wouldn't like her. Her personality is so bright and cheerful that it's abnormal. Sure, Mama, Damiana, Jaegana, and even Queen Guayusa were cheerful at times, but their cheerfulness was within normal bounds. Starfire's happiness is just… _overbearing_.

"Friend Frostbite, boyfriend Robin, you must see what Raven and I have to show you! After doing the testing with the eye drops to be sure that they function properly, I did the checking of my pages of social media on my laptop computer! Friend Firelight of the Titans East has become quite popular within these past few hours! You must see."

Saeran can't help but quirk a hidden brow at her statement. Whatever it is, it probably isn't that big of a deal. Damiana was always a good child who never stirred up trouble. He can't imagine that she would have pulled some stunt for recognition. Someone probably got a picture of her while she was out with Aqualad and Speedy.

Hoping that his thoughts will be validated, he shifts his masked stare over to Raven, who is holding Starfire's bubblegum pink laptop. Upon catching the uncertainty in her gaze, Saeran feels as his previous confidence vanishes. It was just a picture that some random civilian caught… Right?

Obvious hesitation heard in her normally monotone voice, Raven keeps their gazes locked as she speaks. "For once, I agree with Starfire. You should probably see this."

With that being said, the two girls walk over to the common room's sofa to join them. The whole time Saeran can't help but eye Raven curiously, his sandwich long forgotten. If she thinks that he should see whatever it is that Starfire's talking about, then it must be more extreme than he initially assumed. Moving over, he allows Raven to take a seat between himself and Robin before bringing up a video and pressing play. Prior to enlarging the video, he notes that the title of it is _"Speedy's Feisty Princess"_ , the video immediately having Saeran's full attention. Hopefully Speedy's feisty princess is a random fangirl and not who he thinks it is…

The first thing Saeran notices about the video once it begins playing is that it is being filmed at a location that has perfect white tiles and multiple rows of shelves in the background, suggesting they are at a grocery store. Standing closest to the front, next to what appears to be some sort of counter, are Speedy, Aqualad, and of course, his baby sister. He sees a shock of tan skin and brown hair as well, making it known that they are conversing with somebody. Or, at least that they had been before the person started recording.

When dialogue can finally be heard, the person speaking is Aqualad. His demeanor is one that, to Saeran, can only be described as impish.

"… Speedy and Firelight hated each other when they first met, but within the past couple weeks they've become best buddies. They were giggling with each other the whole drive here. Not to mention the taco date they had on the dock, that romantic drive they took on the _Speed Cycle,_ and that time they were alone in the workout room. Come to think of it, they were alone in the workout room for quite a while, and it was very, _very_ , quiet."

All of the sudden, Saeran, who was calm only a couple of seconds ago, feels as his eyes start to widen. That arrogant redheaded playboy with the arrows, the one who has probably been with every teenage girl in Steel City, went on a _date_ with Damiana and she rode on his _motorcycle_?! And what the heck were they doing alone in the workout room?! If Speedy is anything like Adriel used to be, then he can only imagine… The thought that his innocent little sister would feel… _grownup feelings_ …for someone like _Speedy_ making him sick, he forces himself to continue watching this video of horror. Apparently what Aqualad said is true, because Damiana's face is the color of her hair on a happy day.

" _Quiet_? You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! There is no way that workout room was _quiet_! Speedy had _'Sexy and I Know It'_ blaring, and he was singing along with the chorus! Nothing about that was _**quiet**_!"

A split second is all it takes for anxiety to flood his veins upon hearing his sister speak. Those are defensive words if he's ever heard them! They were d _efinitely_ doing something while they were in the workout room! Suddenly, Saeran doesn't know whether to feel nauseous or angry.

Meanwhile, Aqualad speaks once more. "Say what you want, but I'm only making a statement. While the music was blaring, you could have been doing anything. Having a pleasant conversation, sitting on Speedy's lap cuddling, making out, the possibilities are endless. It won't be too long before you're snuggling on the couch, and before Speedy is whisking you away in the middle of the night on the back of the _Speed Cycle_. We know that you love that motorcycle."

Damiana marches over to him and responds to his statement, but Saeran doesn't hear a word of what she says. His only thoughts are on the relationship between his baby sister and that smug playboy. What the heck has happened to his sister?! She never used to have feelings like that! Speedy must really know how to play the game right if he's capable of tricking someone as smart as Damiana into…doing things…

His nausea dissipating, all of Saeran's feelings are suddenly replaced with anger. Speedy had better grow eyes in the back of his head, or learn to sleep with his eyes open. If he touches his sister even a little bit, that horny, egotistical, jerk is going to answer to _**him**_!

Saeran doesn't have time to get in many more thoughts, because all of the sudden, his eyes are drawn back to the screen. If he thought he felt angry before, the man is completely livid now. Damiana, who was previously standing in front of Aqualad, is now being held in Speedy's arms bridal style. She kicks, and squirms, and shouts at him loudly, but Saeran pays this no attention. All he sees is the smug smile on Speedy's face as he carries _**his**_ _baby sister_ in his filthy arms. What the archer says makes Saeran wish that he was in Steel City. If he was, he would freeze Speedy in a block of ice and lock him in a freezer!

"It's true, girls. Aqualad doesn't lie. Firelight is too shy to admit it, but the romantic tension is too much. There's no holding us back anymore! Now, as a declaration of love, I am going to whisk away my feisty princess on my noble steed."

Damiana says other words, but like most of the other things she has said, Saeran doesn't hear. The only thing he notices is Speedy hugging her tightly prior to placing her inside of a shopping cart; most likely his alleged "noble steed". The whole time his smug expression never leaves. When he gives a bold two fingered salute and tells the ladies they were conversing with to _"not wait up"_ , Saeran is surprised that his hair isn't turning to frost he's so wrought with fury. Though he isn't certain, he knows that his eyes are probably an enraged shade of midnight blue by now; one of the Dabnodian race's most dangerous colors.

The video hasn't ended, as he hears snickering from the girls who are recording, and angry shouting coming from Damiana. Even so, Saeran doesn't stick around. Instead he stands up from his place on the sofa, and marches to the common room's exit with his jaw set firmly. So abrupt is his departure and so furious are his steps that the others can't help but stare as he walks away. Starfire and Robin gape at him in shock, but not Raven. If anything, her expression is a nervous one.

"Frostbite, where are you going? The video isn't over yet," says Robin in puzzlement.

"Yes, please do return to the sofa and join us for the remainder of the video! The adorable arguing of friend Speedy and friend Firelight is most delightful, as is the comment section below! Many people are in agreement that they are quite cute together. I, as well as many others, have started to use the name _'Speedlight'_ as a name for their romantic partnership!"

His jaw locking so firmly that it should technically be broken, Saeran's earlier conversation with Robin flies completely out the window. He knows that what he's doing could end up being a mistake, and a huge one, but for the first time in five years he doesn't care. After all, allowing Damiana to contract some disgusting Earth STD or an STI would be an even bigger mistake. Knowing how Speedy most likely spends his free time, he doesn't doubt it that he has an abundance of them.

Sounding remarkably stern, he replies to both of their statements. "Starfire, let's make something clear. _'Speedlight'_ is _ **not**_ happening, so _**don't**_ use that name! I'm going to my room to pack my things. I don't care what anyone says. I am going to Metropolis, and nothing is getting in my way!"

The Boy Wonder sounds five times more puzzled than he did before. "You're going to Metropolis? But you just gave me a speech about why you're staying in Jump City!"

"Forget what I said about not going, because I'm sure as heck going now! That horny little playboy had better watch his back, because once I'm standing behind him it won't be safe!"

With that being said, Saeran exits the room, leaving two very confused Titans in his wake. The one who isn't confused wears a small frown, not sure if she did the right thing by showing him the video. Hopefully she didn't just condemn a member of the Titans East to an early death.

"Uh… Am I the only one who has no idea who has no idea why he's this upset?"

Raven replies to Robin's question with a sigh.

"Don't overthink it, Robin. Once you get to Metropolis, everything will make a lot more sense."

* * *

Steel City

 _Meanwhile…_

Damiana sits in the center of her bed with her knees pulled to her chest, apprehension flowing through her veins. Leaning against the wall beside her door is a large duffel bag. Within the bag are four changes of clothes, toiletries, several bottles of hair dye, multiple cases of contact lenses, and money just in case she needs it. The only thing Damiana's mind will let her think about is how things have spiraled so out of control so fast. This morning she was out grocery shopping with Speedy and Aqualad, planning on staying in Steel City for at least another few weeks before having to deal with Black Shadow. Now, by some fantastic turn of events, she is in her room preparing to track down a criminal base in Metropolis. Things were so normal this morning. Why did everything have to change?

Sighing deeply, Damiana immediately corrects her thoughts. It doesn't matter if she had fun this morning, neither does it matter that she is comfortable at Titans Tower. The only reason she got involved with the Titans in the first place is because of Black Shadow, and the reason she went as far as joining their team is to help stop him. Black Shadow is her criminal as much as theirs, so it is her responsibility to go to Metropolis to assist in tracking down his base. She told Robin that she would do whatever she has to do, and she meant it sincerely. So, if she is with the Titans East by choice, and if she is choosing to help stop Black Shadow, then why is she so nervous?

Running both hands through her false brown tresses, Damiana lays back on her bed and stares up at the ceiling. Right now, all she wants is to stay locked in her room until tomorrow morning. Tomorrow morning is when she, Speedy, and Cyborg have to set out for Metropolis by order of Robin, so she could use a night of alone time to help prepare herself. This is her first time helping track down a criminal, after all. Maybe staying in her room, surrounded by her beautiful walls is exactly what she needs. Admittedly, the walls of her room are incredibly soothing to her.

Unfortunately for the Dabnodian girl, however, she doesn't have much time to let her surroundings sink in. Only a few seconds later, loud knocking is heard from the other side of her door. Her first assumption is that it is Bumblebee coming to tell her the rest of Robin's plans. It was already confirmed that she, Speedy, and Cyborg are going, but the other three were still undecided when they ended their transmission. Robin said that he's going, and Starfire also said that she would like to go, but none of this is certain; especially since they haven't stated whether it will be Raven or the mystery hero, Frostbite, who accompanies them. Of course, based on the soft tapping on her bedroom door, this small gap in their plan has finally been covered.

Her assumption that it is Bumblebee on the opposite side of her door never leaving, Damiana sits up so that her legs are dangling over the edge of her bed. The moment she does this, she doesn't hesitate to call loudly so the person on the other side can hear.

"Come in!"

When it is a voice other than Bumblebee's who replies, Damiana feels as her posture stiffens in a startled fashion. Nonetheless, the voice's owner isn't one that bothers her. Once she processes who it belongs to, it actually manages to bring a smile to her face.

"Okay, I'm coming in, but only because you said I could. Don't blame me for this later."

With that being said her bedroom door slides open, revealing the redheaded archer with maroon-clad arms folded over his chest. Similar to her, a small smile paints over his features. It isn't arrogant, or smug, or teasing, but rather is a smile filled with kindness. The sight of his facial expression makes her own smile grow slightly larger. Standing up from her bed and walking toward the entrance, she meets him as he steps just inside of her doorway.

"Hi, Speedy. Is there something that you wanted?"

"Yeah," he says meeting her gaze with masked eyes. "I just wanted to see if— _Whoa._ "

Before Speedy can finish speaking, Damiana notices as his hidden gaze turns in the direction of her bedroom's walls. For a moment she is confused as to why he abruptly cut off in the middle of his sentence, but then she remembers the reason. Unlike Bee, Mas y Menos, and Beast Boy, Speedy has never seen her room before. When first seeing her walls, the others all gave the same reaction; wide eyes, agape mouths, and stunned silence. Damiana loves her walls, but she had no idea that her teammates would be this amazed upon seeing them. Then again, she doesn't mind their reactions. It means that she did a better job with the painting than she ever imagined she would.

Turning her gaze toward the wall that Speedy is currently observing, Damiana looks to her left where her desk and several bookshelves are at. Painted on this wall, in a vivid mixture of vibrant violets and soft lilacs, are tall purple grasses. Back-dropping the grasses is a sky that is a perfect mixture of blue-violet and soft peach, the occasional streak of bright rose mingling amongst the two colors. Dotting the violet grasses from the front all the way back to the horizon line are flowers of red, gold, orange, and yellow, many of these colors blended together into dazzling patterns. This field is currently one from her imagination, though it used to be very real. It sat directly behind her family's cabin, and had flowers so beautiful that she spent hours there just so she could run amongst them.

The wall next to that one, the wall that her bed is shoved against, contains a picture of more vivid violet grasses. What's different about this painting, however, is that the grasses are arranged so that they form a hill. At the top of the hill sits a tiny cabin crafted from stones that are the colors of gray and rose. In spite of its size, it is a clean and sparkling cabin that shines brightly amongst the grasses. At the bottom of the hill, at the picture's forefront, is a pond with bright red fish and rippling water. The pond isn't empty, because playing in it are two shirtless boys in swimming clothes, one with a bright golden ponytail at shoulder length, and the other with a waist-length neon orange ponytail. There are two girls as well who also wear swimming clothes, one girl with waist-length rose red curls, and another with long, smooth, lilac-colored tresses. All four of them appear blissfully happy.

Then there's the wall across from the first wall; the wall containing her walk-in closet. Painted onto this one is a structure that takes up nearly the entire space. It is a tall, dazzling, Palace crafted from rose-stone. Amongst the rose-stone bricks are carvings of intricate swirls. Each of these swirled carvings is filled in with gold and silver, the occasional emerald stone decorating several of the golden carvings. In front of the Palace are large arches that function as entryways into courtyards, Knights clad in silver breastplates and shining armor seen walking beneath them. There are people in robes carrying scrolls as well, along with women in fancy dresses. Each person in the painting has hair of an astonishingly bright color. Colors of blue, red, bright gold and green; shades that are abnormal by Earth standards.

Finally, on the wall containing her door is a painting of Damiana's most cherished memory. This scene is one that takes place next to the largest river on her province. For the majority of the year the riverside would be completely deserted, but for this one special week it would be so crowded that space to breathe was practically nonexistent. This week was Planet Dabnod's most highly esteemed celebration; the Annual Migration Festival. During that week, every sea creature and bird on Dabnod would move from one side of the planet to the other. While they migrated, their feathers and scales would shift colors rapidly and vividly, like neon lights. It was amazing to see so many animals in one place during the day, but at night everything looked incredible. Seeing the sky and riverside lit up like fireworks was always an extraordinary sight; one that she won't ever forget.

Thus, that is what Damiana painted for the final wall. The riverside at night, lit up vivid neon colors by the scales of the migrating fishes. Then she painted the sky above the river, lit up by the feathers of migrating birds. Somehow, the colors never blended together. Through the blinding lights, each animal could always be seen individually from the others. Damiana isn't sure if she represented how incredible the Annual Migration Festival was in her painting, but she can definitely say that she gave it her best shot. Of course, even if it was her best attempt, this doesn't honestly matter. No painting could ever capture the extent of the riverside's beauty that time of year.

Meanwhile, coming out of her daydreaming brought on by the memories of her walls, Damiana focuses her attention back on Speedy. He is no longer loitering by her doorway, but now he stands in the center of her room gawking at her walls with mouth hanging agape. He turns his head between each of the four paintings, looking at them as though he's viewing rare pieces of art. It takes another couple of minutes, but at last he finally comes out of his trance. Taking one last look around, he turns his attention to Damiana and speaks while sounding astonished.

"Wow. What the heck did you paint? I've never seen anything like it! It's amazing!"

Upon hearing his words, Damiana gazes at her paintings while feeling a mixture of wistfulness and pained longing. It takes a several endless seconds for her to respond.

"Yeah. It is amazing, isn't it? It's unlike anything you'll ever get to see." Unable to refrain from frowning, she adds, "You could say that these places are part of a dream."

A long moment of silence passes after this. Damiana does her best to hide her frown, but unfortunately, Speedy catches it. Walking closer to the girl, he wears an expression of concern.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty down. You aren't having second thoughts about going to Metropolis with me and Cyborg, are you?"

Realizing his question, Damiana's does her best to defend herself. "No! I'm not having any second thoughts! None at all! I guess I'm wondering how everything's going to go once we get there, but I'm not really having any serious doubts. Just…last minute jitters?"

His kind smile returning, he places a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you're going on an undercover mission to track down the base of a dangerous criminal, and you're defying the Justice League in the process. Last minute jitters are normal." Tightening his grip on her in a comforting manner, he adds, "Before we start on the road to Metropolis, remember that you're a Titan. When worst comes to worst, the Titans have each other's backs. I had your back when we fought Black Shadow's robots in that abandon building, and no matter what happens in Metropolis, I've got your back this time too. True, I'm not perfect, but I give it my all when it means protecting my teammates. Don't doubt me."

All of the sudden, any amount of sadness that Damiana felt a second ago vanishes entirely. Turning so that she's facing him, she catches both she and Speedy off guard by giving him a swift but warm hug around the neck. The whole time she smiles gently.

"You don't have to tell me what I already know, Speedy. If there's one thing I know for sure, it's that you'll stick by me in a fight. Don't ever assume that I wouldn't trust you."

Toward the beginning of her statement, Damiana attempts ending their brief hug by pulling away. Now that she has actually tried hugging someone again, she realizes how foreign it truly feels. It has been five years since she has hugged _anyone_. Until now, she honestly thought that her hugging reflex had died. When Speedy wraps his arms around her waist and returns her embrace, however, Damiana learns that her hugging reflex never did die. It simply went to sleep for a while. Less than a second is what it takes for her to fall back into the hug. The whole time he embraces her, Speedy forms a response.

"I'm not sure how much this means, but I trust you too. It doesn't matter what happens in Metropolis, because as long as we have each other's backs, the Teen Titans are unstoppable."

Their embrace lasts for several more seconds until they finally release one another, Damiana feeling an odd sort of calm wash over her. Once they've released each other, they stand in silence for at least a minute until Speedy speaks again.

"You, me, and Cyborg have to leave in the morning. According to what Cyborg told me, we're meeting Robin, Starfire, and Frostbite in Metropolis in a few days, and Raven is coming to Steel City to help take care of things here." Pausing momentarily, he continues, "But for now, let's not worry about that. Instead, let's go to the common room. We've got board games, sushi, and loads of pre-mission fun."

Turning and looking at her walls once more, Damiana considers Speedy's offer. All of the sudden, spending the whole night cooped up in her room by herself sounds like pure misery. Turning to face Speedy with a smile, she replies to him.

"Sure. It sounds like fun. Let's go."

With that being said, Damiana and Speedy exit the room side-by-side. Damiana has no idea what's going to happen tomorrow, but this doesn't bother her. For the first time in the duration of her memory, tomorrow doesn't sound so scary.

 _~End Part Two~_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, friends, that is it for Part Two. I will get Part Three out as soon as time permits. My classes start on Monday, though, so there are no guarantees for when I'm going to be able to update this. Not only that, but I'm working on a Gai X OC story for Naruto called "Overcomer" that centers around domestic violence, and it has been ages since I last updated it! Now that Part Two of this is finished, I was going to write a couple of chapters for "Overcomer". Hopefully none of you are too disappointed by this.**_

 _ **If any of you are fans of Naruto, feel free to check out my other stories. I have a completed Itachi X OC story titled "The Hidden Truth", and there is also my current work in progress "Overcomer". My Naruto stories aren't nearly as complex as "Firelight", but if you do decide to check them out, I sincerely hope that you find them enjoyable.**_

 _ **Until Part Three, my friends! Hopefully you found the conclusion to Part Two enjoyable, and if the fates are on my side, I won't take too long getting this story updated! XD**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	23. Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Three

_**A/N: Okay, readers, at long last, I am back with "Firelight"! More is going to happen in Part Three then you could ever imagine, and I can't wait for it! I'm so glad that I've gotten back to writing this story!**_

 _ **I apologize for my lengthy absence. I have been taking classes, job searching, and in my free time I have been writing other stories. The stories I have spent the past month-and-a-half writing aren't necessarily stories that I plan on posting. I have had a lot of ideas for Naruto stories, and I was experimenting. The odds are that I will never release any of those stories to the public. They're either too cheesy, or I'm simply not interested enough in them.**_

 _ **Anyhow, now that my rambling is done, welcome to Part Three of "Firelight"! In case you haven't noticed, I have decided to name each of the parts to this story. Not only does it help break it apart better, but it makes it far more interesting. Thus far, these are the names for Parts One, Two, and Three of "Firelight":**_

 _ **Part I: Inception**_  
 _ **Part II: Shadows**_  
 _ **Part III: Secrets **_

_**Anyway, that's enough from me for now. Enjoy the first chapter of Part Three: Secrets! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! :)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Three**

Star City

Two Days Later

"I mean it, Arrow. I haven't heard from Robin in over a week. The last I spoke with him, he said that he was sending Cyborg to Steel City to help the other branch of Titans that are based there. Since then, I haven't heard a word from him."

On the outside, it's the largest mansion in Star City owned by a wealthy business tycoon. When making it past the sparkling gates, past the lavish fountain, and inside the front entrance, it's still an ordinary mansion. However, if someone manages to get as far as the extravagant library, discovers the secret room behind an exceptionally tall set of bookshelves, and figures out the code to get inside the elevator, then they might just have a chance of discovering the surprises waiting for them beneath the mansion's exterior. Of course, even then, the "maybe" factor is strong.

Currently standing in a large room beneath the mansion, clad in emerald and stroking his blonde-colored beard, is Green Arrow. The room is filled with blinking lights, buttons, switches, and of course, a massive monitor. On the monitor, clad in his full black uniform, is Batman. The frown he wears, as well as his stiff posture and grave tone, makes it very apparent that he didn't contact Green Arrow for a friendly hello. Everything about his demeanor is explicably serious.

It takes a moment, but at last the Star City hero responds. His tone sounds concerned as much as confused.

"You're right. That _is_ odd. There's definitely something strange about your ever-loyal ward not contacting you; especially with a villain like Black Shadow on the loose." Giving a short, contemplative, pause, he puts in, "But I don't understand why you're asking me about this. Robin hasn't contacted me any more than he's contacted you. I'm sorry, Bats, but I honestly don't see my role here."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Batman responds instantly. "The reason I'm contacting you is because I'm wondering if you've heard anything from Speedy. He's on the team that Cyborg was heading out to help, and if I haven't heard from Robin, I was hoping that maybe you heard something from your ward instead."

Shaking his head, Green Arrow gives a sardonic chuckle. "You're asking _me_ if I've heard anything from _Speedy_? I've told you before that we haven't spoken to each other in five years. The only thing I know about Speedy these days is that he's alive and well, and that's only because I keep an eye on the News. If you contacted me hoping that I know what's going on with the Titans, then you're out of luck."

Not happy at all with Arrow's response, the Dark Knight sighs in discontentment. "What about Canary? You said once that Speedy still contacts her. Has he reported anything to Canary?"

"No, he hasn't," he states bluntly. "If he'd told her anything, she would have reported it to me."

It is here that Batman's sigh becomes an aggravated grunt. "Well then, it looks like I'm at a dead end. You and Canary haven't heard anything, I haven't heard anything, and no matter how many times I try reaching Robin, he won't answer his communicator." Raising a gloved palm to his temple, he adds in distress, "Hopefully he isn't doing anything stupid."

The green-clad man gives a smirk. "It's nice hearing you say that for once. Usually _I'm_ the one wondering if my ward is doing something stupid."

Fixing Green Arrow with the sternest expression of his life, Batman ignores the remark as he makes a statement. "Whatever past quarrels you have with Speedy, now might be the time to try getting past them, Arrow. Superman and I are needed in the UK for an important mission, and if worst comes to worst with Black Shadow, it might be you who the Titans are forced to depend on."

The green-clad man gives another chuckle, this one more scornful than before. "Believe me, Bats. If something happens, I would love to help them. If the Titans are in danger, I would hop in my jet and get to them as fast as I can. But if it does come to that, you should know that it won't end well. Five years of bad blood isn't just something you can stick a bandage on and patch up. If I went anywhere near Speedy, even if it was to take out a dangerous villain, we would start right where we left off; shouting, arguing, and playing the blame game."

Though Batman is wearing a mask, Green Arrow can still feel his glare.

"In that case, then maybe you should contact the Titans East now and get a jump on it. The sooner the arguing starts, the sooner you can get past it." Sounding more spiteful than before, he says his final words. "If you learn anything about what the Titans are up to, I would appreciate it if you would let me know. Batman, out."

Once that is said, the screen goes completely dark. Though the Dark Knight is out of sight and can no longer hear him, Green Arrow glares at the monitor and gets in one last remark.

"You have no idea what you're asking me to do. If you had any idea _at all_ about the level of conflict between me and Speedy, you would never think about making that kind of suggestion."

* * *

East Coast: Interstate 95

 _Meanwhile…_

The passenger side window is down, her golden-brown curls are tied into a ponytail, and America's Top Twenty Hits are playing on the radio. Cyborg is behind the wheel fully-clothed by skin, his holographic rings functioning flawlessly. As he drives he sings along with the current song, sounding nothing but jovial. In the back, laying across the seats with his head leaning against the armrest of the door, is Speedy. Originally he was playing games on his phone, but he eventually lost interest and decided to nap. The archer has been sleeping for a while now, his maroon t-shirt and tan cargo shorts thoroughly wrinkled. Glancing in the T-car's rearview mirror, Damiana observes his closed eyes and thick red lashes in curiosity. How a person can sleep so soundly in a moving vehicle, she'll never know.

Nonetheless, the girl doesn't really mind him sleeping. One thing that she has learned about Speedy during the past couple days is that he and long car rides do not mix well. The past forty-eight hours have been filled with bored sighs, _"How much longer?"_ , and " _Would it kill you to change the station?!"_. A couple of times Speedy tried changing the station himself, making Cyborg very unhappy. As a result, the archer was permanently banished to the backseat.

Of course, in reality, Speedy's actions don't matter a whole lot. After two seemingly endless days of being trapped inside the T-car, the three uncostumed heroes are finally nearing Metropolis. Though they still have approximately three hours until entering the city, the traffic is starting to get heavier, suggesting that they're heading in the right direction. Recalling exactly the reason they're going there, Damiana knows that she should feel nervous beyond belief, but she isn't. Oddly enough, she has been in the exact same boat as Speedy; bored, jittery, and ready for action.

The past two days feel like they have crawled by, leaving Damiana almost more bored than Speedy. Though admittedly, she does a much better job of hiding it. Rather than sighing and complaining, Damiana has been keeping herself occupied by counting the number of blue cars in the next lane, and seeing how many different languages she can say the word "tree" in. So far the results for each of these is one-hundred and twenty-seven blue cars, and ninety-six languages. The language results are particularly disappointing, as seven of the languages she speaks don't have a word for "tree".

Sadly, now that the alien girl has been going about these tasks for an entire day, she has run out of things to do. It's only lucky for her that the redhead sleeps so soundly. About an hour ago, after going fifteen minutes without seeing a single blue car, and failing to find a word in the Cintari language remotely similar to "tree", Damiana did something that she never imagined being desperate enough do. The girl twisted herself toward the backseat and stole Speedy's phone from where it landed on the T-car's floor after he fell asleep. She knows that she shouldn't have done it, yet the girl couldn't help herself. After all, boredom strikes hard.

She had to figure out how to use it, as Damiana had never touched a smartphone in her life before today, but learning didn't take her longer than a minute. Fortunately, Speedy's phone isn't password protected, so that made getting on it even easier. Initially, Damiana's goal wasn't to snoop. She either wanted to find the games app, or get on YouTube. Even on Dabnod, it was always taught to children that searching through people's things without their permission is wrong. However, despite her strong conscience, one wrong tap is all it took for her previous convictions to dissipate.

Then again, this isn't overly surprising. The sight of thirty shirtless selfies, as well as multiple images of Ino Yamanaka and Tsunade from _Naruto_ , would be enough to make any person curious. Amazingly, none of this compares to how much fanart he has of Erza from _Fairy Tail_. Erza even serves as his background. Damiana wasn't aware that Speedy watched anime, so this caught her by surprise. What didn't catch her by surprise, on the other hand, was when she stumbled across a twenty-minute video of himself lifting weights. The archer is very proud of his physique; this is for certain. Though she rolled her eyes in disbelief at how arrogant he appeared, Damiana blushed scarlet prior to leaving his images app completely.

Already feeling guilty, Damiana decided to get on the internet and go to YouTube as she initially planned, not wanting to run across any more of his personal stuff. However, this quickly proved to be a mistake, as his email automatically popped up. He was already signed in, thus, bringing her to his inbox. Damiana released a small groan, fully intending to ignore his emails and go straight to the desired location. However, the sight of his username forced her to a halt. Shaking her head, she read the name _"DaSexyArrowPrince"_ with skepticism. From here, as though her eyes had a mind of their own, her gaze shifted to his inbox.

She never opened any of his emails, as that would be taking her unproclaimed snooping much too far, but she did read the titles and descriptions of several of them. One, which made her snicker: _"Thank You for Your Subscription to 'Housewife Monthly Magazine'! This month's payment of $19.95 has been received"._ Another one gained quite a different reaction, making her offended on Speedy's behalf _: "LA Modeling: Your Submitted Photographs Have Been Rejected"_. Then there was one that elicited a surprised gasp: _"Mijo's Tacos: You Owe $67.89"_.

Upon seeing the bill from Mijo's Tacos, Damiana immediately left his email inbox for another website, realizing exactly how personal some of the email messages were. When she left the page, however, she noticed that the browser wasn't blank. Several windows appeared that lead to some of Speedy's frequently used websites and pages. Damiana originally planned on skipping them over, but much like what happened with the pictures and his email, something caught her eye. Specifically, this would be the first window, which lead to a website called _"readteenromance . com"_. More specifically still, the book it lead to was one titled _"Beneath the Moonlight"_.

Her brow raised so high that it practically went through the ceiling, Damiana went to the page without a second thought. Currently, the girl is still on this page. She hasn't considered leaving it, either. Undoubtedly, Damiana is taken very off guard by the story. This is especially true considering how Speedy is the one reading this:

… _Tariq was certainly a creature of the night, but more than that he was a creature of passion. He and his fair Elizabeth locked eyes beneath the moon's iridescent light, the young maiden's pale skin gleaming like porcelain. Her eyes shone like pools of aqua, and her plump ruby lips were ripe for the taking. Raising his large hand to trace the bare skin between her neck and collar bone, Tariq leaned over to whisper softly into Elizabeth's ear. The maiden shivered pleasantly at the warmth of his breath on her skin. As he spoke, a single fang brushed against the rim of her ear._

' _Dear Elizabeth, do you know nothing about love? Confess to me, my darling. For tonight, I can make you my Queen.'_

 _The maiden's posture stiffened and her breath hitched. This pleased Tariq immensely. What pleasured him more was the feel of Elizabeth running her fingers through his lengthy black tresses, as well as her airy response._

' _I admit it, Tariq. Andrew is my betrothed, but I do not love him. I love you, the King of the Night. Take me away tonight and marry me.'_

 _Tariq did not reply verbally. Words were unnecessary. Placing his opposite hand at the small of her waist, he tugged Elizabeth closer and captured her ruby lips in a longing, sultry, kiss. She returned the gesture desperately, passion bleeding thought to him as their mouths danced in growing hunger …_

Very suddenly, long before Damiana has time to process what's happening, soft chuckling echoes through the T-car. Thankfully, this laughter does not come from Speedy. Pulling her eyes away from the screen, she glances into the rearview mirror to see that the archer is still peacefully sleeping. Instead the laughter comes from Cyborg. Realizing that he has probably been watching her in his peripheral vision this whole time, Damiana hurriedly closes out of the internet and tucks Speedy's phone into her lap haphazardly.

Shoving a brown strand coming free from her ponytail behind her ear, Damiana does her best to feign innocence. As she has grown accustomed to over the past couple days, she sees humor in both hazel eyes rather than one. Only a second after tucking the device into her lap, Cyborg is vocalizing his thoughts. What he says almost causes her to cringe visibly.

"You know, Speedy's probably going to wake up pretty soon. I'd quit snooping through his selfies and his email, and put his phone back where it was if I were you. Based on what Bee said, he's protective of his phone. If he figures out that you've been messing with it, he won't be happy."

Face deadpanning, Damiana crosses her arms over her chest while doing her best to conceal nervousness. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't been snooping! What would I want to look through Speedy's private things for, anyway?"

Smiling in what could be considered a smug fashion, Cyborg shrugs. "Okay, say what you want. I'm just saying that from where I'm sitting, I could almost swear that you were going through his personal stuff. You've been going back and forth between scowling and smiling so much that you're almost as bipolar as BB at Jump City's annual Meat and Gaming Convention."

Twirling a loose strand of hair around an index finger, the girl's straight-faced expression begins faltering as she fidgets. "Fine. Hypothetically speaking, if I was going through Speedy's private things, which I'm _**not**_ because I'm speaking hypothetically, it wouldn't be on purpose. Let's say that my original plan was to play games and watch YouTube, but I accidentally hit the pictures icon instead and ran into his selfies. Then when I got on the internet, a few things automatically popped up, and I got to them by accident. In that case I wouldn't be snooping. Looking through his things would have been a _complete_ _accident_." Frowning guiltily, she asks the metal man, "You aren't going to tell him, are you?"

Smiling lightheartedly, Cyborg momentarily removes a hand from the steering wheel in order to wave it dismissively. "Nah, don't worry about it. I won't tattle on you. I know that you're not looking to leak any secrets or looking for blackmail. There's no harm done."

Sighing in relief, Damiana returns his smile sincerely. "Thanks a lot. I appreciate you not telling on me. Snooping through his stuff really _wasn't_ on purpose."

"It's not a problem. Whatever you saw, I know you aren't going to share it or use it against him, so I don't see any reason to make waves."

Once this is said, the T-car falls silent. The only sounds that can be heard are the radio along with the various noises of traffic. Glancing in the rearview mirror once more to ensure that the archer is still sleeping, Damiana picks up the phone yet again. She is fully prepared slip it into the backseat, not wanting to take the risk that Speedy might catch her.

Before she can do this, however, Damiana sees that she accidentally hit something when she closed out of the internet. This would be a section of Speedy's contacts list titled _Miscellaneous_. Under _Miscellaneous_ , there is only a single set of contact information. The name is Oliver Queen, a phone number and an email are listed, and the picture next to his name is a simple green arrow on a plain black background.

Having no idea who this person is, and not truly caring, Damiana closes out of his contacts list completely. Once this is done, she is prepared to place it in the backseat on the floor of the T-car where she found it. Before this can happen, however, the archer's phone begins vibrating. Raising a curious brow, the girl brings the device to her face. Popping across the screen is a message, apparently from one of his contacts named _"Bill"_.

Knowing that she shouldn't care, and that it isn't any of her business, Damiana is aware that she should ignore the message. Yet, she doesn't. Instead, more by impulse than by use of mental processes, she taps it. The nature of the short few lines of text confuses her immensely:

" _Hi, Roy. We missed u at NA this week. BTW, Dustin came back. U inspired that kid. Way 2 go! Hope to c u once ur back from ur trip!_ _"_

Brow raising farther than before, Damiana questions herself internally.

" _NA? What the heck is NA? And who the heck is Dustin?"_

Realizing exactly the thing that she has just done, opening one of Speedy's personal text messages, Damiana immediately snaps out her trance. Scowling outwardly at her actions, she gives herself a physical slap to the face. Cyborg glances at her oddly, though he doesn't say anything. He simply returns his attention to the road, allowing Damiana to place the phone back in its previous location. The instant it is out of her grasp the alien girl gazes out the window in attempt to return to counting blue cars, pretending that she never touched Speedy's personal item in the first place.

* * *

"So, you made it then? You're in Metropolis?"

Somehow the echoing noises of car horns doesn't wake him. Neither does the blaring of the radio, or the sound of Leila angrily shouting for someone to _"Put that finger away, or I'll break it!"_. Yet, as soft as it is in comparison to these other sounds, Robin's voice is immediately able to rouse him. This isn't necessarily because of the voice's owner, but is more or less due to the nature of his inquiry. Is it true? Did they finally make it to Metropolis?

Yawning and stretching, Speedy blinks open his emerald eyes. He has not yet sat up, though he is still able to catch a glimpse of the world through the passenger's and driver's side windows. The only thing seen from every direction, both near and far, are tall skyscrapers. Along with this, the T-car is no longer moving rapidly, but is crawling at a snail's pace. The honking of car horns gets through to the archer as well, as does irate shouting. Admittedly, Speedy has never been to Metropolis. The closest he has ever been is Gotham, which is a short trip across the bay. Even so, Speedy doesn't have any doubts. The area is so packed with skyscrapers, and there is so much angry yelling, that this has to be Metropolis. Gotham wasn't even this bad.

Giving his limbs a final stretch, Speedy shifts positions so that he is sitting up. Seeing his phone on the floor, knowing that it probably landed there while he was sleeping, the archer picks it up and shoves it into his pocket. There's a message there for him, but he doesn't care. He'll check it later.

After taking a moment to readjust himself, Speedy faces the T-car's front. In the center of a screen located on the dashboard is of Robin. He is shown from mid-torso upward, and for the first time in his memory, the Boy Wonder is not dressed in his uniform. In place of the red, green and black shirt bearing the _Robin_ emblem is a black jacket that zips up the front. As for his mask, rather than going maskless like Speedy, Robin has replaced it with a pair of sunglasses. This honestly doesn't surprise him, though. Robin is so paranoid about the other Titans seeing his eyes that it borders on ludicrous.

Meanwhile, a Cyborg who appears fully human is the person who answers him, confirming to the Titan leader that they have indeed entered the city. Leila speaks as well, though it isn't to Robin. Instead she leans out the car window wearing what is supposed to serve as a threatening scowl. Of course, the form-fitting tank top she wears that is printed with black stars, along with the lovely brown curls coming loose from her ponytail, don't work to her advantage. The snarling of her rosebud lips and the cute scrunching of her button nose don't help either. Even so, the archer silently commends her effort; though it is with a smirk.

"Don't mock me! Do that one more time, and I will break _both_ of those fingers! You can't cut us off in traffic, and then almost hit a guy riding a bike! People like you are the reason why world peace doesn't exist!"

He doesn't see who she's talking to, neither does he hear the person's response, but it couldn't be more clear that their statement is negative. Leila's scowls is far worse than before.

"Jerk! Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?! I hope that the fates punish you!"

Without another word, Leila rolls up the passenger side window and plops down grumpily in the seat. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and she pouts lividly. In spite of the girl's anger, Speedy can't stop himself from laughing in amusement. Cyborg, Leila, and Robin visibly stiffen, apparently not noticing that he'd woken up. The archer notes their reactions, though he doesn't much care. Rather, he reaches over the seat and gives Leila's ponytail a gentle, teasing, tug.

"Well, somebody's feisty. You should've taken a nap like me. Maybe you'd be less grumpy."

Speedy doesn't see it, but her scowl vanishes at his remark. Reaching up, she takes his wrist in one hand and her hair in the other, separating her ringlets from his grasp. A small smile appearing, she replies with light sarcasm.

"My hair isn't a pull-string; don't yank on it. And I don't need a nap. I'm not three years old."

The archer smirks at her tone. She's as feisty as ever. Joining the Titans East and starting on this mission hasn't changed this part of the girl's personality, that's for sure.

Reaching inside the pouch attached to the back of Leila's seat, Speedy pulls out a hand mirror and his lucky comb. Peeking at his reflection and seeing the horror that his hair has become, he runs the comb through his short ginger-colored locks while speaking once more. This time Speedy's words aren't just to Leila, but to everyone.

"So, it looks like we're in Metropolis. What's the plan now? We've got Robin on the line, so there has to be one. The Titans would never go into this kind of thing unprepared, after all."

Glancing up briefly from his mirror, he sees as Robin gives a swift, stiff, nod from the screen's other side.

"No, we wouldn't, which is why I'm contacting all of you. It will be another four days until Starfire, Frostbite, and I can catch up to you. We have to drop Raven off in Steel City and collaborate with the Titans there before starting on the road to Metropolis. We're still two days away from Steel City, and once we get there, making it to Metropolis will take two more days. This means that the three of you are going to be on your own for most of the week.

"Just so you know, I didn't send you ahead on impulse. I want you to find the location that Black Shadow sent the signal to, get inside, and figure out why he sent it there. Don't reveal yourselves as Titans, and don't go looking for Black Shadow. Gather whatever information you can. Once the rest of us make it to Metropolis report everything you find to me, and we can formulate a plan from there."

Speedy continues combing his hair throughout the duration of Robin's instructions, taming his ruffled locks back into their usual flawless order. As he does this, he listens to Cyborg's blatant response.

"Okay. We can lay low and stake things out for a few days. I'm not sure if we'll be able to figure out why Black Shadow sent the machine's schematics there, but we'll learn what we can."

A thought coming to him a moment later, Speedy makes his own comment. He doesn't catch it due to his focus on the mirror, but each of them gives a small frown at his words.

"We can do our best to lay low, but Black Shadow could still spot us. He's smart, you know." Removing his gaze from his reflection, he stares Robin down with serious emerald eyes. "I doubt we'll get caught, but try getting here sooner if you can. There isn't much room for error with this one."

Robin gives an additional nod, this one more hesitant than the previous. "I understand where you're coming from. Black Shadow isn't someone to mess around with. We'll be there as soon as possible, and until then we'll keep in touch." Pausing, the Boy Wonder looks at each of them intently before getting in his final few words. "Hopefully we'll be there sooner, but for now Starfire, Frostbite, and I will see you in four days. Good luck, and please be careful. Robin, out."

Once that is said the screen turns completely dark, leaving the T-car in silence. In truth, Speedy has felt agonizing boredom these past two days, but all of the sudden his monotony has vanished more quickly than vapor. He, Cyborg, and Leila are in Metropolis. Their mission has begun.

* * *

Later

Metropolis' city center is more crowded than Damiana ever imagined it would be. She stares out of the high window at the street below, watching as people the size of ants scurry about hurriedly. According to Cyborg, somewhere down there is where Black Shadow sent the signal. As soon as they get settled into their cheap hotel rooms, the three of them are going down there to check things out. Cyborg still hasn't told them exactly what building they're looking for, but this doesn't matter much to Damiana. She figures that this mystery will be unraveled soon enough.

Tearing her gaze away from the bustling crowds, the alien girl turns to face the inside of her room. With immaculately clean carpeting, fresh bed sheets, and no signs of vermin, this is at least twenty steps up from the scummy motel room that she used to rent. Even so, this room is still on the cheaper side in terms of hotels. The twin-sized bed is as small as they come, the furnishings are at the bare minimum, and the bathroom and bedroom are both pressed for space. Of course, despite this, it will still do. She won't be in here too much anyway, considering their detective work. At least she gets this room to herself, being the only girl. Cyborg and Speedy are sharing theirs.

Taking a deep breath, Damiana smiles to herself at the thought. It really is a good thing that she has this room to herself. This way she has a chance to process everything that Robin told them in solitude. He gave them their orders more than an hour ago, and Damiana has ran them through her mind at least two dozen times. Yet, she struggles to wrap her head around all of it. Or, more specifically, she struggles to comprehend the small amount of fortune that the fates have given her.

Four days. She, Cyborg, and Speedy have four days to gather as much information as they can, which also gives her four days to get her act together. The fates have blessed her by providing her time to prepare for meeting and fighting alongside a Tamaranean. Not only that, but she can prepare herself for meeting this mysterious solo hero, Frostbite, as well. He looks so much like her brother that it gives her the shivers, so encountering Frostbite will definitely be something that Damiana needs to ready herself for. Honestly, meeting and fighting alongside him could prove to be more difficult than working with Starfire!

Smile momentarily fading as she processes all of this, the girl sighs. Why did her life have to become so complicated? Hunting down a criminal with the Princess of the planet that destroyed her home, and a stranger that is identical to Saeran? Admittedly, Damiana could have a month to prepare for this, and still not feel confident. Hiding the fact that she isn't human on top of everything else will only serve to make this mission even more difficult. Hopefully she can use these next four days to her advantage and pull herself together at least a little bit.

Running a hand through her false brown tresses, Damiana releases a frazzled breath prior to whispering reassurance to herself in her native tongue.

"Calm down, Damiana. You have successfully hidden it that you're a Dabnodian for the past five years. Don't let a single mission change that. Remember, your primary focus is stopping Black Shadow. Don't let one Tamaranean and a Saeran lookalike distract you from this goal." Breathing in deeply without bothering to exhale, she adds, "You've hidden it this long. How hard can it be to keep hiding it?"

Intertwining her fingers within her curled locks yet again, Damiana releases the breath that she was holding. Like the previous breath, it sounds explicably on edge. It takes a very lengthy moment, but eventually Damiana pulls herself together and manages to pick up the duffel bag sitting at her feet. Once it is in her grasp, Damiana leaves her spot beside the window and makes her way toward the room's twin-sized bed.

The girl doesn't plan on unpacking her duffel bag completely. Her hair dye and contact lenses are going to be placed on the bathroom vanity, and the money she brought with her is going inside of a small purse that she picked up during their drive to Metropolis. Besides this, everything else is staying in her bag and getting shoved under the bed.

With this as her plan of action, Damiana sets to work. Her first feat is digging into her bag and removing every dime of money, tucking it into a simple, black, purse with only enough room for cash, change, and necessary cards. Once her money is arranged, the purse's strap is slung over her shoulder and across her torso in an unmistakably secure fashion. They will probably be leaving the hotel in no less than fifteen minutes, so it is best to be prepared.

From here Damiana removes the hair dye and contact lenses from her bag, and sets them atop the bed's comforter. Once the bag is shoved under her bed, she scoops the remaining items into her arms. It doesn't take long for Damiana to head in the direction of the bathroom with these objects in tow. At some point, however, much to the girl's misfortune, she accidentally trips herself on one of the bed's legs. As a result, the boxed items scatter all over the floor, one of them making their way to a cramped crevice in between the twin-sized bed and a miniscule nightstand.

Aggravated by her clumsiness, Damiana ignores the rest of the spilled items and makes her way to the crevice where a box of golden-brown hair dye is wedged. Due to her current predicament, as well as being trapped in a crawling position facing away from the entrance, the girl never notices when the door to her room comes open.

* * *

"I'll be ready to go in a few minutes, Speedy. I just wanted to finish setting up some of my things. I may look human, but I still need to recharge my battery. There's this portable alarm system that I want to put somewhere, too. I don't want to take the risk of somebody stealing our stuff."

Speedy leans against the wall nonchalantly as he watches Cyborg set up various pieces of machinery. He sets them up to look as inconspicuous as possible, wanting to do his best to avoid making hotel employees suspicious. Considering how a group of teenagers can afford two hotel rooms in the first place, they might already be suspicious. He isn't sure if Leila or Cyborg noticed, but when they pulled out a card and used debit instead of credit, the man behind the desk gave them a definite odd look. If the cleaning crew comes in only to discover that they have some of the world's most expensive technology, there's no doubt that suspicions will be raised even higher.

Shoving the thought aside for now, Speedy pulls his phone out of his pocket and replies to Cyborg while scrolling through it. His response is simple.

"I get it that you need to set up your stuff, so don't worry. I'm a patient guy when I need to be."

From here the duo falls silent, Cyborg continuing to arrange computers and numerous electrical devices between his bed and the window. Speedy is already set to go with his own belongings, as all he had to do was toss his suitcase down in the center of the second twin-sized bed closest to the door. In truth, he has been ready to go for the past ten minutes, but like he told Cyborg, he doesn't mind. After all, they can't have one of their teammates dropping to the ground because he didn't get to recharge his battery. It is because of this that Speedy uses this opportunity to check his messages.

While he was sleeping in the T-car, he sees that he only received one. This would be a message from his elderly friend from his twice weekly NA meetings, Bill. He contacted him a few days ago saying that he wouldn't be able to show up for a week or two because he's going on a trip. Even if he knew in advance that he wouldn't be at the meetings, it doesn't surprise him that Bill would still send a "good luck on your trip" text. When Speedy reads the message, however, he finds himself more pleasantly surprised than he initially expected.

 _"Hi, Roy. We missed u at NA this week. BTW, Dustin came back. U inspired that kid. Way 2 go! Hope to c u once ur back from ur trip!_ _"_

A happy smile crossing his face, Speedy doesn't hesitate to text the man back.

 _"Dustin went back 2 NA? Gr8! Tell the kid i feel bad 4 missing him, and i hope 2 c him there once i get back. C u soon."_

Speedy is about to press _"send"_ after typing this in, but then adds in a joking remark as an afterthought. The whole time he chuckles.

" _Glad u lerned how to use ur phone, btw. Ur family must be proud of ur mad texting skills."_

Only after adding this in does he send the message. Once the message is sent, the first thing Speedy does is get on the internet. Cyborg and Leila are both occupied, so he has plenty of time to kill. Besides. He is on the chapter of _"Beneath the Moonlight"_ where Tariq takes Elizabeth away from her wealthy, yet oppressive, lifestyle, and where the two elope. The chapter where they elope is also the chapter with the honeymoon, and secretly, the honeymoon scene is one of his favorites. He has read this book twice already, so he should know!

It's only too sad that before he can get to the necessary website, Cyborg is speaking to him. He can't help but feel a tad disappointed considering how he's getting so close to the wedding scene, but nonetheless, Speedy looks over at the human-looking metal man. What Cyborg says isn't anything surprising. Honestly, he was partially expecting it.

"Hey, Speedy, since I'm busy setting things up in here, can you go check on Firelight next door? If she's done getting settled in, I'd like her to come over here with us for a minute. I have a holographic image of the location where Black Shadow sent the signal. It's going to be a tricky place to search, so I wanted to brief you both before we get started."

His emerald eyes shifting from lethargic to serious, Speedy nods at his request. Turning off his phone and shoving it into his pocket, the archer moves toward the exit.

"Yeah, I'll go get her. As far as I remember, she didn't bring much with her, so she's probably finished unpacking. Getting her over here shouldn't too be hard."

With that being said Speedy exits the room, leaving Cyborg alone with his machinery. When they checked in they specifically requested rooms that are next door to each other, as they want to be close in case of an emergency. One can never be too careful when dealing with Black Shadow. As a result, the archer only travels ten feet up the hallway before ending up in front of Leila's door. Ironically, with as busy as the city is, the corridor he stands in is completely barren. Not a person is in sight, and besides a crying child in a nearby room, not a sound is heard. With it being the middle of the afternoon, everybody must be out exploring the city.

Shrugging indifferently at this observation, Speedy raises his hand to knock on the solid mahogany door. Before his fist can make contact, however, that's when he hears it. From inside Leila's room comes a loud _thud_ , along with an echoing grunt. Alarmed by this, but not so terrified that he calls out her name, Speedy forgets knocking completely and reaches for the door's handle. It just so happens to be unlocked, allowing the archer to pry it open.

Much like had been expected, the girl isn't hurt or in danger. Leila is kneeled over on the dark green carpeting with boxes of hair dye and contact lenses surrounding her. She is partially obscured by a twin-sized bed, so he is unable to see her completely, but she appears to be doing her best to gather the scattered items. The entire time the girl grumbles to herself, most likely in aggravation. Her aggravated tone is something so Leila-like that Speedy can't help but smirk to himself. Once he hears exactly the words being spoken, however, his smirk immediately fades. The phrases leaving Leila's mouth are something very unfamiliar to the archer…

"Galofrait! Nar nak galofrait! Miarnat lalithikan!"

Leila is currently in an awkward position reaching under a tiny nightstand for one of the escaped objects. Based on her tone of voice, her frustration couldn't be more obvious. The thing that isn't obvious, on the other hand, is the language that she's speaking. So stunned is Speedy that he no longer stands outside of her room. Instead he invites himself inside and loiters within the entranceway, listening to what she's saying with confusion and growing curiosity.

The entire time he observes her, Speedy leans against the doorframe and gapes. Only one thought goes through Speedy's head. This thought is not something of a usual nature, but is instead an obscured memory.

 _ ***Flashback***_

"What?! After everything we've gone through, you're up and out of here just that fast?! Black Shadow isn't the Titans' villain anymore, Leila! You agreed to help us, you fought alongside us, and Black Shadow has you pegged as our ally! He's your villain too, and the Titans _are_ your friends!"

It was the day after they'd fought Black Shadow's robots. Leila had passed out from using her lightning, and Speedy was scared. After she'd slept for twelve straight hours, Speedy was starting to become afraid that she wouldn't wake up. Then Bumblebee checked on Leila, she finally joined the world of the living, she used their shower, and it felt like everything was going to be alright. Until Leila told him that she wasn't sticking with them, anyway. Once she'd told him that, things had turned explosive between them.

Stepping out of the bathroom to glare at him, Leila replied with tangled hair and an incredibly firm expression.

"Listen, Speedy. I really do appreciate everything the Titans have done, and I didn't mind helping you take down Black Shadow's robots. I was there, I helped you guys out, and the Titans East helped me. You may not like it, but that's really all there is to it. I'm not a Teen Titan, and I never will be. I don't belong in the hero world. My place is elsewhere."

He can remember feeling frustrated here. So frustrated that it was unfathomable. In his memory, Speedy can never recall wanting to get through to somebody so badly.

"Look. I know your life has been hard. I can tell just by looking at you that you haven't had it easy. That doesn't mean that you have to keep pushing us away, though. I'll admit that I didn't like you at first, but after we took down those robots, I thought that maybe we could be friends. Bumblebee, Aqualad, Mas and Menos, they want to be your friends, too. Together we could help take down Black Shadow. I'm not usually one for compliments, but I'll be honest. You'd make a great Titan."

In this moment, it was like time stood still for Speedy. Not because of what he'd said, but because of Leila's reaction. She hadn't responded in an angry and stubborn fashion like he'd expected. Instead, her only reaction was _fear_. Leila's posture stiffened, she turned pale, and her eyes filled with something akin to terror.

In return, Speedy felt his own brand of terror. What the heck did he say to her?!

The only thing he can remember are Leila's words as she rushed to gather her things and exit the Tower. Her voice was just as horrified as her outward appearance.

"I need to get out of here. I can't stay here for another second."

The tough and passionate fire user appeared like a scared animal. She was doing everything she could to dash for the exit, but Speedy didn't want her to go. Leila was their friend. She _couldn't_ go.

So desperate was Speedy for her to stay, that he stepped forward to grab her by the shoulder. He can't remember exactly what he told her. All he can recall is that he said something apologetic to try taking away her fear; to try getting her to stop running. Yet, none of this helped. It only served to make Leila angry.

She scowled, glared at him, and jerked out of his grasp. Speedy had, of course, expected to hear shouting. He did hear shouting, too. Only, it wasn't in English. Instead Leila turned a livid glare on him and shouted something completely unexpected:

 _"Nax granixindath!"_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Shaking his head, Speedy forces himself away from the memory and back to the present. To be honest, he'd completely forgotten about the occurrence until now.

When Leila ran off on them, his focus was more or less on the fact that she'd left the Titans. The bold girl with the strong personality and lethal fire abilities had deserted them, and even if he'd tried moving past it, Speedy was devastated for those short few days. So much that he'd shoved those foreign words she'd spoken aside, assuming that he'd imagined the whole incidence. Those words were so strange that they almost sounded unearthly, and this was _Leila_ he was thinking about. She speaks perfect English without any type of accent, and probably can't speak any other languages. Why on Earth would she know how to speak such a strange tongue?

As he stands in the same room with the girl now, however, the incident is an undeniable one. He didn't imagine anything. Leila _did_ speak those strange, foreign, words. Much to his astonishment, she is speaking them right now loud and clear.

"Galofrait nakan! Nar riatheis nak laxinkan!"

It takes a few seconds, but eventually Leila retrieves whatever it is she was reaching for. Moving out from beneath the nightstand, she gathers up the remaining cases of hair dye and contact lenses prior to getting to her feet. As she stands, she dusts off her jeans and gets in one last aggravated word.

"Naxdath."

Raising a hand to scratch the back of his head, it sinks in for Speedy what an odd sight she makes. A young, pretty, _normal_ , teenage girl. Yet, with as normal as she appears, she stands in front of him holding containers of contact lenses and hair dye; things that are meant to obscure her true appearance. Now, on top of the fact that she hides her real hair and eyes, it also turns out that she speaks an entire other language. To make matters more puzzling, Speedy is honestly unable to place this language. It doesn't sound like Spanish, French, Russian, German, Japanese, or any other language that he is vaguely familiar with.

With these facts towering over him, Speedy can no longer refrain from revealing his presence. Leaning more solidly against the doorframe, he speaks to her.

"First you have fire powers. Then you dye your hair and wear contact lenses. Now you speak a whole other language. You're getting more mysterious all the time, Leila."

The instant the words leave his mouth, Leila's posture stiffens. Several of the items she's holding clatter to the ground, but this time she doesn't concern herself with retrieving them. Instead she whips around more quickly than Speedy ever thought possible. Once she sees him standing in her doorway she gapes at him in shock. Beneath this shock, inevitably, is _fear_.

False green eyes wide, she addresses him. "Speedy? What are you doing in my room? How long have you been standing there?"

Sighing, he replies to her casually, but still with curiosity. "Cyborg sent me to get you. He wants to brief us on the building we're staking out. I haven't been standing here for too long."

After a short lapse in speech, he decides to answer Leila's real question; the unspoken one.

"I'm not going to tell anybody about what I heard. I'm not a gossip." Giving another momentary pause, he continues, "But I have to admit that I'm curious. What language were you just speaking? I've never heard it before in my life."

Another case of hair dye clatters to the ground from Leila's arms, fear becoming the dominant emotion seen in her eyes by now. Squatting down to pick up the hair dye and contact lenses, most likely as an excuse to avert her gaze, Leila responds to him.

"The language I was speaking doesn't matter. Forget you heard it. It's not important."

Running a hand over his face in frustration, Speedy sighs and walks more deeply into the room. Only when he's hovering directly over her does he pause in his steps. When he speaks for once, he doesn't sound like his usual "Speedy" self. Rather, he sounds irritated.

"Leila, I just heard you speak an entire other language fluently like some kind of master. The things I just heard come out of your mouth makes me question if you're American, or if English is even your first language! Then there's this weird hair dying and contact lens thing that you do! How can you sit there and tell me that you knowing an entire other language _isn't_ important?"

Leila peers up at him from her place on the ground with a scowl. "Because it's _not_ important! If it was, I would have told you! Now get out of my room, okay? Tell Cyborg that I'll be over in a minute."

Crossing his arms over his chest in a stern fashion, Speedy returns her scowl. "You can't do this, you know. You can't just speak another language in front of me, expect me to forget about it, and then tell me to get out." Pausing, he adds with livid emerald eyes, "You've spoken this weird language in front of me twice now, Leila, and you've told me and the other Titans that you're keeping your hair and eyes hidden from us. I'm not asking for your life story. All I want is a small explanation so I don't have to be this confused."

Her own eyes growing cold, the girl gets to her feet, stands on her tip toes, and meets his gaze at eye-level. "The only reason you and the other Titans know about the hair dye and contact lenses is because you snooped through my motel room when we went to pick up my stuff that one time. Now, the only reason it has been confirmed that I speak another language is because you barged into my room without my permission. You can't figure things out about me through snooping, and then expect me to give you an explanation."

Sighing, he glares at her harshly. "That excuse doesn't work. Sure, I did some snooping, but these things about you are real, and the fact that I know about them isn't going to change. Since I already know, and since you can't exactly erase my memory, you might as well explain."

Her false green eyes growing colder, Leila gives him the most bitter glare he has ever received. Aggravated by these walls that she's putting up, Speedy is fully prepared to return her glare and shove his way through them. Before he can do this, however, that is when something surprising happens. The bitterness in her eyes begins diminishing, slowly becoming replaced by agony. Only a second after this, moister appears. True, the tears never leave her ducts to trail down her cheeks. She does an excellent job of holding them back. Nonetheless, they still exist.

What the girl says to him is even more of a shock.

"Fine, Speedy. You want an explanation? The language I'm speaking really _**doesn't**_ matter, because I'm the only one left who speaks it. Everybody else who spoke it, my mother, my brother, my friends and family, all of them are _dead_. They've been dead for years. Since then I've had to ditch my first language, and speak English." Giving him one final glare, she adds harshly, "Does that satisfy you, or do you want to hear the story of how my people were massacred, too?"

This time it is Speedy's eyes that fill with terror. Along with terror is cold-blooded shock. As he stares at her, the same horrified thoughts spin through his mind like a record.

" _Her entire family is dead? They were all_ _ **massacred**_ _? That's completely insane!"_

The duo of adolescents stand in place for several lengthy seconds, unable to break away from the stare of the other. Speedy feels like he could stay like this for days, as if Leila's glare has frozen him in place. He does his best to move, or to come up with words, but it isn't any use. He is simply too taken aback to function properly. That, however, is when Speedy finally catches sight of something that enables him to move. Were he standing across the room from her, or even as little as an inch or two away from where he is currently, the archer is certain that he wouldn't have spotted it. Yet, because of his close proximity, he sees it clearly.

Amongst Leila's thick, golden brown, curls, is the tiniest strand of bruise-colored purple. Blinking harshly and shaking his head, Speedy connects his gaze with the strand of hair again. Certainly enough, he wasn't hallucinating. The curly tress truly _is_ purple. Now that he is looking more closely, a few places at her roots are the same color; bruise-colored purple.

Apparently, Leila notices his strange demeanor, because it doesn't take long for her to react verbally. Anger is heard in her tone.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Is it that shocking that my family is dead, or did I just sprout a second head?"

His gaze never leaving her tresses, he replies to her absent-mindedly. "No, it isn't that. It's…your hair… Call me crazy, but…some pieces are starting to turn purple..."

Like a sudden shift in the wind, Leila's tone turns from fury to surprise. "What?! Please tell me you're kidding!"

It takes every ounce of Speedy's self-control to keep from reeling backwards. Out of nowhere the purple vanishes, transforming to a bright shade green.

Gaping widely, he says, "I'm not too sure, but maybe I was. It's green now!"

Before Speedy can shift his gaze from the girl's hair to her face, Leila is retrieving several bottles of hair dye from the hotel room's floor and dashing toward the bathroom. She makes it from the side of her bed to the bathroom almost faster than Kid Flash, the door slamming loudly behind her. Only after she is out of sight does she continue shouting at him.

"Get out of my room now! Tell Cyborg that I might be a while. I have to re-dye my hair!" Pausing, she adds threateningly, "What happens in this room stays in this room, so don't share anything! The language I spoke, the hair, none of it happened! Tell anybody, and you'll regret it!"

Speedy doesn't give any type of verbal response to let her know that he heard. He saunters toward the exit in a confused and frazzled state, shutting the door behind him with a firm _thud_.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, that's it for now. To be honest, I'm not too sure about this chapter. Personally, I think it could have turned out a lot better, but I had two other versions for this chapter that I didn't like at all, so I decided to go with this one. As a whole, my goal for this chapter was to set the stage for the ensuing drama of Part Three, and this chapter has accomplished it. They're getting closer to discovering each other's secrets, the Justice League was introduced, and they're getting ready to start staking out. So, even if I think that this chapter could have turned out better, I suppose it turned out pretty good.**_

 _ **Also, as a side note, thank you guys so much for all of the reviews for the finale of Part Two! It was an absolute joy to read them! And the 60 follows and 45 favorites that this story has? Thank you so much! I'm glad that there are so many people out there who are reading! "Secrets" is going to be far more intense than "Shadows" or "Inception", so prepare yourselves. If all goes as planned, this is going to be one heck of a ride! :D**_

 _ **Anyway, until the next chapter, and thank you again for reading!**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	24. Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Four

_**A/N: Four days of writing, and already another chapter! I'll admit, the chapter before this one was very difficult to write. The first chapter of any story, or of any Part to a story, is always the most difficult for me to write. Because of this, I'm happy that this chapter came to me so easily! Just so you know, I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter! I have been waiting to write this chapter ever since starting "Firelight", so I'm so happy to finally get to it!**_

 _ **Personally, I'm really happy with how Chapter Twenty-Four has turned out. Hopefully all of you are just as happy, because this chapter is going to be a staple not just for Part Three, but for the story as a whole. I have had a goal for "Firelight" since the beginning, and now that this chapter is here, I can finally dig into this story as deeply as I have been wanting to. Like I've been saying, Part Three is going to be the most intense Part of this story by far. As the story progresses, you are definitely going to be able to see this more.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's enough out of me. Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any other TV shows that I might make references to._

* * *

 **Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Four**

Damiana observes herself thoroughly in the mirror, yet she can't help feeling paranoid. No matter how many times she looks over her hair, she is always afraid that that a brightly-colored strand is peeking through. The strange thing is that Damiana put fresh dye in her hair not too long ago; ten days, to be exact. It is completely astonishing that it would start to wear off already! Even more astonishing is that Speedy caught sight of her real hair, and heard her speak in the Dabnodian language all in the space of five minutes. The fact that he got so close to the truth is enough to make her feel nauseous.

The fact that she told him about the deaths of her family members makes Damiana feel more nauseous. She still can't believe that she had to resort to such a thing! Then again, the girl tries not to judge herself too harshly over this.

As he was staring her down demanding answers, Speedy's gaze could only be described as frustrated and stern. The other times Damiana has seen Speedy without his mask, his stunning emerald eyes have always had a special brand of warmth to them no matter what emotions he was feeling. Of course, it was very different this time. His vivid irises with the vast arrays of greens contained no warmth at all; only a mixture of intense, negative, emotions. Though she stood to her feet, faced him directly, and refused to back down, the intensity seen in his eyes unnerved Damiana. Just as she wouldn't back down, the archer wasn't planning on backing down either. He made it blindingly apparent that he wasn't leaving until getting answers.

It was because of this that Damiana brought up the massacre of her people. A last-ditch effort to protect herself. When trying to hide one piece of truth, sometimes it is best to cover it up with another. In this case, it was better to reveal a small piece of truth so that the archer didn't discover the full truth. As much as the girl didn't want anybody to know about the deaths of her family members, she figured that having Speedy know about this would be far safer than confessing that she's an alien from the destroyed planet of Dabnod. Sometimes sacrifices must be made, and this time giving away one of the many secrets from her past was one of them.

Taking a deep breath, Damiana observes her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Nothing is seen besides golden-brown curls and false green eyes, causing her to run her fingers through her hair in relief. Despite everything that has happened between her and Speedy, she can't help feeling like she got off easy. All she had to do was say a short few sentences to get him to stop prying. If Speedy gets curious enough to ask what language she was speaking again, or if he ever asks about her hair, the girl has a feeling that it won't be so easy next time. She can always use the method she was taught, hiding one piece of truth with another truth, but there's no guarantee that it will work twice.

The frown of anxiety she had been wearing twitching into the most microscopic of smiles, Damiana can't help but think about the person who taught her that trick; using truth to cover something up instead of a lie. Even now, she thinks that his methods were always very clever...

Smile growing, she imagines the swishing of his waist-length, neon orange, ponytail, and the glint of the Ground Badger on his belt as he gave her a secretive wink. She can still remember the mischievous shine of his cherry red eyes. Adriel was really something.

" _Don't lie to your mother and say that you forgot to wash the dishes, Dami. You and I both know that you didn't forget. Tell her that you were busy mopping the floor instead. That way you aren't lying."_

Damiana remembers eyeing him oddly at the bizarre piece of advice. _"What will that help? I'll still get in trouble for not doing my chores."_

The older boy rubbed her fondly atop the head and gave her a wink as he replied. _"Yes, but at least you won't get in trouble for lying. Don't hide the truth with a lie. Hide the truth with the truth. It works a lot better than you think."_

Smile growing from microscopic to visible, Damiana whispers a response to her deceased friend aloud. "You'd better be right about that tip, Adriel, because now I finally need it. If you're wrong, don't think that I won't hunt you down and chew you out in the afterlife."

Giving a soft laugh at the memory of the boy, Damiana glances at her reflection in the mirror one final time. Once this is done she exits the room, praying to the fates inside of her head that she will be able to take on the rest of this day.

* * *

The door is locked, the lights are off, and the curtains are pulled, leaving a floating holographic image as the room's only light source. Speedy sits on the edge of his bed with his ginger-colored brow furrowed, eyeing the image in curiosity. Initially, he had assumed that the building they're supposed to be staking out would be something creepy and abandoned. If not abandoned, then he thought that it would at least be something inconspicuous. It is because of this that Speedy can't hold back his surprise. The building that Cyborg is showing them is neither abandoned, nor is it inconspicuous. Amazingly, he is showing them the Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology; a place that made the list of the world's top fifty largest museums.

What Speedy is looking at is something overwhelming. The museum is made up of nine levels, and is so massive that it takes up nearly an entire city block. Getting through only a quarter of a building this size could take all day. For somebody like Speedy who hates museums with a passion, it could take all week. Sadly, part of that week would be Speedy trying to motivate himself. Maybe this is the reason why Black Shadow sent his machine's schematics to one of the world's largest museums. He knew that the agony of boredom is all it would take to defeat Speedy.

Wanting to sigh, but then deciding not to, the archer shifts his gaze away from the hologram and over to Leila and Cyborg. They sit on the edge of the metal man's bed, staring at the image of the museum intently. Whatever argument had happened between himself and Leila earlier, it's over now. The instant she entered this room, she treated him as though nothing happened. The girl gave them each a nod, took her seat beside Cyborg, and asked about the building they're staking out, her demeanor all business.

In a way, the fact that she has moved past their previous disagreement so quickly disappoints Speedy. Her mom, her brother, and all of her friends and family were massacred? What happened there?! Then she all but admitted that English isn't her first language. If English isn't her first language, then what is the name of that other language she speaks? Where is it from? Heck, where is Leila herself from?! Who is she?! Their argument has left him with so many questions, it's unfathomable!

Then there's that whole thing with her hair. When he first saw it, it was purple, so he would like to say that her hair is naturally purple. But then, when he told her about the purple, Leila freaked out, and it turned green. He knows for sure that it was purple before that. Speedy saw the purple with his own two eyes, so he can't say that it's naturally green, either…

After putting some thought into the strangeness that he witnessed, Speedy could only come up with one explanation. Leila's hair changes color! That _must_ be it. She was upset when it was purple, and then when he surprised her by saying that the dye was wearing off, it turned green. That must mean that she has hair that changes color when she feels different emotions! It's like that jewelry that preteen girls like to buy. What is it called? Mood jewelry? Leila's hair must be something like that. Considering the amount of effort she puts in to hiding her eyes, he would stake his life on it that her eyes change color, too.

If Speedy's suspicions are true, then he can't understand why Leila would want to hide it. When Speedy first found out that she dyes her hair and wears contact lenses, she told him and the rest of the Titans East that her hair makes her stick out like a sore thumb, and that she's a one-woman freak show when it isn't hidden. She made it sound like it was hideous! But color-changing hair and eyes? That isn't hideous! That's amazing! True, it's a little strange, but amazing nevertheless.

" _So, Leila is a girl that speaks some weird, unknown, language, she has color-changing hair and eyes, her family and friends are all dead, and she most likely is not from America. This is getting more bizarre all the time, but also more interesting."_

If he could, Speedy would sit here and mull these thoughts over for the rest of the day. After all, it isn't often that a person finds out such shocking secrets about their friend. Before their time is finished in Metropolis, maybe he can figure out where Leila is from, and who she really is. True, his primary goal is defeating Black Shadow, but discovering the truth about Leila serves as a strong secondary task.

Sadly, before he can think about this any further, that is when Cyborg breaks through Speedy's thoughts. The metal man's holographic rings are off, making him appear as his true self. The fact that he is not disguised automatically draws the archer's attention. Cyborg going undisguised makes Speedy aware of one thing; right now they are not the civilians they are pretending to be, but instead, they're the Teen Titans.

Feeling the solemn disposition that takes over the room, Speedy reaches in the direction of his suitcase on impulse. Though he is wearing a maroon t-shirt and cargo shorts rather than his _Speedy_ uniform, the uncostumed archer grabs his mask and puts in on over his eyes. Apparently, Leila senses the intensity of the room's atmosphere as well, because she raises her left hand to adjust the metal cuff that encases her right upper arm. The picture of the bird, which was previously facing her body, is now facing outward. As they exchange glances, they do it not as a group of teenagers, but as young heroes.

"I hope you're ready for this, y'all, because this is it. Black Shadow sent his signal to the Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology. There are only twenty-seven museums on Earth that are bigger than this one. It has nine floors, takes up the entire city block, and there are crazy artifacts in every corner of the place. I don't think any of us knows what it is that Black Shadow's looking for, but that's the thing Robin wants us to find out. Including today, we have four days to search the place from top-to-bottom. Don't skimp on searching, and don't act like any single detail isn't important. If anything, the detail that we think isn't important could be the thing that Black Shadow's after." Pausing dramatically, he adds, "Black Shadow is already two days ahead of us. We can't let him have any more time."

Her left hand tracing the edges of the metal cuff, Speedy watches as Leila gives a firm nod. "I agree. We've already had to waste two days traveling. Time is of the essence, and we can't waste any more of it. It's time to move out."

As fast as Speedy put his mask on, he is already removing it and placing it back inside of his suitcase. While doing this, he gets in a statement of his own.

"If we're going to pull this off, though, then we need to do this right. We can't act like Titans. If we're staking out, then we have to act like tourists." Shifting his gaze to Leila specifically, he continues. "This means that during the rest of this trip, I'm not _Speedy_. My actual name is Roy, so call me that."

Catching his drift, Leila gives another nod. "I'm Leila, but both of you know that already." Peering over at Cyborg, she says in a fashion that is both joking and serious, "What about you? There's no way that your parents put _'Cyborg'_ on your Birth Certificate. You have to have a name."

The metal man gives a jovial smile at her comment. "Actually, even if my parents did put _'Cyborg'_ on my Birth Certificate, I'm sure it wouldn't work out too well for this mission. While we're in Metropolis, call me Vic."

Upon hearing his name, Speedy arches a puzzled brow, as does Leila sitting across from him. Noticing their confusion, Cyborg doesn't hesitate to fill in the blank.

"It's short for Victor."

Smile broadening, Cyborg reactivates his holographic rings, appearing fully human once more. The moment he does this, he stands and moves in the direction of the door. He doesn't have to say anything to Roy and Leila to get them to follow.

"Come on, Titans. Let's move out."

* * *

Later

Looking down at the vastly crowded streets from her hotel room window is one thing. Standing amongst the crowd is quite another. Shoving a curled brown strand behind her ear, Damiana gazes at her surroundings. Roy stands on one side of her, and Vic on the other, but besides this all she sees is an ocean of people. There are mothers pushing strollers, fathers trying to tame screaming little girls, elderly couples walking hand-in-hand, large families with every Aunt, Uncle, and cousin along for the ride, and every other type of family imaginable. Hovering over them like a towering monument is one of the most massive buildings that Damiana has ever seen; the museum.

The Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology is something enormous. With large, marble, pillars lining the front of the building, bronze statues of historical figures and various planets sat up alongside the walkway, and what could very possibly be a hundred stairs leading to the front entrance, it's larger than Damiana ever expected. The museums she has been to have never had more than three floors and a basement level. The fact that this building has nine floors along with the basement seems unfathomable to Damiana. There's so much for them to explore in such a short amount of time! With only four days to work with, the girl honestly doesn't think that they're going to figure out anything for sure. The most they'll come up with during their search will probably be theory.

Brow furrowed questioningly, Damiana glances over at Spee—err… _"Roy"_. If there's one thing that will take some getting used to, it's calling Speedy "Roy". Why this is so difficult for her, Damiana isn't sure. Somehow, calling Cyborg "Vic" hasn't been hard for her at all. In fact, it almost feels natural. Yet, going from calling the arrogant archer that she met that night in the café "Speedy", to giving him a name as average as "Roy", seems like the most difficult thing on Earth. After all, Roy isn't average. He's arrogant, over-confident, funny, handsome, smart, good-hearted, kind, and annoying all rolled into one. Nothing about his personality connects with this average name that his parents gave him.

Nonetheless, as she keeps her gazed fixed on… _Roy_ … she does her best to adjust to it. When looking at him on the outside, she supposes that his name isn't too difficult to fathom. Plain clothing, short red hair, sparkling emerald eyes, posture slouched in boredom, apathetic facial expression… Looking at him now, he seems like a pretty normal guy.

Apparently Damiana has been observing him for a moment too long, because eventually Roy yawns at the sight of the museum and returns her gaze. Apathetic expression being replaced by a playful one, he smirks prior to giving her a teasing wink. His emerald eyes sparkle mischievously the whole time.

"This line is pretty boring. Good thing you found something attractive to look at."

Rolling her eyes at him, Damiana returns his smirk. With how he's talking to her, it's like the argument they had earlier never happened. Hopefully it can stay this way.

"Forgive my wandering eyes, Roy. You know I can't help it," she replies with jesting sarcasm. Jabbing him in the side with her elbow, she adds, "You might need to catch me in a minute. Too much longer in your manly presence, and I might swoon."

Teasing smirk transforming into a kind smile, he speaks to her sounding pleasantly surprised. "Hey, you used my name. Thanks."

Her own expression remaining jovial, she gives a shrug. "That's what you said to do, isn't it? You don't have to thank me."

Roy gives his own shrug. "I know, but still. I thought I would anyway."

From here it falls silent between the two of them. The line they're standing in, a line that leads to the base of the stairs going up to the museum's entranceway, begins moving. This relieves Damiana immensely, as she knows for certain that they've been in line for longer than an hour. There is only one group left in front of them; a group of bouncing little girls along with one miserable looking boy. The girls in the group squeal loudly, and each of them is holding a brightly-colored monkey stuffed animal. Atop the heads of each of the stuffed animals, oddly enough, is an antenna bearing a rainbow.

Ignoring Roy, who is practically asleep on his feet, and Vic, who has been involved in a conversation with the elderly couple behind them for the past half hour, Damiana turns her full attention to the children. The little girl closest to the front grips the lone boy of the group tightly by the sleeve. She is an Asian-looking child wearing a green sweater, and has lengthy black hair. The boy she's holding onto is blonde, wears a hooded orange sweatshirt, and sports a grouchy expression. In the girl's free arm, like the rest of the youthful bouncing females in the group, is one of the colorful monkey stuffed animals. Her's is bright blue.

"Isn't this exciting, Number 4?! There's finally a museum with an exhibit about Rainbow Monkey Island! This is the best day of my life!"

The blonde-haired boy pouts at his friend's enthusiasm. "Out of everyone else you could've brought with you, why'd you have to bring me? Why didn't you make Number 2 come with you, or Number 5, or your dopey sister?!"

The girl continues grinning happily. "My sister had to go to my Grandma's, so she couldn't come. I asked Number 2 and Number 5, but Number 2 said that he has chores, and Number 5 has to spend all week walking her dog. After that, I decided I wanted to bring you instead!"

The boy, who the girl referred to as Number 4, gives an exasperated sigh. "Okay, fine. But if I'm forced to come with you on this stupid trip, can we at least look at some of the good exhibits? I heard that there's an entire exhibit in this place about extinct planets!"

The dark-haired girl raises a confused brow. "Extinct planets? Why would you want to go to that boring exhibit? The Rainbow Monkey Island exhibit is where all of the fun is at!"

The boy scowls and opens his mouth partway, fully prepared to say something else. Before this can happen, however, the man standing at the foot of the stairs speaks. While doing so, he pulls back a red velvet rope and peers down at a clipboard.

"Well, what do you know? It looks like your group prepaid for entrance after all, so you're good to go. Go ahead in."

Exuberant screams burst forth from the group of girls, the children cheering loudly as they rush past the velvet rope and up the stairs. The boy screams too, though it isn't with excitement. More or less, his shouts sound desperate.

"No! Come on, Number 3, not the Rainbow Monkey exhibit! Anything but that! Let's go somewhere else! Anywhere! Please don't do this to me!"

Sadly, the child's pleading doesn't work. He is dragged up the stairs against his will, most likely being forced to see the rainbow monkeys. What exactly rainbow monkeys are, Damiana hasn't the slightest clue. Neither does she have any idea why they were referring to each other as numbers. After a second of contemplation, however, Damiana shrugs. Maybe they were playing a game, or pretending to be secret agents or something. That could explain the numbers. Kids have such active imaginations!

Once the children ahead of them are gone, she, Roy, and Vic move up in line so that they are directly in front of the red velvet rope. The man standing behind it is tall, lanky, and appears in his middle twenties. His face is spotted in various places by acne, and his voice is nasally. Personally, Damiana is happy to have finally reached the front of the line. Once they get inside, they finally have a chance of taking down Black Shadow! Based on Victor's human-looking face, he is equally happy. Roy, on the other hand, appears mildly content rather than happy. During the past hour that they've been waiting in line, Damiana has gotten the slightest hunch that the archer doesn't like museums.

Meanwhile, the museum employee speaks to them in a nasal tone. "Welcome to the Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology. Entry for three?"

Vic is the first to respond. He does so in his usual cheerful manner.

"Yes, sir, entry for three. How much is that going to cost?"

Eyeing them over lazily, he asks, "Three adult tickets without any of our offered discounts? That would be one-hundred and fifty dollars."

Upon hearing the price, each of their eyes widens to the size of saucers. One-hundred and fifty dollars? That would make the price would fifty dollars per person! There must be a mistake!

It becomes clear that Roy is thinking along the same lines as Damiana, because he speaks next. Put simply, he sounds undeniably flabbergasted.

"One-hundred and fifty dollars? You have to be kidding." Pausing, he asks, "If you're being serious, then at least tell us that you take debit or credit."

"That would be no to both of your questions, sir," replies the museum employee lethargically. "The price comes to one-hundred and fifty dollars, and we either take cash or check."

Roy doesn't hesitate to groan in frustration. "Fifty bucks per person to get inside of a museum? That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

His nasal voice maintaining its monotone, the man speaks to them once more. "If you're that unhappy with our prices, sir, then you might apply for our family discount. For this week only, we're giving discounts to any group that has more than two people as long as they're related." Pausing, he asks, simply, "Are you related?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Damiana makes a curious inquiry. "That depends. How much is it if we apply for the discount?"

"If you're eligible, the price would be sixty dollars."

Silence falling, their eyes widen once again. In truth, while they have cash money on them, the last thing they want to do is spend it on getting into the museum. The cash they have on them is for emergencies. Not to mention that the price as a whole is ridiculous! It is because of this that Damiana does what she does. Though, she knows that this is going to give her a guilty conscience later.

Putting on a pleasant smile, Damiana gives the museum employee the most innocent look she can muster. "In that case, yes. We are _absolutely_ related! The very thought that we aren't related feels ridiculous, we're such close family members!"

Damiana can't help but glance at Roy and Vic nervously, hoping desperately that they'll go with her scheme. For a moment each of them stares at her oddly, as if questioning if she's really serious, but it doesn't take long for them to shrug and play along.

Placing his very large hand on her tiny shoulder, Victor is the first person to back her up. Giving the man his most convincing smile, he speaks out happily.

"Of course we're related! Why wouldn't we be? You should see my baby sister at Thanksgiving! She can shove down turkey legs like a professional wrestler!"

The man, who'd previously appeared bored and uncaring, stares them down wearing a skeptical expression. He looks from Vic, to Damiana, and back again. Throughout the entire duration of his staring, Damiana wants to slap herself in the forehead in frustration. She has no doubt that the museum employee is comparing Vic's chocolate-colored skin with her porcelain-colored skin to judge the truth behind the claim that they're siblings.

Upon realizing his error, Vic rubs the back of his neck and grins awkwardly. "Did I mention that she's adopted? Mom and dad were so happy when they signed the paperwork!"

If the man's expression wasn't skeptical before, then it doubtlessly is now. "Uh huh. I bet." Giving a nod in Roy's direction, he asks, "Is he adopted too, or is he supposed to be your grandpa?"

Becoming a bit nervous at this question, Damiana is about ready to tell the man that he's her cousin, he lives in Metropolis, and that he's showing them around. It's only too sad for the alien girl that Victor speaks first. As he speaks he moves so that he standing in between her and Roy. The whole time he wears a wide grin.

"What? He isn't my adopted brother, _or_ my grandpa! You're talking crazy!" Putting one arm around Damiana and the other around Roy, he exclaims proudly, "This is my brother-in-law! He and my baby sister are married!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The windows of the rental car were rolled down, the wind could be felt going through his hair, and the only noises that could be heard were the sounds of traffic. The uncostumed Robin was behind the wheel, Starfire was in the passenger seat beside him, and Saeran and Raven were in the back. Thus far, their morning drive had been very peaceful. That is, until a sharp bolt of intense pain hit Saeran in the chest.

The pony-tailed man, who is dressed in jeans, a hooded sweatshirt, and sunglasses, keels over in the backseat clutching his chest. He winces in agony the entire time, releasing the occasional pained groan. Robin is focused on his driving, and Starfire is busy chatting away to him, so neither of them notices his current state. Instead, the one who catches it is the dark girl sitting beside him.

Raising a concerned brow, Raven reaches over and places a hand on his shoulder. "Saeran," she whispers, "What's wrong? You look like you're about to have a heart attack."

"I know it's strange, but I feel like I _should be_ having a heart attack..." whispers Saeran in response. Then he adds in confusion, "Or…if not a heart attack, then maybe a panic attack? And I don't know why, but for some reason, I have this sudden urge to punch Cyborg through a wall…"

* * *

 _Back in Metropolis…_

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Harper! I hope you have a happy life together!"

"You be good to your pretty little wife, Mr. Roy! It's the twenty-first century, remember! If you don't please her, she can leave you!"

"I envy the two of you for being so young! Eighteen and nineteen years old? The honeymoon must have been a blast!"

Damiana can't remember if she has ever been this embarrassed before. Has she ever felt angry? Absolutely. Specifically, this applies to the past two-and-a-half weeks since she has gotten involved with the Titans. Embarrassment, however, is another emotion entirely. She has rarely ever felt it, and if she has, she hasn't been able to place it. At least not until today, anyway.

The alien girl stands behind the red velvet rope approximately three stairs up from the ground. On the stair behind her stands Roy, his arms wrapped around her in a loving "marital" embrace. Based on the unusual stiffness of his posture, he feels every bit as awkward about this as Damiana does. Yet, he manages to keep his emotions much better hidden than Damiana. Based on what he says to those individuals calling out to them, this is blatantly apparent.

Cuddling her tightly around the waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, he replies to them sounding nothing but joyful.

"Thanks a lot! Your congratulations are appreciated! And you're right, by the way; the honeymoon was fantastic! We went to Honolulu!" Giving her a playful pinch on the cheek, most likely to conceal any discomfort, he adds, "Only the best for my feisty Princess!"

Doing her best to withhold a scowl, Damiana fakes a grin and snuggles up to Roy as she gets in a remark of her own. The grin she wears is so excruciating that it almost causes her physical pain.

"Yes, we may be young, but our marriage is worth it. Roy Harper is my man. Anything to make my wonderful hubby happy."

Approximately three feet to her right, "big brother Vic" can be seen chuckling. This is almost enough to make her outwardly cringe. Yet, by some miracle, she manages to withhold it. When they get back to the hotel tonight, there's a good chance that Cyborg might find himself punched through the nearest wall…

Meanwhile, another person can be heard shouting to them. The person shouting is an elderly woman. What she says makes Damiana want to bang her head against one of the marble pillars that lines the museum.

"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, kids! Once you hear the pitter patter of little feet, you can stake a year's salary on it that you won't see Honolulu again for a long time!"

Roy's response makes Damiana want to knock that pillar down and bury herself under it.

"Are you kidding me, lady? After honeymooning in Honolulu, I wouldn't be surprised if there's already a kid on the way! My feisty princess would make a good mother, too. If anybody messes with our baby, then she'll turn into Mama bear!"

Unable to take any more of this, Damiana forces her way out of his grasp, moves so that she's on the stair directly beside Roy, and grabs him firmly by the wrist. Once she has the redhead in her clutches, she moves to grab Victor by the wrist as well. The instant they're both in hand, she marches them up the stairs while blushing profusely. The entire time she mutters angered words to them so that only they can hear.

"Enough of this crap. We're done. We already paid to get inside, so we're going inside." Pausing, she adds with a snarl, "I hate both of you, by the way."

Because she's facing the entrance of the museum the girl doesn't notice, but Cyborg gives a smirk. Laughing, he makes a confession in a low tone.

"If you think _you_ hate me, then you should've seen Robin's reaction when I told the media that he and Starfire were engaged. He wouldn't talk to me for a week after that one." Chuckling, he adds, "It was even worse when I put his phone number on the internet. His inbox was completely full the first ten minutes after posting it."

Giving his own smirk, Roy puts in, "Don't get so worked up over Vic's little stunt. I'm sure we can come up with plenty of ways to get him back for this."

The girl's scowls vanishing, she gives a small smile.

"You know what? You're right. We _can_ get him back for this." Grinning mischievously at the metal man, she remarks, "You'd better watch your back, because now you're on my hit list."

Damiana doesn't say anything after this, neither do the Titan boys. They finish ascending the stairs, entering a location that could very possibly turn into the Teen Titans next battle ground. The instant they enter the building, Damiana is immediately able to tell that each of them are experiencing similar thoughts. The companionable feeling that previously loitered in the air between them has vanished. Just as she had expected, the room they walk into through the glass doors is massive.

The walls are littered with maps of each of the building's levels, toward the center are numerous escalators alongside glass elevators, and the front is crowded with gift shops. Behind the elevators and escalators, Damiana notes, is a three-tiered fountain crafted from marble, as well as the skeletons of several dinosaurs. On this level alone, with the gift shops and the mazes of maps, a person could literally spend several hours. On the other levels, the ones with actual exhibits, she would hate to see how long a person could spend there. Searching this entire museum for anything of significance honestly could take the three of them the entire four days.

Sighing internally, Damiana speaks to herself. _"Why couldn't Black Shadow send the signal to an abandon warehouse or something? Of all places, why one of the world's largest museums?"_

Just like the girl had suspected, Roy and Victor's thoughts truly are along the same lines as her own. As the three of them move more deeply into the immense enclosure, it is Vic who speaks. Whatever man it was that cruelly pranked herself and Roy only moments before, that man is gone now. Currently, the man standing before her is entirely mission-oriented, his hazel eyes filled with a dangerous combination of seriousness and determination; dangerous not to her and Roy, but to Black Shadow. Motioning for her and the uncostumed archer to move aside so that they are away from the midst of the throng, Cyborg speaks to them in a quiet yet commanding fashion.

"Okay, y'all. I'll take the basement level, Leila can take floor number two, and Roy can take floor number three. We'll meet back on this level next to the fountain in three hours. Once we meet we can figure out if we need more time to keep searching the levels we were working on, or if we're ready to move on to other levels. While you're searching, remember what I said back at the hotel; don't skimp on any of the details. We can't afford to miss anything." Pausing slightly, he continues. "When the meeting time comes, make sure you're here _on the dot_. I don't want any of us to be late. We can't afford to miss any details, but we can't afford to be late either. If something happens where one of us misses the meeting time, I might start thinking that something bad happened."

Hearing every word of what the disguised metal man says, Roy and Damiana nod firmly in understanding. They don't have to say anything to confirm that they know what he's talking about. The importance of this mission has already been drilled into them, and neither of them are prepared to risk it all by ignoring the rules.

Upon seeing their nods, their temporary leader gives one of his own.

"Good. It looks like all of us are on the same page. In that case, I guess it's time for us to get going. I'll meet you at the fountain in three hours, and until then, good luck."

* * *

 _Later_

As strange as it is, Damiana is glad that Black Shadow chose to send the schematics for his machine to a museum. For the hour that she has been here, the girl has been enjoying herself enormously. The level that she is on, while it has numerous exhibits, there are two primary ones. Luckily, the two main exhibits just so happen to have back-to-back tours scheduled for today. How Roy is capable of hating museums, the girl has no idea. Quite honestly, the Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology is the one of the most fascinating places she has ever been to. Once their nightmare with Black Shadow is finished, Damiana would like to spend some time here simply for enjoyment.

Standing amidst a group of tourists, the brown-haired teen follows along as the middle-aged tour guide leads them from one artifact to another. There is a young couple to her right fighting over a camera, and a small child complaining to his parents that he's bored, but she doesn't notice. Damiana's full attention is on the energetic tour guide with the graying ebony hair and beaming smile. Rarely has Damiana seen such an exuberant woman.

Grinning widely at the group, the woman motions to the display that is set up directly behind her. The tour she is giving them is on a historical period known as the Dark Ages. Damiana has heard of this time in Earth's history before, though she has never taken the opportunity to research it in-depth. Within the past hour alone, however, she has learned more about the Dark Ages than she has in five years. Because of this tour, she knows that this historical period came about after the fall of the Roman Empire, and that it was a time of peasants, Knights, Feudal Lords, and the Roman Catholic Church. Currently, the guide lady is explaining to them about the Knights. It's strange because, in a way, they sound very similar to the Knights that used to exist on Dabnod.

"…Becoming a Knight wasn't an easy task for young men to achieve. It required years of training, of honing battle skills, and learning the Code of Chivalry. As men worked to attain these skills, they would start out as a Page, work their way up to Squire, and eventually acquire the title of Knight. Most often it wasn't the sons of peasants who took up training to become Knights, but—"

Before Damiana realizes what she's doing, she finds herself finishing the guide lady's sentence.

"It was the sons of powerful, high-ranking, families that trained to become Knights. They were well-liked by the nobles, and allowing their sons to become Knights helped those families stay in the good graces of the monarchy. By raising a lot of strong, powerful, Knights, it brought pride to the families that they came from, too."

As she says all of this, the girl barely comprehends that she's speaking. The only time it comes to her attention that she has spoken at all is when those surrounding her turn to stare. The rest of the individuals in the group look her over in irritation, attempting to glare her into silence. Realizing that everything she said was audible, Damiana's face reddens and she clears her throat awkwardly.

Looking past the sea of glaring eyes to the face of the cheerful middle-aged woman, she pastes on a smile as she apologizes. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please continue."

Grin fully intact, the woman waves a hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry about it, honey. Everything you said was right on the money. Somebody did their research before coming here!" Giving a high-pitched giggle, she adds, "The only thing you forgot to mention was that the families the Knights came from were wealthy, too."

Once that is said the group goes completely silent, the woman motioning to suits of armor behind her. She has gone from speaking about the Knights themselves, to how their armor was constructed. Along with this, she also talks about the Code of Chivalry.

"…The Knights Code of Chivalry was not just about combat. It was a moral system that effected all areas of their lives, and was understood by everyone who was alive during that time. According to historians, none of the rules were written. More than anything, Chivalry was a Knight's moral code. Some of the concepts included were bravery, and courtesy toward women. More than anything…"

The tour guide continues talking, but sadly, Damiana begins zoning out. Mostly, this is because the entire concept of _"Chivalry"_ nearly causes her to burst into giggles. With the way this woman is talking, she almost makes Knights sound like they were these flawless, sparkling, gentlemen. Bravery, and acting courteously to women? This was true much of the time, but definitely not _all_ the time. At least not for the Knights-in-training that she knew, anyway.

Doing her best to restrain laughter, a scene flashes through Damiana's mind.

" _Bravery? Yeah right…"_

 _ ***Flashback***_

Damiana had been down by the pond that day. She'd spent the entire afternoon reading, swimming, and braiding flowers into her hair. Everything had been so quiet; so _perfect_. Then…

"No! Don't do this to us, Master Urrvink! Take us to our clans' elders! Put us in a battle arena with the ten members of the Royal Counsel! Anything but this!"

"We mean it, Master Urrvink! We'll do anything! We'll even clean the phoenixes' stables, and wash your beard! Just please don't tell our moms!"

Looking up from her place leaning against a white-trunked tree reading a book, Damiana saw Knight Master Urrvink making his way up the hill to her family's cabin. His lengthy beard was a dangerous shade of midnight blue, and his eyes were practically the color of coal. Of course, this isn't what caught Damiana's attention. The thing that distracted her from her book was the fact that all three of them were soaking wet. The forty-year-old man was gripping Saeran's wrist in one hand, and Adriel's in the other. The two boys were fighting against his grip, their hair feces-colored brown in displeasure. Sadly for them, their feeble escape attempts didn't work. Master Urrvink's grip was strong not just from years of training, but from malice.

"No! There's no way I'm letting you two off easy! You flooded an entire village! This calls for punishment, and I'm sure that your mothers can come up with better punishments for you than the Royal Counsel, Queen Guayusa, and myself combined!"

The man's words didn't work to subdue them. Saeran and Adriel exchanged horrified glances and started pleading all the way up the hillside. Their shouting could be heard for miles.

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Laughing softly at the memory, another one comes to Damiana.

" _And courtesy toward women? Desperation was more like it…"_

 _ ***Flashback***_

Damiana was walking through the Palace corridors alongside Queen Guayusa. They'd been chatting, mostly about topics such as the languages she had recently acquired, along with the new techniques she'd accomplished with her fire. She'd been in the middle of telling the Queen that the elders of the Fire Phoenix clan had moved her up to Master's Level when they'd exited the Palace into one of the courtyards. That was when their conversation was brought to an abrupt halt.

"Please? My cousin is getting married to this woman from the Sky Serpent clan next week, and I need a date! I'll give you flowers, a necklace, a pet phoenix, just name it! All you have to do is suffer through one day with me, and I swear that I'll never get near you again!"

In the middle of the courtyard, on his knees in front of one of the Queen's courtiers, was none other than Adriel. His waist-length ponytail maintained its usual vivid shade of neon orange, and his eyes kept their tint of cherry red. Yet, despite this, distress was written all over his face.

The courtier he was addressing, a very beautiful woman who just so happened to be in her middle twenties, gave Adriel a sharp glare. When he collapsed onto his face and grabbed her around the ankles, her glower became even more volatile.

"For the last time, _no_! I'm not going to a wedding with a pleading child as their date! Now go away, and leave me alone!"

Kicking Adriel aside, the woman stepping over him in aggravation prior to exiting the courtyard. She gave a short bow to Queen Guayusa, some swift greetings, and then entered the Palace without another word. Glancing back at Adriel in curiosity, Damiana saw that he was slumped onto the ground in depression. Standing directly beside him were Saeran, and his sister, Jaegana. In attempt to cheer up her brother, the girl with the lilac-colored hair and the soft voice gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"It's okay, Adriel. I'm sure you'll find a date. It isn't that hard." Standing to her full height, Jaegana edged closer to Saeran and placed a hand on his forearm. "Just look at me. I have my date already. Like I said; it isn't that hard."

Irritation crossing his features, Adriel shot to his feet and gave his sister an annoyed scowl. "Well, yeah! Of course, you have a date! Saeran's your _boyfriend_!"

Damiana watched as Saeran smiled pleasantly. Leaning over, he gave Jaegana a kiss on the cheek as he replied to his friend.

"Don't make that sound like a bad thing. Personally, I'm quite happy with this arrangement."

Pointing at Saeran, it was here that Adriel began having a panic attack. "Come on, don't you two get mushy on me! I'm in the middle of a crisis!"

Feeling bad for Adriel, Damiana was about ready to approach the trio to see if there was anything she could do to help. It was right as she was having these thoughts, however, that another female courtier entered the courtyard. This courtier was in her early twenties, and while she wasn't as pretty as the previous woman, she had an aura of sweetness about her that the other lady didn't have. It was for this reason that Adriel went sprinting in her direction like a thirsty animal to a pond. Upon catching sight of him, the courtier's eyes widened in terror.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look wonderful today! You're like a fresh blossom in the middle of spring! You wouldn't happen to be free five days from now, would you? Because that would be great!"

It took less than a second for the courtier to take off running. Adriel didn't let this stop him, though. He took off in a quick pursuit.

"Wait! Where are you going?! Take mercy on me! I'm a desperate boy looking for a date to my cousin's wedding! You have two hearts like the rest of us, so spare me one!"

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Damiana doesn't realize it, but as she comes out of the memory, she is busting into fits of giggles. Those surrounding her, once again, stare her down in aggravation. The tour guide stares at her as well, though the lady doesn't appear annoyed. Rather, she appears confused. Arching one of her salt-and-pepper brows, she doesn't hesitate to ask a question.

"Are you okay, hon? I don't see what's so funny about the Crusades."

Coming out from her thoughts, Damiana finally takes note of all the eyes that are staring at her. Feeling far more awkward than she had during her previous outburst, the alien girl averts her gaze and backs out from the crowd. Honestly, Damiana doesn't want to leave the tour, but she figures that she is no longer focused on it anyway. Not to mention that she's supposed to be figuring out why Black Shadow sent the schematics to this museum; not going along with the tour group and enjoying herself.

It is because of this that, in spite of her innermost wants, she forces herself apart from the rest of the group. Only once she's free does she reply to the tour guide.

"Oh… Uh… I'm sorry. _Again._ I don't mean to keep distracting everybody. I'll just go look at the other exhibits, and come back during the next tour. Bye!"

It is here that Damiana sprints from the room. There are plenty of other exhibits that she could be looking at. Exhibits with cursed artifacts, and ancient weapons that Black Shadow could possibly go back in time and steal using his machine. It isn't any use loitering around the Dark Ages exhibit. Besides. Even if she doesn't find anything major, Damiana is certain that she could at least find something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Out of the hundreds of exhibits within this massive building, the tiny exhibit tucked into the corner of the second floor must be the most deserted. It is an exhibit about diseases that were common during the Dark Ages. The Plague, smallpox, typhus, scurvy among sailors, this exhibit has them all. Along with the names of the diseases, it also comes with in depth descriptions of how they were spread, descriptions of symptoms, and vivid images of what these diseases looked like. Most individuals come to the Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology for educational family fun that isn't _too_ educational. Thus, why this corner of the building is avoided "like the Plague".

Right now, like most other days, there are very few people in the room. Besides two of the museum's employees, the room is actually completely empty. The two men loiter toward the backmost part of the exhibit, one leaning against the smallpox display while eating a sandwich, and the other sitting atop a giant plastic replica of a flea-bitten rat. The man sitting atop the rat is chowing down on a Styrofoam cup of instant ramen, chatting away to his coworker across from him.

"Fantastic idea coming in here for lunch, Seth. I never would have thought to avoid the breakroom this way. You're a genius!"

The man leaning against the smallpox display, Seth, gives a friendly shrug while responding to his coworker. His coffee brown eyes are filled with nonchalance the entire time.

"Don't mention it, Adrien. We've been buddies for a while, so I thought I'd help you out. I know you don't want every person in the building catching sight of your eyes." Taking a bite of his sandwich, he adds, "It really sucks that your contact lenses _still_ aren't in yet!"

Poking at his ramen with a plastic spoon, the man called Adrien gives a small sigh. "Yeah, I know. It really does suck. I called my optometrist this morning, and she says that they still won't be in for another two days. I'm telling you, this is really getting annoying."

Even from a distance, to the majority individuals in Metropolis, the man sitting atop the plastic rat would seem peculiar. Most people of the male gender in America have hair that is either short or shaggy, and if it does pass for long, it normally isn't any longer than shoulder-length. This man, however, has a head of thick hair that reaches all the way down to his waist. It is tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and swishes whenever he moves, almost in what could be considered a vivacious fashion. Along with this he is very slim-faced, almost to the point where it takes away from his masculinity. Yet, at the same time, he is tall and incredibly well-built; more so than most men his age. Because of this, despite his lengthy hair and slim face, he could never truly be considered feminine.

Meanwhile, as he shoves a bite of ramen into his mouth, his coworker responds. He does this in a way that is both serious and joking.

"You know what's 'really getting annoying' to me? The fact that you won't cut your hair. Me, Janette, Tony, and Chris in the copy room all tell you that you should cut your hair; especially if you're so determined to keep it dyed. But for some reason, you still show up at work with that cheesy ponytail. After two years of this, I can't decide if you're attached to your hair, or if you're just really stubborn."

Swallowing the bite in a single gulp, the man smirks. "Does it matter what the reason is? Either way, I'm not cutting my hair. My hair stays no matter what."

Seth rolls his coffee brown eyes at the comment. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that."

Giving a laugh, the pony-tailed man rolls his eyes in return. "And I figured that you'd keep pushing, so I guess both of us are right."

Lifting his spoon, he shoves down his final few bites of ramen, stands to his feet, and saunters toward the exit. Tossing the empty container into a nearby trash bin, the man raises his hand in a farewell gesture.

"I'm finished eating, so I'm gone. My shift is over in a couple hours, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. See you around, Adrien." Taking another bite of his sandwich, Seth gives a final piece of advice to his departing friend, "By the way, you should keep your eyes pointed at the ground when you walk. It'll make it harder for people to see them until your contacts come in."

Smiling, the man named Adrien nods. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

After separating from the tour group, rather than finding herself in another vastly crowded area like she'd expected, Damiana ended up in a section of the museum that is largely deserted. Originally, she had gone in search of the exhibit on the Renaissance Era, as that is the exhibit that is having the next tour, but by this point it is blindingly apparent that she'd taken a wrong turn.

Looking around at the stone walls, at the tall windows, and at the displays sitting in the corridor's far corners, Damiana furrows her brow.

"Huh. Well, this isn't right. I definitely got lost somewhere. Maybe I should look for a map, or somebody who works here."

Running a hand through her false brown curls with a sigh, Damiana saunters to the end of the corridor and rounds the corner. The first thing the girl runs into is an arched doorway leading to another exhibit. Based on the sign in front of the entrance, it certainly isn't the exhibit on the Renaissance Era. As she reads the words _"The Horror of the Plague: Diseases of the Dark Ages"_ , the girl can't refrain from wrinkling her nose in disgust. It's no wonder that this section of the building is so deserted. Who wants to spend time in an exhibit all about diseases? This is especially true considering the amount of fascinating, attention-grasping, exhibits there are on this level.

Right when Damiana is about to walk away, however, that is when it comes to her memory what Cyborg had told them. Don't skimp on any details when searching. The thing that they think is unimportant could be exactly the thing that Black Shadow is after. Damiana already went through the rest of the Dark Ages exhibit as thoroughly as possible, as she'd explored it on her own before the tour started, so she might as well search this one, too. It looks fairly small, so examining it shouldn't take her longer than twenty minutes. The odds are likely that nobody is in there, so that will make this go more quickly still.

Although she would much rather move on to the Renaissance exhibit, Damiana marches closer to this one anyway. Figuring that not a soul would bother wasting their time here besides her, she doesn't bother hesitating or looking before entering inside through the arched doorway. A second later, however, Damiana learns that this is her mistake. Before she knows what's happening she collides into another body with great force, knocking both her and the person exiting to the ground. Whoever she ran into, she can tell that they're male, as their upper torso is firm instead of soft, and the _"oomph"_ they give when hitting the ground sounds masculine rather than feminine.

Mortified by this occurrence, Damiana sits up from where she landed on the tile and faces the man. The whole time she gives a rushed apology.

"I am so sorry, sir! Forgive me! I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man she collided with landed on his stomach rather than on his back. Because of this, the alien girl catches sight of a lengthy, red, ponytail that runs all the way down to the man's waist. His hair isn't the bright shade of red that Roy's is. It is a few shades darker, appearing more brown than red, but the color is still there nonetheless. Even with the length of his hair, his gender couldn't be more obvious. With muscled arms, a straight and muscular back rather than a narrow waistline, and masculine legs, this person is as male as Damiana is female.

Pushing himself up so that he is sitting, the man responds to Damiana. His voice is light, cheerful, and is smooth like chocolate. Not only that, but it sounds so familiar that it practically punches Damiana in the gut.

"Don't worry about it, Miss. Collisions happen all the time. It isn't a problem."

Upon hearing his voice, Damiana's posture turns rigid. Feeling as though she'd just been hit by a bulldozer, the girl remains frozen in place unable to move. That voice… _She knows that voice…_ But this can't really be true, can it? It's impossible! He may have the ponytail, and his build might be the same, but that still wouldn't be right. The very thought of this…it's just so… _impossible_!

Once the man turns to face her, however, Damiana learns that this isn't as impossible as she thought. The moment his face is in sight, she finds herself gaping at a slim jawline and cheekbones that are so achingly familiar that it takes her breath away. When their eyes lock, she is peering into two deep pools of cherry red. As Damiana takes in the sight of those eyes, it feels like she may never breathe again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I wouldn't blame you if you hate me for this, but that's the end of the chapter. Just so you know, the ending was by no means impulsive. Like I stated in the first author's note, this was the plan long before I started writing the story. Also, my reasons for bringing him in are by no means simple. My thinking behind this wasn't "Alright! Damiana, Saeran, and Adriel are reunited! Hugs, tears, and kisses!". Absolutely not. Part Three is where I really want to start digging deep into this story, and in order to make my initial plan work, Adriel HAS to be alive. As a hint, I titled Part III of this story "Secrets" for reasons other than the obvious ones ;). **_

_**Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I confess, it was absolute blast to write! :)**_

 _ **Until next time, my friends!**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_

 _ **(P.S. Hopefully there are some of you out there who caught the KND reference! XD)**_


	25. Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Five

_**A/N: At long last, another chapter of "Firelight" is posted! I'm sorry for keeping everybody waiting for so long. With finishing up my Associate's Degree, job searching, and the holidays, updating this story has simply gotten away from me. Even so, my goal was to post one more chapter of this before the end of 2016, and it looks like I'm meeting my goal!**_

 _ **A lot happens in this chapter, things that are definitely going to drive the plot forward, so I hope you enjoy it; especially after the long wait. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**_

 _ **(As a side note, thank you guys so much for the favorites, the follows, and over 11k reads! You guys are the best! :D)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Five**

Put simply, the third floor of the museum is exactly as dull as Roy expected it to be. Polished display items, plaques with descriptions of the exhibits, and well-dressed middle aged adults droning on about "interesting" facts. That's all there is to it, really. It never matters how large the museum is, or the subjects that the museum focuses on. No matter what museum he has been to, they all follow the same agonizing pattern of displays, plaques, and tour guides. To make everything worse, he hasn't found anything that Black Shadow might be after, either. The only thing the uncostumed archer has stumbled across are dusty, useless, artifacts.

Sighing in a mixture of boredom and aggravation, Roy removes a bag of Skittles from his pocket and pops a handful into his mouth. While doing this he exits an exhibit about star constellations, the time spent there being the most wasted forty-five minutes of his life. Even more wasted was the fifteen minutes he spent arguing with a museum employee, convincing the balding fifty-year-old that he absolutely _**did not**_ want to sign up for the next tour, neither did he want to visit the gift shop! Honestly, Roy can't decide who has it worse. Himself, Leila who is stuck learning about the Dark Ages, or Cyborg who is being lectured on Ancient Rome.

" _I hope we can figure out what Black Shadow is after sometime today,"_ grumbles Roy internally. _"If I have to spend four straight days in this place, I'm going to turn crazy!"_

Shoving another handful of Skittles into his mouth, the Titan navigates around families, couples, and school children as he makes his way to the next exhibit. Unfortunately for him, this exhibit has a tour every hour on the hour, and he is just in time for the next one. Giving another sigh, this one more aggravated than the previous, he pauses in the center of the hallway to stare at the sign beside the flawless glass doors. The background of the sign is bright orange in what appears to be a fiery, volatile, explosion. Written atop the image of the explosion, in bold black letters, are the words: _"Planets of the Past: Gone but Not Forgotten"_.

"Great," Roy grumbles aloud this time. "An entire hour of mourning the loss of Planets that were destroyed thousands of years ago. This should be loads of fun."

With that being said, Roy saunters inside of the exhibit without a second thought. The section of the sign he didn't read, because he didn't care to read it more than anything, is the part that read: _"New Attraction: Tribute to the late planet, Dabnod"_.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Damiana wonders if this is what asthma feels like. The feeling of being frozen in place, wide-eyed, unable to move or breathe no matter how much effort is put into it. The lungs being completely capable of functioning, and limbs being fully able to move, but the brain not comprehending anything to make these functions happen. If this is what asthma feels like, which she isn't entirely sure because she has never really thought about it, then Damiana thinks that she needs to purchase an inhaler.

To think, all it took to get such an extreme reaction out of her is a long-haired man with cherry red eyes. Of course, considering how she never thought that she would see these cherry red eyes again for as long as she lives, the girl's reaction is more than reasonable. Not just reasonable, but _expected_.

The whole time she sits on the hard tile gaping at the man before her, the man gapes back. For the first time in five years, she sees a pair of eyes shift colors other than her own. Apparently he recognizes her as much as she recognizes him, because an instant is all it takes for the red to shift to neon green. He stares at her with eyes the size of saucers, taking in every solitary feature. Her forehead, her nose, her eyes and mouth, her curly hair, his eyes rest on each of these features for longer than thirty seconds. In turn, Damiana observes him in the same fashion.

Somehow, after all of this, it is he who speaks first. The man's vocalizations are far from coherent, and don't come together to form words in any language. Even so, what he says is more than enough to confirm this man's identity. The word he's trying to share is enough to bring the girl to tears.

"Da- Da- Da- Da…mi…a-"

Though his eyes remain green, the irises are becoming tinged with gold. Damiana isn't the only one feeling emotional at their meeting, because salty liquid is seen in his eyes as well. Knowing exactly what it is he's trying to say, her tears escape to travel down her cheeks as she finishes for him.

"Da...mi...ana."

As if some powerful force has released its grip on her, Damiana finally regains the ability to move. Adjusting her posture, she reaches her left hand up to grasp her right upper arm. First she shifts it so that the Fire Phoenix is visible, and then she turns so that the metal arm cuff is facing him. Only then does she repeat herself.

Tears streaming down her face by this point, she confirms what he'd been trying to communicate. " _Damiana_." Meeting his gaze, she pokes him gently in the cheek to make sure that he isn't a phantom. "Yes. I am _Damiana_." Pausing, she adds thickly due to tears, " _Adriel_."

So caught up is Damiana in her emotions that she doesn't realize it, but the words she spoke were in their native tongue. Shifting his gaze to the armband bearing the Fire Phoenix, he finally comprehends what language she'd spoken in. Hearing the Dabnodian tongue spoken aloud must be the final straw, because an instant is what it takes for him to shoot forward with outstretched arms. The man, Adriel, embraces her so tightly that it feels like her innards might pop out. Yet, this doesn't bother Damiana in the slightest. In a mess of tears, shock, bliss, and heartfelt declarations, she returns his embrace just as tightly. The occasional passerby eyes them both oddly, but neither alien notices. Right now, all that exists on Earth is this moment between them.

Finally finding it within herself to communicate after a long moment of sobbing, Damiana speaks. Her words are hard to decipher through tears even to somebody fluent in their language, but nevertheless, Adriel comprehends what she is saying perfectly.

"Oh, sweet fates! _**Sweet fates!**_ Is this real?! This can't be real! How are you hugging me right now, Adriel?! You're supposed to be dead!"

Adriel's words are just as garbled, though overall decipherable. " _I'm_ supposed to be dead? _You're_ supposed to be dead! We're _**both**_ supposed to be dead! Oh goodness! The fates have never been this kind before!" Tightening his grasp, he raises a large hand to cradle the back of her head before continuing. "Are you an illusion? I'm afraid to let go of you! If I do, you might disappear!"

Truthfully, Damiana is afraid of this exact same thing. Much like Adriel, she strengthens her embrace and keeps a firm hold of him so that he doesn't vanish in a puff of smoke. Using one tiny hand, she entwines her small fingers into his lengthy ponytail. With her other hand, she grabs hold of his shirt while burying her face into the crook of his neck. It's only when she does this that it hits Damiana full force that her elder brother's best friend is not an illusion.

She would hug him in the exact same manner as a little girl, and his hair always felt thick and soft. Along with this, his hugs were warm and kind in a manner that only Adriel could manage. He had a certain smell to him, too. It wasn't a bad smell, a good smell, neither did it smell like anything specific. The only way Damiana was ever able to describe the scent was as _Adriel's smell_. At the current moment, even though it has been over five years since she has last seen him, his hugs are exactly as she remembers. The thickness and softness of his lengthy ponytail, his kind warmth, his smell… Hardly a thing has changed. The only difference is that scents of the city mingle with Adriel's unique smell rather than the aroma of Dabnodian grasses, but underneath it, his personal smell still exists.

Upon processing all of this, Damiana finally manages a response. It is simple, but carries a lot of weight despite its simplicity.

"The Tamaraneans certainly gave it their best effort, but I haven't disappeared yet. I survived Dabnod being blown to bits, and survived on a foreign planet for five straight years, so don't think that I'm going to disappear so easily." Pulling back slightly, Damiana pokes him in the cheek once more; again, to ensure that he is a physical entity. "What I can't get over is that _you're_ here! You and Saeran were Knights! You stayed behind to fight the Tamaraneans! How the heck are you alive?!"

Similar to Damiana, Adriel pulls back from the embrace. Bringing up his hands, he cups both sides of her face prior to tugging at her skin. Following this, he raises a forefinger and jabs lightly at her forehead. The entire time Damiana doesn't protest. Much like when she poked him in the cheek, she figures that this is a method to ensure that she is real. Not only that, but the sight of his neon green eyes tinged with gold, as well as his familiar slim facial features, functions as a second wave of reassurance. Adriel is _**not**_ a phantom. He is real, here, and in-the-flesh.

Meanwhile, he responds to her comment. "You're darn right that the Tamaraneans tried their best. I'm not sure how much of that final battle you saw, but it was a complete bloodbath. I'm surprised that I made it as far as the Palace. They stormed the Ground Badger compound, and slaughtered _every single member_ of my clan. The elders, my mother, the children… it was a _nightmare_. With everything they did to the Ground Badgers, I thought for sure that they would pick off the Fire Phoenixes! With you as their prodigy, the Fire Phoenixes were one of the most powerful clans of fire users on Dabnod!"

Eyes filling with fresh tears, Adriel embraces her tightly as he breaks down. "When I made it to the Palace, I didn't see a single member of the Fire Phoenix clan! I couldn't find Saeran, you, or your mother anywhere! I thought for sure that the Tamaraneans found your house and slaughtered you! Both my clan and my best friend's family getting killed off? I almost went crazy during that fight!" He takes a lengthy moment to sob before continuing. "After five years of torment, you have no idea what it means to see my best buddy's baby sister alive!"

A new bout of salty liquid filling her own eyes, Damiana replies. "Trust me, Adriel. I know exactly how you feel. When the Tamaraneans invaded, Saeran dragged me down to the Palace basement and shoved me onto an escape pod. We got separated from our mom, and toward the end, I had no idea what happened to her! I didn't see you, Jaegana, or anybody else from the Ground Badger clan, either! For all of these years, I thought for sure that everyone I loved was dead!" Joining him in their second embrace, she adds, "I'm so happy that you made it off Dabnod! I never thought I would see you again!"

Silence falls once these words are spoken, nothing filling the air besides the sound of joyful weeping. Damiana can never remember feeling the kind of happiness that she feels right now. After five long years, Damiana is no longer alone. Along with this, neither is Adriel.

Before the girl can find the time to soak in her friend's embrace and fully enjoy the fact that he is alive, however, loud clearing of the throat is heard. At first it doesn't faze either of them, but once this happens several times, it finally captures their attention. Pulling away from each other, the duo of Dabnodians looks up to notice a small crowd of people observing them. Some appear concerned, others aggravated, and additional people confused. Taking a moment to view their surroundings, Damiana sees that they are positioned directly in the center of the hallway. As a result, she stands to her feet while blushing crimson.

In spite of their heartfelt moment, apparently Adriel feels just as unsettled by their audience, because he, too, stands up. Rubbing the back of his head while wearing an awkward grin, he gives everybody swift apologies at their disruption of the peace prior to taking Damiana by the wrist and leading her away. Damiana is about to ask where Adriel is taking her, but this ends up being unnecessary. Less than a second is what it takes for the man to explain himself.

"I'll take you to my place so we can talk privately. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that we have a lot to catch up on, and I want to do it without worrying about getting caught."

* * *

 _Later_

For this first time in his young life, Roy finds himself invested in a museum tour. He isn't invested in the same way an elderly person would be. Per se, he isn't oohing and awing at cracked vases while taking pictures for his grand kids. Rather, the Titan boy is staring at the space in front of him in a stunned trance, unable to move an inch as the tour guide speaks.

Until now, the potbellied man in his late thirties was droning on about a planet called Geode, another called Centorad, and about the thirty-first moon of Cintari. The guide explained in depth what each of these planets were like prior to their destruction, Roy listening with half an ear and finishing off three bags of Skittles in the process. Right now, however, he couldn't refrain from listening to the tour guide if his life depended on it.

Hanging on the nearest wall is a gargantuan photograph that is six feet tall and seven feet wide. There aren't any people in this photograph, neither are there buildings, but this doesn't matter. The only thing that matters to Roy is the mind-blowing sight of an endless field containing thick, _violet_ , grasses.

 _Violet grasses._ This isn't the first time Roy has seen this…

 _ ***Flashback***_

It was the day before he, Cyborg, and Leila left for Metropolis. After learning about the function of Black Shadow's machine and about the measures they would have to take to stop him, it seemed like a heavy overcast was hanging over the Tower. Apparently this was particularly true for Leila, because soon after their transmission with the Titans in Jump City ended she'd locked herself in her bedroom. One thing he'd taken notice of during Leila's short time in the Titans East Tower is that she had a habit of locking herself in her room.

Even though Roy had never done anything about it before, he suddenly decided that he wanted to then. Having Leila all by herself the night before a big mission seemed completely wrong. Honestly, the thought of her being alone in general didn't seem right. It was for this reason that Roy ended up journeying away from the common room and up the hallway leading to their bedrooms. The others asked him where he was going, but he didn't answer. The redhead simply continued moving.

When he'd reached her bedroom and knocked on the door, his plan was to ask her to come to the common room the moment he entered. Bumblebee was already setting up the board games, after all, and he didn't want to miss Cyborg's face when Mas y Menos beat him at Candy Land _again_. Much to his surprise, however, thoughts of dragging Leila from her room vanished the instant she'd let him inside. How Leila did it he still isn't sure, but she'd managed to transform her plain white walls into a work of art. They were painted so vividly it was almost like she'd seen those images in real life.

On her walls were ponds and rivers, animals with neon fur and scales, a rose-colored Palace, and a tiny cabin of the same color. True, each wall was different, but each of them had two things in common as well. One was that they were all painted with the same type of vividness and passion, making it known that Leila had put a lot of care into her artwork. The second was that each of her walls contained images of thick, vibrant, grasses the color of deep violet.

When he'd finally observed her walls long enough to turn away, Roy noticed something about Leila that, in that moment, made absolutely no sense. Leila, too, was observing her walls. As she did so, pain was seen flickering through her false emerald orbs. Roy had no idea what brought it on, but with the agony crossing her features, somebody might as well have stabbed her in the gut.

When he'd complimented her on her walls, Leila's response had sounded equally pained.

 _"Yeah. It is amazing, isn't it? It's unlike anything you'll ever get to see. You could say that these places are part of a dream."_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Currently, Roy gapes at what isn't one of Leila's paintings, but a _photograph_. A photograph of thick, violet, grasses that are _identical_ to the images on Leila's bedroom walls. The more he stares, the more astonished he finds himself.

When he listens to the words spoken by the tour guide, Roy is so taken aback that his jaw is nearly touching the white tile of the museum floor. As the guide speaks, his eyes are filled with a particularly gloomy sort of despair.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this brings us to the final planet on our tour. I know that there's still a half hour left, so you must be wondering why we've set so much time aside for this planet specifically. Well, to answer that question, this planet holds a special place in the hearts of the individuals at this museum. Unlike the other planets we have discussed here today, this one wasn't destroyed thousands or even hundreds of years ago." He pauses prior to making a final statement, sorrow filling his eyes. "Just to help it sink in how recently this planet was wiped out of existence, _every single person_ in this room was already born when this planet's destruction occurred."

Roy looks from the tour guide, to the photograph, and back again. His emerald eyes are wider than saucers. As are everybody else's eyes, though the redhead doesn't notice. Instead, he can't stop himself from musing internally upon learning this piece of information.

" _No…_ _There's no way…"_

Before he comprehends what he's doing, the Titan boy asks a loud question. Fortunately, no glares are sent his way, neither does anybody protest. Mostly, this is because everybody else wants to hear the answer as badly as Roy. As he speaks, he motions to a group of school children on the far side of the room.

"Hold on a second. You're telling us that _everybody_ in this room was already born when this planet was destroyed. Those kids over there, they look like they're nine years old! You're telling us that this planet was destroyed less than nine years ago!"

The guide nods without the slightest bit of hesitation. "You're absolutely right. That's very perceptive of you. The planet was called _Dabnod_ , and up until five years ago, it was teeming with life."

His emerald eyes widen once more, this time in unparalleled shock.

" _Five years ago? That's not even half of my lifespan! I was twelve years old five years ago!"_ After a moment of hesitation, he allows his thoughts to go places that he originally was trying to banish. _"And Leila… If what I'm thinking is right…she only would've been eleven…"_

Before Roy can prevent it from happening, Leila's words from earlier today strike him in the gut. What she'd said to him when he caught her speaking that strange language in her hotel room; he'd tried getting her to explain why she wouldn't tell him what language it was, and this is what she'd told him:

 _"Fine, Speedy. You want an explanation? The language I'm speaking really_ _ **doesn't**_ _matter, because I'm the only one left who speaks it. Everybody else who spoke it, my mother, my brother, my friends and family, all of them are_ _ **dead**_ _. They've been dead for years. Since then I've had to ditch my first language, and speak English. Does that satisfy you, or do you want to hear the story of how my people were massacred, too?"_

Upon recalling these words, Roy's heart nearly stops.

" _No. There is **absolutely** no way…"_

The only thing that breaks Roy free from this thoughts are the words of the tour guide as he continues. For the first time in his life, he finds himself listening adamantly.

"Now that you know exactly how recent a planet Dabnod was, I hope that all of you are wearing your listening ears. For the last half hour of this tour, I am going to tell you everything there is to know about Dabnod and about the Dabnodian people. The Dabnodians were a strong, intelligent, and courageous people, and thousands of years from now, I have no doubt that they will continue to be known as one of the galaxy's superior races." Giving a small smile, he adds, "The planet Dabnod may be gone, but I never want to allow it to be forgotten."

* * *

Damiana knows that Roy and Victor are still inside of the museum. She knows that she is supposed to be there as well, searching the second floor to help figure out what Black Shadow is after. The girl also remembers that they're supposed to meet by the fountain on the first floor in less than two hours. Truthfully, their meeting time is closer to one hour by now. Yet, even with the vital tasks of a superhero hanging over her, Damiana hasn't left Adriel's side.

He released her wrist at one point prior exiting the museum, asking if she had people she was with or other things that she was doing. If that was the case, he said that he could easily give her directions to his place of residence as well as his phone number. Honestly, Damiana actually considered taking him up on this offer. She didn't want to desert Roy and Vic. Not to mention that Cyborg specifically told them not to be late to their meeting spot… Yet, in spite of these very large factors, Damiana ended up grabbing Adriel by the hand and leaving the building. Once their fingers were entwined, she didn't give a single backwards glance to the museum they were departing from.

They wove their way down sidewalks, across streets, in and out of subway cars, and more than anything, through vast crowds of people. The entire time they kept their fingers entwined, not wanting to take the slightest risk of being separated. Throughout the duration of their journey, Damiana felt like a little girl at the Annual Migration Festival the year she got separated from Mama and Saeran. She couldn't find her mother, couldn't find her brother, and nobody from her clan was seen. Luckily, Damiana managed to stumble across Adriel during her crisis. She held his hand tightly and didn't let him go for the entire night, spending the Annual Migration Festival with Adriel instead of her family.

Right now, as they work past people to make their way down a sidewalk, Damiana has the same feeling of not wanting to let him go. Instead of the strong, fierce, sixteen-year-old that Earth has transformed her into, she feels like a little girl in Adriel's presence. All this time Damiana feels like she has been searching the crowd for Mama and Saeran, and exactly like at the Annual Migration Festival that year, she found Adriel instead. Also like at the Festival, she is so happy and so relieved to finally come across the familiar face that she thought she might never find.

Weaving around a man with a briefcase and then a blonde woman wearing a dress, Damiana moves closer to Adriel. Upon glancing at him, she sees that he, too, is working to avoid colliding with others. Damiana isn't sure what section of Metropolis he brought them to, but she can tell that it is very different from the part of the city she's staying in with Roy and Victor. Instead of tall buildings, hotels, and tourist attractions, she sees a collection of smaller structures that are only one to three floors high. She also notes that it isn't a business section of Metropolis or a residential area. Rather, it appears to be an odd combination of the two.

Observing the row of buildings beside them, she spots a hair salon, a dentist office, a bakery, a TV repair shop, and a great many residential buildings. Some of the residential buildings are boarding houses, and others are small apartment complexes. Intriguingly, Damiana also notes that most businesses on this street double as homes, the place of business being on the bottom floor and the residential portions being on the upper levels. In her time on Earth Damiana has never seen a neighborhood quite like this one, so she can't help feeling fascinated.

It is apparent that Adriel takes notice of her wandering eyes, because he leans closer to speak to her. The entire time Damiana still has difficulty fathoming the sound of Dabnodian speech after five years of it being absent from her life. Yet, the sound of it also causes a smile to emerge.

"We're almost there, Damiana, so be patient. It won't be much longer."

The girl doesn't respond verbally. Rather, she gives a small grin and a nod. Once the exchange ends, they return their focus to weaving past people. Under normal circumstances Damiana would keep an eye out for their destination, but considering how she has no idea where Adriel lives, this is rendered impossible. They turn another street corner and walk one more block before Adriel's steps finally come to a halt. When Damiana lays eyes on the building she is expecting an apartment complex, or perhaps a boarding house. It is because of this that she is caught very off guard by what she sees.

In front of them isn't a residential building, but a business. It isn't a bakery or a dentist office like she'd seen on the previous block, either. Rather, it is a narrow, two-story, building with a neon pink sign lighting up the window. The sign _reads "Monique's Belly Dancing Palace"_. Beneath the sign is a cartoon image of a woman dressed in gypsy-type clothing.

Momentarily forgetting that this is Adriel standing beside her, Damiana raises a skeptical brow in the same fashion that she would if she were staring questioningly at Roy.

"' _Monique's Belly Dancing Palace'_?"

Looking at her in surprise, as if he hadn't expected her to question him in such a blunt fashion, Adriel rubs the back of his neck while grinning awkwardly.

"Yeah. I teach belly dancing classes Monday through Thursday at six pm and on Saturdays at four. In exchange for taking over her evening classes, the owner of the building lets me live here at half-price."

Damiana stares into bright green eyes that are quickly shifting back to cherry red. Upon seeing this, as well as his familiar grin, her cynical expression softens to one of light humor. Of course. Only Adriel would take up the profession of belly dancing to earn money on Earth. Even after going through the nightmare of losing Dabnod and his clan, his personality still has the same vivacious edge to it.

He hasn't changed nearly as much as she has. Damiana knows for a fact that, unlike Adriel, she isn't anything at all like she used to be. Before Dabnod was destroyed, she was sweet, happy, and blissfully unaware of reality. Now the only way Damiana can think to describe herself is as a strong, bold, teenager who was forced to grow up far too quickly. Suddenly, Damiana can't help but wonder what Adriel must think of her current self…

She isn't certain on why, but Damiana is relieved when the sound of Adriel rifling through his pockets distracts her from her thoughts. A second passes and he pulls out a key, swiftly unlocking the door to the belly dancing studio and pulling them both inside. The instant they're in, he locks the door behind them. It's only once they're alone that the silence seems overwhelming. The honking of car horns and shouting of civilians is dulled by the surrounding walls, making everything far too quiet.

Looking around, Damiana sees that room they're standing in is empty save for a wall of mirrors, a wooden floor, and a radio. At the far end of the room is an ajar door leading to another room, and a closed door that most likely leads to a closet. Besides this, nothing else is seen.

Shifting her gaze to Adriel, she notices that he is two steps away and is motioning for her to follow. He speaks to her in Dabnodian while smiling happily.

"Let's go to the kitchen, Damiana. I'm sure we could both use a snack. Running into your best buddy's baby sister after thinking she's dead and dragging her across the city is hungry work. I'm sure it's the same from your end. Only…I'm not your best buddy's baby sister… I'm more like your big brother's best buddy. You didn't have to drag me across the city, either. Instead, you were being dragged across the city to a place completely unknown to you. So, I guess it really _isn't_ the same from your end…" Pausing to mull over his words, Adriel waves a hand dismissively. "Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter. Discovering your big brother's best buddy and being dragged across Metropolis still must be hungry work, so I'm sure you want some food."

Laughing in amusement, Damiana follows without hesitation. She responds in the same language, her pleasant demeanor never vanishing.

"You could've just asked me if I want food. Either way, my answer is yes."

It is here that Adriel gives his own laugh. Since he is twenty rather than fifteen it is deeper than she remembers, but it is still undeniably the same in its lightheartedness.

"Even if your answer was no, I would still feed you. With as much as I used to mooch off the Fire Phoenixes, I owe it."

Damiana's smile grows at his words. When they pass through the ajar door at the far side of the room, it grows larger still. A brand of pep in his step that only Adriel can manage, he passes a small table and a set of cupboards before stopping in front of the refrigerator. He takes a moment to adjust his reddish-brown ponytail prior to retrieving a carton of ice cream from the freezer. Once the ice cream is in hand, he doesn't bother scavenging through the cupboards for bowls. Rather, he grabs two spoons from a nearby drawer prior to making his way to the table.

Taking this as her cue to sit down, Damiana places herself in one of the wooden chairs. It's only after Adriel sits in the chair next to hers that she speaks to him. What she says is jesting, and she is certain that it gives them both a pinch of nostalgia.

"Saeran wouldn't approve of us eating from the same container. We couldn't even sneak starberries from each other's plates without him throwing a fit."

Adriel laughs softly at her comment. "What you're saying is probably true. Instead of taking a third eating utensil and joining us, he would probably lecture us about manners."

Each of them chuckles lightly as they take a spoon. Removing the lid from the carton, Damiana takes a spoonful of mint chip and shoves into her mouth. Adriel does the same. A lengthy moment of silence passes as they enjoy the frozen treat.

When one of them finally breaks this silence, it is Adriel. He doesn't make a jesting remark like Damiana had done, but instead he changes the atmosphere of the room to a more serious one. Somehow, he does it with only a single question.

"This isn't Dabnod, is it?"

Knowing exactly what he's referring to, Damiana sighs while shutting her eyes firmly.

"No. It isn't, Adriel. Then again, who are we kidding? Earth will never be Dabnod."

Another lapse in dialogue passes, the only sound being the metal of their spoons scrapping the sides of the carton. It takes what feels like eternity, but at long last, Adriel speaks again. In a way, what he says is surprising. Yet, at the same time, it isn't surprising at all.

"We know what happened on that last night, Damiana. Even if we didn't, we pretty much covered it when we ran into each other at the museum. So, for right now, let's not focus on what we've lost." Following an abnormally lengthy silence, Adriel continues. "Let's start with the unknowns. What brings my best buddy's baby sister to Metropolis?"

Damiana doesn't answer. Instead she allows his question to sink in. The whole time she stares at her warped reflection in the empty spoon intently, as if it holds all the answers. Truthfully, Adriel doesn't realize what a complicated question he has just asked her…

It is because of this that she directs the question back at him. Not only will it give her time to consider how much information she should give away, but she will also get answers to her own questions. Though she hasn't outwardly mentioned it, Damiana is every bit as curious about Adriel's presence in Metropolis as he is about hers.

Running her free hand through her thick tresses, Damiana gazes up at him. "Actually, Adriel, do you think you can explain your side of things first? The reason why I'm in Metropolis… It's a long story, and it will take _a lot_ of explaining."

Adriel nods. "Okay. I can go first. It doesn't matter. My story isn't overly complicated anyway." He takes another bite of mint chip ice cream before continuing. "To make a long story short, I've been living in Metropolis for the past two years. I made some connections with people who live in this city, so when I decided to settle down here, I got my job at the museum the same day I arrived. I had connections with the woman who owns this belly dancing studio, too, and when she wanted someone to take it over, she decided on me. Since then I have been doing well at the museum and with the studio, my pay has been going up, and for the past two years I've been living comfortably."

As fond as Damiana is of Adriel, and as happy as she is that he hasn't been suffering, she can't stop a pang of bitterness from striking. Adriel was living comfortably while she was homeless? He's living an easy life while she is dealing with keeping her secret, defeating Black Shadow, and worrying about meeting Starfire? Where's the fairness in that?! If Adriel has been alive all this time, why couldn't she have been by his side straight from the beginning?! As happy as she is for Adriel, all of this is so unfair…

Doing her best to shove her unpleasant thoughts aside, Damiana brings up another question for Adriel. What he told her has left some gaps, and admittedly, she wants them filled in.

Taking a large bite of ice cream, Damiana asks the question aloud a second later. "I hope you're okay with me asking this, Adriel, but what did you do before settling down in Metropolis? You said you made _'connections'_? How did you do that?"

It is apparent that her question wasn't digging too deep, because Adriel replies immediately. He even smiles while doing so.

"Honestly, Dami, you might not believe me if I tell you. There's every chance that you'll laugh me out of here, but sweet fates, I'll tell you anyway." Pausing momentarily, he confesses. "Before living in Metropolis, I was a very prominent act in a traveling circus."

Eyes widening slightly, Damiana finds herself gaping at him. The circus? That's how Adriel made his connections? He was an act in a _circus_? That's the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard!

Thinking that he must be joking, Damiana gives a small chortle. "A traveling circus? You're telling me that the reason you're doing so well right now is because you dressed up as a clown, or tamed lions, or something?"

Pointing his spoon at her, Adriel gasps in a show of mild offense. "A clown or a lion tamer? You're demoting my act to something on that level? I did nothing like that!"

Damiana didn't notice it earlier, but spread throughout the kitchen are piles of plain, gray, stones. Most often people would think that stones are meant to look decorative. These stones, however, do not appear decorative in the least. They're large, oddly shaped, and serve as an eyesore more than anything. Yet, when Adriel raises his free hand to the air, it is suddenly understood why these hideous things are here. The instant he lifts his hand, one of the stones flies rapidly in his direction. Once it reaches him, Adriel doesn't release his hold on it. Instead he allows the rock to float, the object hovering several inches above his hand.

Setting his spoon down on the table, Adriel focuses both hands on the stone. A few seconds later the rock begins shuddering. Another second is what it takes for the shuddering to turn violent, the rock cracking and turning inside-out similarly to a heated popcorn kernel. Only, rather than a kernel turning to popcorn, this unattractive stone is remolded into a dazzling, white, gemstone. Not a hint of gray is left to be seen. The only thing left in the rock's place is a piece of glimmering crystal.

As Damiana gapes widely at the feat he just accomplished, Adriel explains while wearing a grin.

"This, Damiana, is what my act was. Who needs clowns or lion tamers? I could use my rock-wielding abilities to perform a variety of tricks, including turning rocks into crystals. When there was a crowd that we wanted to do things big for, they surrounded me with rocks and I could even make it _rain_ crystals." Hesitating, he adds while tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Although, there were times when I didn't use my rock powers at all. After spending time with the so-called _'gypsies'_ of the circus, I found out that I was good at belly dancing. So, if there was ever a crowd filled to the brim with teenage girls, then I would be forced dance…"

Upon making this confession, Adriel quickly cuts his explanation short. Damiana doesn't miss the way he blushes in discomfort.

"But I suppose the whole belly dancing thing is beside the point. To answer your question about my connections, the woman who owns this building was the cousin of the wannabe gypsies who traveled with the circus. Though I wasn't one of them, our circus _did_ have lion tamers, and the uncle of one of the lion tamers had a position at the Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology.

"When I decided that I wanted to quit the circus two years ago, the other performers were aware of my… _unique set of circumstances_ …and pulled strings to help me out. They all agreed to keep my secret for me, and in turn, I would work hard for their relatives and be a good employee. We've kept the promises we said we would keep, and because of this, my life has turned out fairly well since Dabnod."

It is only after Adriel has explained everything thoroughly and fully that Damiana processes his words. Using his rock-wielding abilities as a circus performer? That makes sense now that she thinks about it. Elemental abilities could make for decent entertainment depending on how they are used; especially on planets where most individuals don't have superpowers. For someone with a personality as lively as Adriel's, using his abilities to join the circus makes even more sense. The fact that he made friends during his years in the circus and that they assisted him makes sense as well. Aside from being lively, Adriel is also very likable.

It takes several lengthy moments, but at last Damiana responds. "When you explain it that way, your story makes sense. Now that I think about it, you always did have unique ideas when it came to your rock-wielding abilities." Pausing slightly, she adds, "I understand how you made connections, too. After spending three years in the circus, the other performers were bound to take a liking to you."

Consuming another spoonful of mint chip, Adriel shrugs nonchalantly while smiling. "I guess that's true in a way. My mother, father, and sister used to say that I'm pleasant to be around. In Saeran's opinion I was an excessively outgoing showoff, but still pleasant." Hesitating in a thoughtful fashion, he continues a second later. "Of course, it was more than that with the people at the circus. I'm very close friends with them, and I trust them. I trusted them enough to tell them the truth, after all."

Once Adriel finishes speaking, that is when other details of their conversation finally come to her attention. When this happens, Damiana gapes at the man with the cherry red eyes.

They were aware of his _'unique set of circumstances'_? They _'kept his secret'_? He trusted them enough to _'tell them the truth'_?

Mouth hanging agape, the only thing Damiana feels is shock. Did Adriel honestly confess such a gargantuan secret to the humans?! Did he really tell them that he's an alien? Why would he do such a thing?! Who knows how they could have reacted?!

Surprise not leaving her features for an instant, she continues gaping as she asks Adriel this question. Noticing her blunt astonishment, Adriel returns her gaze with curiosity as she speaks.

"Adriel… When you say that you told your friends the truth…and that they understood your circumstances… Did you tell them that you're a Dabnodian?!"

Despite Damiana's shocked reaction, one that practically borders on panic, the man gives a simple nod in response. When he speaks, it almost sounds like he's giving her the time or confirming the weather report.

"Of course I told them that I'm a Dabnodian. They're my friends."

If Damiana's reaction wasn't panicked before, then it doubtlessly is now. "But…Adriel…that's crazy! You can't just go around telling people that you're an alien! We're different from humans! We have color-changing hair and eyes, two hearts, and we have powers that can wipe out entire cities!"

Again, Adriel nods in in nonchalance. "Yes, I know that. That's why I'm careful with who I tell. My employers, for example, have no idea that I'm a Dabnodian. But the people who I bonded with at the circus know, and several of my coworkers know. I don't go announcing it to the World, because that could cause trouble. However, having those select few individuals know who I am helps. It's not the same as it was on Dabnod, and it never will be, but having friends makes it better."

The carton of ice cream completely forgotten by this point, Damiana runs a hand through her curly tresses with a sigh. It isn't a secret how forlorn her sigh sounds.

"Are you sure about that, Adriel? What if you _finally_ get close to somebody and _finally_ start to feel normal, and then that person finds out? What if they stop treating you like a being with feelings, and start treating you like an _alien_? If that's what I'm going to have to put up with when I decide to tell someone, then I don't want to tell anybody."

Damiana isn't sure exactly what she said to trigger this reaction, but an instant is what it takes for Adriel's cherry-colored eyes to shift to a blinding shade of neon green. Along with this, they widen to the size of disks. As he speaks, his voice is unbelieving.

"Damiana…I don't mean to jump to conclusions…but with the way you're talking, it sounds like you have literally gone _five years_ without telling a _**single person**_ who you are." Releasing a nervous chuckle, he asks, "That isn't true, right? Because the only way for you to accomplish something like that would be to cut yourself off from people, hide, and never make friends with _**anyone**_."

The girl doesn't speak in this moment. Then again, she doesn't have to. The frightened and downcast expression on her face is all Adriel needs. Upon catching sight of her features, the man unleashes his own form of panic.

"Sweet fates… You have literally been cutting yourself off from others and not bothering to make friends for the past _five years_?! That's half a decade, Damiana! How have you survived without making friends?! How have you been providing for yourself?! Where have you been living?! Without friends, how have you been getting by at all?!"

Damiana sighs once more, this time sounding anxious more than anything. "Adriel? Do you remember what I told you before? It's a long story."

Giving a sigh of his own, Adriel speaks sounding worried. "How long?"

Breathing in deep, she gives the briefest explanation she can manage. "Well, I suppose it isn't terribly long. The first four years and forty-nine weeks of it are me moving from scummy job to scummy job and from park bench to park bench. It's only recently that the story has gotten long, and it's all thanks to this arrogant redhead who walked into a café three weeks ago."

Oddly enough, Damiana finds her dour expression morphing into a smile at that last sentence. It is obvious that Adriel spots it, because he, too, begins smiling.

"Alright then. By all means, tell me everything."

In that moment, Damiana decides not to leave out a single detail of her story. She has already kept far too many secrets. She isn't about to start keeping them from Adriel too. It is because of this that her smile grows wider as she begins telling the tale.

"You've heard of the Teen Titans, right? Well, about a year ago, my aimless wandering took me to Steel City. Steel City is the town that's protected by the Titans East branch of the Teen Titans. When I first ended up there, I didn't think that anything would happen." After a moment of hesitation, she continues, "You see, I was wrong about that…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ …

The potbellied tour guide has been speaking for well over fifteen minutes, and for once Roy can't stop listening. At first all he spoke about was Dabnod's Monarchy, the planet's Knight system, and the inner workings of Dabnodian clans. As the man spoke, they moved around the massive room to view various photographs and artifacts. There were two things Roy saw that fascinated him in particular. The first was a photograph of a squadron of Knights, and the second were pieces of jewelry bearing images of things such as animals.

What struck him about the photograph wasn't so much the scenery. The violet grasses that surrounded the armored men as well as the gargantuan birds that were seen in the background hardly caught his eye. It was the fact that the men in the photo appeared completely and utterly _human_ that made it him look twice. There was no odd orange-tinted skin like there is with Tamaraneans, neither were the whites of their eyes an off color. No gems were seen in the center of their foreheads like with Azarathians, either. Aside from this, there weren't any gills, scales, extra limbs, third eyes, or anything _at all_ to suggest that they weren't human. The only thing about them that made them stick out were hair and eyes that shined blinding neon colors.

The fact that there used to be a planet filled with aliens that appeared so _**un**_ -alien is simply amazing to Roy!

As for the jewelry, what caused the artifacts to be particularly attention grasping to the redhead was the tour guide's explanation. It wasn't just jewelry, he'd told them. For millennia, it was a tradition on Dabnod for children to earn one of these pieces of jewelry on their twelfth birthday. Each piece of jewelry had something called a "clan symbol" engraved into it, and earning one of these on their twelfth birthday meant that they were becoming a member of their clan. In the tour guide's exact words, it was a Dabnodian rite of passage.

When somebody asked _'why clan symbols?'_ , the guide had gone on to explain that surnames weren't something that existed on Dabnod. Rather than being deemed "The Johnson Family" or "The McDougals" there was a symbol that represented each family. For some families, the symbol was an animal such as a snake, a bird, or a fish. Other families chose a type of plant, a rock, a body of water, or even a star. The guide had been on such a roll that he even threw in the interesting factoid that the piece of jewelry given to the child was specified by gender. Men, he said, wore their clan symbol on a belt around their waist, while women wore theirs on a metal cuff on their right upper arm.

Upon learning these tidbits of information, Roy couldn't stop himself from gaping in astonishment. The violet grasses painted on her bedroom wall… The strange language she speaks that he has never been able to place… The so-called "massacre" of her friends and family… Not to mention that Leila wears a metal cuff on her right upper arm with a bird engraved into it. Her clan symbol, perhaps? That would certainly explain why she always wears it even when out of her Firelight uniform. Admittedly, the facts are adding up more and more. With how _human_ the Dabnodians look, this is especially true...

Meanwhile, what he has learned so far is not the end of this new plethora of information. Right now, it looks like the tour guide is straying away from the topic of Dabnodian culture to the people themselves. Considering how they are facing a chart that reveals various organs within the Dabnodian body, they are about to get a lesson in these aliens' biological functions. Pointing at an illustration of a Dabnodian chest cavity, one that Roy notices has two hearts side-by-side with the right heart slightly lower, the thirty-year-old tour guide speaks.

"In the time that Dabnod was around for, the planet's inhabitants were unlike any other species in the galaxy. The lone factor that set them apart, the thing that gave them everything from their unique physical features to their stunning abilities, was their second heart. Much like humans, Dabnodians had one heart that would pump blood through their bodies to give them life; this would be the heart on the left. The other heart, however, didn't contain blood. The heart on the right contained a dense mixture of liquid energies that, when fed to their bodies, had many marvelous effects.

"Because their second hearts produced such strong liquid energies, and so much of it at one time, excess heart energy would build up. Thus, this extra energy would need to be stored in another part of the body. In the cases of the Dabnodians, it was sent to special glands behind their eyes and to their hair follicles. This resulted in one of the Dabnodians peoples' key traits; their vivid hair and eyes that changed color with their emotions. Whenever Dabnodians' emotions would shift, let's say from happiness to despair, their second heart would produce energies of a different color. So, if they were happy one minute, their hair could be a bright color such as gold or orange. Then if they heard some bad news, the bright color would instantly shift to something like dark gray or an icky purple color."

Once this is said, the tour guide pauses in his speech. Roy is thankful for this, as it gives him an opportunity to mull everything over. Color-changing hair and eyes… During their confrontation in her motel room, it was pretty much _confirmed_ that Leila's hair changes color.

His head spinning, a side effect of the facts falling so perfectly into place, the redhead can't refrain from asking a question. At this point, it's now or never.

Raising his hand to catch the tour guide's attention, Roy makes his inquiry loud and clear. "Out of curiosity, if a Dabnodian wanted to, could they hide their hair and eyes to blend in with another humanoid species? With hair dye and colored contacts, for example?" Following somewhat of a pause, he adds, "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

Meeting his emerald gaze, the guide gives a small frown. "Honestly, kid, there might not be anything hypothetical about it. The Dabnodians were an ingenious race. For all we know, some of them got off the planet before it was destroyed and are spread throughout the universe fighting for survival."

The blunt statement causes Roy to gulp. Along with this, his heart begins racing. He isn't sure if the guide realizes it or not, but he all but confirmed everything he has been wondering throughout the tour.

Meanwhile, the potbellied man continues. "Theoretical or not, my answer is yes. If a Dabnodian wanted to, they could easily hide their color-changing hair and eyes using basic Earth tools like contact lenses and hair dye." Pausing, he continues while stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Though, the hair dye would probably start to be counterproductive after four to seven years. With the heart energy coating the follicles, their hair would more than likely build a resistance to it. Not to mention their second set of veins. A close enough peek at one of their wrists, and they could be done for either way."

Roy's eyes widen at the man's final two sentences. Opening his mouth, he is about to ask another question. One that he is dying to have the answer to. Before it can leave his mouth, however, somebody else is already asking it.

"Second set of veins?" asks a woman somewhere behind him. "Are you saying that if these aliens really are hiding out on Earth, finding them is as easy as searching their wrists for extra veins?"

Giving his chin another thoughtful stroke, the man stays silent for a long moment. The entire time Roy's head spins. When the guide finally speaks, his head only spins more. Not so much from shock, but from feeling overwhelmed by the amount of evidence confirming his suspicions.

Raising one of his arms, the guide motions to his wrist as he speaks. "Actually, it _is_ that easy. See the blue veins beneath the skin? Those veins are attached to our heart; we only have one. Dabnodians have two hearts, so naturally, they will have another set of veins. They flow with liquid energy instead of blood, though, so they will be a color like orange or red instead of blue."

Upon hearing this, Roy impulsively rotates his arm so that he is looking at his own blue vessels. At some point the guide goes back to speaking, but he doesn't hear a word he says. All Roy can do is stare at his wrist, wondering if Leila's looks the same or if she has vividly colored veins running alongside the blue ones. Although, the redhead feels it in his gut that he already knows the answer.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! With Damiana's reunion with Adriel, and with Speedy starting to piece everything together, it was a blast to write! Admittedly, my original idea was having Damiana confess to Speedy that she is a Dabnodian without him having any prior knowledge, but in reality I don't think that would happen. Even with everything they've been through, Damiana has only known him for a few weeks, and she guards the fact that she is an alien very closely. Because of this, I think having Speedy figure out everything on his own is the better way to go.**_

 _ **If you liked this chapter, I'm sure that you will like the next chapter even better. Things are really starting to build up, and in the next chapter there is definitely going to be drama! I can't wait to finish writing it, and I'm even more eager to get it posted!**_

 _ **Until next time, my friends, and thanks again to all of you who are reading! I'm glad that you're enjoying "Firelight"! :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	26. Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Six

_**A/N: Another chapter is here, and less than two weeks after the previous! I'm so glad that I was able to get this chapter out fairly quickly! I'm very happy with how this chapter turned out, and thus far, it is one of my favorites!**_

 _ **Happy reading to you all, and enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Side Note: Also, if you guys are looking for more interesting Teen Titans stories, check out "Who I Was and What I Became" by UndiscoveredSpecies. It is well-written, attention grasping, and I can guarantee that the author's OC, Trigger, is going to grow on you. If you have time, give it a read, and don't be afraid to leave Undiscovered a review._

 _I have it favorited, so it should be toward the top of my favorites list on my profile if you're interested! :)_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Honestly, Dami? That is the most intense story I've heard during the years that I have been on Earth. You met the Titans East, got mixed up in their fight against a criminal insane enough to tear apart the Earth, became an official member of the Titans, and now you sneaked into Metropolis so that you can stop this guy. And somehow, you've accomplished all of this in less than three weeks." Chuckling, the man adds, "I always used to question if you were really related to Saeran with the two of you being so different, but at last there's some solid proof. Only someone related to him could get involved in something of this scale in such a short amount of time."

Damiana isn't sure if she should feel lighter or weighed down, but somehow she feels a little of both. She told Adriel the entire story of what she has been through from beginning to present. Spending the past five years homeless, her drifting brining her to Steel City, meeting Speedy that night at the cafe, all of that was covered. Running into the masked men in the abandon building, contacting the Titans, the fight with Black Shadow's robots the next night, she didn't leave out a single detail. Running away from the Titans only to rejoin them a few days later as "Firelight" is another detail she filled him in on, as are the details of Black Shadow's machine and how they tracked him to Metropolis.

Thus far, the only things Adriel aren't aware of would be her taco date on the dock with "Roy" and the fact that she has spoken in Dabnodian in front of him on two occasions. Neither did she tell him that Roy has been inside both her motel room and her bedroom, that she has been on the back of his motorcycle, or that he saw through her hair dye earlier today. She hasn't mentioned the exact members of the six-person team that is coming together in Metropolis to stop Black Shadow, either, deciding it best to avoid talk of Starfire.

After processing his words, Damiana replies to Adriel while sporting a contemplative frown.

"Things have definitely changed for me, I can tell you that. Making the leap from a homeless girl singing at a scummy café to a Teen Titan is a difficult change to fathom. Not to mention that I have the responsibility of helping the others take down Black Shadow. Taking down a villain that can open rifts to any planet during any period in history…the thought of it scares me..." Despite her fearful words, the girl's frown morphs into a small smile. "It's hard to explain, but for some reason I actually like it better this way. My life is more complicated without a doubt, but strangely enough, it feels worth it."

In spite of everything that has happened, from the horror with Black Shadow, to hiding her Dabnodian lineage, to agonizing over meeting the Princess of Tamaran, what she says to Adriel is true. Even though her life has been turned upside down, she has no regrets about joining the Titans East.

Reaching across the kitchen table to grasp her hand, her brother's best friend meets Damiana's eyes with his kind cherry gaze. As he speaks to her, she almost feels like they're back on Dabnod and he's giving her his special Adriel-brand advice.

"If Saeran was here, know that he'd be proud. Using your powers to become one of the heroes takes a lot of courage. Joining the Teen Titans isn't at all like joining the circus. You're using your abilities to fight insanely evil criminals; you aren't using them to put on a show. I'm sure the moment you decided to become a Titan, you knew that the criminals they fight are dangerous. If something happens during a mission, you might not live. Yet you're with them anyway. Courage is something I've lost since Dabnod, Dami, so I'm glad that you still have it."

What Adriel says is enough to cause Damiana's eyes to well up with tears. Jumping up from the kitchen chair, she rushes around the table to give the pony-tailed twenty-year-old a tight hug. Her tears don't escape, but nevertheless, her happiness is apparent.

"Thank you, Adriel. Coming from you, that means everything."

Adriel doesn't hesitate to return her hug. The only time he cuts the embrace short is when he speaks to the girl again.

"My words shouldn't surprise you. You're Damiana of the Fire Phoenix. Courage is something you've had from the time you were small." Following a brief pause, he continues. "Considering how the Tamaranean Princess is part of the group that you're teaming up with for this mission and how you've allowed yourself to get close to Speedy, your Dabnodian bravery is still marvelously intact."

False emerald eyes widening, Damiana takes a step away from Adriel and gapes at him. Her surprise is not something that is well hidden.

"How did you know that Starfire is coming to Metropolis? How did you know that I've gotten close to Speedy? I never told you either of those things!"

Twirling the end of his brownish-red ponytail around an index finger, the man shoots a knowing grin in her direction.

"How does your big brother's best buddy _not_ know these things? Even after all these years, I can still read you." His grin softens to a smile with these next few statements. "When you got to the part about tracking your villain to Metropolis, I noticed how carefully you avoided mentioning which Titans are showing up for the job. While avoiding the topic you seemed nervous, so I concluded that the Tamaranean must be in the group. When it comes to your relationship with Speedy, I've been able tell that you're attached to him from the moment you mentioned the arrogant redhead who walked into the café. Every time you mention Speedy, your eyes light up like stars. It would only make sense that you've grown fond of him."

Damiana huffs slightly. "I hate to think that I can be read so easily." She returns to her chair at the kitchen table. Once seated, she asks a question while sighing in depression. "Since you know about the situation with Starfire, what do you suggest I do about it? Any advice?"

Adriel shrugs, his kind smile staying fully intact. "What advice is there to give? You're a smart girl. I'm sure that you already know what to do."

A pang of fear striking her in the gut, she exclaims, "What? No I don't! I have no idea what to do! How can you say that so easily?!"

"Because it's true," says Adriel bluntly. "In fact, you were probably planning on doing it already. Keep your Dabnodian lineage hidden, weather through this mission, and take out Black Shadow as painlessly as possible. Was that your plan, or wasn't it?"

Damiana gapes at him once more. In truth, Adriel guessed right. That is exactly what she was planning on doing.

Breathing in deep, she runs a small hand through her thick curls. "Alright, what you're saying is true. My plan does go something like that." Hesitating, she asks, "I take you don't have any words of wisdom for me, then?"

Again, Adriel shrugs. "Concerning the Tamaranean, I don't. You know what to do, and I trust your judgment. I know that you won't let one measly Tamaranean get in the way of taking out a criminal that could destroy Earth. You're too smart for that; you always have been. I also know that if you didn't trust yourself around Starfire at least a little bit, you wouldn't have joined the Titans in the first place."

Damiana doesn't give a verbal response. Though she disagrees with him, all she does is nod in understanding. Adriel puts far too much faith in her...

Surprisingly enough, however, he isn't through speaking. Apparently, he does have a piece of advice to offer. It is simply different from what she was expecting.

At this point his kind smile morphs into a frown of uncertainty, and the man stands from the kitchen table. Damiana stands from the table as well. The entire time she feels a mixture of puzzlement and anxiety. Taking a step toward the door leading to the large room with the wall of mirrors, Adriel motions for her to follow. While doing so, he speaks.

"When it comes to Speedy, on the other hand, I do have some advice. Advice that you will hopefully follow. If Saeran was here, know that he would tell you the same thing."

Again, Damiana doesn't give a verbal response. This time she doesn't nod, either. Rather, she follows him out of the kitchen and into the main room without question. At first she wonders if he's taking her to the upper level of his home, or if she is being ushered outside. It is because of this that Damiana is caught off guard when they stop in front of the wall of mirrors. Once they're stopped, Adriel grasps Damiana by the shoulder and tugs her closer. Keeping her shoulder in his gentle grip, he turns her body so that she is looking at her reflection. It is only once Damiana is viewing herself that he continues.

"Look at yourself, Damiana. Hopefully you're seeing what I'm seeing, and getting the picture."

Gazing at her image, the girl honestly doesn't see much. A pale face, golden brown curls, green eyes, a rather frail stature… What exactly is she supposed to be looking at?

Turning to face Adriel, she arches a puzzled brow. "I'm sorry, Adriel, but I don't understand. What are you wanting me to see?"

Much to her astonishment, the man's eyes shift from cherry red to a lilac color. Along with this, his cheeks are quickly becoming dusted with crimson. Clearing his throat in something akin to discomfort, he replies cautiously.

"Just be careful around Speedy. Okay, Dami? I haven't met him personally, so I don't know what he's like, but for all I know he's a playboy. Even if he isn't a playboy…well…he's still a man. Men…they have _feelings_ …"

That last sentence is all it takes for it to hit Damiana. Suddenly, she knows exactly what he's trying to tell her. As a result, her face reddens.

Averting her gaze from Adriel's, she replies awkwardly. "Oh… You're talking about _**that**_ … Well don't worry about it, Adriel. I didn't trust Speedy at first, either, but he has more than proven himself. He can be arrogant and he likes to tease, but that's just Speedy. When it comes down to it, I know that he wouldn't take advantage of me."

Discomfort never leaves Adriel, though he still manages to continue his lecture.

"It isn't necessarily about _'taking advantage'_." Grasping her lightly by the chin, he forces her to view her reflection from top to bottom. "Again, Damiana, look at yourself. You've grown into a very beautiful woman. There aren't too many men who can resist a beautiful woman. If a man becomes attached to a beautiful woman, resisting is even harder. Men try not to show it, but we do have feelings, and can feel them very deeply at times. Know that even the strongest men have limitations."

Blushing profusely by this point, Damiana nods. "I understand, Adriel, and I will heed your advice. But if it helps, this mission we're on is strictly business. Speedy and I aren't romantically involved, and with the pressure we have on us to defeat Black Shadow, no romance is going to happen."

This time it is Adriel who nods. "Okay. I believe what you're saying. That was only a word of advice for the future." He pauses prior to continuing. "And Damiana, if you or the Titans ever need anything, feel free to come to me. A place to stay, help getting into the restricted areas of the museum, information, just say the word and I'll help. I may not be one of the heroes, but I'll do what I can. Black Shadow sounds particularly dangerous, and I want to do my part to bring him down."

All thoughts of their previous conversation vanishing, Damiana smiles. "Of course, Adriel. There's not a soul on Earth who I would rather go to."

* * *

Later

"An hour late! _Both of you_! How are _both of you_ an hour late?!"

Damiana did her best to sprint back across the city to the museum, realizing how late the time must be only after leaving Adriel. He offered to take her back himself, but she politely declined. After all, the last thing she wants her teammates believing is that she ditches her Titan duties to hang out with attractive men. True, Adriel is her friend and she thought he was dead until running into him this afternoon, but Roy and Vic don't know that. If she wants to keep her Dabnodian lineage hidden, she doesn't want them knowing that either. With Adriel's eyes in their current color-changing state, he could be a dead giveaway that she's an alien.

It is for these reasons that Damiana keeps her tongue bitten, weathering through Victor's raised voice and his unpleasant scowl. Also the target of the man's aggravation is Roy, who sits on the edge of the museum's fountain in a type of dazed trance. Damiana can't help but raise a brow at this. In these types of situations, she has seen Roy act smug, calm, and even nervous. Never has she seen him act dazed, though. Such an expression on his face is very strange to her…

Victor continues lecturing them, saying that when he sets a time for them to meet up, he expects it to be followed. For once, however, Damiana finds herself listening only partially. Most of her attention is on the uncostumed archer, who has gone from staring blankly at Cyborg to staring at her. His expression is no longer dazed. Instead, curiosity is seen in his eyes. It isn't mild curiosity, but rather, it is a curiosity so intense that it gives Damiana chills. His penetrating emerald eyes with the brown flecks bore into her soul, as if trying to dig down until he uncovers her secrets. Never has the girl felt so unsettled by a person's stare; not even on Dabnod.

Doing her best to shake off the disturbing chill of Roy's intent gaze, almost wishing that he was wearing his mask, she turns so that she is facing their temporary leader. Apparently she didn't miss too much of what was said while focusing on the archer, because he just now reaching his point.

"When we come back tomorrow, I need both of you here at the meeting time. If we're going to make any progress, then we need to keep checking in with each other. We only have three days left to work with, so every second counts. Remember, Rob's counting on us, and so is everybody else. We aren't on vacation. This is serious."

Suddenly, Damiana feels a pang of guilt. Victor's right. This _is_ serious. Maybe she should have taken Adriel up on his offer of a phone number and directions instead of leaving the museum with him. She cost them some valuable time by being so selfish.

Then again, Adriel is a museum employee. He stated to her that he can help the Titans if need be. He can even pull strings to get them inside restricted areas of the museum! So, considering this side of things, was leaving with him really such a bad decision?

False green eyes connecting with hazel, Damiana is about to give Victor an honest apology for being late. Along with this, she is prepared to give her word of agreement that she will be on time to the meeting spot tomorrow. Before the girl can do this, however, she tears her gaze away from Vic's and glances over at the redhead. He has been staring at her for over a minute now with the same expression of intensity. Frankly, it's creeping her out far too much to ignore.

Narrowing her eyes into a glare, the girl doesn't hesitate to call him out on his strange behavior.

"Roy, would you please cut it out with the creeper stare? You look like you're plotting a murder, and it's freaking me out!"

Upon hearing her voice, he blinks multiple times and shakes his head as though breaking free from a state of hypnosis. Once his senses are regained, he responds in what appears to be a mixture of apology and embarrassment.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, Leila. I didn't notice I was staring. I guess I'm kind of out of it. Four hours at a museum for a guy who hates museums, you know?"

Damiana doesn't respond. Instead she peers into his deep, emerald, pools. His intense curiosity is still present, and along with this, it is stronger than it was before. Thus, Roy's apology doesn't work to calm her. If anything, she only feels more unsettled…

Shoving the observation aside, she turns away from Speedy and looks back at Cyborg. The whole time Damiana can't stop the burst of anxiety that courses through her. No one has ever given her that kind of a look before.

* * *

The Next Morning

If Roy had one wish, it would be for him to act normal around Leila. He does his best to treat her the same way he always has; like the cool girl with the bold personality and the fire powers. If she really is a part of this race of aliens, if she's a _Dabnodian_ , then he highly doubts that this would change much about her. She would still make an awesome Titan, her personality would most likely remain intact, and she would still be enjoyable to be around. The only difference would be her origins. Of course, even this doesn't matter much. After that tour, he thinks that the Dabnodians have an amazing history. Truthfully, it saddens him that Planet Dabnod is gone.

Doing his best to shove such thoughts aside, Roy glances at Leila. Her thick, brown, curls hang down around her shoulders, the girl shoving them behind her ear as she nibbles on a blueberry bagel. The two of them are currently alone in his and Cyborg's hotel room, the disguised metallic man having stepped out to purchase cream cheese. Leila sits on the edge of Cyborg's bed and Roy sits on the edge of his own, their knees approximately three inches apart. As they loiter in the silence, Roy eats a bagel of his own. Rarely has it been this quiet between the two of them.

His flickering glances transforming into a steady gaze, he allows his emerald eyes to trail to her right upper arm. The metal cuff that she wears is firmly in place. It is gold in color, the only exception being the copper outline of a bird with outstretched wings. As Leila shifts her arm to raise the bagel to her mouth, early morning sunlight glints off it from a nearby window. It's almost as if the piece of jewelry is taunting him, daring him to ask Leila about it. Information, answers, satisfaction; Roy wants these things.

He swallows a bite of food prior to vocalizing his thoughts. The entire time he is careful to string the inquiry together as innocently as possible. In the process, Roy captures Leila's phony green gaze with his legitimate one. She appears taken aback by the question to say the least.

"Leila, just out of curiosity, why are you so attached to that bracelet? Is it special? I don't think that I've ever seen you without it."

A long moment passes where Leila doesn't respond. She chews her bagel slowly, eyeing him with uncertainty. It's as if she's weighing her answer in attempt to sort out what she should and should not tell him. When she finally replies, Roy is sad to see that her eyes are heavily guarded.

"What's with the sudden curiosity? You've never cared about my bracelet before."

Breakfast temporarily forgotten, Roy shrugs. "It's nothing. I got to thinking about it and realized that you never take it off." After a cautious moment of hesitation, he asks, "Why?"

Leila sighs softly. Her eyes are still guarded, but fortunately for Roy they appear a bit gentler than before. When she speaks, the tone of her voice is nostalgic.

"If you really want to know, then yes. My bracelet is special. It was a birthday present from my family."

Roy can't stop himself from smiling. If she answered this question, then maybe she will answer the next one. Though, like his previous inquiries, he is careful with his wording.

"A bracelet for your upper arm with a picture of a bird carved into it? That's an interesting birthday present for a little girl. If you were eight years old when they gave it to you, I would have expected plastic Disney-themed jewelry with glitter."

When her guard drops completely at his remark, Roy feels like he could give a fist-pump of victory. The only thing that makes him feel more victorious is when she rolls her eyes sarcastically and smiles. It's a gesture that is so purely Leila that it warms his heart.

"Of course you would think that. Like every other guy, you break out the little girl stereotypes when the word _'birthday'_ is mentioned." Pausing to take another bite of her bagel, she explains a moment later. "For your information, the armband was supposed to be for my twelfth birthday, not my eighth. As for the bird, my family wasn't just being random. The bird is called a fire phoenix, and it was very important to us. Think of it as my family's emblem."

Smiling kindly with glimmering green eyes , Roy nods. He's getting much farther than he thought he would, and in very little time at that.

"' _Fire phoenix'_? I've never heard of that bird before."

Leila meets his smile with a secretive one. "I wouldn't expect you to. They're pretty foreign."

* * *

Later That Day

They have discovered absolutely nothing of significance. Two days straight of searching the Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology, and like the day previous, nothing was found besides dusty artifacts. These artifacts are probably worth quite a lot, but Roy and the others know that none of them would be useful to Black Shadow. When Black Shadow needs money, he doesn't steal valuable items. He sends his henchmen to banks and has them take cash in its most convenient form. Besides, even if he was the kleptomaniac type of villain rather than the insane type, the man would have stolen something long before now. Four days have passed since he stole the schematics for his machine, and heaven knows that he wouldn't wait so long to earn more cash.

Feeling exasperated at the amount of progress that has been made in terms of their villain, the redhead looks across the table at Leila. Based on the gleam in her false green eyes, she, too, is upset by their situation. The two of them sit in a booth in the back corner of a small pizza parlor that they stumbled across. Their pizza arrived five minutes ago, but when it had sardines as a topping in place of sausage, Cyborg took it to the front counter to exchange it. Due to the large amount of people in the nearly endless line, it is apparent that getting another pizza will take a while.

For this reason, despite his dismay over Black Shadow, Roy does his best to strike up a conversation with his favorite fire-using teammate. When her gloomy disposition vanishes, he takes this as a positive sign.

"It's too bad that our friend from the sea isn't here. If he was, I would've eaten a slice of that pizza. No joke."

Leila's lips twitch upward into a smirk, and her eyes shine in a mixture of humor and mischief. The sight of her alone is enough to cause Roy to grin.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have just eaten the anchovy pizza. I would've ordered it on purpose! Don't get me wrong. He's a good teammate, but I have to admit that it's pretty funny when he freaks out." Laughter escaping from her rosebud lips, she adds, "When we threw sixteen dollars out the window of your car, I thought he was going to have an aneurysm!"

That last statement is all it takes for the two to burst into laughter. Admittedly, that is a good memory for Roy. Before that day, he'd never had a teammate join in on one of his jokes before. It was a fun afternoon. True, Aqualad got revenge on them once they got inside the grocery store, but still.

Meanwhile, Leila makes another statement. One that he agrees with completely.

"To be honest, I kind of wish that he was here. The rest of our team and BB, too. I know that we're not here to have fun, but considering how the museum closed at four pm today, we might as well. Metropolis is so big, and it would be a lot of fun having them here!"

Raising a hand to his chest, Roy is unable to stop himself from feigning offense at her statement. Even so, it is plain by the glint of his vivid green orbs that he is only joking. Leila shakes her head at him as he speaks.

"Excuse me, but are you saying that Vic and I _aren't_ fun? I have never felt so insulted."

"You know that's not what I'm saying, Roy. _Of course_ you and Vic are fun! Not once did I insinuate that you weren't."

He doesn't miss the glimmer in her eyes as she looks at him. When their gazes lock, he wonders what color her sparkling orbs really are beneath the contact lenses. If Leila is from the deceased Planet Dabnod, which he is ninety-five percent certain that she is by now, what color do her features turn when she's happy? Orange and yellow like her fire? Gold and copper, perhaps? Suddenly, Roy wants this answer more than anything.

Apparently he has been looking at her for too long, because Leila clears her throat in an awkward fashion and breaks eye contact. Her cheeks redden, thus, bringing a tint of pink to his own face. They sit in silence for a moment until, at last, Roy speaks. Removing his phone from his shorts pocket, he does so with a smile.

"It won't take us long to eat once the pizza gets here, and after we're done, I highly doubt we'll want to spend the rest of the night back at the hotel. The hotel is nice, but it's not that great." Raising the device so that it is in her line of vision, he asks, "Do you want to see if anything interesting is happening in this city tonight? We could always find something on Google."

Nodding, the girl with the counterfeit brown curls returns his smile. "Sure. It beats trapping ourselves in our rooms and watching reruns of Full House."

He moves closer to the wall upon hearing the statement of approval, motioning for her to come sit beside him. The whole time he taps the internet icon rapidly, wanting the Google homepage to obscure his background of Erza Scarlet wearing her Flame Empress Armor. Sadly, however, Leila doesn't come to him. She gapes at the archer with a raised brow. In turn, Roy stares in confusion.

"What?" he asks. "Are you afraid I'll bite you?"

Leila shakes her head. "No. It's just… Why do you want me over there?"

Roy shrugs. "Why not? If we're looking for something, you should be able to see the screen. It's easier than passing my phone across the table."

Though it is hesitant, she gives a nod. "Okay. I guess that makes sense."

Getting to her feet, Leila slides into his side of the booth a second later. The moment she's beside him, he understands the reason behind her hesitation. The already cramped booth suddenly feels much smaller. Their sides are less than an inch away from touching, and by the time she sidles close enough to get a good view of his phone, the two of them are tight against each other. Nevertheless, Roy manages to shove this realization aside in order to type the necessary words into the search bar. Her curled tresses brushing against his cheek and the feel of her body heat only add to the distraction, however, meaning that he spells a word incorrectly. It is Leila's question _"You spell 'events' with an 'x'?"_ that causes such an error to come to his attention, unfortunately...

It's lucky for Roy that it doesn't take long to get used to the sensation of her nearness. He scrolls through a list of places and events on a website about Metropolis' tourist attractions with ease, the only distraction being Leila's hair. She shifts her head every now and again, causing it to tickle his cheek and chin severely. It's only when she speaks that this mild irritant is momentarily forgotten.

What catches his attention isn't so much the girl's words, but her jesting tone. "Hey, what do you know? Tonight is discount night at the Metropolis Museum of Art. I bet you're just dying to go there! Everyone knows how much you love museums."

Scoffing, he jabs her lightly in the side. "In your dreams. The day I go to a museum for fun is the day Robin finally says yes to singing karaoke with Starfire."

Laughing, she returns his jab. "Actually, that could work. Apparently, there is a Karaoke Lounge opening sometime this week. You can get on stage with them and sing along to Katy Perry."

Scrolling down further on the list, he chuckles. "What is this? _'Tease Roy Day'_?"

"Sort of," says the girl simply. "Yesterday was _'Tease Leila Day'_ , so I figured I would even it out."

From here it falls silent between the two of them. It isn't tense or awkward, but rather it is comfortable. Leila's hair tickles him worse every minute, but like before, he does his best to ignore it. When he finally runs across something interesting on the website they're browsing, something that doesn't have anything to do with museums or restaurant openings, Roy shoves aside the feel of Leila's hair completely. Finally a place in this city that actually looks enjoyable!

Happiness in his tone instead of jesting this time, he speaks to the girl.

"Oh, cool! Metropolis put in an amusement park last month! Google is good for finding information, after all." Pausing, he asks, "Leila, are you seeing this?"

Leila adjusts the position of her head to view his phone more closely. As a result, Roy ends up tasting a mouthful of hair. Expelling the brown curls from his mouth, he listens as she responds.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I saw it. I was halfway through reading the description." Sounding cheerful, she adds, "We should go!"

Pulling a final strand of hair from his mouth, he points out in a teasing yet serious manner, "On the way there, maybe you should buy yourself some hairclips. I can now say for a fact that even if strawberry shampoo _smells_ like strawberries, the taste isn't there. Brown hair dye doesn't taste as good as it looks, either."

Leila's posture turns rigid with embarrassment. Pulling a plain, black, hair tie out from her jeans pocket, she slides to the other end of the seat and begins the process of pulling it into a ponytail. While doing so, she replies in an odd mixture of jesting and apology.

"I wish you would've told me that my hair was bugging you sooner. I hate to think that you've been suffering in silence for the past twenty minutes. Sorry." Smirking, she adds, "I would've dyed my hair a different color, but I highly doubt that black or blonde dye would taste any better."

Roy doesn't attempt stopping the smile that crosses his face at her remark. Leila truly is one of a kind.

Before he knows it, words come out of his mouth. By the time he's speaking, his smile has vanished entirely. Nothing but seriousness is left in its place.

"Then maybe you should stop putting dye in it. Personally, I think that bright, color-changing, hair would taste better if it accidentally got in my mouth than hair dye would."

In the instant that passes after he says this, all traces of humor disappear from Leila's face. The only thing remaining is a dense combination of fear and shock. Suddenly, Roy wishes that he hadn't said anything.

When she makes a statement, this wish multiples by ten.

"My hair does nothing like that. I have no idea what you're talking about. Only freaks have hair that can change color."

Sighing sadly, Roy replies in the gentlest fashion he can manage. He doesn't realize it, but an emotion similar to desperation glimmers deeply in his eyes.

"Leila… Your hair was purple, and right after I pointed it out, it turned green. _I saw_. Your hair changes color. It doesn't take Einstein to put two and two together." Green eyes locking with contact-covered orbs, he adds, "And just so you know, it absolutely _**does not**_ make you a freak. Different, yes, but never a freak."

In that moment, Leila doesn't respond. Instead, she points her head toward the pizza parlor's tiled floor. She does her best to hide her face from view, but Roy still catches sight of the silver droplets that trail down her cheeks. Standing up from the booth, she turns so that her back is facing him. Only then does she give her response. Unfortunately, it isn't at all what the archer wants to hear.

"I have to get out of here. Don't talk to me for the rest of the day. Just leave me alone. If Cyborg asks, I have something important to do back the hotel."

Emerald eyes widening fearfully, Roy leaps to his feet and shoots his arm in her direction. By some stroke of luck, he manages to catch her by the shoulder.

"Leila, stop! Don't run away! Talk to me!"

She doesn't say anything more. Shrugging off his hand, she sprints out the door like a whirlwind. As much as he wants to, Roy doesn't go after her.

* * *

Terror. The only emotion Damiana feels is terror. Hearing her speak in the Dabnodian language yesterday, asking about her armband this morning, and confessing that he knows her hair changes color this evening. Roy is getting so close to learning the truth that it's _petrifying_. Nobody has ever gotten this close to finding out that she isn't human. Not even Mrs. Tucker or her boss at the café. Somehow, she always managed to hold them at arm's length just enough so that they never had any suspicions. The same can't be said for Roy, though.

Roy wormed his way into her life the moment he stepped inside the café that night, and as much as she doesn't want to admit it, she let him. It was supposed to be a temporary deal where she helped the Titans get information on their criminal, and before Damiana noticed it happening, she became attached.

Adriel was right about what he said to her the day prior. Out of all the Titans, she feels the closest attachment to Speedy. So much that he isn't even _'Speedy'_ anymore. He has gone from being the arrogant archer that she saw on the News every night, to her friend, Roy. Because of this, he has gotten so close to finding out that she is a Dabnodian that she didn't even notice that her guard had dropped. When she finally saw that her walls fell down, they were piles of rubble at her feet.

Running a frazzled hand through her thick tresses, Damiana stares at her reflection from where she sits in the jacuzzi-sized bathtub. The only thing she can see is a miniscule portion of her body from the shoulders up. Despite the warmth of Metropolis' weather, the girl feels like she could freeze to death. Along with this, she is unable to keep her body from trembling no matter the effort she puts into it. As a result, she filled the tub with hot water and decided to soak. The door to the bathroom is open, but the hotel room's main door is firmly locked, enabling her to view her reflection through the steam.

While the steaming bath has worked to calm her shivering body to an extent, it hasn't been entirely effective. Damiana's shoulders are still trembling, and her skin is as pale as a phantom's. Admittedly, she feels chilled while sitting in water that is nearly scalding. Of course, none of this can compare to her eyes. With her contact lenses currently removed, they are a horrendous combination of charcoal and stormy gray. They are bloodshot as well, obvious tear stains on her cheeks and beneath her eyes. The remnants of her terrified sorrow aren't vanishing anytime soon, either, because tears are still trailing down her face.

Turning away from the mirror, she sinks deeper into the tub. As she does this, the girl expresses her distress aloud.

"How could I let this happen? All it will take now is one more slipup for him to find out. If he figures out what I am, I'm done for." Following an incredibly lengthy pause, she continues. "Once word gets out that I'm a Dabnodian, it's over. They'll take Starfire's side, and I'll probably end up kicked out of the Titans. _'Tamaran destroyed Dabnod?',_ they'll say. _'Well then, the Dabnodians must be dangerous! An alien with enough power to destroy entire cities? She must want revenge against our precious Starfire!'_ "

The girl scoffs bitterly. "That's why I've never bothered getting close to anybody. They like me when I'm human, but the moment they figure out I'm an alien, they'll see me in a whole different light. I won't be their teammate anymore. The only thing they're going to see are ulterior motives that don't exist. Little would they guess that just because I hate Starfire doesn't mean that I'm going to kill her. I'm a Dabnodian, for crying out loud! We would never stoop to that kind of level for something a low as revenge." Giving an unladylike snort, she adds, "It's disgraceful to me as much as it was the monarchy."

After unleashing these thoughts, Damiana falls silent. There's more that she is afraid of, though she doesn't confess it aloud. She doesn't even want to confess it internally. Yet, to the girl's dismay, she confesses anyway. The thought almost forces her to dissolve into tears once more.

" _What if I don't get kicked out of the Titans? What if Robin agrees to let me stay on the Titans East team, and requests that our teams stay separated? Then what? Will the rest of my team still like me? What if they hate me for separating them from their friends, and on top of that, think that my Dabnodian lineage is weird?"_ Stormy gray eyes widening with fear, she wonders, _"What if_ _ **Roy**_ _thinks that my lineage is weird?"_

Damiana's gut twists into knots. The idea of Roy thinking that everything that makes Damiana herself is weird is more than disappointing. It's heartbreaking.

Noticing that her sorrowful state has increased, Damiana raises a hand and slaps her face harshly. While doing this, she scolds herself.

"Come on, Damiana! Get ahold of yourself! Crying over something that hasn't happened yet? You're being ridiculous." Taking a deep breath, she continues. "Roy has absolutely no idea that you're an alien. He is only aware of the hair and the language. For all he knows, you're a human with a genetic mutation who speaks a rare, foreign, dialect. The first conclusion he would jump to would never be a lost space alien from a destroyed planet. Stop being so paranoid."

Taking an additional breath, Damiana sinks farther into the tub. She does her best to stop thinking about these new conflicts that have arisen, but unfortunately, they keep forcing their way back in. Even if nobody knows the truth right now, the nagging voice inside her head tells her that someone will find out eventually. That is simply a part of being close to others. Eventually they find out each other's secrets. More than that, sharing secrets is supposed to be a good thing…

 _"Of course I told them that I'm a Dabnodian. They're my friends. …having those select few individuals know who I am helps. It's not the same as it was on Dabnod, and it never will be, but having friends makes it better."_

Eyes widening at the random memory of Adriel's words to her, Damiana sighs. Yet, she smiles. Back amongst the living for less than two days, and already his newest lectures are plaguing her mind. As soon as she can sneak away from the other Titans without being missed, she needs to meet with Adriel again. If anyone can understand the dilemma she's having, it's him. True, his only advice will be to take a risk and share her identity with the other Titans in spite of Starfire, but even if his advice won't help, a listening ear would be nice.

Calm washing over her at the thought of Adriel's familiar smile and kind eyes, Damiana feels herself relaxing. Keeping her mind pinned on seeing Adriel again, the girl soothes herself to the point where she can honestly enjoy her bath. She should exit this room to face Roy and Vic sometime tonight, and when she does, she wants to look as _"Leila"_ as possible.

Unfortunately for Damiana, however, she doesn't get to relax for very long. One moment she is alone, the only thing keeping her company the steam of the bath water as well as the noise of a crying child from somewhere up the hallway. Then, the next thing she knows, the sound of the hotel room's main door coming unlocked is heard. A second later it can be heard swinging open, Cyborg's voice echoing in accompaniment.

Damiana groans despondently. So much for facing them later.

"Leila? I don't know what happened between you and Roy, but I've been knocking for the past five minutes and haven't heard an answer. I thought I'd let myself in to see if you're okay." When she doesn't answer, he calls her name again. "Leila?!"

Releasing a dejected sigh, Damiana calls out in response. "Don't worry, Vic. I'm fine. Roy has just been getting on my nerves, and I wanted to be alone for a while."

His footsteps come closer to the bathroom at the sound of her voice, his tone one of concern. "Are you sure you're okay? I saw you when you ran out the door. You looked pretty upset."

"I was, but again, don't worry. I'm over it," says Damiana blankly.

When Cyborg's footsteps continue coming closer, the monotone leaves the alien girl's voice. An instant is all it takes for it to transform into a panicked shout.

"Wait! Don't come in here! I'm—"

" **AHHH**!"

A pair of wide, hazel, eyes gape at her in shock, forcing Damiana to cross her legs and cover her chest using her forearms. To her relief, a second is what it takes for the six-foot-four man to leap out of the doorway. When he apologizes, the burning humiliation in his voice is something that even a deaf person could hear.

"I am _**SO**_ sorry! The door was open! I thought you were brushing your hair or something!"

Irritation plain in her voice, she doesn't hesitate to shout. "Yesterday Roy barges in here, and today it's you! Can't I get any privacy?! And what part of _'Don't come in here'_ don't you understand?!"

"I didn't hear you say that! I was too busy worrying about the girl who ran out of the pizza place crying!" Pausing slightly, he asks, "What are you taking a bath for, anyway? It's only five-thirty at night."

Her special areas still covered, she replies in discomfort. "I can take a bath if I want to. Is it wrong for a woman to soak in a tub of warm water?"

Cyborg replies sounding uncertain. "No… I guess not…" After a moment of silence, he asks, "Did Roy say that you smell bad or something? Is that why you ran off to go take a bath?"

Damiana's mouth hangs agape at the question. "What? No! Of course not! Actually, he said that my hair smells like strawberries."

"Really? You ran away crying because of that? I'd hate to see what your reaction would be if he said you look pretty."

The girl sighs. "That isn't the reason why I ran away. It's something between me and Roy, and it's really hard to explain." Though he can't see her, she gives a small smile with this next statement. "But either way, thanks for checking on me. I appreciate it. Just make sure to be wary of the bathroom door next time around."

She can't see him in the same way that he can't see her, though she is certain that the disguised metal man is returning her smile.

"You're welcome, and don't worry. I've learned my lesson. Believe me." For a moment Damiana thinks that he is going to exit the room. That is, until he asks a question. "Leila, are you leaving your room at all tonight? I talked to Roy, and he seems pretty down. Whatever is going on between you two, I really think you should get it solved."

Damiana releases another sigh, this one sounding heavy. "Don't count on it, Vic. It's a lot more complicated than you think. Trust me."

Cyborg gives a sigh that matches hers. "At least think about talking to him, okay? No matter how complicated this problem is, I'm sure you can find a way to patch it up."

It is only after this is said that the man exits the hotel room, the door clicking shut behind him. Damiana isn't sure why, but she no longer feels the fear or the sorrow that she did earlier. Instead, the inside of her chest feels heavy, making her wonder if Victor could be right.

* * *

Later

"I'll be back in a while, Roy. I just thought I'd check out this auto shop that I've been hearing about. Word on the street is Metropolis has a lot of cool gadgets that they don't sell in Jump City, and the T-car could use an upgrade."

Roy, who'd previously been peering into a hand mirror and combing his hair, glances over at Victor as he nears the exit. Having heard him, the archer nods.

"Okay. Have fun with your car parts."

The first thing Roy expects is a jolly comeback, or perhaps a joking quip. It is for this reason that the lack of response catches him off guard. Removing his attention from his hair, the redhead looks in Vic's direction while raising a puzzled brow. When the metal man finally says something, it is sounds serious rather than lighthearted. Thus, his brow raises farther.

"You know, I'll be gone for a while. After the auto shop, I might go the arcade, and then maybe an all-you-can-eat buffet. I could be gone for hours."

Emerald eyes brim with confusion. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know, I guess... If a thief tries stealing your wallet and your six-foot-four height and melon-sized muscles aren't enough to scare them off, I guess I can call the cops for you?"

Victor sighs. "That's not the point I was trying to make, and you know it, man. I'll be gone for the whole evening. While I'm out, it would be a good time to apologize to Leila. I'm not sure what you did, but she said she probably won't leave her room tonight. Even if you have to talk to her through the wall or slide an apology letter under the door, tell her you're sorry." Hazel eyes locking with green, he adds, "I can tell by your face that you really are sorry, so I see no reason not to let her know."

Roy aims his gaze away from Vic at his concluding statement. He doesn't return it to his hand mirror. Rather, the blue swirled pattern on their beds' comforters just became very interesting.

One moment of silence later, he responds.

"I'll try apologizing to her, Vic, but there are no guarantees that it will make things better. On her way out of the restaurant, she told me not to talk to her for the rest of the night and to leave her alone. I overstepped one boundary already, so I'm not sure if overstepping another one is the answer."

This time it is Victor who raises a brow. "What do you mean you overstepped her boundaries? What exactly did you do?"

He raises a hand to massage his temple. "Let's just say that I learned something she didn't want me learning."

Victor's brow raises higher. "I'd ask what you learned, but I'm guessing it's none of my business." He reaches for the doorknob. "I'll be back later. In the meantime, I hope you and Leila work things out."

With that said, the man exits the room. The door closes behind him with a soft click. Once Victor is gone, Roy doesn't go back to fixing his hair. He continues staring intently at the bedspread, trying to figure out his next course of action.

* * *

Soon after Cyborg left, Damiana finished bathing and put her clothes back on. If Cyborg randomly let himself into her room, there's no telling when Roy will decide to pop in. The last thing she needs is for him to catch her naked, too. Things are tense between them already. A mishap like that, and the tension would triple. Another thing that would cause an increase in tension would be him seeing her without her contact lenses. Therefore, she put them back in without a second thought.

Currently, the girl sits in the center of the bed amid her silent hotel room. Beside her bed on the floor is the bag that she packed for the trip. In it are necessary things such as clothes, but along with this, she packed a few additional items. These items would be the Phoenix Index, and the two other books she owns that are written in Dabnodian. Originally she was going to leave them at the Tower, but it pained her to part with them. Because of this, she shoved them inside her duffel bag along with her necessities. Sitting open in her lap is one of these precious books. The one she is holding is not the Phoenix Index, but a silver and green book with a hard cover.

Out of the three remnants of Dabnod that she owns, this is the one that she looks at the least. Within the pages are not just words, but images of home. Violet fields, expansive oceans, villages built from rose stone and obsidian, the Palace, each of these places are shown here. They aren't paintings or illustrations, either. Each picture shown in this book is a photograph, and every time Damiana flips through the pages, she can feel both of her hearts shattering. Viewing the photos is such a sweet sorrow. Many of the memories that go with these places are happy, yet an unparalleled ache rises in her chest when she realizes that all of it is gone.

Five years have passed. She is a different person now than she was then. She is stronger, bolder, braver, and smarter. Not to mention that she has Adriel again. With these factors combined, it seems like the pain should go away. Yet, it doesn't. As she stares at a photograph of the Dabnodian Palace, a photograph filled with Knights, Scribes, and glimmering Courtiers, the pain hits her fresh. It feels like it was only yesterday when she saw her planet explode from that escape pod. Somehow, the fact that she has Adriel again doesn't help, neither does the fact that she is different. When it comes down to it, she is on a foreign planet filled with beings who will never understand. Even if she confessed that she is an alien, they still wouldn't understand. Not a single human on Earth would be able to comprehend the pain she's feeling, neither would they attempt it.

An ache panging through her chest that won't go away, Damiana flips the page so that she is looking at a picture of a Dabnodian sunset. Such a marvelous combination of teals, pinks, and silver. It's much too sad that she will never see it again—

Suddenly, before she can view the image for a moment longer, loud knocking sounds off from the other side of the door. Along with knocking comes the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, Leila? Is it okay if I come in? It's Roy."

Closing her book and shoving it back in her bag, Damiana is unable to refrain from rolling her eyes. How did she know that he would show up? Psychic abilities must be a side-effect of hot baths.

Shoving her bag under the bed, the girl grants him a snarky retort. "Wow? It's Roy standing outside my door? I never would've guessed. For some reason, I thought it was the muffin man."

The irritation in his tone, as slight as it is, is impossible to miss. "Come on, Leila. Don't be sarcastic with me. I came to apologize. Can you please let me in?"

Resuming her upright position, Damiana faces the door as though it is Roy's face. "I told you earlier that I don't want to talk. What part of ' _leave me alone'_ is hard for you to understand?"

The unseen redhead releases a groan. "And what part of _'I came to apologize'_ is hard for _you_ to understand?" His voice softening, he continues with sincerity. "I really am sorry, okay? I shouldn't have brought up the hair. You don't like showing it to people, and I was out of line by mentioning it. You put a lot of effort into hiding it, so I should've known that my knowing about it would bother you."

Once he is through speaking, Damiana doesn't respond. She continues staring at the door, mesmerized. What mesmerizes her aren't his words, but his tone of voice.

As he's talking about her hair, Roy does it in a fashion that is so… _casual_. Now that she thinks about it, he even sounded casual about it in the restaurant. He knows that her hair changes color, and more than likely, he is aware that her eyes change color, too. He has probably been aware of this since yesterday afternoon. Yet, he _doesn't_ act freaked out by it. True, there has been that odd, curious, stare that he has been giving her, but nothing about it says that he thinks she's weird.

She has strange hair and eyes that change color! Doesn't that freak him out?

The fear that Damiana felt back at the restaurant and while soaking in the bathtub is gone. It has completely drained away, as if somebody pulled a plug. The only thing left is surprise, and along with it, curiosity.

False green orbs wider than disks, the girl stands up from the bed and moves toward the door. Before she can comprehend exactly what she's doing, she throws it open in order to face Roy. When they are no longer separated by the white-washed wooden plank, he appears stunned to say the least.

Emerald locking onto emerald, she makes a blunt statement.

"You know about my hair, _**and**_ you know about my eyes."

By this point brown-flecked eyes are puzzled as much as stunned. Not releasing her gaze for an instant, he answers with caution. It's as if he is afraid that the slightest misstep will bring the barrier of the door between them once more. Which, truthfully, is probably his exact fear.

"Yes. I know, because I saw your hair. It would make sense that your eyes do the same thing."

A long moment passes. During that moment, all she does is stare at him. Roy's facial expression grows more bewildered with every passing second. The only time his confusion seems to ebb is when Damiana resumes speaking.

Pointing an index finger in his direction, she says, "You know, and it _**doesn't**_ freak you out."

Before Roy can do so much as nod, the girl reaches out and grabs onto his elbow. Yanking him by the arm, she pulls him into the room and slams the door shut. It is only after securing the lock that she continues.

"You know that my hair and eyes change color. More than that, they change color with my emotions! When I'm sad, they're one color, and then something can make me happy and the colors change. For every emotion I feel, there is a color to match. I'm a walking piece of mood jewelry!"

It is here that Damiana hesitates. It is the longest moment of hesitation that Damiana has ever taken in her life. Based on the expression of massive shock on Roy's face, this is very possibly the lengthiest pause of his own life. One of her hands hovering in the air, at a place between her left eye and falling back to her side, the two stand firmly in place in a silent deadlock. As this moment passes, Damiana questions if she is really going to do it. Along with this, she questions _why_ she would do it, and wonders just how crazy spending time with the Titans is turning her.

Then, in a display that would make Adriel applaud, her fingertips make the rest of the journey to her left eye. All reason, logic, and previous arguments vanish, as does her left contact lens which flies across the room. It lands on the carpeting somewhere beside the nightstand, and for the first time in her life, Damiana doesn't care where it's at. The only thing she cares about is Roy, who stands in front of her gaping.

Pointing at her unveiled eye, she continues from where she left off.

"Look at this! I'm not sure what color it is right now, but I know that it isn't normal! I had my contacts out earlier while I was taking a bath, and they were pitch black at one point because I was scared. Then I was sad, and they turned gray. Later if you make me angry, they'll turn midnight blue." Pausing, she exclaims, "How does this not freak you out?!"

Roy doesn't respond right away. He gapes at her widely, drinking in the sight of her single unobscured eye. When he finally speaks, much to Damiana's amazement, a smile crosses his face. It isn't a smug smirk or a teasing grin. Instead, the smile he wears is one of pure happiness. It feels like both of her hearts are warmed through at the sight of it.

"Pink," he says simply. Brown flecks practically dancing, he adds, "A few seconds ago, it was green. Not green like mine, but bright, popping, neon green. Right now, your eye is pink. Not hot pink, but light pink. I'm not sure if different shades mean anything, so I thought I would be specific."

It is only after he is through that Damiana raises her hand again, removing her right contact and flicking it across the room in the same manner as the left one. Every bit as surprised as she was before, Damiana stares at him widely as she repeats her question.

"Again, just in case you're deaf, how does this _**not**_ freak you out?!"

Roy responds without hesitation. "Honestly, there really isn't much to be freaked out by. Is this surprising? Absolutely. The average person doesn't have color-changing hair and eyes, so of course it's surprising. But just so you know, surprising and weird aren't the same thing. It's like I told you back at the restaurant. Your hair and eyes make you different, but they don't make you a freak."

Their eyes connect again, and all of a sudden, Damiana feels both hearts thudding. Not with fear, but with a mixture of happiness and disbelief. She never thought that she would see this happen. Roy _does not_ think that her hair and eyes are weird!

As quickly as her happiness appears, however, it is replaced by the age-old enemy that she has been facing ever since first coming to Earth; _fear_.

When Roy first reaches for her arm, she hasn't the slightest clue what he's doing. She thinks that it might be a kind gesture, or that maybe he is going to tell her to put her contacts back in so they can go somewhere. They spoke of going to the amusement park back at the pizza parlor, after all.

Even when he pulls her closer and brings her forearm up to eye-level, she still doesn't know what he's doing. The only time she figures it out is when he extends his pointer finger and runs it over the inside part of her wrist. Holding her arm at a flat angle so both of them can see, she watches in full view as he traces over her veins. Not the blue veins connected to the heart that transport blood, but a pair of orange veins; the veins that are attached to the heart controlling her energy.

What he says next horrifies Damiana to the core.

"The things that I know about you don't freak me out. Not even a little bit. And since we're done beating around the bush, I know _a lot_ _more_ than you think I do."

* * *

 _ **A/N: As sad as I am to say it, that's all for now. Don't worry, though, because this isn't the end. Roy's and Damiana's confrontation will continue into the next chapter. Not only that, but within another chapter or two, Robin, Starfire, and Saeran are going to get involved. The only reason I didn't bring them in earlier was because I wanted to introduce Adriel first, and because I wanted Roy to learn the truth before Damiana meets her brother. Things are going to get a lot more interesting very soon, so stay tuned!**_

 _ **Also, a quick question, what are everybody's thoughts on Part Three so far? While I am very thankful for the few people who have been leaving reviews, I still haven't been getting a whole lot of feedback. Because of this, I am at a loss for what the majority of readers are thinking...**_

 _ **Even if it is short, please leave a review. I would love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **Until next time. :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **~OCQ**_


	27. Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Seven

_**A/N: At last another chapter of "Firelight" is completed! Thank you guys for all of the awesome reviews for the previous chapter, and for your patience in awaiting this one. I would have gotten this chapter done sooner, but I have been job searching and going to interviews like crazy! So many jobs that I want, but at the same time, so much competition. Ah, so frustrating!**_

 _ **So, due to my job searching frustrations, I spent my entire day curled up in my room finishing this chapter. Spending the day writing this chapter was very worth it! I don't want to give too much away, but as a bit of forewarning, I named Part Three of this story "Secrets" for reasons other than the obvious. I'm going to start broaching some of those reasons in this chapter. Put simply, things run more deeply than you think. Remember, nothing is ever as it seems ;). **_

_**Enjoy the chapter guys! With the plot finally beginning to thicken, I sure as heck enjoyed writing it! :)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The duo stands frozen in the center of the room. Roy has Leila's wrist firmly in his grasp, and as their gazes lock, it's as if the world stops turning. His index finger continues making contact with the orange-colored vein, not budging for the slightest instant. The entire time he stares into the deep pools that are Leila's eyes, doing his best to communicate everything he knows about her with that single look. In the process, he can't stop from being dazzled. He was aware that her eyes changed color before she removed her contact lenses, and even went as far as assuming that they would be interesting to look at. What Roy never saw coming, however, was that the colors would be so _vivid_.

When Leila's eyes were green a moment prior, the neon color was so popping that he had to do a double-take. It looked nothing at all like her contact lenses, but instead was more similar to lime green. Then, when he saw the green shift to pink as though a kaleidoscope was being turned, Roy found himself gaping at twice the intensity. The pink, he instantly decided, he liked better than the green.

It was neither fuchsia nor magenta that he found himself staring into, but was instead only a shade or two darker than white. Rimming the outside of the iris was a type of white so bright that it stood in contrast with the with the whites of her eyes, matching that of pearls reflecting sunlight. This same color was flecked across her light pink irises in several places, the two shades combining so flawlessly that her eyes were practically glowing.

More than anything, Roy was hoping that Leila's shining orbs would remain this way. As he's standing here now, however, it becomes blindingly apparent that this isn't going to happen. The young archer watches as her eyes shift colors for the third time in less than a minute. First green, and then pink, and now to a color far less appealing. Dark, turbulent, gray.

Leila's gray eyes turn darker by the second, eventually to the point of transforming completely to black. Recalling her earlier words, that black eyes mean she's scared, Roy immediately removes the finger he'd been tracing over her veins with and allows it to drop to his side. Although, his opposite hand doesn't relinquish its grasp on her wrist. Roy strengthens his hold by a notch. A second is all it takes for Leila's face to become wrought with fear.

Posture stiffening, rosebud lips parting, and black eyes tripling in size, she gapes at him in the same fashion that a counterfeiter might gape at their friend upon learning that they're a police officer. Leila appears so completely and utterly horrified that he might as well be arresting her. It is because of this that he tightens his grasp by another notch, afraid that she might make like a criminal caught in a crime scene and flee. When Leila tries breaking away from him, Roy learns that he'd made the right call. She jerks so hard against his grasp that he wouldn't be surprised if she gnawed her own arm off in attempt to escape.

As she fights him, as Roy had partially been expecting, the girl shouts. Only, it isn't in anger for once. For the first time in the weeks that he has known her, Leila's shouts sound _**terrified**_.

"No! Let go! Get away from me!"

Roy doesn't loosen his grip in the slightest. Though, he doesn't strengthen it either. He maintains his grasp, easily keeping his hold on her. If he releases her for as little as an instant, there isn't a single doubt in Roy's mind that she is going to sprint through door and take to the streets. Once she's gone, there is no telling if he or Cyborg will ever be able to find her. They could lose a valuable member of the Titans and their new friend if she gets away from them. It is for this reason that Roy uses his superior strength to keep hold of her wrist. True, Leila is the one with the superpowers, but he is more physically strong. No matter how much she fights, she won't be able to get away without using her powers. Even in her frightened state, Roy has confidence that she won't go as far as burning him.

Meanwhile, Leila wrenches so harshly that it surprises him that she hasn't jerked her arm out of its socket. Her yelling hasn't ceased.

"Let me go now! I need out of here!"

Raising her free hand, Leila begins tugging on her ensnared arm in attempt to free herself. It isn't any use, and they both know this, yet she keeps at it. The only time her struggling ends is when Roy shoots his hand forward to trap her other wrist. When Leila stops fighting, it isn't because she gives up, but because having both tiny wrists trapped in Roy's larger hands stunts her. Her posture freezes rigidly, and as she continues looking at him, Roy has never seen a face so filled with fear. She no longer looks like a criminal escaping the law. Instead, Leila reminds him of an animal caught in a hunter's trap. When he uses this opportunity to pull her closer, her horrified expression increases tenfold. The thought that such intense horror is being directed at _him_ leaves a pained feeling in Roy's chest.

What she says next cause this feeling to increase.

"If you know what I think you know, then let me leave in peace! Don't rat me out to the other Titans, and don't come after me! If you try finding me or hurting me, know that my fire powers don't come from nowhere! The Fire Phoenix clan was the most powerful clan from my province!"

Under other circumstances it is very apparent that Leila would be struggling, but once Roy moves his hands from her wrists to her upper arms in a swift motion, this is rendered impossible. Holding her tightly enough so that she can't sprint from the room, yet loose enough so that he isn't causing her pain, he does his best to communicate with Leila despite her fear. Their noses only two inches away from touching, he looks deeply into her turbulent black orbs as he speaks.

"Leila, _calm down_! I'm not telling the other Titans, or the media, or the random Joe on the side of the road, and I'm _absolutely_ not going to hurt you! Stop fighting me, and _breathe_ , okay?" Pausing, he adds more calmly, "Didn't you hear what I said? Yes, I know what you are, but it doesn't freak me out. If it did, I'd be avoiding you right now, so rest assured. I'm not freaked out about this."

The onyx color of her irises doesn't fade to a lighter color. Sadly for Speedy, it seems as though her eyes become even more fearful. When she speaks her tone is quieter, yet the horror still exists.

" _How_ do you know? If you're not going to let me go, then explain."

Emerald eyes never releasing charcoal for a second, Roy decides not to procrastinate. At this point, putting off his explanation is pointless as much as impossible. He taps his pinkie finger against the rim of her phoenix armband as he speaks.

"I ran across an exhibit at the museum yesterday, okay? It was about planets that were destroyed, and the last planet on the tour was one called _Dabnod_."

Taping his pinkie against her armband with enough force so that it sounds off with a metallic _clink_ , he continues.

"The part of the tour about Dabnod lasted for a half-hour, and during that half hour, the tour guide told us about how families were split into clans. Each clan had a symbol they used to identify themselves, and their children would get a piece of jewelry with their clan symbol on their twelfth birthday. He said that a clan symbol could be anything from a plant, to a star, to a _**bird**_ , and that women wore theirs on a metal cuff on their right upper arm."

Very suddenly, fear is replaced on Leila's face by a mixture of surprise and realization. As a result, he notices as charcoal becomes streaked by lime green. Relieved that the black is starting to diminish, though unsettled that it hasn't vanished completely, Roy comes to his next point.

"There were photographs of what Dabnod used to look like hanging on the walls, too. The grass was purple in each of the pictures, and the people had neon-colored hair. Before the museum, I remember seeing pictures exactly like them painted on your bedroom walls back at the Tower."

Leila's eyes turn greener than before, the black steadily vanishing. As this happens, Roy explains his third and final point.

"Then, what confirmed it for me was the tour guide explaining that Dabnodians have a second heart that produces a mixture of energies. Excess heart energy is stored in their hair follicles and in glands behind their eyes, and the energy causes them to turn bright, neon, colors. Because of the second heart, Dabnodians also have a second set of veins." Roy raises a hand to twirl one of her curled strands around his index finger as he makes this next statement. "The guide also said that Dabnodian hair and eyes can be easily hidden by hair dye and colored contacts, and that he wouldn't be surprised if some of them made it off the planet before it was destroyed."

Roy doesn't once hesitate in twirling Leila's ringlets around his finger. Using his opposite hand, he continues tapping his pinkie against her metal cuff. By this point Leila's eyes have been completely taken over by florescent green, only scraps of black remaining. When Roy's emerald eyes shine with a type of understanding that he isn't aware he possesses, the black disappears entirely.

"You aren't from Earth, are you? You're from that planet that's on display at the museum that was destroyed five years ago. You're from _Dabnod_."

* * *

Under any other circumstances, Damiana would have burned the male who dares to put his hands on her. She is small and knows very well that most every man she has met is superior in upper body strength. Using this as a way to restrain her, keeping her from running away like a naughty child, is nothing more than insulting. Yet, as demeaning as her current situation is, she couldn't raise her fire to Roy even if she wanted to.

His grasp is firm, yes, but he doesn't hurt her. With the amount of muscle Roy has on his body from working out, Damiana knows that his touch could easily cause harm. Roy has enough strength to shove her bony figure to the other side of the room, and quite possibly, to break a bone in the process. Yet, he doesn't. When he first pulled her close Damiana was frightened beyond belief, thinking that he might try something now that he knows what she really is. However, with the way he is touching her right now, she knows that this assumption was far from true.

One hand firmly grasps her right upper arm, three fingers and his thumb contacting her pale skin and his pinkie finger tapping against the metal of her armband. The other hand is mere inches away from her face, Roy gently twisting one of her curled strands around his pointer finger. He leans in closer, as if to get a better look at her as he takes every possible measure to see through her human persona. Nothing about the redhead says that he is looking to harm or judge her; especially his eyes.

Just yesterday she wished that he had his mask on, but as of now, Damiana couldn't feel more thankful that he isn't wearing it. If he had his mask on, Damiana would never be able to see the kindness and the compassion that dance in his breathtakingly green eyes. Emerald streaked with forest green and specked by brown. The young alien has seen his eyes on multiple occasions, yet is still struck breathless by how beautiful they look.

Having heard his previous statement, as well as everything he'd explained before it, Damiana doesn't respond. She simply gapes at him, surprised at how much she'd revealed without really knowing it. What also surprises her is how close a human is willing to get. She isn't like him. Her eyes are changing color right in front of him, and he traced over her orange veins with his own fingertips. She is from this strange, unknown, place and has an entire history that he knows nothing about. Yet, here Roy stands. In front of her. Touching her. Looking at her.

The thought that he would touch her knowing that she's an alien from another planet is almost enough to make Damiana emotional.

Withholding these emotions, Damiana raises her small hand so that she is clasping Roy's larger one. Pulling it away from the piece of hair that he's playing with, she positions his arm so that his wrist is facing upward. Once his wrist is positioned, she lowers her opposite arm so that her own wrist lays directly beside his. With their wrists side-by-side, it is seen that her bright orange veins are a stark contrast to Roy's single set of blue vessels.

After what feels like eternity, she replies to the redhead. Her voice is neither sarcastic nor cheerful. If anything, it is puzzled.

"I don't understand you. Look at me! I'm _**not**_ human! I don't understand how you can handle being this close to an invader."

It is at this point that their gazes are no longer connected. Their eyes are on their wrists, staring blatantly at how different bright orange veins are from blue. As Damiana observes both sets of veins, her own blue vessels go completely ignored. Her only focus is on her orange vessels and on Roy's blue. When Roy replies, the same compassion is heard in his voice that was seen in his eyes.

"An invader? That's what you call yourself? Your planet was _destroyed_. If it wasn't destroyed, you wouldn't be on Earth at all! If anything, I'd call you a survivor."

Damiana lapses into silence. When she replies, it is hesitantly.

"There isn't much difference between an invader and a survivor. When it comes down to it, I have been living on a planet that isn't my own. I'm very different from you and the other humans. Over the years, one thing I've come to realize is that aliens don't have much of a place with humans."

Much like Damiana, Roy doesn't respond immediately. Peeking up at his face, Damiana sees that his brow is furrowed in thought. When he speaks at last, he does so while moving his wrist so that it is on the other side of Damiana's. Now, rather than his blue veins sitting beside her orange veins, they are next to her blue set of veins.

"How true is that really? Sure, you're not _exactly_ like a human, but you're not that different either. Just look. You have the same blue veins that I have. Not to mention that you have two legs, two arms, a mouth and nose, two ears, and a pair of eyes. Really, Leila, I'm not seeing an invader. I'm seeing a human with a second heart." Pausing, he adds in what sounds like disappointment, "I just wish you would have told the Titans. If not all the Titans, then at least Titans East. We would've been surprised, but we also would've gotten it. There's nothing to be afraid of when you're with the Titans."

 _A human with a second heart… There's nothing to be afraid of…_ More than anything, Damiana wants to smile. Countless scenarios have gone through her head of what confronting a human might be like if they were to find out that she is a Dabnodian, but this was never one of them. Never did it occur to Damiana that there could be a human out there that would accept her.

Of course, as much as she wants to smile, Damiana ends up frowning. By the way he's talking, he was informed that her planet was destroyed but was never told _**how**_. Not only that, but he found out only yesterday, and it was because of a museum tour. With this being the case, Roy's knowledge is minimal. He knows nothing of what she should or should not do.

Sighing, she replies to his heartfelt words. "Roy, I appreciate what you're saying, but you don't know a thing. About me, about Dabnod, the details of my past, you don't know any of it. If you knew, then you'd see why I never told the Titans. You would also see why I went out of my way to avoid the Titans at first." Hesitating once more, she continues a second later. "I'm not sure if you ever will know either, because explaining it would take all night."

The instant she is finished speaking she turns silent, waiting for the redhead to respond. She continues staring at their wrists the entire time, not wanting to make eye contact. When Roy replies, however, her eyes shoot up so that she is looking directly at his face. What he says stuns her.

"If that's true, then we have time. Vic is out on the town, so it's just us tonight." Emerald orbs gleaming with sincerity, he continues. "If you're willing, tell me everything about who you are and about your planet."

* * *

Steel City: Titans East Tower

Later That Night

For the past two nights, Saeran has had a worse time sleeping than he has had in ages. First and foremost, the so-called _"high-quality"_ motels that they stayed at last night and the night before were impossible to sleep at.

Last night when Saeran was trying to sleep, there was a very loud social gathering happening in the room directly across from his and Robin's. Music was blaring, people were heard either laughing, crying, or screaming, and the strobe lights were so bright that they could be seen through their curtains. When a tattoo-covered man wearing a leather jacket banged on their door every hour on the hour with the question _"You dudes got any beer?"_ , this was even more of a hindrance to Saeran's sleep. Not just Saeran's sleep, but Robin's as well.

Then, the night before that at the previous motel, loud noises were coming from the room beside them. Put simply, their neighbors for that night were having their own party, and it was far louder than Saeran found appropriate… Starfire and Raven had a room on the other side of their neighbors, and apparently they'd heard them too. Starfire was horrified that ghosts had been haunting the room. Only ghosts could be the cause of so much moaning and thumping on the walls, she'd said.

Of course, even when Saeran did have the chance to sleep those nights, he was unable to. Cyborg, Speedy, and Damiana have arrived in Metropolis, and admittedly, it makes him nervous. Damiana and Speedy in Metropolis away from the other Titans is a thought that is very unsettling. True, it makes him feel better knowing that Cyborg is with them, but not much. What if Cyborg leaves them alone? Then what?! Speedy could be taking his baby sister on dates and smooth-talking, trying to woo her! As much as he has practiced wooing girls, it probably won't be long at all until his baby sister is in his dirty arms! The sound effects provided by the neighbors during that one miserable night didn't help him calm his imagination any, either…

So now, after two sleepless nights filled with anxiety, Saeran decided to turn in early upon reaching Steel City. They arrived less than an hour ago, and admittedly, the pony-tailed man didn't do much. He said hello to everyone, asked if they had any tuna for him to feed Mr. Whiskers (who has been stuck in his tiny pet carrier for several days), thanked Bumblebee for the handout of canned food, and then took Mr. Whiskers downstairs with him to a guestroom before crawling into bed.

This is where Saeran is currently. In his room in the Titans East Tower slumbering. Mr. Whiskers is pouncing all over the room chasing his toy mouse, banging into furniture and knocking knickknacks off the dresser in the process, but Saeran scarcely notices. The only thing the man pays any attention is the dream that he is descending into. To Saeran's surprise, as he falls to unconsciousness, a very vivid memory seeps into his dream. This shouldn't be too surprising, as nearly all his dreams consist of memories or fantasies of Dabnod. Yet, Saeran finds himself taken aback.

It has been ages since he has thought about this bizarre occurrence…

As he drifts into slumber, Saeran doesn't see himself in his early years of Knight training like he usually does. At thirteen years old, going on training missions with their squadron, and causing unintentional chaos with Adriel. Those were the good days, and there is rarely any other time in his life that he dreams about. On this night, however, he sees himself at sixteen years old and Adriel at fifteen. This memory doesn't take place one year, six months, or even _one_ month before Dabnod was destroyed. This memory is from a far more turbulent time, only three weeks before his home planet's destruction.

He remembers one specific day during this stretch very well. Their squadron had been planning a week-long training mission; a very important mission that could have boosted their ranks from Squires to Knights. Both he and Adriel had been looking forward to it. Only, it was much to their despair that it was cancelled at the last minute. The day before the mission Queen Guayusa sent out summonses, requesting that the Royal Counsel, her most trusted Knights, and the head of every clan in the province attend a war meeting. Knight Master Urrvink wasn't just one of her most trusted Knights, but _the_ most trusted Knight. Thus, he was forced to attend no matter his plans.

Even if Urrvink had been able to worm his way out of his duties to the Queen, Saeran found out the morning of the meeting that they wouldn't have been able to go on their training mission either way. Adriel's father was known as the esteemed head of the Ground Badger clan. According to Queen Guayusa's summonses, this war meeting was the meeting of the century. Thus, the head of the Ground Badger clan wanted his son to sit at his right hand. Without Adriel their squadron would have been incomplete, making their training mission impossible on multiple levels.

However, as soon as Saeran spoke with Adriel that morning, their lost training mission was immediately forgotten. They stood directly in front of the doors to the meeting room. Besides Queen Guayusa who was in her office having a final discussion with her advisers, everyone else who was attending the meeting was already in the room and seated. Adriel was supposed to be seated to the right of his father, tall and proud like the rest. For one of the only times in Saeran's memory, however, Adriel wasn't tall and proud.

Adriel was clad in his full armor, the Squire emblem carved into his breastplate and the Ground Badger belt around his waist. Yet, in spite of his regal attire, the young man looked like a wreck. His hair was dark gray, and his color-changing irises were nearly black. His posture was slouched, a frown was etched into his face, and his expression was wrought with uncertainty. Adriel didn't look like he was attending an important war meeting at his father's right hand. Rather, he looked like an animal on its way to the slaughterhouse.

Leaning against the rose stone wall beside the double doors, he spoke in what was practically a whisper. Metal-coated arms crossed over his chest, he looked at the floor rather than at Saeran.

"I'm not sure if I can go in there. Call me crazy, but I have a bad feeling about this."

In that moment, Saeran's features were vastly different from Adriel's. Hair bright gold and eyes shining amber, the man replied with a lighthearted laugh.

"Adriel, of all the times for you to shove aside your optimism and worry, why now? You're attending the meeting of the century at your father's right hand. This is something to be happy about!"

Sighing, Adriel raised his head to look Saeran in the eye. "Do you know that for sure? We don't know what this meeting is about, Saeran. Nobody does. If Queen Guayusa put so much effort into keeping the topic of this meeting a secret, then it's going to be something big. Even if I'm in the minority, which I probably will be, I have a feeling that I won't like what I'm about to hear."

Again, Saeran laughed. "What's not to like? No matter what strategy she has, everyone knows that it is going to be something meant to defeat the Tamaraneans. It doesn't matter how big it is. If it gives us enough power to defeat the Troqs, then we should do it no matter the cost."

Adriel's frown only deepened. "No matter the cost? That's a steep price to pay, Saeran. Don't get me wrong. I want to defeat the Tamaraneans as bad as everyone else. I just don't think it's worth making sacrifices on such a large scale."

Tsking, the young man with the amber eyes shook his head. "You're putting too much thought into this. Just go into the meeting room and take your place beside your father. By the end of the meeting, I'm sure you'll realize that whatever Queen Guayusa is planning is a good idea."

The fifteen-year-old didn't give much of a response. All he did was sigh softly. When he finally shoved himself away from the wall and walked toward the double doors, he made one final remark.

"It was stupid for me to think that I could talk to you about this. You don't understand at all."

Once Adriel entered the meeting room, the door shut behind him with a firm _**thud**_. Admittedly, that comment had hurt him, but Saeran didn't think much about it at the time. That was his first time attending a war meeting, after all. He had assumed that such harsh words were the result of nervousness. As the days passed, however, he learned that this wasn't so. If he thought that Adriel was acting unlike himself before the war meeting, his personality changed drastically afterward. He would still laugh, smile, and act like himself, but his actions seemed empty. Adriel's posture was in a constant state of tension, and his eyes were haunted no matter what color they were. It was as if a heavy, foreboding, cloud hung over Saeran's friend.

Then, on a day two weeks after the war meeting, Adriel's laughter and smiles of pretense vanished completely. The dark cloud that had been hanging over Adriel intensified, filling his friend with something that Saeran could only place as grief. There was more to it than that if his deep, haunted, eyes were any indication, but Saeran was never able to decipher it. Not just because his best friend and squadron mate had suddenly gone cold, but because all Dabnod was in agony that day.

He can still remember the purple streaks in Queen Guayusa's blackened hair as well as the stormy gray of her eyes as she stood on the balcony overhanging the Palace's main courtyard. Her voice was deeply pained.

"Fellow inhabitants of Planet Dabnod, I have invited you to the Palace not for a time of malice, but for a time of grieving. I'm certain that word has spread to all of you by now. Because of this, rather than allowing my subjects to depend on the accuracy of news heard through the grapevine, I will confirm to you the events of last night."

Even from the crowd, the single tear trailing down her cheek was visible.

"Last night during the waning moon, nine of my ten council members were murdered inside of their homes during their sleep. My most high-ranking Officials are taking measures to find the person responsible. Not much is known about the murderer, as they didn't use their natural element to assist them in the killings. However, it is suspected that the person has a connection with one of my Knights, because each of the nine council members was killed by use of a sword.

"Also murdered last night was Aerad of the Ground Badger, the head of Dabnod's esteemed Ground Badger clan. As far as my Officials are aware, his murder is not connected with the murders of my council members. He was killed by use of a massive rock-wielding attack, and was found dead outside of the Ground Badger compound this morning. However, even if the murders do not appear to be linked, my Officials are still investigating the scene for any signs of attachment. There is a killer on the loose even in light of our current disagreement with Tamaran, and we will not rest until this person pays for their betrayal to the Dabnodian Monarchy."

Queen Guayusa didn't speak for a long time after these words. She simply stood at the end of her balcony, overlooking her subjects. As she did this, frantic chatter overtook the main courtyard. First the war with Tamaran, and now a killer with enough strength to take on full-fledged members of the Royal Counsel, people were saying? What next?!

Saeran's hair and eyes a horrified shade of black, he turned to face Adriel who was standing to his right. Adriel's waist-length ponytail, strangely enough, wasn't black. Neither were his eyes. Instead his hair was plumb-colored purple, and his eyes were stormy gray. He didn't seem at all frightened by the news of the council members and his father, or even surprised. The only thing Adriel seemed was _haunted_. His stormy gray eyes were wide and hollow, as if he was a seasoned Knight who'd just survived the most brutal of wars. Saeran's best friend didn't appear at all the vivacious Squire that he'd come to know, and admittedly, this frightened Saeran more than the murders.

Opening his mouth partway, Saeran was preparing to say something to him. He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to say, but he knew that he couldn't just stand there. More than anything, he wanted the haunted look in Adriel's eyes to disappear, and was hoping that he could make that happen.

However, before Saeran could utter a word, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the weathered and grief-stricken face of his Knight Master, Urrvink. Much to Saeran's surprise, Knight Master Urrvink had bags under his eyes and creases in his face that he'd never seen before. The man was only forty years old, but in that moment, he appeared sixty. Like Adriel, none of his features were black. His hair and beard were some dark shade of purple, while his eyes were stormy gray. Also like Adriel, to Saeran's bafflement as much as his fear, Urrvink's eyes were wide, hollow, and _haunted_.

When he whispered, his voice was void of emotion. "Forgive me Saeran, but I'm going to have to steal Adriel away from you. We have a matter to discuss, and it is quite urgent. It requires our immediate attention."

It was only after eyeing him puzzledly that Saeran nodded. "Of course, Knight Master Urrvink. I can fill Adriel in on the details of what our Queen says later. You're free to take him."

Knight Master Urrvink didn't give Saeran so much as a parting glance. Removing his hand from his shoulder, the man slid over to Adriel. He didn't poke him in the back, tap on his shoulder, or give him the slightest forewarning of his presence. Leaning in close to the Ground Badger, Urrvink whispered something quietly. His voice was so low that Saeran could barely make out his words. It was only because of his proximity to them, as well as the fact that he was listening carefully, that he heard what Knight Master Urrvink said. To this day, Saeran is still mystified by his remark.

"The moon is waning."

When the odd words left his lips, Adriel's posture immediately stiffened. He didn't give Urrvink any type of verbal response to signify that he heard. All Adriel did was give a single, rigid, nod. Urrvink nodded in return. Then, before Saeran could say goodbye or tell Adriel to stop by his house later, the bearded Knight and the Ground Badger disappeared into the crowd.

That was the last time Saeran ever saw Adriel.

It was particularly saddening that he didn't see him during that final week of Dabnod's existence. He missed his friend, first of all, and he was very worried for his well-being. Then, aside from that, Queen Guayusa made a command to every single one of her Knights, Squires, and Pages. It was a command that was very odd, but the deadly seriousness in her voice told Saeran that it was of the utmost importance. He intended to carry out her orders to the letter, and he was hoping to have his best friend at his side while doing so.

Looking down at the individuals in the main courtyard from her balcony, her hair and eyes shined a deadly shade of midnight blue. Never in Saeran's memory did the Queen sound as lethal as she did when she was giving this command.

"To every single one of my Knights, Squires, and Pages, I have but one request. Keep your eyes open for _**any**_ individuals bearing crescent-shaped tattoos. If any of you come across a person with a waning black crescent tattooed onto their left pectoral or onto the center of their upper back, report it to me immediately! This is not a suggestion, and this is not optional. Report it to me _**immediately**_ , or you will face the wrath of Queen Guayusa of Dabnod!"

Once this order was given, the Queen left her balcony and those gathered in the courtyard were dispersed. He and the remaining members of his squadron discussed Queen Guayusa's orders, trying to figure out the significance of them. They hypothesized that the tattooed individuals could have had some type of connection with the murders, though none of them were certain. Another thing they discussed was their missing teammate. It wasn't just Saeran who didn't see Adriel for Dabnod's final week of life, but all of them. They didn't see him at the Palace or at the Ground Badger compound. It was as if Adriel had vanished from existence. His squadron mates were never fond of the vivacious Ground Badger, but that didn't stop them from worrying.

The one who worried the most, however, was Saeran. Not just because Adriel had disappeared in general, but because of his change in demeanor during the previous two weeks.

Also what concerned him were the cryptic words Knight Master Urrvink spoke on the last day that he saw Adriel.

" _The moon is waning."_

He never did uncover the relevance of those words, but he has always had a bad feeling in his gut about them. Those words were far from normal…

Suddenly, before Saeran can dreams of his strange final memories of Adriel any longer, he is woken up abruptly. Not by knocking or shouting from any of the Titans, but by a sharp pain in his feet. The feeling is so sudden that he leaps out of bed with a startled cry, taking turns holding each of his feet. As he nurses them, Saeran discovers long claw marks. Narrowing his eyes as he jumps around the room, he peeks over at Mr. Whiskers. He sits at the foot of his bed, licking patches of white and gray fur. When the cat looks up at Saeran with large, blue, eyes, he meows at him innocently.

"Don't play games with me, Whiskers," Saeran seethes. "I know you're the one responsible for my agony. Do you see any other clawed creatures in here?"

It takes a minute, but after regaining his bearings, Saeran crawls back into bed and returns to slumbering. The entire time, only one thought goes through his mind.

 _"I haven't thought about the last time I saw Adriel since Dabnod was destroyed. It has been over five years! Why did I suddenly think of everything now?"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Admittedly, this is more than a tad strange for Damiana. When Roy suggested that she tell him everything about who she is, and even stated that he'd be willing to spend countless hours in her room while she explains everything to him, she thought that the idea was ludicrous. Him finding out that she is a Dabnodian all on his own is surprising enough for Damiana, but the fact that he wants to learn more about her species completely tops it. Of course, more astonishing than both these things is that he doesn't treat her differently. Roy is definitely curious about Dabnod and about her Dabnodian abilities, but aside from this, nothing has changed with their interactions.

They sit side-by-side atop Damiana's bed, a large carton of strawberries between them and a movie playing on mute in the background. The movie gets no attention, and honestly, they aren't even aware what movie it is. All their focus is on the green and silver book that Damiana was reading earlier. One cover is being held by Damiana and the other by Roy, each of them eyeing various images. Much like at the pizza parlor, their sides are pressed together so that both of them can properly view said object. Unlike at the pizza parlor, on the other hand, they aren't so uncomfortable. Having been seated in a similar position for the past three hours, they've grown used to the other's nearness.

After a long time of conversing, the two have fallen silent. This isn't necessarily for a lack of topics, but because Roy is very focused on the book. Rather than touching the pages herself, Damiana simply holds the book's back cover and allows Roy to flip through it on his own. She'd explained what this book is to him a while ago, saying it contains pictures of Dabnod's most prominent landscapes. Since then he has been flipping through the pages curiously, only speaking to ask Damiana questions. No matter what his question is, she answers without hesitation.

Roy is currently on a page with a picture of Dabnod's Royal Palace, though this isn't what his eyes are on. Based on the direction of his gaze, he is looking over the several paragraphs of Dabnodian text beneath the photograph. His expression isn't one that is baffled, but rather, he appears inquisitive. When Roy speaks for the first time in nearly twenty minutes, it is of course a question. As expected, his inquiry has nothing to do with the picture of the Palace. Instead, it is about her native language.

"Okay, this is literally the most confusing language I have ever seen written out. How the heck did you learn English with such a complex first language hanging over you? No offense, but your language looks _and_ _sounds_ very complicated." Pointing to one symbol in particular, he adds with a furrowed brow, "Don't even tell me what that letter is supposed to be. It looks like an eye with a vertical line going through it."

Knowing exactly what symbol he's talking about, she gives a momentary glance at the page to confirm her assumption before replying.

"To be honest, the _'eye with the line through it'_ isn't anything complicated. It is a symbol in the Dabnodian alphabet. In English, the eye with the vertical line would be the combination of the letter _'a'_ and the letter _'e'_. A and e together make an _'ay'_ sound, and that sound is heard a lot when my language is being spoken."

Upon hearing her explanation, Roy takes a moment to stare at the symbol. When he finally speaks, he does so while quirking a brow. "So, you're telling me the symbol with the eye looks like 'ae' in English, and it sounds like 'ay'?"

Damiana nods in the positive. "Exactly right. Take my older brother for example. He had that same symbol in his name. In English, it would have been spelled S- _ **A-E-**_ R-A-N, but when pronounced, it would have sounded like 'SAY-rahn'."

Grasping her explanation, the redhead nods. "Okay. When you break the symbols down into sounds, I guess it's easier than it looks." Pausing, he adds in bafflement, "I still don't get how you learned English so well, though. How did you do it? You don't even have an accent!"

Smiling, Damiana decides to answer this question as well. Honestly, she is rather enjoying telling Roy these things. He isn't interrogating her, neither is he treating her like a breathing museum exhibit. His inquiries are made from pure curiosity. Though she hasn't confessed this, she appreciates his curiosity.

Without hesitation, she fills him in. "Actually, you're wrong with that last part. I learned English fluently before coming to Earth, but once I ended up here I figured out that my speech was a little off. My speaking was too proper, some of my words were wrong, and I pronounced consonants with a lisp. It only took me a week to tailor my language enough to blend in, though, so I guess it was no big loss."

Damiana isn't sure what part of her explanation did it, but Roy is suddenly gaping at her widely. Arching a brow, she makes an inquiry of her own.

"What's with the stare? Did my second head finally pop up?"

Roy continues gaping. The entire time he asks a dumbfounded question.

"You knew how to speak _fluent_ English _**before** _ you came to Earth?! How?! Before ending up on Earth, I thought that you never left Dabnod!"

Plucking a large strawberry from the carton sitting between them, Damiana takes a bite prior to explaining farther.

"I didn't leave Dabnod," she replies simply. "Of course, even if _**I**_ never left Dabnod, there were plenty of Knights and Scribes that did. My father was a Knight, and his squadron made a trip to Earth to see what its inhabitants were like. When he came back, he had a set of canteens for my brother and books for me. By looking through the books that Daddy brought home, and some books that I borrowed from the Palace archives, I managed to string all of the words together and learn English."

Damiana never breaks eye contact with him. To her interest, Roy continues staring. When he speaks once more, she learns why this is.

"You read a few books and learned English? No classes, no tutors, no nothing?" Expression of astonishment morphing into an awestruck one, he adds, "Can all Dabnodians do that?"

Finishing her strawberry, she nods. "Oh, absolutely! That's one of the things that Dabnodians were known for was our talent for acquiring languages. We can't attain languages through lip contact like Tamaraneans, though we can learn them very quickly through study. For the average Dabnodian to learn a new language, it usually takes between one and three months."

Roy grabs his own strawberry from the carton and munches on it as he replies. "Really? In that case, the tour guide at the museum was majorly holding out." Swallowing, he adds, "If you don't mind me asking, where do you fall on that estimation? Are you closer to the one-month mark or the three-month mark? And how many languages do you speak?"

Very suddenly, for the first time since getting comfortable with the idea of having Roy in her room, Damiana finds herself freezing at one of his questions. Not so much in fear, but in mild anxiety. The girl takes another strawberry from the carton and averts her gaze from the redhead by using her thick curls as a veil. She takes a large bite and chews slowly, doing her best to avoid speaking.

Upon seeing her reaction, Roy frowns puzzledly. "You know, if you don't want to answer that question, you don't have to." A moment later, he adds, "And it's okay if it took you longer to learn languages than the other Dabnodians. You said that you were eleven years old when your planet was destroyed; you were a kid. It's not like a kid is going to be able to learn things as fast as an adult."

It is here that Damiana finds herself blushing uncomfortably at his statement. He has no idea how off his estimation of her abilities truly is…

Swallowing the bite of the strawberry at long last, Damiana continues averting her gaze as she speaks in uncertainty. "Actually, your guess is wrong. See, I wasn't exactly like other Dabnodians my age… Or other Dabnodians as a whole, for that matter…" Sighing, she wavers a bit before continuing. "If you must know, I speak a total of one-hundred and three languages. As for how quickly I learn languages, I fall under the one-month mark. The longest it has ever taken me to learn a language is two weeks. If you want to know about English specifically, it took me three days to learn your language's basics and a week to speak it fluently."

An incredibly lengthy period of silence passes once she is finished speaking. By the time Damiana gets enough courage to glance at Roy, she finds that he is staring yet again. This time when he replies, it is in shock.

"You're telling me that you can learn entire languages in only a week or two? And you speak _one-hundred and three_ languages?! You're kidding! That's completely insane!"

Using her hair as a curtain, she averts her gaze once more. "Insane, but true. By the time I was eight years old, I was cracking dead languages. When I showed my work to Queen Guayusa, she told me that I deciphered an ancient language that the Palace Scribes couldn't even figure out. I thought she was bluffing, but Mama and Saeran said that she wasn't." Following an especially long pause, she adds, "According to my clan's elders and Queen Guayusa, I was the greatest prodigy the Fire Phoenix clan had seen in generations."

The redhead's shock never falters. "Okay, let me get this straight," he says while massaging his temple. "You aren't just any Dabnodian, but you're the prodigy of a very powerful clan and you knew the ruler of your planet _personally_?"

Though her face remains hidden, she nods. "Yes. As a Fire Phoenix prodigy, I knew Queen Guayusa personally. The Fire Phoenix clan was a warrior clan that produced a lot of lethal Knights. The Monarchy kept us close because of that, and because of my status within my clan, they kept me even closer. When I wasn't at my house studying, I was at the Palace with Queen Guayusa. She took a lot of interest in me." Giving a small laugh, she adds, "I don't know why she took so much interest in _me_ , though. The Ground Badger clan had their own share of prodigies, and so did the Sky Serpent and Water Flower clans. I guess it was my childlike energy that enticed her."

It takes a few moments, but eventually Roy responds. He still sounds surprised, but aside from this, he sounds curious.

"Okay, so you knew the ruler of the planet _**because**_ you're a prodigy. That makes sense. Not just you knowing the Queen, but the _'prodigy'_ thing in general. If you weren't skilled, then there's no way that you could have pulled off that lightning attack when we fought Black Shadow's robots. Then when we fought Scurvy Dog, Cyborg told us that you stopped that fire by using your body to absorb the flames." A moment later, he asks, "It's not just languages that you're good at, right? You're also talented with your fire-using techniques."

Tucking dyed brown strands behind her ear, Damiana returns her gaze to him at last. Though, her response is still filled with wavering.

"You already know this much, so yeah. I was a prodigy with my fire as much as with languages. I had great control of my heart energy, and pretty much flew through all the basic and intermediate techniques that my Daddy taught me. By the time I was nine I had the advanced techniques mastered too, so the clan elders taught me Master's level techniques. Had Dabnod survived another year, the elders would have moved me up to the final stage of Phoenix level."

Silence ensues once more, but this time it isn't for long. A familiar smirk flickering across his face, he makes a remark that Damiana finds oddly heartwarming.

"Not just a random girl that I met in a café, but a cool alien that had connections with her Queen. And not just a fire-user, but a fire-using powerhouse. We should tell this to Beast Boy the next time he takes the Game Station or tries throwing out my ribs. With you on my side, I don't think he'd mess with me again."

Damiana returns his smirk. "Roy, if he knew that I was an alien, he would be so busy asking questions that he wouldn't have time to play the Game Station or throw away your meat products. I don't think he would be scared as much as excited."

The redhead gives a small chuckle. "Knowing Beast Boy, what you're saying is probably true." A second later, he says with a smile, "So, the prodigy of the Fire Phoenix clan. That must have given you some real perks with the other kids. Who wouldn't want to be friends with a prodigy?"

Upon hearing his question, Damiana frowns. The first thing that comes to memory at the inquiry were the endless days she'd spent cooped up in her family's little cabin at the top of the hill all by herself. The days she'd spent reading, cleaning, and practicing with her fire were all back-dropped by her childhood home's deafening silence.

On the days that she visited Queen Guayusa, it wasn't much better. She walked alongside Dabnod's Monarch wearing a smile. Even so, it never blocked out the whispers of the other children who were wandering around the Palace. Whether they were the sons and daughters of courtiers or children of servants, it didn't matter. They all said the same things.

" _Quick! Stay out of sight! It's Damiana of the Fire Phoenix clan!"_

" _Stay away from her and don't make her angry, or she'll burn us alive!"_

" _Don't try speaking other languages around her! She'll understand what we're saying, and turn us all to ashes!"_

" _I heard that the Queen keeps her close because Damiana of the Fire Phoenix clan will burn down the whole province if she doesn't get special privileges."_

Damiana doesn't realize it, but her eyes turn stormy gray as the unpleasant memories zoom through her head. Looking at a wall across the room, she does her best to banish them so that she can answer her friend's question. Before she can accomplish this, however, Roy notices it all.

Smile vanishing, he catches her gaze the best he can while speaking to her. "Leila, are you okay? I didn't say something wrong, did I?"

Breaking free from her trance, Damiana finds herself gazing into Roy's concerned emerald orbs. Running a small hand through false brown tresses, the girl forces a smile.

"Don't worry, Roy. You didn't do anything on purpose. It's not a big deal." Fake smile fading into a frown, she adds solemnly, "I'm just going to say that being a prodigy isn't all that's it cracked up to be, and leave it at that."

Roy continues looking at her, a flash of comprehension passing through his eyes. After this flash of comprehension comes sympathy. Knowing that he'd just opened an old wound and that he doesn't want to open it farther, he changes the subject entirely. Seeing the care that he puts into the subject change, Damiana gives a small yet genuine smile.

"Since you spent time at the Palace and knew the Queen personally, can you tell me about them? I learned about the Palace and the Monarchy back at the museum, but I would rather hear everything from a direct source."

"Okay. Where do you want me to start?"

"Start with the Queen," says Roy simply. "What was she like?"

It is here that Damiana's eyes light up. She doesn't see it, but they shift from gray to pink almost immediately.

"That is going to be a hard question to answer. There are way too many words to describe Queen Guayusa! The simplest way that I can think to define her is that she was amazing! She was the kindest and most thoughtful ruler in Dabnod's recent history! She was loved by the entire planet…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, what do you think? Again, nothing is ever as it seems. This story is going to start taking some very interesting turns, I can promise you that. I love writing this story so much, so hopefully I can get another chapter finished within the next couple weeks. Of course, with job searching and the interviews I have hanging over my head, there are no guarantees.**_

 _ **Hopefully in my next Author's Note, I will be able to tell you all that I am happily employed!  
**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you guys again for all of your reviews for the previous chapter! Your reviews are appreciated! I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter too, as it is the beginning of a major plot point.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, everyone, and stay tuned! :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	28. Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Eight

_**A/N: I know. It has been ages since I last updated this story, and for that, I apologize. Due to two months of frantic job searching, "Firelight" had to get shoved aside for a while. As much as I missed writing this story, it was worth it because I am now happily employed! I work as a parapro in elementary and middle school classrooms with special needs kids, and this summer while the schools are closed, I have a job waiting tables at a hotel cafe. I feel like such a productive member of society! *happy tears***_

 _ **So, now that I'm employed, I am happy to announce that I am back! I missed writing this story so much! It feels good to be back at it!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

 _Note: I created a cover for "Firelight" a while back and finally decided to use it. If you're interested in getting a closer look at it, (because part of Damiana has been cut off), I am FullMoonBloodbender on deviantart. You can search my gallery for the cover. I would just link it, but unfortunately this website does not allow links.  
_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Steel City: Titans East Tower

The Next Morning

"You've spent two days searching the museum, and you haven't found anything? Are you sure, Cyborg? With all three of you working, you should have at least found something small."

"I'm sorry, Rob, but we haven't found a thing. We've searched the building high and low without any luck. We're going to keep looking until the rest of you get here, but don't be surprised if we come up emptyhanded."

Saeran stands in the common room of the Tower on the East Coast, facing a large screen bearing Cyborg's face. On one side of him is Aqualad and on the other is Raven, the latter holding the pony-tailed man's cat. Prior to coming upstairs, Saeran and Raven had a lengthy conversation regarding his beloved pet. While he is away, he made it very clear that someone needs to watch after Mr. Whiskers. The Titans East Tower is unfamiliar territory, after all, and is teeming with water. Luckily, it didn't take much to convince the dark girl to watch his cat. She took the feline from his arms and complied with ease.

As they stand together in the common room, however, Mr. Whiskers is the last thing on Saeran's mind. When Robin contacted Cyborg, more than anything Saeran expected to hear that progress had been made. During the time that he has known the Titans, it has come to his attention that Cyborg is intelligent, resourceful, and highly capable. If anyone should be able to figure out what Black Shadow is after in such a short span of time, it is him. Not to mention that his baby sister is there, too. Damiana is intelligent in her own right and is very perceptive. If Cyborg didn't uncover anything, Damiana should have for certain. It is for these reasons that Saeran is caught very off-guard upon learning that zero leads have been found.

Glancing over at the Boy Wonder, the man isn't surprised to note his rigid posture. Even less surprising is his frustrated scowl. Robin isn't the only hero who is in this state. As he observes the rest of Titans, it is seen that each of them appears distressed in one way or another. This even applies to Beast Boy, who wears a troubled frown in place of his usual smile.

When someone replies to Cyborg, it is the green Titan. He sounds nothing short of fretful.

"You, Speedy, and Firelight really haven't found anything? But that museum's huge! With all the stuff that's there, you can't find _one_ thing that Black Shadow might want?!"

The metal man, who currently appears as his usual self rather than the image projected by the holographic rings, frowns at Beast Boy's remark. Based on his position as well as the background, he seems to be sitting on the edge of a bed in a hotel room as he reports to them.

"I'm sorry, BB, but we really haven't found anything. Speedy and Firelight have been working as hard as I have, and if either of them came across something, they would've told me." Sighing deeply, he adds, "Just remember that we're not finished yet. We're going back to the museum today and tomorrow. There's still a chance that we could dig something up."

Beast Boy's frown intensifies. "I hope you dig it up before Black Shadow gets to it. If he gets to whatever it is first, the Titans are toast."

Bumblebee, who stands directly in front of the screen beside Robin, is the next person to speak. Unlike the others, she sounds inquiring more than she does concerned.

"Are there any places in the museum that you haven't checked yet, Sparky? I'm not just talking exhibits that are open to the public. Are there any closed exhibits or off-limits areas that only employees would be able to get to? If Black Shadow is after something dangerous, chances are it isn't going to be in plain sight."

Cyborg quirks a brow at Bumblebee's suggestion. "Yeah, actually. I have thought of that. I never mentioned it to Speedy and Firelight, though. I wanted to go through the public areas of the museum before doing any rule breaking." Hesitating momentarily, he continues, "Of course, I guess there isn't much of a reason to hold back now. We already broke one rule by sneaking into Justice League territory to track a criminal, so I'm sure they won't mind breaking a few more by sneaking into off-limits sections of the museum. If they're not awake in twenty minutes, I'll go into Firelight's room, wake them up, and tell them what our new plan is."

Opening her mouth partway, the winged girl is fully prepared to respond. Before the words can leave her lips, however, she comes to an abrupt halt. She gawks at Cyborg in shock with brown eyes wide and mouth hanging agape.

"Hold on just a second. Where did you say Speedy and Firelight are at?!"

Saeran feels as his own eyes widen at Bumblebee's inquiry. With the hood of his gray sweatshirt down and blue contact lenses concealing his color-changing irises, his saucer-sized orbs are on display for everybody to see.

When he first saw that Speedy and his sister weren't present, it had been Saeran's assumption that Damiana was in her room while Speedy was eating breakfast and flirting with waitresses somewhere. Now that Cyborg has brought up the reality of their location, however, it hits Saeran that his hypothesis had been entirely wrong.

As Cyborg grants Bumblebee's question a blunt answer, Saeran's blood nearly begins boiling.

"They're in Firelight's room. They've been there since I got back from the auto shop last night. The two of them got into a fight or something yesterday, but it looks like they made up now."

Aqualad gives a laugh that is both scoffing and amused. "Yeah, it definitely sounds like it."

Nobody misses the glower that overtakes his face. The aquatic teen's remark only causes the livid expression to deepen. Shooting Aqualad a piercing glare, Saeran moves out from between him and Raven and marches closer to the screen. He shoves past Beast Boy and Starfire roughly, who are blocking his path. The entire time the group of adolescents gape in a mixture of fear and shock, wondering what could have set the twenty-one-year-old off. When he shouts furiously at the robotic man from beside Robin, their surprise only increases.

"Cyborg, please tell me that you're pulling my leg! You did not _actually_ allow a seventeen-year-old boy and a sixteen-year-old girl to sleep in the same room _all night_!"

Single hazel eye staring, he replies hesitantly. "Uh… Yeah. I did…" Clearing his throat sheepishly, he adds, "What was I supposed to do? Tell them no? It's none of my business what they get up to in their spare time, and even if it was, I don't think they did anything bad. As far as I know, they were binge-watching movies and fell asleep."

This doesn't work to calm the Dabnodian. Face turning the exact shade of a lobster, he shakes his fist and shouts more irately than before. Saeran doesn't see it, but Mas y Menos are cowering behind Aqualad and Starfire clings to Robin frightenedly. Then there is Beast Boy, who practically appears on the verge of soiling himself.

" _'As far as you know'_? Cyborg, you idiot! _'As far as you know'_ are the key words! Who knows what they were doing?! Speedy is a horny teenager! He is a Class A playboy, and _you_ let him sleep in the same room as Firelight! If that pervert laid a hand on her last night, I am _**not**_ going to let you off easy!"

A vein in his forehead is visibly throbbing. Along with this, Saeran's posture is rigid and the expression on his face is lethal. If a man ever appeared like an angry father on prom night, then in this moment that man is Saeran.

In his anger, Saeran hardly processes his movements. He turns around, exits the common room, and heads toward the garage. Before exiting completely, he grabs a set of keys off the kitchen counter. While doing all of this he speaks to Robin and Starfire, knowing that leaving without them isn't an option. Even so, this doesn't mean that the thought isn't tempting.

"Robin, Starfire, come on! We're leaving for Metropolis _right now_! The last thing I need is for Firelight to catch an STD or STI from a man whore! I don't care if it takes all day and all night to get to Metropolis! I'm going to McDonalds, buying the largest caramel frappe they offer, and driving!"

With that said, he leaps down the stairwell leading to the garage with keys in hand. The Titans gawk, their shock increasing as well as their fright. A long moment passes where nobody moves. All anyone can do is stare after the pony-tailed man.

When someone amongst them finally speaks, it is none other Cyborg from the screen's opposite end. "I wonder why he's so worked up; especially about some girl he doesn't know. Usually Frostbite's as cool as ice!"

Gaze pointed toward Saeran's path of travel, Starfire adds her input. "I confess, this is not the first time that friend Frostbite has acted strangely. When he saw our new teammate from our home in Jump City during a transmission, he fled from the room while doing the crying. Then, shortly before our departure, he did the angry shouting after we showed him the video on the YouTube about friend Speedy and friend Firelight."

The majority in the room narrow their eyes curiously at her explanation.

"Now that you mention it, Firelight acted weird during that transmission, too. Do you think that Frostbite and Firelight could know each other from somewhere?" inquires Aqualad.

Unfortunately, no one responds to the aquatic man's comment. The loud blaring of a car horn echoing through the Tower from the garage is far too distracting.

"Robin! Starfire! I don't have all day! Either get in the car, or Starfire is flying you to Metropolis!"

The Boy Wonder doesn't give much of a response. Not to Saeran or to his teammates. All he does is furrow his brow in puzzlement. Bewilderment never vanishing from his features, he moves toward the staircase leading to the garage while motion for Starfire to follow.

"Let's go, Star. I'm not sure what's going on with Frostbite, but maybe we can figure something out on the way to Metropolis."

The Tamaranean gives a gentle nod and flies after Robin without a bit of reluctance. It is only once they are gone that someone else speaks. The person sharing their thoughts is Raven, and for once she appears distraught rather than impassive.

"Am I the only one concerned about Speedy? If Frostbite's remark about him being _'a man whore'_ is any indication, then he is going to die…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A long time has passed since Damiana has felt relaxed while sleeping. Since coming to Earth, the girl has never been able to sleep undisturbed. Not even since joining the Titans. On an average night she will awaken approximately four times to be sure that no threats are near, no doubt a byproduct from her days of homelessness. Last night, however, Damiana didn't wake up once. Though she normally wakes up before seven o'clock AM, it is after nine AM and she is still in no mood to stir.

While Damiana should be surprised by this on some level, she isn't truly. A saying that she has heard since coming to Earth is that confession is good for the soul. For the longest time the saying seemed nothing but nonsense. It was only after staying up late into the night with Roy, telling him everything she remembers about Dabnod, that this saying became a reality for Damiana. Now that she finally has a friend that she can trust with her secret, everything feels much lighter. The surrounding air even seems easier to breathe. Along with this, slumber is finally coming without effort.

Breathing deeply through her nose, the girl moves closer to the source of heat lying beside her. This isn't so much because she wants to, but because the heat source pulls her closer. Of course, in her state of unconsciousness, Damiana doesn't find that she cares. With the bed's covers beneath her body rather than covering it, she quite enjoys the sensation of warmth. It is for this reason that, as she feels her small form being tugged into an embrace, she doesn't struggle. Instead, she leans her head of askew brown curls against a solid, male, torso.

Soft thudding is the first thing that comes to her attention. It is a sound that she has rarely gotten to hear up close. The thudding is strong, steady, and constant. In an odd way, it is very soothing. As a result, Damiana snuggles closer of her own free will. Also flooding her senses is a unique combination of smells. Overpriced hair gel, a specific brand of cheap cologne, and a type of polish used for things such as weapons. In truth, Damiana doesn't mind the smell. The feel of warm arms holding her honestly manages to make it appealing. Not to mention, it wasn't a bad smell to begin with.

When a chin gently nuzzles into the top of her head, Damiana relaxes all the more. The strong, steady, beating of his single heart. His smell. His body heat. Damiana never imagined that a person's nearness could be so pleasant. This feels _nice_.

For a long moment Damiana dwells on this thought. Then, suddenly, it is this thought that causes her to awaken. Color-changing eyes shooting open, the girl gapes widely. Talking to Roy late into the night she can understand, but why is she getting so much pleasure out of snuggling? What is she even doing snuggling with him?! Didn't he go back to his room last night?!

Finding herself staring directly into Roy's chest, which is clad by a wrinkled green t-shirt, Damiana immediately has her answer. He _never_ went back to his room last night! As the girl enters farther into wakefulness, she remembers that she and Roy had grown drowsy at one point. As a result, they laid down on their stomachs while Damiana finished explaining about Queen Guayusa. She'd gotten as far as telling him about the Queen's Royal Counsel, so they must have fallen asleep around then.

As soon as it sinks in that Roy slept in her room all night, a pang of panic strikes.

 _"Roy spent the night in my room? Sweet fates! What is Cyborg going to think?! If Bee and Aqualad find out, what will they think?! Oh, fates, this looks bad!"_

Knowing that they can't stay like this, that they need to explain to Cyborg before he spills the beans to the other Titans during this morning's transmission, Damiana does her best to wriggle free from Roy's grasp. At first she isn't expecting the task to be difficult. How tightly can an unconscious teenage boy hold onto someone? However, following thirty seconds of squirming, she learns that escaping won't be nearly as simple as she thought. Roy has both arms wrapped snugly around her waist, effectively trapping her small frame against his torso.

Damiana shoves at his arms in attempt to loosen his grip. Along with this, she pokes him in the chest while saying his name. To her disappointment, none of this works. The redhead's only response is incoherent muttering. Adjusting her arms is difficult with her head trapped beneath his chin, yet she manages to grasp him by the shoulders and shake him lightly. Somehow, this is even less successful than her previous methods. Roy shifts positions as he sleeps, trapping her arms using his own and nestling his face into the crook of her neck in the process. This causes Damiana to unleash a frustrated sigh. The whole time she does her best to ignore the feel of his breath on her collarbone, as well as the sensation of his disheveled hair brushing against her skin.

Doing her best to sound aggravated rather than embarrassed, the girl squirms against him with heightened determination while protesting harshly. Part of her frustrated speech, predictably, is in the Dabnodian language.

" _Naxdath_ , Roy! _Nar raenathan_! For crying out loud! Wake up!"

Roy gives a response, but unfortunately it isn't at all what she is hoping for.

"Why are you making me pay my fine? You never make Bee pay hers. Just give me my tacos."

Damiana sighs once more. He is so out of it that he isn't even making sense! Persisting in wriggling against his snuggling embrace, she speaks to him once more.

" _Nar nakan_! Roy, wake up! This is getting ridiculous! Nobody sleeps this heavy!"

Nestling his head further into her neck, he makes another illogical statement.

"I'm going up the street to Ben's Burrito Barn. You people are jerks."

It is at this point that the girl relinquishes her struggle in defeat. Giving in to Roy's embrace, she speaks aloud in aggravation. Her tone has an edge of sarcasm to it.

"Out of all the people I've met, the last person I expected to be the snuggling type is you. If you fell asleep in my room, I wish you would have brought a teddy bear or an extra pillow!" Huffing slightly, she continues. " _Naxdath_! Why won't you let go of me!"

To Damiana's astonishment, Roy grants her frustrated rant a response. Though his tone sounds drowsy and far away, it is nevertheless a coherent answer.

"Too much AC in here. You're warm."

Damiana blushes profusely at his response. Though he seems to be asleep for the most part, the idea that Roy's snuggling is partially a conscious effort makes her a tad uncomfortable… She already doesn't like the idea of having slept in the same room with him all night. Having him hold her so close brings her discomfort to an entire other level. If Cyborg walks in while they're in this position, it will look bad on numerous levels…

Clearing her throat, Damiana speaks once more. Hyperaware of his head resting against the crook of her neck by now, she chooses her words carefully.

"Roy…I understand that it's cold in here…but you have to let me go. You're _extremely_ close to me. It's…eh… _uncomfortable_."

For a long moment Damiana is afraid that the redhead is going to remain asleep. Fortunately, her explanation manages to rouse him. Though she can't see his face due to their current position, the feel of eyelashes fluttering against her neck is unmistakable. Also unmistakable is the transformation of his deep, even, breaths to the shallow breathing pattern of wakefulness.

It takes a minute or so for the archer to wake up fully, but once he does, his coherence couldn't be more apparent. An instant is all it takes for Roy to release Damiana from his grasp, the boy sitting straight up and leaping to the other side of the bed away from her. He unleashes a surprised shout in the process, gaping at her with startled emerald orbs. While gaping his face reddens visibly, suggesting that surprise isn't the only emotion that he is currently feeling…

Meeting Roy's gaze, she speaks to him sounding hesitant rather than aggravated. "Uh… Good morning? With all the information I shoved in your head last night, I hope you slept okay."

Crimson never fading from his cheeks, Roy replies with a small nod. "What you told me didn't really effect my sleep. I slept fine. So fine that I guess I fell asleep in here…" Raising the back of his hand to his mouth, he coughs in discomfort prior to continuing. "By the way, I am _**very**_ sorry for anything I might have done. If I touched you anywhere, said something weird, or did anything to make you think I was on a LSD drug trip, remember that I was unconscious. When I'm sleeping, I have no idea what's happening." Pausing, he asks, "Falling asleep in the same room as a girl and doing something potentially offensive isn't…say…an unforgivable insult to a Dabnodian, is it?"

Adorning a cold expression, Damiana responds bleakly. "If you really want to know, spending the night in the same room as a woman from one of the Monarchy's favored clans would be considered an ultimate crime on Dabnod. Considering how you slept on the same bed as me, you would be publicly shamed and sent to the glass mines with a mild sentence. If given a major sentence, you would have been encased in ice and killed by my elder brother."

Roy doesn't respond verbally. He stares at her wide-eyed, appearing incredibly frightened by the information just shared with him. The expression on his face is one that is priceless to Damiana. Due to the shock and the tremendous fear shining in his grass-colored orbs, the girl is unable to refrain from laughing. A few seconds is all it takes for Damiana to release loud bouts of giggles. For a moment Roy is confused, but once she begins explaining, his puzzlement morphs into a mixture of relief, minor irritation, and humor.

"Oh, sweet fates! I wish you had a mirror! You should see the look on your face!" Setting several seconds aside for laughter, Damiana gets part of it out of her system. When she resumes speaking, of course, it is through snickers. "There was no such thing as the glass mines, and the Monarchy never would have allowed my brother to kill you. In reality, we would both get in trouble with our guardians and would end up mopping floors. So, no. I do not feel insulted."

Raising one of his red brows, the archer eyes her while smirking. "You're going to use this alien thing against me now, aren't you? Now that you have nothing to hide, I'm sure you're thinking of one-hundred-and-one ways to trick me with made up stories."

Returning his smirk, she shrugs in confession. "Yes. To be honest, I'll probably use fake stories to tease you a whole lot." Smile fading, she adds seriously, "You did sleep in my room all night, though, and that's real information. Don't forget that Cyborg is here. Unless you want him thinking the worst of us, or unless you want him telling the other Titans, we need to come up with a story."

Damiana's words strike him hard and realization crosses his features. Jumping up from the bed and standing rigidly in the floor's center, he responds anxiously.

"Crap, you're right! I never went back to my room last night, and Cy wanted to contact everyone in the East Tower this morning! If we're not there when he contacts them, we're dead!" Fear filling his emerald irises, he adds, "I'm sure Bee will take the news fine in front of Cyborg, but once she gets us alone back in Steel City, we're both dead! There's no way that Bee won't kill us!"

Turning around, Roy glances himself over in the dresser mirror across from the bed. Removing a comb from his pocket, he swiftly straightens out his hair before sprinting toward the exit. He says one final thing as he steps out the door.

"Go put in one of your extra pairs of contact lenses while I talk to Cy! We can talk more about Dabnod later. Right now there's still time for damage control, and I'm taking advantage!"

* * *

"You told them that I slept in Leila's room last night?! Why would you do that?! Do you have _any idea_ how bad that makes us look?!"

Cyborg rubs the back of his neck while chuckling apprehensively. Leaning against the wall of their shared hotel room, Roy meets his single hazel eye with a scowl. The whole time Cyborg forms a response with increasing anxiety.

"My goal wasn't to make you and Leila look bad. I thought you were watching movies and fell asleep. When I told everyone else, I thought they would think that, too." Faltering, he adds with an additional laugh of discomfort, "Of course, based on everybody's reactions, I guess I explained it the wrong way. Sorry about that. Thinking back, I kind talked before thinking."

The redhead's scowl doesn't diminish for so much as instant.

"Thanks a lot. If we survive this mission, then me and Leila get to return to Steel City to be enrolled in a high school health class courtesy of Bee. Knowing her, that's only after the lecture."

Apprehension vanishing, Cyborg smirks. "What are you so worked up for, anyway? Is it because you and Leila actually _did_ get up to something?" Chuckling, he adds, "Don't get me wrong. I know it was nothing major. If you tried anything with her, Leila probably would've broken a bone. That doesn't mean that you didn't get up to some smooching and cuddling, though."

Glower deepening, Roy does his best to give the metal man a livid retort. However, when he tries, nothing comes. Instead, it takes every ounce of the redhead's effort to conceal embarrassment.

It's bad enough that he fell asleep in Leila's room. Even worse is that he actually did cuddle up to her. Really, it wasn't even cuddling. He grabbed hold of Leila and wouldn't let go! If the way she looked at him when he woke up was any indication, then it was pretty severe… Roy would never share this aloud, but more than anything, he views the incident as Leila's fault. If she wasn't warm, soft, and if she didn't smell so nice, then maybe he wouldn't have grabbed onto her!

Not to mention the conversation they had before falling asleep. Somehow, the fact that she is from the late planet of Dabnod makes Leila even more enticing than when he first met her. The Dabnodian culture, the landscapes, their government, the Knights and Scribes, everything Leila told him is fascinating! As for her color-changing eyes and those instances when she speaks in her native language, it makes Leila positively _alluring_.

One of these days Roy would like to learn more about Dabnod. How the planet was destroyed, Leila's role as Queen Guayusa's pet, why her clan was so highly favored by the Monarchy, he would like to ask her the _big_ questions. Along with that, Roy is dying to see Leila without the hair dye. Her color-changing eyes are already breathtaking. The thought of what her hair must look like without dye coating its follicles nags at his mind already.

It is far too soon to dig deeper into Dabnod's secrets, and he already knows how Leila would react if he asked her to get rid of the hair dye, but still. The more he learns about Leila, the more he needs to know. For every answer he receives, two more questions emerge. Amazingly, this doesn't bother Roy. It _allures_ him.

"You two did get up to some cuddling, didn't you? I can tell by the look on your face. That's the same look Robin gets whenever I ask if he kissed Starfire on one of their dates."

Cyborg's voice shakes him from his thoughts, forcing Roy to look at him. The expression on his face is smug. As a result, Roy retorts in aggravation with cheeks dusted pink.

"Why do you care if we were cuddling? It isn't any of your business! The point is that you told the other Titans, and now Leila and I are going to have to deal with the consequences!"

The redhead doesn't hear it, but in that moment the hotel room's door comes open. A second later it shuts with a firm _thud_ , forcing him and Cyborg to turn toward the entrance. Standing inside the room wearing a fresh change of clothes, new contact lenses, and with neatly brushed hair is Leila. Her false green eyes are narrowed into an intensive glare, not aimed at the boy, but directed at the metal man. Crossing her arms over her chest, Leila glances at Roy with an irked inquiry. While in the midst of the question, the girl turns her glower back on Cyborg.

"I'm sorry, Roy. I just showed up five seconds ago, so I'm not sure if I heard you right. Did you say that Cyborg told the other Titans that we slept in the same room last night?"

He explains without looking at her, his gaze trained on the man in front of them with equal intensity. "Yes. That's _**exactly**_ what I said. During this morning's transmission with the Titans in the East Tower, which would be every Titan on the East and West teams besides the three of us, it somehow slipped out that we fell asleep together. Because of this, I'm pretty sure that they think the worst of us."

Running fingers through her thick, brown, curls, Leila releases a frustrated sigh. So aggravated is the girl that a small puff of fire leaves her mouth during the exhale. It isn't enough to damage anything, though it is plenty to make he and Cyborg nervous. When her glare turns harsher than before, Roy is certain that her eyes must be midnight blue beneath the contact lenses.

"Sweet fates, Cyborg! Why would you tell that to our teammates?! Have you forgotten that Roy is a boy and that I'm a girl?! Even if all we were doing was watching movies and reading books, it looks bad! Knowing Aqualad and Bumblebee, they automatically assumed the worst!"

Appearing more nervous than he did with Roy, their large teammate waves his arms defensively. "Hey, hold on! Like I told Speedy, my goal wasn't to make you look bad! We were discussing the next move the three of us should make in our search, and the information slipped out. It wasn't on purpose!" Pausing slightly, he adds, "I was so focused on how we're going to stop Black Shadow, that I guess my filter stopped working. I'm sorry if it causes any trouble with Bee."

Leila releases another sigh, this one without flames. "What search method were all of you talking about? If it was about splitting up and searching the museum's exhibits, we've been there done that. We haven't found a thing! What special search method is so amazing that it caused you to tell everyone on our team that Roy and I spent the night in the same room?!"

Roy's own green-eyed scowl sharpening, he supports her inquiry. "Now that Leila mentions it, that's a good point. What changes in our mission plans were important enough to make you forget to keep our location a secret?!"

Astonishingly enough, the reason the metal man gives is valid. It is so valid that it causes both of their angry expressions to vanish.

"What's important is that we're ditching the methods we've been using. Bee said it's time for us to search closed exhibits and restricted parts of the museum, and I think she's right. If Black Shadow's after something big, I doubt it'll be easy to find. We need to dig deeper." A frown graces Cyborg's features as he continues. "The only problem is sneaking inside restricted areas without getting caught. With cameras and museum employees lurking everywhere, it's going to be hard. We're civilians in Metropolis, not Titans, so we're not about to get any free passes."

The archer hasn't the slightest idea why, neither does their six-foot-four group leader, but Leila no longer appears angry about their previous conversation. For some reason, the girl smiles.

* * *

Monique's Belly Dancing Palace

 _A Short Time Later…_

The stairs in this building creak, it is drafty, and it is far too large for a single person. Yet, Adriel doesn't complain. He walks down the winding staircase to the kitchen. In one of his hands is a radio, and as he passes a bowl of fruit sitting in the center of the table, he retrieves an apple using the other. His lengthy, reddish-brown, ponytail swishes as he walks, brushing against his bare back. Aside from a loose-fitting pair of forest green pants adorned by silver tassels, Adriel wears nothing.

He takes a large bite of the apple, a loud crunch echoing through the gusty building. Somehow the sound makes the belly dancing studio seems far emptier than it did previously. Sighing in something akin to despair, Adriel sets the half-eaten apple in the center of the countertop and exits the room. The day is cloudy, thus, the room appears dim when the twenty-year-old enters the section of the building containing mirror-filled walls and wooden floors. Though the switch to the overhead lights are directly beside him, Adriel doesn't turn them on. He crosses the expanse in the direction of the mirrors. As his reflection grows nearer, stormy gray irises never disconnect from it.

Although his unhurried steps show little determination, Adriel eventually makes it so that he is a foot away from his destination. He sets down the radio so that it is at his feet. Once his hands are free, he doesn't move. Adriel stands fully upright and stares blankly at his reflection. He has changed since leaving Dabnod. He is taller, more muscular, is required to shave more often, and his hair has gotten a tad thicker. Yet, even after five years of living on Earth, one thing hasn't changed. Whenever Adriel is alone, whenever he is not forcing himself to remain cheerful, it is there. It never truly leaves. When around others, it merely hides.

Every time he looks at himself in the mirror, he sees it. Wide, hollow, _lifeless_ eyes. His eyes have seen things that no man should ever have to see, and are aware of secrets that few individuals have ever gotten the chance to uncover. Nobody who is left alive knows it, but Adriel's eyes have seen many, many, things. Because of this, Adriel's eyes are always _haunted_.

A single tear trailing from a storm-colored eye down to his chin, words once spoken echo through his memory. Hardly a day has passed where Adriel hasn't remembered them.

 _"…No matter what strategy she has, everyone knows that it is going to be something meant to defeat the Tamaraneans. It doesn't matter how big it is. If it gives us enough power to defeat the Troqs, then we should do it no matter the cost."_

Amber eyes, a golden ponytail, and a joyful smile flash through his mind's eye. It was one of the last times he saw his best friend and squadron mate. Whether or not Dabnod survived, Adriel is now aware that it would have remained one of the last moments spent with his friend. Best friends or not, he and Saeran were different people with very different ideas.

 _"No matter the cost? That's a steep price to pay, Saeran…"_

Adriel sighs sadly. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he removes his gaze from his reflected eyes and shifts it to the left pectoral of his chest. Etched deeply into bare skin, contrasting starkly against his pale flesh like a gruesome scar, is the charcoal image of a waning crescent. As he stares unwaveringly at the black sliver of moon, Adriel has the same horrendous thought that he has been having for half a decade. Even now the thought startles him, but nonetheless, he accepts it.

He is glad that Saeran is dead.

Facing him these days would be impossible for Adriel. Saeran was a good Knight and his closest friend, but in the end, he was blind to Dabnod's secrets. Even if he knew what they were, Adriel is certain that it wouldn't have changed anything. Knowing Saeran, he would have remained loyal to Dabnod no matter the cost. As for Adriel, his loyalties are to the symbol etched into his chest.

The thought of not having the memories of their friendship, of having memories of hostile disagreements and separation in their place, it pains Adriel unlike anything else.

Taking a deep breath through the nose, Adriel wipes away tears using his arm and straightens his lengthy ponytail. Every morning he goes through this, but nevertheless, the man always manages to pull himself together. The studio's morning students are coming in less than twenty minutes for the ten AM to noon class, and Monique can't be here. Because of this, Adriel should really get in some last-minute practice before they show up.

Before Adriel can do so much as turn on the radio, however, his phone rings from the kitchen.

* * *

"What do you mean you need to borrow my phone? Who are you calling?!"

If Damiana could, she would give an in-depth answer to Roy's question. She mentioned Adriel in passing during the previous night's discussion, though she never explained the more mind-boggling details. The fact that he survived the destruction of Dabnod, that she met him at the museum, and that he _works_ _there_ , all of this was kept secret from the redhead. Now that Damiana thinks about it, she doesn't even recall telling him as little as Adriel's name. She'd simply referred to him as her elder brother's squadron mate.

Of course, this doesn't mean that the girl was afraid to mention Adriel. She was merely hesitant. Roy had just learned the day before that she herself is an alien. Learning that his new teammate is an entirely different species from a destroyed planet is overwhelming enough. Telling Roy that there is _**another**_ alien refugee in Metropolis? Put simply, Damiana didn't think that it was a good idea. There was no need to astonish Roy _too_ much. Along with that, she found herself enjoying their conversation. She didn't want to ruin Roy getting to know the real her by mentioning Adriel.

Right now, however, Damiana finds that these factors scarcely matter. Last night, as well as earlier this morning, it felt as if their mission didn't exist. It was her, Roy, Dabnodian literature, and all the time the world had to offer. Although, as she stands in the hotel room beside the archer and across from the robotic man, everything immediately snaps back into perspective. The fact that Roy knows she is an alien suddenly doesn't matter. The other Titans being aware that she slept in the same room as Roy no longer bothers her, neither is the girl angry at Cyborg for allowing the information to slip out. Most of all, Damiana does not care about Roy's reaction to learning about a second Dabnodian.

Cyborg said that he wants to take their search from primary exhibits to off-limits areas of the museum. The three of them have made zero progress pinpointing what Black Shadow is after, and because of this, Damiana knows that Cyborg is right. The time has come to expand their search. Thus, she is determined to use every available resource.

Even so, Damiana is less than thrilled about informing Roy that her brother's squadron mate is alive; not to mention that he is a museum employee! She honestly wouldn't blame the archer for being upset that she withheld such information from him…

Glancing beside her at said teammate, she watches as he stares uncertainly at the phone that hovers in the air between them. Roy grips the object tightly, as if doubtful about relinquishing it to the girl. As his inner battle ensues, Damiana responds to his prior question. Though, with Cyborg in the room, she does so carefully.

"I know that you're attached to your phone, Roy, but you have to trust me on this. If we're going to search off-limits areas of the museum, then making this call is crucial." Moving a step closer, she narrows her eyes in a secretive manner. "The person I'm calling is something like…um …an old friend…"

Apparently he notes her vast change in demeanor, as well as her hesitation during that final sentence, because an instant is all it takes for him to furrow his brow inquisitively. When someone speaks, however, it isn't the redhead. It is Cyborg who makes the inquiry.

"An old friend? What do you mean by that?"

Turning to face her metallic teammate, Damiana does her best to answer his question as discreetly as possible. Meanwhile, she also attempts explaining additional details to Roy.

"The person I'm talking about is someone I knew during my childhood. He was a very close friend of my older brother. They were in the… _military_ …together. While they were serving, something happened, and my brother's squa—ah… _unit_ was massacred."

A small frown crosses Damiana's features as she takes in her explanation. Though it wasn't her intention, _massacre_ really is the correct term. While they were embracing on the cool tile of the museum floor, Adriel told her about the slaughter that happened during the last hours of Dabnod's existence. He called it a _**bloodbath**_. Before Dabnod exploded into fiery bits, the Tamaraneans commit mass slaughter on the Ground Badgers and many others.

Out of nowhere, Damiana finds herself wondering about Saeran's death. Did he die in the explosion, or was he tortured by Tamaraneans? Damiana feels her body shiver at the thought. She'd always assumed that he died quickly and painlessly, but what if he didn't—

Suddenly remembering that she isn't the only person standing here, and recalling that her explanation is not yet finished, the girl shifts her gaze back to her teammates. Her thoughts must have been outwardly visible, because each man stares at her in concern. She is unable to decide who appears more worried, Cyborg or Roy.

Shoving thoughts of her late older brother aside for now, as she has dwelled on Saeran far too many times before, Damiana forces a smile and continues. Of course, her smile does little to erase their concern. It is only as her words hit them that their expressions change.

"I thought that my brother's friend was killed along with the rest of his unit, but ends out that I was wrong. I ran into him our first day searching the museum. It ends out that he escaped the pla—ah… _island_ …alive."

There is much more for her to tell them, but for some reason Damiana falls silent. The only thing she can do is eye the two men as they gape at her. The majority of her gaze rests on Roy. It doesn't surprise her in the slightest upon noticing that his astonishment outweighs Cyborg's. A second later when he appears miffed as much as awestruck, Damiana gives somewhat of a flinch.

"Hold on. This guy you're talking about, your _'brother's friend'_ who was born and raised in the place as you, isn't dead?! The guy is alive?!"

Flinching once more, this time less subtly, the Dabnodian girl nods in confirmation. "Yes. I have no idea how it's possible, but my brother's military buddy is still alive. Even if he did survive, I _**never**_ would have imagined running into him by coincidence, but it happened somehow. Adriel is alive, he's doing well, and he lives in Metropolis." Moving away from Roy by several steps, she nibbles her lower lip reluctantly with this next confession. "To top it all off, he works at the museum we've been searching and offered to help us out if we need it. That's pretty shocking, right?"

Glancing at Roy, she sees that he looks irritated more than he does surprised at this point. Grass green eyes narrowed, he replies sounding less than pleased with her.

"You're right it's shocking! Your brother's friend that you told me about last night, against all odds, _is alive_! Not only that, but he lives in Metropolis and works at the museum that we've been busting our butts searching!" Unleashing a groan of frustration, he exclaims, "Is there any particular reason why you wouldn't tell us that valuable piece of information sooner?!"

Meeting his distraught gaze with a vigilant one, her response is simple. "Why would I tell you that Adriel is alive along with everything else I shared? I didn't want to overwhelm you! Plus, I didn't want Adriel helping us unless it became absolutely necessary. Until three days ago, he was dead to me. The last thing I wanted to do after reconnecting with him was ask for favors."

Only a second after she finishes, Cyborg speaks. Damiana almost forgot that he was present until now.

"You're telling me that you were an hour late to the meeting spot our first day of searching because you met a friend who you thought was dead?"

Turning to look at the man, Damiana notices not irritation in his gaze, but rather, astonishment. Unaware of his thoughts as he makes this inquiry, the girl is uncertain of how to respond. As a result, she answers with a _"yes"_ and a nod. When Cyborg gives her a kind smile, she can't help feeling relieved.

"Well why didn't you tell me? If I would've known that you ran into your brother's army buddy, I would've made every exception in the book. He was a friend of your family, and you thought he was dead! Of course you'd want to take some time to talk to him!" He saunters across the room to rest a large hand on Damiana's shoulder. "Since he knows the situation and is willing to help, that's even better. The Titans have a new ally."

Looking up at him, Damiana returns his smile. "Thanks, Cyborg." Shifting her gaze to the redhead, her smile diminishes into something more anxious. "So…can I borrow your phone?"

Roy, while he still seems mildly irritated that she didn't inform him about Adriel before this, gives her a small smile and a nod of approval.

"Fine. Since this is crucial to our mission, you can use my phone to call this guy."

Smile broadening, she snatches the device from his grasp without hesitation. The whole time Roy makes an additional remark.

"I wish you would have mentioned it last night that he's alive though. It would have made for some interesting conversation."

"Our conversation was plenty interesting with or without mentioning Adriel. I would've told you about him at some point either way." Damiana isn't sure what possesses her, but as she ignores Roy's background of Erza Scarlet to type in Adriel's number, she gives the emerald-eyed archer a teasing wink. "You're just jealous because whenever I fell asleep somewhere as a little girl, it was Adriel holding me instead of you."

Roy gapes at her with reddening cheeks, fully prepared to defend himself. Meanwhile, Cyborg releases her shoulder and chuckles in amusement. Of course, Damiana hardly pays them any attention. She shushes each of her teammates, waiting patiently for Adriel to answer.

* * *

"Of course, Dami! I am absolutely willing to lend you, Cyborg, and Speedy a helping hand! When and where do you want me to meet the three of you?"

Adriel leans against the kitchen counter, the tile cutting into the skin of his lower back as he finishes his half-eaten apple. Damiana's voice is heard from the phone's other end speaking flawlessly in English. She introduced herself as Leila when he answered, though this didn't puzzle him in the slightest. He was informed of her human alias when she told the story of how she got involved with the Teen Titans. The name Leila doesn't contain near the beauty that Damiana does, but nevertheless, Adriel will refer to her by that name in front of her teammates.

Now that he thinks about it, perhaps he should have told her to call him by his own alias. Did he ever inform her that he goes by Adrien on Earth instead of Adriel? It probably would have been good for him to tell her that…

Meanwhile, Damiana replies to his eager words. She sounds happy as much as inquisitive.

"Thank you so much, Adriel! You have no idea how much I appreciate this! We'd like to meet at your place, if you don't mind. I remember how to get there, so it isn't a problem for us if it isn't a problem for you." Pausing momentarily, she asks, "By the way, do you work today? We're very limited on time, and Cyborg wants us to meet with you as soon as possible. Within the next couple hours, as a matter of fact."

Although she can't see him, Adriel grins. His eyes gleam the stunning color of cherry red as he responds chipperly.

"Actually, Damiana, you're in luck. I work this morning, but not at the Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology. The owner of the studio, Monique, is taking her sister to a doctor's appointment. It has something to do with prenatal vitamins... Anyway, because Monique is gone, I'm taking over her morning class. The class is from ten o'clock to twelve, so stop in around that time, and I'm guaranteed to be here. It'll have to wait until after I'm done teaching, but we'll be able to talk."

Damiana sounds uncomfortable, to say the least. To say the most would be to confess that her voice sounds pained.

"You're teaching this morning? Please tell me you're kidding…"

Again, even if he isn't seen, he shrugs nonchalantly. "Nope. I kid you not. I am teaching Monique's morning belly dancing class. I know I'm not the best belly dancer in Metropolis, but I have to say that I can do a pretty good hip shimmy and a fantastic belly roll!"

The adolescent girl can be heard sighing from the phone's other end. Unsurprisingly, this doesn't bother the ponytailed man. He tosses the core of his apple into a nearby wastebasket and walks to the other side of the kitchen to retrieve a second one. The whole time she sounds mortified.

"In that case, we'll stop by around one o'clock instead. You'll be busy with your class. We wouldn't want to intrude."

Swallowing a large bite of his second apple, Adriel gives a response that sounds almost gleeful. "Intrude? Nonsense. You're my best buddy's baby sister. You could never intrude!" Grinning, he adds, "That, and stopping by at one in the afternoon is a bad idea in general. Rachael, the single mom who lives next door, shows up on my doorstep on my days off and hits on me about that time. If she has her way, we'll be at Starbucks chatting over coffee before you can reach the studio's front door. So, I would recommend showing up around the time of my class so you can call dibs on me."

Damiana sighs once more, sounding more pained than she did previously. "You're telling me that if we show up after your class is over, you'll end up at coffee with the neighbor lady? Why can't you tell her no?!"

Adriel can't refrain from laughing in amusement. "Rachael doesn't take no for an answer, Dami, and honestly, I don't like saying no. She has a very convincing smile."

An instant is all it takes for the girl's tone to shift to disgust. "Really, Adriel? You aren't serious."

The man laughs once more. "Don't judge me. You've never seen Rachael's smile. It's dazzling! She has nice hair, too. It's very thick and shiny."

By this point, Adriel is unable to tell if Damiana is feeling awkward, disgusted, or amused by the path of their conversation. For all he knows, she is feeling each of these things. When she responds, he can almost see his best friend's younger sister rolling her eyes. A habit that, admittedly, she'd never had on Dabnod.

"Okay, fine. You win. We'll show up before one o'clock. During your _class_." Embarrassment overtaking her voice, she asks, "What are you going to be wearing when we show up? Some halfway decent clothes, I hope."

Pausing in the consumption of his apple, Adriel glances down at his attire. Giving another shrug, he answers with indifference.

"I'm wearing pants, if that comforts you. They're green, and they have tassels."

She releases a groan. "Are you wearing anything else?"

Taking another bite of the red-skinned fruit, he chuckles. "I'm a male belly dancer. Do I need anything else?"

"I would say yes and I would tell you to change your clothes, but then I remember that this is Adriel that I'm talking to." Her tone becoming lighter, Damiana says one final thing before hanging up. Despite her distaste at having to show up during his belly dancing class, she sounds happy at the thought of seeing him. "Cyborg, Speedy, and I will be on your doorstep in an hour or two. We'll see you then. Even if you're wearing pants with tassels, I'm sure they'll be glad to have you as an ally. Just, please, don't show us any dance moves."

* * *

Interstate 95

 _Meanwhile…_

"Please, friend Frostbite. Do tell Robin and I what is making you feel so much anger. Perhaps we could be of assistance!"

In the backseat of the rental car is Starfire, and in the passenger seat is an uncostumed Robin. Beneath a pair of dark glasses, Robin's eyes are wide with horror. Starfire, on the other hand, eyes the enraged young man behind the wheel in concern. None of them have mentioned this aloud, but at the speed they're driving, they will be in Metropolis by either early tomorrow morning or late tonight. With the man's livid determination as a fuel source, the time they reach their destination will most likely be the latter.

False blue eyes narrowed, Saeran glances at Starfire using the rearview mirror. While doing so, he speaks to her in a seething tone.

"Starfire, don't talk to me! Just stay in your seat and shut up! There is absolutely _**nothing**_ that can _be of assistance_ to me! All I want is to get to Metropolis so I can give arrow boy a piece of my mind! If he did anything at all to Firelight, Black Shadow won't be his only enemy!"

Robin, who is normally the boldest of the Titans, appears truly frightened at the older male's behavior. When he speaks, it is with a tone that is so cautious that the uncertainty the Boy Wonder feels couldn't be any plainer.

"Uh…Frostbite? I hope you don't mind me asking this, but is there any particular reason why you hate Speedy? Or, for that matter, why you're so protective of Firelight? I'm feeling very in the dark. Like I'm missing something important."

Taking a massive gulp of the large caramel frappe that was picked up from a McDonalds drive thru, Saeran passes the car in front of them. While doing this, he responds to Robin's uncharacteristically nervous inquiry. In the midst of his response, he passes several more cars.

"Listen to me, Robin, and listen carefully. Why I'm so protective of Firelight is none of your business. My connection with her is for me to know about and nobody else, so _**never**_ ask about it. As for my hatred of Speedy, that should be more than obvious. The kid is an arrogant, overconfident, playboy who shows off his hero skills for girls and can't keep his arrow in its quiver. Teenage boys like him are the bane of my existence. They make me sick! The very thought of him being near Firelight makes me physically ill; I'm nauseous just thinking about it! So, with all due respect, don't ask me any more questions on the subject. By now, I've answered all the questions that I'm willing to answer."

Eyes widening farther behind his sunglasses, Robin makes a remark. This one is far more daring than the previous.

"I understand how you feel about Speedy. I just don't understand why. You barely know him."

Taking another gulp of sugar-infused caffeine, Saeran shoots the Boy Wonder a glare.

"You're saying that now, but wait until you have a niece, or a daughter, or a _sister_! Saying that you trust a teenage boy you've never met to refrain from touching her will be next to impossible! Trust me. Protecting her will be like a second job."

Upon hearing Saeran's words, Starfire responds from the backseat. The Tamaranean girl sounds powerfully curious.

"For what reason are you explaining this to Robin? Is friend Firelight the close female relative that you feel it is your job to protect?"

Realizing his slipup, Saeran's posture stiffens. Robin stares at him inquisitively the entire time, his brow furrowed. Of course, even with his error, the man makes no moves toward confession. Instead, he sighs and grants Starfire a brief, irritated, retort.

"Starfire, I already told you to be quiet. My connection to Firelight isn't any of your business."

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's it for now. I know that this chapter probably seemed a bit slow, but I enjoyed writing it either way. I absolutely love writing scenes with Saeran and Adriel, and it gave me joy to include them. Not to mention, I love developing the changes in Damiana's relationship with Roy now that he knows that she is a Dabnodian. Slow chapter or not, it was fun to write! :)**_

 _ **Within the next couple of chapters the split story line is going to come to an end, too, and all six heroes (plus Adriel) are going to be together in Metropolis. Also, Black Shadow is going to get involved again pretty soon. So, with the way I'm planning everything at this point, this chapter is the calm before the storm.**_

 _ **Hopefully I will be able to post another couple chapters sometime in April. Even with as much as it happens, know that I hate keeping all of you waiting!**_

 _ **Until next time, everyone, and thanks for reading! :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	29. Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Nine

_**A/N: Gah! It has been forever! I'm so sorry :,(. Between preschool and waiting tables, I've been exhausted. Some days I work 10-12 hour shifts, and by the time I get home I feel like lazing around, watching anime, and sleeping. Because of this, I haven't gotten too much writing done. For that, I apologize.**_

 _ **Anyway, another chapter is here now. I'm sorry it took so long. Even with my fatigue, I worked really hard on it. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**_

 _ **P.S. Thank you guys for all of the amazing reviews on the previous chapter! I absolutely loved reading them! :) Sorry again for no updates in April  
**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part III: Secrets: Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Cyborg is out somewhere eating breakfast. Leila is in her room counting cases of contact lenses to see how many she has left. As for Roy, he stands in the center of his hotel room getting dressed. Ginger-colored locks are damp from his swift morning shower, forcing him to towel off his hair before pulling on faded jeans and a black t-shirt. While dressing himself, the only thing he thinks about is the girl in the next room. Or, more specifically, the surprising information that she revealed to them. During last night's conversation, he remembers her vaguely mentioning her elder brother's squadron mate. He never would have imagined that the man she spoke of survived Dabnod's annihilation!

According to Leila, her brother's squadron mate is very much an individual. Apparently this hasn't changed in the five years since Dabnod was destroyed. Although he could only hear Leila's side of the conversation when she spoke with him on the phone, Roy gathered that he teaches some sort of dance class. Considering the girl's persistent cringing and mortified behavior, along with the fact that she had to ask what he was wearing, the past Knight's dance class must be of the unorthodox variety.

Because of this, Roy is unable to decide whether he looks forward to meeting his second Dabnodian of the week or if he is uneasy about it. Of course, considering how the man is using his position at the museum to assist the Titans in their search, Roy would say that he leans toward the prior.

His clothes adorned, the boy runs a comb through his hair and eyes himself over in a nearby mirror. With no mask concealing his eyes, no uniform, and no weapons, Roy looks exactly as he has for the past five days since departing from Steel City. Once the redhead's hair is in order, he prepares to leave the room so that he can find Leila and Victor. It feels odd leaving to meet a stranger from the same planet as Leila instead of leaving for the museum, but if it is for the good of the mission, so be it.

Before Roy can make it halfway to the door, however, he comes to a halt. Sitting in the center of his bed is an open suitcase, a pair of sunglasses sitting atop his clothes. Buried at the bottom are multiple black and white masks along with his bow. Then, sitting next to his bed on the floor is a black civilian backpack. It appears the same as any other backpack on the outside, but on the inside it is heavily supplied with a vast assortment of arrows. Roy isn't positive on why, but for the first time since coming to Metropolis, he has a strong feeling in his gut that he needs to carry his Titan gear.

The boy hesitates for a lengthy moment, staring questioningly at the obscured equipment. As he observes it, wise words from his mentor come to mind. This is the first piece of advice ever given to Roy, and it was given to him only two days after Green Arrow dubbed him _Speedy_.

 _"You don't have to ask me if it's okay to take your equipment along, Roy. Lesson number one is knowing how to listen to your gut. If we're going somewhere, even if we're dressed as civilians and are on our way to a baseball game, bring your bow and arrows if you're feeling that urgency. There was a time when I felt that urgency in my gut, I didn't listen to it, and I regretted it."_

Even with the years of absence Green Arrow has had from Roy's life, the memory of those words is all it takes for him to move toward the bed. The first thing Roy does is dig to the bottom of his suitcase for his bow and a mask. Once the items are in hand, he removes the sunglasses along with a hooded maroon sweatshirt. The redhead adorns the sweatshirt as well as the sunglasses, concealing his bow beneath the garment. As soon as Roy's bow is adjusted at an angle that is both comfortable and secure, he bends over to pick up the black backpack. He scoops up his mask from atop the bed and tucks it away into one of the side pockets, throwing a strap over his shoulder a few seconds later.

This time when Roy turns to look at himself in the dresser mirror, he gives his reflection a smile. He sees _Speedy_ instead of Roy, and for some reason, he takes greater pleasure in the sight than usual. Shoving the dark glasses onto the bridge of his nose using his middle finger, Roy turns around and makes his exit. For one reason or another, his gut tells him that today is going to be incredibly long.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Five pairs of contact lenses. Including the pair that she is currently wearing, that makes six. Even after carelessly tossing one pair across the room last night, Damiana still has plenty. A single pair will normally last for a week or two, so what she has should be enough to get by with until returning to Steel City. As long as this mission doesn't last for several endless months, that is.

Of course, knowing Black Shadow, the girl doubts that this mission will last for too lengthy a period. All of his pieces are in place, so he is bound to grow impatient and make another move at some point. Hopefully when this happens, Robin, Starfire, and Frostbite are in Metropolis for backup. True, Damiana doesn't look forward to encountering Starfire, but having others to assist them against Black Shadow will be more than helpful. While the shadow-using criminal hasn't been the first thing on Damiana's mind lately, the girl gets more nervous the longer they're in Metropolis. She can't decide what's worse anymore. Fighting Black Shadow or waiting for the fight to happen.

Breathing in through her nostrils in attempt to relax, Damiana takes another brief count of her contact lenses prior to tucking them back inside her bag. As soon as this task is complete, she runs a hand through her thick tresses while taking another, deeper, breath. Victor is probably finished eating breakfast and is most likely waiting in the hotel lobby for her and Roy. There isn't a doubt in her mind that Roy is cleaned up and dressed by now, as he is particularly fast at showering. With these thoughts in mind, Damiana is aware that the only thing holding them back from meeting with Adriel right now is her. Staring blankly into the depths of her unfastened bag, a pinch of anxiety strikes. Hopefully Adriel doesn't get too wrapped up in the Teen Titans' situation with Black Shadow…

Running her hand through her hair so harshly that she tugs at the roots, Damiana sighs in despair. Adriel shouldn't have to get involved in the messiness of the hero world. As one of Queen Guayusa's Knights, he saw enough violence on Dabnod to last him a lifetime. After coming to terms with what happened to their home, settling down on Earth, and getting the opportunity to live peacefully, why should he have to get pulled into more fighting? Damiana doesn't regret reconnecting with Adriel. She simply wishes that it had happened under other circumstances. Meeting Adriel only to pull him into a battle with a dangerous criminal is very unfair. Even if Adriel claims the opposite, this most likely isn't what he wants.

Giving her false brown tresses a final tug, Damiana zips her bag shut and stands. Unfortunately, what Adriel wants doesn't matter. Black Shadow is a villain with technology capable of mass terror, and they won't be able to get into off-limits areas of the museum to stop him without Adriel's help. Thus, why she told Roy and Victor about him in the first place.

Doing her best to smile, because at least Adriel can meet two of her friends this way, the girl walks toward the door. She really should leave her duffle bag behind, but for some odd reason, she doesn't. A powerful, somber, emotion strikes her solidly in the gut. As a result, she hoists her belongings onto her shoulder before exiting the room. Carrying her things with her, including her three books from Dabnod, gives her a strange sense of comfort.

* * *

"Leila, please tell me that this is some kind of joke. There's _**no way**_ that's him!"

Roy leans in and whispers so that only Leila can hear him. Of course, even if his voice is concealed, nothing can hide the expression of horror that overtakes his face. He knew beforehand that this squadron mate of Leila's late brother would be a tad eccentric, not to mention that he was aware of the dance classes, but he never expected anything like this…

"Try not to contract your whole stomach at once. First your upper abs, and then your lower abs. Remember those ab isolation techniques Monique taught you, and your belly rolls will be perfect!"

Standing on the other side of the room, his back to a set of mirrors and his front facing a group of brightly-dressed women, is a man. A man who, in Roy's opinion, should question wearing the label. While he is tall with a muscular build, he has a lengthy, reddish-brown, ponytail that falls all the way to his waist. His hair is so thick that Roy can imagine him being the envy of most of the female populace. For crying out loud! This guy has longer and thicker hair than Leila! Along with this, the man's face lacks a strong jawline and angular, masculine, crevices. He has high cheekbones, a slim jawline, and a small nose, which admittedly, manages to take away from his masculinity by a notch or two.

Although, this isn't to say that he doesn't appear male at all. Even with slender facial features and a ponytail, the man carries himself in a strong manner rather than a dainty one. This can't make up for the fact that he is teaching a room filled with women how to roll their stomachs like belly dancers, though. Neither can it make up for the gypsy-style pants that bear silver tassels. In this moment, Roy has a hard time believing that this guy used to be Dabnod's equivalent of a soldier. If he really was one of the Dabnodian Queen's Knights, Roy doubts that he was shown very much respect amongst his peers.

"You ladies are doing great! Besides Sophie, all of you seem to be getting it! Remember Sophie, upper abs first and then lower abs. A few more tries, and I think you've got it!"

The eccentric, belly dancing, man grins widely as he rolls his stomach in front of thirty-something females. It's almost as if he enjoys doing this!

Meanwhile, Cyborg asks Leila a similar question. The disguised metal man stands on the other side of the girl, scratching his head as shares his thoughts aloud. Unlike the archer, he doesn't bother lowering his voice.

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Leila? If this guy you were telling us about was in the military, it seems like he'd have a different hobby…"

Glimpsing at the girl, Roy immediately notes her embarrassment. With false green eyes the size of dinner saucers and flushed cheeks, there isn't a doubt that she is uncomfortable with her friend's actions. When Leila responds, it is plain the amount of effort she is going through to excuse him.

"Don't judge Adriel, okay? He really was in the military, and he fought bravely. He's just a bit unconventional. He always has been. If he wasn't unconventional, he wouldn't be Adriel." Smiling proudly despite her mortification, she adds, "Even if he's teaching a group of women how to dance like gypsies, I guarantee that he'll grow on you."

Raising a brow, Roy is preparing to respond; his response something along the lines of doubt. However, before the archer can utter a word, somebody else provides an answer. They sound nothing other than jovial.

"It's okay, Leila. You don't have to defend me. They're just upset because they're trapped in the cultural stereotype of masculinity while I get to be my own man. Whose rule is it that a man can't belly dance other than society's?"

All three of them turn to face the front of the room. The person who spoke, unsurprisingly, is the shirtless man with the ponytail. He no longer dances, but is instead staring at where they stand near the studio's entrance. Upon spotting the group, he grins in a fashion that seems far too chipper for the average man. Yet, it nonetheless comes off as genuine. Glancing at the room full of women, he speaks to them while making his way toward the room's back.

"Keep working on your belly rolls, ladies, and if you don't think that you have it down, practice your ab isolation. Give me a minute, and I will be right back to help anyone who needs it."

The women take a second to eye the disguised Titans curiously, but a moment later they're facing the front of the room and following their instructor's directions. Shifting his gaze from the belly dancing students to their teacher, Roy gawks at the man as he strides closer. When his thick ponytail swishes sassily, the redhead frowns visibly. Listening to the metallic jingling of his silver tassels only causes Roy's frown to deepen. He is fully aware that this man is Leila's friend, and that he is going to assist them in their search of the Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology, yet he struggles to take him seriously. In Roy's seventeen years, never has he met a man that wears a thick, waist-length, ponytail and that belly dances. It isn't manly! Dabnodian men must be a different breed…

Roy doesn't notice when it happens, but at some point the Dabnodian man makes it so that he is less than a foot away from them. His attention is easily caught by a pair of unearthly, cherry red, eyes, pulling the boy away from his inner musings. Somehow, the cherry red eyes are all it takes to prove to Roy that this man is, in fact, an alien like Leila. They aren't a regular shade of red, but instead, have a bright type of vividness to them. Suddenly, even if this guy is bizarre, he finds himself intrigued.

Meanwhile, the man speaks in a whisper. He juts out a hand while doing so, giving he and Cyborg each friendly handshakes. If there's one thing Roy can say, at least his handshakes are firm.

"Hello. My name is Adriel. Cyborg and Speedy, I presume? It's nice to meet both of you."

This Dabnodian man, _Adriel_ , doesn't give them a chance to respond. He backs up by a step, most likely eager to return to his class. Before backing away any farther, he continues.

"You're here because you need help with your criminal, right? No worries. I assured Leila that I would help if the need arose, and I fully intend on keeping that promise. My class ends in twenty-minutes. Once everyone clears out, we can figure out what to do about your search. Feel free to wait in the kitchen. Leila knows where it's at if you would rather wait there. Help yourself to the apples on the table if you want any."

With that being said, Adriel returns to the front of the room to continue teaching. As soon as the man is out of hearing range, Cyborg asks the question that Roy was going to ask himself.

"Can you take us to the kitchen, Leila? I understand that Adriel has his hobbies, but I really don't want to watch the guy do any more belly rolls…"

* * *

Damiana hadn't the slightest doubt before coming here that Adriel could help them. He may be unconventional, but the Ground Badger is also perceptive, skilled, and highly intelligent. It is the simple fact of his eccentricities that cause people to overlook these attributes. Right now, as Adriel leads them from the kitchen up a flight of stairs to the dance studio's second level, his less eccentric qualities are starting to shine through. Considering how he took time to change into khaki pants and a long-sleeved collared shirt before talking to them, Roy's and Victor's perception of him is changing.

Adriel smiles as he guides them through the building.

"Thanks for being patient. Sorry if I took a while. Some of the students had questions, and then I had to change my clothes and call my neighbor to let her know that coffee is canceled. Stuff to take care of, you know?"

Roy, who walks in between herself and Cyborg, is the one who responds.

"Don't worry about it. If it means getting help tracking our criminal, we're patient." With this next question, Damiana almost swears that the redhead's brow is furrowed beneath his dark glasses. "So, you work at the museum? What exactly do you do there?"

Turning to glance at him, the man answers chipperly. "Technically I'm a security guard. I'm supposed to walk through exhibits, make sure nobody is acting strange, and make sure that nothing gets stolen from the giftshops. I do more than that, though. If they're low on staff in the giftshops I'll help ring up items, and sometimes I'll give tours if I know an exhibit well enough. Really, I guess you could say that I do a bit of everything."

This time it is Cyborg who speaks. More than anything, he sounds hopeful.

"If you help with everything, you must know the museum pretty well."

"More than well. I know it like the back of my hand. I should definitely be able to help the Titans out." Smiling fondly, he adds, "Especially if it means helping my best buddy's baby sister."

He reaches over to give Damiana a warm pat on the head. In return, Damiana gives him a swift yet affectionate hug around the waist.

"Thank you so much, Adriel! I'll return the favor eventually. I swear."

Giving her his own hug, Adriel responds warmly. Though his voice is kind, he also sounds somber.

"You don't have to worry about paying me back. I'm doing this of my own free will. There's a criminal on the loose that is capable of mass destruction, so if I can help stop him, I'm going to." His kind smile shifting to something of a sorrowful nature, he adds, "After all, Saeran would do the same."

A brief moment of silence passes, the atmosphere feeling solemn as Damiana and Adriel end their embrace. When someone brings the ear shattering quietude to a halt, it is Cyborg.

"Saeran? That's Leila's brother who you served in the military with, right?"

Peering at the metal man, Adriel nods. "That's right. He was my best friend." Smile weighed down by sadness, he continues. "Which is part of the reason I'm doing this. To save Earth and help the Teen Titans, yes, but also in memory of Saeran."

Adjusting his stance so that he is facing the top of the stairwell, Adriel continues onward. Damiana, Roy, and the uncostumed Victor follow close behind. Another silent period passes, but a few seconds is all it takes for Adriel to end it.

"Once we get inside, you're going to have to tell me the places you've already searched. You're also going to have to brief me on Black Shadow. Don't leave anything out no matter how insignificant. Before we go to the museum to finish searching, we need to map out some strategic spots where your criminal might strike. Figuring out where and how he'll strike is vital."

Cyborg chuckles guiltily at the man's final remark. "Yeah, that is pretty vital. It beats blindly searching the museum and hoping to find something…"

The ponytailed man responds while shrugging lightly. "Being unable to do an in-depth search isn't your fault. Until today, the Titans had no foreknowledge of the museum. Even a visit to the museum's website wouldn't help much, considering how it doesn't provide complete maps or full information on the exhibits. Without those types of resources, blind searching was your only option."

A thoughtful expression paints Cyborg's features. "When you put it like that, I guess it's true. I tried finding a full map by hacking the museum's database, but there wasn't anything. It's a good thing Leila ran into you, or the Titans would still be ten steps behind."

Adriel turns the brass knob of a plain wooden door upon reaching the top of the stairs. He speaks once again while opening it gently.

"It's a good thing I got a job as a security guard and not as the guy who dresses up as a dinosaur to give tours of the prehistoric era." Standing in the doorway of his living quarters, he faces them with a secretive smile. "Did I tell you that security guards have access to complete maps of the museum? This doesn't just include the entrances, exits, and public exhibits. Every off-limits area and closed exhibit is marked, not to mention the employee hallways and exits."

Damiana's eyes widen. Adriel has a map of the museum that includes restricted areas? Whether she wanted to involve him in this mission or not, this is better than she'd hoped!

Apparently Roy is equally surprised by this announcement, because he voices it bluntly.

"You have a map that includes all that, and you're _actually_ letting us use it? The Teen Titans aren't even supposed to be in Metropolis! We're supposed to let the Justice League handle the villains that end up in their cities! Couldn't you get in trouble with your boss?"

The man opens the door farther, moves backward by several feet, and motions for them to follow. The entire time he answer's the redhead's question.

"Yes. If my boss finds out that I shared confidential information, I could very easily get fired. Even so, I'm willing to take the risk. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have volunteered."

Neither Roy, nor Cyborg, nor Damiana says anything more. They ascend the last few stairs and follow Adriel deeper into his home. The whole time Damiana feels a pang of guilt. Not only is this putting her childhood friend's peaceful lifestyle in jeopardy, but his employment as well. More than anything, the girl wishes that there was a way to stop Black Shadow without dragging Adriel into this. Even if lending them his assistance was his choice, it doesn't ease her conscience.

The instant the three of them enter the studio's upper level, however, Damiana's guilt is temporarily forgotten. She finds herself taken aback by a well-kept and very large room. The room is so large that their footsteps echo as they saunter across polished floorboards. Gazing at their surroundings, first at a crimson sectional, then at an orange area rug, and finally at a glass coffee table, Damiana can't help finding the room impressive. The sectional fills up a quarter of the room, and on the other side is a crimson armchair, a stereo system, and a massive television set.

Yet, as appealing as it looks, the space feels empty. The room is drafty as well, almost making it seem lonely…

A second later the ponytailed man speaks, pulling Damiana from her thoughts. He is moving toward a corridor set at the room's left side, walking backwards in order to face them.

"You can take a seat on the sofa if you want. I need to grab my laptop and my USB drive. Just be careful of my rug. Getting stains out of it takes forever!"

Before anyone has a chance to respond, Adriel disappears around the corner. As soon as the trio of Titans are alone, they exchange glances. The first one to share their thoughts is Cyborg. In the time that Damiana has known him, he has never sounded more relieved.

"The guy is a security guard with a map of the whole place! Well alright! It looks like the Titans actually stand a chance!" Frowning slightly, he adds, "I just hope Adriel doesn't get fired…"

Roy shoves his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose as he responds. "If the people at the museum fire him for helping the Teen Titans defeat a criminal that has access to world-threatening technology, then they're crazy. If he does get fired, maybe we can use our connections as heroes to get him a better job? We'll owe it to him."

Tucking a dyed brown lock behind her ear, Damiana smirks at them teasingly. "I'm surprised you boys are being so kind to Adriel. A little while ago you were having meltdowns because he's a belly dancer."

Shrugging, Cyborg saunters from the room's entrance toward the sofa. "It _is_ a little weird that Adriel's a belly dancer, but then I remember that my best friend is a tofu-eating green bean with pointy ears. Then there's Raven who uses magic, Aqualad talks to fish, I'm half robot… Compared to the people on our team, Adriel's normal." Tiptoeing around the orange area rug with precision, he sits down on the couch. "Not to mention that he seems like a nice guy in general. I'm not going to start hating on him because of his hobby."

As soon as the metal man is planted in the sofa's center, Roy and Damiana start their own trek toward the piece of scarlet furniture. Like Cyborg, they carefully avoid the rug prior to sitting.

"As long as Adriel can help us, I'm not going to judge him. I would say that a man belly dancing isn't normal, but hey. To some people, a redheaded kid with a bow and a taco addiction trying to play superhero isn't normal. Who am I to judge?"

Approximately ten seconds passes. Damiana doesn't give a verbal response during this time. Rather, she grants each of her teammates a small smile. Before she has a chance to do anything more, Adriel returns from whatever section of the upper level he'd disappeared to. In his arms is a laptop computer, a black USB drive resting atop it. For once Adriel doesn't grin and he doesn't have that familiar, chipper, edge to his stride. His demeanor is entirely businesslike.

"A full map of the museum that includes restricted areas can only be found in the possession of security guards on our company USB drives. The date I open the file, how many times I view it, and any changes I make will be recorded. If I download any additional copies of this map, that information will also be recorded. Because of that, we're going to have to be careful. Pay close attention, because I don't want to open the map more than once if I can help it."

Once he is through explaining, the Titans move apart to make room on the sofa for the ponytailed man. It is only after he is sat down and booting up his laptop that Damiana responds with a kind smile.

"It's okay, Adriel. We get it. We don't want to get you in trouble on the job if we can help it."

As he logs into his user account and inserts the USB drive, he returns her smile. "I don't want to get into trouble either, but like I said. I'm willing to take the risk."

From here the four of them fall silent. Damiana is being crushed between Adriel and Cyborg, though she scarcely notices. All the girl's focus is on the computer screen as her childhood friend searches through files and opens various windows. From either side of herself and Adriel, Cyborg and Roy also observe the screen. After searching for what seems like an endless amount of time, as well as entering a password or two, they get to see the obscured final product. It isn't a flat, two-dimensional, map like Damiana had expected. Rather, it is three-dimensional, rotates, and is intricately detailed. Every hallway, giftshop, and exhibit is labeled, leaving not a single space to guesswork.

As soon as the map is full screen, Adriel sets his laptop down on the glass coffee table so that it can be seen more clearly. Touching the tips of his fingers to the mousepad, he rotates the image so that it is shown from the back of the building. Once it is at the proper angle, he zooms in on an area on the second floor. Although Damiana has been on the second floor before, this section of the map is unfamiliar. Rather than being in the center of the level with the exhibits, the room that Adriel is focusing on is in an isolated area near the end of a hallway.

Adriel zooms in a bit more, the hallway as well as the rest of the building fading from view. What is left on the screen is the layout of a rather small room. Besides a few rough images of glass display cases, the room doesn't seem to contain much. In the bottom corner of the section of map are bold white letters, red letters in all capitals placed directly beneath them. The white letters read _"Metropolis Mines 1760s Exhibit"_ , while the red letters spell a simple _"Closed"_.

Furrowing her brow, Damiana is prepared to inquire about the exhibit. However, Roy manages to beat her to it.

" _'The Metropolis Mines'_? I didn't know that this city ever had a mining industry."

Although the man's businesslike demeanor remains intact, an eager smile manifests at the archer's remark. "It sure did. A few years before the Revolution, Metropolis was the largest mining industry in the colonies. For a period of ten to fifteen years, this place was a boomtown! Until its prosperity was destroyed by the American Revolution. It turned into a ghost town after that, and didn't get put on the map again until the 1830s. The 1830s is recorded as Metropolis' official beginning, as if the 1760s-mining period never happened." Laughing slightly, he continues. "The museum thought that people would love hearing about Metropolis' prehistory, but that wasn't the case. The exhibit closed after less than six months."

After his explanation is finished, Adriel zooms out so that the entire map is in view. Damiana isn't sure which button he presses, but it causes the labels of several rooms to become highlighted in yellow. As Damiana reads the highlighted labels, she discovers that each one belongs to an exhibit that shut down. When Adriel resumes speaking, the girl finds herself intrigued.

"The Metropolis Mines exhibit was one of many failed projects. The museum has twelve closed exhibits in total. If you haven't found what your criminal is after in the areas that are open to the public, then I must concur with the three of you and assume that what he is after is in one of the closed exhibits. Even if the public didn't embrace them, they're filled with hidden treasures." Pausing, the man turns away from the device to look at them. "Before we jump in and start searching, though, I need to know the details about your criminal. I need to know what areas you've already searched, too. If we don't find anything in the off-limits areas, we're going to have to turn back to public places."

Cyborg gives a firm nod from beside Damiana. "We understand. It wouldn't make sense for us to run in without a plan. What do you need to know?"

The cherry red of his eyes still marvelously intact, he queries, "What is Black Shadow's personality like? Is he a flashy villain that likes to show off his abilities during a fight, or does he prefer striking more effectively? Does he like to hear himself talk, or does he let his powers do the talking? Is he bold or is he cunning? Those sorts of things. A brief description of his powers and his plan would be helpful, too."

The trio falls momentarily silent. They consider the ponytailed man's questions carefully, trying to decide the best way to describe their adversary. When one of them finally begins giving the details, it is none other than Roy.

"The best way to explain Black Shadow would be as the hide and strike type of villain. His powers are shadow-based, meaning that he can control shadows, make his own creations using shadows, and he can morph his body into a shadow. Because Black Shadow can take on shadow form, he hides in the walls or in dark corners until he decides to come out. After he comes out, he talks to us; it's his way of manipulating his opponents so that they're emotional during the fight. Then, once the fight starts, Black Shadow goes back to hiding and lets his shadows do the work. He will usually come out one more time before leaving, but only after the fight is done." Looking the man in the eye, Roy states bluntly, "The guy is cunning and manipulative. He should never be underestimated."

Adriel narrows his cherry eyes thoughtfully. "I see. We're not talking about a careless and overconfident criminal. Black Shadow is in an entire other league. This does add a new light to things…" Looking at each of them individually, he asks, "What are the details of Black Shadow's plan? Do you know anything specific, or has he managed to conceal most of it?"

"We don't know everything that Black Shadow's planning, but we know that he's targeting the Titans and the Justice League," says Cyborg solemnly. "We also know what weapon he's planning on using. He has access to a machine that opens rifts. When he's using that machine, he has access to every planet and time period in history. It isn't an easy machine to build or to use, so that gives us more time, but not much. By now, I'm sure our time is almost out."

The man gives a strained sigh as he absorbs Cyborg's explanation. Appearing downcast all of a sudden, he turns away from the three of them and toward the screen of the laptop. Before facing away completely, Damiana swears that she sees cherry red shifting to gray.

"In that case, we have no time to waste. We'll map out the exhibits we're searching and go from there. Whether the areas we're searching are public or private, I'll stick with you guys. In a case like this, I'm sure you won't mind having an extra hand."

* * *

Later

"I can't thank you enough for accepting my help. I know I'm not one of the heroes, but I believe that my help will be beneficial either way."

The group of four loiters near the museum outside of the employee entrance. It is at the museum's back, leaving it far more deserted than the front entrance. Besides a few passersby and the occasional pigeon, nobody else is around. Damiana stands directly at Adriel's side, Roy and Cyborg across from them. They eye the metal door curiously, wondering what they're going to find now that they have Adriel.

Turning to gaze at the ponytailed man, Damiana smiles fondly. "Don't worry Adriel. We're more than glad to have you here. This is a huge help to us."

"Seriously, man. We wouldn't be getting very far without you," adds Cyborg.

In spite of the dire situation, Adriel gives a small grin. "Thank you. I'll do whatever it takes to help the three of you pinpoint what your villain is after." Pausing, he continues with his brow furrowed in thought. "I have an extra access card on me, too. I'm not sure how you were wanting to do this, but the way I see it, we can either search as a group of four or split up into groups of two."

Looking away from the metallic door, the trio of Titans exchange glances. Groups of two? Admittedly, Damiana had never considered such a thing. Of course, now that she thinks about it, the idea doesn't sound bad. There are twelve closed exhibits that need to be searched. With two groups searching instead of one, the number is cut down to six and their progress is doubled. Each closed exhibit is located on the second, third, and basement levels as well. With four exhibits on each of those floors, they won't need to go to separate ends of the museum to search like they had to do previously.

As an intent expression flickers through Victor's hazel eyes, and as Roy's lips quirk into a frown of consideration, Damiana concludes that their thoughts are along the same lines as her own. When they turn their gazes back to Adriel, it is Roy who confirms for the lot of them.

"Groups of two are a good idea. I think we should stay on the same floor, though. It's been three days since we've started searching and five days since we left Steel City. Black Shadow could strike any time now, and we need to stay close."

Damiana doesn't hesitate for an instant as she gives her support. "I'm with Speedy. If we're splitting into groups, then we need to stay on the same level where we can get to each other quickly. If two of us are on the third floor while the other two are on the second, it would be way too risky."

Holding his employee access card delicately in his hand, Adriel peers at it with narrowed eyes. A second later he gazes at them while giving a single, firm, nod. His warm, cherry, eyes are compliant.

"Okay. Groups of two it is, then." Glancing over at Cyborg, he asks, "You're okay with splitting up, right? If not, we don't have to take my suggestion."

Cyborg answers bluntly. "If it'll help us find what Black Shadow is after faster, then I'm all for it. The clock is ticking, so we don't have much time left." Furrowing his brow, he asks, "How were you thinking we should split up? Do you want to go with Leila while I go with Speedy?"

When Adriel responds, there isn't the slightest amount of hesitation. Crossing his arms over his chest, the young man glues his stare to the redhead in the sunglasses.

"Actually, why don't you go with Leila? I would rather partner up with Speedy."

* * *

Roy doesn't understand why, but the foreboding that he felt in his gut this morning has more than doubled since entering the museum. His sunglasses are in place, his backpack is strapped on securely, and the archer's bow is held close to his side beneath the fabric of his sweatshirt. As disconcerting as it is, Roy has rarely felt more relief at having his weapons so close.

The redhead walks alongside the ponytailed man wearing the khakis, the duo sauntering down an isolated corridor on the basement level. Neither man makes eye contact with the other. They keep their gazes pointed toward the hallway's center, a set of dust-covered glass doors adorned by an automated lock entrancing them. As far as Roy can see, the set of double doors that they are currently viewing leads to the only room in this portion of the museum. The hallway prior had its own untouched entrance, Leila and Cyborg currently searching the room lying beyond it. More than anything, Roy wishes that he could be in the previous room with either his fire-using companion or the robotic Titan. Being around this Dabnodian man, _Adriel_ , is unsettling to say the least…

The man is good-humored and energetic just as Leila explained he would be. Between this morning's belly dancing class and the many kind smiles he has given them, believing differently would be nearly impossible. Yet, despite what he has witnessed, Roy can't stop himself from being leery of Adriel. While it is clear that he has good intentions, as a man without good intentions would never risk their employment, there seems to be something else beneath his chipper exterior. Roy can't pinpoint exactly what this something is. All the archer knows is that it doesn't belong.

Pulling his dark glasses down by a notch, Roy risks a glance in the Dabnodian man's direction. Even as the two of them make their way down this forsaken corridor, the redhead is still able to sense something off about his demeanor. While Adriel's pace is even and his facial expression at ease, the fact that his posture is ramrod straight is a dead giveaway that the man isn't as joyful as he appears. Also what gives Adriel away are the color of his eyes. They were the popping color of cherry red earlier. The instant they separated from Cyborg and Leila, however, the color vanished. His irises are currently stormy gray. If Leila is any indication, this is not a pleasant color.

Roy observes him for several lengthy seconds. Considering how Adriel's posture stiffens farther, the man is fully aware of his watchful stare. Yet, for one reason or another, he says nothing. This is not a surprise, though. He hasn't spoken to Roy once since entering the building.

It feels like eternity rather than a single minute, but eventually Roy and Adriel come to a halt outside of the dust-coated doors. Nonchalant mask glued flawlessly to his face, Adriel reaches a hand inside of his pants pocket and removes a small card bearing his photograph. Roy doesn't have to do a double-take to recognize it as an employee access card. When he waves it in front of the automated lock, the blinking light changing from red to green, this is more than confirmed. There isn't a moment of pause. Before the light has a chance to shift back to red, he gives the handle a firm tug and pulls open one of the glass doors.

Roy doesn't bother waiting for Adriel. He enters the room in a manner that is both slow and determined, gazing at his surroundings as motion-activated lights flicker to life. For a full thirty seconds Roy doesn't move. He simply observes. Besides cobwebs, dust, and display cases blanketed by grime, there is absolutely nothing in here. Several sections of the walls contain plaques and posters, but much like the display cases, they are indecipherable due to buildup of dust.

Several moments pass, and eventually Adriel joins Roy. The ponytailed man looks around in a blank, emotionless, manner, as if uncertain of what to do from here. Due to what appears to be an unkempt area that lacks items that hold any sort of value, the redhead is currently experiencing similar thoughts. Even so, he doesn't voice them. Taking a step toward one of the enclosure's many display cases, he reaches out an index finger and carefully runs it across the glass. Particles of dust take to the surrounding air as Roy does this, causing him to unleash an echoing sneeze. As a result, the remaining dust flies off the display case to reveal a vast assortment of rocks.

Upon seeing the contents of the case, the archer raises a skeptical brow. Some rocks are rough, others are smooth, and they come in many different shapes and colors. Even so, this doesn't impress him. How could it? They're _rocks_.

Turning to face the man, Roy speaks to him sounding inquisitive as much as doubtful.

"Rocks? This whole exhibit isn't actually about rocks, is it? If it is, I see why it closed down…"

When it happened, Roy doesn't know, but Adriel is no longer standing beside him. The man loiters several feet away from the nearest display case, facing a series of plaques and posters that are attached to the stone walls. Upon hearing his frustrated remark, he turns away from the wall hangings while laughing light-heartedly. Adriel's eyes were gray only seconds earlier, but all of a sudden, his irises have shifted to red.

"What's so bad about rocks? Personally, I think that rocks are fascinating. For all you know, Black Shadow could have that same opinion. These rocks are from planets all over the galaxy, after all, so maybe there is a mineral in one of them that he needs to help stabilize his machine."

Roy opens his mouth partway, prepared to counter the argument. However, it comes to his realization that Adriel makes a fair point. If these rocks come from other planets, then Black Shadow actually could be after one of them. Who knows? Maybe metal from alien rocks can keep the rifts made by his machine open longer than metal from Earth rocks? Now that the archer considers this, it is a definite possibility…

Furrowing his ginger brows beneath his sunglasses in thought, Roy makes an inquiry.

"What planets do these rocks come from?"

To the archer's befuddlement, the ponytailed Dabnodian doesn't answer immediately. He walks in a swift, nonchalant, manner toward the double doors. Upon reaching his destination Adriel tugs them shut, the room's only exit locking with a firm _click_. This alarms Roy to no end, his mouth hanging agape as the alien turns to face him. Unfortunately, Adriel doesn't give the boy time for protesting. He replies to his inquiry with an easy smile and cherry red eyes. Of course, as always since this morning, his spine is rigidly straight.

"The rocks in this room come from a lot of planets. Cintari, the Drynthax moons, Tamaran, Earth, and of course, _Dabnod_." Posture turning all the more severe, Adriel saunters in his direction. "She told you, didn't she? I could tell from the moment you walked into the studio that she told you. Perhaps not Cyborg, but you."

Obscured emerald eyes widening to the size of disks, the redhead gawks. Whether he is feeling surprised or fearful in this moment, Roy isn't sure. Though, he definitely feels something of the sort.

On impulse, the archer untucks his bow from the inside of his sweatshirt in a single, fluid, motion. During the same motion, he removes an arrow from the civilian backpack that acts as his quiver. Loading the arrow into his bow in a span of time that takes less than a second, Roy draws the string and aims it at the man. The string does not get released, but one wrong move on Adriel's part, and Roy will not hesitate to open fire.

"Yes, Leila told me! Do you have a problem with that? You locked us both in here, so you probably do."

Adriel continues moving toward him, seemingly unaffected by his actions. Grimacing in a dense combination of fear and anger, Roy pulls the string of his bow back farther while increasing in volume.

"I'm warning you! Try something, and I'll shoot! Smile all you want. Either way, I know that you didn't lock the door for nothing!"

It is only when Adriel is three feet away that he stops moving. The man no longer wears a lighthearted expression, neither are his eyes cherry red. They have regained their color of stormy gray, and somewhere in the process, his smile morphed into a small, lingering, frown. Somehow, that frown is all it takes to cause Roy to falter. It isn't anything menacing, scheming, or even angry. Rather, Adriel's frown is one filled with despair.

When the Dabnodian man speaks, Roy unsheathes the arrow from his bow completely. The weapon is still firmly in his grasp, but nevertheless, he finds himself staring at Adriel in curiosity along with leeriness.

"I didn't lock us in here for the reason you think. No fighting, no weapons, no disagreements; I don't want any of that. The only thing I want is a chance to talk to you."

Anger never leaves his tone. Although, mingling with anger is interest.

"Why do you want to talk to me? Are you afraid that I'm going to tell Leila's secret to the other Titans, or that I have a perverted human fetish for alien women? If this is what you're thinking, then you're wasting your time. I'm not about to tell anyone that Leila is a Dabnodian, and I have no intention of seducing her. Save yourself the lecture."

It is at this point that Adriel sighs. The stormy gray of his eyes darkens to smoky gray, and his frown intensifies.

"You're like every other person I've ever met. Always jumping to conclusions." Crossing his arms over his chest, he sighs once more. "I don't want to lecture you. I want _talk_. There's an enormous difference between the two."

While the archer is still livid, not to mention wary, he manages a puzzled frown. "Talk about what? About your planet? About Black Shadow? About Leila? You're not making sense."

Smoky gray has darkened completely to black, the Dabnodian's voice flowing with despair.

"Of course I'm not making sense. What I'm saying isn't going make sense, but it will eventually." Adriel moves a step closer, his expression growing more somber with every passing second. "I just wanted to say, Roy, that Leila trusts you. When we met back up a few days ago, we had a lengthy conversation about the Teen Titans. Out of every member of the Titans, she trusts you the most. Leila didn't give an outright confession, but she didn't have to. Even when complaining about you, she says your name fondly. I don't think I can ever recall Leila trusting someone as much as she trusts you."

Roy's bow and single arrow become lax in his grip. Very suddenly, the archer is no longer so leery. Adriel's words strike him like a punch to the gut, causing his emerald eyes to widen.

"Leila _trusts me_? Are you sure you're not exaggerating? There's no way that she can trust me _that much_."

Adriel, while his eyes retain their color, manages a small smile.

"I'm not exaggerating in the slightest. Somehow, during the short time that you've known each other, you've earned her trust." Smile vanishing, he continues. "To be honest, I don't think that Leila herself realizes how much she trusts you. All Leila is focused on right now is the happiness of feeling attachment. The trust is there, though, and it is much deeper than she thinks."

The weapons never leave his grasp, though they remain dangling loosely at his side. For a long moment, Roy doesn't look at Adriel. His emerald gaze rests on the locked double doors. When he shifts his concealed eyes back to the man, they are narrowed in befuddlement.

"I understand that she trusts me. True, I don't think she trusts me as much as you say she does, but I know that it's there. What I don't understand is why you would lock both of us in here to tell me something so simple."

The onyx color of Adriel's eyes doesn't lighten by as little as a smidge. Expression darkening more than before, the man closes his color-changing eyes and takes a deep breath. He doesn't appear to do this from frustration, but rather, does it to collect himself. It is only after performing this action that he responds with a heavy tone.

"The information I'm sharing is far from _'simple'_. It doesn't seem like it right now, but the fact that Leila trusts you means everything."

From here Adriel doesn't say a word. The Dabnodian saunters away from Roy in a bizarre, dejected, manner, his waist-length ponytail swaying with each individual step. Where he is heading, the redhead isn't certain. The only thing he can do is follow Adriel with his eyes. For some odd reason, he ends up in front of a display case that is concealed by a white sheet and a thick layer of dust. The man stares blankly at the hulking object, motioning for Roy join him several seconds later.

Roy briefly remains where he stands, feeling more than puzzled. Nonetheless, with his ginger brow arched, he walks over to join the Dabnodian. Once Roy begins moving, Adriel continues from where he left off. In the process, he tugs the sheet away from the display case to reveal a single stone. The stone is smooth, round, and gray with a pink cast to it. However, the pink is not the factor that makes it unique. Carved boldly into the rock's center is the shape of a waning crescent, the crescent filled in with a type of unearthly mineral similar to obsidian.

As the young Titan observes the stone, a sinister feeling leaks into the surrounding atmosphere. What Adriel says to him only adds to the room's growing eeriness.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully. Something is going to happen to Leila. What happens to her isn't going to be small. It will be big, and it is going to shake her to her core. Everything Leila has ever believed to be true is going to come crashing down around her. Reality is going to slap her across the face, and it is going to _**hurt**_."

Roy's mouth hangs agape at Adriel's comment. In all his life, never has he heard a person say anything that sounds so bizarre and so foreboding all at once. Pointing his gaze away from the stone and toward Adriel, he furrows his concealed brow while making an inquiry. The entire time his fingers tighten around his bow yet again.

"What do you mean _'reality is going to shake her'_? What the heck are you talking about? You say that everything you're saying is going to make sense at some point, but is it really? Right now, it sounds like you're spouting off a load of crap!"

Adriel, who'd previously been staring at the rock, turns to face him. Despite Roy's rather intense reaction, his response is calm. Even so, the obsidian of his irises isn't missed.

"Whether or not what I'm saying sounds true doesn't matter. Eventually what I'm saying _**will**_ prove to be factual."

The man takes a deep, lengthy, breath prior to continuing.

"The only thing that should matter to you is the only thing that matters to me, and that's Leila. When she is shaken to the core, she is going to need a pillar to hold her up. I'm not going to be able to serve as that pillar for a variety of reasons. Because of this, I'm entrusting her wellbeing to you, Roy. A person never truly knows what is at their core until their entire reality comes unraveled. Only then is it discovered if, at their core, a person is self-serving or self-sacrificing.

"When Leila's reality comes unraveled, when she discovers what is truly at her core, be the pillar for her that I cannot be."

Roy's grip tightens around his bow so intensely that the knuckles of his hand become white. The atmosphere of the room grows eerier with each second that passes, feeling so heavy that the redhead almost struggles to breath. More than anything, he wants to say that this belly dancing man with the ponytail is talking nonsense. Adriel does strike him as a strange individual, after all, so why wouldn't his words be nonsense?

Yet, despite his use of logic, a sinking feeling strikes. Even if the man's warning never comes to pass, the expression on Adriel's face is all it takes to cause the redhead to second guess himself. Never has a man appeared more serious or more in despair.

Taking a breath of his own, Roy makes an inquiry. The grip on his bow never loosens.

"If something is really going to happen, what is it? And how the heck do you know about it?"

Adriel turns his gaze back to the display case, eyes locking onto the rose-colored stone bearing the crescent. His already visible frown deepens.

"As much as I would like to explain everything, I can't. It will explain itself soon enough." He takes a lengthy, nearly endless, pause prior to continuing. "When it happens, you and Leila are going to wish it hadn't. Even if you aren't a Dabnodian, know that it's going to shake you as much as it does her. That's why I'm giving you forewarning; so you can brace yourself."

Emerald orbs narrow beneath Roy's dark glasses.

"If this _'future event'_ you're telling me about is so intense, why don't you just tell Leila? It sounds like she needs to be the one bracing herself. Not _me_."

Shutting his eyes in a pained fashion, Adriel gives a dry, humorless, chuckle. "Why do you think I'm telling you instead of Leila? Nothing I say could ever prepare her, Roy. Dabnod was Leila's home. It was perfect in every way, even if it was her prison. Not once did she notice that everything she called _'reality'_ was only an illusion." Chuckling once more, in a fashion that could only be called traumatic, the Dabnodian adds, "Saeran never noticed the illusion, either. The only one who saw through it was me."

He doesn't make eye contact with Roy. Yet, the liquid that gathers in the man's charcoal eyes is still visible. An expression of undiluted agony overtakes Adriel's face, silver tears streaking down his cheeks and trailing to the bottom of his chin. Adriel stands tall, doing what he can to keep his composure. Even so, his gait shudders. It is only after seeing this that Roy loosens his grip on his bow. Somehow, although he has every reason to doubt this man, the redhead finds himself doubting him less than before…

Frowning, the redhead looks from Adriel back at the rock. What exactly this rock is, the Titan isn't certain. Neither does he know why Adriel lead them to it. Thus, Roy's next inquiry.

"Adriel, out of curiosity, what is that rock supposed to be?"

Drying his tears in a swift, haphazard, fashion, the man explains calmly. "This rock is called rose stone. It was very common on Dabnod. Many civilian homes were built from it, and so was the Dabnodian Palace. This specific stone was crafted by some friends of mine. They carved the waning crescent and inlaid it with onyxrock shortly before the destruction of our planet."

Roy takes another moment to glance the rock over, far more intrigued than he should be. Curiosity peaking, he asks an additional question.

"Why a crescent? Couldn't they have carved something else? Like a star or an animal?"

"No," says Adriel bluntly. For some odd reason, his eyes glaze over in a detached, emotionless, fashion. "The symbol they carved had to be a waning crescent. It couldn't have been anything else."

Concealed, ginger, brow furrowing in perplexity, he queries simply, "Why not?"

"A waning crescent was the Dabnodian symbol for sacrifice. Toward the end, it was becoming very popular."

The redhead turns his gaze to the stone yet again, his interest intensifying. By now, Roy doesn't know whether he should feel sympathy for Adriel or if he should believe that he's crazy. The man is obviously in pain, and over more than the loss of his planet. What exactly this pain stems from, though, he isn't certain. At the same time, however, Adriel speaks of the future. He gave Roy an entire lecture about things that haven't happened yet, saying that they are going to happen, that they're going to be bad, and that he and Leila need to be prepared. If a person tells a complete stranger about the future and expects them to believe what they're saying, then they must be crazy on some level…

Before Roy has can consider these thoughts for a moment longer, however, something occurs to him. It hits the Titan like a bolt, causing his grass-colored eyes to widen. On multiple occasions during their conversation, didn't Adriel call him _"Roy"_? He never shared that name with him!

Not certain of whether to feel frightened or surprised, he turns to face the Dabnodian. How does he know Roy's civilian name? Maybe Leila used "Roy" instead of "Speedy" in front of him at some point? That has to be it.

Unfortunately for the redhead, the time to inquire about it doesn't come. From the room beside theirs, a thunderous _**crash**_ is heard. The wall separating this exhibit from the one that Leila and Cyborg are searching collapses, a cloud of dust filling the air. The entire conversation that was just shared with Adriel is immediately forgotten. Tossing his sunglasses aside, Roy reaches into the side pocket of his backpack and removes the black and white mask. It takes less than an instant for him to securely attach it to his face, the Titan boy leaping into a fighting stance. Adriel takes on a fighting position as well, several of the rocks from the collapsed wall rising from the pile following a short series of arm motions.

Roy is not surprised by the man's rock-using abilities, and if he was, there would be no time to elaborate. The dust settles, revealing a large, dragon-like, creature with three heads. The creature is black and has six piercing red eyes, immediately telling Roy where it comes from. When familiar laughter resonates throughout the now combined rooms, his suspicions are confirmed.

The dust clears farther, revealing a disheveled Cyborg and Leila on the opposite side of the rock pile. Cyborg appears as himself rather than Victor, his arm cannon activated and aimed at the villain's shadow creature. Leila's brown curls already appear wild and tousled, a flaming whip at the ready in each hand. False green eyes burn with determination.

When Cyborg shouts to him loudly, it couldn't be plainer that this mission just took a dire turn.

"Speedy, help us beat this thing so we can find Black Shadow! He got away from us twice already! He isn't escaping again!"

* * *

It never ceases to amaze Damiana how everything can be calm one minute, and an instant later, the world seems like it is falling apart. Approximately twenty minutes ago, she had been one-hundred percent certain that their search of the basement level would be uneventful. The room that she and Cyborg had wandered into, aside from a scant few display cases and the occasional plaque, was empty. Upon clearing layers of dust and several white sheets from the glass cases, Damiana's suspicions seemed all but confirmed. The only thing seen within the cases were chunks of metal, much of it varying in size, color, and texture. Red-tinted metal that was smooth, bluish-gray metal that was rough, orange metal spotted by specks of black, this was all Damiana came across.

Meanwhile, as Damiana searched dust-coated display cases, Cyborg was transforming plaques and posters into more decipherable condition. It took much clearing of grime, as well as some quick polishing, but eventually the words and pictures could be made out clearly. As Cyborg looked them over, the girl assumed that it would only be fifteen minutes until they were ready to move on. Once the metal man spoke to her, however, Damiana immediately learned that her initial estimation had been wrong.

"You should come over here and take a look, Leila. I think we found something."

At that moment, Damiana had been gazing into another display case. One that, peculiarly enough, was empty. Raising a brow at her robotic teammate's words, she sauntered in his direction while sporting a concerned frown.

"What did you find? Hopefully not step-by-step directions for crafting an infinite power supply."

The girl saw as he narrowed a single hazel eye in apprehension.

"Not exactly, but it might as well be. Look at this poster! It explains the types of metal that are in this room and what they can be used for. Most of this metal isn't from Earth, and if it is, it's not common. A lot of this stuff isn't even on the periodic table."

Once at his side, Damiana's eyes trailed to the poster that he was looking at. Certainly enough, it contained a detailed chart of each of the metals seen in the display cases. Exactly as her robotic teammate claimed, the vast majority of them were not from Earth. Some of them were native to the Drynthax moons, others to Cintari, some to the dimension of Azarath, and one was native to Tamaran. Only a couple of the metals were from Earth, and much like everything else on the chart, Damiana had never heard of them. Of course, unfamiliar or not, this doesn't mean that there wasn't something that caught her eye.

Toward the very bottom of the chart, the smallest portion of the poster with a minuscule description, was a photograph of a brown-colored metal with a tint of green. By this point Damiana had already looked inside each display case. Out of all of them, she hadn't seen the smallest trace of this metal anywhere. Curiosity peaked because of this, she'd allowed her eyes to rest there and read the metal's description. Merely a brief three sentences ensued: _"Zenotrum: A rare Earth metal mined in the late 1700's. Noted for its malleable yet hardy properties. In the modern day, is considered a reliable source of long-lasting energy."_

Damiana furrowed her brow and read the description a second time. Specifically, she'd read the final sentence. _…a reliable source of long-lasting energy…_ False green eyes widening in realization, the girl glanced back at the most recent display case she'd searched. _Empty_. It wasn't by chance that she hadn't noticed Zenotrum amongst the other metals. Zenotrum was _missing_.

Shifting her gaze from the empty display case to Cyborg, Damiana relayed her thoughts in horror. Cyborg's single hazel eye was frightened to say the least, telling her that the robotic man already understood their situation.

Nodding, first at the poster and then at the display case, she spoke in a whisper. "Cyborg, I don't know for sure if you've noticed, but Zenotrum is _gone_. That case over there doesn't have anything in it, and Zenotrum is the only metal on the chart that I haven't seen. It _isn't here_."

Her teammate didn't follow her gaze. He kept it locked on her face in a mixture of fright and comprehension. His own voice quiet, he replied to her sounding particularly concerned.

"I know. When we first came in here, I scanned the room with my sensors. Traces of Zenotrum were found around that case, but the metal itself isn't here. It used to be here, though. The fact that it used to be here and that it isn't now…that's a bad sign. I doubt the museum staff took away a long-lasting power source to polish it."

It was here that Damiana nibbled her lower lip. Shivers made their way over her skin as she ran Cyborg's words through her head. As the shivers dissipated, dread took their place.

"If what Black Shadow is after is already gone, then what are we going to do? Black Shadow is probably long gone by now! He could be here in Metropolis, or in another part of the country! What are we supposed to tell Robin? That Black Shadow got away again, and that this time he has a long-lasting power source plus the schematics to the machine?! Things are going from bad to worse!"

Damiana didn't realize it, but in that moment, the corners of the room darkened. Neither did Cyborg notice, because he gave the girl a downcast response.

"I know we don't like it, and Speedy won't either, but we have to tell this to Robin. He's the leader of our combined teams, and he needs to know. If we don't tell him, then we have even less of a chance of stopping Black Shadow."

The corners' shadows thickened more so, the overhead lights toward the edges of the room beginning to flicker. Although, this occurrence was subtle. Therefore, it was easily missed.

"Don't worry. I'm not seriously suggesting that we keep this a secret from Robin. I'm just worried. Who knows how much damage Black Shadow can do with Zenotrum?!"

It was only after Damiana's panicked words were spoken that the room's oddities caught the Titans' attention. The shadows grew to such a thickness that they began pooling toward the deserted exhibit's center, inky black clashing with dust-covered white. Every available light began flickering along with the shadows' growth, bathing the area in a dim glow.

Cyborg and Damiana were immediately pulled from their conversation as a result. The duo hardly had the opportunity to process their movements. They moved closer to each other as if on autopilot, Cyborg's arm instantaneously morphing into a cannon. During the same moment Damiana brought her fire whips to life, the girl taking on a solid stance while facing the shadows. Very suddenly, she realized that they wouldn't have to worry about reporting Black Shadow's whereabouts to Robin. He'd been lying in wait for them, probably for days by this point. Lying in wait, waiting patiently for the Teen Titans to show up so that he could see them fail once more.

When Black Shadow spoke, his voice sounding amused, Damiana's suspicions were confirmed.

"Don't overreact, dear fire goddess. The amount of Zenotrum in that case was scant. Hardly enough to stabilize a single one of my machines. What I took was merely the sample. I will be needing much more." Chuckling, he adds, "Not that you Titans would be able to stop me either way. How long did it take you to figure out what I wanted from this place? Three days? Pathetic by hero standards. It would take you longer than that to stop me from getting more Zenotrum. First you have to figure out where I'm getting it from, and then you have to come up with a plan. By the time you finally have a chance, I'll be able to open a rift big enough to split Earth in two."

Damiana took a step away from Cyborg and lengthened her fire whips, glaring around the room. The robotic man, too, scanned the area for traces of the criminal. Unfortunately, his precise location was impossible to decipher.

"You think the Titans are going to sit back and let you get away? I'm telling you, man, it's not happening! We'll stop you no matter what it takes!" exclaimed the metallic Titan.

The disembodied voice unleashed another chuckle. "Spoken like a true hero. Determined to stop the criminal, completely disregarding the momentous obstacles that stand in your way."

It was the alien girl who spoke next, venom in her tone. "Instead of taunting us from the shadows like a coward, get out here and show yourself! While you're at it, give us a hint about where you're looking for the Zenotrum! If the Teen Titans are as pathetic as you claim, then we shouldn't be a threat to you even if you gave us a map!"

The villain no longer chuckled. He laughed openly, sounding content more than anything.

"It gives me such pleasure to see you, fiery death goddess! You're a permanent member of the Titans East now, right? I look forward to seeing more of you during our battles." Contentment vanished from his voice, being replaced by menacing. "Anyway, as much as I would love to give you Titans a map, I'm afraid that I can't do that. I shouldn't even be talking to you, really, but curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to see how long it would take you to discover that the Zenotrum was missing. Now that my curiosity has been satisfied, it is time for me to leave. Even so, I leave you with this parting gift."

Though Black Shadow's voice was no longer heard, the shadows in the room remained thick. The lights continued flickering as well, making it plain that the villain was still present. Damiana eyed the room carefully, wishing to figure out where in the walls the shadow-using criminal was hiding. Of course, an instant was all it took for the girl's efforts to come to a halt.

Rising from the puddle of inky black on the floor was a three-dimensional blob. For a long few seconds the blob was shapeless, appearing as nothing more than a mass of dark mud. Once it grew longer, however, Damiana learned that this wasn't the case. As it lengthened charcoal scales began sprouting, along with four legs out of the bottom, a tail out of the rear, and three heads out of the neck. Each head contained piercing red eyes, giving the creature a demonic sort of appearance.

False emerald eyes wide with a combination of shock and fear, Damiana leapt backwards by several feet. The creature observed her with six narrowed eyes, pointed teeth on display as it snarled at her violently. By now Damiana's fire whips had a similar circumference to an adult python and they could span half the room. The entire time she made eye contact with Cyborg using her peripheral vision.

"Uh… Cy? What the heck is that thing? Can Black Shadow actually do that?!"

Before answering, her metallic teammate shot at the monster using his arm cannon. It unleashed a dragon-like roar in response, causing Damiana to wrap her flaming weapons around it's torso and toss it backward by several meters. Its roar intensified, the alien girl extinguishing her whips and launching fiery blasts at it using her fists. The entire time Cyborg set the space aglow with the light of his arm cannon, firing rapidly.

Meanwhile, he managed a response. "That's one of Black Shadow's shadow creatures. He learned how to make them during his year in solitary confinement. This is only the second time I've fought one of these things, but let me warn you, they don't go down easy!"

Holes started to form in the thin, shadowy, skin of the three-headed dragon, but somehow it grew back together amid their attacks. Less than a minute is what it took for it to repair itself. Once in prime condition, the creature screeched in a manner that sounded more like a banshee than a dragon. So ear shattering was the noise that several stones in the wall closest to it to came loose. Damiana took a moment to cover her ears, cringing harshly until it ceased in its wails to charge them.

More irritated than frightened by this point, Damiana leapt boldly in the monster's direction while bringing both hands together with a particularly large fire blast. The blast managed to knock it back to its previous location near the wall. When Damiana followed the flaming blast with a massive exhale of her fire breath, the creature screeched once more and was knocked through the wall completely. Falling rocks and a dense cloud of dust hardly fazed her. Shoving a tousled lock of brown behind her ear, the girl grumbled her frustrations to Cyborg.

"This is exactly what Black Shadow did that time I fought him with the Titans East! He taunted us, gave us something to fight, and hid like a coward! How does he have enough guts to call the Titans pathetic?! He couldn't even figure out how to make his doomsday machine without our help!"

The dust from the collapsed portion of the wall cleared, revealing an intact three-headed dragon, and a ready-to-fight Speedy and Adriel. The only reason Damiana uses _Speedy_ instead of _Roy_ is because, for the first time in days, his bow is in hand and his mask is in place.

Apparently Cyborg sees them, too, because he shouts loudly.

"Speedy, help us beat this thing so we can find Black Shadow! He got away from us twice already! He isn't escaping again!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's it for now, everyone. I really wanted to finish the fight with Black Shadow's monster in this chapter, plus have Saeran destroy Speedy, but alas there was not enough room. Both of these things I will include in the next chapter. I really can't wait to have Speedy meet Saeran! I was so sad that there wasn't enough room in this chapter to include it. :,(**_

 _ **Also, so all of you know, Part Three will probably be over in another 3-5 chapters. If you haven't caught on by now, this story is about conflict between Dabnodians and other Dabnodians rather than conflict between Dabnodians and Tamaraneans. Starfire will still get involved, just not in the manner everyone was expecting. Hopefully the inner conflict that happened on Dabnod is just as interesting to everyone :).**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you guys for reading, and thanks again for the reviews! I'll try and shove fatigue aside and get another chapter out during May. I've never worked two jobs at once before, neither have I worked 10-12 hour shifts, so this is definitely an adjustment for me. You have no idea how much I appreciate your patience! Until next time, all! :D**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **OCQ**_


	30. Part III: Secrets: Chapter Thirty

_**A/N: I kept my promise this time, everyone! I got another chapter finished before the end of May! Am I on a roll, or what? XD**_

 _ **I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. This is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for, so I think that all of you will like it. I tried to make it humorous, dramatic, and action-packed all in one. Not to mention foreboding... Personally, I absolutely love the way it turned out! Thanks for the favorites and follows, everyone, and I hope you enjoy the thirtieth chapter of "Firelight"! :)**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part III: Secrets: Chapter Thirty**

"Just a few more hours, and we will _**finally**_ be in Metropolis! That arrogant little pervert will never see me coming! I can't wait to see the look on his face when I freeze him in a block of ice! By the time I'm finished, he will never be able to lay a hand on Firelight again!"

Starfire sits curled into a ball in the backseat of the rental car. In the passenger seat, Robin's posture is rigid as he stares out the window in attempt to remain tranquil. Of course, with as much effort as duo of Titans are giving, keeping their outer calm is proving difficult. Saeran is driving more than ten miles over the speed limit, multiple coffee cups from McDonalds littering the portion of the backseat beside Starfire. Within the past hour alone, Saeran has been pulled over by police twice. By the time they reach Metropolis, there is no doubt that the man will owe a large amount of money in speeding tickets. Saeran, of course, couldn't care less about the police or his speeding tickets. He has a goal in mind, not a single obstacle intimidating enough to stop him.

Meanwhile, Robin responds to the man's mutterings in a monotone voice. As emotionless as the Boy Wonder sounds, anxiety is barely contained.

"Uh… Frostbite? Could you slow down? Or better yet, maybe you should pull over. I think you should take some time to calm down. Think about what you're doing. Is murdering Speedy really best for our mission?"

Saeran weaves around two cars, passing them so quickly that the only thing seen of them are colored blurs. Upon returning to the proper lane, he takes a tense, lengthy, sip of caffeine. When he answers Robin's question, his tone is livid to the point of boiling.

"I don't care what is best for this mission, and I _**am not**_ slowing down! The only thing I care about is reaching Metropolis so I can tear a certain fornicator limb from limb! He has chosen the wrong quiver for his arrow!"

Saeran doesn't notice, but in the seat behind him, Starfire's eyes are wide with horror. Beneath his dark glasses, Robin's are as well.

"Do you actually plan to proceed with the murder of friend Speedy? If he were to die at the hands of an ally, it would be most disheartening…"

He replies while passing another vehicle. "Don't worry too much, Starfire. Speedy won't die. Not if he can run fast enough."

Neither Robin nor Starfire grants Saeran a response. The two of them fall silent, feeling more than intimidated. During their silence, Saeran makes one final remark.

"I swear, no one will ever put that kid in more danger than me!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

For a moment, it seems as if they're frozen in time. Damiana and Cyborg stand on one side of the monster, Adriel and Speedy stand on the other side, and the three-headed dragon adjusts its heads so that it stares at each of them. They stay like this for a period of ten seconds, trapped in a deadlock. Then, out of nowhere, the dragon releases a horrific shriek. So piercing is the sound that it causes several more rocks from the wall to crash to the ground. Speedy steps back momentarily, caught off guard by the echoing noise. Luckily, it only takes a second for the archer to gain his bearings. He rapidly pulls arrows from his civilian backpack, barraging the creature relentlessly. It releases a pained roar as a result, feeling the sting of the weapons.

Meanwhile, Cyborg shouts orders from his place on the other side of the rock pile.

"Speedy, keep it up! Aim for the heads! I'll aim my cannon at the heads, too! Firelight, try holding it down with your whips!"

Speedy complies without responding, launching arrows at twice the original pace. Using a pair of lengthy, flaming, whips, he sees in his peripheral vision as Leila tugs the dragon to the ground by its torso. It struggles against her grip while shrieking viciously, causing the girl to readjust one of the whips so that it's fore-claws are entangled as well. Cyborg launches a bombardment of quick, powerful, cannon blasts at the monster, setting his corner of the combined exhibits in a blue glow. The dragon's shadowy exterior is spotted by multiple gaps, letting the group of Titans know that their attacks are gleaning results. However, as quickly as the gaping holes appear, they repair themselves. Thus, making their task more difficult than initially assumed.

"Cyborg, I don't know if you're aware of this, but I can help!" shouts Adriel from the sidelines. "I can assist in your attack, or I can help Leila hold it down. Just say the word, and I'm on board!"

An instant after the pony-tailed belly dancer speaks, the dragon moves sharply against Leila's grasp. The girl slides across the floor, though manages to keep her footing. She strengthens her fire whips and tugs down on the creature with intensity. Unfortunately, this only causes it to roar angrily. It moves once more, far rougher than before. Leila doesn't keep her footing this time. She is flung through the air forcefully, as if no heavier than a doll. When a groan is heard along with the shattering of a glass display case, the distance Leila is thrown becomes apparent. Based on what Speedy has seen, the nearest display case to her and Cyborg is ten feet away.

So focused is Speedy on shooting at the creature that he is unable to look at her. Even so, he vocalizes his concern.

"Are you okay, Leila?!"

"I'm fine!" she yells in response. "Just focus on destroying that thing!"

Speedy doesn't say anything more. He continues in his relentless attack, doing his best to reduce the creature to shadows. As he does this, Cyborg replies to Adriel's prior inquiry.

"Don't worry about us, Adriel. You've already helped us plenty. Let the Titans focus on fighting Black Shadow's monster."

Leila has returned by this point, hair tousled and scowling lividly. No longer does she attempt holding the dragon down. Instead she leaps boldly in its direction while shooting rapid streams of fire at its necks. She extinguishes her fire approximately thirty seconds later, igniting her fire blades in the streams' place. Rather than keeping the flaming shafts in her grasp, she launches each of them toward the exact places that she'd been bombarding with her fire. To Speedy's astonishment as much as Cyborg's, her blades expand and cut clean through two of the dragon's necks. The creature unleashes an ear-shattering, banshee-like, screech, forcing Speedy to pause in his attacks to cover his ears. Five feet behind him, Adriel does the same.

Once the dragon's heads are severed, before they have a chance to hit the ground, they dissolve into inky shadows and vanish into thin air. Under normal circumstances, one of the Titans would use this opportunity to sever the single head that remains. At this moment, however, each of them covers their ears and grimaces painfully. Leila, who stands directly beside Cyborg, keels over as she throws palms over her ears in agony. More than anything Speedy would like to launch more arrows, but he is in the same state as Leila. If he removes his hands for as little as a second, it is certain that he will go deaf.

A never-ending fifteen seconds passes as the dragon shrieks. Yet, the sound eventually ceases. When the noise ends, however, the unthinkable happens. The dragon rears back on its hind legs, fore-legs and single head pointed toward the ceiling. The group doesn't have so much as a second to process what the creature is doing, let alone to stop it. Putting as much strength into its hind legs as possible, it leaps high into the air. The space between the floor and the ceiling is well over thirty feet. Yet, in a scene shocking to all, it crashes through the ceiling with minimal effort. Boulder sized rocks crash to the ground like meteors as a result, forcing the four of them to dodge in panic.

As they avoid being crushed, the Titans' focus is hardly on the rocks or on Black Shadow's creature. The only thing grasping their attention are the echoing screams of civilians. Complete and utter terror is the only thing heard in their shouts. When the dragon roars again, the reality of the situation sinks in. The shadow creature is no longer contained. It is on the main level of the museum where the giftshops are located, terrorizing civilians.

The first to give a verbal response to this unfortunate turn of events is Speedy.

"Well, this sucks. So much for the Titans staying undercover."

Cyborg, who now stands beside him, sighs heavily.

"Staying undercover doesn't matter anymore. If we get discovered, then we get discovered. Our job now is to stop that thing of Black Shadow's and to protect these people. We'll explain the details to Robin later and find a way to stop Black Shadow then. I'm sure the guy's long gone by now anyway."

No one says anything more once Cyborg is through speaking. Speedy gives a firm nod of understanding, Leila granting the metal man a small nod of her own. Using the debris of numerous fallen boulders, Speedy leaps upward toward the gap in the ceiling with his bow tight in his grasp. A few feet away from him, Cyborg does the same. Leila and Adriel, on the other hand, use other methods.

Bringing a particularly lengthy fire whip to life, Leila extends it thirty feet above and grabs hold of the hole's edge. As soon as it is secure, the girl pulls herself upward the same way she would if it were a grappling hook. She zips swiftly through the air, gripping the ledge with her arms and pulling herself fully onto the floor above. Meanwhile, Adriel uses his abilities to move a flat slab of stone onto a rounded boulder. Once in place, he sprints atop it and uses his gift to catapult himself toward the ceiling. Adriel misses the hole's ledge by several inches, jutting out a last-minute platform from the wall and leaping up to the main level from there.

Speedy inwardly thanks Adriel at the sight of the platform. Reaching the main level will now be much easier.

Meanwhile, Cyborg shouts surprised exclamations from behind. Based on his tone, the metal man wonders if he is hallucinating.

"What the heck did Adriel just do?! Did I really see him do all that?!"

Speedy answers while making long leaps up a tall rock pile. "Yeah, you saw it. Adriel has powers like Leila's. The only difference is that he controls rocks instead of fire."

"If he has powers, then why didn't he tell us?!"

The archer makes a particularly wide jump, landing flawlessly atop an uneven chunk of marble. Not wanting to lose his footing, he keeps his eyes on the next boulder.

"Does it matter if he didn't tell us? He has powers, and we have a dragon to destroy!"

Cyborg responds, but Roy doesn't hear it. He continues leaping from one piece of debris to another, nearing the gap in the ceiling. The archer launches his body from the top of a rough, granite, boulder to Adriel's platform ten feet above. Catching the edge of it with his free hand, he pulls himself up with a single, effortless, tug. It takes a mere second to jump through the gaping hole to the first floor from here. Roy lands firmly on his feet, Cyborg close behind. He hardly catches the grunt his teammate gives when emerging, neither does he notice metallic footsteps. Every ounce of focus is on their current surroundings, masked eyes growing wide.

Black Shadow's dragon rears back on its hind legs, roaring loudly as Leila launches streams of fire at its single remaining head. Adriel removes rocks from the floor around the creature, using them to trap its hind legs and scaled tail. Unfortunately, the Dabnodians' efforts glean few results. Harsh thrashing is all it takes for it to break free, the creature knocking Adriel over and leaping away from Leila. Multiple holes are seen polka dotting scaled flesh, but like earlier, the dragon repairs itself quickly. Another moment passes, and a shadow-colored neck stub where a lost head used to be begins bulging. It throbs and bubbles gruesomely, like hot tar. Three seconds is what it takes for a new head to sprout up from the stub, screeching angrily along with the first.

Roy pulls multiple explosive arrows from the makeshift quiver at the sight, loading all four of them into his bow. As it shrieks, a pair of red eyes spots he and Cyborg. The dragon whips its tail as a result, uprooting the museum's marble fountain and sending it flying. Cyborg and Roy leap swiftly out of the hulking object's path, narrowly escaping being crushed. Meanwhile, the civilians who had been quivering in fear scatter. Some run toward the double doors leading outside while others take cover inside various giftshops. One duo of individuals, however, is not fast enough.

A middle-aged man and a teenage girl dash toward the closest giftshop in their reach. Before they can make it inside, however, part of the three-tiered fountain whooshes toward them. The duo freezes as they catch sight of the large, hurdling, stone. Afraid that they won't move out of the way in time, Roy dashes in their direction with his bowstring drawn. A second is all it takes for the archer to leap in front of the father and daughter protectively. He launches a single explosive arrow, this being all it takes to blow the chunk of marble apart. It explodes into golf ball-sized pieces, crashing into the glass windows of the giftshop without breaking anything.

The instant the two are out of danger, the archer turns to face them.

"Take cover behind the checkout counter in the giftshop, and don't come out until the dragon's gone. The last thing I want is someone getting hurt."

Roy glances at the shrieking, two-headed, shadow monster. Cyborg and Leila are blasting it heavily in each head while Adriel launches rocks at its torso. Even with all three of them working, Black Shadow's dragon is still standing.

Before the redhead can rush over to help, however, the teenage girl makes an ecstatic exclamation. Wide, blue, eyes sparkle.

"Oh…my…gosh! The arrows…the mask…. You're one of the Teen Titans! You're _Speedy_! And fighting that giant monster is Cyborg from Titans West! Ooh, and that fire girl who joined Titans East a week ago! I'm _**actually**_ getting to watch the Teen Titans fight a monster? This is amazing!"

For once, Roy does something that he has never done in the presence of a fangirl. He doesn't smile, neither does he soak up the attention. Instead, he scowls in irritation.

"Yes. This is a dream come true. Now get out here! Unless you want to get killed, you need to duck and cover!"

All of a sudden, Leila is heard shouting. Her voice is frustrated as much as panicked. When he turns to see her lassoing both the dragon's heads with her fire whips, the girl struggling to keep the creature contained, he immediately understands these emotions.

"We need your help, Speedy! This is pretty hard to handle without backup!"

Roy says nothing more to the blue-eyed teen. He leaves her behind, rushing forward, leaping high into the air, and unleashing an onslaught of arrows on the beast. Not a single Titan notices, but the girl and her father hide just inside the doors of the giftshop. Both of them have their phones out and are avidly recording. Many others are filming the battle as well, the windows of giftshops brimming with individuals holding their smartphones high.

Meanwhile, as Leila keeps each head lassoed, Roy is given a clear shot. The first barrage of explosive arrows hits scaled necks and charcoal faces, causing the dragon to release an ear-shattering screech. Multiple windows fracture as a result, eliciting frightened gasps from onlookers. The group fighting the dragon, however, doesn't perceive this. Leila lengthens her whips and makes them thicker, keeping the dragon in her grip. The holes peppering shadow-colored skin don't have time to repair themselves. Speedy releases another onslaught of arrows, this specific batch of projectiles containing mace along with explosives. They make direct contact with crimson eyes, the dragon releasing a shriek that shatters giftshop windows completely. Civilians scream rather than gasp at the occurrence, though nevertheless, they continue recording.

Much to their luck, the explosives do more than disorient the creature. Wide, crevice-like, gaps are splattered across charcoal-colored flesh, the dragon stumbling around due to blindness. Extinguishing her whips, Leila unleashes a flurry of auburn flames from her mouth. Cyborg aims at the creature as well, blue cannon-fire setting the area aglow. With the fire-user and the metal man's ceaseless attacks, it doesn't take long for the dragon's entire upper torso to dissolve into shadows. However, even with part of the creature gone, shadow-colored remnants thrash wildly. Scaled legs cause part of the floor to gain deep cracks due to frantic stomping, and a charcoal tail manages to destroy an entire row of escalators. The Titans and Adriel dodge rapidly, trying to remain standing.

Leaping out of the path of the dragon's swinging tail, Adriel tosses a large boulder toward its legs and stomach with vigor. The massive rock pushes the creature back by many yards, forcing it into the museum's front desk. Due to the harsh blow, it is far more disoriented than before. Holes polka-dot scaled flesh in a manner similar to Swiss cheese, the legs and lower torso more shadows than scales. Roy doesn't waste a single moment at the sight. He pulls five arrows from his makeshift quiver and launches himself toward the dragon with a powerful jump, loading all of them onto his bow at once. Two arrows are explosive while three are charged with electricity. When Roy pulls back the bowstring and releases it, there is no denying their impact.

All five arrows strike the dragon in the center torso, connecting with shadowy flesh in an echoing _**zap**_. The buzzing of electrical currents can be heard from every corner of the museum's main level, Black Shadow's creature thoroughly fried by bolts of yellow. A thunderous _**bang**_ is also heard, orange blasts shaking the section of the floor surrounding the desk. The remaining portions of the charcoal beast vanish as a result, scales devolving into wispy shadows and disappearing completely. Roy, who'd taken cover behind the granite desk, smiles as the creature dissolves. True, he can see part of the missing floor in his peripheral vision. Not to mention the shattered glass of giftshop windows. Yet, despite this, the fight went rather easily.

Bow in hand and mask in place, Roy climbs out from behind the barrier. He leaps over Adriel's haphazard boulders and avoids crevices in the floor with ease. Cyborg, Leila, and Adriel do the same, the four of them walking to a common place in the massive room's center. They meet at an intersecting location between the downed escalators and a gap in the floor where the three-tiered fountain used to be. For a moment the Titans and the pony-tailed man do not make eye contact. They take a lengthy minute to absorb their surroundings. It is not the wreckage of glass and stone that they focus on, neither is it the stunned museum workers that gape at Adriel. Instead, every ounce of their attention is on the mass of people emerging from various hiding spots.

People peek their heads out from inside of giftshops and behind benches. Once they see that all signs of danger are gone, nearly three-hundred people rush toward them in a wave. Most of the individuals are young, wear excited expressions, and have their phones out and recording. Roy's concealed emerald eyes are wide to say the least, as are Leila's. The difference between the two of them is that Leila is startled. Never having been swarmed by a massive crowd before, she appears very uncertain of how to handle this. As for Roy, his eyes are wide with concern. Robin, Starfire, and Frostbite haven't even arrived in Metropolis, and already the Titans' cover is blown.

Upon glancing at Cyborg, it is seen that he is equally concerned. The metal man frowns deeply, as if feeling the Justice League's wrath already…

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just got to watch the Teen Titans fight a monster! That was awesome! Best fight _ever_!"

"Since Cyborg is here, does that mean the rest of the Titans West are in Metropolis? I totally want to meet Beast Boy!"

"Cyborg, Speedy, and Firelight all in one place! All we need is Robin, and this will be a dream!"

The three Titans move closer together, Leila staying in a secure spot between the archer and the metal man. Meanwhile, Adriel stands behind them while sporting a fearful expression. Most likely, the pony-tailed man hides from the eyes of his coworkers.

As the teens record the young heroes with their phones, they flood them with questions.

"What are the Titans doing in Metropolis?! Are you on vacation?"

"Speedy, how do you get your arrows to explode like that? That was so cool!"

"Ooh, Firelight, how do you breathe fire?! Are you a dragon slayer like Natsu, or were you infused with dragon DNA?!"

"Cyborg, is the rest of your team here? It's too bad that they didn't get to help you fight!"

None of the Titans respond. They gape nervously, wondering what the next step of their mission will be. With their location revealed to the entire world, this is a definite setback…

Leaning in, Roy whispers to Cyborg. While his comment comes off as jesting, the boy is entirely serious in reality.

"I hope Canary, Batman, and Superman aren't on the internet. If they get on YouTube or check Facebook, we're screwed."

* * *

 _Five Hours Later_

It wasn't highway signs that let the trio know when they entered Metropolis, neither was it the police car with the words _"Metropolis City Police"_ painted in white on the side. When Robin, Starfire, and Saeran finally reached the gargantuan city, it was the increase in traffic that told them. They are surrounded, not by ten or twenty other vehicles, but are stranded in a massive traffic jam. When first departing from Steel City, the two Titans did not think that their pony-tailed companion could get more uptight. At this particular moment, however, they've learned that this assumption was false. If anything, Saeran is angrier now than during their entire twelve-hour journey.

"I mean it! Put that finger away, or I'll break it!"

Saeran's dyed blonde head leans out the driver's side window, the man shouting at the driver in the car beside them. They've been stuck in traffic for close to an hour, making him incredibly testy. As he takes his anger out on a middle-aged man with five o'clock shadow, this couldn't be plainer.

Neither Robin nor Starfire hears what the middle-ager says in response. All they know is that Saeran is not happy with him.

"No, buddy! You listen to _**me**_! I'm on a mission; a mission to protect a young woman's chastity! You, you're getting in the way of that mission! All I want is to tear a horny teenage boy limb from limb, and now I can't do that because you're in my way! If you had been driving cautiously instead of cutting everybody off in traffic, I could be strangling this kid now instead of later!"

Apparently, the man's words do not get any kinder. Saeran's jaw locks and his false blue eyes fill with fury. By this point, Saeran has freed one of his hands from the steering wheel to wave a fist.

"Jerk! Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?! I hope that the fates punish you!"

The pony-tailed man pulls his head back into the car, rolling up the window and grumbling to himself.

"So many aggravating people in this city! I've been here for less than an hour, and I hate it already! How people tolerate living here is beyond me."

The lane they are in inches forward, their car moving several feet prior to stopping once more. Starfire gazes out the window from her place in the backseat, nibbling her lower lip and trying her best to ignore Saeran's orneriness. Meanwhile, Robin looks directly at the man through dark glasses and frowns.

"I still think that you should shove your problem with Speedy aside. The Titans have a mission here. Our mission is too important for you to be so focused on killing one of our teammates."

Shutting his eyes tightly, the Dabnodian man releases a sigh. More than anything, Saeran wants to tell Robin to be quiet and stay out of his business. For their entire journey, the only thing the bird boy has been is a busybody. What business is it of his if he wants to kill Speedy? Honestly, Saeran misses the days a short time ago when he wasn't so involved with the Titans. As a solo hero, as well as a loner in general, spending so much time around other people is taxing on his nerves…

Before Saeran can utter a word, however, loud beeping echoes through the rental car. The sound is so sudden that it causes Saeran to jump. Even so, he recognizes what it is the moment he hears it. It is the familiar beeping of a Titan communicator. More specifically, Robin's communicator. The Boy Wonder doesn't waste any time at the sound. He digs through the pockets of his black, zip-up-the-front, sweatshirt, pulling the black and yellow device into the open. He answers it without pause. Cyborg's voice fills the vehicle a moment later. He sounds unhappy to say the least, causing Saeran to furrow his brow as he inches forward through Metropolis' heavy traffic.

"Hey, Rob. I know you left Steel City this morning with Frostbite and Star. How's the drive? Please tell me that you've at least made it to the halfway point. I don't like springing bad news on you, but you need to get here fast. Things have taken a turn for the worse, and we need back up."

Saeran sees in the rearview mirror that Starfire is no longer looking out the window. She is sitting with her knees on the seat, leaning over Robin's chair in order to look at Cyborg. Her Tamaranean eyes are filled with fear that she doesn't give the slightest effort to conceal. Based on Robin's surprised and anxious frown, he is in a similar state to Starfire.

"Cyborg, what's going on? I just talked to you this morning, and everything was fine. What happened?!"

"The Black Shadow did not attack the museum, take the artifact for which he was searching, and harm our friends, did he?! Please tell me that you are unharmed!"

It is in this moment that Saeran's rage is replaces by worry. A turn for the worse? Hopefully Damiana is alright…

Luckily, when Cyborg answers, the Dabnodian's anxiety diminishes.

"Don't worry, Starfire. Everyone came out okay. None of our teammates were injured, and neither were any civilians." The metal man sighs sadly as he continues. "I can't say that nothing bad happened, though. Black Shadow attacked us at the museum. It ends out that he already took what he was looking for; he probably got his hands on it days ago! The only reason he attacked us at all was to mess with us. He doesn't think the Titans can beat him. Heck, he didn't even fight us himself! He put together some crazy, three-headed, dragon and got away with Zenotrum while we were fighting the thing."

Robin's mouth is agape, the Boy Wonder nothing short of horrified.

"Zenotrum? That's what Black Shadow's after? He can't get his hands on that! If he uses Zenotrum to stabilize his rift machines, the Titans will never be able to shut them down!"

Though Saeran can't see him, he is certain that Cyborg's single hazel eye must deathly serious. Going off his tone of voice, he can't imagine his facial expression being anything different.

"Why do you think I'm telling you to get here as fast as you can? Black Shadow did get ahold of Zenotrum, but it isn't enough to power one of his machines. All he has right now is a sample. He and his henchmen are looking for more, and lucky for us, they haven't found any yet. The Titans' cover got blown while we were fighting Black Shadow's monster, so we'll have that working against us, but I still think we can do this. We just have to figure out where Black Shadow plans on looking so we can beat him to it." A hint of anxiety entering his voice, Cyborg adds, "And while we're doing that, the Titans have to lay low. Like I said, our cover was blown. The Justice League will probably be on our tail in a matter of hours…"

This time it is Starfire who replies, her voice as fearful as Robin's.

"I understand that we must complete our mission. If we do not, Black Shadow will use his machine for much terror. Though I must admit that I also feel worry. Once Black Shadow has been defeated, I do not wish to face the League of Justice with the truth of our lies and deceit. Tell me, Robin, will our defeat of an evil criminal soften the heart of Batman, or will he inflict punishment?"

The Boy Wonder brushes off Starfire's inquiry, more concerned with the information that Cyborg has bestowed upon them regarding their villain.

"Don't think about the Justice League right now, Starfire. All of our focus should be on Black Shadow." Returning his attention to the metal man, he continues. "Send me the address of the place you, Speedy, and Firelight are staying at, Cyborg. We're already in Metropolis, so it shouldn't take us too long to get to you. We can start planning right away, and have our course of action set by tomorrow morning. Nothing is going to stop us from defeating Black Shadow; not even the Justice League."

Again Saeran isn't certain, but he imagines that Cyborg nods in response.

"Okay, Rob. Here it is. Don't ask questions, because this is the right address."

A _ping_ sounds off from the communicator a second later, hinting that his baby sister's location has been sent. When Robin speaks out in puzzlement, Saeran's assumption that he received their address is confirmed.

"Are you sure this is right? The address you sent me belongs to a belly dancing studio."

Cyborg no longer sounds serious. Rather, his tone is uncomfortable.

"Don't question it, Rob. It's the right address."

* * *

During the two days of driving it took for them to reach Metropolis, all Damiana felt was dread. During the Titans' first few days of searching, all she felt was dread. Now that they've run into Black Shadow, have learned what he is after, and have been revealed to the world as fighting crime in Metropolis, dread is no longer the dominant emotion. The only thing Damiana feels after today is anxiety. As she lays on the crimson sofa with her head resting against Adriel's shoulder, heaviness sits in her chest like a rock. The girl snuggles close to Adriel, wrapping both arms around his torso. The entire time she speaks to him frantically in Dabnodian.

"Today couldn't have gone worse, Adriel. Black Shadow got away again, and this time with Zenotrum! Even with all four of us working together, we could hardly defeat _one_ of his shadow creatures. How are we supposed to take down Black Shadow himself?! Not to mention his henchmen and whatever other creatures he throws our way! After Robin, Starfire, and Frostbite get here, I doubt it will get easier. We're in way over our heads; especially if he gets ahold of enough Zenotrum to stabilize his machines. Sweet fates! What are we going to do?!"

Damiana couldn't be more relieved to have this brief moment alone with Adriel. Cyborg returned to the hotel as Victor to collect the remainder of their belongings. Meanwhile, Roy is on the dance studio's ground level messing around in the kitchen. He has been there for several minutes, potentially in the process of cooking something. With both of her teammates gone, Damiana decided to take the opportunity to cuddle up to Adriel like a frightened child.

Adriel has both arms wrapped around Damiana protectively, his face resting atop her head. As always, the man's embrace is warm, kind, and his smell overwhelms her. After her unpleasant experiences this evening, Adriel's kind warmth is exactly what she needs. He pulls her closer in a comforting fashion, tightening the hug. Damiana shifts positions as a result, entwining her small fingers into his lengthy ponytail. Eventually, after a long time of soothing silence, Adriel replies.

"Of course fighting your villain isn't going to get easier. No matter what villain you face, I doubt it will ever get easier. You joined the Teen Titans. Was easy what you were expecting?"

Damiana sighs, feeling the weight of her friend's advice. "No. I wasn't expecting things to be easy. I've never expected anything to be easy. Just…I didn't think it would be _this_ difficult…"

Though she isn't looking at him, she can tell that he nods his head. Damiana feels stubble brush against her forehead as he nods. This surprises her. Adriel never used to have stubble...

"Yes, but it doesn't matter what you were expecting, does it? Whether you were expecting it or not, the Teen Titans have gotten in over their heads." Pausing, he adds, "If it makes it any better, at least I'm in this with you. Helping you search the museum, helping you fight the three-headed dragon, letting you hide out here now that the Justice League knows the Titans' whereabouts, I did all of that of my own accord. True, I might not be there to help you face every battle, but know that I care about you no matter what. Even if I'm not present, even if I seem like the enemy, I care about you."

The girl doesn't respond immediately. For one reason or another, Adriel's words strike her oddly. Specifically, that last statement about him seeming like the enemy…

Yet, she manages to shove the bizarreness of it aside. A small smile crossing her face, the girl replies to him sweetly.

"Of course I know that you care about me. You've given up your peaceful life to help a group of teenagers catch a villain, and have even risked your job." Smile vanishing, she adds, "With everything else you've done, you don't have to let us stay here. We'll be fine at the hotel. Speedy, Cyborg, and I…we'll just be careful. So will Starfire, Robin, and Frostbite…"

Adriel chuckles softly at the remark. "Don't be so stubborn, Dami. The Justice League would recognize an out-of-costume Titan in a Metropolis minute. Then there's you, who looks the same whether you're in costume or out of costume. The Teen Titans would never be able to plan the rest of this mission. You'd be too busy hiding from fans and the _'big heroes'_." Smiling softly into her thick curls, he adds, "Besides. There's plenty of room here for all of you. No harm done."

Damiana nods with much hesitation. Adriel makes a fair point. Even so, she can't help feeling bad about the intrusion of his home. Along with his home, they're intruding on his life. True, Damiana is very thankful for Adriel's assistance, and in this moment, his comfort. Yet, she feels incredibly sorry for him. The man is too giving for his own good. He'd sacrifice everything if it came down to it.

Exhaling softly, she says, "I take it you're helping the Titans with the rest of this mission? Considering how you're doing this much, it looks like you're going all the way with this."

"I am," replies Adriel as he shoves a thick curl behind her ear. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I'll do what's necessary to help you defeat Black Shadow. If I wasn't willing to take risks, I would have backed out long before now."

She does not have a response. All the girl can do is continue snuggling tightly against the man, feeling anxious over the battles to come, dread over the battles that have happened, and sadness over Adriel's many sacrifices. Of course, despite these negative thoughts, Adriel's embrace manages to comfort her like always. Now that she thinks about it, Adriel's hugs have always been more comforting than Saeran's. His touch takes the fear away.

Before Damiana can filter her thoughts, she speaks them aloud.

"Thank you, Adriel. Not just for everything you've done recently, but for the way you used to comfort me on Dabnod. You always have a way of making me feel safe."

Damiana doesn't see it due to their current position, but an expression of surprise crosses Adriel's face. However, less than a second is what it takes for surprise to morph into caring. Along with this, his eyes shift from cherry red to rose-colored pink. The only time Damiana experiences the same surprise as Adriel is when he answers. He speaks to her in an emotional tone that she hasn't quite heard before; at least not from Adriel.

"Don't thank me, Dami. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Roy still isn't certain about Adriel. Yet, he can't help appreciating him. Shortly after destroying Black Shadow's monster, the four of them were surrounded by a mob of people. Had it only been the three Titans, there is more than a decent chance that they would have been there for hours. Not only that, but the crowd might have trapped them there long enough for Superman to fly from his mission in the UK to Metropolis to deal with them. The single reason they are at the belly dancing studio and not in the clutches of Superman is because Adriel used his rock-moving abilities to create a trapped door in the ground.

Once the trapped door was created, they were able to sneak out an emergency exit on the basement level and take a maze of alleyways back to the studio. Upon returning, they took a lengthy half-hour to discuss their next move now that the Titans' whereabouts had been revealed. It was during this time that Adriel agreed to let them stay at his place. After all, why would anyone from the Justice League expect them to be staying with a male belly dancer with a ponytail? Not even Roy would expect that, and this is reality for him…

Despite feeling grateful for Adriel's hospitality, the redhead cringes. Between their strange conversation at the museum, the dancing, and his chipper personality, Roy doesn't think that he will ever get used to Adriel. _"Leila is going to be shaken to the core"_. _"Leila will need a pillar to hold her up, and I need you to be that pillar"_. _"A person never knows what is at their core until their entire reality comes unraveled"._ What was all that about? These are all things that Adriel told him. Roy has done nothing but mull these words over, trying to figure out what is supposed to happen to Leila to make her come unraveled. Unfortunately, he has nothing. All he has is confusion.

He leans against the kitchen counter while groaning quietly to himself. There are only thirty seconds left on the microwave's timer, the mountain of cheese almost melted atop his nachos. More than anything, Roy wishes that the thirty seconds would last forever. The last thing he wants is to go upstairs and be near Adriel. Roy thinks that he has a couple of screws loose. No amount of hospitality or skill with throwing rocks can change his mind about that. Either Adriel is right about what is going to happen to Leila because he can see into the future, or the man is crazy. Personally, the redhead would like to bet his money on the latter.

Eventually the microwave goes off, far too soon for Roy's taste. The boy saunters toward it with a disgruntled sigh. As he opens the microwave door and removes his late-night snack, he grumbles.

"An evil villain gets away with the sample of a long-lasting power supply, the Titans get busted for being in Justice League territory, and I get told about my teammate's future by a crazy alien with a ponytail. This day can't get any worse, can it?"

Returning to his previous spot by the kitchen counter, Roy pops one of the cheese-covered tortilla chips into his mouth. Once this one is gone, he eats another. His chewing is a bit rougher than usual, making his mood apparent. Before he can eat a third one, however, an echoing noise penetrates the entire lower level of the dance studio. It isn't a car horn or the shouting of neighbors like would normally be expected in a city, but rather, the sound resembles knocking. The knocking isn't polite. Neither is it chipper and neighborly. Surprisingly, it almost sounds like an angry police officer, or a livid older brother the morning after his sister's prom. Because of this, Roy can't refrain from raising a brow.

For a long moment, Roy is hesitant to answer the door. He is afraid that it might be Superman or Black Canary. If not one of them, it might be an angry customer of Adriel's. Not all men would like their girlfriends hanging around a guy like him, after all…

It takes much consideration, but eventually the redhead sets his nachos aside and saunters out of the kitchen. He exits into the dark room containing wooden floors and large mirrors, night having fallen within the past couple hours. The boy turns on the lights impulsively, continuing his journey to the door. As he crosses polished wood and makes his way past the mirrors, he sees a man standing outside. The man is young, in his very early twenties. He is medium height and has an average build, a short blonde ponytail tied into a knot at the nape of his neck. The man's clothes aren't anything impressive; a pair of blue jeans, a sweatshirt, and oddly, two sets of dual canteens.

More than anything else, however, Roy notices that he looks angry. The man doesn't appear mildly irritated. No. His anger is far beyond that. His face is red and steam nearly pours out of his ears. With his jaw locked and a scowl on his face that could kill, the man appears ready to destroy anything in his path. Once a pair of bright blue eyes lock onto Roy's physique, the anger in his gaze triples. He could melt the glass that separates the two of them with such a lethal stare.

Of course, Roy pays this no attention. Assuming that his prior guess was right, that this is one of Adriel's unhappy customers, he walks closer to the door. While doing so, he mutters under his breath.

"Geesh, what is this? Ponytail Friday? With Adriel and this guy both, they'll be the envy of every woman in Metropolis."

Roy places a hand on the door, speaking to the guy nonchalantly through the glass. He notices a pair of intense daggers that pierce through his heart directly to his soul. As a result, Roy is momentarily puzzled. Nevertheless, he shrugs it off while unlocking the deadbolt along with the primary lock.

"A complaint about the teacher? Fine by me. Feel free to complain. Just don't destroy anything."

With that said, Roy throws the door wide open. He expects the man to walk inside, shouting peevishly about Adriel. If not Adriel, then about Monique or another instructor. It is because of this that what actually happens frightens Roy to the depths of his being. Never has he experience anything quite like this…

"I am going to _**KILL YOU**_!"

The man leaps inside the studio, drawing two lengthy streams of water out of his canteens as his shoes hit the wood. An instant is what it takes for him to transform them into spear-like icicles. He launches five out of ten of them at Roy like a hunter after prey, eliciting a horrified scream from the redhead. By some miracle the redhead manages to dodge, only to have the other five launched at him a second afterward.

"Have you decided what you plan on saying to the fates in the afterlife?! Because you're going to meet them tonight!"

Roy manages to dodge the second onslaught of icicles, only to be hounded by fifteen more. Wood splinters and the glass of one of the mirrors shatters, but due to magnificent evasive skills, the boy manages to stay in one piece. He sprints around the room frantically, horrified of being skewered. When the icicles stop and when the man chases after him using watery tentacles, emerald eyes widen in terror. The entire time he shouts, the redhead angry as much as frightened.

"What the heck is wrong with you, you insane freak?!"

One of two tentacles brushes Roy's legs, missing him by mere centimeters. As he continues scrambling for escape, the man shouts a response.

"Insane? I'm not insane! Just overprotective!"

It is at this point that the man brings the tentacles closer to himself. He reconjures the shattered icicles as well, transforming them into water and forcing them to rejoin him. Once the full water supply is gathered in one place, the man begins launching large orbs of liquid. Roy manages to dodge these as well, and he is glad that he does. One of the orbs hits the ground, freezing into something solid on contact. A new type of adrenaline flowing through the redhead's veins, the boy moves twice as fast as before.

In the meantime, the man continues ranting.

"Last night you shared a bed with Firelight. Who was it the week before her? Some fangirl you seduced?! Then there's the motorcycle ride, your date at the dock, and you were _**alone**_ in the Titans' workout room together! What else have you done to her?! Are you trying to seduce her like you do the fangirls?! In every picture and every video I've seen of you, all you do is flirt! Why wouldn't you do the same with Firelight?! You're playing her like a fiddle, aren't you, you perverted little playboy?!"

Roy, who had previously been dodging water-based projectiles for his life, finds himself slowing down. Upon hearing the man's rant, realization strikes. The blonde ponytail, the canteens, he should have noticed the instant he saw the man! Of course, even with his identity revealed, this doesn't help ebb Roy's confusion.

Jumping out of the path of another watery orb, the redhead gawks with astonished green eyes.

"Frostbite? Is that you? What the heck?! Why are you attacking me?! I never did anything with Firelight, and even if I did, why would you care?! We're supposed to be on a mission!" Pausing momentarily, Roy asks, "And where are Robin and Starfire? Did you go crazy and attack them, too?!"

Roy doesn't pause only in his speech, but also in his steps. That short strand of dialogue is all Frostbite needs to take advantage. He launches three liquid spheres at him in place of one, each of them making bodily contact. Two hit his legs and the other contacts his right arm, his limbs freezing instantly. The liquid spreads vastly as it freezes, trapping Roy's feet and lower torso as well. When Frostbite launches two more orbs, encasing the redhead's left arm and upper torso in ice along with the rest of him, Roy practically sees his life flash before his eyes.

"Why would I care? That is a horrible question, Speedy! _'Why would I care?'_! I'm trying to protect a young woman from the wiles of a horny, teenage, playboy!"

Despite the direness of the situation, Roy arches a skeptical brow. "A horny teenage playboy? I don't know what Speedy you're thinking of, but that isn't me. I'm a flirt and a tease, but never a playboy. There's a _**HUGE**_ difference!"

Scowling spitefully, Frostbite forms another water orb. Before launching it, however, he responds to the boy's statement.

"Is there really? Because it looks to me like you've touched Firelight one too many times! If you touch my sister, then you pay the price!"

It is here that Frostbite prepares to launch the orb, nothing but anger in his eyes. All Roy can do, however, is gape in shock.

"Hold on a second. Did you say _sister_?!"

Before Frostbite can answer, launch his weapon, and before Roy has a chance to ask the question again, terrified shouts are heard from the studio's entranceway.

"Frostbite, stop!"

"Please do not harm our friend!"

Roy doesn't hear feet cross the floor, nor does he see them coming. An instant is what it takes for Robin and Starfire to enter the enclosure, the two of them leaping protectively in front of their frozen teammate. Starfire hovers a foot above the ground with arms outstretched, doing her best to shield him. Robin does the same, the only difference that he is holding a bow staff firmly in his grasp. As they do their best to put a barrier of protection between the redhead and the water-user, Starfire speaks loudly in panic.

"Do not hurt Speedy, friend Frostbite! If you are angry at him, use your words. Do the talking out or perhaps the shouting. Please do not resort to violence!"

"If I would've known that you were serious about killing Speedy, I never would have brought you with us!" shouts Robin.

Roy's emerald eyes widen to the size of saucers at the Boy Wonder's exclamation. "Frostbite has been talking about killing me ever since you guys left Jump City, and you let him come? Why would you assume that he wasn't serious?! Some detective you are!"

What Frostbite is about to do next, Roy isn't sure. Neither is he certain on Starfire and Robin's plans to protect him. The only thing Roy is positive about is that he isn't going anywhere. Aside from his neck and head, his body is fully encased in ice.

However, Roy doesn't find out what will happen next. An angry voice comes from the stairwell that leads from the kitchen to the dance studio's upper level. It is a voice that the redhead would recognize anywhere.

"What the heck is with all the noise? Speedy, please tell me that you're not destroying the kitchen! How hard can it be to cook something?!"

It is easy to tell when she makes it from the stairwell to the kitchen, because her footsteps grow louder. A heavier set of footsteps follows, along with a jesting voice.

"Ooh, nachos! If someone broke in, then maybe we can bribe them to leave with these!"

Upon seeing that the kitchen is empty, Leila's voice is heard once more. Instead of angry, her voice has transformed into amusement.

"You're in the studio part of the building? Sweet fates. Please tell me that you're not practicing your dance moves!"

Starfire and Robin don't notice, but Roy does. At the sound of Leila's voice, Frostbite's posture turns rigid. All traces of his previous anger drain away into something that resembles a mixture of happiness and longing. So distracted is he by Leila's voice that the liquid sphere he was crafting drops to the ground in the form of a puddle.

When Leila enters the room, he looks exactly as he expects her to. Brown curls hanging around her shoulders and down her back. Twiggy frame adorned by a green tank top and dark-colored jeans. False green eyes wide with surprise and her mouth hanging agape. What he doesn't expect, however, is for her surprise to be directed at Frostbite. He'd expected her surprise to turn to rage at the sight of him frozen in a block of ice. He is her teammate, after all… Yet, this never happens. All the girl's focus is on the unmasked face of Frostbite, his face unobscured for the first time.

The girl's shock intensifies to the point where it looks like both of her hearts are about to give out. Her face is pale, like she is looking at a ghost.

Suddenly, that's when Frostbite's previous words hit Roy like a bolt. _"If you touch my sister, then you pay the price!"_ Eyes widening once more, the realization strikes him. When he glances back at Frostbite only to see tears forming in his eyes, the realization strikes harder.

 _"No way,"_ says Roy internally. _"This isn't real."_

A moment later, however, Frostbite's tears vanish. It happens the instant the door to the kitchen swings open a second time, revealing a chipper Adriel snacking on Roy's nachos. Much like Damiana, however, all happiness vanishes the instant he lays eyes on Frostbite. The belly dancer's eyes are bright green, his posture stiffening and jaw meeting the floor. Adriel's skin is paler than Leila's as he stares at the unmasked water-user. As a result, the plate of nachos he was holding crashes to the ground in a mess of broken glass and melted cheese.

Though he is the last to enter the room, Adriel is also the first to speak. He does so in a stutter, almost as if he is ready to pass out from disbelief.

"S-S- Sae…ran?!"

Leila is the next to speak. It is easy to see that she doesn't notice Starfire and Robin.

"Nar naxdath… Na raenathan… _S-Saeran_?!"

Roy doesn't see it due to his focus on Leila and Adriel, but Frostbite's tears have returned full-force. He is crying openly, salty droplets streaming down his face. This happens much to the surprise of Starfire and Robin. They gawk widely, having no clue about the scene that is unfolding before them.

Meanwhile, Frostbite also speaks. Like Leila, it is as if he forgets that anyone else exists. He dashes across the expanse with a stained face.

"Miarnat nan! Nak lalithikan, Damiana! Raenathan, Adriel!"

Frostbite engulfs Leila in a massive hug, the girl staring into space for a moment. However, it doesn't take long for the girl to return the embrace. Tears are trailing down her own face by this point, nothing painting her face besides disbelief. When she speaks again, this time it is in English. Not because she notices that there are others present, but more than anything, because of habit.

"Saeran? Oh my gosh! Saeran! Sweet fates! Sweet fates! Adriel's still alive, and now you, and now… Oh, sweet fates! I can't believe this!"

Without looking at him, Leila grabs Adriel by the sleeve and pulls him toward them. This time when she speaks, it is in her native language once more.

"Adriel, nan Saeran! Nar laedenten! Saeran nar nan laedenten, Adriel!"

Adriel joins the embrace, but only due to Leila's incessant tugging. Saeran pulls on him as well, nearly smothering he and Leila. Much to Roy's confusion, however, Adriel does not appear happy. The belly dancer is paler than a phantom and his eyes are wide with shock, clearly lacking the joy of his two companions. If anything, Roy might say that he appears fearful… Perhaps saddened? As Adriel's eyes shift from bright green to stormy gray, his negative emotions couldn't be more apparent…

Meanwhile, Robin's voice is heard. He doesn't address the embracing trio, and he doesn't speak loudly. Rather, the Boy Wonder whispers softly in what sounds like concern. His words are to Starfire.

"Are you okay? I know this is confusing; I don't understand any of this either. But you don't look confused. You look scared."

Arching a brow, Roy turns his head the best he can so that he is looking at Starfire. By now, the redhead doesn't care that he is trapped within ice. What is happening around him is far too intriguing.

The Tamaranean princess replies to Robin, and much like he'd stated, Starfire does look scared. Her features are wrought with horror, as if she's stared death in the face. If not death, then something akin to a person's worst nightmare.

"Do not be concerned, boyfriend Robin. Everything is fine. I am merely nervous about our ensuing battle against the Black Shadow."

Starfire smiles reassuringly. As happy as it looks, however, it is plain to Roy that the smile isn't real. Never has he seen a grin more fake.

* * *

 ** _A/N: That's it for now, folks. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it; both the humorous moments as well as the more serious ones. I've been waiting forever to write out the scene where Saeran attacks Roy XD ! Not to mention Adriel and Damiana reuniting with Saeran. I would have written all of this during the first few chapters of Part III, but there has been far too much for me to set up._**

 ** _I know that everyone was hoping for a simple, fun, Teen Titans story with no deeper meaning, but that isn't what I want to provide everyone with. I still want to make this story fun, as I love adding humor to my stories, but I want to write more than that. Put simply, I want to mess with everyone's heads and make you question all of the information that I have presented so far; especially when Part IV rolls around._**

 ** _In case everyone is curious, when we finally reach Part IV, I'm titling it "Unraveled". _**

**_Also, as a quick question, what are everyone's theories on Adriel? I'm sure all of you have noticed that something is going on with him. What are you guys thinking? Good guy? Bad guy? Psychopath? I would love to hear from all of you! :)_**

 ** _Thanks for reading, everyone, and thanks for your favorites and follows! Until next chapter!_**

 ** _Forever and Always,_**

 ** _OCQ_**


	31. Part III: Secrets: Chapter Thirty-One

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! It has been a long seven months, hasn't it? Originally I was going to quit writing, but here I am! :)**_

 _ **Put simply, I went through a lot during my half a year of hiatus. My dad commit suicide... I almost married an unemployable pornography addict... My engagement ring AND my promise ring are in Lake Michigan now. I threw a ninety dollar diamond into the water, but it was worth it! If it wasn't for how much I love my jobs and how amazing my friends are, I could very well be insane by now. It's a good thing I have such amazing friends, family, and coworkers! Somehow, despite the hell on earth I've been through, they've kept me sane. Lovers are horrible, but friends are amazing! :D**_

 _ **Anyway, enough about my personal life. Who's ready for more "Firelight"?! I had to reread all of Part III and most of Parts I and II to write this chapter, but it was worth it! I've missed writing so much! :,)**_

 _ **Who can remember every detail of a story after a seven month hiatus? I can't! Thus, I added a "previously" for those who want it. Enjoy, all, and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Part III: Secrets: Chapter Thirty-One**

 _Previously_ _…_

 _After being stranded on planet Earth for five long years following the destruction of her planet, sixteen-year-old Damiana found herself in Steel City. Steel City was home to the Titans East, and one night after six months of living there, the young alien ran into Titan Speedy. Through a complex series of events, the girl who had previously been known as a loner ended up assisting the archer and his team against a dangerous villain. This villain is known as Black Shadow. He is a danger not only to the Titans, but also to the Justice League._

 _Over a span of three weeks not only did Damiana join Titans East under the name "Firelight", but she also ended up journeying to Metropolis to assist in Black Shadow's defeat. The villain had access to a machine capable of opening rifts to any planet during any historical period. Were he to find an infinite power source to keep the machine stable, he would become an even greater threat._

 _While Damiana had no regrets about joining Titans East, the mission still made her nervous. What if they were unable to defeat Black Shadow? What if she was unable to remain calm around Starfire, the princess of the planet that destroyed her home? That could put their entire mission in jeopardy, as well as her relationship with the Teen Titans. Not to mention the alien girl's worst fear. Being discovered as a survivor from planet Dabnod._

 _The thought of how many things could go wrong horrified Damiana._

 _Upon arriving in the city of Metropolis, however, the girl came face-to-face with many unforeseeable realities. Until Robin, Starfire, and Frostbite arrived to assist them, it was Firelight, Cyborg and Speedy's job to search the Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology. Black Shadow had sent a signal there upon the completion of his machine, and the trio was determined to figure out what he was after. Although, two of the young Titans found much more than Black Shadow's prize. What Damiana and the undercover "Roy" stumbled upon changed their lives eternally._

 _For five years Damiana had wandered planet Earth alone, disguised as a human and horribly isolated. Then, by chance, she bumped into an old family friend. Adriel was a Knight trained for the very purpose of protecting Dabnod, as was Damiana's elder brother, Saeran. The very fact that he was alive should have been impossible! Yet, Adriel managed to survive. Also a convenient stroke of luck was the fact that he was employed at the museum, lived in a large building alone, and was more than willing to assist the Teen Titans. True, Adriel's part-time belly dancing job disturbed the girl to an extent, but she was eager to overlook it._

 _As for Roy, during his short three weeks with who he knew as "Leila", he noticed a few oddities. The girl's tendency to speak in a bizarre, unknown, language when emotional. The fact that she concealed her hair and eyes using contact lenses and hair dye. Eventually he also discovered that her race of people was massacred, and that when the dye wears off, her hair changes color. All of this seemed like an unsolvable puzzle to Roy. That is, until he came upon one specific exhibit at the museum they were searching._

 _The exhibit was called "Planets of the Past", and the primary planet it encompassed was one known as Dabnod. The color-changing hair, the language, the massacre of her people, everything came together during that tour. Not to mention that Leila painted the walls of her room back at the Titans East Tower with pictures of violet grasses; photographs that matched her paintings to the letter hung on the museum walls. The tour guide also informed them of Dabnodian clan symbols, as well as the jewelry that was received when coming of age. Leila wore her clan symbol on a metal band on her right upper arm, just as the guide explained was common for women._

 _It didn't take long for the Titans' mission to slip Roy's mind. All the young archer could focus on at that point was Leila. Less than a day was what it took for him to confront her._

 _Damiana was petrified when Roy first found out, but quickly came to the realization the he didn't think differently of her. There was no judgement, no fear, and he did not think her an invader. Roy's only goal was learning more about her. He was genuinely curious, and this warmed both of Damiana's hearts to the core. The two of them spent all that night talking about the late planet Dabnod._

 _Unfortunately, happiness came to an end the very next morning. They weren't making any progress with their search, and Cyborg was worried along with the others. After communicating with the rest of the Titans, they came to a collective decision that open exhibits needed to be traded for off limits exhibits. Perhaps what Black Shadow was looking for was hidden from the public._

 _It was apparent that sneaking inside of closed exhibits would be impossible for three Titans dressed as civilians. As a result, Damiana helped the only way she knew how. She contacted Adriel. Both Cyborg and Speedy were surprised at the news of her family friend. Speedy more than Cyborg, for obvious reasons… Yet, they were excited nonetheless. What a convenient turn of events!_

 _Upon meeting with Adriel, the vivacious belly dancer proved to be compliant. He assisted them without complaint or hesitation. Based on what he told them, he felt it was his duty to protect Earth from a dangerous criminal. Because of this, he went as far as showing them a confidential map of hidden locations within the museum. He also accompanied them in their search and lent them the use of his employee access cards._

 _Damiana and Cyborg were overjoyed! Roy, on the other hand, had a strange feeling about Adriel. Something about the man was off... When Adriel cornered Roy in an exhibit alone, Adriel's strangeness became even more apparent. He gave Roy warnings about the future, saying that it would unravel Damiana and tear her apart. Her entire reality on Dabnod would prove to be a lie, he explained. It was for this reason that he asked Roy to be a pillar to Damiana when her world turned upside down._

 _All the archer wanted was time to think about what Adriel told him. Was the man crazy, or was he somehow right? Before he could elaborate on it farther, however, worst came to worst. Black Shadow appeared. It turned out that he took what he wanted several days ago. A rare Earth mineral known as Zenotrum was missing. In a large enough quantity, Zenotrum functioned as a long-lasting power supply. If Black Shadow used the sample he took to locate more, it would truly be over._

 _Sadly, the three Titans and Adriel didn't get the opportunity to stop the villain. He vanished as quickly as he appeared, leaving a large, three-headed, dragon for them to battle. They were able to defeat Black Shadow's monster with their combined strength, protecting several hundred civilians. In the process, however, the Teen Titans were revealed to the world. Metropolis was under Justice League protection, making it off limits to the Titans. It would only be a matter of time before they were hunted down by the big heroes and punished severely._

 _Cyborg, Speedy, and Firelight returned to Adriel's residence, the belly dancing Dabnodian volunteering to hide them. When Robin, Starfire, and Frostbite made it to them, it would come time to share their shame and formulate a plan._

 _However, even with the endless surprises that those three days in Metropolis brought, it appeared that the fates had one more surprise in store. Damiana had mentioned her late elder brother to both Speedy and Cyborg. She and Adriel spoke of him continuously after their reunion. Not only that, but when she wasn't talking about him, Damiana was always thinking about him. Saeran's death affected her more than any other tragedy._

 _The Fates must have seen this and taken mercy on the alien girl. Like Adriel, Saeran had miraculously survived the destruction of Dabnod._

* * *

Five years of agony. Five years of longing for the past. Five years of missing her elder brother so much that her hearts ache. Every ounce of Damiana once believed that hope was lost. In one way or another, hope still feels lost. If what she is experiencing is a vivid hallucination, then the alien girl's sanity is finally slipping. In this moment, however, Damiana couldn't care less about her mental stability. This schizophrenic hallucination is one so precious that it shakes her to her core.

Standing amid shards of ice and splinters of broken glass is the spitting image of _Saeran_.

Her brother's medium build, his dual canteens, the unique crevices of his face, each of Saeran's features are there down to the last detail. The only significant difference is that he has aged. A boyish face lacking in facial hair now has a fair amount of stubble, and a twiggy build has filled out into something somewhat muscular. Saeran's eyes are different as well, appearing blue rather than color-changing. Why her imagination would produce a blue-eyed Saeran, Damiana could never guess.

Shivers run the length of her spine as she stares at the figment. He locks onto her gaze with tears in his eyes, a flurry of what seems like elated emotions striking the alien girl in the gut. In life, Saeran's emotions were always kept very carefully in check. The crying not only confuses her, but it is also frightening. If what she is looking at is an apparition, then why is this phantom so emotional?

Inside Damiana's head, it seems like she is only one straw away from having a psychotic breakdown. She isn't sure how long Adriel stands behind her, but eventually it is the shattering of a glass plate filled with nachos that brings the girl to reality. What brings her closer to reality is Adriel's voice. He, too, seems to believe that the sight he is looking at is a hallucination. The male belly dancer almost sounds in more disbelief than Damiana. If she didn't know better, Damiana might even call him scared.

"S-S-Sae…ran?!"

The girl screams inside her head with shock. Adriel sees him, too?!

Glancing briefly at the once vivacious young Knight, these thoughts are immediately confirmed. Adriel's eyes are a wide shade of lime green and his mouth hangs agape. It wouldn't surprise Damiana if his face freezes like this.

As for the person she'd previously assumed was imaginary, he appears in a state of astonishment. His eyes are locked onto Adriel while blinking them hard several times. This man is dumbfounded if Damiana has ever seen it. Only after processing this reaction does it begin sinking in.

Face paling, the girl speaks aloud. The language is something of very little importance in this moment. All she knows is that speaking is vital.

"Sweet fates… I don't believe this… _S-Saeran_?!"

The instant words leave her mouth, it's as if something inside of him snaps. For a rare time in Damiana's memory, her elder brother is crying like a small child. Never has the girl seen eyes so filled with bliss. Voice heavy with sobs, the man speaks at last. Adriel gives a visible flinch, making it known that Saeran's familiar baritone strikes a nerve with them both.

"It's okay! I'm here, Damiana! And I can't believe it…Adriel, too!"

He sprints across the room with a tear-stained face. One second he is in the dance studio's center amidst carnage, and the next Damiana finds familiar arms embracing her. She still isn't certain on whether this is real. All she knows is that she can feel Saeran's body heaving as he cries. He hugs her more tightly than the girl can ever recall being hugged.

It takes what seems like eternity for truth to fully register, but eventually the feel of skin that is cool to the touch strikes. An instant later the smells of ice and water also come to her realization. Cool skin as well as a faint, frosty, smell were common traits of water users. For strong water users, this was especially true. There was never a day in his life when Saeran smelled normal or had skin that felt warm.

Only when these sensations dawn on her completely does Damiana emerge from unbelief. This cool-skinned man that smells like ice… who she has seen during multiple transmissions… who is embracing her tightly while sobbing … _**is**_ _ **Saeran**_.

Three seconds is what it takes for salty moisture to emerge from Damiana's eyes. After an additional second, she is returning his embrace full-force.

" _Sweet fates, this isn't real! How can it be real?! This must be some wonderful dream that I'm going to wake up from!"_

She tightens her embrace at the thought, expecting Saeran to vanish in a puff of smoke and to wake up in her motel room in Steel City. The Titans East, Black Shadow, Adriel, and now Saeran? The idea of so many things happening at once seems impossible. The Titans East and perhaps Black Shadow are possible, but the survival of Adriel and Saeran? How are two Dabnodian Knights trained to defend their planet supposed to escape their planet's destruction? Saeran would have fought tooth and nail for Dabnod until the very end. Come to think of it, so would Adriel.

How did they both escape Dabnod without the other knowing?

One strong hug and one deep inhale, however, and it is immediately confirmed to Damiana that this isn't a dream in the slightest. Somehow, as unlikely as it is, Saeran is here in the flesh. The smell of ice and her big brother's touch overwhelming her, the alien girl speaks again. Much like previously, the language her words are in doesn't much matter.

"Saeran? Oh my gosh! Saeran! Sweet fates! Sweet fates! Adriel's still alive, and now you, and now… Oh, sweet fates! I can't believe this!"

Adriel has not yet joined the embrace, his posture stiff. He must believe that he is hallucinating exactly as Damiana had. It is precisely for this reason that the girl frees a hand to tug on his sleeve. Her yanks are rough and persistent.

"Adriel, it's Saeran! He's alive! Saeran is alive, Adriel!"

It takes a lengthy moment, as well as an additonal pull from Saeran, but eventually Adriel joins the hug. Oddly, his posture remains rigid. He doesn't seem happy in the tiniest quantity. Surprised, yes, but not necessarily happy…

"I never thought I would see my family again! Especially not you, Adriel! The fates have seen our suffering and have decided to reunite us! We must have done something right!"

Saeran tightens their embrace farther, his words nearly indecipherable in any language due to the weight of his tears.

"I love you so much, baby sister! I never stopped loving you for a single moment. Earth has served you well. You've grown into a beautiful woman!" He makes a strange noise that sounds like a cross between a laugh and a sob. "You're still taller than me, aren't you, Adriel? Oh, I wish you would say something! You're in worse shock than Dami, my Knight Brother."

More than anything, Damiana wants to speak. Even so, she refrains. Adriel's posture has stiffened farther. To Damiana, her family friend is acting like an escaped animal caught by a lasso. When he shares verbally, this is made more apparent than before.

"You're really here, Saeran? You're actually… _alive?_ I thought I would never see you again for as long as I live. The only thing I had left of you were pleasant memories. It's funny the way things change when you least expect it..."

Eyes widening, she arches a puzzled brow. So dumbstruck is the Dabnodian girl that she pulls away from them both simply to gawk at Adriel. Was that… _disappointment_ …heard in his tone? A harsh stance. A frown running deeper than a ravine. Stormy gray eyes. Turbulent turmoil roiling across his features like the foreboding sea. In this moment, Damiana sees it.

Adriel isn't normal.

Saeran, however, doesn't seem to notice the intensity of his friend's demeanor. Giving a laugh, he responds to Adriel lightly.

"Are you alright? You act like I'm Knight Master Urrvink come back to punish you." False blue eyes sparkling with joy, he persists, "It's me, Adriel. Try smiling! I haven't changed at all."

The instant Damiana pulls away from the hug, the long-haired belly dancer does as well. She only stands a short distance away from her brother, less than a foot. Adriel, on the other hand, moves away by several yards. His shoulders are shoved against an intact mirror, fear gleaming in his eyes as much as any other tumultuous emotion. Concern permeates Damiana to her core. Saeran merely stares blankly with arms crossed over his chest.

It takes a lengthy minute of observation, his irises becoming more ink with every second, but eventually he responds.

"I'm _certain_ that you haven't changed. Alive or dead, you were always relentless and unyielding…" Taking what appears to be a desperate gasp for breath, he continues. "Which is why I'm surprised to see you… _here_ …and… _alive_ … I thought you **died**!"

Shaking his head with skepticism, Saeran laughs. "Exactly. I'm _alive_. Relax. I'm not a ghost, and even if I was, I promise not to haunt you." A wide smile returns to the man's face along with fresh tears. "I'm in such disbelief that the fates decided to spare two Dabnodian Knights! We must have pleased them with our undying loyalty to our planet. Life on Earth can finally be happy!"

Damiana notices it with as little as a glance at her brother. Because of this, she is certain that Adriel sees it. Shining in Saeran's gaze is an intense mixture of yearning and unrestrained joy. Were his eyes undisguised, it is more than certain that they would be glowing amber. Never has the girl seen her brother so happy. For that matter, neither has she seen him shed so many tears. Even on the night of what was assumed to be their permanent separation, he didn't cry half as much as now. Seeing Saeran not just alive, but in such bliss at seeing them both, makes Damiana want to hug him all over again! The single factor that causes the girl to hesitate is their family friend.

Adriel does notice Saeran's joy. Not perceiving it would be something impossible. Something else that is impossible is understanding the belly dancer's facial expression. Damiana thought for sure that there would be delight by now, yet there isn't. He continues staring at Saeran, dread and distress bold on each individual feature. It doesn't seem as though Adriel's world has suddenly been completed. Rather, it appears that Saeran's sudden resurrection has torn his world apart.

Slate black irises and an irreversible frown break each of the girl's hearts in two. If only she were in Saeran's state…

"Myself, Dami, and Adriel! Three Dabnodians surviving together! This is better than I ever could have dreamed!" The man laughs ecstatically. "Things can be exactly as they used to! This is perfect!"

Damiana tries smiling at her brother, but finds herself unable. Every ounce of focus is on Adriel. That is, until she hears another voice. The girl's attention is immediately shaken back to the real world.

"Um, excuse me? This is a beautiful and heartfelt moment…at least as far as I can tell… but I have been waiting for an incredibly long time. My toes and fingers are going to freeze off any time now, I'm sure. Don't even ask what else is going to freeze off!"

Like a bolt, realization strikes. She, Saeran, and Adriel are not in this room alone. Memories rushing in like a flood, it suddenly occurs to Damiana the reason she hiked down to the studio part of the building in the first place. She heard shouting from Roy as well as deafeningly loud noises. Spinning one-hundred and eighty degrees around, the girl is immediately met by the sight of her team mate's misfortune. Frozen in a massive block of ice all the way up to his neck is Roy. Emerald eyes are wide with anger. Especially disconcerting is the archer's blue-tinted skin, accompanied by the sound of chattering teeth.

Damiana notices a civilian Robin and Starfire loitering in front of Roy, but she doesn't give them so much as a nod of recognition. Gasping, she sprints toward him in panic.

"Roy! Oh, sweet fates! It's okay, Roy! I'm coming!"

The girl bulldozes past Robin and Starfire, nearly knocking them down. Once beside the red-haired Titan, she immediately ignites a small flame in each hand. Holding them mere inches away from Roy's icy prison, Damiana does her best to thaw him out safely and effectively.

"Thank you. I'm glad that bloodlust doesn't run in the family. It nice to see that there is an element user here that isn't crazy!" He grants her a partially sarcastic, partially genuine, smile. An instant later it shifts to a scowl. "Do you have any idea how insane your brother is?! He barged in here and tried to kill me! I don't even know what I did!"

Eyes expanding to the size of dinner saucers, Damiana shifts her gaze to Saeran. His arms are crossed in irritation. The frown on her brother's face makes it seem like Roy surviving his attack ruined his entire evening. Livid to the point of boiling, the girl forgets her previous happiness to shout loudly. It wouldn't be surprising if neighbors could hear from a mile away.

"Saeran, what the heck is the matter with you?! You can't just raise from the dead and attack one of my friends! Get over here and unfreeze Roy!"

Glaring, he blows a strand of blonde out of his eyes with a huff of breath. "Why in fates' names would I do that? This is the young man that touched and defiled my baby sister."

Upon hearing his words, the girl's face transforms into a shade of red brighter than her undyed hair. Roy is in similar condition, his eyes wider than previous and mouth hanging agape. Extinguishing her fire, Damiana stumbles backward slightly in humiliation.

"What? Saeran, you're talking crazy! Roy never _'defiled'_ me! He's never even touched me!"

"He must have at some point!" Saeran persists angrily. "You went out on a date on the dock, rode on his motorcycle, and slept in the same room together!"

Damiana's face reddens farther at the accusation. Never has a young woman appeared more flustered. Roy, on the other hand, appears less flustered by the second. As a matter of fact, the archer is smirking in amusement.

"That's true. I really _didn't_ touch her. Everything you're saying is true, but we never did anything. Your sister is too feisty to do anything, anyway. I wouldn't even be able to kiss her on the cheek without her slapping me." Shifting his gaze to Damiana, the archer teases, "I bet she has never kissed a boy in her life."

Grimacing, the girl forgets her brother for her teammate. Hands on her hips in frustration, she does her best to defend herself.

"What do you mean I'm too feisty? What do you know?! I can be charming, too!"

If there wasn't ice in the way, Roy would be shrugging nonchalantly. Luckily, the humorous glint in his forest-colored eyes makes up for the lack of bodily motion.

"Charming? I definitely haven't witnessed that. Most of the time you act like you want to kill something." Wriggling a brow, he adds, "Or is that how you attracted your first kiss?"

Face reddening farther, Damiana counters his statement with a stutter. "What's it to you? How I attracted him doesn't matter! Just know that…um…Chad…was a very nice guy!"

Roy chuckles softly. "Ooh, Chad. That's a convincing name. Where'd you meet him?"

"I met him at…the grocery store…in the…uh…bread aisle. There was an instant connection when we reached for the same loaf of rye. Love at first sight!"

Soft chuckles turn to amused laughter. "Yeah. I bet you had your first kiss over sandwiches. Or did you connect so fast that you made out in the cheese aisle?"

"Shut up, Roy! Chad was amazing!" Glaring, she adds, "I'm sure Chad is a much better kisser than you. He was handsome, too!"

That final remark is all it takes for the humor in his gaze to transform into offense.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me ugly?!"

Releasing an aggravated sigh, the girl slaps a palm to her forehead. "Of course not! You aren't ugly at all! What the heck gave you that idea?"

"You just called _'Chad'_ handsome!" he states with a scowl.

"Yeah I called Chad handsome. That doesn't mean that I called you ugly! Chad just has a very nice…um…chin. It'll melt a woman's heart!"

Roy rolls his eyes. "Okay. That makes me feel a lot better. It isn't my whole face that's ugly. Just my chin!"

"What the heck is the matter with you? I already told you that you're _**not**_ _ **ugly**_!"

Neither Damiana nor Roy is entirely certain on when it happens, but at some point, the archer's frosty cage liquifies. He is left standing in a puddle of water, avidly arguing with the Dabnodian girl. Though Robin is horribly confused at everything that has happened since arriving at the belly dancing studio, he manages to quench his befuddlement to give Saeran an odd look.

"Why did you let him go that easy? I thought you hated Speedy!"

The water user shrugs, his gaze resting on his baby sister as she waves a semi-threatening fist.

"I do hate Speedy. Make no mistake about that. This is merely an amusing scene to watch." A small smile graces Saeran's lips, bringing one to Robin's otherwise puzzled face in the process. "It's amazing. Five years and one tragedy later, and my baby sister is still as confrontational as ever."

* * *

"I just left to get our stuff from our hotel rooms. You're telling me in the hour I was gone, Frostbite turned into Firelight's brother, and he almost killed Speedy?!"

Adriel's living room with the crimson sofa seemed massive this morning. Right now, however, the area feels very constricting. Damiana sits at the end of the L-shaped sectional beside Roy, using her fire to raise her body temperature as she snuggles against him shoulder-to-shoulder. On the other side of Roy is Cyborg, the metal man assisting in adjusting a thick, yellow, quilt. Said redhead is shuddering, pulling the coverlet around himself as tightly as possible. To the Dabnodian girl's dismay, his skin still has a slight tint of blue.

Meanwhile, glaring sharply at Saeran who sits on the other part of L between Robin and Adriel, he replies to Cyborg's inquiry.

"Yes, he almost killed me! Leila's maniac brother froze me in a block of ice! Who does that?! If the guy is angry at me, he needs to give me a lecture; not make an attempt on my life!"

Saeran merely shrugs while sporting a nonchalant frown. "You're lucky it was only an attempt. Had I gotten my wish, you wouldn't be sitting here. Praise the fates for your fortune."

Roy's eyes ignite with fury. If the archer wasn't half frozen and trying to get warm, there is no doubt that he would be leaping in Saeran's direction with his bow drawn.

"What is with you people and _'the fates'_! You, Leila, and Adriel, always talk about _'the fates'_! What the heck are the fates, and why should I be praising them?! Even if I knew what they were, what would it help if you tried to kill me?!"

"Actually, it wouldn't help. The fates don't listen to heretics."

"What? How can I be a heretic? I can't disagree with the fates if I don't know what they are!"

Roy and Saeran go on like this for several minutes, the others on the sofa listening to their quarrel intently. Damiana does her best to pay attention, willing to defend her teammate if she needs to. If anyone should know how dangerous Saeran can get, it is none other than her. Thirty seconds later, however, she finds herself distracted.

Sitting on the other side of the room in Adriel's crimson armchair, curled up and facing the wall, is _Starfire_. The Tamaranean has been sitting in that same position from the time they entered the enclosure. Normally one would assume the perky alien to be sleeping. Based on the stiffness of her posture, however, she isn't. Starfire's back is ramrod straight while her shoulders possess the tauntness of boards. Even facing away from the group, the fact that she is alert couldn't be plainer.

Damiana stares for an endless minute, taking in the form of the enemy princess. Is this truly a being from the planet that destroyed her home?

Her gaze practically burns holes into the Tamaranean's back. An additional thirty seconds is what it takes for Starfire to turn around. She does so slowly, as if sensing her stare and terrified to face it. Once she does face it, however, Damiana finds herself surprised. Her eyes are very wide, very frightened, and very much in despair. A pale orange face is wrought with a thousand thoughts, each of them muddled by emotion. She looks at Damiana, not as a stranger, but as someone she knows.

Deep, forest green, eyes backdropped by a paler green bore into Damiana's. For a brief moment Starfire's gaze trails to the Dabnodian girl's right upper arm. They rest on the metal armband, irises tracing over the copper-colored outline of the Fire Phoenix. An instant later they return to her eyes with unspoken certainty. Along with this come silent, panicked, questions.

 _"Why are you here?" "Do you intend to harm me?"_

In response, all Damiana sends back with her facial expression is disbelief.

 _"I never told anyone my origins besides Roy!" "Do you know what I think you know?!"_

Their gazes stay locked for an infinite amount of time, the two girls trying their best to read one another. Meanwhile, Roy and Saeran remain steeped in their argument.

"I already told you, the fates are a piece of religious mythology from our culture. Nobody needs to know the details besides myself, Damiana, and Adriel. It simply _**isn't**_ important!"

"It must be important if you talk about them all the time. If you're constantly talking to the fates, telling them to curse people, and asking them for advice, then I want to know what they are!"

In the back of her mind, Damiana considers answering Roy's question. While she isn't entirely sure if she believes in the fates, merely recognizes them because they _might_ be real, she is aware of the details of the Dabnodian religious system. Yet, the girl is unable to explain to Roy even if she wants to. Her eyes remain locked onto Starfire. Starfire's blinding green orbs brim with sharp intelligence as much as emotion, absorbing every word shared between the two. With every passing second, the despair seen in her eyes increases. It is visibly seen that she is suffering from inner conflict.

Damiana narrows her own green eyes. The Tamaranean princess looks as though she sits on a fence, deciding whether to remain silent or speak. Not only does Starfire's gloom increase, but as she looks at Damiana, terror takes over. The alien girl appears as though she fears for her life, as if speaking out could be enough to cause a war. Or, in Damiana's mind, rekindle a war that already exists. Unable to enforce self-restraint, the Dabnodian girl's eyes turn cold. If the Tamaranean princess says a single word about Dabnod, makes one crude remark about the home her people destroyed, it will take every ounce of strength to refrain from attacking.

Images of Dabnod exploding into chunks of asteroid flicker rapidly in front of her mind's eye. The massive explosion that met her eyes from the window of the tiny space pod is as vivid in her memory as if it happened only yesterday. Before that, Damiana remembers orange-skinned beings murdering Knights and Dabnodian civilians alike during their descent down the Palace stairs. Glowing green eyes, screeching Tamaranean war cries, people she knew collapsing into pools of their own blood while the monsters grinned…

As the images flood Damiana's memory, she clenches the cushion of Adriel's sofa in attempt to anchor herself to the seat. More than anything, Damiana wants to torch Starfire where she sits. Even with Adriel and Saeran sitting directly across from her, the loss of Dabnod hurts more than she can bear.

The girl doesn't realize it, but her persona looks inconsolably aggrieved. Through Starfire's eyes, there is no anger. There is no heated rage. There is no fury. All Starfire sees is anguish so palpable that it can nearly be touched. A single, silver, droplet rolls down an orange-tinted cheek to a narrow chin. Damiana doesn't have time to process a single astonished thought. Less than a second later, though it is with hesitation, Starfire is speaking.

"If I might explain, the fates are very common in many religious practices. In the ancient Greek religion here on Earth, there were three fates according to books that I have read. Other groups refer to fate as destiny; a person is bound to their fate at birth and it cannot be changed.

"There is one other exceedingly rare group that has belief in fates that I know of; I believe that this is the system of faith practiced by Frostbite and Titan Firelight. They believe in fates that they call _'The Twin Sisters'_."

It is here that Starfire trails off. Although she doesn't complete her explanation, this scarcely matters. Every individual in the room gapes at her. While Cyborg and Robin raise brows of mild astonishment, Damiana, Saeran, and Adriel gawk along with Roy. The redhead shoots his Dabnodian friend a short, inquisitive, glance. So fixed is her attention on Starfire that she doesn't meet it. Even so, she can read the exact nature of his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she keeps her gaze locked onto Starfire's frightened, saddened, and uncertain, irises.

" _'The Twin Sisters'_ is only one name for the fates," the Dabnodian girl confesses. "They are also known as _'The Great Crossroads'_. Their names are Sister Allegiance and Sister Destiny. According to mythology, The Twin Sisters are constantly working together make people choose which path they will take. Sister Allegiance is the path of faithfulness; staying unwaveringly loyal to your home and family in order to find purpose. Sister Destiny is the path of freedom; straying away from what you've been taught to find truth and enlightenment.

"You can't choose both fates. You can only choose one. That is why the fates are often referred to as _'The Great Crossroads'_. They force you to choose between them."

Adriel's large living room suddenly shrinks to half its original size. The Dabnodian trio continues locking their gazes onto the lone Tamaranean, their eyes practically burning holes into her. Damiana doesn't notice, but her brother's expression is nothing at all like her own. There is not the slightest hint of pain. All any person can see is chilling, undiluted, _hatred_. The girl had previous visions of charring Starfire to ash. Even so, this is incomparable to Saeran's disdain. The young man looks as though he is considering three-dozen different ways to murder the Tamaranean. Not quickly, but slowly.

The girl might not perceive her brother's reaction, but somehow the belly dancer does. Upon looking at his old friend, Adriel appears more than concerned. He appears some strange combination of afraid, appalled, and remorseful. When he shifts a pair of stormy gray irises to Starfire, they appear truly apologetic. Approximately ten seconds is what it takes for gray to slowly transform into red. Once they are their vivid, cherry, hue, Adriel gives the princess a small smile.

Starfire glimpses briefly at Adriel, puzzlement overwhelming her features. A second afterward, however, her attention is taken away. Not by the men, but by Damiana. Her voice is callous, though not nearly as cold as Saeran's glower. If anything, agony has more dominance than anger as it has from the beginning. Roy gapes as she speaks.

"I was unaware that you knew about my people's religion, Starfire. You must be very learned on mine, Saeran's, and Adriel's race."

On the other side of the sofa, Robin looks from Starfire to Damiana and back again. Cyborg and Roy do the same, doing their best to decipher the situation. Meanwhile, the Tamaranean forms a hesitant response. To say the least, she is more than nervous.

"I know much about your people, yes. I am merely surprised. Until this very day, I was unaware of your existence."

An infinite moment of silence passes. Damiana and Starfire are caught in a deadlock. Even if she wanted to reply to the princess, the girl would be unable to. This time it is Saeran who speaks. Unfortunately, he is far less subtle and far less kind. His voice oozes venom.

"Unaware of our existence? I don't see how that's possible _**Princess**_ _Starfire_. You and the Titans have been friends with me for years now. Raven figured out long ago what I am. Considering your origins, I thought that you would have learned fairly easily." Giving a smirk that contains both scorn and lethality, he continues. "It makes you sick, doesn't it? I've been hiding under your nose this whole time. It isn't just me anymore, either. Adriel, Damiana, and I have you surrounded. We're supposed to be extinct, but guess what? _**We're not**_."

Starfire no longer looks at Damiana. Her gaze is on Saeran. Put simply, there is no longer despair. Lighting up the Tamaranean princess' eyes is cold-blooded horror.

"That is not true. That is a lie. Friend Raven would never withhold such information."

The water-user laughs dispassionately. "Oh, believe me. She would! Were you also unaware of the alliance? My people and the Azaratheans were very close." Saeran's eyes turn from ice to poison. "I don't have anywhere to go home to. Thanks to you, neither does what's left of my family. What we have is what we've got. Why would Raven risk my safety by reporting my lineage to a Troq?"

Emotions remaining unstirred by Saeran's speech is an impossibility for Damiana. She feels her blood pumping the instant she hears the word _'extinct'_. Before the girl is aware of her actions, she is on her feet. The Tamaranean language spews from her lips like lava. The princess couldn't look more flabbergasted at hearing her native tongue on Damiana's lips.

"Why do you look so surprised, Princess? Did you think that the Dabnodian people could be destroyed so easily? We were one of the most powerful races in the galaxy. Dabnod might be gone, but we are not!" Tears stream down Damiana's face in torrents. Even through contact lenses, it can be seen as her eyes darken. "I watched my home explode into particles of dust through the window of my space pod because of you! I've been homeless and alone on a foreign planet for the past five years because of you! I've frozen, starved, and slept in snowbanks because of you! But guess what? _**I'm still alive!**_ "

Eyes locking onto Damiana once more, Starfire averts her gaze in order to cry.

"I am truly sorry," she says. "My only request is that you do not harm me. If there is anything that I can do to lessen your suffering, then I will do it."

Without realizing it, Damiana, returns to speaking English. The whites of her eyes are bloodshot.

"There's nothing you can do! If you really want to lessen our suffering, then go back in time and prevent the war! Give us our home back! Otherwise, just stay out of our way!"

All eyes are not on Starfire, but on Damiana. Cyborg and Robin gawk in bewilderment. Adriel stares in a combination of hurt and sympathy. Saeran merely seems pleased that his sister put the Troq in her place. Roy, on the other hand, appears as though he has been hit in the gut with a mallet. The quilt dropping temporarily onto the sofa, he stands up to shout at Damiana. Emerald eyes are filled with disbelief.

"Hold on! What are you talking about?! I thought Dabnod was destroyed in some kind of accident with meteors or something!"

Damiana doesn't turn to face him. She merely exits into another part of the house. So heavy are her sobs that her voice is hardly decipherable.

"You're wrong. It was nothing like that. My planet was destroyed in a war."

With that said, the girl leaves the room entirely. Exiting in the opposite direction is Starfire, her tears thicker than the Dabnodian girl's. Saeran and Roy do their best to dash after Damiana, but are immediately prevented. Robin stands directly in their path along with Cyborg. To say the least, the Boy Wonder appears very unhappy.

"No! We can worry about Firelight and Starfire later. Right now both of you are going to sit down and tell me what's going on! I'm tired of the games. It's time for some answers."

* * *

Less than a minute ago, Roy felt as though he would freeze to death. His fingers and toes were numb, his limbs felt like icicles, and it seemed as though his entire being was turning to frost. One turn of events, however, and the near-death experience is forgotten entirely.

The sofa that they sit on is far too small for himself, Robin, and Cyborg. Saeran sits on the other side less than two feet away, the alien feeling overpoweringly close. Robin scowls from his place on the end beside Cyborg. From the other end, Roy merely stares blankly. The Boy Wonder is not only confused, but he is unmistakably livid. Crossing his arms firmly, he speaks at long last.

"You're not human. Are you, Frostbite? Neither are Firelight and your friend." His glower intensifies. "We've known you for years, and the whole time you were withholding this information from us! The Titans are supposed to be your friends! Why wouldn't you trust us?"

In all his seventeen years, the red-haired archer has never seen an icier pair of eyes. This doesn't refer to any of the Titan men, but rather, who they know as _Frostbite_. The solo hero's persona was cold enough when he wore the mask that concealed most of his face. Without the mask, the word "cold" is a vast understatement. Frostbite's jaw is locked, and his eyes are dead. There isn't the slightest hint of kindness there. Remorse and sympathy are also lacking. All that is seen in such frigid, blue, eyes are hatred. As the solo hero stares back at Robin, malice intensifies to unsettling levels.

"Trust is not a smart decision for a survivor, Robin. You heard my sister when she walked out of here. Our planet was destroyed in a war. Not destroyed as in 'uninhabitable', but destroyed as in _**gone**_. It exploded into billions of dust particles and rocks. We can _never_ go home, and it Starfire's fault."

Robin and Cyborg don't take time to act surprised, though Roy does. His emerald orbs light up with epiphany.

 _"Destroyed in a war…_ _ **with Tamaran…**_ _!"_ The archer's facial expression morphs into one of horror at the tragic realization. _"Good God. No wonder she didn't want to tell the Titans what she is…"_

Meanwhile, the two Titans West men get straight to accusations.

"What? You can't blame Starfire for this! She never did anything to you!"

Cyborg is on his feet. "Starfire is the nicest person you'll meet in any galaxy! Ya can't just go around blaming _her_!"

Before Frostbite can retaliate against the duo, Roy is standing solidly in front of the metal man. He yells, but not with anger. Rather, his shouts are of comprehension.

"Don't you get it? Of course he's angry at Starfire! I'm sure Leila is, too! Leila told me that the Dabnodian race was massacred, but she never told me how. Two minutes ago, she said Dabnod was destroyed in a war, but she never said who it was with." Looking each of his teammates in the face, he states bluntly, "Their planet was destroyed in a war with Tamaran!"

Turning around, the archer looks at the Dabnodian man. Saeran remains cloaked in contempt.

"I'm right, aren't I? Leila has lived on Earth for the past five years without telling anyone her origins. She lived in Steel City for six months before meeting the Titans East, and when we tried recruiting her, she put up the fight of her life. Even after joining us she kept herself locked in her room most of the time. It's like Leila was afraid of something."

It hits Roy like a punch in the gut, the fear such a brave girl must have felt.

"Leila was afraid of the Titans finding out that she was from the planet that Tamaran destroyed. If we found out, she probably thought that we wouldn't trust her. We're Starfire's friends, so in her eyes, that automatically would make her an enemy."

He meets Saeran's eyes with this last statement.

"You were afraid of the same thing; distrust from the Titans."

Frostbite responds with a sharp, bitter, scoff. "Damiana told you, didn't she? I'm not surprised." The Dabnodian man glares piercingly. "And will you quit calling her 'Leila'? The cat is already out of the bag, so I may as well tell you that her birth name isn't Leila. That's some kind of human name that she gave herself. On Dabnod, she was named Damiana."

Roy takes a moment to absorb this new information. He doesn't take too much time, though. It isn't long before Robin and Cyborg are addressing him.

"Hold on. You knew that Firelight was an alien? When did that happen?!"

"You should have reported it to me as soon as you found out!" declares Robin.

"Why would I report anything to you? You're not the leader of my team! Even if you were, I wouldn't rat out a friend!"

The Titans West men tear Roy apart with unforgiving scowls. Luckily, the Boy Wonder forces his attention back to the situation at hand. Shifting his mind back to Saeran, his facial expression hardens.

"Just to double-check my facts, can you confirm anything that Speedy just said?"

Saeran gives a shrug that somehow appears stiff rather than relaxed. "I can confirm all of it, actually. Our home planet was called Dabnod, and it was destroyed in a war with Tamaran. Considering how Starfire is the princess of my birthplace's cruel destructors, you should see how it's feasible that I didn't share." Blue eyes growing more pointed, he continues. "And don't be too angry at your playboy archer. Technically, the Titans aren't required to report Dabnodians in their midst. Raven knows that I am a Dabnodian the same way that Speedy is aware of my sister's lineage. The only reason she didn't report me is because she didn't want to cause any conflict."

Robin and Cyborg stare for a lengthy minute, as does Roy. Raven keeping Frostbite's secret of all people? That is certainly out of the ordinary.

"Raven was in on this, too? Why didn't either of ya'll come to me? I'm a trustworthy guy!"

"First Speedy and now Raven? Why are all of the Titans against me?!"

The Dabnodian man gives another stiff shrug. "Why wouldn't they hide secrets from the most serious, brooding, teenage hero on the team? As for you, Cyborg, no offense is intended by any of this. You're honestly one of the few humans that I like."

An endless moment of silence elapses. The trio of Titans stare Saeran down with intensity, and finally, they look to each other. The Boy Wonder speaks first.

"Cyborg, Speedy, we need to hold a conference with the Titans at the East Tower. This is going to affect our entire mission."

The dire expression painting his features alarms Roy to no end. Emerald eyes filling with alarm, the archer makes a rushed inquiry.

"What exactly do you want to do? Whatever it is, it can't have a negative effect on Firelight and the other Dabnodians. You can't punish them just for being from Dabnod!"

Robin shoots him an irritated glare. "Frostbite and Firelight are from Starfire's enemy planet, Speedy. Did you forget that they teamed up against her and made her cry earlier? Frostbite went as far as calling her a Troq! We have our mission to worry about! We can't stop Black Shadow and keep Starfire safe with a defective team!"

Eyes wide in disbelief, Roy finds himself yelling heatedly. "What are you talking about? Even if there's tension, Starfire won't get hurt! Firelight can burn down entire cities and make lighting! Frostbite froze me in a block of ice! They're dangerous, but they still haven't made any moves to hurt Starfire! Considering how her people _**destroyed their planet**_ , that says a lot."

"That doesn't mean that they won't trying something in the future," snaps Robin. "I'm not saying that Firelight is getting kicked out of the Titans, and I'm not saying that the Titans are going to ban Frostbite. What I am saying is that we're going to need to take precautions."

Cyborg opens his mouth to say something. Whether in Robin's defense or in Roy's, neither of them knows. Before the metal man can speak, however, Frostbite is heard chuckling callously. Turning to face him, they watch as he removes both pale blue contact lenses and discards them on the sofa beside him. Once this task is completed he uses his abilities to lower his body temperature, effectively freezing his blonde ponytail. A few swift arm motions, and Frostbite's hair thaws on to the wooden planks of Adriel's floor. Mixed in with the pile of frost is hair dye.

In front of them, bizarrely enough, are a pair of eyes the color of dried blood. As for Saeran's hair, it is blacker than soot. He continues chuckling, twisting a soot-colored strand around an index finger.

"Alright, fine. Go share with the other Titans what monsters we are. Frostbite, Firelight, and Adriel are enemies of Tamaran! The horror!" The Dabnodian man gives an angered smirk. "Too bad you didn't catch me on a good day. My hair would be gold and my eyes would be amber."

* * *

Starfire did not know where else to go. Boyfriend Robin and friend Cyborg are here, as is friend Speedy. She does not wish to fly out of this building and away from her friends. Yet, the Tamaranean is steeped in such powerful fear that her body has practically frozen over.

As she fled the red-eyed Dabnodian man's living room, she found her way downstairs. Unable to go back upstairs to face survivors from Dabnod, yet unable to leave this person's residence, Starfire settled for the kitchen. She does not sit _at_ the kitchen table. Rather, the girl sits under the table with her back against the wall. Her head bumps the bottom side of it, but this scarcely matters. So long as the Tamaranean is somewhat hidden.

Unconscious shudders attack her form. Starfire rarely feels cold, but for once, she cannot stop shaking. The Titans' ally, Frostbite, has openly despised her for many years. It is only now that she understands the reason.

 _"Miarnat nan! Nak lalithikan, Damiana! Raenathan, Adriel!"_

The very instant she heard those words exit his lips, the breath was knocked from Starfire's lungs. The young princess has never heard that language spoken aloud before, and based on the word of Tamaran's previous Grand Ruler, she never thought that she would.

 _"We will now hold the Annual Festival of Victory!"_ Declared Starfire's uncle toward the latter of his reign. _"The Dabnodian people have finally met extinction! Those who were not destroyed with their planet burned up in their space pods during the explosion. A single Dabnodian surviving Tamaran's ingenious attack is impossible! Because of this, we celebrate!"_

Her Uncle was wrong, though. As were Starfire's parents, her sister, her caretakers, and every other Tamaranean that told her otherwise. There were those scant few who claimed that some, possibly _**many**_ , Dabnodians survived the destruction of their planet.

" _Dabnodians are resourceful, fierce, willful creatures,"_ they said. _"Even if it means being dispersed across the galaxy without a home, they will not go extinct without a fight."_

The people who made those claims were executed. Starfire is now able to see the purpose behind this. Tamaran's leaders did not want to admit to the strength of the Dabnodian race. Based on what the critics of the war said, however, Tamaran's leaders were in the wrong. Due to what she has seen from Saeran, and Firelight during broadcasts on the News, Dabnodians are very strong. In terms of Saeran, she might even go as far as calling him ruthless…

" _ **Saeran**_ _. I have never heard a name that sounds more from Dabnod."_

Thinking back to his name for Firelight, "Dam-i-ana", Starfire does not understand how she did not place her before. The name Damiana is Dabnodian, but when translated to English, it means "Light of Fire". _Firelight_ has been using her original name the entire time without anyone noticing.

Starfire's shudders intensify. She could not refrain from studying her armband bearing the winged flaming bird earlier. If that bird is what she assumed it to be, a Fire Phoenix, then Starfire is in the presence of _ **Damiana of the Fire Phoenix**_. Her name was feared even on Tamaran. Only a year older than Starfire, and powerful enough to destroy an entire Tamaranean army single-handedly.

Yet, as horrifying as the stories of Damiana of the Fire Phoenix were, she somehow is not nearly as scary in person. The moment she saw that her brother had frozen friend Speedy, she went to his rescue and demanded that he unfreeze him. Not to mention friend Speedy's and the Fire Phoenix prodigy's brief quarrel. Does an alien so dangerous really feel the need to be found attractive by Earth boys?

Then there were her words to Starfire upstairs. Damiana did not truly seem angry. The girl seemed in emotional agony. The amount of pain on her face was so great that it caused the Tamaranean Princess to shed tears for her.

"… _I watched my home explode into particles of dust through the window of my space pod because of you! I've been homeless and alone on a foreign planet for the past five years because of you! I've frozen, starved, and slept in snowbanks because of you! …"_

Losing everything she has ever known, and on top of that, struggling for survival. Damiana of the Fire Phoenix was always made out as merciless and invincible, but the girl who spoke to her in the Tamaranean language was none of those things. Damiana…no… _ **Titan Firelight**_ … has experienced more suffering than most others could bare. Her face is not that of a monster. It is one that is much too young and much too tired.

Too young and too tired to take on the responsibilities of being a Princess. Starfire could not relate to her better…

"It's awfully cramped under there, isn't it? Why don't you pull up a chair? That has to be more comfortable than sitting on a floor that I last mopped a month ago."

The sound of the male voice causes the Tamaranean to jump practically out of her skin. As a result, she bumps her head on the underside of the table. Bending down with a cascade of hair falling over his shoulder, observing her with kind, red, eyes, is Saeran and his sister's friend. The friend that is also a survivor from planet Dabnod. She can tell not only by his eyes, but by the fact that his words are in his native language.

Starfire does not move from her spot. She stares at the Dabnodian man in uncertainty. He certainly does not seem hostile, yet one can never be too cautious.

Giving her a small, empathetic, grin, he continues. "I know you can understand me, Princess Starfire of Tamaran. I would show respect and speak to you in Tamaranean, but I am not the genius that Damiana is. The last time I spoke in Tamaranean was during the war, and instead of making a threat, I ended up telling the guy that he had nice shoes. Unfortunately for me, he was barefoot."

The girl still does not move. She merely stares in befuddlement. Is a Dabnodian truly making jokes with her?

Cherry eyes glowing, he speaks farther. "I'm sorry about all this. We didn't plan it this way. Damiana met me in Metropolis by chance, and again by chance, her brother just so happened to be alive. We weren't seeking each other out. All of it was mere coincidence."

Standing briefly, the man ruffles around atop the table for an object. When he squats back down, there is a simple, gray, stone in his hand. Gaze never leaving Starfire, he releases the stone so that it floats in the air. Many complicated arm motions and a minute later, the rock convulses violently. It eventually turns inside out in a fashion similar to a popcorn kernel, ash gray being replaced by shimmering crystals. With another arm motion, he floats the gem-like rock in Starfire's direction and places it on the ground beside her.

"That is for you. Consider it an apology gift." He smiles brightly prior to sitting on the floor. To Starfire's dismay, he moves so that he is beneath the table as well. The man is only a short three feet away. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Adriel of the Ground Badger. My clan was very close allies with the Fire Phoenix clan. Thus, my connection to Saeran and Damiana. Saeran and I were also part of the same squadron. We were Squires together."

Upon hearing his introduction, her shudders grow more volatile.

"Please do not harm me!" pleads the Tamaranean in the Dabnodian language. "I understand that you were in the army of Death Queen Guayusa, and that she favored your clan! I understand if you seek revenge, but please do reconsider! I was merely a child during the war!"

The man, Adriel's, expression does not harden the same that Saeran's always does. If anything, the Ground Badger's smile and his eyes only grow softer.

"Relax, Princess Starfire. I didn't come down here to hurt you. I know you were a child during the war. So was Damiana. Heck, so were Saeran and I. Fifteen and Sixteen are not the ages of warriors. They are the ages of boys with far too much to learn." Cherry irises growing curious, he asks, "How old are you?"

Though she does not want to, Starfire answers reluctantly. "My age is fifteen years."

He chuckles lightly. "Just as I though. You're fifteen, and Damiana is sixteen. The ages of girls with far too much to learn." Expression darkening slightly, he asks an astonishing question. "Have you ever heard of _The Order of the Black Crescent_ , Princess?"

Starfire gapes for a second, taken aback. Eventually, she manages a nod.

"Yes. _The Order of the Black Crescent_ was rumored to be a group of Dabnodian insurgents. They sided with Tamaran during our war with Dabnod for unknown reasons. My sister once said that Tamaran could not have won without them."

Adriel does not give a verbal response. Rather, he reaches for his blue, button-up-the-front, shirt. Pulling his left arm out of the sleeve, he raises it to reveal his left pectoral. Starfire blushes horribly at first, fearing the worst. A second later, however, all traces of fear dissipate.

Tattooed onto the man's chest, charcoal clashing against pale skin like a scar, is the image of a waning crescent.

"In that case, you have no reason to feel afraid. I was your ally then, and I am still your ally. I won't let Saeran hurt you."

Starfire's eyes fill with fear at that latter remark.

"Why do you say such a thing? You believe that Saeran would truly harm me?!"

Expression turning downcast, Adriel nods stiffly. "Yes. He would. Saeran would hurt me if it came down to it, and when Damiana makes her decision, he could hurt her, too. Saeran is a very dangerous man, Princess. I have never met a person more ruthless or more destructive than him. The only thing it takes to trigger his anger is disloyalty. He chose Sister Allegiance's path long ago. Only those who are truly brave take the path of Sister Destiny." Hesitating, he adds, "I can only hope that Damiana follows after Sister Destiny. There is far more at stake than she knows. She is more in the right than she is aware of. Dabnod might be gone, but the Dabnodians are not…"

It is here that the Tamaranean's eyes widen in realization. A Dabnodian who is a member of The Order of the Black Crescent came down here to speak with her. He speaks of the Fates, of the danger of his friend, and of dangers of the future. This man is seeking a favor.

Raising a brow, Starfire makes an inquiry. "What is it that you require of me? You did not seek me out merely to talk. If something is truly at stake, then you require my assistance."

Frowning grimly, Adriel nods. His irises are gray.

"You're right. I need your help. This might sound strange to you, because it did to Speedy, but I need all the help I can get." Pausing, he sighs deeply. "Something is going to happen to Damiana. Normally I wouldn't want this to happen to her, but for the sake of all our futures, it needs to. Nothing she knew about Dabnod was real. Queen Guayusa kept her extremely isolated. She never left our Province, the Palace City, or even the Palace City's West Side. Queen Guayusa and the Fire Phoenix elders have Damiana so brainwashed that she doesn't know up from down. She's going to learn the truth soon, though. She won't like what she learns, but she needs to learn it. There's too much at stake for me to keep her in Guayusa's fantasy world."

Laughing in a humorless fashion, Adriel makes a blunt statement.

"I would try removing Saeran from Guayusa's fantasy world, but it's already too late for him."

Starfire gapes in disbelief.

"Death Queen Guayusa cruelly deceived her own pupil? For what purpose? If Damiana of the Fire Phoenix was to be the next ruler of Dabnod, she would need to know the truth."

Adriel gives another humorless laugh. "Queen Guayusa didn't want Damiana knowing the truth. When Damiana ascended the throne, Guayusa's plan was to maintain power."

Starfire frowns, more puzzled than ever. "How am I to help with the danger of which you speak? At the fault of my people, Planet Dabnod is gone. Damiana of the Fire Phoenix cannot learn the truth."

Suddenly, much to the Tamaranean's surprise, Adriel's eyes shift to bright blue. The expression on his face is pure determination.

"Yes she can. Within the next couple days, the Teen Titans are going to have a showdown with Black Shadow. During the fight, one of his machines is going to open a rift. Make sure Damiana and Speedy go through it. That is the only way Damiana can learn the truth is if she goes through that rift."

She nods hesitantly, more mystified than previously. A long moment of silence passes, the Tamaranean eventually asking another question. The inquiry is wholly unrelated to the previous topic.

"Whether or not I should mention this I am uncertain, but Damiana of the Fire Phoenix does not act how I though she would. She is not cruel, and she is not merciless. She acts nothing at all like a Queen of Dabnod."

Smile returning to a small extent, Adriel chuckles. "Of course she doesn't. The Fire Phoenix elders were going to tell Damiana who she was on her twelfth birthday. Dabnod was destroyed when she was eleven."

At this point, the Tamaranean Princess is gawking. "Damiana of the Fire Phoenix did not know that she was going to be her planet's next Queen? This is…astonishing! All of Tamaran knew her to be Dabnod's future ruler!"

Adriel's grin takes on a hint of sadness. "That's right. She never knew. She still doesn't know. Neither does Saeran. It's for the best, though. Damiana always wanted to be a Scribe. If she would have known that she was going to be the Queen of Dabnod, she would have spent her twelfth birthday in her room crying."

* * *

 _ **A/N: How many of you saw that coming? I'm sure some of you did. Raised in isolation? Highly skilled and highly trained? In constant contact with Queen Guayusa? That's right. Damiana was supposed to be the next Queen of Dabnod. Also, how many of you have theories on what's going to happen to Damiana? I would love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, everyone! I'll see you next chapter. Since "Firelight" is no longer on hiatus, the next chapter is coming in the near future. :)**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **~OCQ**_


	32. Part III: Secrets: Chapter Thirty-Two

_**A/N: Hello, all! I apologize for the incredibly long gaps between chapters. First a seven month gap and then a five month gap? I'm sorry for what I put my readers though. I don't like keeping you in suspense. Sometimes life happens and writing gets shoved aside. I'll do my best to update at least once a month from this point forward, but there are no guarantees. Either way, know that I'm not about to quit writing "Firelight". Updates may be delayed depending on life circumstances, but know that a new chapter will always come sooner or later.**_

 _ **On a different note, do you know how long this story has been around? I have been writing "Firelight" for two-and-a-half years! I was nineteen when I started posting and am the ripe age of twenty-two now. It's hard for me to believe that I have been working on this story for so long. Hopefully you give your humble author credit for dedication :)**_

 _ **Anyway, onward with the chapter! We're getting close to the end of Part Three. There is this chapter, the next chapter, and then we should be onto Part Four. These next couple chapters are going to be super intense, and I'm excited for you read them! Thank you all for being so patient! You have no idea how much I appreciate your patience! Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _Side Note: When my OCs are speaking amongst themselves, assume that they are speaking in Dabnodian unless stated otherwise._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Part III: Secrets: Chapter Thirty-Two**

Metal grating cuts into the soft flesh of Damiana's legs, and the coarse texture of bricks into her back. The city of Metropolis is bathed in as much darkness as an urban setting will allow. Headlights from buses and taxis shine from the street below. Off in the distance, the windows of skyscrapers can be seen shimmering like stars. Not to mention the glow of streetlights and traffic signals. Somehow, even though the world should be painted in blackness, it is brilliantly lit. The world should also be silent, but the honking of horns and rattling from monorails won't allow that. When adding the swishing of helicopter blades, there is as much noise as there is midnight light.

This doesn't surprise Damiana, though. Each city she has lived in, and left, has had these attributes. Metropolis is no different.

Knees are pulled tight against her chest. The young Dabnodian peers up at the starless sky, false green eyes following a lone helicopter. A cool gust of air sneaks between the cracks of Adriel's secluded fire escape. When her eyes begin to grow moist, Damiana claims that this is the reason. The wind must have gotten to her. Wiping the tears away with an index finger, she shifts her eyes to horizon. Skyscrapers. Endless rows of skyscrapers as far as her vision can reach. Some of them towering, some of them shorter, all of them magnificently bright against an ashen backdrop.

From where Damiana sits, this could be any number of cities that she has passed through during her five-year trek to nowhere. Chicago. Indianapolis. Philadelphia. Gotham. Manhattan. Steel City. The young Dabnodian has lived in each of these places and left them all behind. For a brief span of time, she thought that she could finally stop worrying. What a fool she has been.

 _"Hold on! What are you talking about?! I thought Dabnod was destroyed in some kind of accident with meteors or something!"_

 _"You're wrong. It was nothing like that. My planet was destroyed in a war."_

She confessed the truth to Roy right there in Adriel's living room. Right there in Adriel's living room, she and her brother yelled at Starfire. Not in English, but in the Dabnodian language. Starfire and Roy are probably filling Cyborg and Robin in on everything. From there, they will most likely contact the rest of the Titans and inform them of the truth as well. Her future with the Titans is over and so is Saeran's. Her, Saeran, and possibly Adriel are going to be set adrift to wander Earth together. No home. No rest. No solace. Always looking over their shoulder to make sure nobody finds out the truth.

Salty tears creep down each of her cheeks. Roy found out, and she was so happy that he did! There is no way that Damiana can be happy about it now, though. Roy knows about the war. He learned the full truth. He saw her yell at Starfire and storm out of the room. It is impossible for Roy to still be supporting her. Not with Starfire inside, most likely giving the Titans her side of the story. The fact that Saeran froze him in a block of ice earlier this evening doesn't help the Dabnodians' case any, either.

Roy…he probably thinks that Dabnodians are monsters…

Damiana sobs relentlessly, glaring into the night with venom. Reaching out a hand, she smacks it hard against the grating beneath her. The fire escape shudders, but she doesn't notice. All the girl's focus is on her enraged, alien, shouts.

"Why do the Fates torture me?!"

"The Fates torture all Dabnodians, Dami. Don't think of their actions as specific to you."

Five feet to Damiana's right is a window at the end of a long hallway; the fire escape's single entrance. She was certain that not a soul would locate her here. Until frantically searching for a place of solitude, she herself had no idea that Adriel had a fire escape. Much to her relief, however, it is not one of the Titans that have discovered her hiding spot. The person climbing out the window and onto the iron grating is none other than the girl's brother.

Saeran shuts the window quietly behind him, as if afraid that the tiniest creak will send the studio's inhabitants sprinting in their direction. Damiana doesn't mind this, though. Thirty minutes ago, she'd closed the window in the exact same fashion. Once the window is securely shut the man crawls toward her, resting a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder. Much to Damiana's astonishment, Saeran's eyes are turbulent gray. As for the ponytail at the nape of his neck, it is blacker than coal. Some point after she'd fled the room, the man discarded his azure contact lenses and blonde hair entirely. Now the girl's brother sits next to her as his full Dabnodian self.

This entire situation almost feels like a dream. Whether it is good or bad, Damiana does not yet know. Although, if she was forced into choosing, she would say it feels almost like a nightmare.

Clinging to the front of her elder sibling's shirt, Damiana sobs buckets. Part of her still questions if Saeran is real. The Saeran she knew would not reveal his natural features on a foreign planet so easily. Neither would he attack her teammate and reveal himself to her immediately. That would put their identities in jeopardy. She is certain that he is real, as he smells of frost and his skin is slightly chilled as it has always been. Yet, the man's actions are so out of character. So _**careless**_.

 _Maybe Earth has changed us both._

Despite her uncertainty, Damiana clings to her brother more tightly than she can ever remember. Every unpleasant feeling trapped inside of her hearts comes out in a flood.

"I'm so happy you're here, Saeran." She continues after a spell of ceaseless crying. "I didn't think I'd ever see you or Adriel again, and now I have you both. I missed you!"

Saeran pats Damiana on the head and embraces her, his voice soothing.

"I missed you, too, Dami. With all that has happened, I never got to express how much. I am so happy to be reunited with my baby sister."

An endless moment of silence passes, the only backdrop the sounds of traffic. Damiana longs to ask her brother the things that she got to ask Adriel after their first meeting. Where has he been for five years? How has he been faring? How did he end up in Metropolis? There are innumerable questions.

Before she can bring any such questions to light, Saeran is already speaking.

"Earth has been hard on you and Adriel. One look at the both of you is all it takes for me to tell. The Fates have put the Dabnodian people through a lot these past several years." Sighing, he confesses, "I should know. Until putting my elemental abilities to use as a crime fighter, I was a professional panhandler. That's pretty pathetic for your big brother, huh."

Eyes widening, Damiana examines him in surprise. "You panhandled? For how long?"

Saeran frowns deeply. "Not for very long. About seven months. At some point I took notice of the Justice League and saw how they used their powers to fight crime. The crime rates were high where I landed on the west coast, so I took to doing the same thing. A couple months was all it took for Jump City to take a liking to me. They started giving me a paycheck for my assistance, and at some point, granted me an apartment. They didn't ask for a name, a background, or anything. Everything just seemed to work out." He releases an aggravated hiss of air. "Until the Titans invaded my town a couple years ago, anyway. It hasn't been the same since they moved in. I tolerate them, though."

Frown transforming into a smile, Saeran makes a final remark. "Even with the irritation they've caused, tolerating the Teen Titans has worked to both of our benefits. We never would have found each other without them."

Damiana manages her own smile. "That's true. We owe the Titans a thank you. Even if they ostracize us after today, they did bring our family back together." Smile brightening, she adds, "They also gave me a home after five years of wandering the streets. Before I met back up with Adriel, and then you, I thought that they were going to be my family. They've really helped a lot."

Saeran, despite his smile, turns cold at her tale. It is not his facial expression that gives Damiana this impression, but rather, the sudden frigidness of her brother's posture.

" _Family_ is a bold word, Damiana. They only accepted you as long as you were human, and as long your powers benefited them. They would have left you homeless otherwise. That is the way superheroes work." Petting his baby sister's hair once more, he continues. "I'm sorry to hear that you struggled for so long. I don't know the details of your suffering, but just know that none of that applies anymore. We're together now. You will never be alone again. Your _real_ _family_ is Adriel and I."

Damiana doesn't let go of her brother. Although, she does frown.

"Of course you're my real family. I never said that you weren't. I love you and Adriel more than anyone else." She hesitates momentarily prior to continuing. "It's weird, but I wish that I could stay with the Titans East, too. I told Speedy that I'm a Dabnodian, and he accepted me. Now that he knows about the war with Tamaran he probably doesn't, but who knows? Maybe if all three of us explain, I can still be a member of Titans East. You and Adriel could relocate to live in Steel City close to me. Maybe if we give it time, we can make this work."

The girl looks her brother in the eye the instant she turns silent. To her dismay, Saeran's irises are now black the same as his hair. They also contain a small tint of red.

"I hate to say it, Dami, but our relationships with the Teen Titans are unfixable. I spoke with Robin and Cyborg. The way everything looks right now, they won't tolerate us."

Were her contact lenses removed, Damiana's eyes would match the persona of a tumultuous thunderstorm. Her downcast expression already does.

"What about Ro…..uh….Speedy? Did he say anything?"

Saeran's gaze does not stray from hers in the smallest amount. This, along with his words, is enough to cause a fresh bout of despair.

"I would rather not tell you. Speedy's opinion no longer matters."

Aside from a sigh, the girl gives no immediate response. Never has a small sound been filled with greater depression.

"Oh. I guess that's all the answer I need."

Damiana collapses against her brother, prepared to stay outside on the fire escape all night. Not a thing could force the girl inside of the building. Nothing, that is, besides Saeran's words.

"We should go talk to Adriel. We need to tell him that us three Dabnodians have made a change of plans."

Brow furrowing, she gazes at him. "A change of plans? What do you mean by that?"

"The Teen Titans no longer want us involved. I know you don't like it, but we need to accept it. If they don't want us, then they will have to handle Black Shadow without our assistance."

* * *

A room can be ear-piercingly silent. Yet, a person's thoughts so loud that a tornado may as well be spiraling through. No matter how silent, this is how Adriel feels the largest majority of the time. In fact, the quieter the environment, the more echoing his thoughts. On this night in particular, such a fact has never felt truer.

Aside from the steady dripping of the kitchen's faucet, Adriel focuses on nothing. His brown-red hair is freed from its ponytail. It hangs limply over his shoulders as though it is wilting. He runs large fingers through the colorful locks, tugging in an anxious manner. Until reuniting with Damiana, Adriel had never touched his hair this way.

 _"It's almost time,"_ agonizes the man. _"I'm so sorry to put you through this, Dami, but it can't be helped."_

Locked away inside Adriel's brain is a timer. It has been counting down for far too long. It is almost the fifth of April. Every year since coming to Earth he has braced himself on the day of April fifth, wondering if he had been told the wrong year. Was it really the five-year mark he was waiting for? What if the events of that day happened at the three or four-year mark instead? Or what if everything happened two years after his planet got destroyed? Being given the wrong year would have flushed every ounce of Adriel's hope down the toilet. True, this phobia was an unlikely one, but it concerned the man nevertheless.

Luckily, all that worry was for nothing. Just as he was starting to give up hope, he ran into a sixteen-year-old Damiana in the Earth city of Metropolis. Not only that, but he ran into her mere days before the fifth of April. All these years Adriel had begun questioning if his bizarre experiences were a dream. If all that had happened to him in the weeks before Dabnod's destruction was a delusion. Perhaps Damiana was destroyed along with all the others, and he was on Planet Earth alone. Perhaps he wouldn't meet her. Perhaps that flicker of hope was gone.

Never did the man guess that a tiny, flickering flame, would turn into roaring fire. Both of his hearts ache to their very centers. Yet, he cannot help feeling hopeful. Even if the girl he cares so much about is going to feel tremendous pain, the results will be worth their while.

" _Sweet Fates, watch over Damiana. Guide her steps. She is being counted on far more than she knows. Sister Destiny, pull her down your path."_

More than anything, Adriel has a desire to go to his bedroom so that he can pray to the Fates. Not a brief prayer, but one that could last many hours. Specifically, he would like his prayer to be to Sister Destiny. He knows that this isn't possible, of course. Of all days for time to be on his side, this is certainly not one of them. Rattling can be heard from outside; rattling that is easily identified as the ladder of his fire escape. A minute later the glass double doors of Monique's belly dancing studio are being pushed open. Two pairs of footsteps are heard making their way through an empty room of wooden floors and broken mirrors. Thirty seconds after this, the door leading to his kitchen is forced open as well.

Standing in front of Adriel, their hair tousled by the wind, are Saeran and Damiana. To say the least, their faces are grim. It is exactly as Adriel could have expected with the horrors that have happened today. Considering the additional horrors that will soon befall them and the Titans, their current demeanors seem cheerful by comparison.

" _Black Shadow stole Zenotrum from the Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology. He created a large dragon that attacked Damiana, myself, Speedy, and Cyborg. Saeran appears out of nowhere. The Teen Titans know about our Dabnodian lineage. And it is still going to get worse from here."_ The man gives a despaired internal sigh. _"Poor Dami."_

As Adriel's head clears from his many turbulent thoughts, he motions for the two of them to sit down. In spite of his general cheerful exterior, the man's face is every bit as dour as the siblings'. Why shouldn't it be? He has far more reason. Especially considering how nobody ever informed him of Saeran's survival… A minor bump in the road, but one that can be worked around.

Saeran, hair and eyes as black as a starless night sky, sits directly across from him. Damiana sits to the belly dancer's right. A long time passes without words. They simply look at each other. The atmosphere of the room is heavy enough to break a person's spine.

"Strange day, huh? This morning we had the simple goal of stopping Black Shadow. Tonight, we're sitting in my kitchen reunited and…well… _waiting_."

Narrowing his eyes, Saeran scoffs. Somehow, even with the inconvenience of his existence, such a familiar reaction provides comfort.

"It stuns me how little you've changed. All of us are in the dire situation of having our lineage revealed. As we speak, Robin, Cyborg, and Speedy are contacting the other Titans. Yet, you are able to make it sound so minimal."

Adriel shrugs. "What am I supposed to say? We can't reverse what happened. All we can do now is wait."

"Wait for what?" Damiana pipes up. "For them to come down here to toss Saeran and I out of the hero world? For them to call all three of us monsters? For our little group to become targets when all we've done is tried to survive? We can't just sit here and wait for something to happen."

The tone of her voice causes both the Fire Phoenix and the Ground Badger to gawk. Never has a young woman sounded angrier or more pained. With or without her green contact lenses, the bitter emotions are so palpable that Adriel can nearly touch them. If he could, he would sweep Damiana into a hug; not just one of comfort, but one of early apology. Although the man cannot see himself, he is more than certain that his eyes are becoming an empathetic shade of violet.

"I'm surprised that you of all people would say something like that." Adriel's hearts break in two with each spoken word. "It seemed like you were getting attached to the Titans. You don't want to give them the benefit of the doubt?"

It doesn't go unnoticed the way she bites her lower lip. Her two front teeth nearly draw blood.

"There isn't much point to it. Saeran talked to them earlier. They aren't going to tolerate us. Not even Speedy."

Damiana shuts her eyes tightly. To her brother, it might appear like she is having a migraine. Adriel, on the other hand, is fully aware that she is creating a barrier to tears. He rests a hand on the girl's shoulder. Although his words are to Damiana, a wary gaze lies on Saeran.

"Are you sure what you're saying is true? Speedy acts like he genuinely cares about you. It's hard for me to believe that he would let the rest of the Titans boot you off the team without a fight."

Her eyes close so tightly, it surprises Adriel that the lids don't tear. "Well it's true, okay? The Titans are on Starfire's side. They don't want us around anymore. Saeran said so." She unleashes a long, bitter, sigh. "I already know how my team feels. I'd rather not stick around so they can tell me to leave in person. This might sound out of nowhere, but I want to go."

He tightens his grip so that the light touch becomes a gentle squeeze. Large hand never leaving Dami's shoulder, he keeps his gaze trained on her brother. Saeran's onyx eyes are cold in a way that Adriel finds unsettling.

"It took a bit of convincing, but Damiana and I came to the consensus that leaving is our best option." Muscled arms cross over the water user's chest tautly. "You seem to have partiality toward the Titans; _both_ of you. I'll have you know that the Titans should no longer matter. We're together now. The only thing that matters is each other."

Damiana doesn't say anything verbally. All her thoughts are written on her face like chalk to slate. Even with the girl's most recent claim, Adriel sees it. _Doubt_. Damiana doesn't want to leave the Titans behind. This causes the Ground Badger to smile internally. Everything will still work out.

Saeran deciphers his sister's facial expression as well, because he replies as if she had spoken.

"Starfire is the Princess of Tamaran and has the support of her entire team. Do you see any reason for us to stay, Damiana? Not to mention that Robin is a hothead. He has made more than one rash decision. Do you honestly think that you will still have your spot on the Titans East team when all is said and done?"

She shuts her eyes again. Not a single tear slips out. Unfortunately, a lone, crimson, droplet emerges from a crack in her lip. Her front teeth punctured two tads too deep.

"I know I won't. It's an obvious answer. That's why I said I want to leave." Her gaze, which was previously aimed at the wood of the table, turns to Adriel. Her eyes are forlorn and desperate. "Saeran and I don't want to leave alone, though. We want you to come with us. We're the only family that we have left. The three of us should stick together."

Like night miraculously turned to day, Damiana manages a small smile. Likewise, so does Saeran. The man's dark eyes turn the color of honey. As for his hair, it lightens to coppery brown. When Adriel finally responds, the water user's features lighten farther.

"If anyone else was asking, my answer would be an automatic _**no**_. Not with my job at the museum and my home here." Neither sibling takes notice, but the Ground Badger's hearts nearly beat out of his chest as he continues. "Of course, since it is my Dabnodian family doing the asking, I will reply with yes. I would go to any length possible for the two of you."

Saeran and Damiana's beaming grins should bring him joy. Yet, they do not. Far from it. Adriel fought Black Shadow's dragon alongside the Titans at the museum; his job is more than certainly gone. The Teen Titans have been staying with him in the second-floor apartment he is renting to avoid the Justice League. His apartment will be gone soon enough, as will his additional job with the belly dancing studio. Not to mention, the man's identity as a Dabnodian is at risk. Only a few short days have passed, and so many sacrifices have been made already.

Now Adriel is making another sacrifice. Abandoning everything to run away with Damiana and Saeran to a place called _"nowhere"_. What is all this worth?

A few days from now, every sacrifice Adriel has made on this planet and the previous will seem like nothing. April fifth. From that day forward, the sacrifices will get far steeper.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The guest bedroom that they stand in is little and dark. Dim, artificial, light filters inside from a streetlight situated by the window. Scant luminescence also comes from a screen haphazardly set up by Cyborg. Aside from these two small sources, nothing illuminates the tiny space. If Robin has a specific reason for choosing this room, Roy isn't sure what it is. Perhaps it is the sturdy lock on the door's handle. Or perhaps it is because this is the apartment's backmost room. Whatever the Boy Wonder's reasoning, Roy doesn't truly care. All the archer cares about are the faces of his teammates back home in Steel City. Particularly, the face of Bumblebee.

His team leader wears an expression that he won't ever forget.

"Firelight is _**not**_ an alien! You're pulling my leg! If a girl I let on my team was alien, I'd know!"

Bee appears so indisputably flabbergasted that it's frightening. Her deep brown eyes look similar to black holes, and her entire body is stiffer than a plank. Were she here in person, it wouldn't be surprising if she grabbed Robin by the collar.

When Robin replies, his arms are crossed with intensity. Etched into his face is a scowl.

"Do you think that _any of us_ would lie about something like this? I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Firelight _**isn't**_ human. She's an alien."

He stands directly in front of the screen, staring Bumblebee down relentlessly. She returns the gesture full-force, as if determined to discover that this entire revelation is a joke. Bee learns quickly, however, that it isn't a joke. Cyborg looks at the team leader with a dour frown. As does the uncostumed Speedy. Starfire, who stands against a wall behind the trio, makes no eye contact whatsoever. The Tamaranean hangs her head low while sighing in depression. It is only after drinking in the sight of each of them that her eyes widen farther.

"I don't understand how she can be an alien. She looks and acts just like the rest of us."

Aqualad stands beside her, appearing on the verge of passing out. As for Beast Boy and Mas y Menos, they are in similar states of disbelief. It is a wonder that their mouths haven't caught flies.

"Robin, dude, are you sure your research isn't wrong? Bee's right. Leila acts like every Earth kid I've ever met. Her skin isn't orange or blue, either, and she can't fly."

Although his eyes are concealed by sunglasses, Roy can practically feel them narrowing. Less than three seconds is what it takes for Robin to shoot hidden daggers in the archer's direction.

"If you have questions, you should ask Speedy. He found out about before _most_ of us."

Seething in his tone, he turns his head back toward the screen. Hidden behind Beast Boy and Aqualad is Raven. Her hood was down a moment prior. In the current moment, however, it obscures her entire face.

"The only person who found out that aliens have been posing as humans before Speedy is Raven. Frostbite is an alien, too; the same type of alien as Firelight. More than that, Frostbite is Firelight's _**brother**_. For some reason, Raven never told any of us that she knew this even though she has known for weeks!"

All of a sudden, Bumblebee's eyes are no longer on Robin. Neither are anyone else's. Everyone turns to face the dark girl, features wide with shock. Raven does not respond. She merely gapes back. Meanwhile, feeling in Raven's exact same boat, Roy speaks up. Emerald eyes fully revealed, he glares sharply at the Boy Wonder.

"What were we supposed to do, Robin? If you have a friend who tells you a secret, you don't just rat them out. Firelight and Frostbite stayed hidden for a reason. They were scared! They were scared then, and they're scared now! Before you paint them like villains, Firelight and Frostbite aren't evil. Dabnod got destroyed, and they have nowhere to go! Earth is their only option."

Although he isn't looking at her, Roy feels it in his gut that Raven agrees. Her calm, monotone, voice floods the room a second later.

"Saeran really isn't a bad person. Even though I kept his identity hidden, neither am I. I'm sorry for explaining this so bluntly, Starfire, but Saeran and his sister are from a planet that was once called Dabnod. It was destroyed in a war with Tamaran." Raven pauses briefly to gather her thoughts. "It was a brutal war, and if Dabnod hadn't been destroyed, then Tamaran would have. Either way, it would have ended in destruction. The war might have been against Starfire's people, but there is no changing that. Saeran knows this and so does Damiana. They do not want to cause trouble. The only thing they want as survivors is safety and stability."

An endless silent period passes. Each and every Titan gapes. Both from the Metropolis side of the screen, and the Steel City side. As Roy stares, he stares with a smile. He never would have imagined Raven learning the exact same secret, and weeks before him to boot. Yet, such a strange coincidence works as a marvelous advantage.

Eternity goes by, but at long last, someone speaks. This person is Aqualad. The Atlantian still appears in unimaginable shock. Nevertheless, he shares some very insightful thoughts.

"Instead of being so upset, maybe we should consider what Raven and Speedy are saying. Even if Dam-ee-ah…uh... _Firelight_ and Frostbite are survivors of this awful war, they might not be revenge seeking. They might just want to move forward. Alien superheroes are so common on Earth, that they might see crimefighting as a way to do it." Shrugging, he adds, "Frostbite did make it to Jump City before the Titans, and Firelight showed up near the East team instead of the West team. That doesn't sound like a method of attack to me."

"That's because it isn't," says Speedy with a growing smile. " _Damiana_ doesn't want to hurt Starfire at all. Did you forget that she was horrified of joining the Titans at first? It was because she didn't want her identity to get found out and have it cause trouble. Not to mention Saeran. He has lived in Jump City for years, and never made any vengeful moves."

Roy's emerald eyes glisten. Even if it is only Aqualad and Raven, it makes him happy that at least a couple teammates are on his side with this! As for the remaining Steel City Titans, their eyes are filled with hesitation.

"I don't know…" says Bee. "I'd love to believe the best of the Leila you introduced us to, Speedy, but it's hard to knowing the truth. She seems genuine, but it's awfully convenient that she reconnected with her brother on a combined mission with our teams. How do we know that they don't have a plan to hurt Star? It's not like they don't have a motive."

Beast Boy moves ten feet closer to add his input as well. The green Titan's face takes up most of the screen.

"Dudes, I know that Starfire's planet destroying Frostbite and Firelight's planet is majorly bad, but I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that they're aliens! How can you even tell that they're aliens?! Maybe they're actually humans, and you're just imagining this. That could save us a ton of worry."

"Their hair and eyes change color, Beast Boy," states Robin bluntly. "Frostbite took out his contact lenses and melted off his hair dye. We saw it with our own eyes."

Shrugging, Roy adds, "Damiana's eyes do that too. She took out her contacts one time and let me see. She also has a second heart. If you look at her wrists, there are orange blood vessels next to the blue ones."

"There's also the fact that Frostbite and Firelight, plus Adriel, spoke in their own language earlier tonight. For me, their alien language is all it took with or without seeing Frostbite's hair and eyes."

Beast Boy gives a nervous laugh at their explanation, his features deadpanning. "Oh. I guess they really are aliens. I shouldn't have doubted you…"

He edges away from screen, the rest of them coming into view as he resumes his place beside Mas y Menos. The tiny twins haven't said much. They whisper in astounded Spanish amongst themselves. As for the others, their uncertain expressions remain.

From behind the duo of Titan boys, Cyborg speaks for the first time. His frown remains firmly attached to his face. Even so, the metal man doesn't appear distraught. He seems to be considering, in depth, the situation at hand.

"You know, Rob, I'm half tempted to take Speedy and Raven's side on this. It's a weird coincidence that all of them are together, but maybe we shouldn't be too harsh. Before we decide what to do, why don't we go get them? Nobody can explain why they were hiding better than the Dabnodians themselves."

More than anything, Roy wants to shout with approval. Afterward, he wants to scamper off to find the girl he once called _Leila_. Bringing her, and possibly Adriel, in here to explain might help. Saeran seems more on the temperamental side, so maybe not him… He could always pretend that he can't find the water user…

Before the archer can speak, however, Bumblebee does. As do several more.

"Sparky, are you sure bringing survivors from Starfire's enemy planet into that room is a good idea? Starfire is there with you, you know!"

"¡No lo hagas!"

"¡Causarán derramamiento de sangre!"

"You really want to go get them? Dude, that's insane! How do you know that they won't kill Star?!"

The room only grows louder, each person protesting. Even Raven admits that bringing in the Dabnodians could be counterproductive. Roy sighs internally.

When someone finally speaks in favor of Cyborg's idea, however, it is the last person that anyone would have expected. Least of all Roy.

"Friends, your concern is appreciated, but it is not necessary. I do not wish to be protected. If I could make a request, I wish for someone to fetch Damiana and Saeran of the Fire Phoenix, as well as their friend Adriel."

Starfire stands in the tiny room's farthest corner. Her head hangs low, the Tamaranean appearing distressed. Nevertheless, she manages an uncertain smile. Upon seeing her reaction, the remaining Titans exchange tentative glances.

"Starfire… _**You**_ want us to go get them?"

Moving out from the corner by a single step, she nods. "Yes. I believe it is for the best. Who are we to decide their fate?" Her chin tilts closer to the floor. "My people decided their fate without considering the pain it would cause the living. We were arrogant. Tamaran made the assumption that we had the ability to terminate their planet without any Dabnodians surviving. Tamaran was wrong. Now I wish to hear what is in their hearts so that I might help repair them."

There are no words, neither is there the exchanging of glances. They look at Starfire, each of them disbelieving.

"Starfire, are you sure you want to do this?" says Robin at last. "As much as you want to help them, they might not accept it."

"I am certain, boyfriend Robin. I have never felt more certainty over anything."

"You might want to take a few minutes to think this through," says Aqualad. "We don't want you getting hurt. Whether or not Firelight and Frostbite have pure motives, there's still bound to be anger."

"I understand. I wish to speak with them despite that."

Silence ensues once more. There is no longer protesting. Rather, there is unspoken doubt. The first person to break free from the silence is Roy.

"Alright. Since you seem so sure about this, Starfire, I can go get them. We might not be back too quickly. I want to talk to them first. Maybe calm them down a little. Damiana, her brother, and Adriel might be Dabnodians, but they aren't unreasonable."

"Thank you, friend Speedy. Take as much time as is necessary. We will be patient."

When the archer observes the Tamaranean's downcast face, the miniscule smile she wears seems genuine. As a result, he returns the gesture.

"No problem. It shouldn't take longer than an hour."

With that, Roy exits the room without question. As he leaves he hears a shout from Beast Boy.

"Wait. That belly dancing guy you told us about is an alien, too?!"

He doesn't take time to listen to the rest of the conversation. Roy shuts the door behind him.

The first thing he does is saunter toward the living room. The entire time the archer runs various phrases through his mind, trying to figure out how to coax the three of them into facing the rest of the Titans. Damiana was horrified to face him alone with the news of her secret. As for Saeran, the man is more than moody. Imagining them talking to both teams of Teen Titans seems a tad on the impossible side. Adriel might come without a fight, but then again, who knows with that one?

When he finally emerges into the living room, however, a surprise greets the archer. Every space from the crimson sofa to the armchair is empty. As a result, Roy raises a puzzled brow.

" _Did they get tired or something? Maybe they all went to bed."_

From here he makes his way back up the hallway, knocking on doors. When he doesn't receive a single answer, he risks peeking inside. There are three bedrooms total. Each of them is vacant. Scratching his ginger locks, Roy decides to make his way downstairs. Certainly enough, the kitchen and the demolished dance studio are in the same condition. _Empty_.

A long moment passes where the redhead doesn't move. He loiters in place, staring into the studio's shattered mirror as though it contains answers. More than anything, he is confused. Did all three of them leave for pizza or something? Or maybe they took a walk? After everything that happened, they might have needed some air.

Curious about the time, as he has lost track over the course of the night, Roy gazes above the kitchen door at a face clock. The hour causes emerald orbs to widen. It is one forty-seven in the morning. Damiana, Adriel, and Saeran didn't leave for pizza. Not at one forty-seven in the morning.

Another ten seconds pass in slow motion before reality suddenly hits. When it hits, it feels like he was punched in the stomach by brass knuckles.

 _She left_. This time with her brother and Adriel. _**She left**_ **.**

* * *

At two AM, Damiana should be horrified of traveling through a big city. Most sixteen-year-old girls would have a heart attack at the very thought of it; especially if the subway is involved. As they ride from the residential side of Metropolis to the inner city, this is what Saeran is expecting to see from his baby sister. It is much to the water user's surprise that she gives no such reaction.

In the car they currently ride, there are multiple homeless men. Two of them are sleeping in corners. One dozes while sprawled out on a seat. Another sits across from them reading a newspaper, wearing an odd smile as he sends occasional glances Damiana's way.

His sister doesn't quiver fearfully and move closer to him. Neither does she ignore the man so that he might stop looking at her. Instead, Damiana sends him a glare filled with poison. The homeless man immediately scowls in disappointment, turning his full attention back to his week-old newspaper. Damiana doesn't look away. She persists in her glare, eventually gaining confidence that he has given up. If a girl doesn't appear easy prey, less people will attempt making her a victim. This is a lesson that was learned during her first few weeks on planet Earth. Damiana doesn't notice, but while Saeran sports an expression of surprise, Adriel smiles proudly.

The trio remains tight against each other, Adriel holding onto a metal bar and Saeran and Damiana sitting close together on a nearby seat. One of the men, who'd previously been passed out at the opposite end of their row, is now directly beside the water user. The man's bearded face rests on his knees, both scroungy arms wrapped tightly around her brother's torso. He snores loudly, the only thing more overwhelming being the smell of cigars. Even with a hooded sweatshirt hiding his features, Damiana still notices Saeran's harsh glower.

She is unable to resist snickering softly. "What's the matter, big brother? Aren't you comfortable?"

Adriel releases a few chortles of his own, the two Dabnodians breaking into a bout of laughter. Saeran sighs irritably. Giving the man a final glare, he pries large, meaty, arms off his waist. The man struggles, making a semi-conscious effort to grab back on. Before he can succeed, Saeran takes hold of broad shoulders. One hard shove is all it takes for him to slide halfway back to the row's other end. He falls off the seats partway due the shove's impact, although it doesn't seem to bother the guy. When he meets the ground completely, he slumbers against the cold metal without complaint.

"I'm comfortable now," states the water user. "After showering and washing my clothes, I'll feel more comfortable yet."

Damiana and Adriel laugh harder than before. Despite feeling annoyed, Saeran smiles.

"Laugh all you want. When something strange happens to the two of you, it won't seem so funny."

The Ground Badger shrugs. "If something strange does happen to me, it won't bother me as much as it does you. I tend to accept my circumstances no matter the situation."

"Yeah! You preach it brother!"

So abrupt is the response that it causes the Dabnodians to jump. Until now, none of them even noticed that Adriel's words were in English. Turning in the direction of a far corner, they see that it is a shorter, much scrawnier, homeless man that spoke. He is certainly far more conscious than the previous guy. While speaking, he wears a large grin.

"I've never heard anything more true! Don't fight Father Time and Mother Nature; don't build your own destiny. The Universe knows what she's doing. Just accept your circumstances, go with the flow, and the Universe will reward you!"

Adriel arches a bemused brow. "Uh… That wasn't exactly what I meant…"

"What? You don't believe me? The Universe is on my side! Soon she's going to reward me with a mansion!" None of them noticed until this very moment, but the scrawny man lounges beside a colorful pile of paper. Picking up a thick, red, piece of parchment, he scratches at it with an old penny. "One goldfish… two goldfish… Ha, this is my lucky day! … Huh? What's that purana doing there?!"

The trio watches wordlessly as he tosses the red parchment aside for a green one, grumbling to himself about how he might have better luck with _Lucky Thirteens._ Giving Adriel's ponytail a gentle yank, Saeran pulls him so that he is within hearing distance. This time they're careful to speak in their native tongue.

"Can you explain why the subway was such a good plan and why my taxi idea was ignored?"

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was thinking of the monetary value, but you're right. Maybe a taxi would have been better."

* * *

At two-thirty in the morning, it is taking every ounce of Damiana's effort to remain alert. She loiters in the hotel lobby beside Saeran while Adriel talks to the balding, middle-aged, man behind the front desk. Shoved against a wall is a table containing assorted options for tea, hot chocolate, and coffee. There are options for crackers and granola bars as well, but the girl pays these no attention. Removing a Styrofoam cup from a large stack, she fills it to the brim with coffee. After adding various sugar packets and creamers Damiana risks taking a sip. It tastes awful; in her opinion, all coffee tastes awful. Nevertheless, she takes another drink.

Saeran, hood still covering his dye-free hair, shoots his sister a surprised look. "I didn't know you like coffee. The beverage is so bitter."

Damiana shrugs. "I actually hate coffee, but if I don't drink something with caffeine, I'm going to pass out."

"I understand your pain, baby sister. I'm tired too." His eyes currently the color of stainless steel, he asks, "Can I have some of that?"

Nodding, she gives the Styrofoam cup politely to her brother. He takes several sips. Based on his facial expression, he dislikes coffee every bit as much as she does. Nevertheless, they end up refilling their shared cup. When Saeran refills it, there is more sugar than coffee.

Meanwhile, they shift their attention to Adriel. The front desk guy, to their befuddlement, stares him down with an odd expression. The Ground Badger shoves a credit card in the man's direction with a quirked brow. Damiana and Saeran move several yards closer, wondering what exactly is happening. When the man speaks, each Dabnodian feels internal alarm bells ringing in their gut.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't accept that card."

"Why not?" Adriel asks. "It's completely valid. It should work if you try it."

The desk guy's eyes rest on Damiana. He stares her down sharply prior to looking back at Adriel.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but half the city of Metropolis is looking for you. Is this you and your gal pal that I'm looking at? You were on the News earlier."

After adjusting several cords, he sets the monitor of a desktop computer atop the counter so that it is facing them. Certainly enough, painting the screen is the inside of the Metropolis Museum of History and Astrology. In the screen's center is Black Shadow's roaring, three-headed, dragon. The trio is currently watching a clip of Damiana lassoing the dragon with two lengthy fire whips. One of its heads is missing, leaving Damiana to keep the remaining two restrained. Whoever managed to film her so that her doll-like features show up so clearly, Damiana wants to hunt them down and strangle them.

The doorman looks from the screen to the Dabnodian girl and back again. Damiana's features immediately begin paling. In the video, Speedy releases an onslaught of arrows on the dragon, enabling Damiana to extinguish her fire whips and breathe a torrent of flames out from her mouth. The entire time her identity remains painfully clear. She shifts her focus to a concerned-looking Adriel and a dumbfounded Saeran. Adriel's features are paler than her own. When she glimpses back at the screen, said rock user is launching a massive boulder at the beast. His features have also been captured flawlessly. Then again, even if they weren't, how many men are there in Metropolis that have back-length, brown-red, ponytails?

When an anchorman speaks, Damiana and Adriel share a combined grimace.

"If you have been hearing throughout the day that the Teen Titans are in Metropolis, then you heard right ladies and gentlemen. These young heroes followed a recently escaped criminal into Justice League territory. This criminal goes by the name _Black Shadow_ , and he broke out of Jump City's Swarzberg Prison last month. According to our sources, the Teen Titans seem to have entered Metropolis without receiving approval from the League. We are still trying to contact Justice League officials to confirm the truth behind this statement."

It is here that the video is paused. Both Adriel and Damiana are seen on the screen at once. The desk man persists in his brutal stares the entire time. Saeran's eyes remain wide with disbelief.

"It is you, isn't it? The Titans East newbie and that rock-moving, ponytail, guy. Your little group is trespassing in a Justice League city. You're lucky I don't hold you here and call the police."

Not one of them denies the desk man's accusations. Rather, they do their best to be civil. If not all of them, then at least Adriel retains his kindness…

"Sir, I know this must be surprising for you, especially at this hour, but we aren't here to cause trouble. Titan Firelight, her brother, and myself are only here for a goodnight's rest. We don't plan on staying long. We wanted to sleep until ten, eat breakfast, and be on our way." The Ground Badger uses his sincerest smile for this last remark. "Even if Titan Firelight and her brother are trespassing, they're protecting Metropolis while Superman is away on his mission with Batman. You wouldn't call the police on two people trying to protect the city."

"Of course I would," snaps the desk guy. "You're trespassing. The police would like some answers. When the Justice League finally makes contact, I'm sure they would, too."

Sighing in exhaustion, Damiana shoves past Adriel to put her full weight against the counter. Slamming her coffee against the granite surface, she scowls.

"They want answers about what exactly? The Titans didn't come here for a complicated reason. Black Shadow is an evil criminal who is trying to destroy the world, and the Teen Titans are trying to stop him. We didn't have time to talk to the League! The only thing we had time to do was act!" Taking an aggravated sip of coffee, the girl continues. "If you actually took time to look at us, you would see that we've had a very long day of crime fighting and that all of us are tired. Give us a room and let us sleep!"

His only response is narrowed eyes. "I don't care who you are. A lecture from a mouthy brat isn't going to change my mind. You three are staying here while I contact the authorities."

Damiana narrows her eyes right back at him. "You honestly think that you can force three element-wielders to stay here? Why don't you just give us a room?"

"Because even if you're trying to do good, the Titans are breaking Justice League guidelines. Turning you in is my civic duty!"

Growing more frustrated by the second, the girl is prepared to continue arguing. When Adriel lays a large hand on her shoulder, however, she finds her mouth closing. The Ground Badger's grip is an odd combination of stern and comforting. Upon looking at him, the firm set of his jaw and the tightness of his lips is telling her that they should leave. Frowning in disappointment, Damiana nods and turns to Saeran. Unfortunately, her brother also seems to agree that they should leave. They saunter toward the automatic doors with their heads drooping.

The desk guy can be heard picking up the hotel's phone, though he hasn't started dialing. Luckily, before he can hit a single number on the dial pad, Saeran summons a small amount of water out of a nearby fish tank. Transforming the liquid into a flurry of icy daggers, he knocks the phone off the desk and severs its cord. Once the phone is dismantled, the ice is melted back into water and flies rapidly toward the man. Less than a second later his back and legs are frozen to a leather chair. He appears more than a little frightened.

"As soon as you fix that phone and unfreeze yourself, call the police. I _dare_ you."

The trio of Dabnodians leave the hotel behind without another word.

* * *

Sitting atop a dumpster in a blackened alleyway, feeling far too proud to go inside of it. Relying on sweatshirts and her fire breath to keep warm. Only willing to go inside the large, stench-filled, garbage container if rain, snow, or cold become overwhelming. A mere seven months ago, this is how the girl was living. Never did she believe that she would end up in this spot again. A spot where she had to choose between staying as clean as possible to the option of sleeping with molding food and dirty diapers for survival.

On this particular night, at least Damiana can say that she feels somewhat fortunate. It's warm. Therefore, the inside of the dumpster will not be necessary. What makes her feel more fortunate yet is that she is not alone. Adriel and Saeran sit on either side of her. One of the two men stares at Damiana as though she has finally turned crazy.

"No. Absolutely not. We are _**not**_ sleeping here!"

Despite affection for her brother, the girl scowls. "Why not? The Titans know what we are, and half of Metropolis is looking for Adriel, me, and the others. This is necessary. I know you don't like it, Saeran, but we need to do what's necessary. Even if it means sleeping in alleyways." Scowl expanding, she adds, "I slept in alleyways and on park benches for four straight years; almost five. If I was lucky, I found an abandon building or an unlocked garage. If I could handle years of doing this, I'm sure you can handle doing this for one night."

Saeran and Damiana lock eyes. What appeared as disgust and frustration a mere instant ago transform into sympathy. The water user shifts his gaze to a rat that scurries by, as well as to a cockroach less than an inch away from them. Garbage litters the ground surrounding their foul-smelling shelter. Empty pop cans, half-eaten food, and animal feces. Ironically, the top of the dumpster is the cleanest area. Releasing a sigh, he looks back to his sister. For the first time since reconnecting, Damiana feels like he is finally starting to understand how different things are.

"For five years you did this?"

"Not quite. It was four years and six months. I had a motel room for a while, but it wasn't great. The only time life started turning around is when I met Speedy."

Damiana is well aware that they cannot go back to the Titans. Not with everything that has happened. Even so, there is still a painful yearning. It is the same yearning she felt when she ran off the morning after their fight with Black Shadow; the same yearning she felt back in Steel City when she joined up with them for that fight against Scurvy Dog. Even if going back is the wrong thing to do, more than anything Damiana wants to.

Going back is impossible, though. Especially now that Roy is against her…

Practically out of nowhere, Saeran gives a disheartened groan. Damiana raises her brows in perplexity.

"Speedy means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

If Damiana would wake up and see Roy tomorrow, she would respond to this query in a flustered fashion. Better yet, if the arrogant archer were right beside her, the girl would argue that her feelings are strictly that of friendship. Whether or not she feels for him romantically, giving Roy any impression that she does is always humiliating.

Roy isn't beside her, though, and he never will be. His smirk. His smile. His laugh. His frown. The thoughtful expression he wears when trying to solve a archer's glowing, forest green, brown-flecked, eyes that overflow with emotion. Damiana will never get to see Roy again. It has been a long five years since the Dabnodian girl has felt this kind of intensity, but the fragments of her heart are in agony.

Damiana doesn't cry, though. Instead, she smiles.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Saeran. You and Adriel are the only people that matter, just like you said. All we need is each other."

The siblings lock eyes once more. As a result, Saeran frowns deeply.

"Dami… About Speedy…"

Brows raising higher, she studies him curiously. His behavior is odd, especially for Saeran… However, before her brother can continue, Adriel speaks. This is the Ground Badger's first time talking since exiting the hotel nearly forty minutes ago.

"I didn't think of this until now, but I just remembered something important. We might not have to sleep in alleys. Metropolis has a large variety of beaches."

Adriel hesitates. The man almost appears nervous. By this point, both Fire Phoenixes are watching him intently. It baffles Damiana how easily her conversation with Saeran is shoved aside.

"There is one specific beach that I'm thinking of. It's large and has a rocky shore. The waves can get rough, and even during the day, it's spooky-looking. Nobody likes to go there."

Saeran licks his lips skeptically. "What are you expecting us to do exactly? Sleep on the rocks with the waves? I would have trouble protecting us from the water twenty-four/seven. I may be a water user, but I'm not Poseidon."

It seems forced, but Adriel chuckles. "No. That's not what I'm saying at all. I wasn't done." He coughs prior to continuing. "Since it's so deserted, I like to go there to collect rocks and practice with my abilities. When I was there last time, I practiced by opening crevices. You won't believe what one of my crevices ended up uncovering; the entrance of a cave! I went home, got a flashlight, and did some exploring. It ends out there's an entire system of caves! There were metal tracks in some of them; it might have been a mine from Metropolis' early years. I told Damiana, Cyborg, and Speedy about how Metropolis started out as a mining town. The museum used to have an exhibit about it."

It takes a lengthy period of thinking, but eventually Damiana's memory is jogged…

 _ ***Flashback***_

… _What is left on the screen is the layout of a rather small room. Besides a few rough images of glass display cases, the room doesn't seem to contain much. In the bottom corner of the section of map are bold white letters, red letters in all capitals placed directly beneath them. The white letters read_ _"Metropolis Mines 1760s Exhibit"_ _, while the red letters spell a simple_ _"Closed"_ _._

 _Furrowing her brow, Damiana is prepared to inquire about the exhibit. However, Roy manages to beat her to it._

" _'The Metropolis Mines'_ _? I didn't know that this city ever had a mining industry."_

 _Although the man's businesslike demeanor remains intact, an eager smile manifests at the archer's remark. "It sure did. A few years before the Revolution, Metropolis was the largest mining industry in the colonies. For a period of ten to fifteen years, this place was a boomtown! Until its prosperity was destroyed by the American Revolution. It turned into a ghost town after that, and didn't get put on the map again until the 1830s. The 1830s is recorded as Metropolis' official beginning, as if the 1760s-mining period never happened."…_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Damiana finds herself gawping at the Ground Badger. "You found the actual mines from the 1760's? Why didn't you tell us?"

Adriel shrugs while giving a peculiar chuckle. His eyes aren't their usual cherry red, but rather, they're an off-color brown.

"That story would have gotten in our way this morning. We needed to get to the museum to search the exhibits."

The girl nibbles her lower lip tentatively. Fortunately, Saeran responds to the news more lightly.

"Well, I don't see what we're sticking around here for. I don't care if it's an abandoned mine or a regular cave. It has to better than this."

Damiana crosses her arms over her chest stiffly. For some strange reason, she doesn't feel overly happy. Even as a cockroach dances across her shoe, the unhappy sensation remains. Yet, the girl ends up giving a reluctant nod.

"Alright. We can go to the mine. What do we have to lose?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"I feel truly, horribly, awful! We should not have given friend Frostbite and friend Firelight the opportunity to run away! I should have spoken with them immediately!"

"It isn't your fault, Starfire. They felt targeted, so they left. That's all our faults. Cyborg and I shouldn't have been so harsh on Frostbite."

Broken glass is disseminated across russet planks. Shattered mirrors glare at the four teens, intentionally warping their reflections. Five separate sets of forest green eyes stare back at Roy, mocking him with their despair. Two mouths quirk into downward snarls, scolding him with their rage.

 _"Why did you let her go?"_

The sallow glow of streetlights ignites the studio just enough so that it draws attention to the twinkling shards that bedeck the floor. A narrow trail stretches as far as the ajar front door. It's as if the tiny, glass, fragments were chasing the trio in attempt to stop them. They certainly did a better job than Roy, this is for certain.

As the redhead lifts his gaze to view the full moon through the picture window, he is half tempted to ask it questions. The floating, silver, orb can see the entire city of Metropolis. Certainly it has seen Damiana, Adriel, and her brother. When thin, ghastly, clouds move to cover the moon, this acts as Roy's answer. Even if it were sentient and capable of speech, it would not be able to assist him.

Many feet behind the archer in a far corner, Robin hugs Starfire tightly. The Tamaranean sobs hopelessly as the Boy Wonder frowns. Loitering close by them is Cyborg. The robotic man's single hazel eye locks onto Roy from the other side of the room. He hardly notices, though. All of Roy's focus is on the outside world, wondering where in it Damiana is going. Feeling anguish radiating off him in waves, Cyborg crosses the expanse. A metal hand grasps his shoulder in comfort, but it barely helps. Roy's snarling frown only grows.

"Speedy, are you okay, man?"

The archer turns away from the window at long last. He grimaces while facing Cyborg.

"Damiana left. _Again_. This is the second time she's done this! Does it look like I'm okay to you?!"

"Uh…not really… I just thought you might want to talk about it. You're looking pretty upset."

Forest green eyes are set ablaze. As for his voice, it cracks. "Of course I'm upset! Damiana is a Teen Titan and my friend. She was supposed to help us stop Black Shadow. Instead, the moment her brother and Adriel come back, she leaves! How can someone who is supposed to be my friend walk away so easy?!"

Despite the archer's intensity, Cyborg shrugs. "Maybe it's because she's an alien from Starfire's enemy planet, the whole team found out, and she doesn't know if we want her? That could be a reason. Especially if Frostbite and Adriel were thinking it, too."

Roy's shouts increase in volume. "That's completely insane! Why would she think that?! I have done nothing but accept her and be nice, even after I found out that she's from Dabnod! I'm her friend! What could possibly make Damiana think that I would turn my back on her?"

"Don't be so harsh on her, man. Cut the girl some slack. She has been running from people and hiding her crazy alien hair for half a decade. If anyone found out in the past, that's probably what she did was run. Old habits die hard." Hesitating, the metal man adds, "And she does have her family now. Maybe she doesn't see a reason to stick with the Titans anymore."

The blaze in his pine-colored eyes strengthens. "Oh. That's it, huh? Now that big brother and their loopy friend are here, who cares about the Titans? They can handle Black Shadow themselves! And who cares about Roy? He was flirting with girls the first time we met. It's not like the guy has feelings!"

He didn't notice originally, but Starfire and Robin have their full attention on him.

"I was unaware of the amount of friendship you feel for friend Firelight. Perhaps she has noticed it. If Firelight is truly your friend, then she will come back."

"She came back once already. Don't forget that."

Roy's anger should continue growing, but strangely enough, it doesn't. The archer points his gaze back toward the overcast moon. The orb no longer strikes him as silver. Rather, it appears slate.

"This isn't the same as the first time. Something's different." Pausing, he makes a final remark. "I have a really bad feeling."

* * *

Whether it is the coffee she drank earlier, the icy chill of the very early morning, or pure adrenaline, Damiana does not know. The only thing the girl is certain of is that she has never felt more awake. Another thing of which she is certain is that she would rather take her chances with that dumpster in the alleyway. Adriel wasn't wrong. This beach is _creepy_.

Lining the beach are what Damiana would describe as boulders rather than rocks. Some of them reach higher than her waist. The single comparison she can think to make would be to a large, predatorial, fish that devoured Dabnod's aquatic life. It had the capability of swallowing Queen Guayusa's lead phoenix according to the books she'd read. By the way she remembers, it was called a black fin. It would have been similar in size to Earth's prehistoric megalodon. As she walks amongst the rocks, this is what it feels like she is balancing on; black fin teeth. The girl moves from boulder to boulder with utmost care, least she become a sea monster's snack.

Time and again, Damiana lingers to stare out at the Atlantic. This is only her second time viewing it. Her first time seeing it was at the dock with Roy. As she thinks back to a day that seems so long ago now, Damiana remembers the ocean looking beautiful. Sunlight danced off the waves in magnificent flashes of orange and gold. It was truly breathtaking. The fact that this same ocean looks so sinister is unbelievable.

Dark, inky, waves go as far back as the girl's vision can reach. Some sections of the sea are blacker than soot, dips in the water are smoke-colored, and the tips of cresting waves are a pallid gray. The very edge of the Black Fin boulder shoreline is fifteen feet away, gray droplets leaping into the air to find salvation from the sea. Unfortunately, the only haven they find are jagged, knife-like, stones. The more Damiana studies the water, the more she finds herself believing that there might actually be a black fin in the Atlantic. If not a black fin, then perhaps megalodon didn't go extinct after all. Who knows? The sound of lapping waves might be flapping tails.

As for the four-thirty AM sky, it is darker than she has ever seen it. Considering how the gargantuan city of Metropolis is a mere five miles away, this seems especially strange. Somehow, it is as if the urban lights have no effect. A large, silver, moon should be providing some light, but this also proves untrue. Small portions were showing themselves earlier. Now, however, the moon is completely overcast. Damiana isn't sure why, but it feels like the glowing orb is begging for help.

Apparently the girl observes their eerie surroundings for a minute too long, because Saeran urges her forward.

"Come on, Dami. I know you're tired, but we need to keep going."

Despite her elder brother's assumption, Damiana doesn't feel tired at all. Due to his strained voice, on the other hand, she can tell that Saeran _is_. It is because of this that she continues moving. Adriel walks ahead of the two siblings by several yards. The Ground Badger mounts boulders with high levels of caution, though his efforts don't seem necessary. With the distance between them as well as the darkness, the girl is still able to notice how rehearsed his steps seem. Any soul around would be able to tell that he has walked this path on numerous occasions. Saeran doesn't notice, though. More than anything, the water user is exhausted.

How long they continue down the jagged beach, Damiana doesn't know. It seems like an hour passes, but the sky doesn't grow any lighter. Because of this, she knows that it has only been a few minutes.

Eventually the beach begins fading, the boulders lessen, and the endless stones become somewhat of a trail. A hill forms; a steep, grassless, one with only a few underdeveloped trees. Those few spineless trees become more trees. Grass begins to sprout up amongst the rocks as well, though it is still stone more than anything. By now, the sky is no longer so black. A faint glow can be seen on the horizon, though it is nearly snuffed out by clouds. Surrounding them are a great many rocky hills with scant foliage. Wondering how much farther they have to travel is the primary thought in Damiana's mind by now as well as her brother's.

Luckily, Adriel finally stops walking.

"We made it," he says with a weary smile. "It's been a long night, but we can sleep now."

The Ground Badger barely moves. He doesn't move his legs, his head, or even a full arm. A quick motion of his right wrist and clenching of the fingers is all that is necessary. When the ground opens in a swift, silent, fashion at the base of a tree, Damiana can't help being impressed. Never in her life has she seen Adriel use his abilities so quietly. Saeran, however, is not so impressed. Rather, he appears happy enough to sob buckets.

Giving a tight-lipped smile, Adriel makes his way down into the wide crevice. "Come on. It will be comfortable enough for tonight."

Damiana hesitates at the sight of the gaping entrance. For some strange reason, an odd feeling enters her gut. The only thing more foreboding to her than the inky sea and abyss-like sky is a dark hole leading underground. The man urging them into it is Adriel; she can trust Adriel, and Damiana knows this well. Yet, something is holding her back…

"Dami, aren't you coming?"

Much to her dismay, Saeran stands in the underground entrance directly beside the Ground Badger. His eyes shine amber and his hair is bright gold. Although he is fatigued, Saeran also appears happy. Without asking or speculating, the girl automatically knows that the only reason for Saeran's joy is herself and Adriel. This is why, despite the fact that it unnerves her, Damiana edges toward the crevice.

"Yeah. I'm coming. Sorry. I spaced out for a second."

When Adriel closes the hole behind them a minute later, she does her best not to feel frightened.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's it for this chapter, folks! I hope that you thoroughly enjoyed it! :)**_

 _ **My plan is for the next chapter to be the last chapter of Part Three, but it could possibly take a couple chapters. I'm not quite sure yet. I would like to have the next chapter finished and posted by mid-July. There are no guarantees, though. Either way, know that I'm not about to quit writing Firelight. Life may be busy, but I absolutely love writing this story! I'm excited to write the Part Three finale, and I'm also super excited for what's coming in Part Four!**_

 _ **Also, I didn't do a Previously for this chapter like I did for the chapter before this one. I figured there were enough clues in the text to remind you all of what happened in the prior chapters. If any of you do want a Previously at the beginning of each chapter to refresh your memories, though, I would be happy to add them in. I will be sure to keep them brief so that I can get on with the main story of course. If any of you would prefer a Previously to remind of you prior events in the story, let me know in a review or a PM.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! Thank you for 95 favorites, 107 follows, and over 25k reads! When I first started writing this almost three years ago, I had no idea that so many of you would grow to like Speedy and Damiana so much! It lets me know that my love for writing isn't so meaningless :)**_

 _ **I'll see you all in Chapter Thirty-Three! Until next time!**_

 _ **Forever and Always,**_

 _ **~OCQ**_


End file.
